


【中文翻译】Tor-Valen

by bestvest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Castiel, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Smart Dean Winchester, 反乌托邦, 平行宇宙, 我才不要用百八十个标签剧透呢, 没有主要角色死亡, 还有其他角色, 这是系列的一部分
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 12岁时，迪恩发育成了一个Omega，并在一所私人资助的Omega培训学校中长大成人。现在，在26岁的年纪，他是一个声名远扬的麻烦制造者，并且是桑尼培训学校里最年长的Omega。他需要一个合适的Alpha，但他不愿如此。实际上，他为了不被任何人占有全力反抗。扎克莱恩和娜奥美·诺瓦克的长子卡西迪奥·诺瓦克拥有一处庞大而古老的地产：Tor-Valen。比起与Omega结合，他对自己的蜜蜂和照顾自己的仆人更感兴趣。但是在他父母的坚持下，卡西迪奥指定他的管家梅格将迪恩买回来，因为每个人都知道迪恩不是一个顺从驯服的Omega。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savaial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savaial/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tor-Valen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286974) by [Savaial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savaial/pseuds/Savaial). 



> 作者笔记：
> 
>  
> 
> 警告：我不恨克劳利。  
> 这是一个结局美满的幻想小说，（非常不考究地）基于摄政时期的历史背景。我在男性Omega的穿着要求上融合了中国和日本元素来表现其精致和庄重，这些元素也并不是特别讲究，我没办法将整个中日文化都浓缩到这个作品里面，这得要一辈子的功夫，我修行未到。  
> 附：有人善意地提醒我说我的作品可能会冒犯到某些人，文化误读什么的。如果你对不同文化的融合或改造感到不舒服的话，请不要阅读这篇作品。我一点都不想让任何人生气，而这个后天启设定的文章本来就可能会让人感到困扰  
> 附二：虽然这篇作品完结了，但是故事仍未结束，而会在另一篇作品“Fen-Taven”中继续。我希望不会有任何人看完了第一部产生向我扔番茄的冲动。
> 
> 译者笔记：  
> 我也不知道我为什么要揽下这篇鸿篇巨制，大概是因为爱。  
> 翻译已授权，作者非常的耐心可爱，会认真回复所有人的留言，欢迎大家去勾搭。
> 
>  
> 
> 文章中有一些作者自造的词汇，我尽量根据作者的意思找到合适的翻译，但肯定会有不尽人意的地方，如果有不同意见欢迎指正。

**第一章**

定义：

Pannia （番人）- 培养于引诱和暗杀

Panya （嫔人）- 已结合的、被占有的Omega

Hadja （爱鉴）-挚爱的责任[1]

这是一个天启之后很久很久的地球，社会一夜之间被丢回了中世纪，而人类正在缓慢爬入一个类似于摄政时期的历史阶段。

 

 

 

 

 

 “我还不能使用金属骨架做的扇子，”凯文向迪恩抱怨着，将一把扇子扇到空中，像是在对待一只烦人的虫子而非能开腔破腹的武器，他修长结实的手臂和攒紧的拳头让反弹的动作简单而自然，“迪恩，拜托，”他说着站起来，“我不是个武士，或是番人，别再给我丢武器了！”

 

迪恩知道自己应该为此感到难过，将凯文收入自己的羽翼之下，让他坚强起来。这男孩长得太漂亮，如果可能的话，他注定要进入一个得体、殷实的家庭。有着这样的脸蛋，凯文必定会吸引各种人的注意力，然而这就是问题所在。凯文柔弱瘦小，看起来是个简单的目标。迪恩绝对不会让这男孩手无寸铁地进入第一个社交季。

 

迪恩停下来，拿来一篮扇子，叹了口气：“凯，我知道你不是个嗜血的小番人，但你至少要假装一阵子，你还有三个月就要进入第一个社交季了，我真的需要提醒你你面临的是什么吗？”

 

迪恩拾起一把颜色明亮的扇子，将其与视线持平，“凯文，你就是那些散发着汗臭的阔佬们的春梦，如果你没有一点保护自己的能力的话，你就会受辱、怀孕，或者被丢到某个下水道里。你得学习如何杀人，除此之外没有什么能让你存活。我们没有权利和地位，你得记住这个。”

 

“我清楚得很，”凯文生气地回击，“我有刀。”

 

“用刀杀一个阔佬，你会被处决的，”迪恩提醒他，“用扇子杀死他，只说明他自己软弱，”他给凯文丢了一把扇子，站起身来，“这是你唯一的合法武器，唯一一个。”

 

“这太不对了，”凯文拿起扇子说，“我的武器是用来 _引诱_ 富有Alpha的东西。”

 

“又不是我定的规矩，”迪恩说，“我是个扇子大师，因为我不想让Alpha结住我的屁股，你得在这一点上相信我。”

 

凯文垂下头，对着地面和迪恩说道：“你知道，桑尼会把你赶出去的。他没有任何多于的经济收入了。”

 

“是，我知道。”迪恩承认。

 

“广场展示！”有人从房子里向他们喊道，“所有人列队！”

 

迪恩每次听到这话都心情不佳，他拿出最好两把扇子滑到自己的和服里面，“来吧，让我们像牲口一样把自己展示出去，”他对凯文说，将对方引到房子里，“记得我说的打喷嚏的事儿吗？你如果看起来病怏怏的话，没人会想要你的。这张牌我用了太多次，但你还没用过。”

 

他们加入队伍，安静地站好，脑袋低垂。迪恩听见了一个女人的声音，稍微宽下心来。女人，无论他们的性征如何，都会显得更为理智一点。女性Alpha比较喜欢找男性Beta，但在找Omega的时候她们会比较喜欢娇小一点的。谁都喜欢娇小的Omega。

 

桑尼和那个女人在他们12人面前走了两次，直到Dean听见那个女人说：“最后面的那个。”

 

迪恩心里哀叹了一声。

 

“你想要迪恩？”桑尼听起来有些惊讶，“我并不是不希望他找到一个好的归宿，但是马斯特女士，你知道他的名声吗？”

 

“我的雇主不想要顺从娇小的Omega，”马斯特女士说，“我必须承认他有些比较特殊的爱好，但我不会自作主张改变他的想法。把那个Omega的个人物品送到Tor-Valen，从现在开始我会照顾他的。我们必须赶在风暴来临之前回去。”

 

“好的，马斯特女士，”桑尼说，“只要你和你的主人知道你们买的是什么就好。”

 

迪恩咬紧牙关，没关系的，如果他出去了就有机会逃跑。他不想把凯文留在这里，但他又能怎么办呢？那男孩之后不会跟他溜出去，现在也没有什么可能。

 

桑尼拉住迪恩的手臂，“谨慎一点，”他耐心地指示着，虽然迪恩完全知道这套程序，“别毁了这个，迪恩。诺瓦克家族十分富有，也很有影响力，如果他们的儿子想要你，好好利用这个机会。让自己变得不可或缺，成为他无法离开的人，这样你或许还有机会获得一点点快乐。”

 

这些话他都听过，而他总是会回到这里，没有被人碰过。迪恩不认为自己这次要俯到在一个用结思考的蠢蛋面前。

 

他被带到了一架封闭式的马车里，门被关上，从外面锁好。马斯特女士从另一边上了车，迪恩听见她的门也被关闭锁好。无名的马夫扬起了鞭子，将马车驶上那条永远泥泞的小路，将他们带到宽阔倾斜的主路上。

 

“好了，”马斯特女士开口，鹅卵石撞击的声音掩饰了他们的交谈，“我要跟你开门见山，Omega。你可以抬起头来，我是Beta，我不咬人。”

 

她以为他害怕她？迪恩照她说的做，直视着对方的眼睛，虽然他不应该如此。她很好看，明亮的眼睛黑色的头发，并穿着一身……管家制服？

 

马斯特女士对他笑了起来，“看见了吧？是不是已经跟我感到亲近了？”

 

“你是个管家。”迪恩无法相信，这就像是看见Alpha穿上裙子了一样。

 

“是的。而且，我能很好地为诺瓦克老爷服务，”她说，“做这个不需要老二。”

 

迪恩瑟缩了一下，在Omega学校长大意味着他从未听过粗鲁的言语，当然，他在自己的脑内十分喜欢用脏话，但听别人说出来感觉还是不一样。

 

“哇哦，”马斯特女士打量着他，“你确定你是个Omega？你也太大个了一点。”

 

显然马斯特女士不是个礼貌的家伙。迪恩必须适应她的言语，假装什么都没有发生，“我他妈的才不大个。”他斥了一声。但没错，他确实是。无论他们的如何试图增高，大多数人跟他都差了好几个头。自从150年前环境受到重创之后，人类开始越变越矮小。

 

“你比诺瓦克老爷还要高，”她评判道，“他是我认识的最高的人之一。”她耸了耸肩，“不过，你就是他想要的，麻烦制造者。我听说是你把歌剧院给烧掉的，迪恩，是真的吗？”

 

迪恩目光持平，没有回答。

 

马斯特女士慢慢地笑了，“看来传言属实呢。”她呢喃，“官方故事说是烛台落到了帘幕上，但我在圣亚当斯那儿的后厨听到了谣言。”

 

迪恩抿紧双唇，让自己冷静下来，“人们喜欢闲谈，特别是佣人，”他说，“我离着火的地方很远。”

 

马斯特女士点头，“对，你在外面跟圣亚当斯本人争斗呢，差点让自己被处死。我听说他在整个庄园前面鞭笞了你。”

 

“软弱的老家伙。”迪恩平淡地说。

 

“你不愿意被那种家伙结住，对吧？一点都不怪你，绿眼睛。”马斯特女士从她的丝绒外套口袋里拿出了一个小荷包打开，迪恩看见里面装着作零食的腰果，这腰果一磅就要买50块钱。她递出荷包，“抓一把吧。路途很长，我们还得在晚上停下过夜。”

 

迪恩从来没有吃过腰果，只是见识过。他取了一些，拿出一颗放进自己的嘴里。他咬下的第一口，就发现自己产生了一种新的渴念。

 

“很好吃，对吧？”马斯特女士把荷包放在他们的座位中间，“想吃多少就吃多少吧，因为老爷喜欢所以我订购了很多，他也负担得起与我们分享。”

 

“这家伙为什么看都没看我一眼就把我买了下来？”迪恩问她，“大多数Alpha都想亲自看看货物。”

 

梅格笑了，“卡西迪奥·诺瓦克不是大多数Alpha，”她告诉他，“他不在乎长相、金钱或权力。你或许听说过他的父母，扎克莱尔和娜奥美·诺瓦克？”

 

迪恩脸色煞白，“他们拥有这个大洲的沿岸产地，”他说，“没人能在不告知他们的情况下捕鱼或出航。”

 

“是的，就是他们，”马斯特女士同意道，“卡西迪奥是他们的长子，别担心，你不会跟他的父母一起住的。诺瓦克老爷在暗夜森林里有自己的产地。不过我想你最终都要见见他的父母，他们总得看看自己的儿子选了谁来繁育后代。”

 

迪恩把更多腰果放进自己的嘴里。

 

他会逃跑的，他知道自己会的。无论用什么方式，他总能逃出来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩总是憎恶戴面纱。马斯特女士在他们离开马车之前给他戴了一个，没有解释原因。他是个待嫁的Omega，准备前往遇见自己的丈夫，或者说主人，如果你仔细思忖的话后者更接近本质。没人应该在路上看见他的脸，或者与他交谈，包括是那两个壮硕结实的Beta保镖。他们在他走下那辆浮夸的马车时撞了撞他的肋骨。

 

即使蒙着面纱，迪恩依然低垂着脑袋。他还是装作顺服弱小比较好，等时机到了的时候能出其不意。他必须由马斯特女士领入旅馆。他闻见野味炖菜的味道，这是大多数人的主食，综合市场是过去的产物。老天，在迪恩14岁刚刚来到桑尼培训学校的时候，那些东西都已经消失了80年之久了。现在农夫们有自己的集市，纸币并没有大规模地印刷，所以物物交换统治着市场。诺瓦克拥有纸币来购买罕见的腰果，说明他很富有，十分富有。

 

“你的房间准备好了，”马斯特女士询问之后一个声音回答道，“Omega和他的保镖一间，你在另外一间，马斯特女士。你的马夫会在马厩和马睡在一起，对吗？”

 

“是的，鲍比坚持如此。”马斯特女士说，“请把今晚的食物送上来给我们，我不能冒险将老爷的财产带到公共休息室里。”

 

“自然如此。”对方说道，迪恩想对方肯定是这地方的主人。

 

他被领上台阶，带到床上，保镖紧跟着他，锁上了门，拉了两把椅子堵住门口坐下。迪恩探索着屋子，找到了一间浴室，便把自己关了进去。他取掉面纱，用了几分钟找到蜡烛和烛台，点亮蜡烛，并关掉了电灯。这是礼貌的做法，显示了一个人的教养，因为电力十分珍贵，只会在给人在陌生的地方寻路时用上。

 

迪恩准备好浴缸，脱掉衣服。水比他偏好的要凉一点，因为他习惯于在热水池里洗澡，这里的水不比那里一半热，这是他想念桑尼培训学校的地方。那里的洗衣桶是长条形的，金属制造，下面点着明火，一洗完衣服就能换水，进去清洗自己。冬天的时候得要有超强的意志力来清空洗衣桶，所有的Omega都必须飞快地跑进房子里，防止自己被冻僵。

 

他听见食物被送了上来，迪恩将水放走，擦干自己，穿好衣服，并把那愚蠢的面纱戴好。他走出来看见地上放着一个托盘，上面有三个空碗和一些面包碎，他的保镖吃了所有的东西。他一言不发地上床，一只手放在自己的扇子上。几分钟之后，浴室里的蜡烛熄灭了，灼烧的气味弥漫在黑暗之中。

 

迪恩在一个小时之后勉强放松了下来，就在他的身体开始感受到沉重的睡意时，他听见扣子被解开的声音，然后是低沉的、粗野的呻吟。他的保镖在他面前取悦彼此，谁都知道这完全是犯忌。迪恩思忖这大概是因为他在被剥夺食物之后没有显出生气的样子，这是捉弄他的另一种方式。

 

迪恩翻身背对门口，将一个枕头捂在左耳上，不对这番引诱做出反应。但是他依然能闻到他们。他们没有Alpha身上那股臭味，那股蜜糖味几乎像是勃起的Omega，但这气味依然让他感到恶心。这太过私密，对方让他闻到这个完全是一种侵犯。

 

门上传来一阵敲击声，迪恩的保镖惊跳起来，摸索着自己的衣服。几秒钟之后走到上的灯光照亮了房间，马斯特女士面对着保镖。她在他们面前看起来太过娇小，但却一点都不为此困扰，“我能 _闻见_ 你们两个蠢蛋，”她提高了声音，“你知道这有多不得体吗？”她的目光落到那个空托盘上，迪恩不明白她是怎么知道只有两个人吃了饭，但她就是知道，她美丽的面孔扭曲起来，“滚出去！”她喊道，“跟鲍比一起睡到马厩去。如果我明天早上出来发现你们离开了，我会是诺瓦克老爷猎捕你们时候的二把手！”

 

两个壮硕的保镖逃窜出去，他们的脚步声像是雷鸣一样落在台阶上。马斯特女士关上门，将椅子卡在门把手下面。她叹了口气，向迪恩走去。迪恩在她开始喊叫时就坐起身来，她挨着床的边缘，给迪恩又递了一袋腰果，“你应该跟我说的，”他说，“诺瓦克的庄园不会容忍Omega诱捕，那两个家伙回去之后有够受的。”

 

“你怎么知道我没有吃饭？”迪恩说，他开心地接过腰果。

 

“三个脏碗，两个脏勺子。”她回答，迪恩恍然大悟。

 

“睡吧，迪恩，”她友好地说，“我会在晚上保护你的，没人能越过我。”

 

迪恩不愿被一个娇小的女人保护，他叹了口气，试图给自己找到一个舒适的位置。过了一会儿，他听到远处传来长刀出鞘声音，他笑了起来。

 

好吧，或许她并不是纸上谈兵。他留下了一些腰果作早餐。

 

 

 

 

 

第二天早上的旅程让他坐立不安，迪恩的保镖被绑在马车上跟着跑，马夫慢下速度，不至于杀死他们，在慢速前进中，马斯特女士因为整夜操劳，在20分钟后就坠入梦乡。迪恩试图在断续的恳求和喘息中说服自己那两个家伙是罪有应得，但他做不到。对于Omega诱捕来说他们做的不算什么，他经历过更糟糕的。

 

“停下来，”在估计有十英里后他开口说道，“求你，停下来，让他们回到马车上。”

 

马斯特女士哼了一声醒了过来，她听见他了，她对上他的眼睛，迪恩觉得自己在对方眼中看到了意思尊重。她敲了敲马车的顶部，车子停了下来，“让他们回来吧，鲍比，”她喊道，“Omega不喜欢他们的惩罚。”

 

迪恩听见咕哝抱怨的声音，感觉到车子颠了一下，“他们需要喝水。”他补充道。

 

马斯特女士翻了个白眼，“你还要给他们疗伤抱抱吗？”迪恩瑟缩了一下，“他们光着脚吗？”

 

“不，他们是佣人，不是Omega，”马斯特女士提醒他，眼睛看向迪恩光裸粗糙的脚，“一般来说他们比你的地位要高，所以为什么让你的心为他们滴血呢？他们在我们过夜的地方，在老爷规矩的束缚下以最糟糕的方式折磨了你。”

 

“我已经习惯了，”迪恩说，“少一餐饭，听着他们给对方手淫，这并没有那么糟糕。”

 

梅格看了他一会儿，然后仰头笑了起来，她敲了敲门，“鲍比！”

 

“你他妈又想要什么？”那男人回答，抽开门轴将门打开，迪恩问道结合Alpha的味道，混着干草和动物的气息，“我把那两个懒虫放回来了！”

 

“迪恩想要他们喝点水。”她解释道。

 

“你开玩笑吧？在他们干了那些事儿之后？”灰发的马夫看向迪恩，这时候他在想起自己应该把面纱放下来，男人看着他摆弄那愚蠢的玩意儿，微微笑起来，“我们真的把迪恩·温彻斯特带给诺瓦克老爷了吗？”他对马斯特女士说，“他难道不是那个烧了歌剧院，让圣亚当斯气急败坏的家伙吗？”

 

“诶，只有后者才是被证实的，”马斯特女士说，“他想让保镖们喝点水，”她强调，“我觉得我们应该这么做。”

 

“这只会让他们在受诺瓦克处罚的时候流更多血，”鲍比哼了一声，“但是，好吧，我会给他们喝水。我们能走了吗？”

 

“是的，你这老爱生气。”马斯特女士关上门，迪恩听见鲍比上了锁。

 

“我不明白，”迪恩在他们重新启程的时候开口，“为什么要这么残忍？他们跟在后面跑或许都活不过这段路，而且，为什么不给他们喝水呢？”

 

“因为，他们自己就很残忍，”马斯特女士轻松地回答，“他们是自食其果。”

迪恩靠了回去，闭上眼睛。他的屁股因为路程的颠簸而酸疼，而他渴望出去，自行离开，逃离注视他的双眼。他想要自由，想成为自己的主人。他的胃咕噜噜地叫了起来，于是他拿出最后半点腰果吃了下去。虽然他十分饥饿，但还是给马斯特女士递了一点。

 

“不，你吃吧，”她轻柔地说，“等我们到了你的新家，厨师会给你做好晚餐的。你得一个人吃饭，但绝不会挨饿。之后女佣会把你带到自己的房间，准备好让你休息。”

 

“我猜除非诺瓦克老爷需要我，我不必帮他暖床？”他内心苦涩，“事情通常不是这样的，大多数Alpha想让自己的战利品待在他们身边。”

 

“你会知道，迪恩，卡西迪奥·诺瓦克不是你所见过的任何Alpha。”她说。

 

“停下，你会让我好奇的，”迪恩呢喃，“他至少有那么一点像其他Alpha，不然我现在就不会在这里了。”

 

马斯特女士没有回答，迪恩吃完了自己的腰果，然后坠入梦乡。

 

 

 

 

 

“迪恩，醒来，我们到了。”

 

迪恩呻吟着清醒了过来，噢，他浑身都酸痛得要死。门被打开，他跌了出来，但鲍比接住了他，“小心点儿，”老人笑着说。他扶着迪恩站好，然后后退了一步，“我猜你在那学校里不怎么坐马车吧。”

 

迪恩不知道要怎么办，他被允许与马斯特女士交谈，但鲍比就另当别论了。所以他点点头，试图拉伸一下自己的肌肉。他的扇子从和服里掉了出来，落在鹅卵石道路上。

 

鲍比弯腰捡起他们，看着铁边上的印花，吹了声口哨，“还带着传家宝呢，孩子？”他笑着把它们递给了迪恩，“一个小小的建议？别拿他们冲着诺瓦克老爷挥，除非你想吃了它们。”

 

“鲍比，你知道他不该讲话的。”马斯特女士一边让保镖下来一边训斥着，“诺瓦克老爷说不定还指望着他用那个呢。”

 

“我知道，而且我还知道这个麻烦制造者想为他自己挥出一条自由之路呢。”鲍比无比准确地说。

 

迪恩觉得他应该做点交流了。他挥开一把扇子，又猛地合上，表达他的不悦。

 

鲍比大笑，“我知道那是什么意思，你这机灵蛋，”他说“记住我的话，把扇子用在该用的地方完全没问题，把它们用在老爷身上，你就有麻烦了。”

 

一阵响亮通透的钟声响了起来，鲍比和马斯特女士直起腰板，“我去告诉老爷我们得到他的Omega了，”马斯特女士抚平自己的制服，“我会让查理来带迪恩进去，在这儿等着好吗，鲍比？我得把这两个蠢蛋带上。”

 

“好的，当然。”鲍比说。

 

马斯特女士让两个保镖走在她前面，他们听从了她的命令。迪恩看着她把他们推到一扇开着的门里。

 

迪恩四周打量着，马车屋非常结实，用方石块和厚木桩筑成，房椽撑着铺瓦的屋顶。他觉得鲍比会在照顾马匹的时候直接把马车推到另一扇比较大的门里。

 

“孩子，你没有理由相信我，”鲍比悄声说道，“如果我是你，我大概绝对不会相信任何人。你经历的事情简直就是狗屎，这个毫无疑问。但是，在Tor-Valen这些都没有关系，这里不是天堂，我们跟其他地方一样都有麻烦，但是你不会挨鞭子，也不会因为做错事而挨饿，懂吗？”

 

迪恩低下头表明他听见了，并且在考虑鲍比说的话。

 

“好了，我的意思是，”鲍比继续说道，“我得告诉你，别在有机会见识一切之前就试着逃跑，因为如果诺瓦克老爷要追捕你的的话，他不会善罢甘休。他确实是个公正的人，但他不接受侮辱。你好好想想。”

 

迪恩侧了侧脑袋，因为可以生小孩而被视为财产又是何等侮辱呢？他有想过这个吗？Alpha是如此傲慢而愚昧，他们因为傲慢而 _软弱_ 。几句刻意的言语就能让他们怒火中烧。迪恩早该知道的。

 

“你不会一直戴着面纱的，”鲍比平淡地说，迪恩猛地抬头，“老爷不喜欢这个，他大概会问你。如果你想戴着他也会允许的，但是这里的其他Omega都没有戴。”

 

“其他……？”迪恩失去了控制开口说话，他不得不狠狠咬住牙关。

 

鲍比眼都没眨，“你不会以为你的贴身女仆会是个可能侵犯你的Alpha，或是不理解你的Beta吧？”他摇了摇头，“查理是个Omega，厨师也是。”

 

这一次，Dean不再刻意保持沉默，“他也买了他们吗？”他挖苦地问，“是的，”鲍比承认，“否则还能怎样的，孩子？”

 

“他为我付了多少钱？”迪恩问。

 

“天，我不知道，”鲍比把他的宽边旅行帽摘了下来，挠了挠脑袋，“因为你是个臭名昭著的麻烦制造者，所以大概不是很多，而且你比黄金生育年龄年长了10岁。”

 

迪恩搓了搓牙齿，几乎尝到血的味道，“谢了，”他讽刺地说，“我26岁，不是66岁。”

 

“只是讲出事实而已，”鲍比辩护道，“我没想要冒犯你，你的生活够辛苦的，而这一切肯定与你想要的差得多。但是我得告诉你，在做蠢事之前先 _等一会儿_ 。”

 

好吧，迪恩可以接受这样的交谈。他可以，也确实这么做了。但是，鲍比是个Alpha，他不明白整个童年都被灌输一个理念是什么感受：你除了为Alpha服务之外没有任何用处，“你的父亲因为为你感到羞耻而把你卖掉了吗？”迪恩反驳道，“你有试过不得不离开自己的弟弟吗？你试过无数次被买走又退回吗？”

 

鲍比盯着他看了一会儿，把帽子戴了回去，然后摇了摇头，“没有，孩子，”他轻柔地说，“但是，我确实知道拥有糟糕家庭是什么感受。相信我。”

 

“跟Alpha爸爸吵架了？”迪恩感兴趣地问道，这不是什么新鲜事儿，Alpha父亲总是想要他们的Alpha儿子服从自己，因为这让他们感觉更“Alpha”。

 

“我的老爸——愿他永远在地狱煎熬——把我妈妈打死了，”鲍比坦诚地对他说，“我用祖传的一把柯尔特杀了他，”鲍比敲了敲自己的大腿，迪恩看见那把枪的把手卡在枪套上方，“我被判奴役，然后就去给诺瓦克老爷的父母工作。在他从他们那儿分家的时候，他把我带了过来。”

 

面对这样的悲剧，迪恩无法言语。

 

“噢，你在这儿！”一位年轻的红发女人快活地靠近了他们，“我是查理，你的女仆。”她想迪恩快速地鞠了个躬，“快进来吧，我觉得你肯定想吃点什么，然后洗个澡，然后在静止的平面上休息一下。”

 

迪恩在进去的路上停顿了一下，好向鲍比点头以示尊敬。在半透明的面纱下，他看见老人摆出了回敬的姿势。

 

迪恩一直低着头，眼睛看着地面进入门廊，因为他听见有人从身边走过过。查理把他带入了一个巨大的房间，闻上去像是香草和香料，她让他坐在一张长桌边，碗和罐子散落在各个角落。

 

“你在这儿等着，厨师会给你带晚饭，”她说，“你不能跟仆人一起吃饭，但是今晚之后我和厨师能跟你一起吃饭，别觉得太孤单，我们都觉得你应该先缓一缓再来认识其他人，好吗？”

 

她明亮愉悦的声音让迪恩同时觉得更好又更糟，他点了点头。

 

“噢，厨师来了。我会在45分钟之内回来，然后我们就去你的房间。”

 

查理离开后，厨师走了进来。他隐约看见了围裙，也因为查理善意的提醒，他知道对方肯定是厨师。一个碟子出现在他面前，迪恩忍不住惊异地盯着它看，不仅仅是因为碟子用某种精致的瓷制成，薄得他几乎能看透它，而且，它上面放着一块厚厚的牛肉，还有反季的蔬菜。

 

肯定是有什么地方弄错了。

 

“吃吧，”一个强势主妇式的声音命令道，“我一点都不想听见什么轻巧苗条的Omega身材的评论。”女人把一杯什么东西放在了他的左侧，敲了敲桌子，“如果不够的话，炉子里还有面包，酒在冰盒里，不过不要喝太多，你可能会觉得恶心。”她快步离开，裙子扬了起来。

 

迪恩一生中都没有吃过牛肉，价格太贵是一说，更何况Omega也无权享用。红肉代表着力量和权力，代表着Alpha，不应该浪费给Dean的肚子。他重重地吞了一口口水，看着血液从烤过的肉下聚集，它闻起来比迪恩闻过的任何东西都要好。慢慢地，他拿起刀叉切了一块下来，很小的一块。

 

他颤抖的手将那块肉送到了嘴里，迪恩差点痉挛发作。这太好吃了，焦脆多汁，无比美丽，简直难以置信。他咀嚼着那口肉，直到它糊作一团才去切下一块，缓慢地体验着美妙的感觉。然后，为了把味道冲下去，他拿起玻璃杯第一次尝试了红酒的味道。

 

迪恩觉得自己会原地爆炸，那微妙的、水果味的、甜腻的东西，如此轻易地滑下了他的喉咙。一阵冰镇的感觉让肉的味道显得更加完美。他惊异地又吞了一口，然后是下一口。他的胃暖了起来，一阵燥热侵袭了他的脸颊和脖子。他强迫自己放下玻璃杯继续吃饭。

 

噢，天哪，那蔬菜还是脆的，火候掌握得刚刚好，而非煮得烂熟。它们尝上去像是柠檬和青椒，还有些迪恩认不出来的东西，上面覆着一层椒盐黄油和某种碾碎的腰果。他从来没有吃过一餐这样的饭。

 

厨师回来的时候迪恩还在吃，他不得不把面纱放了下来。

 

“不饿吗，你这可怜的小东西？”女人问他，轻轻地啧了一下舌。

 

“别拿走，”马斯特女士跟在厨师后面进来，“他的胃萎缩了，那两个傻逼保镖昨晚吃了他的食物，还干了些我不能在得体场合说的事情。”

 

“噢！”厨师压低了声音，听起来被恶心到了，“噢，你这可怜的、可怜的小东西！”她拿起迪恩的杯子盛满，然后又取了一盘面包过来。热气蒸腾着，当她将黄油块放到几片面包上面的时候，黄油立刻融化了，“成日饿着会让吃东西变得有些困难，”她说，“你想在这里待多久就待多久，好吗？不着急。”然后她就离开了，马斯特女士慢慢地抽出一张椅子，在他对面坐下。

 

“想让我关上门吗？”她问，脑袋向门口指了指，迪恩点头。马斯特女士向另一个房间宣布她要关一会儿门，然后又坐了回来，“现在，你可以好好吃饭了，不用操心着愚蠢的面纱。”她说。

 

迪恩感激地把面纱取了下来，继续开始吃饭。

 

“很不错，不是吗？”马斯特女士说，“外面那些家伙，她们几乎不明白一个Omega是如何长大的，但我知道。你从来没吃过牛肉，对吗？”

 

“对。”迪恩承认，不知道为什么突然感觉到羞耻。

 

“你的胃因为吃不饱饭萎缩了，”马斯特女士自己取了一片黄油面包，咬了一口，一边嚼着一边看着他，眼睛里带着同情而非可怜，迪恩知道两者的不同，同情意味着感受对方的悲伤，没有傲慢参与其中。

 

“我的天，你的餐桌礼仪很好，”梅格观察到，“你坐的很直，每次只吃一口，手肘一直悬空，而且不会像个农民一样胡吃海塞。诺瓦克老爷会很满意的。”

 

“我高兴坏了。”迪恩面无表情地说。

 

马斯特女士笑了起来，没有纠正他的态度，甚至连提都没提，只是跟迪恩一起吃完了那片面包，这餐本应该耗时45分钟的饭最终用了他75分钟。在他吃完之后，梅格取走了他的碟子和器皿，又给他倒了一杯酒，“这酒是我们自己酿的，”她说，“质量很好，我们不太在意配鱼的白酒或是配红肉的红酒，在材料几乎完美的情况下为什么要操心呢？”她把最后一杯倒给了自己，“不要担心喝太多，迪恩。我的意思是，不要偷偷摸摸地全部喝掉，但是也不要在想要舒缓心情的时候限制自己。”

 

迪恩点头表示理解，“我觉得有些……晕乎乎的。”他承认。

 

“你从来没有喝过酒，”她用指甲弹了弹额头，“好吧，你是从最好开始的。别跟我说我没警告过你。”

 

迪恩喝完了最后一杯酒，放下了自己的面纱。马斯特女士明白了他沉默的暗示，走去开门，“查理？他归你了。”她说道，“你准备好给他沐浴了吗？”

 

“萨默斯比和威尔克斯5分钟前刚提好水，”查理走了进来，“我等不及楼上的积水箱弄好的那天了，不用再往楼上搬热水啦。”

 

“显然。”马斯特女士用手帕包了一些面包递给迪恩，“你晚上可能想吃些零食。”

 

迪恩点头致谢，查理将他领出厨房。他还没仔细打量宽敞的佣人餐厅和休闲室，便被带到了一条长长的走廊上，之后是螺旋形的楼梯。他看着自己的脚下，发现楼梯是用古老光滑的木头制成，上面点缀着深棕色，贴在皮肤上的感觉很好。

 

查理在顶层停下，指了指栏杆的方向，“看一眼，”她催促道，“从这里你能看到大门的门廊，外面的油灯照着彩色玻璃，很漂亮的。”

 

迪恩微微抬起他的面纱，刚好够看到她所说的东西，那确实非常好看。门廊上没有放什么东西，两张小桌子，上面放着插画装饰，地板干干净净。他们去楼梯的路上曾经过那里，但因为他一直低着头，所以什么都没有看见。彩色的光线让空旷的房间看起来充满魔力，迪恩很高兴查理让他停了下来。

 

“诺瓦克老爷弄了这些窗户，”她悄声说着，仿佛这是什么大秘密，“在他的父母让他管理Tor-Valen之前，他一直在学习艺术，他现在学不成了，”她语气里带着一丝悲伤，“他太忙碌，你明白吗？”

 

不，迪恩不明白。

 

“好吧，来，我们继续。”查理说着扶住他的手肘，好像她不这么做他就会摔倒似的。

 

在查理打开门宣布这是他的房间时，迪恩以为那会是一间窄小粗糙的空间。他惊愕地停住脚步，打量着眼前用红木装饰的房间：墙上贴着深紫色的壁纸，书架摆得到处都是。房间很大，放一打人到里面也不会彼此推攘。那张床是个铁制的庞然大物，还连着床柱和顶棚，沉重的丝绒服帖地绑在上面。炉火烧得正旺，在壁炉前面放着金属制的浴缸，水蒸气正从里面冒出来。

 

迪恩一生中都没有这么想洗澡。

 

“好了，听我说，”查理说，“我是你的女佣，所以我可以看你的裸体，你也能跟我说话。”

 

迪恩不确定他想让任何人看他的裸体，这里跟桑尼那儿不一样，他跟那些男孩一起长大的。但是在过去五年里他一直试图一个人洗澡，因为他庞大、成熟的身体会吸引注意力，更何况，还有圣亚当斯对他所做的事留下的痕迹。

 

“别害羞，”查理说着，“我见过很多人的裸体，女佣福利什么的，”她在迪恩能阻止她之前就摘下了他的面纱，她惊讶地后退了一步，看着他的脸，“噢”她呢喃，“好吧，诺瓦克老爷不会失望的。”

 

迪恩保持着自己冷漠的表情，“为什么？”

 

查理吞咽，挤出了一个微笑，“你的学校里没有镜子吗？”

 

“没有，”迪恩承认，“有什么意义吗？”

 

“有什么……？”查理瞪着眼睛，她靠近他，慢慢地将手放到他的腰带上，“你是在说你从来没有见过自己的脸吗，迪恩？”

 

“12岁之后就没有了。”迪恩说。

 

查理用手捂住嘴巴，然后开始动手脱掉他的和服，她的手在解开他内衣的绑带时一直在微微颤抖着，那层内衣是棉质的，旨在为他提供温暖和礼节。她必须抬手来干这个活儿，因为绑带系在他的肩膀上，“为什么不要镜子呢？”她问。

 

“镜子很贵。”迪恩指出，“桑尼那儿是给穷苦Omega的，他几乎都不能喂饱我们，富有的Alpha买家给他提供资金。”

 

“噢，”查理的声音听起来又有些悲伤，“我不是在那种学校里长大的，我没有想故意让你不舒服。”

 

“没关系。”迪恩向她保证。但是开始对这个女孩如何长大感到好奇，大多数人都不会留着Omega孩子，他们会惹来太多是非，太过冒险，先别说他们在热潮来临时根本没有自卫能力，还不能干活，所以只会消耗家庭的经济资源。

 

迪恩把扇子放到了地板上，查理瞥了一眼，将他的衣服全部脱了下来，“你的扇子，”她说着，语气好像是在看着什么诡秘物件。“你的交流工具和你的……武器。”

 

“是的，”迪恩说，为对方的眼睛没有放在他的身体上感到高兴，他踏入浴缸中，她快步上前扶着他防止他滑倒，“看上去不太像是武器，我知道。”

 

“是，完全不像。”她同意道。

 

迪恩滑入浴缸中，背靠着光滑温暖的金属，叹了口气。这是一场又热又美好的沐浴，虽然热量依然与他以前习惯的不能比，但比旅馆的要好得多。他意识到自己不知道将面包放到了哪里，他扭头，发现自己在进入这个庞大卧室时将松了手，现在那个包裹正落在地上。

 

查理看见他注视的方向，走去帮他将面包拿了过来，并放到了那个奢华的梳妆台上，然后将他的扇子也放到了那里，“你想要哪种香皂？”她问着从某个抽屉里拿出一个木盒。

 

“随便哪种都可以，我猜。”迪恩回答。这是个什么问题啊，香皂就是香皂。

查理拿着一小块儿香皂走回来，它闻起来像是橙子和其他什么美好的东西，十分浓郁，“先给你用藿香吧，毕竟诺瓦克老爷至少要明天或是后天才会见到你。”她说。

 

噢，对。Alpha和他们对Omega气味的偏好。

 

“我希望橙花和玫瑰能盖住我的味道，”她一只手探到水里，擦拭迪恩的手臂，“Tor-Valen里没有太多Alpha，但我还是不想给他们造成压力。”

 

迪恩勉强忍过了这场沐浴，直到查理坚持要清洗他的背部。她的反应可想而知，迪恩无奈地闭上了眼睛。

 

“谁对你做了这个？”查理的声音紧绷。

 

“查尔斯·圣亚当斯，”迪恩回答，“我在公共场合反抗了他，他想要占有我，我拒绝了。他年龄太大，周围人又太多，所以他不能处死我，但是他确实保证赢回了自己的尊严。”

 

“我的上帝，”查理一边轻柔地清洗着他的背部一边说，“你是那个烧了歌剧院的Omega！”

 

迪恩用鼻子叹了口气，他不觉得有谁能证明是他做的，但是佣人们之间的闲谈很可能会把指控重新指向他，“如果这件事能被证实的话，我已经是个死人了，”他指出，“请不要再谈论这个了。”

 

“好吧。”她轻声同意道。

 

沐浴用了太久，在查理洗完他的头，觉得他足够干净的时候，迪恩已经昏昏欲睡了。她帮他从浴缸里出来，擦干他的身体，给他穿上了一件白得耀眼的丝制长睡袍，代表着他处子的身份。她将他塞到厚被子和干净的床单之间，为他点亮了火炉。

 

“如果你需要什么摇铃就好了。”查理不再直视他的眼睛，一言不发地离开了，她甚至没告诉他铃铛的位置。

 

迪恩躺着，不确定是什么东西让他不愿意起身穿好衣服逃之夭夭。好吧，或许是因为这里很温暖。在洗衣/沐浴日之外，他几乎不记得自己有过这么温暖的时候，在深秋简直史无前例。还有，他的肚子前所未有地饱胀，催得他昏昏欲睡。床也很舒服，坚实而柔软，跟床板的感觉大相径庭。能享受好东西确实不错，但是迪恩不允许自己满足于这个金丝笼子，就此不再反抗。

 

天哪，这里实在是太安静了。他只能听见烤火的声音，这房间大概是隔音的。好吧，当然，在庄园主人想要撕裂他的时候，他肯定不想让佣人听见尖叫声。将欺辱藏在门背后，这样所有人都能假装世界上没有奴役和压迫。

 

就在迪恩快要坠入梦乡的时候，他听见走廊上传来关门的声音，他猜是那个与北面墙壁相连的房间。几分钟之后他听见敲门声，然后是查理的声音，门再次被大开，两个声音彼此喃喃低语着。门再次被关上，接着是女性轻柔的步点落在走廊木地板上。

 

所以，房间并不隔音。而且，迪恩打赌他隔壁的房间属于诺瓦克。

 

**第一章 完**

 

[1] Pannia, panya 和hadja均为作者自创的词汇，我根据日语和中文里已有相近的意思进行了翻译，存在很大的准确度偏差，但是还是能凑合着用的（不）。以下是这三个翻译的解释：

“番人”在日语中有守门人、低等武士的意思；

“嫔人”中的嫔字，根据《说文》解为“嫔，服也。谓服事人者”。因为在这个社会中Omega的地位低人一等，必须服从主人，所以可以拿来凑活着用（不）；

“爱鉴”是古人给情人写信用的问候语，直译过来就是“请爱人体鉴明察”，但在这里我直接当做一个词作指称了不要太在意。）

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pannia, panya 和hadja均为作者自创的词汇，我根据日语和中文里已有相近的意思进行了翻译，存在很大的准确度偏差，但是还是能凑合着用的（不）。以下是这三个翻译的解释：
> 
> “番人”在日语中有守门人、低等武士的意思；  
> “嫔人”中的嫔字，根据《说文》解为“嫔，服也。谓服事人者”。因为在这个社会中Omega的地位低人一等，必须服从主人，所以可以拿来凑活着用（不）
> 
> “爱鉴”是古人给情人写信用的问候语，直译过来就是“请爱人体鉴明察”，但在这里我直接当做一个词作指称了不要太在意vvv


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

晨光叫醒了迪恩，他猜测时间大概是六点，或者稍微晚一些。房间里并没有钟表。他起床查看衣柜，想知道自己除了传统和服之外还被期望穿上什么样的服饰。然而，那些和服并不是迪恩习惯的传统款式，它们十分厚重，用了双层的丝绸，上面绣着华丽的刺绣。他拿起一件暗绿色的放到床上铺开，惊讶得说不出话来。

 

和服上用橙色的线绣着一只巨大的、巧夺天工的老虎，正从明暗交错的绿色竹林里走出来。整件衣服漂亮极了。不过他早应该想到的，诺瓦克家缠万贯，自然会精心打扮自己的Omega来展现这份财富。

 

话虽如此，他也不能裸着走来走去

 

迪恩找到了一件同样是丝制的底衫穿上，然后套上那件和服。它感觉很舒服，太舒服了。他很庆幸自己不是个毛发旺盛的Omega，不然他还要在剃毛之后才能好好感受到丝绸的柔软。在他的人生中，他已经明白所有小小的舒适都比一无所有要好得多。

 

迪恩走近第一个书架，上下观察着。他识字，这意味着他比普通Omega要好一点儿，但也别指望他能读懂太高深的东西。

 

藏书的数量让他无比惊讶，或许诺瓦克把他塞进了图书馆里。他拿出一本写着封面上诗歌的书，接着给火炉里加了些柴火。他走回床边坐下，谨慎地调整着自己的姿势，不至于在丝质和服上压出印子。

 

他读了一个小时的书，艰难地辨别着一些字眼。接着查理走了进来，上下打量着他已经穿着完毕的样子，看上去有些不高兴，“我应该帮你更衣的，”她训斥着把书从他手里抽走，“来吧，该吃早餐了，你的面纱呢？”

 

迪恩把那可恶的玩意儿拿出来戴上，跟着她进入走廊。

 

晨光点亮了诺瓦克的窗户，但并不如昨天傍晚那样耀眼，光线看起来并非直接照射进来的。迪恩疑惑为什么要把要把窗户安在房子的这一边，来捕捉黄昏而非清晨的阳光。

 

查理把他带到厨房，让他与马斯特女士坐在一起，厨师则无处可寻。梅格轻车熟路地给他们俩上餐，迪恩抬起他的面纱，就着真正的枫糖浆吃了一餐华夫饼。在桑尼那儿的每个圣诞节，男孩们都能吃到真正的枫糖浆和烙饼，所以他没有被这份豪气噎得喘不过气，但他依然对这个地方感到惊奇，仆人竟然能够吃上这么好的食物。

 

“你睡得好吗，迪恩？”马斯特女士问道。

 

“很好，这里很安静。”迪恩告诉她。

 

“学校里很吵闹吧，我猜。”她评论道。

 

“永远如此。”迪恩回答道，露出了一丝微笑。

 

“哇哦，”马斯特女士说，“你这笑容可真不得了，迪恩。”迪恩并不明白，他脸上肯定显露出了困惑的表情。

 

 “迪恩十二岁之后就没再看过镜子了。”查理说话的语气好像这是什么丑闻似的。

 

不像查理，马斯特女士看起来并不惊讶，“对，”她说，“你可能是第一次听到这个，查理，但是大多数Omega不会在他们的有钱父母家里住到成年。”她咬下一大口华夫饼，给了查理一个古怪的眼神，“你很幸运，孩子。”她补充道。

 

“噢，我知道我很蠢，”查理辩解道，“我只是觉得这太不对了。”

 

“缺少镜子不是什么大事。”马斯特女士有些冰冷地说。

 

迪恩隐约感觉马斯特女士或许在哪儿有一个亲近的Omega，或者，曾经有过。

“是，我 _知道_ 。”查理抬高了声音。

 

“不，你不知道。”马斯特女士说。

 

迪恩听见脚步声，便放下了自己的面纱，但另外两位忙着跟彼此吵嘴的女士并没有听见。接着，门开了。

 

迎接迪恩的是一副惊为天人的面孔。高颧骨，锋利的鼻梁，明亮的蓝眼睛，还有饱满、柔软、微微翘起的嘴唇。一双生动的眉毛高高挑起，显露出一丝困扰的神情，“梅格，我指望你能 _控制_ 住所有人，”他说话的声音像是在低吼，“我 _不想看_ 见你们彼此争吵。”

 

迪恩的老二跳了一下。

 

“是我的错，先生。”马斯特女士——梅格说道，老天，她听上去真的是在懊恼。

 

诺瓦克——他必须得是诺瓦克——对她点了点头，接着看向了查理，她顺从地坐着，像一个好Omega那样露出自己的脖子，“查理，请务必记住愚蠢不是你拿来大肆宣扬不知悔改的借口。”他斥责道，但是 _老天_ 啊，那声音。迪恩必须控制自己静止不动，他的每一丝本能都在要求他跪倒地上抬起自己的屁股。强大、威严，诺瓦克的声音听上去像是他每天早上都用盐和箭头漱口。

 

迪恩从不、从不愿意让自己在Alpha面前屈服，他用尽每一丝尊严来奋力反抗。但此时此刻，他从自己的椅子上滑了下来，屈膝跪地。他低下头，在突如其来的寂静中喘着气。他能在房间里尝到自己的震惊，但现在，他也能闻到卡西迪奥·诺瓦克的味道。

 

这男人的气味简直不真实，它让迪恩的血液熊熊燃烧。像是秋雨落在石楠与雪松燃起的篝火上，那味道复杂又干净，没有一丝恶臭。迪恩在恐惧中颤抖着，在此之前没有一个正值壮年、精力充沛的Alpha的味道不让他感到恶心。

 

“而你，你一定是迪恩。”诺瓦克的声音变得轻柔起来。

 

迪恩打了个冷战，但依然点了点头。他开始流汗，藿香的味道从他身上扩散开来。

 

“哦，哦不，”查理呢喃，“我真的很抱歉，诺瓦克老爷，我昨天给他用调香香皂洗了澡，我以为你今天一整天都会在养蜂场！”

 

“没关系的，查理，”诺瓦克仍然在用那副轻柔的语调讲话，他的靴子出现在了迪恩面前，那并不是一双迪恩设想的闪亮、柔软而昂贵的骑马靴，而是一双硬皮靴，上面沾着少许黑色的干泥，皮革上面满是褶皱和挫痕，“迪恩在这里不是为了取悦我。”

 

什么？迪恩觉得自己要尖叫出声，如果他不是来取悦诺瓦克，那又是来取悦谁的？他会被交给什么人？

 

“不要害怕，迪恩。”诺瓦克说，迪恩感觉到自己的面纱被微微触碰，“在我的房子里你不需要戴着这个，如果你想的话你可以留着它，我明白你从小就被要求戴着这个，它或许能给你提供安慰。但千万不要因为担心我会因为看到你的脸而感到不悦而戴着它，也不要因为别人告诉你展现自己会冒犯他人而戴着它。”

 

迪恩内心无比慌乱，他该怎么做？如果诺瓦克想让他摘掉它，那么他就应该摘掉，但是面纱在他不想被展示时为他的想法、甚至尊严设下屏障。虽然他内心依然在纠结，但他感觉到自己的手臂却已经抬起，他的手指抓住这可恶的薄纱，它向世界宣告着他低人一等的地位。他低下头将它取下，等待着，依然喘着气，他感觉自己的膀胱或许很快就会失去功效。

 

 “你越来越害怕了，”诺瓦克的声音里充满了懊恼，“查理，梅格，请给我们一些空间。我会将迪恩护送到他的目的地。”

 

两位女士安静地离开了。

 

诺瓦克在他面前跪了下来的时候，迪恩差点晕过去。没有一个Alpha应该与迪恩平起平坐，绝不。

 

 “迪恩，”他说，“让我现在就澄清一件事，我买下你不是因为我想要一个Omega来暖床，我卖你是对一些极其糟糕又不完善的法律事务妥协，我必须拥有一个Omega伴侣，但没有一条法律规定我必须繁衍后代。”

 

迪恩的心跳开始回到正常速率，他点头以示自己听见了。他的手掌因为紧张而汗湿，他用手在和服上蹭了一下。

 

“我的父母是我所知道的最为固执的人，”诺瓦克继续道，“如果我不与一个被认证的处子Omega结合，他们就会从我手中夺走这个地产。他们太过自大，以至于从未考虑过我不愿合法强奸别人。”

 

 _噢，哇哦，欲戴其冠，必承其重 **[1]**_ ，迪恩突然感到一阵黑色幽默，想要呕吐的冲动开始削弱了。

 

“所以，我利用他们的疏忽，将你买了回来，”诺瓦克继续解释道，“我只希望你至少能够配合这场闹剧，你会拥有你想要的一切，甚至是在任何时候前往任何地点的自由。我不会要求占有你的身体，或者甚至是你的时间。我只希望能够守住我深爱的这份产地。”

 

他听起来十分诚恳，迪恩已经听过了太多谎言，但他在诺瓦克身上没有听到，“你为什么想要我？”他问道，头依然低垂着。

 

“因为你是有权有势Alpha们后花园里的荆棘，”诺瓦克回答道，语气里带着一丝笑意，“因为你打破了偏见，说真的，我还以为你会在我们见面那一刻就开始挑战我呢。”

 

迪恩通常会的，但他也从来没有像这样被卡西迪奥·诺瓦克的味道和样貌给击垮，对方有能力把任何Omega丢到原始本能之中。迪恩不明白查理为什么没有被这个男人影响，“鲍比让我给你一次机会，”他说，而这确实也是实话，他没有在说谎，只不过是省略了一些信息，“他给了我一些公允善意的指导。”老天，尝试跟诺瓦克说话简直是 _折磨_ ，迪恩憎恶这个。

 

“啊，我明白了。没错，鲍比确实十分令人信服。”诺瓦克拾起那副面纱打量着，“你可以直视我的眼睛，迪恩，我看不惯你的族群被对待的方式，假以时日，我希望你能忘记一些你不得不忍受的规范。”

 

迪恩想要抬头看，他真的想。他此生中从未见过这么英俊的面孔，但这就是问题所在，只要看那么一眼，一切反抗的念头就从他的血液中逃窜出去。但是，诺瓦克仍在等待着，等待眼神接触，以及某种回应。迪恩抬起了头。

 

那双蓝眼睛就像是天空与海洋的融合，那颜色很深，就像旷工穿在腿上的牛仔布料，但充满深沉幽暗的意味。

 

“好吧，”诺瓦克说，“现在我知道为什么圣亚当斯那老色鬼为了你大费周章了。如果这能给你在他手中经历的折磨提供任何安慰的话，我希望你知道你已经 _完全_ 毁掉了他的名声。没人想跟不能控制自己财产的家伙做生意，更糟糕的是，他是如此的软弱，甚至不能让你尖叫出声，不是吗？”

 

迪恩感觉自己笑了起来。

 

诺瓦克笑出声来，“好极了，我能看见你眼睛里的火焰，燃烧的绿色，非常好。”他站起身，将迪恩的面纱扔进火炉里，它像闪光纸一样燃了起来，“你得让那火焰继续燃烧，迪恩，别让别的混账击垮你。”他伸出手想帮迪恩站起身来，那手势并非暗示迪恩无法自己站起来，而是出于礼节，这让这份好意变得容易接受。

 

诺瓦克的手掌强壮而轻柔。

“现在，我得要去看望我的蜜蜂了，”诺瓦克说，“你想跟我一起来呼吸点新鲜空气吗？你可以好好考虑我的问题，再给我答复”

 

“好的，”迪恩回答，“今天看起来是个美丽的早晨。”

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩不知道自己应该对骑马作何感想，他从未骑过马，所以诺瓦克把他放到了一匹“按钮型”[2]的马上——鬼知道那是什么意思。接着，他为他解释如何抓住缰绳、如何导向、如何让它加速或减速。

 

迪恩试图集中精力，但他的眼神总忍不住飘向诺瓦克那边去。他每看对方超过两秒，就会忘记自己应该集中注意力。幸运的是，诺瓦克将他的分神理解成本能的恐惧，他最终对迪恩笑了笑说：“不如你跟我一起骑好了？”他问道，“实际上，这对你要求太高了。Omega并不会接受骑马的训练，而你肯定还因为离开家里而感到不习惯，况且你刚才显然还在担心我会把你当做性奴来使用。”

 

迪恩稳住自己，从马背上滑下来。他们面对面地站着的时候，迪恩就会产生别开视线的冲动，但他控制住了自己，“我……是的，那样可能会更好。我可以看看你是怎么做的。”他将马毛从大腿内侧扫去，试图不去想象他的和服被提到大腿上部看上去是副什么样子，“我的着装颇为不便，诺瓦克老爷。”

 

“我的名字叫卡西迪奥。”对方回答。

 

诺瓦克走进马厩，取出了一席厚厚的毯子，“这个能为你提供些许遮掩，原谅我没有事先考虑到，迪恩。”

 

所以，这男人并没有在看。迪恩看着他从马上下来，思索着诺瓦克是否真的如此高尚，又或者纯粹是在发情期之外对性不感兴趣。这种事情并不是没有听说过。但是，一个真正的Alpha鲜少会放弃窥探Omega身体的机会，特别是腿部，那是他们将一个荡货压在身下时会抓住的地方。

 

诺瓦克将毯子披到自己肩上，接着向迪恩伸手。迪恩不太确定接下来发生了什么，但是前一秒他还站在地上，下一秒就坐在了那只马的马背上，接着那张毯子就遮住了他的双腿。诺瓦克紧随其后，倾身拾起缰绳，胸膛贴着迪恩的脊背，迪恩的心跳开始疯狂加速。这感觉太过、太过令人心安，与从背后被人上太过相似。

 

迪恩开始变硬了，他祈祷自己不会开始产生Omega润滑，那可太尴尬了，他会含羞而尽的。

 

“你非常紧张，”诺瓦克说着引马向前，“试着放松起来，这是一种很棒的旅行方式。一旦你习惯了这个，我会为你买一匹自己的马，我保证你会每天无休无止地来骑。而且话说回来，你一旦学会骑马，那些恣意妄为的家伙就更不可能抓住你了。”

 

噢，他这话说得倒是不错。迪恩强迫自己的肩膀放松下来，但紧贴着他的强壮、坚实的大腿依然难以忽视，甚至运动的节奏也与性爱十分相似。迪恩明白自己必须快速想出一个计划，又或者坦白问题，并希望诺瓦克不会为此冒犯。没什么比用润滑浸湿对方的裤子更让人难堪的了。

 

“卡——卡西迪奥。”迪恩试图开口。

 

诺瓦克停下了马，“我做了让你十分沮丧的事情，”他悄声说，“是因为高度吗？还是你害怕动物？还是与一个陌生人靠的太近？”

 

迪恩闭上眼睛，“这真的十分尴尬，”他呢喃，“我的——我的身体对这种……晃动有特定的反应。”他没有再说下去。

 

“噢，”卡西迪奥在几秒之后明白了他的意思，他说话的语气更像是在喃喃自语，“迪恩，原谅我，”他飞快地说，向后退了一点，“你能自己在上面待一会儿吗？”

 

“可以。”迪恩告诉他。

 

卡西迪奥从马上下来，绕到马的另一侧，一手抓着鬃毛，“你可以往后坐一点，这样你就可以在我身后骑马，”他解释道，“这样可以吗？”

 

迪恩向下看向那双恳切的蓝眼睛，那双眼中没有对他表露出一丝邪念。他看着那头暗色的、滑稽的、四处乱翘的头发，那双美丽的嘴唇因为忧虑曲卷起来，“好吧。”他说着向后滑了一点。这说不定能行，因为他不是为成为“上面那个”而生的，所以反方向的运动应该没有关系。然而他需要几分钟让自己的老二冷静下来，“给我三分钟让我想想世界上最恶心的东西，好吗？”他抓紧自己的毯子以示问题所在。

 

卡西迪奥眨了眨眼，看向迪恩的手。他点了点头，转过身去背对迪恩，身体倚着马，“你的宿敌，圣亚当斯，现在已经卧床不起了。”他为迪恩的精神火药库补充道。

 

迪恩的老二像是被丢到被太阳晒得滚烫的石头上的、新摘下来的蝴蝶兰一样枯萎了下去，他呻吟了一声，扬起了头，“这倒是管用。”他承认。

 

卡西迪奥轻笑了一下，以一种无比优雅而强壮的方式跨回马上，他跳到一块突起的石头上，猛地跃了上来，“我很抱歉，但这对消除不方便的肿胀确实有奇效。”

 

迪恩脸红了起来。

 

“迪恩，你得在我侵犯你的时候告诉我，”卡西迪奥轻松地说，“我没有驯服Omega的天然需求，虽然就像刚才那样，我可能会无意识地这么做。但是我自出生起就缺少那种残忍的天性，对于这一点我十分感激，因为我相信这不过是Alpha们为自己糟糕行为找的借口罢了，那些家伙毫无责任感可言。”

 

迪恩对此不敢苟同，是的，很多Alpha狗屁不通的逻辑都毫无必要，或者至少能有些许收敛，但生体机理就是生体机理，他自己就是个例子。Alpha对他而言总是难闻、傲慢、令人生厌、令人恼怒的，直到他遇见这个男人。他的身体就是会对卡西迪奥 _做出反应_ ，但对方却没有这样的问题，这意味着这不是所谓的“灵魂联结”。

 

那种东西甚至都不一定真实存在，迪恩从未听闻或是见证一对灵魂伴侣联结，他觉得那不过是惊恐无助的Omega在奴役中编造出来的故事，用以提供一线希望罢了。

 

迪恩仔细地看着卡西迪奥的肩膀，他修长、优雅的后颈，他不听话的头发。对方的气味让迪恩心甘情愿地臣服：舒适、权威、安稳……实际上，他放松得几乎快要睡着了，毕竟他仍未完全从车马劳顿与压力中恢复过来。不一会儿，他便感觉到自己的胸膛倚向卡西迪奥的背部，接着他的头也靠到了对方身上。晃动的节奏慢了下来，接着，迪恩感觉到卡西迪奥有意识地靠向了他。

 

迪恩叹了一口气，坠入了梦乡。

 

他醒来时一只马凑在他面前，舔着他的脸。他避到一边，怒视着那只动物，“我不是午餐。”他说着站了起来，发现自己刚刚躺在毯子上。他把毯子卷好，四下寻找着他不同寻常的主人。

 

首先进入迪恩眼帘的是蜂箱，那么多个蜂箱，他甚至无法清点它们的数量，它们看上去有点像蚂蜂窝。或许是因为天气的缘故，周围飞来飞去的蜜蜂并不是很多，但他依然能听见他们的嗡鸣，得有上百万的蜜蜂才能制造出这么多动静。接着，他看见了卡西迪奥。

 

与迪恩预想相左的是，卡西迪奥面对蜜蜂没有穿戴任何防护。他站在大概20英尺之外的一个蜂箱前面，用赤裸的手臂往里面探，一直没过他的上臂。他另一只手上拿着一张薄薄的、半透明的纸，迪恩看着他取出一块蜂窝，把它包在那张纸上。

 在他走回来的时候，有好几只蜜蜂停在了他的身上，但对方几乎没有注意到。他看见迪恩已经醒了过来，便对他笑了起来，“你睡得好吗？”他问，同时用他修长的、裹着蜂蜜的手指挖着蜂窝下面流出的蜂蜜，接着将那暗金色的液体送到了自己的嘴里。

 

迪恩着迷地看着他，看着灵巧的粉色舌头滑出来接住那团蜂蜜，品尝着。噢，那张面孔，那双丰满的嘴唇，那双闪烁着愉悦的眼睛。迪恩感觉到自己的膝盖在发颤，“是的，”他低语，“我睡得很好，谢谢你。”

 

“很好。”卡西迪奥将那团包在蜂蜡纸上的蜂窝递给他，“你会喜欢这个的，薰衣草花蜜，这是Tor-Valen的特别出品。我鼓励我所有的雇员都吃这个，它营养很丰富。你知道人可以只靠蜂蜜过活吗？”

 

“我完全不知道。”迪恩承认道。他将牙齿埋入那块蜂窝中，咬下一小块，卡西迪奥在一旁等待着他发表意见。

 

噢，它确实很好吃，比好吃还要好吃，它浓郁的口感中带着一丝轻巧、明亮的、水一般的甜味。迪恩一边咀嚼着那块蜂窝一边呻吟着。他尝到了蜂蜡，但却完全没有影响这份美味。

 

“我们并不止生产这一种蜂蜜，但这是我最喜欢的，”卡西迪奥说，“到春天的时候，我们现在所在的这片夯实的土地上只会种上薰衣草，成千上万株苗种。我们在上个冬季的时候在温室里培育它们，这样等蜜蜂醒来、准备好集结的时候，就有足够的花朵供它们采摘了。”

 

如果这套程序能生产出这样的成果，那么迪恩肯定举双手赞同。

 

“这些蜂蜡可以为整栋房子提供足够的蜡烛原料了，”卡西迪奥说，“当然，我们也会用上油灯。”

 

迪恩吃完了递到他手里的最后一点蜂蜜。

“纸可以随意丢掉，”卡西迪奥告诉他，“这是可降解的，”他冲着迪恩笑了起来，“我很高兴你享受它，想在明早的面包里也来点这个吗？”

 

“是的，我想。”迪恩立刻回答道，“我昨天晚上喝了一点你们的红酒，它们也十分美味。”

 

“哦， _红酒_ ，”卡西迪奥脸上的笑容扩大了，“它被认为是一种甜点酒，糖度和酒精度都很高，不过当然，每一季的情况都有些许不同。”

 

“甜点酒，”迪恩重复道，“呃，它让我有些头晕。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

“除非是为了让我们更为……驯服，Omega们并不经常被允许喝酒。”迪恩告诉他。

 

卡西迪奥眯了眯眼睛，“我不喜欢这样。”他说。

 

“世道如此。”迪恩考虑着要不要在草地上擦一擦他黏腻的手指，但又觉得这样不过会把死掉的植被粘到手上而已。

 

卡西迪奥看见他犹豫的手，从他的长大衣里掏出一个瓶子和一面手帕，“来，让我给你倒点水。”他将一股清水倒在迪恩手上，接着把手帕递给他，让他清理干净。

 

迪恩无法理解，这个Alpha如此地照顾他，却不是为了将他推倒在床。显然，对方所有的善意不过是出于善意。他观察着、等待着，但逐渐开始确定卡西迪奥不过是乐于当一个善良的人而已。

 

“你看我的眼神很奇怪。”卡西迪奥说道。

 

迪恩立刻别开了视线，“我从未遇见过像你这样的人，你是一个很体贴的人。”

 

卡西迪奥叹了口气，“你多大了，迪恩？”

 

“二十六。”迪恩回答。

 

“二十六的年纪，而从来没有人体贴过你？”他问。

 

迪恩不得不再一次寻找合适的词句，“ _男人_ ……没有过。”他停顿了好一会儿才作答。

 

“Alpha没有过。”卡西迪奥立刻更正道，“但是，导师或老师也没有过，对吗？”

 

“除了如何弯腰倾身之外，没有必要教给我们任何其他的东西，”迪恩说着感到一阵愤怒袭来，“又或者，如何乖乖闭嘴，除非尖叫是买主想要听到的声音。”

 

卡西迪奥整个身体都紧绷起来，迪恩能闻到他身上的愤怒，即使他知道卡西迪奥的愤怒不是冲他而来的，他还是感到害怕。他往后退了一步。

 

愤怒的气味立刻被沮丧取代，卡西迪奥主动地从迪恩身边退得更远，“我不是在对你生气，迪恩，”他轻柔地说，“我气愤的是这个世界的价值观，将我们如何结合、与谁结合，甚至是多经常结合看得如此重要。我气愤的是你以前生活的糟糕环境，而我无法拯救你们每一个人。”

 

“人的衣食住行确实十分昂贵。”迪恩同意道。

 

“这不仅仅是现实操作上的问题，更大的问题出在掌权的人手上。”卡西迪奥走去拾起那块马毯，将它围在了迪恩的肩膀上，而在此之前迪恩甚至没有意识到自己在发抖，“他们觉得自己的财富和影响力才是最重要的事情，于是将 _人命_ 视为草芥，他们已经被贪婪和黑暗吞噬了。”

 

迪恩站在那儿，看着卡西迪奥，听着他说话，突然意识到自己此生以来从未与任何人有过这么长的交谈，甚至与Omega也没有过。不，这个说法并不准确。他从未如此长时间地占据一个人的注意力，而却没有真正的恐惧参与其中，而且这份注意力的主人不认为他是个傻瓜，或者只是个性爱玩具。

 

卡西迪奥跃上马背，引它向迪恩走来，“让我带你回去吃午餐，也好让你有些私人时间，”他指示道，“你肯定很想去探索一下房子里面，待在温暖的地方，我不应该让你陪我来这里吹冷风的。”他托住迪恩的手肘，“抓紧。”他说，在迪恩抓稳他之后，对方轻而易举地把他抱到自己身后。

 

在整个回程的路上，迪恩脑满脑子都是那股力量。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 他们一回来，查理就开始对他唠叨，抚平他的衣服，把植物和尘土碎块从上面扫掉。当她看见他腿上的马毛的时候，她把他轰到楼上，开始用一块湿布为他擦拭，“他会把你变成跟他一样的野蛮人的。”她阴沉地说。

 

“野蛮人？”迪恩有些惊讶地低头看向她，“卡西迪奥才不是野蛮人。”

 

查理咧嘴笑了一下，继续完成清理他的大业。她把脏掉的湿布丢进他的清洁盆里，“诺瓦克老爷或许不是那种会强迫Omega的Alpha，但他依然是个Alpha，”她说，“而如果一个Alpha不去操点什么来满足他野蛮的天性，他就会寻找别的发泄口，通常来说，这意味着暴力。”

 

迪恩眨了眨眼，卡西迪奥的一举一动都那么温和。

 

查理对他翻了个白眼，“我猜你见过的都是那种无性不欢的。”

 

“嗯，圣亚当斯在我拒绝给他的时候变得十分气急败坏。”迪恩承认道。

 

“是，我知道，”查理说，她的眼神里充满了同情，迪恩知道对方想起了他的背部，“迪恩，杀人和操人能平息Alpha的火焰，”她教育他，“我知道这显而易见，但有的时候就是因为事实太过显而易见，我们反而会忽视它。”

 

“你在说卡西迪奥很暴力，”迪恩说，“但他给我的感觉不是这样的。”

 

“当然不是，”她对他摇了摇头，“你不是竞技场上的对手。诺瓦克老爷用赤手空拳发泄他的苦闷，那种毫无规则的、肮脏的街头争斗。Alpha们会设置比赛，Alpha比赛，仅供Alpha们参与观看。”

 

“好吧，”迪恩说，“这难道不比出去强奸Omega要好多了吗？”

 

“是的，确实是。”她同意道，“但问题是，诺瓦克老爷 _从来不输_ ，他就是不。他这一点在其他Alpha那儿臭名昭著，你以为他是野蛮人中特立独行的那个，不是吗？但是真相并非如此。”

 

查理重重地叹了一口气，“他的克制力还是很好的，只有在压力倍增的时候他才会去参加比赛。比赛场里总有些得了些便宜，排到了第一名就不知好歹的年轻蠢货，接着，诺瓦克老爷出现了，然后， _啪_ ！”查理用拳头砸向他的手掌，“第一名就这么牺牲了，”她说，“记住，这不是什么拳击比武，这是以命相搏，伤害和杀戮是常态。”

 

迪恩感觉到一丝冷汗滑下了他的背脊，“槃国[3]里怎么还会有Alpha存活？”

 

“哎，这些比赛虽然肮脏，但好歹也有所组织，”查理说，“战犯、罪人和杀手都队列其中，迪恩，他们从世界各地被运过来。你应该去过首都吧，在登记你的出生性别的时候？”

 

迪恩点点头，“那是很久以前了，我还是个孩子。”

 

查理点头，“在首都的一边有一幢严格把守的建筑，窗子上面都按着铁栏，那里到处都是警卫，你是没法用一个铁撬棍杀出重围的。”

 

“噢。”迪恩确实记得这么一个建筑，他的父亲当时无视了他的疑问。

 

“那里是滋养希望的地方，”查理告诉他，“那地方可怕极了，全是最糟糕的Alpha，他们所有人都想有个机会与一个自由的Alpha打架，如果他们赢了，他们就会被释放。”

 

迪恩开始感觉到胃里一阵不舒服，“都是些畜生。”他呢喃道。

 

“是的，”查理拿起梳子来梳理他的头发，“诺瓦克老爷在他二十几岁的时候开始参加那些比赛，跟他得到Tor-Valen是同一个时间，他参加了九次，赢了九次。”

 

迪恩没有再问下去，而查理也不再继续说了。她为他整理好容貌，替他换上一件黑色的和服，然后跟他下楼一起去吃午餐。这一次，他得以与佣人们一起吃饭。

 

就在迪恩惊叹于午餐的丰盛时，他注意到之前嘲弄过他的两个保镖就坐在不远处。他为他们青紫、割伤的脸吃了一惊，其中一个人对上了他的视线，然后飞快地挪开了。

 

“他们怎么了？”他问梅格，对方正将用黄油煮出来的金黄色的土豆浓汤倒进他的碗里。

“他们不知分寸。”梅格回答道，声音响亮得让每个人都听得清清楚楚，“诺瓦克老爷不得不提醒他们这栋房子里不允许Omega诱捕。”

 

现在迪恩不知道自己还能不能吃下饭了，他盯了一会儿他的汤，接着拿起了酒杯。第一杯酒尝上去像水一样寡淡，梅格一言不发地又为他满上了第二杯。暖意开始从迪恩的胃部蔓延，他盯着那两个保镖，直到其中一个人再次对上他的眼睛，对方眼中的恐惧让迪恩的神经尖锐而紧绷。

 

“喝你的汤，迪恩，”梅格轻声说道，“保证你有吃上面包，厨师专门为你做的。”

 

迪恩伸手去拿面包，注意力从那两个保镖身上转移开来。温热的黄油面包带着一点南瓜的味道，味道非常棒，但他依然感到十分沮丧。他用了好一会儿吃掉那个面包，他的汤已经开始结块，但他还是吃掉了它。他坐在那儿，在所有人都离开餐桌，继续完成他们各种各样的家务和工作的时候吃着最后一点食物。

 

“嘿。”梅格说，迪恩猛地抬头，发现整个佣人餐厅就只剩下他们两个人了。

 

“怎么了？”他飞速地问。

 

“别为那些家伙感到难过，”她说，“那种行为必须被消灭在初始阶段，不然那些Beta就会表现得像Alpha一样恶劣。那些家伙因为没有出生在食物链顶端而感到压力，有时他们的行为比Alpha还要糟糕。诺瓦克老爷必须严加管教。”

 

迪恩明白这个，他理解的。但是他依然不愿看到人们因为他而受到伤害。

 

“迪恩，我知道你是怎么想的，”梅格谨慎地说，“他们罪有应得，你是受害者。而且，如果诺瓦克老爷不教训他们的话，他们会觉得Omega诱捕是被默许的，你知道这种事情最终会演变到何种地步。让他们吃一顿鞭子，教会他们遵守规矩才是最好的做法。”她敲了敲他的碗，让他把最后一点残渣吃完，“这样，我知道你通常会找点事情给自己做，不如你来帮厨师清洗中午的餐具吧？我会告诉查理你在厨房里社交呢，况且这也不是谎言。我会跟诺瓦克老爷说你想家了，需要把手肘浸到热肥皂水里，听起来怎么样？”

 

实际上，是的，这听起来很不错。至少有那么一会儿，他能假装成一个普通平凡的洗碗工，“是的，这……这会很有帮助。”他轻声说，站起身来收拾自己的脏碟子，“谢谢。”

 

梅格对他笑了笑便离开了。

 

迪恩继续收拾自己的碟子，接着把它们都放到一个大水池旁边，里面以及堆积了好些等待清洗的东西。厨师正在用硬肥皂和搅拌器和出肥皂水来，她停下手中的活计抬头对他笑了起来，“需要干点活是吗，亲爱的？”她问，“梅格跟我说你可能会来帮我。”

 

哇哦，梅格可真他妈能干，她 _早就料到_ 他到这时候会想要干点活来分心了。“我很乐意帮助你。”迪恩同意道。

 

“好吧，从门口的挂钩那儿拿个大围裙，这样你这身漂亮的和服就不会弄脏了，在这里不用太拘谨。”

 

迪恩给自己找了个位置开始洗碗，厨师则负责擦干磨光。当水池满了的时候，他把水抽干，而她则把餐具放到一旁。他们合作得还算不错，因为迪恩对于厨房的运作模式还算有经验。在第三轮过后，迪恩感觉到自己放松了下来。这是踏实的劳动，与取悦Alpha或是如何摆动自己的臀部无关。

 

“亲爱的，请不要感觉到冒犯，但你的脚真的需要一些护理。”厨师在一个小时之后说道，“我知道即使是在冬天你也总是被要求光着脚走路，但是诺瓦克老爷不希望这样。在这里的事情做完之后，让我帮你把你的脚弄得更像脚而不是马蹄，好吗？”

 

迪恩惊讶地笑了起来，他向下瞥了一眼自己粗糙、起着老茧的脚，扭了扭脚趾，“它们很不得体吗？”

 

“仁慈的老天啊，是的，”她回答，“你用什么剪的指甲啊，黄油刀吗？”

 

迪恩再次笑了起来，他看见老妇的脸也因为共同的笑意皱了起来，“好吧，”他同意道，“虽然查理不会喜欢你抢她的工作的。”

 

“啧，”厨师说道，“查理是那种不会注意到脚的人，她从来不需要长时间地站立，你知道吗？但是我却十分清楚，厨师的工作要求我长时间地站着。如果我不好好照顾我的脚，我就没法儿完成自己的工作。”

 

迪恩点点头，十分认同她的话，“你的名字是什么？总不是厨师吧？”

 

“是艾伦，老天保佑你。”她说。

 

“你做的面包很好吃，艾伦，”他告诉她，“我的意思是，汤尝上去也很美味，但是我从来没有吃过这样的面包，尝上去几乎像是甜点。”

 

“我就猜你会喜欢的，”她笑着说，“你想学习如何真正地做饭吗，迪恩？没有什么规定禁止Omega学习厨艺，这并不被当成是体力活，鬼知道是为什么。况且这也能被当成是你用来取悦主人的一种方式。”

 

有事可做确实是不错的，迪恩想，“如果我整天都待在下面，查理会十分难过的。”

 

“那么最初几周先从早餐开始学起怎么样？”艾伦问道，“学会了早餐之后，我们就开始做午餐，然后是晚餐。这样的话，你每天都能有几个小时来好好忙活。”

 

迪恩的整个态度都变得积极起来，“艾伦，好的，”他说，“谢谢你，我需要跟诺瓦克老爷说这件事吗？”

 

“我会去说的。”她承诺道，她把最后一盘碟子放好，接着拿出了一个巨大的镀锌水盆，“你就在椅子上坐好，让我好好照顾一下你的脚。”

 

**第二章 完**

 

 

[1] 原文是Heavy hangs the crown，应该是heavy hangs the head that wears the crown 的缩写，这句话演变自莎士比亚《亨利四世》里的台词“Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown”

[2] 按钮型马（Push-button horse），指接受过专门训练，能够供所有人骑的马，跟专业赛马有所区别。

[3] 槃国（Panomu），这是作者虚构的地名，在行文后面会对这个世界观有更多的解释，此处就不剧透了。

这里是Nerd的部分：我对这个词出处有两个猜测，一个是印度方言泰卢固语中Panamu（పానము）一词，意思是“生命”或者“水”。另一个是美洲巴拿马运河（Panama）（后文提及Panomu所在地就是美洲），Panama这个词来自南美一个部落的语言，可能有着“有很多鱼的地方”的意思；两个可能中涉及“生命”的概念，而这个故事讲的是一个在天启之后重生的社会，故中文取“涅槃”的“槃”字做音译。（虽然感觉自己可能想多了哈哈哈哈哈哈）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉这章真是翻了几千年。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

 

所以，当卡西迪奥进来的时候，迪恩正坐在温暖的厨房里，满鼻子都是香料的味道，双脚浸泡在一盆滚烫、湿润的水里。一屋之主从后院回到房子里，迪恩猜测到夏天的时候那个地方会成为户外厨房。卡西迪奥在看见迪恩的时候猛地停了下来。

 

迪恩看着卡西迪奥惊讶的眼神，感觉自己的嘴唇开始扬了起来，“艾伦说我的脚非常不得体。”他解释道。

 

卡西迪奥缓慢而谨慎地给他回了一个笑容， 迪恩感觉自己的心跳开始加速，“她在打扮你，”他猜测，“查理难道不会有意见吗？”

 

“那小家伙最好没有，”艾伦从后院进来，带着一把大剪刀和一堆看起来像是柴火的东西，“你有见过查理的脚吗，先生？上面全是海娜纹身[1]，那可不是什么好教养。”

 

卡西迪奥抬头，在思索的时候眼神有些游离，“没有。”他最终说道，“我从来没有见过她的脚。海娜？那不是在宗教仪式和求偶的时候才会用的吗？”他把自己的狸毛帽子摘下，轻微地压着它的帽檐，继续思索着，“哦，查理有个Beta追求者，是吗？卡灵顿厅的鲁比女士？”

 

“老天，是的，”艾伦说，“那个黑发小地雷会把查理从你身边夺走的，诺瓦克老爷，你就等着吧。”她在迪恩面前坐下，检查他的脚，显然他还泡的不够久，因为对方又把它们给塞到了肥皂水里。

 

“我绝不会挡在爱情面前的。”卡西迪奥笑着说。他走向那个巨型橱柜，给自己找了些腰果，他吃了一大口，又扔了一把到准备好的碗里。

 

“海娜是什么？”迪恩问道。

 

“是一种用来给皮肤和头发染色的植物，”艾伦告诉他，“许多女性Omega用它来染黑自己的指甲，或是在皮肤上画画。她们逐渐发展出了一些复杂的设计，从世界各地得来的花纹图案。你或许一点都不知道，因为这在槃国并不常见。话说回来，这里种不出那种植物。”

 

迪恩对此十分感兴趣，“其他国家的男性Omega也会用这个吗？”

 

“有些会，”卡西迪奥替艾伦回答道，“通常是已经结合的Omega。”他吃了一把腰果，闭上眼睛品尝着，“他们身上带着自己Alpha的标志，或者是那个Alpha的家纹，我记得海娜的使用有一整套语言体系。”

 

艾伦把她的挫板浸入水下，开始刮下迪恩后脚跟上的死皮，“那东西最终会褪色的，”她解释道，“你得不断地重新染色，好让它保持最好看的状态。它还能调出不同的颜色，从亮红色到棕色到黑色。”她用一把刷子刷掉挫板上的死皮，接着继续她的进攻，“诺瓦克老爷，我想教迪恩做饭。”她说着转移了话题，“他想念厨房的工作，而我没有孩子来传承我的配方。乔除了在篝火上烤东西之外永远学不会其他做饭方式。”

 

“噢，”卡西迪奥咽下他嘴里的见过，他的眼神立刻看向迪恩，“迪恩，你可以做任何你想做的事情，记得吗？如果你想待在厨房里，那么就这么干。”

 

“他需要合适的衣服和鞋来做这份工作，”艾伦温和地指出，“举例来说，裤子。”

 

卡西迪奥眨了两下眼，“我会安排的。”他说。

 

迪恩无法相信自己的耳朵，Omega不被允许穿裤子，这给通向他屁股的道路增添阻碍，况且这还会让他被误认为是个Beta，或者更糟糕地，Alpha。但是，看看梅格，一个穿着西装的女人，女性管家。卡西迪奥显然对性别分工、或者是性征分工毫不在乎。

 

“让梅格带他去见克劳利，”卡西迪奥过了一会儿说道，他拿起那碗腰果放到迪恩肘边，“那个奇怪的裁缝会知道要怎么做的，或许你可以明天早上再去？我会派人打招呼的。”

 

“谢谢你，先生。”艾伦说着捏了捏迪恩的脚踝。“谢谢你。”迪恩讯速地重复道。卡西迪奥就这么离开了，迪恩伸手在碗里拿了些腰果。

 

“看见了吧，亲爱的？”艾伦说，“你在这里不必过得很悲惨，我知道你或许有过设想。天知道你的设想有多么糟糕。但是这是个很好的房子，甚至可以是很好的 _家_ 。”

 

迪恩点点头，无视脚上磨砂般的触感。他一边吃着腰果一边笑了起来，或许一切并非那么糟糕。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

等梅格把他带到克劳利的商铺的时候，迪恩已经后悔给自己的脚做的护理了。他能感觉到每一颗石头、每一粒沙子，而且，他还能感觉到落到他身上的视线。因为，看看，一个女性管家和一个没有遮掩的Omega大摇大摆地走进裁缝店铺，身后跟着鼻青脸肿的保镖，好像一切都是他们应得的似的。

 

门上挂着一副十分响亮的门铃，他们站在一旁等待一组穿着传统服饰的女性Omega在自己的保镖的陪同下离开。一个留着胡子、有着明亮双眼的矮个子男人从上到下扫视了他们一眼，然后又仔细看了一眼，“亲爱的 _上帝_ ，”他大声说道，“这是诺瓦克的Omega？”他吹了声口哨笑了起来，“快进来，你这漂亮的家伙，让我看看该怎么对付你。”

 

迪恩闻到Omega的味道，所以他并没有被对方渴望的眼神给吓到。他靠近对方，他的随行人员紧跟着他。

 

“不，只有他能进来，”克劳利举起一只手，“ _我_ 看他的裸体不算犯法，但你们三个就是另外一回事了。别担心，我不是那种会占便宜的家伙。”

 

迪恩被带到了里面的一个房间，克劳利让他站在一个用毛玻璃做的窗户旁边，光线从窗户外洒了进来，但没有人能看到里面的场景，“让我看看……”克劳利量了量他的脖子，在笔记中写下，“你身材很好。”他打趣着，一边量着他的手臂和肩膀，腰和胯骨，他指示迪恩脱下衣服，让他耐心等了一会儿。

 

“你不是那种传统的Omega，不是吗？”克劳利弯腰从迪恩的大腿量到脚踝，并把数据写了下来，“嗯，诺瓦克告诉我给你所有你想要的东西，包括裤子，所以这意味着你也需要衬衫，我不太确定哪种衬衫更为合适，因为如果裤子已经触犯传统的话，Alpha衬衫就更没可能了。”

 

“我也不觉得那些会合身。”迪恩告诉他。

 

克劳利给迪恩披上一件袍子，让他在一把舒适的椅子上坐下，“是的，你习惯了穿和服……”他打了个响指，“我知道该怎么做了，你坐好，达令，我是个专家，而且动作很快。我现在就能给你带几件衣服回家去，一些换洗的衣裳，然后我会把你剩下的衣柜送过去的。”

 

迪恩在这个活力四射的裁缝的后屋里其实感到十分放松，屋子里点着火炉，街上的噪音因为布料的阻隔变得十分模糊。克劳利哼着小曲开始剪裁布料，他的针脚是如此迅速而精准，迪恩几乎无法相信自己的眼睛。

 

“你真的很厉害。”迪恩说。

 

“谢了，”克劳利对他眨了眨一只眼，“我得以逃脱你这样的命运，让我自己成为对 _每个人_ 来说都不可或缺的人。如果我被占有被隔离的话可是会产生暴乱的，况且我不再能生育了，也不是特别诱人的类型。但是，你知道那些男性Alpha，他们本性难移。”

 

如果他没有见过卡西迪奥·诺瓦克的话，迪恩会毫不犹豫地同意对方的观点。但是他的新……主人并不十分享受性爱，但显然会时不时地把人打个半死。

 

“话说回来，你的热潮就要来了，”克劳利呢喃，“我能闻出来。”

 

迪恩知道，他今天早上就感觉到了，他血液中缓慢累积的灼烧感，让他的屁股滚烫、脊背发软，“但是我什么都做不了。”他叹了口气。

 

克劳利瞥了他一眼，继续自己的工作，他已经钉好了五件衣服准备缝针，“那是个谎言，”他非常、非常轻柔地说，“Alpha们营造出来的、日积月累的谎言，让我们无力反抗他们的需求。”

 

迪恩直起身来，“你是说我真的可以停止我的热潮？”

 

“我亲爱的小Omega，你有 _选择权_ ，”他说，“跟我做个交易，让我成为诺瓦克的私人服装设计师和裁缝，我不仅仅会教你如何控制自己的发情期，还能帮你避孕。”

 

“你知道这听起来就像是天上掉馅饼。”迪恩说。

 

“我知道，而你没有理由相信我，”克劳利承认，“不如我先给你展示一下我能做什么吧？”

 

迪恩犹豫了一下，“好的。”

 

 克劳利走向一个工作桌，打开了一层抽屉。他取出一个小瓶子，把里面的一小撮干料倒到掌心里，接着把瓶子放到一边。他谨慎地向摆在桌子上的一套茶具走去，将手中的东西放进一个干净的空杯子里。接着他用长颈水壶为杯子里满上热水，递给了迪恩，“你把这个喝下去，然后告诉我那股焦躁的感觉没有消失。”

 

迪恩一点都不喜欢那股味道，但是他还是坐着用好一会儿喝着那杯东西，喝完了之后，他捧着杯子等待着。渐渐地，他感觉到自己身体里的热量减弱了，他的脊背感觉起来不再像是一条绳子，他的血液平息了，屁股里的灼烧感也逐渐褪去，最终消失。他对上克劳利的眼睛，满是惊愕，“这是什么？”

 

“草药，迪恩，”克劳利庄严地告诉他，“不过是一些正确搭配的植物，用恰当的方式收割储存。我的母亲冒着极大的风险教会我如何制作草药，因为除医生以外的人学习这个是犯法的。而现在，我也是在冒着极大的风险告诉你、为你提供服务。”

 

“我今晚就和诺瓦克老爷谈谈，”迪恩承诺道，“我不会出卖你的。”

 

“我不觉得你会，”克劳利说，“一个为了不被结住，让自己在整一百二十号人面前用马鞭鞭打差点丧命的Omega，我觉得我下了个好注。”他举起一条深棕色的裤子，“试一下，如果合适的话你可以穿着它离开。”

 

迪恩起身穿上裤子，它堪称完美，虽然感觉有些怪异，因为他自成年之后就没有感觉过自己的腿和蛋蛋被保护起来是什么样子了。克劳利给他一件衬衫穿上，拿东西的领子上带这些波浪似的布料，宽松的袖子在两个肩膀上带着纽扣，克劳利教他如何松开袖口的小绳子，用纽扣把袖子绑起来。

 

“这样用你的手臂干活更方便，”克劳利解释道，“诺瓦克的人告诉我你想要学习做饭，做做厨房的活计什么的。”

 

“这是某种自由。”迪恩说，他看着对方的眼睛，觉得克劳利知道他到底在说什么，毕竟他自己就是个裁缝。

 

那双狡黠尖锐的灰绿色眼睛变得些许柔软，“我知道，”那男人说，“希望你享受你的厨房训练，迪恩，草药在厨房里很常见，它们能让食物尝起来更好。”

 

迪恩笑了起来，“我该如何向你转达诺瓦克老爷对你的服务的意见？”

 

“噢，如果你能成功说服他的话，他自己会联系我的。”克劳利说。

 

事情就算这么定了。两个小时过后迪恩带着几盒衣服上了马车，梅格给了克劳利许多金币，多得让迪恩吃惊。无论钱币发生了什么事情，黄金的价值总是稳定的，如果卡西迪奥用黄金来支付克劳利，那么就意味着他十分尊重克劳利提供的服务。这样的话，或许说服卡西迪奥让克劳利成为他的私人裁缝并不用耗费迪恩太多的心思。

 

“我得承认克劳利干得不错，”梅格说，他们正驶出镇子，走在古旧的鹅卵石路上，“他选的衣服很好，你看上去十分夺目，但并不挑衅。水手衬衫暗示了诺瓦克老爷的血统，低调的裤子展现了你的特征，又不至于庸俗，好吧，他确实知道自己在做什么。”

 

“这感觉有点奇怪，我的……”迪恩翻了翻白眼，决定吐露心声，“把我的蛋蛋束缚起来感觉确实 _挺好_ 。”他说，以为梅格会笑。

 

梅根没有笑，她的眼神十分严肃，“是的，我猜是的。”她说。

 

迪恩双手在大腿上握紧，他咬着自己的下唇，“你失去了一个Omega至亲，是吗？”他说。

 

“我的兄弟，”她承认，“他十岁的时候，有个傲慢狠毒的老Alpha看上了他，我还只是个孩子，我什么都做不了。”

 

迪恩低下了头，“我很抱歉。”

 

“布兰特已经安息了，”梅格安静地说，“没人可以伤害他了。”

 

“那个Alpha呢？”迪恩问。

 

“噢， _他啊_ ，”梅格敲了敲自己的大衣，让她的刀子的轮廓显现出来，“他在我的名单上呢。你见过他。”

 

迪恩突然明白了什么，“圣亚当斯。”他呢喃。

 

“是的，”梅格嘲讽地说，“十分有趣，不是吗？他自己把自己拖入了泥潭。Alpha们，即使是老Alpha们也是十分强壮的家伙，而那可怜人却就这样…… _衰弱下去_ 了。”

 

毒药，肯定是毒药。她在放长线钓大鱼。迪恩感觉到自己对她的尊敬上升到了一个新的高度，“是的，”他同意道，“不过这种事情时有发生，不是吗？不健康的饮食，又喝得太多。”

 

梅格冲他笑了起来，挪到了一个舒适的位置上。过了一会儿，迪恩也做了同样的事情。他或许能从梅格那里第一个听到圣亚当斯去世的消息。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩与佣人们一起用了晚餐，然后主动提出帮艾伦一起洗盘子，他向她询问一屋之主在何时何地吃的饭。

 

“我们会把特地准备好的食物送到他的房间里，”艾伦回答，“实际上，他以前会跟我们一起吃饭，直到他的父母插手禁止。”她抬头看向天花板，叹了口气，“对于一个Alpha来说，诺瓦克老爷吃得太少了，而且大多数时候他都不吃肉。我给他做了他喜欢的浓酸奶，他每天会吃两次，他也的确喜欢蜂蜜，你见过他吃腰果的样子了，如果我在他盘子里放了面包他也会吃掉，在所有的肉类里他最喜欢鱼类。保证他有吃东西是一件十分艰难的工作，迪恩。”

 

听起来确实如此。

 

迪恩将最后一个碟子收好，“他现在吃过了吗？”

 

 “没有，我正打算给他做点东西，”艾伦承认，“你想试着来调动一下他的胃口吗？”

 

 “是的。”

 

“好吧，我来清洗用具，你自己去储物柜里找食物，放手去试试看，他唯一会完全拒绝食用的东西是肾脏。”她意味深长地看了迪恩一眼，“就是富裕Alpha吃来补充自己男人气概的那种肉，没错，我知道。”

 

在开始搜寻卡西迪奥可能会吃的食物的时候，迪恩有些不知所措。他找到了燕麦，然后想起桑尼会让所有的男孩收集野果和坚果来做谷燕麦 ，这能在缺少食物的严酷冬天让他们所有人都吃饱。他很擅长做谷燕麦[2]，再加上这么多可以尝试的原料，他一定能做出些好吃的东西。

 

迪恩趁着烘烤燕麦的空档取了一杯黑胡桃、半杯腰果和一杯山核桃，又靠味道辨认出了麦芽。桑尼会让年轻的男孩吃麦芽，好让他们保持健康。他将原料放进自己的干料中，接着继续搜寻。他找到了一罐薰衣草花蜜，决定可以用这个来代替枫糖浆。

 

 “你在做什么？”艾伦向他走来。

 

 “谷燕麦，”迪恩回答，“在桑尼那里我们整个冬天都会吃这个，你们又更多原料，所以我决定可以实验一下。”

 

 “噢，我有好几年没吃过谷燕麦了，”艾伦回答，“我的母亲会给我们做那个，或许与你在Omega学校吃到是出于同一个理由，”她将油取了下来，还有一个长相奇怪的罐子，里面装着绯红色的圆环状的东西，“确保你在炉子里放了油，而且一定要用上杏桃，”她说，“要把干果仔细切碎，它们在烘烤的时候会膨胀起来，可以平衡坚果的味道。”她看了看他的选择，点了点头，“我觉得你的想法不错，但是为什么用蜂蜜而不是枫糖浆呢？”

 

 “我在诺瓦克老爷那儿试了一点，我很喜欢，我觉得这个味道能更好的平衡黑胡桃的味道。”

 

艾伦以一种晦汝莫深的眼神看着他，“你们这些男孩会自己收集黑胡桃和山核桃，”她说，“谷燕麦是穷人的食物，但是，你知道吗？我不觉得先生会在意的，他或许从来没吃过这个。”她取下一个炒锅，开始在上面抹上薄薄的油脂，“我们可以给早餐准备些散装的谷燕麦，然后再做一些棒状的好供路途上吃。”

 

 “听上去不错，”迪恩承认道，艾伦的指导和意见让他深受鼓舞，“有除了腌肉之外的轻便食物对每个人都是好事。”

 

 “你这话说得好像你经常吃肉一样，”艾伦说。

 

“我们可以吃鱼。”迪恩说。

 

“你喜欢吃吗？”她问道。

 

 “其实还好，”迪恩承认，“它味道很淡，而且，如果你能捕鱼的话，就能吃到更多的分量。”

 

艾伦笑了，“我一点都不明白你是怎么在吃不饱的情况下长得这么结实的。”

 

很快他们就开始 烤盘上烘烤散的谷燕麦，时不时地翻转它们，好让两面能够均匀受热。在艾伦将谷燕麦做成卷的时候，迪恩找出了一个看上去很华丽的玻璃碗，在底部摆上去核的樱桃，再在上面填上酸奶，紧接着就是新鲜出炉的烤谷燕麦，最后在最顶层用薰衣草花蜜来回画出格状的花纹。

 

“迪恩，亲爱的，”艾伦说，她看着他的成品笑了起来，“我觉得他会喜欢这个的，你想要自己拿给他吗？”

 

迪恩突然感到非常紧张，但是，或许他应该照她说的做，这或许是跟他谈关于克劳利的事情的绝佳机会，“好的，他要喝些些什么？”

 

艾伦在碗下面垫了一层尼龙餐巾，然后将它整齐地放在托盘上，“我们会给他弄茶喝，”她说，“我已经在煮水了。”她紧接着又放上了一把勺子和叠好的餐巾，“他喜欢喝茶， _真正_ 的茶，不是那些我们用来入药的东西，像是洋甘菊。你能在储藏室后面，远离阳光和热量的地方找到一个独立放置的罐子，”

 

迪恩迅速地找到了那个罐子，他看着艾伦在茶壶里满上热水，又迅速地倒出来。她从罐子里取了些茶叶放进去，然后又满上热水，接着盖上盖子，“如果你想要打扮自己的话，你还有三分钟。”她说着递了个眼色。

 

迪恩变了脸色，“呃，我不……”

 

 “我知道，迪恩，但为什么不为他打点一下自己呢？他是不会侵犯你的，而你又这么英俊。”艾伦凑过来重重地捏了捏他的下唇，在他闪开抗议的时候笑了起来，“你看，这样嘴唇看起来就是粉红色的了。”她说。

 

迪恩用一个毛巾擦着他的嘴，“对他用这种伎俩太糟糕了，”他抗议道，“我看上去就像是亲过谁一样！”

 

“迪恩，我知道你不是个典型的Omega，而诺瓦克老爷更不是个典型的Alpha，但我觉得你们对彼此有好处。他需要一个朋友，你不也是吗？”艾伦取出一个马克杯，用沸水加热它，“为先生打扮并没有什么坏处。”

 

 “到处展示我自己可能会刺激他变得真正Alpha起来。”迪恩辩驳道。

 

艾伦的眼神严肃，脸上刻意摆出一副“那又怎样”的表情，说道，“那样很糟糕吗？我见过你是如何对他做出反应的。”

 

迪恩想要藏到桌子下面，他才不需要提醒，真是谢谢了。“那太羞耻了。”他呢喃，“我在Alpha面前从来没有过那样的感觉。”

 

艾伦点头，“亲爱的，我已经幸福地结合三十五年了，而老爷的味道依然能让我跑回家里冲向我的丈夫。”

 

迪恩红了脸。

 

艾伦将水从马克杯里倒掉，在里面满上茶，“现在，你把托盘带上去给他。他的卧室在你旁边，我猜他现在大概在忙着看书，但他会停下来吃饭的。陪他一会儿，然后把托盘拿下来给我。”

 

 “好的，艾伦。”迪恩说道。

 

迪恩小心翼翼地把托盘拿上了楼，他用手肘保持托盘的平衡好伸手敲门。

 

 “进来。”卡西迪奥低沉美妙的声音回答道。

 

迪恩重重地吞咽了一下，然后转动门把，“晚餐，先生。”他说。

 

卡西迪奥坐在一个又长又大的书桌后面，身边堆满了书籍和纸堆，整个房间散发着一股强烈的甜腻味道，把卡西迪奥天然的气味遮掩了起来，而迪恩对此感到感激。房间里没有什么家具，只有一组抽屉，一张简单的床，几个满当当的书架，一个大水罐和放置脸盆的架子。

 

迪恩突然想起来他在这几天里只上过几次厕所，而且还没有排泄过。他感觉还不算糟糕，所以或许只是因为突然调换的菜谱而已。

 

 “迪恩，”卡西迪奥惊讶地直起身来，“不要再叫我‘先生’，你不应该这么叫。而且。你为什么回来服侍我吃饭？”

 

 “因为，这个是 _我_ 做的。”迪恩在语气里增添了自豪和骄傲，“然后我想看看你喜不喜欢。”

 

卡西迪奥的笑容让迪恩放松了下来，他急切地接过托盘，明亮的蓝色眼睛看向碗里的内容，“噢，为我？你的第一餐饭是为我做的？”他坐下，让迪恩在另一个椅子上就坐，脸上的笑容更为明朗了，“我很荣幸，迪恩。”他拿起勺子，盛起一勺裹满蜂蜜和酥脆谷燕麦的酸奶放进嘴里，他嚼了两下。

 

卡西迪奥脸上的表情让迪恩觉得自己在翱翔，那是纯粹的 _喜悦_ 。卡西迪奥一边吞咽着一边扬起头，他的喉咙是那么美丽而优雅，他的睫毛颤动着，“噢， _迪恩_ ，”他的语气几乎是在抱怨，“你在酸奶里 _加了什么_ 呀？”他把碗抬到眼前自己看着，带着一种无比自然的孩子似的好奇，迪恩在座位里颤抖了一下。Alpha不应该看起来如此自由随和、毫无城府，但卡西迪奥狠狠地将陈规置于脑后。

 

 “那是谷燕麦，”迪恩开始微笑，“它可以用任何坚果和干果做成，再加上燕麦和枫糖浆，不过这次我用的是你那美味的蜂蜜，把它们放到炒锅上烘烤就可以了。”

 

 “这太好吃了。”卡西迪奥说着又挖了一勺，这一次他吃到了樱桃，他在咀嚼的时候呻吟了起来。

 

 “在桑尼那里我们经常吃这个，”迪恩解释道，“我猜这大概是最健康的食物了，即使没有什么东西可吃，它也能让你熬过冬天。相信我，你会吃腻的。”

 

 “我无法想象。”卡西迪奥说。

 

迪恩沉默地坐着，看着对方狼吞虎咽，内心感到十分自豪，“你还想要吗？”他在卡西迪奥吃完开始喝茶的时候问道。

 

 “我最好不要。”卡西迪奥不情愿地说，“我通常不会一次吃太多东西。”

 

迪恩试图抑制住自己想要询问的冲动，但最终失败了，“好吧，当然，你可以跟我说我越界了，但是像你这么强壮的家伙怎么会不吃东西？”

 

 “我有吃东西，”卡西迪奥说，“大多数时候是腰果，但是我有吃东西。”

 

那放松、真诚而困惑的表情让迪恩笑出声来，他低下头控制住自己，然后又抬头瞥了一眼，发现对方依然十分困惑，而这只让他笑得更厉害。突然间他意识到必须有人来照顾这个Alpha，艾伦希望他能上来调动对方的胃口是有原因的，正如梅格自豪于自己对他的忠诚一样。

 

迪恩从椅子上滑下来，用双膝前行，以自己被训练的方式靠近卡西迪奥，但他没有低头。他看见卡西迪奥震惊地张开了嘴，但在对方让他起来之前将一只手放到卡西迪奥的椅子上，“卡西迪奥，”他轻柔地说，“让我给你做些简单的饭菜，好吗？”他问道，看着卡西迪奥放松下来，意识到这并非是屈服Omega的标志，而是他恳求的方式，“腰果确实很棒，而且它们显然对你好处，但是你得吃点别的东西。让我做饭，作为激励，让我把你当做我的试味员，好吗？”

 

卡西迪奥若有所思地皱起了眉头，“我没办法每餐饭都在这吃。”他说。

 

 “没关系的，”迪恩说，“艾伦把那些谷燕麦做成了食物棒，这样我们就能随身带着，想什么时候吃都可以。早上的时候我们可以把它们放到袋子里，你……无论什么时候出门去哪里都可以拿上。”他私下记着要向梅格要卡西迪奥的时间表，这样他就知道哪个早上应该做好诱人的早餐，好让一屋之主停下来品尝，“就吃一餐饭？晚餐可以吗？”

 

卡西迪奥对他歪了歪脑袋，“如果我说‘好’，你能站起来吗？”

 

 “我这次会的，”迪恩承诺到，“但是，我需要跟你说些事情，好吗？”卡西迪奥鼓励地点点头。

 

 “你手里有的是一个Omega，”显而易见的事实，但是迪恩不觉得卡西迪奥明白他说的到底是什么意思，“我不是你的同僚，你现在看到我的样子是为了你、为了所有Alpha训练出来的样子。”

 

“但是，你反抗了。”卡西迪奥安静地说。

 

 “是的，我确实是。因为我不被欣赏，我被视为理所当然，我很害怕。”迪恩把手放到他的大腿上，等待着对方理解这段话，“但是现在，我不需要为我的尊严、甚至我身体的所有权而抗争，我很容易就会依照原来的训练行事。”

 

 “这难道是 _对的_ 吗？”卡西迪奥问他，眼里带着悲伤。

 

 “我不知道，”迪恩承认，“如果可以的话，请对我耐心一点。或许……或许在我更放松的时候，不把我自己当成一个Omega会更容易一点。”

 

卡西迪奥赞同地点了点头，“你是个十分智慧的人，迪恩。好吧，好的，每天一餐，晚餐。继续给我提供那美味的谷燕麦，而我会试着不去逼迫你放弃你的训练。”他停顿了一下，“现在，你能站起来了吗？”

 

迪恩站起身来，坐回自己的椅子上。

 

卡西迪奥舒了一口气，“你一点都不知道看见你跪在地上让我有什么样的感觉。”他呢喃。

 

 “大多数Alpha都很喜欢，”迪恩说，“你？你却不是如此。”

 

卡西迪奥一言不发地抿着自己的茶，那双美丽的眼睛中闪烁着不可名状的情感。

 

迪恩起身去拿他的托盘，“克劳利为我做了几件衣服，并保证还有更多的正在路上，”他将话题转移到更加安全的地方，“他……表达了想要成为你的私人裁缝的愿望。”

 

 “真的吗？”卡西迪奥从他的沉思中回过神来，“好吧，我猜我也没有什么可损失的，不过是在雇员开销中再添一点点钱而已，虽然他太过挑剔，又对给我穿皮革有特殊的执念。我会给克劳利写信的。”

 

 “这么容易？”迪恩问道。

 

 “你看上去舒适又得体，而且目前为止克劳利给我做过的所有东西质量都非常好，”卡西迪奥说，他从纸堆里抽出一张精致厚实的纸，把一支美丽的黑色羽毛笔浸入墨水瓶中，“我在想我能不能说服他来房子里面住？”他自言自语道，“我的很多雇员都需要新衣服……”

 

迪恩拿起托盘，鞠了个躬，从卡西迪奥门外退了出去，十分高兴自己完成了任务，“晚安，诺瓦克 _老爷_ 。”他说。

 

 “迪恩。”卡西迪奥恼怒地说。

 

迪恩大胆地关上门，没有纠正自己，也没有道歉。他笑着回到了厨房，“他十分喜欢，”他告诉艾伦，“我跟他说我们为他准备了谷麦棒，这样他每天早上出去之前就能带上。”他把空托盘放下，骄傲地以示强调。

 

 “我觉得这算是一次胜利。”艾伦满面发光，她取出一瓶红酒，为他们两个都倒了一杯。

 

迪恩和艾伦喝完了那瓶酒，迪恩上床的时候有些迷迷糊糊的，查理正在等着他。她为他换好衣服，就让艾伦帮他洗脚的事情训斥了他，为他点好炉火，然后不情不愿地离开了。

迪恩笑着睡着了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩和艾伦在准备早餐，迪恩学会了如何烤出土豆面包，他们看见卡西迪奥匆匆走过，对方如承诺的那样来拿他的谷燕麦。但是，卡西迪奥在从厨房后门出去的时候依然对迪恩笑了一下。

 

迪恩红着脸继续清洗碗碟，并憎恨着自己的反应。

 

 “诺瓦克老爷的父母会在几天之后到这里，”卡西迪奥前脚刚走，梅格就进来了，“刚刚是先生出去的动静吗？”

 

“噢，老天，”艾伦说，“是的，他刚刚离开，你想追上他吗？”

 

 “不，不用了，这只会让他的一天更加混乱，他计划用我们的蜂蜜酒去跟罗氏乳品厂交易一些乳酪，他得用全副精力去对付巴泽扎尔的诡计。”梅格在椅子上最下，用拳头撑着自己的下巴，“我会组织佣人们进行大扫除，因为她的母亲会戴着白手套来检查房子是否一尘不染。”

 

 “噢，她确实 _会的_ ，”艾伦迅速同意，“我最好把赫蒂也叫进来收拾一下厨房。”艾伦有些粗暴地将抹布扔掉，“只要不必听着扎克莱尔教训先生，这点事情还是可以忍受的。”

 

 “祝我们好运吧，”梅格冷笑了一声，“他可有个清单等着呢，打头的就是‘你怎么还没结婚？’，往下就是他没有子嗣，他的举动，他的着装，最后以‘得体的Alpha追求’作为总结。”

 

迪恩想起梅格告诉过他，卡西迪奥的父母会想知道他们的儿子选择了谁来繁育后代，“他们知道我吗？”他问。

 

 “我猜是的，”梅格告诉他，“他们通常不会在这个时间过来教训我们这群异教徒，你知道，你被卖出去的事情还挺声名远扬的。再加上你目前为止还没有从老爷这里逃跑，让他蒙羞。”

 

 “是吗？”迪恩问道，“我总感觉他想用我来惹他们生气。”艾伦和梅格交换了一个眼神。

 

“什么？”迪恩问道。

 

 “他们会为他买了一个Omega而 _欣喜若狂_ 的，”艾伦过了几秒钟之后说道，“先生知道这个。但是，先生并不希望用一个制造麻烦的Omega来激怒他的父母，他只是不希望将一个易碎的生物丢到他们面前。”

 

 “他想要一个不会让娜奥美和扎克莱尔诺瓦克随意欺负他的人，”梅格补充道，“你是唯一一个他听说过曾经反抗过的Omega，而我不得不去打听你究竟长什么样，才能把你从队伍里选出来。”

 

迪恩多少猜到了一点，虽然并不是十分确定，“我知道我应该怎么做了，”他说着回想着自己记得的那堆规定和行为准则，“谁能尽快带我去镇里一趟吗？我得和克劳利谈一谈，诺瓦克老爷昨天晚上给他送了一封信，但是那至少要在三天后才能送达，而我们需要一个裁缝来负责雇员们的着装。而且虽然他手脚很快，但也不是魔法师，所以我们需要把所有会针线活的人都聚集起来。”

 

梅格和艾伦又彼此对视了一眼。

 

“哎， _妈的_ ，”艾伦说，“你说得对，迪恩，来吧，我会让鲍比用马车带你出去，你去劝那个麻烦的裁缝跟你一起回来。”

 

梅格站起身来，从她的外套里取出一个麻袋，“把这个给他作为激励，”她说，“两磅的黄金，如果他能来这里他就能拿到十磅。你稍微等我一下，我给你拿件斗篷，这样你能在镇子里稍微遮挡一下你的脸。”

 

迪恩在料理台上敲着自己的手指，等待着，“他的父母在这里的时候睡在哪间屋子里？”迪恩问道，“他们分房睡吗？”

 

 “通常不会，除非他们其中一个人生病了，”艾伦说道，“你现在睡在扎克莱尔的旧房间里，而诺瓦克老爷用的是他母亲的。”

 

 “让查理把那间房里所有关于我的东西都拿走，”他说，“换掉床单，晒一下床垫，这样他们就不会闻到Omega的味道，他们必须用一间房，因为卡西迪奥不应该为了他父母的舒适而睡在 _马厩_ 里，他们对这间屋子没有所有权。”

 

艾伦猛吸了一口气，“但是，这就是他们期待的，”她呢喃，“他们完全就想占领这个地方！诺瓦克老爷总是主动让他们这么做，这样他就不会再被念叨了！”

 

“那是他在有一个Omega给他暖床之前，”迪恩有些脸红地说，“那两间屋子挨在一起，他们会听见我们的声音。如果必须的话，我会给他们表演一番的。他们绝不会有半点理由反对卡西迪奥的选择，因为我会用上我知道的每一个技巧，再加上一些我自己发明的玩意儿。”

 

艾伦用手捂住了自己的嘴巴，瞪大了眼睛，“我的上帝，”她捂着嘴低语，“你会把他们弄得 _天翻地覆_ 的，迪恩！”

 

 “这还没完呢，”迪恩说，“好戏才刚刚开始。”他在出门的时候接过梅格递给他的斗篷，“我会尽快回来的。”

 

迪恩的脑子里回响着桑尼的告诫，“ _别毁了这个，迪恩，诺瓦克家族富有而有影响力，如果他们的儿子想要你，那就顺着他来。让你自己不可或缺，成为他无法离开的人，这样你或许还有机会获得哪怕是一点点的幸福。_ ”

 

但是，事情不止如此。这里还有其他人，艾伦梅格和鲍比都是好人，对诺瓦克老爷无比真诚，他们甚至十分喜爱他。

 

迪恩感到有些恶心，考虑到他将如何为一个男人、为一个Alpha献出自己，他甚至都不是很认识对方。但是，卡西迪奥所有的佣人都很关心他，这肯定意味着什么。而且，卡西迪奥对他十分友善，他至少应该保有自己的家，应该保有自己的雇员。迪恩决不允许让性征偏见使自己与获得快乐的机会失之交臂，他会大秀一场，一场让卡西迪奥无法否认或忽视的表演。而长远来说，他的付出也能保障自己的安全。他必须如此相信。

 

迪恩径直走向马厩，看见鲍比正在准备一架双人座的马车，“鲍比，这个地产里养牛，对吧？”他问，“我的意思是，我在这里的第一餐吃了牛肉。”

 

 “是的，我们的牧场还挺大的，”鲍比说，“怎么了？我以为你要去镇子里见克劳利。”

 

 “是的，但我得首先见一见养牛的负责人，”迪恩坐上马车，把自己的斗篷帽子罩到头上，“求求你，请你尽快，我们时间不多了。”他的胃因为他接下来要做的事情翻滚着，但他依然没有妥协，他必须这么做，他在Tor-Valen或许有一丝机会获得快乐，但这需要苦功，需要牺牲。

 

 “好的，”鲍比说着坐上马车，轻轻地挥了挥手鞭子，让马行走起来，“去找那家伙最多只用一个小时，什么事情这么重要？”

 

 “你会知道的，而且我需要你们保证什么都不说，”迪恩直直地盯着前方，他们走下长长的马路，到了一条粗糙的土路上，“这不会诺瓦克老爷造成什么伤害，我保证、实际上，这能让他的生活变得轻松许多。”

 

 “孩子，你勾起了我的好奇心，鲍比说，“我怎么都不明白你要找牛仔头头干什么。”

迪恩扯出一个苦笑，他要干的事情重大又愚蠢，但又不是说他之前从未这么干过。更何况，他终于想通了一些事情。桑尼在很多事情上都是对的，如果他不好好利用一个善良、温暖的家和一个善良、温暖的主人，那么他就是在犯蠢。他已经二十六岁了，再没有什么会比遇到一个 _只想_ 用他来保住自己深爱的地产的Alpha更为幸运。而且，还有其他善良的人需要考虑在内，如果诺瓦克家族从卡西迪奥手里夺走这份地产，那么艾伦和梅格和鲍比又该怎么办呢？

 

这段路途沉闷而紧张，迪恩试图说服自己愚蠢的脑袋，但徒劳无功。然而，在鲍比把他们带到草场的时候，他看见了一个征兆，因为他需要见那个家伙已经在给牛群烙印了。

这时候，鲍比终于“懂得”了。

 

“我的 _老天爷_ ，孩子，”他呢喃，“我们是来这里干这个的？”

 

 “除此之外我他妈的想不出更好的方法来打击卡西迪奥的父母，”迪恩在等待鲍比打开马车门的时候说，“如果我身上带着他的家纹，他们就无法质疑他对此有多么严肃，更没有理由怀疑这一切不过是演戏而已。实际上，如果我被烙印了，就没有人能从卡西迪奥手里夺走我。这是一个十分、十分古老的传统，但依然是公认的规则。”

 

迪恩 _不希望_ 离开卡西迪奥，他的善意、他的慷慨。

 

鲍比让他下了车，虽然没有触碰他，对方依然立刻挡在了他面前，“孩子，”他慢慢地说，“那烙铁是为了 _烙肉_ 用的，大得要死，得有个茶托那么大。”

 

 “我知道，”迪恩对他扬起了眉毛，“这就是为什么它难以忽略，鲍比，而且你知道，又不是说我有其他选择。你自己也说过，Tor-Valen是一个好地方，而你警告我在做任何傲慢愚蠢的事情前先等一等，你看，我已经等了好几天了。”

 

鲍比盯着他看了六秒钟，然后笑了起来，“好吧，”他妥协道，“你拥有我的沉默，而且，我会保证让加斯也好好闭嘴的。”

 

迪恩在一旁等待着，因为加斯是个Alpha，但是他看着对方的脸在与鲍比交谈的过程中变得越来越震惊。

 

 “我——的——个——老——天——！”加斯喊道，他扭头越过鲍比看向迪恩，“你确定吗？”

 

迪恩缓步向前，“是的，”他简单地答道，“你已经烧热了烙铁，所以时机正好，”他取下自己的斗篷，开始解开自己的衬衫，“你能为我、为了诺瓦克老爷保守秘密吗？”

 

 “你真是个 _胆大包天_ 的Omega，”加斯说着朝一边吐了口唾沫，“是的，我会。不过这会很疼的，你最好咬着鲍比的皮带。”

 

迪恩脱掉衬衫交给鲍比，意识到自己暴露在两个男性Alpha的注视下，散发着紧张和坚定的气息，鲍比把自己的皮带递给他，迪恩把它对折起来。

 

 “你想让它在哪儿？”加斯问道，他的声音十分轻柔。

 

 “在我的肩胛骨中间，就在结合咬痕会在的位置下面。”迪恩回答，他转过身去撑着护栏，“下手重一点，”他能感觉到两人都在看他的伤疤，“尽量做得完整一点，这是永久性的。”

 

加斯叹了口气，“好吧，咬紧了，你这鲁莽的家伙。”

 

这很疼，疼得要死。但问题是他身上伤疤太多，而加斯不得不把那些坚硬的组织也烧掉，导致整个过程更加的痛苦。他自己的血肉被煮熟的味道让迪恩难受得想吐，但他依然在这四秒钟的时间里保持静止。他没有发出半点声响，并他妈的为此骄傲极了。在压力小时之后，他把皮带吐出来，倚靠在护栏上试图平静下来，他疼的满眼冒星。

 

 “这个，”加斯的声音轻柔而敬畏，“这是我见过的最壮烈的举动，你甚至都没叫出声。”

 

“你这儿有干净的布和老爷的蜂蜜吗？”鲍比问道。

 

“有。”加斯回答，他走向牛棚旁边的一间小屋。

 

鲍比搀着迪恩走回马车上，让他在脚撑上坐下，“你是个笨蛋，”他他严肃地说，“虽然我觉得这没什么可能，但如果诺瓦克因为任何理由拒绝了你，那你就完蛋了，迪恩。没有任何一个Alpha会要你，你身上带着占有的标记， _特别_ 是在那个位置，他们在咬结合咬痕的时候就会看着那个地方！”

 

 “我知道，”迪恩说着对上了他的眼睛，“但是，你知道吗？我的背已经是一团糟了，如果他拒绝我，我就干脆去流浪算了。我一开始就不想要一个Alpha，但他不一样，他很 _善良_ 。说到底那个标记又意味着什么呢，他或许始终都不会看到，鲍比。他买我不是为了操我，让我给他生孩子，他只是想让他的父母别在他妈管他了。”

 

鲍比扬起双手以示投降，怒气冲冲地去催赶加斯。

 

迪恩把额头靠在马车冰凉的木头上做着深呼吸，那烙印疼的更厉害了，像是皮肤上通了电一样。该死。一个冰凉、黏腻的东西贴上了他的皮肤上发疼的位置，他惊了一下，那布料压着他的伤口，他不得不紧紧抓着马车。

 

 “我知道这很疼，孩子，但蜂蜜能加速愈合。”鲍比帮他穿上衬衫和斗篷，接着他递给他一个黑色的小药丸，差不多有一个豌豆那么大，“把这个放到舌头下面等它化开，我保证你就不会疼的那么厉害了。但是请试着保持清醒，这东西劲大的很，而你需要你的头脑。”

 

 “这是什么？”迪恩把药丸拨开，把粘稠、难闻的东西带到他的牙齿上，按照鲍比的指示把它含在嘴里。

 

 “鸦片，”鲍比说，“我们这儿也产这个。”

 

**第三章 完**

 

 

[1]海娜纹身（ Henna），一种印度传统人体绘画工艺，按照印度的传统习俗，每位女子在出嫁的时候必须具备海娜纹身(henna tattoo) 。Henna同纹身不一样，它不像后者是刺上去的，Henna只是绘在皮肤上的装饰图案，通常它可以存在几天或者几个星期之久。

[2] 谷燕麦（granola）, 这种麦片跟我们想象中的即食麦片不是很一样，美国家庭里会自己用燕麦片、坚果、蜂蜜作为原料、烘烤出谷燕麦来做早餐，为了让大家想象到好吃的感觉这里配个图。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

 

 

噢，回去的路程简直糟糕、糟糕透顶。迪恩没办法将背倚靠在马车上，而挺身坐着又让他的腹部发疼，接着他的后背下部也开始疼起来。鸦片确实起了点作用，但依然不足以让他忘记他干了件多么愚蠢/聪明的事情。

 

到了克劳利那儿，鲍比将迪恩护送进去。裁缝独身一人待着，正在缝一件看上去极为花哨的Alpha燕尾服。他直起身来，惊讶地看着他们。

 

“诺瓦克老爷给你送了封信，但我必须提前赶来，”迪恩告诉他，“他想要让你当他的私人裁缝，并邀请你到他的地产里住下。”迪恩有些费力地将那袋金子丢给他，他的伤口还在在作痛，“你现在可以拿到两磅黄金，到了别墅你还能拿到十磅。情况有些急迫，因为他的父母就要到访，我希望你能够为我们所有人施展你的魔力，好让娜奥美·诺瓦克心服口服。”

 

克劳利拎了拎麻袋，把它上下抛了几下，“他想让我只为他工作？”

 

“我觉得如此，”迪恩说，“不然他也不会请你住到他的房子里。”

 

“哼嗯，”克劳利抬眼，“这倒不是什么问题，实际上这比我设想的要好得多，”他将黄金放到口袋里，“好吧。我今晚就会让我的男孩儿们收拾东西送到Tor-Valen，你是亲自来带我回去的吗？”

 

“我希望如此。”迪恩承认道。

 

“好吧，我得安排些事情，在这儿等一会儿。”克劳利走进商铺后面的房间。

 

“这家伙真的这么有用吗？”鲍比怀疑地问。

 

“他非常有天赋，”迪恩回答，“我得说服他把窗帘和其他布料也换下来，如果梅格和艾伦能凑够足够的人手来帮他，我们就能把这破事儿及时搞定。”

 

“好吧，我接下来得骑在马上，你们俩可以坐着马车回去，”鲍比说，“那看起来不会太奇怪。克劳利大概知道怎么掌控马车，所以我们可以让他拿着缰绳。”

 

克劳利在十分钟后带着一个小包裹回来了，“迪恩，”他说，“我的男孩儿们正在收拾东西，我们离开之后就能打包送走了。”

 

“好极了。”迪恩带头走出去，回到马车上。他告诉自己只用再忍耐两个小时，就可以蜷在某个角落里舔舐自己的伤口了。他回到Tor-Valen的时候还能抽出时间为卡西迪奥准备一点像样的东西做晚餐，他必须得弄出点好东西来，毕竟最新的消息并不是那么鼓舞人心。

 

在路程开始不到十分钟的时候，克劳利凑到他的耳边，“你动作倒挺快，”他说，“我带的东西够让你冷静一段时间了，”他拍了拍他的包裹，“现在，为什么不告诉我你对你的背做了什么事儿呢？”

 

 “我必须做的事情，”迪恩说着咬紧了牙关，“靠在靠背上的时候疼得要死。”

 

“你这逃避重点的技术可真高超，”克劳利赞美道，“好吧，别告诉我。但是如果你需要一些你的眼睛看起来 _不像_ 两个黑洞的止痛药的话——顺便一说，它们现在看起来就是——在睡觉之前来找我，让我给你吃一剂。我猜我得先跟房子的主厨交朋友，哼？”

 

“那样很明智。别低估她，也别对她说谎。”迪恩建议到。

 

“达令，我没理由说谎。只要我聪明得能掩盖自己的另一个天赋，那么别人就不会产生疑心。”他朝迪恩耸了耸肩，“我们现在进入森林小路了，如果你靠着我也不会有人看见。我能用手臂撑你一会儿，应该能让你感觉好一点。”

 

迪恩照他说的做了，他陷入难受的恍惚之中。在看见Tor-Valen在远方的阴影时，他感激得眼睛发酸。在鲍比让他们下来之后，迪恩让对方为克劳利指路。他知道梅格会接手，好让克劳利完成自己的工作。他径直走向厨房，发现艾伦在里面忙得团团转。

 

“就在我们说话这会儿，所有的事情都在按部就班地进行了，”艾伦说，“查理把你的衣服挪到了老爷的房间，她现在正在往那间空房里洒醋酸擦墙呢。在他们到达之前我们每晚都会在里面点些香薰，所以应该没有什么问题。还有，床垫正在外面的屋檐底下通风，等到后天再收回来。”

 

“这是好消息，”迪恩说，他有些僵硬地走进贮藏室，想着该为卡西迪奥准备什么东西，“我把克劳利带回来了，”他在回来之后说道。他准备做母亲曾经为他煮过的汤。他那时候还十分年幼，但依然记得帮她做饭的场景，“你这儿有牛肉汤吗，艾伦？”他妈妈用的是蔬菜，但在这儿为什么不好好利用一下财富呢？ 

 

“有的，”她回答。她打开炉子给迪恩展示正在同时烤制的七份牛肉卷。“你需要多少，亲爱的？”

 

“大概两夸脱 ，”迪恩说，他取出芹菜和萝卜开始清理，厨房里的热量对他的背来说是无比的折磨，他完全凭借着意志力在移动手臂，让他受伤的皮肤拉伸着，“我需要一个大的饼干。”

 

“迪恩，你就像我肚子里的蛔虫。”艾伦说着给他看一列整齐排好的篮子，里面装着做好的饼干。

 

迪恩勉强笑了一下，他把肉汤倒到一口大锅里，将蔬菜与几杯切好的洋葱碎放进去。他开始试香料的味道，想要找出能与现在的味道调和的口味，“梅格……她会把新的消息告诉卡西迪奥吗？”

 

“我觉得她很快就要了，”艾伦说，“他应该会在这个小时之内回来，如果你能把储藏室门栏旁边的小窗口打开的话，我们应该能听见她在酒窖拦下他的动静。”

 

迪恩打开窗口，在前面垂了一片粗麻布，好让外面透过来的光线不那么显眼，艾伦赞许地点了点头。他给汤里撒了些红色香料。

 

“那是辣椒粉，”艾伦说，“试着用些咖喱，就那边用黄色盖子盖着的。”迪恩照着她说得做了。

 

“再加些月桂。”艾伦建议到。

 

 迪恩认得它的样子，他放了三片进去，“还有大蒜？”艾伦问道。

 

迪恩觉得加一点也没什么大碍，他想要煮出点又好吃又饱腹的东西，让卡西迪奥放松下来，理想的话能让他好好睡上一觉。他将两片丁香碾碎，将它们搅进汤里，汤的味道闻上去已经十分美味了。

 

“加一点棕糖来调和那些香料的味道。”艾伦尝了一口后建议到。

 

迪恩开始流汗，但并不是因为厨房里的热量，而是因为疼痛。楼下传来的动静让他们停顿了一下。

 

“先生？”梅格说，“我有个坏消息。”

 

“迪恩没事吧？”卡西迪奥立刻问道。

 

迪恩感觉到一阵暖意，让他背上的疼痛都消减了下去。

 

“没事，先生，迪恩没事，他在楼上，”梅格说，“是您的父母。”

 

“哦， _亲爱的主啊_ ，他们在来的路上，对吗？”卡西迪奥问道，“我大概也料到了，他们会想见见迪恩的。”

 

“是的，”梅格同意道，“但是，我十分确定一切都还在掌控之中，我已经安排人开始清扫房子了，克劳利也已经到了这里，他的人正在给他送行李，他这会儿正在更换窗帘和桌布，他说明天早上就能搞定。而且他还有些半成的衣裳，能给我们换一套体面点的装扮，”梅格顿了一下，“我们的计划还包含一个方面，我希望您能认真考虑一下。”

 

迪恩听到卡西迪奥叹了口气，“梅格，让他们来管理这里的话，事情就会变得容易许多，”他说，“我并不介意让自己变得尽量可有可无。”

 

“我知道，先生，但是迪恩拒绝如此。”两人沉默了。

 

“好吧，我 _不会_ 把迪恩从他的房间里赶出去的，”卡西迪奥说，“我的父母不得不忍受我的房间了，或者是住在房子的另一侧，我从未打算——”

 

“先生，”梅格温和地打断他，“迪恩拒绝让老诺瓦克们驱逐你，”她谨慎地说，“他让我们把他的东西移入你的房间，而我觉得这是个好主意。”

 

迪恩安静地搅拌着汤，秉着呼吸竖耳聆听着。在他身边，艾伦用手搭着他的肩膀，同样集中着注意力，她的身体和眼神因为紧张而静止不动。

 

“梅格，”卡西迪奥说，“你看上去很害怕，为什么你会害怕？”

 

“因为，我不想你拒绝，”梅格告诉他，“让迪恩睡在你的房间里证明了他是 _你的_ 。”

 

即使是隔了这么远的距离，迪恩依然能听到卡西迪奥恍然大悟地抽了口气。

 

“噢，”卡西迪奥说，过了几秒钟后他又开口，“我猜这意味着迪恩答应了我的请求？”

 

 “是的，先生，我认为如此，”梅格同意道，“他十分乐意帮你留住这栋别墅。”

 

“噢， _感谢上帝_ ，”卡西迪奥说，“我希望他答应。他非常友善，又十分聪明，而且我希望我能有机会给他带来一些好的影响。我已经开始想念他的陪伴了，你知道他昨晚给我做了一餐无与伦比的晚餐吗？我从来没有听说过谷燕麦这种东西，还可以跟樱桃和酸奶一起吃。”他絮絮叨叨地说了起来，显得有些紧张，句子未加思考地蹦了出来，“现在想起来，我答应了他要回来吃晚餐，不知道他今晚做了什么？”

 

迪恩与艾伦交换了一个担忧的眼神，他听见梅格打了三个响指，“先生，深呼吸，”她催促道，“冷静下来，就是这样，吸气。”

 

沉默，接着是断续的呼吸声。

 

“非常抱歉，梅格，光是想到 _他们_ 会来这里我就想打包走人了。我十分热爱与尊敬我的父母，但每次见面他们都要逼着我找一个他们认可的妻子或丈夫，而我对此却全无头绪。”

 

“虽然这么说有失体面，先生，但我觉得没人喜欢得到你父母的全副注意力。”

 

卡西迪奥断续但真诚地笑了起来，“你能安排把奶酪放好吗，梅格？我得缩到我的房间里喝上两三杯。或许假以时日，我能试着不紧张得跟匹赛马似的，但在今天是做不到的了。”

 

“我会安排的，”梅格柔声说，“让我们来操心，好吗？试着放松下来，你的父母不是恶魔。我会让查尔斯和威尔克斯在二十分钟内拎热水上来给你沐浴。你需要这个，别跟我争。”

 

“好的，谢谢你，梅格。”卡西迪奥说。

 

艾伦轻手轻脚地关上了窗口，把粗麻布袋塞在了空隙里。她接着把一个腌酸黄瓜的桶挡在了它前面，“我希望你没有被老爷的情绪化给吓到，”她说着，没有看向迪恩，“我不能随意谈论他为什么会那样，但我想你能猜到。”

 

迪恩咬了咬牙齿，“每个人都是他们父母的造物，”他回答，“我很庆幸他有梅格，他让她来管事是明智的选择。”

 

“是的，梅格非常的周全，而且，即使她不愿被如此评论，她确实在乎。”艾伦检查了一下迪恩做汤的进度，又回去继续完成自己的工作。

 

煮完汤，迪恩在一个大碗里放入两块碎饼干，给碗里舀了一大勺。他把碗放到为卡西迪奥准备的托盘上，又在上面放了一个勺子和一张餐巾，“如果我在他洗澡的时候进去他会被吓到吗？”

 

“我怀疑他不会，”艾伦干巴巴地说，“他鲜少注意到自己的身体，除非是在把人往死里揍的时候。这也是为什么蜜蜂不攻击他，或者是径直走过一群野狗，却不会引出一声嚎叫，”她递给迪恩一杯冷水，放在托盘上，“你自己难道不用吃一点吗，亲爱的？”

 

 “我一口都吃不下。”迪恩说着托起了托盘。

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩轻声敲了敲门。

 

“进来，”卡西迪奥说。

 

迪恩进门关上门，卡西迪奥的味道伴着蒸汽向他袭来，他脚下差点踉跄了一下，噢，这气味美妙绝伦、无与伦比。他用嘴巴吸了几口气，让自己的意志力坚定起来。

 

“是你吗，迪恩？”卡西迪奥问道，“隔着这些蒸汽看得不是很清楚。”

 

“是我，”迪恩回答，“我给你带了晚餐。”

 

“嗯，我不能保证可以全部吃完，但我会试试的，”卡西迪奥 告诉他，“实际上，我现在正在致力于把我的理性思维灌到红酒里。”

 

迪恩笑了，“嘿，我让你当我的试味员，”他一边走近提醒道，“你如果只是 _尝一口_ 的话，我也不会说什么的。”

 

“你十分好心，让我只用遵守法律的字面意思，而非其精神。”卡西迪奥咕哝道。

 

在看到浴缸里的卡西迪奥的时候，迪恩差点打翻了手里的托盘。浴缸里的水泛着乳白色，他只能看见卡西迪奥的上身和膝盖，但这也足够了。这男人穿着套装和工作服的时候看上去十分纤瘦，但下面却全都藏着肌肉。他弯着手臂，拿着酒瓶的颈子送到他饱满、美丽的嘴唇边结结实实地灌了一口。因为他侧着脑袋去喝酒，迪恩能清清楚楚地看清他每一寸修长的脖颈。卡西迪奥苍白得如一颗珍珠，皮肤光滑无毛，闪闪发光，他打破了每一个Alpha的模板，但却无比 _完美_ 。

 

迪恩站到他身边，舀起一勺汤，“尝一尝。”他说，卡西迪奥放下酒瓶，像一个被喂药的孩子一般乖乖地张嘴。在将勺子送入卡西迪奥口中的时候，迪恩感觉到一阵可怕的、排山倒海般的惊异。接着，卡西迪奥享受地闭上了眼睛，迪恩的喉咙发干。

 

“噢，这真的很好吃，”卡西迪奥赞美道，“可以把这个加到我能吃的食物清单上了，迪恩，你怎么不吃点呢？”

 

“我的肚子有些不舒服，”迪恩承认道，他把托盘放到了抽屉上面，“这里所有人都在为你父母的事情担忧，弄得我有些没胃口了。”

 

“我的父母能让挨饿的猪放弃食槽。”卡西迪奥不紧不慢地说，迪恩笑了起来。

 

迪恩拿起一张椅子，将它拉近浴缸。他坐下，向下看着卡西迪奥四处乱翘的是头发，他发亮的眼睛，对方正坚定地想要一醉解千愁，“我都东西都在这里，你并没有生气。”他说。

 

“不，这意味着你答应帮我留下这栋房子，为此我愿意付出任何代价，而且你并不是糟糕的陪伴，”卡西迪奥回答，“我得警告你，我睡得很不安稳，还会做噩梦。”

 

“我以前跟十一个人睡在一间屋子里，有时候人还更多，所以这多半不成问题，”迪恩告诉他，“不过如果你晚上能避免肘击我的脸的话就再好不过了。”他朝水里看了看，“我闻不到香皂的味道，为什么你的水是奶白色的？”

 

“因为里面放了牛奶，”卡西迪奥叹了口气，“查理做了些奶粉，包了一包那玩意儿放在桶里，让送热水的人一起送了上来。她告诉我我必须用这个，所以我就用了。她说这有益于清除死皮平衡皮肤酸碱什么的，我这么多年来一直都听她的话。”

 

“嗯，她显然是对的，因为你的皮肤是我所见过最健康的。”迪恩告诉他，“你在里面看起来像是个巨大的人形抛光珍珠。”

 

卡西迪奥笑得一口酒呛了出来，洒到了迪恩身上，弄得迪恩也跟着笑了起来。就在卡西迪奥想要为酒渍道歉的时候，却看见迪恩丝毫不在意，便调笑道，“好吧，谢谢你，迪恩，我猜。”他微笑着说。

 

迪恩看了看放在浴缸旁边地面上的玻璃瓶，有一个里面放了些泡沫状的东西，迪恩把手指伸到浴缸的水里，接着从瓶子里倒了点粉不拉几的东西到手上，它在他指尖感觉黏滑而湿润，大概是护发素之类的东西。他站起身，把卡西迪奥的冰水倒进洗漱盆里，然后带着空杯子走了回来，“你穿什么上床睡觉？”他问。

 

 “我通常什么都不穿，但我不能对你这么干，所以我猜一条薄睡裤就好了。”卡西迪奥回答道。

 

迪恩打了个冷战。他走向抽屉柜，将抽屉一个个打开，最终找到了一条白色的丝绸裤子，他把它放在容易拿到的地方。

 

“我并没有要求你为我更衣，迪恩。”卡西迪奥柔声说。

 

“请让我做吧，”迪恩回答，“娇惯一个不要求被娇惯的人并不是什么难事。”他把水杯浸入洗澡水中，走到卡西迪奥身后，“放松，”他说着遮住了卡西迪奥的眼睛，感觉到那些长得荒谬的睫毛扇在他的手掌和手指上，接着闭了起来，他轻轻地将对方的头向后顺了顺，接着将水倒在他乱蓬蓬的黑发上。

 

卡西迪奥安静地坐着，让迪恩给他的头发打上肥皂。他笨拙地将红酒瓶放到地上，接着疲惫地呻吟了一声，在被清洗的过程中完全放松下来，“噢， _迪恩……_ ”

 

迪恩笑了起来，感觉有些得意，“在别人做这件事的时候是不是感觉很好？”他问道，把短指甲摁到卡西迪奥的头皮上，“在你问我之前，是的，这是我训练的一部分。我希望这并没有影响你的体验。”

 

“不，请继续。”卡西迪奥呢喃。

 

迪恩轻笑起来，确保自己将卡西迪奥头皮的每一个部分都清洗干净，这能让对方多少精神一点。他伸手越过他的肩膀，清洗了一下自己的手，又舀了一杯水，“坐起来一点，”他说，“头向后仰。”

 

他再次盖住卡西迪奥的眼睛开始清洗，他只用了四杯水就将肥皂清洗干净，接着迪恩引导对方在浴缸里放松下来，又给他漂亮的头发抹上一层护发素，他这次的动作十分缓慢，不像刚才上肥皂那样，“你放松，继续喝点，”他说着坐了下来，“那东西得在你头上再待个五分钟。”

 

卡西迪奥给了迪恩一个懒洋洋的白眼，继续喝起酒来。他喝空了瓶子，迪恩便又开了一瓶递了过去。

 

“简单的享受，”卡西迪奥在第三口酒下肚之后开口，“这才是最难舍的东西，不是吗？”

 

“而且，这大概能总结我所有的训练，”迪恩说，“只有挨饿的人不会忽略一餐盛宴，而你，我不同寻常的Alpha，并不渴求性、或是自信、或甚至是掌控权，不，你想要的是朴素的生活和单纯的事物、诚实的劳作。这大概解释了为什么你父母的到来让你如此烦恼，他们显然是十分多管闲事的人，与你完全相反。”

 

卡西迪奥仰头对上迪恩的眼睛，“你倒是明白得很快。”

 

“我可以说迅速地明白事理是一项生存技能，但是事实我一直都很机智。”迪恩笑着说。

 

卡西迪奥也微笑起来，接着笑出了声，“你不也总是很迷人嘛？”

 

迪恩对他啧了一声，站起身来，“当然。”他把杯子浸入水中，“让我把你清洗干净，好让你从这锅炖菜里出来，好吗？”

 

“是的，谢谢你。”卡西迪奥说，重新摆了一下自己的姿势准备清洗，信任地向后仰起了头。  

 

卡西迪奥的另一个优点，迪恩一边帮他清洗着护发素一边想着，就是他用善意报答善意，如果你对他好，他也会诚心以待。

 

迪恩取出一条毛巾，将它举到与视线齐平的位置。这也是训练教导他的一部分，保证所有与性相关的举动都由Alpha发出，Omega在未经允许的情况下不会看到他的生殖器。而且，显然，不被大饱眼福会让所有人免于尴尬。

 

卡西迪奥从浴缸里走出来，迪恩用毛巾围住他的腰。他又在他肩上围了一层毛巾，没有触碰对方的皮肤。接着，他将丝绒坐垫的凳子拉到火炉旁边，指了指那个位置，“你接着休息，保持暖和，我来清理浴缸，好吗？”他拉了拉佣人铃铛的绳索，对方会知道他们为什么被召唤。

 

“动作尽量快一点，别把冷风带进来。”迪恩告诉那两个佣人，他们点了点头开始工作。十分钟之后他们已经完成了所有的事情，即使女仆清理浴缸的时候一直没精打采的。

 

迪恩生了火，期间卡西迪奥一直沉默地坐着喝酒。迪恩想要给他留点个人空间，于是也没有跟他搭话。他把托盘拿下楼放好，想着让别的什么人来清理干净，又或者是明天早上他开始洗碗的时候再一起处理。他又取了一些水和面包，用一个小篮子打包起来。

 

接着，迪恩觉得自己得到外面去上一趟厕所。这实际上让他松了一口气，因为他已经开始担心自己身体出了什么问题。他心情轻快地清洗好自己，回到了卡西迪奥的房间。

 

卡西迪奥已经穿好了裤子，正在喝完最后一口酒。迪恩将他的夜壶放在容易拿到的位置，接着掀开了被罩。床单无比柔软光滑，迪恩粗糙的手掌轻柔地拂过它，他拍了拍松软的枕头，站起身来。

 

卡西迪奥坐在床的边缘，迪恩将水罐和盆子放到地上清洗他的脚，避免房子里的尘土弄脏床铺。期间卡西迪奥一直注视着他。

 

迪恩将他的脚擦干，掀起了毯子的一角，卡西迪奥顺从地钻了进去，闭上眼睛叹了口气。

 

迪恩迅速地洗了洗自己的脚，也上了床。他不能脱衣服，否则他背上的伤口就会露出来。

 

迪恩在这张大床上还没找到一个舒适的姿势的时候，卡西迪奥就坠入了梦乡，不久之后，迪恩也加入了他。

 

 

 

 

 

夜里一阵寒意袭来，迪恩起了两次床好重新生火，让他们俩都感觉舒服一点。在清晨起夜的时候，卡西迪奥依然在睡觉，迪恩就换好衣服下了楼。他惊奇地发现自己是第一个到达厨房的人，他把炉子与火炉里的灰烬扫出来，将它们清到垃圾箱里，接着回到灶台边再次生起了火。

 

到了五点钟，艾伦依然没有出现，开始为所有人准备早餐，迪恩大概在心里估算了一下，他回想起她给所有人做饭的时候准备了多少食物，便提前开始了。他希望她没有生病。

 

他学着他妈妈常做地那样烤了些荞麦，等它烤干，接着在上面放上昨天剩下的牛肉卷，又放了些蘑菇碎，再把火力调低。在这边煮着的时候，他又做了些妈妈的死面扁面包，又切了些洋葱，这个用的时间最多，得耗掉一个多小时，他又弄了些奶酪碎。他心里一直在为艾伦担心，却又没法儿去看她：他不知道她住在哪件屋子里，而且总得有人来准备早餐。

 

梅格在他把牛肉条、麦片、蘑菇、洋葱和奶酪卷在一起的时候进了厨房，他猛地拦住了她，“你见到艾伦了吗？”

 

“没有，我以为她在这里，”梅格说，“我去找她，你继续。”

 

迪恩做了三十个肉卷，将它们拿到早餐桌上，佣人们盯着他做的早餐看得眼都直了，“就尝尝看。”他有些恼怒地说，心里依然为他的朋友担忧，“艾伦不在，我已经尽力了！”他气势汹涌地冲回厨房，又做了三十个肉卷，也准备了些咖啡。

 

在他把下一批运回去的时候，他惊讶地发现每个人都在急切地等待更多的肉卷。他刚把托盘放下，人们就开始争抢着想要再拿一个。他们清空了托盘，迪恩将它拿回了厨房，心下有些疑惑。他用剩下的原料做了最后几个，留了两个给艾伦，两个给卡西迪奥，剩下地全部拿了出去。

 

就在迪恩差点要因为担心开始满屋子找艾伦的时候，梅格带着她回到了厨房，对方看起来疲惫而苍白，“我很抱歉，迪恩，”艾伦呢喃着，梅格将她扶到料理台边坐下，“我和我丈夫喝了些变质的苹果酒，整晚都吐个不停，我在厕所里晕了过去，我不应该把那些泔水喝下去的。”

 

“我很高兴你还活着，”迪恩真诚地说，“喝些热茶会让你感觉好些吗？”

 

“洋甘菊可能会起点作用。”她咕哝道。

 

迪恩把留下来的两个肉卷递给艾伦和梅格，因为梅格还没吃过饭，而迪恩却忘记给她留吃的了。他开始准备热水，并找到洋甘菊花瓣，舀了一大勺放进马克杯里。

 

“这是什么？”梅格问道。

 

“玛丽·温彻斯特的冬季肉卷，”迪恩脱口而出，“就叫它肉卷好了。”他把剩下的两个放到炉子边保暖，接着继续捣鼓草药，他向佣人餐厅的方向探了探脑袋，“还有谁想要咖啡吗？”

 

一些人举起了手，迪恩走过去为他们倒上咖啡，“艾伦没事，就是肚子有些不舒服，”他对房间里的人说道，“盘子放在这里就好，我来收拾，今天大家都挺忙的。”

 

人群向他表示了由衷的感谢。

 

迪恩回来继续为艾伦泡她“非茶”，在里面添了点皂荚蜂蜜才放到她面前，“把这个喝了然后回去睡觉吧，”他命令道，“今天我来做饭，你好好休息。”

 

“迪恩，谢谢你，”艾伦捧起杯子，样子看上去有些悲惨，“我很担心，我做了太多烤肉，如果不尽快处理掉的话它们会变质的。”

 

“我来搞定。”迪恩说，他将一大剂洋甘菊草药放到一个金属罐子里，又烤了些面包，接着把所有东西放到一个篮子里，用一块餐巾布盖上，“梅格，你能带着这个送她回屋子里吗？”

 

梅格笑得有些古怪，“好的，我会的。”她轻快地说着，将篮子套到手臂上，将艾伦扶起来，“我会在一个小时之内回来。”

 

迪恩几乎没有注意，他随意拦下了一个叫阿丽莎的女仆，把卡西迪奥的早餐交给了对方，让她敲门进去，把早餐放到他够得着的地方。接着他开始处理早餐剩下的一片狼藉，所有的清洗、整理和收拾用了超过一个小时的时间，那时候他已经得开始准备午餐了。

 

他把昨天剩下的烤肉放到料理台上，将一半切成薄片，剩下的存起来晚餐用。他把大托盘放到了干净的水槽里，不禁为堆在他面前的工作量心生抱怨。他把晚餐用的肉放回冷藏柜，又把切好的肉倒进一口大锅里，他往里面添了点水，又加了些标着“木兰花”的调味醋，接着又放了些磨碎的白胡椒和剥了皮的柠檬片，他的作品可以跟任何一种腌泡汁媲美。

 

迪恩进入储藏室去取蔬菜，他拿了西红柿、西洋菜、菠菜和一些甜洋葱，并用接下来的半个小时把沙拉做好，他把它们盛进一个金属盘子上，放进厨房后面的冰格里，好让蔬菜保持冷冻。在他听见人走进来的动静的时候，他把肉取出来，把它们摆到沙拉上，接着在上面撒了一层厚厚的白芝士。料理台上摆满了盘子，迪恩打开厨房和餐厅之间的隔挡门，站在门口说，“进来拿你们自己的盘子，”他说，“我只准备了水做饮料，但晚餐我会补偿你们的。”他让开通道好让人们进来，他们为自己拿好食物和餐具。

 

梅格从后门回来，看了他一眼，接着指向一张椅子说，“迪恩，你得坐下，不然你会摔倒的。”

 

“我还得洗碗。”他抗议道。

 

“坐下。”

 

迪恩坐下了。

 

梅格脱下外套卷起袖子，她给迪恩到了一杯红酒和一杯冷水，“在喝完这两杯之前不准站起来，”她命令道，接着开始清洗脏托盘，“你是个新手，又很紧张，而我们的人只要能吃上谷燕麦棒就已经很满足了。”

 

迪恩先喝了一口酒，它让他冷静了一点，他的心跳不再因为恐慌而乱跳，他想要把这份工作做好，这样艾伦就不必担心，但或许对方现在真的在休息，丝毫没有察觉自己将厨房交给了一个毫无经验的疯子。

 

“艾伦和比尔已经上床休息了，我把那苹果酒给倒了，那甚至不是发酵的苹果酒。”梅格厌恶地摇了摇头，“这就是为什么我们这里做的东西十分抢手，生苹果酒肯定会让人闹肚子的。不过我也不能怪他们，生的尝起来确实好喝一点。”

 

迪恩喝了一口水，“我两种都没试过。”他承认道。

 

克劳利捧着满手的空沙拉盘走了进来，他把盘子放进水槽，看向迪恩，“你好啊，阳光，”他说，“一流的早餐和午餐，但你看起来糟糕透了，你的背怎么样了？”

 

“疼。”迪恩说，他真的、真的很疼。

 

“嗯，我至少要在一个小时之后才能开始给你们做衣服，所以我可以在这里帮帮忙。”他轻快地说。

 

“谢谢你，克劳利，”迪恩说着开始认真地考虑做他妈妈的牧羊人派来当晚餐，“还有谢谢你，梅格。”

 

“不是事儿，迪恩。做管家的好处就是能决定什么事是必须做的。”梅格让到一边，让克劳利来动手洗碗。

 

迪恩再次下楼去取蔬菜，他需要一篮土豆、更多的洋葱、胡萝卜和西芹。他完全无法想象艾伦每一天的生活都是如此，但是话说回来，她会提前计划好一切，把她需要的东西都拿上来。他回到厨房的时候正好遇见鲍比把更多的盘子拿进来，如果梅格和克劳利没有在帮忙的话，他大概真的会开始尖叫了。但是他让自己冷静下来，在碗盆、剥皮削和刀子之间坐下，开始清洗蔬菜。

 

一个年轻的金发女人带着盘子走了进来，将它们放到了梅格的左手侧，迪恩希望那是最后一批。她对着迪恩笑了起来，“谢谢你照顾我的父母，”她说，“我会安排好诺瓦克们住进来之前要做的其他事情，然后在晚餐的时候来帮忙洗碗，好吗？”

 

迪恩对她点了点头，“谢谢你……？”

 

“乔。”她告诉他，又对他笑了起来，然后离开了。

 

“我们这儿的猎人，”梅格在乔离开之后说，“她是负责打猎野味的人，我们给诺瓦克二人组准备了鹿肉、兔肉和野火鸡。”

 

“Beta？”迪恩问。

 

“Alpha，”梅格纠正他，“她身上有野外的味道，所以你闻不到她。她不跟艾伦和比尔一起住，乔整天住在帐篷里，我觉得她精神不太正常。”

 

“好极了，”克劳利咕哝着，“所以，比尔是个Alpha？”

 

“是，他是我们的陷阱专家，也是总护林人，”梅格把最后一沓盘子放入肥皂水里，“哈瓦尔家族可以说是我们能吃上饭的原因。”

 

迪恩接着想起了卡西迪奥，他站起身来去洗手，“我得去拿诺瓦克老爷的早餐盘，顺便看望一下他。”他说，“我很快回来。”

 

 迪恩基本上是冲到楼上的，他没有敲门，只是轻手轻脚地把门打开。卡西迪奥平躺在床上，依然穿着睡衣，在卷成一团的杯子下面睡得正浓。但他已经吃过饭了。他的味道闻上去更为浓郁，在睡梦中显得有些昏昏沉沉。迪恩赞许地闻了几下，接着安静地把托盘拿下了楼。

 

“他还在睡？”梅格惊讶地说，“他吃了早餐？”

 

“他累了，”迪恩为他辩护，“而且是的，他昨天没有吃晚餐，所以他醒来的时候大概也 _不得不_ 吃。”

 

“好吧，你最好去准备一下夜壶，给他倒一罐冰水和一罐清洗用的水。”梅格建议到。

 

迪恩重新上楼，他发现夜壶是满的，不禁笑了一下，卡西迪奥在醒来的时候会渴得要死的。他把里面的东西丢到靠近厨房的户外的厕所里，用水泵把它清洗干净，又回来洗自己的手。梅格已经把两罐水准备好了，他把夜壶夹在胳膊下面，轻手轻脚地回到了卡西迪奥的房间。

 

他依然在睡。

 

迪恩放好夜壶，把冰水放到床边的矮桌上，又把清洗用的水放在洗漱架上。他踮脚走出房间，继续自己的工作。

 

**第四章 完**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些废话：  
> 被六月盛世弄得很难过，可能是因为是新闻专业的缘故，这个月一系列事件可真是让人越来越绝望了。
> 
> SPN讲的是一个自由意志的故事，人在神面前都不可以跪下来，还有什么能让人跪下来呢？  
> 男孩们只有为了爱、为了在乎的人才会跪下来祈求，但是奥斯卡王尔德说，“爱的美好之处就在于它不要求回报，而恰恰是它会得到回报这一点让它美好。”  
> 这虽然是个反乌托邦故事，但是感情线柔和了这个社会的残酷，或许是因为如果在一个残酷的社会里，连爱都无法存活的话，那么人的生命除了成为权力斗争的资源之外再无其他用处了。如果没有对人命与尊严基本的关系和照顾的话，又谈何包容、谈何自由。
> 
> 唔嗯，不说了，我就是个翻同人文的，要什么脑子呢。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

 

牧羊人派大受欢迎，没剩下一点儿。迪恩帮忙收拾了餐具，到六点钟的时候他已经独自依然坐在干净、温暖的厨房里。他有些疲惫地清扫了炉灰，又生了点火，保证明天早上依然有热煤剩下。自给对方送水之后，他就没有再见过卡西迪奥，也不是很确定他现在在哪里。

 

迪恩的母亲教会他读写和基本的算术，他需要纸、羽毛笔和墨水来写贮藏室的补充清单，所以他溜进了卡西迪奥的房间。Tor-Valen的Alpha无处可见，但查理正在房间里打扫，“你好啊，迪恩，”她打了个招呼，语气和神态感觉跟他一样疲倦，“我真是受够扫除了。”

 

“相信我，我懂的，”迪恩说，他取出两张纸，找到一支羽毛笔和一瓶没拆封的墨水，“我要回厨房记录一下我们用过的食材、需要补充的东西，还要计划明天的菜单，艾伦可能一时半会儿也不会好起来。”

 

“嗯，今天大家都很喜欢你做的饭，”查理一边给卡西迪奥的床换床单一边说着，“人们差点为肉卷打起来。你看，死面面包是穷人的食物，而我们大多数人都是穷人，艾伦做发酵面包是因为卡西迪奥吃那个。所以，你在面包里填的那些美味又穷酸的填料让大家想起了自己的母亲。说真的，你干得真不错。”

 

“我很开心，”迪恩说，“我以为他们会不喜欢沙拉，但是牧羊人派的反响却很好。”

 

“我们都很喜欢那沙拉，相信我，”查理拍了拍枕头，开始铺上杯子，“你做的那牛肉简直了，而且，没错，派确实很美味。艾伦是个很好的厨师，但是她不会想到穷人的食物，因为她一生都在给上层社会的人做饭。而且，如果在其他的房子里，也只有上等人能吃到她做的东西，不是吗？”

 

“对，”迪恩思考了一下，卡西迪奥让所有人跟他吃一样的东西，但自己却有上顿没下顿的，还要人劝着吃饭，“所以一屋之主到底在哪里来着？”

 

“他大概在两点前离开了，要去镇子里处理一些法律事务，”查理回答，“可能是你的……”

 

“我的繁殖拥有权证明，”迪恩为她补充道，“对他来说不过是个形式，但确实能帮他保住这个房子。”他试图不把它当做是真正的拥有权，因为卡西迪奥并不是这么看的，“几乎可以算是婚礼了。”

 

查理耸了耸肩，笑了一下，但这个话题本身就有点糟糕，而她看起来已经筋疲力尽了。

 

迪恩下楼，在食材清单上耗了有两个小时，并顺便计划好了明天的菜单。他准备做煎饼和香肠做早餐，午餐用面包配黄油坚果碎汤，晚餐则是鸡肉和饺子。他从地下室里找齐了需要的原料拿上楼，把它们分别放到厨房里的特定区域，接着又切了点苹果，给樱桃去核。他今晚总得腾些时间给卡西迪奥送晚餐。

 

 迪恩做了些奶油干酪和水果蘸棕糖酱，他在大托盘中间放了一个碗，在周围摆上水果，接着又取了一瓶包括他在内大家都喜欢的酒。

 

他筋疲力尽地将食物送上楼，只敲了一下门就擅自进入了卡西迪奥的卧室。他走进门廊的时候，时钟刚好指向九点钟。

 

卡西迪奥低头栽在自己的书桌上，法律文件洒得到处都是。迪恩小心地将食物和酒放在卡西迪奥的抽屉柜顶上，接着开始为自己找干净的衬衫。他找到了一件，又翻出了一条睡裤，然后就出发到最近的畜棚找鲍比去了。

 

鲍比似乎早就料到他会需要他，老人指了指一堆干净的干草堆，拿起一卷新的绷带和一贯蜂蜜，哼了一声作为问候，“也差不多是时候了。”他嘀咕，“再拖一天我就得去找你了，你不能整天带着旧绷带走来走去。”

 

迪恩脱掉衬衫，在鲍比把旧绷带撕下来的时候瑟缩了一下，绷带稍微黏住了皮肤，“嗯，该死，”鲍比说，“这看起来不算太坏，或许是烫得太深，也没有起水泡？”

 

“这可能吗？”迪恩说。

 

“我不知道。”鲍比用冷水为他清洗，在伤口上涂了点消毒的东西，让他疼得眼冒金星。接着对方又涂上一层蜂蜜，再绑上绷带。他温柔地引导迪恩坚硬的手臂穿过袖子，“你肯定累坏了，孩子，为什么不去睡一会儿呢？”

 

“我会争取的。”迪恩保证到。他谢过对方，脚步有些拖沓地回到了卡西迪奥的房间。卡西迪奥依然在睡，迪恩穿上裤子，开了一瓶酒。

 

卡西迪奥被开瓶的声音惊醒了，迪恩笑了起来，即使这十分耗费能量，“卡西迪奥。”迪恩说，让对方反应过来自己身处何处。

 

“迪恩。”卡西迪奥靠到椅背上打了个哈欠，礼貌地捂住了自己的嘴，“今晚是什么？”

 

“水果。”迪恩告诉他，他为卡西迪奥倒了一杯酒，把酒杯递给他。

 

“漫长的一天？”

 

“律师，”卡西迪奥咕哝着，“为什么环境恶化没把他们给消灭掉呢？”

 

“因为他们就像蟑螂一样？”迪恩建议道，他把水果拼盘放在了那堆说不定十分重要的文件上。

 

回应他的笑容是对他的努力最好的奖赏。

 

迪恩掀开床上的被罩，“所以，你现在拥有我了？我们能进行下一步了吗？”

 

“你让它听起来这么无关紧要。”卡西迪奥说，他心不在焉地把一片苹果蘸进蘸酱里，拿出来咬了一口，“噢，”他惊讶地说，“这很好吃！”他喝了一口酒，看起来有精神多了。

 

“奶油干酪、棕糖和香草，”迪恩说，“我妈妈会在我表现好的时候奖赏给我，她刚开始给萨米喂这个，但是……”不，他不能谈论这个，不是现在。

 

“萨米？”

 

“我的兄弟。”迪恩简单地回答，他擦干净自己的脚上了床，觉得自己可能撑不过十分钟就要睡着了。

 

“你兄弟现在在哪里？”卡西迪奥温和地问。

 

“我不知道。”迪恩甚至不记得自己的家具体在哪里，他被蒙着脑袋送到了桑尼学校，那路途大概有两天之久，但他也不太确定，因为他父亲给他下了药，“请尽量多吃一点，卡西迪奥，你不能总是不吃饭。”他打了个哈欠，突然意识到除了酒和水之外，自己一整天都他妈没吃一点东西。好吧，也没什么关系，他现在已经累得没有力气咀嚼了。

 

“你闻起来像香料。”卡西迪奥在迪恩几乎入睡之前说到。

 

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩在那天夜里起来了两次，给火炉重新生火。在四点半的时候他穿好衣服下楼开始做饭，梅格再晚些时候也进了厨房，头发乱糟糟的，眼睛看上去有些肿，她告诉迪恩艾伦在午餐的时候就能回来。他谢过对方，给了她第一份煎饼和香肠，她在厨房里一边吃一边陪着他做饭，她的陪伴让他感觉好了许多。

 

克劳利自愿要为大家上菜，迪恩差点亲了他一口。在佣人们吃饭的时候，迪恩吞了一个李子。克劳利帮他清洗了剩下的餐具，对方在工作时也一直一言不发。房子里的气氛十分紧张，诺瓦克们在后天就会到达。

 

他感到疲惫不堪，但迪恩知道自己必须洗个澡。他锁上厨房，这样就没有人可以进来。他找了一个大的镀锌浴缸，在里面满上热水，用强力的洗盘香皂清洗自己，弄得满皮肤都是柠檬的味道。洗完之后他清洗了浴缸，换上旧衣服，把厨房打扫干净，心里默默对它道别。他得再睡一会儿，否则是没有精力应付卡西迪奥的父母的。

 

卡西迪奥依然在床上，迪恩向下看着他，有那么几秒钟感到有些恼怒。懒惰的纨绔子弟。但是，在卡西迪奥翻过身来的时候，迪恩看向他的脸，对着这张脸他怎么生得起气来呢？卡西迪奥对发生的事情一无所知，况且他已经被自己产地的财务问题、又或是对迪恩的遭遇弄得焦头烂额了。而且，卡西迪奥并不懒惰。

 

迪恩爬上床，几乎立刻就睡着了。

 

他不知道自己睡了多久，他醒来之后，就躺在那里听着周围的动静。远方模糊地传来夜晚的鸟叫，还有些笔摩擦在纸片上的声音，接着，他听到了一个男声，那把声音不属于卡西迪奥。

 

“你的父母会想要看这个Omega的童贞证明的，”男人说，迪恩试图让自己放松下来，假装继续睡觉，但却十分勉强。

 

“谁试图检验迪恩的纯洁，我就砍掉谁的手指。”卡西迪奥的语气冷酷而残忍，迪恩浑身开始起鸡皮疙瘩，“他对我的价值与他的性经历毫无关系。”

 

“话是这么说，但总得有人保证他生下的是你的孩子，而不是其他什么人的，”那人回答，“我知道这个Omega的历史，我都无法确定他被转卖了多少次。”

 

“不许再用他的性征称呼他，”卡西迪奥命令道，“他的名字是迪恩·温彻斯特，他有个兄弟，他是个友善耐心又美丽的人。”

 

纸片张开的声音。

 

 “先生，我知道你对你的地位并不是那么的……默守陈规，但是——”

 

“埃里克森，如果你继续在我们处理公务的时候对我或者迪恩发出任何私人评论，我就不得不雇一个新律师了，”卡西迪奥恼怒地说，“我是要告诉你该怎么想，还是该怎么做呢？”

 

“不，先生，”那男人说，“你知道，我只是向向您指出您父母的期待。”

 

“是的，而我并不需要你的提醒，”卡西迪奥发火了，“到典礼的时候我会联系你的。”

 

“先生，我必须询问，请不要把我赶出去，”埃里克森油滑地说，“您打算给他戴上什么样的珠宝来显示您的所有权呢？项圈不是特别受欢迎，因为最近比较流行将Omeg——我的意思是—— _伴侣_ 的结合咬痕露出来，而戒指则太过抬举他的身份。”

 

“迪恩不是宠物，”卡西迪奥用低沉、危险的语气说道，“所有人都知道我让他进入了我的地产，为什么我要用项圈或戒指这种荒谬无用的东西来羞辱他？”

 

“我晚些再跟您细说。“埃里克森保证到。

 

“别指望了，请自己出去吧。”

 

在卡西迪奥抱怨着回到床上的时候迪恩依然在装睡，卡西迪奥一边在嘴里嘀咕着什么，一边将被子盖到自己身上，面对迪恩躺下。

 

时间一分一秒地过去，迪恩装睡装得太久，以至于他真的有些迷迷糊糊了，但突然的敲门声让他清醒过来，他睁开眼睛，看见卡西迪奥正以一种生无可恋的眼神看着他。

 

“我愿意放弃一切，”卡西迪奥对他低语，蓝眼睛里的神情诚挚而亲切，“只要让我躲在哪个深山老林的角落里，过上穿兽皮衣、以蜂蜜过活的日子。”他随之坐起身来。

 

“进来。”他说。

 

出乎迪恩和卡西迪奥意料之外的是，进来的人是克劳利。他一手拿着一个托盘，肩上搭着测量软尺。

 

“抱歉打扰了，”他说着将托盘放在床上，“艾伦为你准备了酸奶和谷燕麦，诺瓦克老爷，也给迪恩准备了鸡肉饺子和草药茶。”他短暂地跟迪恩交换了一个眼神，“先把茶喝了，”他建议到，“我可以趁你们吃饭的时候看看你们的衣服，顺便量一下这里的窗户，别在意我。”

 

迪恩立刻就明白过来，克劳利为他准备了热潮抑制剂，他抓起那个马克杯，一口气将那杯气味古怪的东西喝了下去。说实话，知道克劳利在照看他让他放松了许多。但是他的胃依然像是打了个结似的，让他吃不下什么东西。

 

“你怎么这么快就到这儿了？”卡西迪奥一边吃一边问道。

 

克劳利停下检查衣服的动作，“迪恩知道你没有时间可以浪费，他和鲍比在我的商店直接把我接了回来。”

 

“迪恩，你没告诉我你做了这么多事，”卡西迪奥说，“真是麻烦你了。”

 

“不过是去镇子里跑了一趟，”迪恩辩解，“你有其他的事情要忙，我想要帮忙。”

 

“嗯，真的十分感谢，”卡西迪奥叹了口气，“换上了克劳利的窗帘和桌布之后，房子看起来确实十分漂亮。”

 

“耶。”克劳利得意洋洋地笑了起来。

 

卡西迪奥半是揶揄地看了他一眼，“我一点都不知道我为什么会喜欢你。”他说。

 

“因为世道如此，因为我的缝纫魔法与我完美的个性结合得天衣无缝。”克劳利坏笑着说。

 

他们三个人都笑了起来。

 

克劳利走过来将迪恩喜爱的那件深绿色和服放下，他把它举在迪恩面前比了比，“这颜色你需要一整个衣柜，”他揶揄道，“能衬托出你那双漂亮的眼睛。”

 

“我应该脸红的，但是你只会把这个当成以后取笑我的把柄。”迪恩面无表情地说。

 

“好嘛，”克劳利扭头看向卡西迪奥，“告诉他，先生。”

 

卡西迪奥看向迪恩，又看向那件绿色和服，“实际上，他是对的，迪恩。”他慢慢地说。

 

“好吧，”迪恩愿意相信卡西迪奥的话，“我的眼睛是绿色的。”

 

现在克劳利和卡西迪奥都在盯着他看，迪恩感觉有些不太自在。

 

“迪恩，”克劳利以一种刻意的谨慎开口，“你能做个甜心把这些托盘带下楼吗？艾伦想让我拿下去，她应该还在等着，但是我还得在这里忙一会儿。”

 

迪恩觉得事情没有这么简单，但是他还是起身收拾好餐具，“你帮了我这么多，我连个盘子都不帮你拿的话就太说不过去了。”他说完便离开了。

 

艾伦看见他代替克劳利回来的时候吃了一惊，但她反应过来后便对他笑了起来，“亲爱的，你不仅在我缺席的时候把大家都喂饱了，还让每个人都很满意，而且我的厨房还这么干净！”

 

“我可能在慌乱十分做得有些过火了。”迪恩说。

 

艾伦笑着接过了托盘，“我看见你还写了……补充清单？谢谢你。”

 

“如果你感觉好一点那么一切都值了，”迪恩坐在料理台上，幸运的是，艾伦没有主要迪恩没有碰那些饺子，“我早上能来帮忙做早餐，但我想我得跟查理和鲍比出去一趟，所以可能只能赶回来做卡西迪奥的晚餐。”

 

“我喜欢听你叫他的名字，”艾伦嘀咕，“这完全没问题，亲爱的，你要进镇子里？”

 

是的，迪恩需要进镇子把必须做的事情完成，即使他对此真的十分厌恶，“是的，我还可以趁老诺瓦克们入侵之前再做一点事情。不过现在看起来我们已经准备得差不多了，房子一尘不染，每个人都穿上了新衣服……”他停顿了一下，意识到乔那天并没有回来帮助他，“嘿……乔还好吗？”

 

“噢！”艾伦拍了拍她的脑袋，“我计划告诉你她想要为那天没有来帮忙道歉，她被一些事情耽误了，准确来说，她捕到了一只熊，得花些时间去清理它。”

 

 “她捕了一只熊？”迪恩惊讶地说，“真的吗？”

 

“她不会猎熊，”艾伦说，“这一只袭击了她，但我的乔安娜·贝斯从来不会束手就擒，绝不！她把皮毛剥下来给了我和比尔当做地毯，这得花些时间才能弄出来，不过，最好的事情是这个，”艾伦的颧骨靠在了桌子上，欢快地看着迪恩，

 

“你吃过深井烤肉吗，迪恩？”

 

“不能说是有过。”迪恩承认。

 

“唔，在你给一大群人烤大野猪的时候就会这么烤，”艾伦搓了搓手，“但是，我们三个人整出了个烤肥熊的办法，比尔正在挖土坑，我们在坑里填上砖块，接着把木柴在里面烧成煤，再接着填木柴，直到弄出两英尺高的热煤。接着我会亲自清空熊的内脏，在里面塞上土豆、胡萝卜和洋葱，把肉捆好，在它嘴里塞一颗苹果，然后用山核桃叶包起来，把它放到坑里，再把坑填上。”

 

“哇哦，”迪恩吸了口气，“把坑填上之后火不会熄灭吗？”

 

“会，但是没关系，因为煤炭才是我们要的东西，我们估计烤熟一整只熊得耗上一天的时间，但等把它拉出来的时候就有的我们吃了！”艾伦咧嘴笑了起来，她非常 _兴奋_ ，而迪恩被她的情绪感染了。

 

“我会被邀请吗？”迪恩急切地说。

 

“甜心，每个人都会吃到熊肉的，包括那些讨厌鬼。乔一直在忙着为老爷的父母捕野味，他们其实几乎只吃家禽的肉，来这儿是为了‘开开胃’，在食物上弄出点花样。这次他们可没理由对我们上的菜指手画脚了！”

 

迪恩笑出声来，“一场胜利！”他高呼。

 

“没错！”艾伦像个小女孩一样咯咯笑了起来。

 

“唔，你最好去跟诺瓦克老爷说说我们的计划，”她说，“我正准备回家去呢。”

 

“那你就先回去吧，”迪恩说，“这是好消息，艾伦，好好睡上一觉。”

 

“你也是，亲爱的。”

 

迪恩在回到卡西迪奥的房间的时候依然笑着，克劳利已经离开了，桌子上放着一瓶已经开过的酒，迪恩给自己倒了一杯，一饮而尽，“我觉得你应该知道，”他依然情不自禁地笑着，“哈瓦尔家族已经发起一场炊事政变了。”

 

“说说看？”卡西迪奥问。他的声音听起来有些古怪，但迪恩太为艾伦感到高兴，以至于他几乎没有注意。

 

“乔杀了一只熊，”迪恩说，“艾伦和比尔准备用深井烤制法来烤它，配上蔬菜来给你父母，当然我们也会吃到，但是……”

 

“但是我难以忍受而且难以取悦的父母会因为吃到之前从未吃过的东西而欣喜若狂的，”卡西迪奥笑了起来，“迪恩，这太棒了，我由衷地高兴。”

 

“我也是。”迪恩说着将自己的酒杯递给了卡西迪奥，对方正坐在床沿，又或者说，栖息在床边。他注意到卡西迪奥小小地犹豫了一下，才意识到自己用了一个根深蒂固的Omega技巧来展现自己对Alpha的亲密与喜爱。从同一个杯子里喝酒暗示着“我是你的”。

 

“我很抱歉，”迪恩脱口而出，“我只是想要分享。”

 

“没关系的，迪恩，”卡西迪奥安慰他，“如果我不是在我的俱乐部见过这样的手势，我甚至都不会注意到这是什么意思。”卡西迪奥抿了一大口，叹了口气。

 

“就是那个你把其他Alpha揍得半死的俱乐部吗？”话音未落，迪恩就已经心生恐惧，因为他本应对这些Alpha争斗一无所知，卡西迪奥没有对他提起半个字。

 

卡西迪奥转头冷静地对上他的眼睛，“准确地说是允许让我杀人的俱乐部，但没错，是的，”他又喝了一口，“看来有人在谈论一屋之主的八卦了，我猜是查理？”

 

现在，迪恩是真实地感到害怕了，不仅仅是为他自己，也是为查理。他的紧张最终出卖了他，在一阵恐慌之中，他跪在了卡西迪奥面前，脑袋歪向一边，露出自己的脖子，喘着气闭上了眼睛。他恐惧的气味里混着柠檬香皂的味道，他的胃开始翻江倒海。

 

“我真的不喜欢看见你这样，”卡西迪奥说，现在迪恩能闻得到卡西迪奥的愤怒、他的不满，他头重脚轻，仿佛感觉末日就要降临。他恍惚了一下，感到一阵恶心，他无法控制自己的身体的思维。他从未如此亲密地感受到一个Alpha的情感，从未。他几乎用了全副力气，才不至于一头栽倒昏死过去。

 

卡西迪奥起身离开房间后，迪恩瘫倒在地，大口喘着气。一股深自肺腑的耻辱灼烧着他的脸，他应该坦白告诉他是查理的。他不应该提起俱乐部，那是卡西迪奥自己的事，跟他没有关系。他欠卡西迪奥一切，卡西迪奥将他从漫无天日的人生中拯救出来，给了他生存的意义，给了他那么好的衣物和食物，一张温暖的床和红酒，还有在Tor-Valen结交朋友的机会。

 

他不知道自己在那里躺了多久。

 

迪恩最终回过神来，收拾了一下自己，打算继续完成他的任务。他发着抖为卡西迪奥生好了火，然后将喝了一半的酒瓶塞好。他把酒瓶和用过的杯子拿回楼下厨房，脑子里依然乱哄哄的。他没办法回去睡觉，他不能理所应当地这么做，他冒犯了卡西迪奥，卡西迪奥有权利拒绝他，直到他得到允许之前，他不能靠近对方。

 

他到底有什么毛病？有一部分的自己在为他的丧失自控、毫无尊严而愤怒不已，但更大的那部分只想要跪着祈求卡西迪奥的原谅和喜爱。

 

迪恩跑到外面，踉踉跄跄地走到厕所里吐了出来。他是如此的沮丧，又再吐了一次，他在黑暗阴森、漏着水的厕所里因为寒冷和恐惧瑟瑟发抖。

 

不，没关系的，他可以做到。他可以帮助这幢别墅和住在里面的人，他可以。他要做的只是扮演一个完美的Omega，取悦卡西迪奥的父母就可以了。卡西迪奥不会喜欢这个，而迪恩肯定会因为他的行为而受折磨，但是他也没有什么别的办法。卡西迪奥太过理想主义，与这个世界的运行规律格格不入。在这之后，在人们离开之后，迪恩可以再接受惩罚。

 

在迪恩觉得自己可以走路了之后，他离开了厕所，却直愣愣地撞到了一个人身上，他慌张起来，脚下绊了一下。

 

“慢点， _慢点儿_ ，男孩儿，”鲍比说着抓住了他的手腕，“冷静一点，我不会伤害你的，孩子，”他松开手，谨慎地往后退了三步，“满空气里都带着恐惧Omega 的味道，我还以为是谁来Tor-Valen寻求帮助呢。什么事情这么要紧，让你得在四十度的天气里……还穿成这样？”

 

迪恩咽下眼泪，是的，他是很冷，单薄的裤子和衬衫并不能给他提供太多温暖。他必须得想出什么把鲍比糊弄过去，但他的大脑一片空白，无法思考，“我……鲍比，他的父母需要看到我的童贞证明，但是他又不允许，”迪恩脱口而出，“他因为我听查理的八卦生气了，但我又不能让她闭嘴！”

 

“好了，好了，”鲍比说，他的声音低沉而柔和，带着Alpha的冷静，他取下自己身上的厚斗篷披在迪恩身上，“所以，我们需要一个进攻计划，”他说，“什么事情更重要？最优先项是什么？”

 

迪恩拉紧斗篷站了起来，一边发着抖一边思考着，“他的律师，”他说，“埃里克森，埃里克森是那个想要给娜奥美和扎克莱尔看我的童贞证明的人。我需要见一个能检查我的人，然后再把文件交给埃里克森。”

 

“好的，没问题，”鲍比说，他的声音将迪恩从恐慌中慢慢引导出来，“你需要一个Omega来陪你做这个，一个一直陪在你身边的人，好证明你在那之后没有跟其他人干什么龌龊事。文件签署之后只有在见证人从未离开的情况下才有效，对吗？”

 

“没错，”迪恩同意道，“不要查理，艾伦，在他的父母到达之前我可以跟艾伦待在厨房里，也不会消失不见，或者一个人独处。”

 

“听上去很合理，”鲍比同意道，他将一只手放在了迪恩身上，“我们去找艾伦，你去跟她说，我来准备马车，然后把马车牵到她的屋子那儿，这样她就能跟你一起上车，然后我会带你去你需要去的地方，好吗？”

 

“已经有些晚了，”迪恩呻吟道，“我会吵醒她的，我们到达镇子也应该快要两点了。处子审查员—— _鬼知道_ 这个工作叫什么名字——甚至都不会 _醒来_ ！”

 

鲍比笑了起来，他带迪恩走向离别墅后面有一百码远的几栋小房子，“孩子，你Alpha的钱能使鬼推磨，”他说，“我这里有些存款，大概也就够了，等一切都处理完毕之后我再从你这里要回来，好吗？”

 

“好的，鲍比。”迪恩同意道，最终妥协了。他一点都不希望别人把手指塞到他的屁股里，以证明他从来没有被人碰过，但他必须这么做。这很重要，卡西迪奥不能失去庄园，这些善良的人不能失去他们的家和赖以生存的活计。迪恩必须对此负责。

 

鲍比保护性地将迪恩护在怀里，轻轻地敲了敲艾伦的门。过了一会儿，迪恩看见一个结实健壮、眼神和善的Alpha，“比尔，”鲍比尊敬地问候道，“迪恩和我需要艾伦，如果这事儿不重要的话我们也不会在这儿了。”

 

比尔僵了一下，闻了闻迪恩的气味，脸色刷得变白了，“让这孩子进来，鲍比，”他立刻说，“他到底是身体上受伤了，还是只是吓的？”他退到房子里，迪恩迎面走进一个暖和美好的房子里，房子里生着火，木质的家具上盖着厚厚的皮草和羊毛毯子。

 

迪恩坐在沙发上，只是模糊地意识到人们在他身边交谈，他感觉到胸口生出一阵暖意。他的一生都只知道Alpha满脑子都想着性，但现在他明白也有些人是友善而体贴的。鲍比并不只是他的性征，比尔也是，乔十分可爱，而卡西迪奥十分理想主义，一点都不愿意被Alpha天性束缚。这给了他希望。

 

“你好，迪恩，亲爱的，”艾伦说着扶起他的手肘，帮他站起来，“让我们把这可怕的事情做完，我们就可以回到这里。我们回家之后你能躺到我的沙发上，你可以一直睡到做早餐的时间。这一天会十分难过，我没法儿粉饰太平，但事情并没有你想象得那么糟糕。”

 

迪恩麻木地跟艾伦和鲍比走向马车，他跟她一起进入马车，沉默地坐下，身上裹着鲍比的斗篷，鲍比慢慢地将马引到路上。他几乎听不见它们的动静。

 

“他用麻布包住了马蹄，”艾伦解释道，显然是读出了他的疑惑，“这件事需要静悄悄地做，诺瓦克老爷不希望你被人检查，我明白为什么，上帝保佑他，但是他太天真了。”

 

“你们都会被惩罚的，”迪恩低语，“我不知道我还能怎么做，艾伦。”迪恩害怕地几乎要流下泪水，“如果我不做这件恶心又羞辱的事情，那么我们的 _房子_ 就会不见， _卡西迪奥_ 会离开，”他抽噎着靠在艾伦身上，“这里很好，艾伦，我喜欢这里，我想要成为这里的 _一份子_ ，想要拥有你们拥有的东西。”

 

艾伦将他拉到身边，手臂抱着他，“噢，迪恩，亲爱的，”她说着亲吻了他的头发，“我们都在这短短的时间里爱上你了，你是这么可爱的一个人，我们都想要你，我发誓。你忍受这一切的时候一定要记得这个。”

 

在鲍比把马蹄上的裹布拿下来的时候，迪恩进入了某种奇怪又遥远的恍惚之中。在马车驾驶的路途上他一直这么恍惚着，享受艾伦身上柔软、温和的安慰。她让他想起自己的母亲，他慢慢地准备着自己，让自己坚强起来。因为，到了镇子里之后，艾伦和鲍比就要开始着手准备完成他们必须要做的事情了。

 

他身上的烙印依然感觉像是熊熊烈焰。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一切都完成了，检查、填写证书、递送证书、见证、对纯洁的童贞起誓。迪恩一生之中从未感觉如此受侵犯，检查员用的那该死的工具……他紧紧抓着艾伦，因为这一整夜的活动饱受折磨，他的童贞证明由金钱换来，而他羞耻得想要陷到土地之中假装自己从未存在过。他所经受的一切都是他穷尽一生想要反抗的东西。

 

_“他的子宫十分健康，连接排泄通道和子宫之间的屏障没有被贯穿过，实际上它还挺结实的。不，没有人进入过这个Omega，这纸证明我签得心安理得。”_

 

回程是如此地漫长。

 

艾伦将他带到自己的房子里，让他在一个铺着厚厚皮草的木质沙发上躺下，又轻柔地用羊毛毯子盖住他，她亲了亲他的太阳穴，“睡吧，亲爱的，”他说着为他压了压被角，“四小时的休息也聊胜于无，我们可以做些饼干，把它们撒到奶油鸡肉和炖蔬菜里就好了。接下来你可以在厨房的火炉边睡上好几个小时，我保证。”

 

迪恩试图回应她，但却失败了。他坠入深沉的梦乡之中，在她试图叫醒他的时候，他感到头晕脑胀、迷迷糊糊的。

 

“崭新的一天，迪恩。”她说着掀开他的毯子，并立刻往他的手里递了点酒精样的东西。

 

迪恩喝了一口，呛了一下，又再喝了一些。他的脑袋有些发晕，但依然试图让自己清醒过来。

 

“你好啊，”比尔说着凑过来递给他一杯水，“用两只手拿，孩子，就是这样。”他选择了一个十分友善的距离坐下，不至于侵犯他的个人空间，“为了我妻子对你的照顾，你怎么着也得给我们烤个苹果派，明白吗？”他超迪恩眨了眨一只眼睛，迪恩感觉自己心情明朗了不止一个八度，“不，说着的，那是我最喜欢的东西。她从来不给我做，因为她靠做饭谋生，每次回到家的时候都他妈的累得要死。”

 

“我会学着给你做一个苹果派的。”迪恩保证到。

 

“好极了，”比尔说，“现在，我需要你再为我做一件事，好吗？”迪恩点点头。

 

“你得把这些愚蠢、自以为是、目光短浅、不可一世的家伙们强加给你的东西变成反抗的武器，”比尔说，他黑色的眼睛里燃烧着火焰，“我知道Omega的天性要求你屈服，但你不能向 _所有人_ 屈服，也不能只是逢场作戏。你做你必须做的事，但你也得为自己挺身而出，迪恩。你不能指望其他人来为你出头，明白吗？”

 

比尔看着迪恩，让迪恩紧张的神经放松了些许，“我在见到你之前就十分喜欢你了，因为 _艾伦_ 喜欢你，因为你在我们生病的时候替她完成了工作，也因为你让她带着扁面包回来填饱我的肚子，你的茶让我觉得人生都有了希望。这些东西无法被交易，迪恩，善意和关照只能被给予。”

 

迪恩感到有些不太心安，他只是做了所有得体的人都会做的事情，没有什么值得感谢的。

 

比尔用他壮硕结实的手拍了拍迪恩的肩膀，“你好好的，”他说，“无论发生什么事，你都是我们家族的朋友，在这里不必拘谨。”

 

迪恩低下头，表明自己听明白了。不一会儿他就投身于水深火热的厨房工作之中。

 

艾伦遵循他的承诺，让迪恩蜷在厨房主烟囱前面的一张草席上休息。他享受着烟囱前的热量，试图不去思考卡西迪奥对他的失望之情，试图不去想 _被侵犯_ 的感觉，他那时候流着眼泪试图拾回自制，却徒劳无功。艾伦在他对面收拾着篮子和托盘，将他与别人的视线阻挡开来，如果谁想要见他，就不得不经过她的同意。

 

空气里充斥着肉桂和姜的味道，让迪恩感觉放松了下来。因为背上的伤口，他无法背对着火炉。即使感觉他的前半身都要被烤熟了，迪恩依然慢慢地睡着了。

 

“我不知道迪恩在哪里躲着，又或者你把他藏到了哪里，”他听见卡西迪奥的声音，不由得浑身僵直、猛然惊醒，“但是他没有回楼上，他现在肯定有些邋遢了。我带了些换洗衣物给他，查理叫我把他的扇子也带上。”迪恩听见扇子被打开的声音，“很难想象这东西可以被当做武器，虽然它们确实挺大的，但是要怎么用这个东西来攻击呢？这大部分都不过是些油帆布罢了。”

 

“你就这么想着吧，诺瓦克老爷。”艾伦尖锐地说。屋子里沉默了一会儿。

 

“艾伦，你是在 _生我的气_ 吗？”卡西迪奥问。

 

“当然不是，我怎么会生气呢？”她立刻反问。

 

“我……我不知道，”卡西迪奥回答，“但是，你 _确实是_ 。”

 

“你如何对待你的财产，我是无权干涉的。”艾伦说，“非常抱歉，我必须开始准备午餐了。”

 

这并不是她在要求离开卡西迪奥，而是希望卡西迪奥能离开她。

 

过了一会儿，迪恩听见关门的声音。他紧闭眼睛，松了一口气。大概是因为厨房里的香料，卡西迪奥没有闻到他。他回想起自己第一次见到他的那天，那不过是几天前，但感觉起来却像是一个世纪了，他径直跪在了卡西迪奥面前……

 

就在这个厨房里。

 

迪恩吸了口气，每一次卡西迪奥靠近他，他身上不是带着香皂味就是带着香料味。卡西迪奥并不知道他真正的味道闻起来是什么样的，这本身就是个冒犯了。他在自己的Alpha面前不应该带有其他任何味道，但是现在也于事无补，因为他在诺瓦克入侵之前都必须和艾伦待在一起。

 

“迪恩，甜心，”艾伦越过苹果篮子看向他，“你还好吗？”

 

“我很害怕、又羞耻，又有点欲求不满，”迪恩说着坐了起来，“我从来不想变成这样，艾伦，我的意思是，我不想变成渴求Alpha认可的Omega，而且我在遇到他之前都做得还不错。我到底出了 _什么问题_ ？”

 

“我猜？”艾伦扶他站了起来，帮他扫了扫身上的灰尘，“我猜是因为他是你的灵魂伴侣，其他的Alpha都让你厌恶，因为他们不是你的Alpha。”

 

“那圆满结局的破事儿不是真的，”迪恩安静地反驳，“就算我相信有这么回事，我的灵魂伴侣在没有见过我的情况下就把我买了下来，这是什么概率啊。”

 

“确实不太可能，我可以向你保证。”艾伦说，“坐下帮我把土豆剥皮切片，我想给大家做点薯片当零食，可以配着鸡肉汤喝。”

 

迪恩把自己的扇子和那身绿色和服放在干净的宽窗沿上，坐了下来。他剥了一个小时的皮，艾伦在一旁将土豆切成薄片。

 

后门被打开，卡西迪奥走了进来，惊得迪恩的心跳如雷贯耳。

 

“我猜就是，”他说，“迪恩，你到哪去了？”

 

 “跟艾伦在一起。”迪恩低着头，咕哝着回答。

 

“在跟我说话的时候看着我，”卡西迪奥不耐烦地厉声说道，让迪恩惊了一下，他遵从了，那双美丽的蓝色眼睛里满是疲惫的恼怒。

 

“我到底还要再说多少次，我不想你对我有任何顺服的表现，迪恩。”卡西迪奥说，“ _所有_ Omega都可以给我这个！”

 

迪恩灵魂的矛盾几乎将他撕裂，他想要逃走，同时也想呕吐。

 

“我父母会爱死你做的一切的，”卡西迪奥继续说道，他的声音加深，带着真正的愤怒，让迪恩的胃翻滚起来，“这就是你对我的期待吗？做一个冷漠残酷、毫无情感、只会发号施令，一点都不在乎自己Omega的Alpha？是这样吗？如果确实如此，那么便 _如你所愿_ ！”

 

不，这不是迪恩所期待的。他想要一个在乎他的人，但如果他允许让卡西迪奥按自己的规则办事，那么Tor-Valen就会落入他父母的手中，而所有人都会因此受苦。

 

“回答我，迪恩。”卡西迪奥命令道。

 

迪恩无法开口说话，他不能口吐谎言，但也无法说出真相。 _压力几乎要将他撕成两半_ ，他别无他法，无法逃脱，也无法回答他的Alpha。

 

他只有一个办法。

 

迪恩抓起他的扇子，在卡西迪奥面前跪下。他穿着粗气张开扇子，遮住他的脑袋和脖子。他在祈求宽恕、祈求原谅。

 

“我不知道这是什么意思。”卡西迪奥冰冷地说。他大步走出厨房，穿过聚集在佣人餐厅门口的人群们，头都没回地离开了。

 

他没有原谅迪恩，也没有给他惩罚，这是最糟糕的情况。

 

五分钟过后，迪恩悲惨地意识到人们在盯着他看。

 

“他 _完全不知道_ 自己买了什么，”梅格的声音尖锐而愤怒，“你不能把一个受过训练的Omega当成Alpha来对待！”

 

“小声点，梅格，”艾伦安静地说，语气有些悲伤，“这对迪恩来说已经够难过的了。”

 

“都是我的错，”查理说，“我不应该跟迪恩八卦老爷的事情的，让他陷入了这么多麻烦。”

 

“这不完全是你的错，”鲍比告诉她，“像梅格说的，诺瓦克老爷不知道自己买的时候什么。他对Omega的一切了解仅限于他们被社会所压榨，他是个崇高的人，因此他鄙视这一切。但是他就像是个孩子一样，期待一只饱受折磨的狗能在舒适的环境里立刻好起来，这种事可不是睁眼闭眼就能搞定的。”

 

“好了，别说了，”艾伦说，“所有人都出去，午餐在三十分钟之后开始。”她关上门叹了口气，“你只有在他原谅你或是惩罚你之后才能动弹，对吗，迪恩？”

 

“是的。”迪恩咕哝，他其实不应该说话。

 

“唔，妈的，”艾伦说，“我应该上去——”

 

“ _不_ 。”迪恩愤怒地低语。他没勇气这么快再次面对卡西迪奥，或许他永远都没这个胆儿。他辜负了他，他以最糟糕的方式辜负了他，他不值得……

 

“你不能整夜都跪在这里。”艾伦抗议道。

 

“我会陪着他的，妈妈。”迪恩听见乔说，他甚至都不知道她在这里。

 

“乔安娜·贝斯，你是个Alpha。”艾伦说。

 

“但同时，我也没有老二。”乔说，如果迪恩没有深陷于精神上的折磨的话，他或许还会笑出声来，“你做好午餐就关闭厨房，发点儿谷燕麦棒，我保证在见到这个之后没人会抱怨半句话。我可以把我的工作搬进来在这里继续准备，同时也可以陪着迪恩，我不会让他发生什么事的，我发誓。午餐之后我就锁上门。”

 

艾伦重重地叹了口气，“我猜也只能这样了，如果我还想替诺瓦克家族做饭的话我必须得休息一下，你父亲已经把熊放到坑里了，所以我就……按你说的做吧。”迪恩意识到，身为Omega，艾伦对她自己女儿的反应也遵从着Alpha/Omega的定律。

 

午餐开始又结束，期间迪恩一直跪在地上，张这扇子。如果被逼无奈，他可以好几个小时保持同一个姿势，而且现在看起来他必须如此。乔拿来了几盘需要清理的猎物，接着锁上了厨房门。

 

“我知道你不能说话，我也不会逼你。”乔说，“我得把这些动物清理成能烹饪的样子，我希望唱歌不会打扰到你。”

 

**第五章 完**

 


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

 

 

迪恩的腿在打颤，他的膝盖发酸，一点呼吸的动作就让他疼得发紧。他的手臂和手腕已经完全冻死。他逃入他的思维之中，逃离厨房，下意识地飞向湛蓝天空，天空变成了眼睛，满是责备的双眼。他弹回了自己饱受折磨的身体之中，听着乔唱歌的声音，松了口气。她自中午之后就没有再跟他说话，而现在已经接近午夜了，迪恩十分感激。他不需要同情。

 

他的膀胱已经满了，再过一个小时他就会尿到自己身上，跪成这个姿势只会给他增添压力。

 

他太蠢了，卡西迪奥不会原谅他的，他会在这里饿死。他都不记得自己上一次吃东西是什么时候了，大概是昨天？对，一个李子，但他也把它吐了出来。

 

迪恩在一次恍惚地漫游起来，试图在逃避中找到一丝安慰。他飞到了一个很远很远的地方，飞过陌生的、长着金色树叶的森林，风里带着自由的气息。死亡是多么甜美的解脱，能让他摆脱自己身体的牢笼，飞到无人可以伤害他的地方。他潜入风中，看见一池深绿色的湖水。迪恩开心地大叫出声，猛地潜入水中。他一头栽倒水里，继续向深处游着，感受着丝绸般冰凉的触感抚慰着他。

 

“噢，迪恩。”他听见乔说，接着又回到了现实之中。他尿在了自己身上，那温热的感觉只增添了他的耻辱。

 

“我去拿拖把。”她说。

 

“不。”他呢喃。被这样看见这是惩罚的一部分，幸运的是他不必担心其他的排泄物，他的胃里没有那么多食物。

 

乔没有坚持，便继续自己的工作，但她不再唱歌了。迪恩被锁在自己饱受折磨的肌肉中昏了过去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他听见诺瓦克家族抵达的动静，他们带着仆人冲进Tor-Valen的架势跟一群叽叽喳喳的麻雀有得一拼。迪恩感觉到他们制造出来的震动，他的膝盖在流血。

 

Tor-Valen的雇员安静地绕着他走过，在厨房里面进进出出，完成自己的工作，庄严肃穆地好像在越过一具尸体。迪恩希望他的身体能就此认输，死亡是多么美好。

 

这样就什么都感觉不到了。

 

因为他身上的每一处都疼得刻骨铭心。

 

 房子安静了下来，迪恩以为这些自诩为王的家伙们会在经历奔波之后先休息一下。他听着艾伦制造出来的声响，希望她没有在哭泣。他不值得别人为他落泪。

 

到头来他的父亲还是对的，即使一个好Alpha也会以他为耻。

 

“我想看看我儿子买的Omega。”他听见一个女人说，她的声音强硬、充满力量，她独自一人进入厨房，猛地停了下来。

 

“这里发生了什么事？”她尖刻地向艾伦询问道。

 

娜奥美·诺瓦克。

 

“迪恩觉得自己冒犯了诺瓦克老爷，他在等待原谅或惩罚，夫人。”艾伦抽噎着说。

 

卡西迪奥的母亲猛地吸了口气，“好吧，很高兴看到一个懂教养的Omega，但这也太耻辱了，卡西迪奥 _不能_ 这样对待他孩子的养育者！”

 

迪恩感觉到一阵细微的宽慰，夹杂着一丝希望。他的耻辱让娜奥美的认可来得容易了许多，现在他要做的就是说服扎克莱尔。或许，如果他敢于希望，一切依然能有些好的结果？

 

“去把我的丈夫叫过来，”娜奥美命令道，“还有，找人去叫我儿子！”她靠近迪恩，艾伦在一旁安排女仆去找扎克莱尔和卡西迪奥，“我的上帝，他 _浑身_ 都散发着悲伤和恐惧的味道。他到底做了什么，让我儿子这样对他？他在这里待了多久了？”

 

“二十七个小时，”艾伦汇报说，“我相信他的过错在于听房子里的八卦。”

 

“只是听，而没有 _参与_ ？”娜奥美尖锐地说。

 

“迪恩不会在别人背后议论是非的，”艾伦说，“我们的另一个佣人管不住自己的的嘴巴，私下谈论诺瓦克老爷在Alpha联盟的事情，她已经被惩罚了，但对于迪恩的标准来说还远远不够。”

 

艾伦试图在为卡西迪奥和迪恩都赢得一些好感。

 

沉重的脚步靠近的声音，门被打开了，“亲爱的上帝。”一个男人说道。扎克莱尔。

“为什么这个Omega会跪在自己的血和尿里？”他重重地吸了口气，“ _耶稣_ ！他到底在 _为什么_ 道歉？他杀人了吗？”

 

“这是 _我们儿子_ 的Omega，”娜奥美告诉他，“我好多年前不就说过，让他学习除了照顾Omega之外的一切事物必将会有严重后果的。卡西迪奥可能都不知道这样下跪 _意味着什么_ ！”

 

“夫人，”艾伦说，“你想看看迪恩的童贞证明吗？”噢，艾伦这一招可真高明，在卡西迪奥到达之前把文件拿出来。

 

“他的童贞证明？”娜奥美问道，“卡西迪奥允许了？看来他还是懂得些规矩的。是的，请把它拿给我。”

 

迪恩听见纸张展开的声音。

 

“二十六岁，8次交易，却还是个处子。”扎克莱尔揶揄道。

 

 “显然他是在等待最好的Alpha，”娜奥美说，听起来十分愉悦，“自然了，最好的Alpha是卡西迪奥。糟糕的是我们的儿子太过顽固不化了，不过，看看他的血统！迪恩来自一个纯种Alpha男性家族，看起来他妈妈是 _专门_ 为了养育Alpha孩子才生下他的。”

 

“虽然我看不见这个Omega的脸，我也必须赞美卡西迪奥的选择，”扎克莱尔说，迪恩感到一阵宽慰，不禁颤抖起来，“这比我想象得要好多了，我还以为我会来这里发现他给自己找了个麻烦精。”

 

“请问我能说两句吗？”艾伦安静地问。

 

“是的，”娜奥美说，“你想说什么？”

 

“我想让您知道迪恩非常聪明，也十分忠诚，”艾伦说，“他十分钟爱诺瓦克老爷，而且，他也十分漂亮。他会给我们的主人生下聪明又可爱的孩子的。”

 

“唔，这些都很好。”娜奥美平淡地说，“你是怎么知道他很聪明的？”

 

艾伦走动起来，迪恩听到纸张的声音，“他在我生病的时候写了这个，他喂饱了整个房子的人，计划好三餐，还做了消耗清单。这张单子是他自己写的，我留着它是因为它实在太漂亮了。我自己是不会读书写字的。”

 

迪恩不知道这个，他为艾伦感到可惜，又有些好奇她是如何辨认各个罐子的。或许她光从味道和样貌就能判断出来。

 

“老天，这是阿卡兰长文字[1]！”娜奥美惊呼，“这种字甚至都不再被传授了！你快看看，亲爱的！”

 

“我看到了，我看到了，”扎克莱尔听上去十分钦佩，“孺子可教。”迪恩听见他在安抚自己的妻子，“你在这儿等着我们的男孩儿，好吗？我得去批准他对这个无与伦比的Omega的所有权，你得先自己开始教导卡西迪奥了，因为我猜我还要跟他那讨厌的律师耗上一阵子。埃里克森就是个麻烦的小混蛋。”

 

亲吻的声音。

 

唔，迪恩想，至少卡西迪奥的父母是爱彼此的。

 

扎克莱尔离开后，娜奥美给自己拉了一张厨房椅子坐下，“跟我说说这个Omega。”她跟艾伦说，迪恩感觉到她的手指梳进他的头发，这是他需要的谅解的手势，但依然不能将他“解放”出来。她不是他冒犯的人。但是这份小小的认同也让迪恩十分感激，他需要这个聊以自慰。而娜奥美Alpha的味道闻上去很像卡西迪奥，他愉快地接受了这份安慰。

 

“当然了，夫人，”艾伦说，“我能给您准备些茶水吗？”

 

“你十分好心，谢谢，你这里有茉莉红茶吗？”

 

“是的，夫人。”

 

艾伦开始准备茶壶，“您看见迪恩拿着的扇子了，他接受的应该是歌舞伎式的训练，我知道他很可能会用它们进行战斗。在这个地区，Omega可以用扇子保护自己。”

 

“是的，我知道他们对扇子的偏好，”娜奥美若有所思的说，“我学过这种语言。”她再次将手指梳到迪恩的头发里，柔和、温暖的安抚替他提供安慰，她的气味十分强烈，浓厚又舒缓，迪恩感激地吸了口气，泪水在眼眶下打转。

 

“唔，迪恩愿意说话，”艾伦说，“虽然他的话并不多，他不是那种爱聊天的人。跟这里其他人一样，诺瓦克老爷坚持他取下面纱，这对迪恩来说是历史性的一步，他能摆脱那个为他提供隐私和遮掩的东西，我十分为他骄傲。”

 

迪恩其实没有这样想过，但听着艾伦的话，迪恩意识到他 _确实_ 在摘掉面纱之后有那么一丝不习惯。虽然他在桑尼学校的时候一般都不戴面纱，乐于享受自己的自由，但是在被买来这里之后，失去遮掩还是让他产生了一些不适。无论他多么享受清晰的视野，或许这对他来说确实弊大于利。

 

“我对面纱的问题一直左右为难，”娜奥美说，“习惯用面纱遮住自己面孔的Omega，在摘掉面纱的时候总是会感到不适。虽然这种做法确实让Omega在公共场合一目了然，但人们的鼻子也不是废的。这个厨房虽然遮掩了大部分的味道，但迪恩的懊恼和悲伤依然十分明显，我很容易就能感受到他的状态。”

 

娜奥美调整了一下自己的姿势，手指以一种不容质疑的支持与宽容梳理迪恩的头发，“我儿子让Omega这样跪在这里实在是太不像话了，我非常的不高兴。如果他的Omega做了什么糟糕的事，像是谋杀了什么人，那么是的，我会让他一直跪到死去。但是迪恩没有做这样的事情。”

 

“我不确定诺瓦克老爷是否明白迪恩跪下举起扇子意味着什么，”艾伦说，迪恩听到瓷器碰撞的声音，接着是瓷器碰到了木头，大概是她将茶杯和茶托放到了诺瓦克夫人的面前，“诺瓦克老爷离开的时候没有给迪恩任何惩罚的指示，而迪恩拒绝让我去纠正老爷的错误。我觉得他是不想让他难堪。”

 

“我儿子给自己找了一个多么出类拔萃的Omega啊，”娜奥美温和地说，她拍了拍迪恩，继续爱抚着他的脑袋，迪恩在她的触碰中并没有感受到屈尊降贵的意味，“我跟我丈夫想得一样，以为我们会来这里发现我们天真浪漫的儿子给自己藏了个一无是处的男宠。”

 

“迪恩远不是一无是处的人。”艾伦说，迪恩听见液体流动的声音。

 

房间里沉默了三分钟，期间只有细微的喝茶声和杯碟碰撞的声音。接着，厨房后门被打开，迪恩闻到了卡西迪奥。

 

担忧、恐慌。

 

“母亲，你怎么……？”

 

迪恩能 _感觉到_ 卡西迪奥的视线落到了他身上，他为这份注意力猛烈地颤抖起来，虽然他的整个身体都已经麻木而不听使唤。

 

椅子被拉开，女性的脚步声，接着是一声响亮的巴掌，“你不可以这样对待一个 ** _出类拔萃_** 的Omega，”娜奥美怒斥，她的声音听起来像是地震的轰鸣，“你 _买下_ 了他，卡西迪奥，然后你就让他跪在这里死去？他在 _流血_ ，他为了等待 _你_ 的原谅而 _侮辱自己_ 。打他一顿都比这样对待他要好得多，我是怎么教你的？”

 

迪恩想去死。

 

“母亲……”卡西迪奥往后踉跄了两步，接着是沮丧和愧疚的味道。不可饶恕的辜负感。迪恩感到恶心。

 

“看看他，卡西迪奥，”娜奥美命令道，她的Alpha声线强大而愤怒，迪恩不禁颤抖起来，他想要逃离，但身体依然不听使唤，“他在乞求你的原谅，而你让他在这里待了超过二十四小时！我 _厌恶_ 你！”

 

迪恩愿意付出一切，只要让他能避免这个场景。他憎恶听见卡西迪奥在痛苦、忧虑与愧疚中喘息的声音。卡西迪奥沮丧的味道让他想吐。

 

“母亲，我不知道，”卡西迪奥的声音沉重而悲伤，“艾伦在照顾迪恩，我不知——”

 

“ ** _你买下了他_** ，”娜奥美重复道，声音冷硬，“ ** _你_** 是他的主人，照顾他是 ** _你_** 的职责。他那样举着扇子是在祈求你的原谅，而你 ** _离开_** 了！”

 

迪恩无法控制自己，他呻吟起来，甚至都不知道为什么。

 

“你听见了吗？”娜奥美说，“自你离开之后他就一直在这里，跪在自己的血与尿中。你这愚蠢的男孩！他那样举起扇子遮住自己的背和脑袋意味着‘请原谅我’。就算是傻子也知道这个！”

 

沉默震耳欲聋。

 

“卡西迪奥，”娜奥美冷静而强硬地说，“你把迪恩带到自己的房间里，安排沐浴。清洗他、照顾他、带他上床。他在 ** _死亡_** ，我能 _感觉到_ 他的灵魂在挣脱他的身体，如果他死了话是不能为你生儿育女的。”

 

“好的，”卡西迪奥哽咽着说，“好的，母亲，当然，立刻。”

 

卡西迪奥的手碰到了迪恩的肩膀，他的触碰带来的疼痛与喜悦让迪恩在渴望中颤抖起来，但他的身体依然被困在疼痛之中，手臂和腿都不停使唤。在卡西迪奥试图将他抱起来的时候，一阵疼痛向迪恩袭来，他厉声尖叫起来，甚至都没有意识到那把声音属于自己。他的视线发黑，不小心咬到了自己的舌头。一口鲜血从他的嘴中涌出。

 

“噢， ** _亲爱的耶稣啊_** 。”卡西迪奥惊慌地哽咽道。

 

“这是你的报应，”娜奥美说，“他在等待你的原谅，快原谅他，卡西迪奥！”

 

“迪恩，”卡西迪奥低沉而痛苦地说，“迪恩，你被原谅了。”

 

这句话给他带来的宽慰无与伦比，迪恩差点晕了过去，他 _想要_ 晕过去，但他的身体却残忍地拒绝了他。

 

­“你得让他侧躺到地上，等他的身体缓过来，”娜奥美说，“这可能得花上几个小时，我不必告诉你坐在这里等着他吧？”

 

“不，母亲。”卡西迪奥轻声说道，他温柔地将迪恩的扇子从他手中取出来，迪恩听见他把它们放到了料理台上。

 

 “好极了，现在，我得把我的茶带上楼，然后把我对照顾Omega的知识都写下来。看起来你一点都不知道应该怎么对带迪恩，而我可不想看见你因为自己的愚蠢而杀了他。他十分珍贵，可不能肆意浪费了。他很纯洁、受过教育、又十分忠诚，这世道上的Omega大多都是狡猾的家伙，成日寻摸着要给自己寻一个有钱人……唔，我实在不知道你是怎么把他挑回来的，我真的不明白。”

 

娜奥美离开了。

 

卡西迪奥温柔地让迪恩躺倒地上，迪恩因为痛苦和宽慰喘息着。

 

“我不明白，”他说，“你为什么要为了我伤害自己呢，迪恩？”

 

“事情不能这么看，诺瓦克老爷，”艾伦柔声说道，她声音因为深切的理解和同情而有些哽咽，“昨天迪恩无法回答你的问题，他十分害怕，所以他只能用他被 _训练_ 的方式回答你。我不知道你明不明白，先生，但是受过训练的Omega是很难改变的。他在这里只待了几天，甚至少于一个星期。”

 

“但是，艾伦， _你_ 不用扇子交流，”卡西迪奥抗议道，“查理也不用。”他在迪恩旁边的地板上坐下。

 

迪恩因为卡西迪奥身上传来的热量而感到无比宽慰，他甚至都要以此为耻了。

 

“查理和我是在一个真正的家庭里长大的，但是据我了解，迪恩自表现出性征之后就进入了Omega学校。他的半生都在学习如何取悦Alpha，或是从卑鄙的人手中保卫自己的纯洁。”艾伦悄声叹了口气，“把你的手放到他的脑袋上，先生，这是认可的手势。你最近得多给他一点这个。”

 

卡西迪奥的手指伸到了他的头发里，迪恩感激地叹了口气。他感到无比的喜悦，整个人放松下来。

 

“我母亲说他是纯洁的，现在你也这么说。”卡西迪奥咕哝，“为什么他的童贞这么重要？”

 

艾伦站了起来，过了一会儿迪恩感觉到一张毯子盖在了他的身上，“这对Alpha们来说很重要，先生。他们将童贞明码标价，又肆意掠取。这样他们可以保证自己的Omega只剩下自己的孩子。除了这个，我猜这也涉及到疾病的问题。”

 

“但是，迪恩 _是_ 纯洁的，”卡西迪奥轻柔地摩挲这迪恩的脑袋，“我伤害了纯真。”

 

“我们知道他是个处子，因为鲍比和我把他带到了镇子里，通过您的律师与Omega交易员检查过了，”艾伦悲伤地说，“迪恩坚持如此，这样你的父母就不能将他从你身边夺走。我已经将童贞证明交给您的母亲了。”

 

“噢， _迪恩_ 。”卡西迪奥低沉又悲伤地说。

 

迪恩的手臂恢复了知觉，他吸了口气让它们垂下来，他两臂发麻，带着一阵可怕的灼烧感。

 

“我十分确定我配不上你。”卡西迪奥说。

 

“我们没一个人配得上，”艾伦告诉他，“迪恩经受这一切不仅仅是为了帮助你，先生。他不想这个别墅落入他人手中，让我们所有人流离失所。他在短短几天内就已经开始关心照顾我们，而这种关心也是相互的。两天前我生病的时候，他一个掌管了厨房，还将所有人都喂饱了。您可能不知道，先生，但是食物是表明‘我在乎’的最有力的方式之一，特别是我们这些家境穷苦的人。”

 

卡西迪奥沉默了一会儿，手指温柔地摩擦着迪恩的后颈，“而我拒绝食物，只因为它们唾手可得，”他说，“我真是瞎了眼，我都不知道迪恩在周二的时候掌管着厨房。他要处理那么多工作，却依然给我送了一盘水果。周三早晨，克劳利试图告诉我，我需要改变对待迪恩的方式，我应该像对待一个受宠爱的Omega那样对待他，而我拒绝听从他的建议。”

 

 唔，这解释了他为什么想要迪恩帮他送托盘。狡猾的老裁缝。

 

迪恩的腿颤抖起来，接着也恢复了知觉。他哭喊了一声，又立刻为自己感到尴尬。

 

“你现在应该可以移动他了，先生，”艾伦说，“我会给他准备一点清淡的食物，然后为他准备沐浴。我不觉得迪恩在这三天有吃什么东西，他昨天和前天肯定没有吃。”

 

“亲爱的上帝，”卡西迪奥咕哝，他小心翼翼地连着毯子一起将迪恩抱到怀里，“顺便再送一瓶红酒上来，艾伦，可以给他暖暖胃。”

 

“好的，先生。”

 

迪恩在卡西迪奥强壮的臂膀中有些恍惚，惊异于Alpha的力量。卡西迪奥身上依然带着愧疚和悲伤的味道，但闻起来还是很好。他在卡西迪奥咒骂着与门把斗争的时候不禁笑了起来。因为迪恩明白卡西迪奥并非刻意要伤害他，这一切不过是一场可怕的误会。

 

“我对你来说很可笑吗？”卡西迪奥终于打开了门，“你知道你把自己跟有史以来最大的社交白痴绑在一起了吗？”卡西迪奥散发着后悔的味道，像是急切地想要惩罚自己。

 

“不。”迪恩勉强咕哝了一声。卡西迪奥确实对社交规则不太在乎，但这不意味着他很愚蠢，甚至在某种程度上让他更为纯粹。

 

“那么看起来我们不得不求同存异了。”卡西迪奥说着走进房间，将他放到自己的床上。

 

哦， _见鬼，不_ 。这是张干净的床，而迪恩浑身上下肮脏得令人作呕。他趁卡西迪奥转身的时候，用尽了全身的力气，猛地一翻身落到了地上。

 

“迪恩！”卡西迪奥俯身倾向他，美丽的面庞上布满担忧。

 

“脏……”迪恩试图解释。

 

“你……”卡西迪奥看向床，又看向迪恩，“不想把床弄脏？”

 

“对。”

 

卡西迪奥站起身来，两只手揪着自己的头发，“噢我的上帝，我该拿你 _怎么办_ ？我可能都想不起来要喂自己养的宠物鸽子，我要怎么照顾你啊？圣父啊！”

 

“够了，卡西迪奥，”娜奥美打断了他，她应该是在某个时候进入了房间，“迪恩不想弄脏你的床，那就尊重他的选择，停止制造噪音。说真的，你真的是我的儿子吗？”她将三页纸递给卡西迪奥，从迪恩的位置，他看到上面写的是阿卡兰短文字。

 

迪恩眨了眨眼，他的教育程度真的比他的主人们还要高吗？

 

“这是我一时半会儿能想起来的全部，”娜奥美告诉她的儿子，“无疑我还会补充更多。还有，你得记住不是所有的Omega学校都是一样的，你得去他的学校看看才知道你被期待如何行事。很明显，你对迪恩的教育方式一无所知，我猜你是叫你的女管家把迪恩带回来的。这本来就不合礼仪，亲爱的。”

 

 这女人可真是巨细无遗，迪恩想。糟糕的是她伶牙俐齿起来能把方向盘上的螺丝给钻下来。

 

卡西迪奥多少有点心不在焉地听着母亲的训斥，他开始阅读那些纸张。他和娜奥美得侧身为带热水上来的威尔克斯和彼得森让路。

 

“他 _不可以_ 睡在地毯上！”卡西迪奥愤怒地说，“我不允许！他会跟我分享一张床！”

 

迪恩看见威尔克斯笑得牙齿都露了出来。

 

“他 _当然_ 不会睡在地板上，卡西迪奥，他是你的嫔人。我写上那条是为了提醒你这些文化意味，现在让他睡在你的床上是理所应当的。如果他只是个男宠， _那_ 他就必须睡在地板上。你得记住这个，因为如果你羞辱了他，他可能会尝试睡在地板上来请求你的原谅。”

 

“如果 ** _我_** 羞辱了 ** _他_** ，他要向我乞求原谅？”卡西迪奥看起来震惊无比，“这也太 _病态_ 了，母亲！”

 

“我不否认这确实是，”娜奥美冷静地说，迪恩有些猝不及防，“你小时候看见我们跟Omega佣人们互动的时候，总是在大喊大叫、抗议来抗议去的，如果你真的能安静下来好好观察一下的话，你会发现我和你父亲对他们的态度已经 _十分_ 进步了。”

 

迪恩逼迫自己焦灼、尖叫的肌肉听从命令，俯倒在诺瓦克夫人的面前。他对她感激得无法言表。她会帮助卡西迪奥，也不会因为卡西迪奥的无知当做将迪恩带离他身边的借口，以亲自照顾他。

 

“噢，”娜奥美的语气变得友善起来，迪恩感觉到她的手指梳理着他的头发，“不用谢，迪恩，如果你想的话你可以坐起来。”

 

迪恩想要坐起来，但是他不能。他尝试了一下，却失败了。卡西迪奥跪倒他身旁将他扶了起来。

 

“很好，卡西迪奥，”他的母亲说，“你还是可教育的。”她停顿了一下，低头看着迪恩，“我的老天，”他说，“卡西迪奥，你的Omega厨师没有在夸张，”她俯身用一只手轻柔地碰了碰迪恩的脸颊，“ _看看你_ ……多么漂亮的一张脸。”

 

迪恩情不自禁地脸红起来。

 

娜奥美笑了，她蓝色的眼睛里满是善意，“你真可爱，在你从这可怕的惩罚中恢复之后，我很期待能与你交谈。”

 

“母亲，你在用你的Alpha思考，”卡西迪奥恼怒地说，“迪恩属于我，不属于你。”

 

“啊，这才是我想要的态度，”娜奥美说着对卡西迪奥笑了起来，“很好，儿子。而且你是对的，他确实属于你，请配得上他。”她拍了拍迪恩的脑袋便离开了。

 

卡西迪奥哼地一声把她母亲的指示丢到了床上。

 

**第六章 完**

 

[1] 这是作者自创的文字……我实在没查到什么出处，就按音译和字面上的意思翻译了……


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

 

 

迪恩坐在地板上，看着卡西迪奥倒腾一筐清洁用品。他的Alpha的头发翘得乱七八糟，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着恼怒的情绪。

 

“调香、调香、调香。”卡西迪奥说着把香皂一个接一个地扔到他工作台旁边的垃圾桶里，桌子在卧室的另一边，每个香皂都咚地一声准确无误地落到那个桶里，而卡西迪奥甚至没有回头看，。

 

迪恩对此印象深刻。

 

“这些 _都是_ 调香的？”卡西迪奥问道，“我不应该给你用任何带味道的东西！”

 

迪恩虚弱地笑了起来，他让自己经历这么多痛苦，但卡西迪奥却比他还要难过。他突然意识到迪恩的健康全然由他掌管，这让他三观都崩塌了。但迪恩喜欢这个想法，他一生都以为没有人会因为拥有他而获得好处。

 

“终于！”卡西迪奥找到一个用纸和尼龙绳包着的香皂，他把香皂放到洗漱架的一旁，开始打开瓶子试闻。

 

噢，他的表情。

 

“如果我的雇员们对照顾Omega如此精通，为什么没有人纠正我？”卡西迪奥拿起一个瓶子怒斥着，“我又不 _完全_ 是个野蛮人，至少在今天之前，我以为我不是！”

 

显然，卡西迪奥不记得查理有多么难过，她用藿香香皂给迪恩洗了澡，却没料到卡西迪奥会在味道消散之前见到迪恩。迪恩忍着膝盖的疼痛爬到浴缸旁边，就着卡西迪奥身边坐下。

 

门口传来敲门声。

 

“进来！”卡西迪奥喊道，听起来像是个生气又紧张的Alpha。克劳利走了进来，关上门，靠在门上。

 

“如果你是来幸灾乐祸的，那么请自便。”卡西迪奥低吼了一声，让迪恩的老二跳了一下。

 

“我不是来幸灾乐祸的，蠢蛋。”克劳利笑着说。

 

迪恩惊讶地看着他，叫卡西迪奥“蠢蛋”是件十分大胆的事情，而且克劳利还是个Omega。

 

卡西迪奥甚至没有注意到那个称呼，他将无味的护发素放到他精心挑选的清洁用品旁边，“那你是来干什么的？”他问。

 

“鲍比让我来清理一下迪恩背上的伤口。”他说，“它需要重新包扎，而且你得避免沾上水。”

 

“他什么时候受的伤？”卡西迪奥立刻问道，“你知道吗？别回答我，说不定还是 _我的_ 错。”

 

克劳利拿着一卷干净的绷带，从口袋里掏出一个小罐子靠近迪恩，“把背转过来，亲爱的。”他说。

 

迪恩对鲍比感到感激，他委婉地避免了“暴露”他的烙印。他从浴缸这边转过身面对卡西迪奥。克劳利帮他脱掉衬衫，小心地将旧绷带取了下来。他肯定没有料到自己会看到什么，因为迪恩听见对方倒吸了一口凉气。但他什么都没有说，只是用了一点洗澡水来将蜂蜜洗掉。整个过程疼得要死，但接着对方为他上了点瓶子里的东西，那不是蜂蜜，味道闻起来糟糕透顶，像是松节油，但他没有感觉到疼痛。实际上，痛苦完全消失了。

 

克劳利为他绑上绷带，绷带牢牢地贴在了药剂上，“我说过的，别弄湿了。”克劳利说，卡西迪奥点了点头，开始找些别的东西，可能是碗还是什么的，克劳利倾身凑到他右耳边说：“ _他_ 对你做的这个吗？”

 

迪恩摇头否认。

 

克劳利拍了拍他的肩膀离开了。

 

“我在与你和其他Omega雇员相处的时候还需要遵守什么规矩吗？”卡西迪奥恼怒地说。

 

“没有，先生，”克劳利从善如流地说，“我们都很乐意忍受你笨拙愚蠢地尝试自己心目中的Alpha举止。”

 

 “滚出去，”卡西迪奥说着把门打开，“无礼的裁缝。”迪恩觉得克劳利出去的时候门肯定撞到了他身上。

 

卡西迪奥回到迪恩身边俯身看着他，“在我问你是不是想要我表现得毫不在乎的时候，我 _不知道_ 那对你来说就像是当头棒喝。”他坦白，眼神因为悲伤而柔软，他美丽的嘴角垂了下来，“而且，现在我明白你甚至都不能指导我的行为，我十分震惊。我在遵从我父母的意愿时应当再仔细考虑考虑的。”

 

迪恩低下头，是的，卡西迪奥或许本应再仔细考虑一下。但是迪恩没有资格给予原谅。

 

“噢， _迪恩_ ，虽然我不是有意的，我依然辜负了你这么多。”卡西迪奥伸手托起迪恩的手臂，轻柔地帮他站起来，“来，让我帮你洗澡，好吗？我知道你想参加几个小时之后的烤熊宴，你当时对此是多么的激动呀。”他帮迪恩脱下裤子，扶他进入浴缸。

 

迪恩不得不在浴缸里直起腰版，热水感觉起来很棒。他闭上眼睛叹了口气。

 

“噢，你的 _膝盖_ ，”卡西迪奥痛苦地说，“我都不知道压力可以对一个人的身体造成这种伤害，再次证明了我的愚蠢，我母亲是对的。”他用最轻柔的动作清理了伤口，“但是我不明白为什么你反抗了所有 _其他的_ Alpha，却不反抗 _我_ 。”

 

迪恩再次垂了垂脑袋。他不反抗卡西迪奥是因为他很友善，他没有理所当然地占有迪恩的身体。最近发生的一切坏事都不过是因为卡西迪奥是 _与众不同_ 的，因为卡西迪奥觉得迪恩值得些什么。

 

“你告诉过从来没有人体贴过你，”卡西迪奥说，“我以为我在体贴你，但我所做的不过是让你困惑，让你陷入混乱之中。”

 

 好吧，这话说得不太准确，迪恩微笑起来，“是。”他在这个字眼中加入些安慰的语气。

 

卡西迪奥半是自嘲半是幽默地哼了一声，“对我耐心一点，迪恩，我觉得我跟你一样脱离了自己的舒适区，”他拿起一个杯子，在里面灌满洗澡水，然后走到迪恩身后，应该是想要为他洗头，“噢我的 _上帝_ ，”他呢喃，“迪恩，你的 _背_ 。”

 

有那么恐怖的一瞬间迪恩以为他的绷带掉了下来，但，不对，他能感觉到它。

 

“圣亚当斯能把你给 ** _打死_** ，”卡西迪奥的声音哽咽，“你是怎么活下来的？你难道对悲惨之外一无所知吗？”

 

卡西迪奥同情的声音让迪恩的冷静变得痛苦起来，他垂下头靠着自己的膝盖，小声地抽泣起来。是的，他差点因为休克和失血死去，他恢复了一个多月，期间除了俯躺着忍受疼痛什么都做不了，等待别人给他喂食和更换绷带。他一直在高烧中做梦，对时间流逝毫无概念，心里充满着耻辱和无力感。

 

“迪恩，请你等我一下，在这里待着，我需要让我母亲看看这个，我要起诉那个恶魔Alpha，”卡西迪奥说，“这太残忍了。”他说着逃离了房间。

 

迪恩拿起杯子打湿自己的头发，他抹好洗发水，又清洗干净，再抹上护发素等待着。卡西迪奥与娜奥美一起回到房间里，他们站在迪恩身后，迪恩听到娜奥美的怒吼。

 

“卡西迪奥， _立刻_ 去找你的父亲。”她说，声音里的怒火让迪恩颤抖起来。

 

卡西迪奥从房间里跑了出去，娜奥美把手放到迪恩的脑袋上，“我向你发誓，小Omega，圣亚当斯会为他对你做的事情付出代价的。”

 

迪恩不知所措地垂下脑袋。但他依然为得到Alpha 的制裁而感到宽慰。

 

扎克莱尔很快就进入了房间，他看了一眼迪恩的背，就抓起卡西迪奥的一个精致的花瓶砸到墙上。三重Alpha愤怒的味道让迪恩不得不蜷向自己的膝盖。

 

“这就是为什么‘Alpha’是‘野蛮’的同义词，”扎克莱尔怒斥，“那老家伙已经病了，但我会为此夺走他的财富、仆人和土地，他的子孙将会一无所有！”

 

迪恩呜咽了一声，他无法控制自己。

 

“你吓到他了，亲爱的。”娜奥美悄声说道，“这是什么？”她碰了碰迪恩的绷带，在迪恩反应过来之前，她已经把它掀开了。

 

可怕的沉默笼罩着房间。迪恩手上没有扇子，他张开手指遮住自己的脑袋和脖子，他的手臂因为痛苦尖叫着。

 

“ ** _我的上帝_** ，”卡西迪奥呢喃，“母亲，我发誓，这不是我干的！”

 

“不，”娜奥美的声音破碎颤抖，“他对 _自己_ 干的，这样我们就无法将他从你身边夺走，卡西迪奥。”她绕过浴缸走到迪恩身边，将自己的手覆在迪恩的上面，“迪恩，迪恩，”她哄着，“没关系的，我发誓。我们不会把你从卡西迪奥身边夺走，我保证。没有什么事情需要原谅。”

 

 迪恩放下发疼的手臂，不受控制地落到水里。

 

“这是个非常、非常古老的习俗，卡西迪奥，”娜奥美往后退了一步，“Omega会让自己像牛一样烙上烙印，这样他Alpha的敌人就无法占有他。没有Alpha会想要占有一个带着敌人标志的Omega。迪恩永远只能属于你一个人，儿子。”

 

“这烙印得有三天了，”扎克莱尔轻柔而冷静地说，“迪恩肯定在那时候消失了一段时间。”

 

卡西迪奥叹了口气，“那天他 ** _跪着_** 试图告诉我，他跟我不一样，我没有听懂。”

 

娜奥美轻轻地盖上迪恩的伤口，“它愈合得不错，”她说，试图安抚自己的儿子，“几周之后他就没事了，卡西迪奥。我希望你能由衷地重视和珍惜他的忠诚。 _我们的_ Omega仆人是不会为我们烙印自己的，我们也不希望如此。但是这个？”她的手指梳过迪恩的头发，“你是个好孩子，迪恩，我认可你。”

 

迪恩放松下来，一切都会变好的。别墅很安全，卡西迪奥很安全。什么都不会改变，所有人都能保住他们的房子和工作，依然有源源不断的食物。

 

“你最好在他感觉到冷之前帮他洗完澡，”扎克莱尔建议道，“然后带他上床睡觉，我们晚些再谈论圣亚当斯的问题。”

 

“好的，父亲。”卡西迪奥嘀咕。

 

他们一离开，卡西迪奥就跪倒浴缸旁边，面对迪恩，双手放到了迪恩的脸颊上，迪恩为那双蓝眼睛里的泪水吓了一跳，“迪恩……”卡西迪奥摇了摇头，“我不应该……我会 _阻止_ 你的。我给予你的只有痛苦，而你依然对我诚心以待。若不是因为你的话，我连Tor-Valen都保不住。我做的这些挫败我父母的事情都是 _错的_ ，而你知道这个！”

 

因为无法低头，迪恩只能垂下眼神。

 

“好吧，”卡西迪奥说，“我知道你不期待我大肆赞美你，我尊重你的做法，但我依然无法欣赏。”

 

卡西迪奥蹲在地上盯着迪恩清洗自己的头发，他尽量动作迅速地清洗自己，因为洗澡水已经脏得无法直视了。卡西迪奥为他拿了一条毛巾，扶他走出浴缸。像迪恩做的那样，卡西迪奥帮他在火炉前面坐下，然后叫楼下把洗澡水运出去。

 

在浴缸被搬出去之后，卡西迪奥拿来柔软的衣物帮迪恩传好，接着直接将迪恩抱到了床上，他为他盖好被子，对上了迪恩的眼睛，“绿得像橄榄石似的。”卡西迪奥说着，倾身在迪恩额前落下一吻，“好好睡一觉，迪恩。”

 

迪恩闭上眼睛，坠入梦乡。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 到了晚上，卡西迪奥的母亲来接迪恩。她为迪恩选了一件白色的和服，简单地套在他的睡衣 外面。她拿起他的扇子精准地勾到他的腰带上，用拉扣把它们固定住。

 

“你真可爱，”她呢喃着梳理着他的头发，“你是成为我儿子子嗣母亲的完美人选。我对你非常、非常的满意，迪恩。你会被给予一个Omega能够拥有的最高地位。”她举起一双绸缎做的拖鞋，严肃地看着他，“首先，你可以穿鞋，我发现某些人肯定对你的脚做了什么，让你看起来好像不是一生都在光着脚走路似的，你的脚肯定在发疼。”她为他穿上拖鞋，它们感觉起来有些奇怪，他扭动着自己的脚趾，不确定自己是否喜欢这个。

 

“吃饭的时候你得坐在卡西迪奥脚边，但没有理由不给你放个坐垫和毯子。请对我那理想主义的儿子耐心一点，他不会十分乐意替你喂食的。”

 

娜奥美把迪恩抱了起来。

 

迪恩震惊地看着她。

 

娜奥美微笑起来，“Alpha的力量，”她提醒他，“不过我作为一个Alpha女性来说十分强壮，你或许注意到了卡西迪奥不同寻常的力量？他是从我这里遗传的。”

 

唔，这倒是解释得通。

 

但迪恩依然无法接受，在娜奥美抱着他走过佣人之间的时候，迪恩对上了鲍比的视线，给了对方一个“你能相信吗？”的眼神。

 

鲍比睁大眼睛摇了摇头。

 

娜奥美直接将他抱到了厨房后门外的空地上，用于户外进食的桌椅已经准备好了，“我们今晚与雇员一起吃饭，好让他们知道你已经恢复了，我们也能顺便向他们表示感谢，因为他们多少有照顾你，”娜奥美告诉他，“我被告知我们今晚可以吃到烤熊肉，我非常期待。”她将迪恩放到一个又大又厚的坐垫上，挨着桌子尽头的一张椅子，又在附件为他拿来一张毯子围在他身边。

 

迪恩将扇子从他的腰带上取下来张开，指了指站在她父亲身边往坑里看的乔。

 

“噢，她捕的熊？”娜奥美问道，她直接就着他身边坐到了 _地上_ ，迪恩吓了一大跳。

 

他点了点头。

 

娜奥美对他微笑起来，“你不需要这么惊讶，我是你主人的母亲，而且你这么在乎他，真的让我很高兴。”

 

迪恩举起扇子遮住自己的半张脸，只留了眼睛露在外面。

 

“不用客气，亲爱的。”她说。

 

迪恩松了口气，看来娜奥美 _确实_ 知道扇语。他今晚不必开口说话。

 

“你在准备好的时候就能说话了，”她安慰他，“我知道每个Omega对伤痛的反应都不太一样，你们被教导的第一样东西就是保持安静，所以你们在感到恐慌的时候大多会回到那个状态。”

 

迪恩向她低下头，保持了五秒钟，才又抬起头来。

 

“你的礼仪很好。”娜奥美说，“我很确定卡西迪奥配不上你，但或许你能教导他应当在公共场合如何表现， ** _我_** 从来就没成功过。他从出生起就这么放荡不羁，如果他能选的话，他或许还会在胡子插着骨头在树丛间荡来荡去呢。”

 

迪恩盯着她，惊讶地张开了嘴。接着一股难以抑制的笑意从他的身体里迸发出来，娜奥美给了他一个狡猾又邪恶的笑容。

 

他们安静地坐着，等待餐具准备完毕，接着娜奥美优雅地站起身来，拍了拍迪恩的脑袋，“我会坐在旁边，”她说，“别担心，我会解决沟通问题的。你可以用你觉得舒服的方式说话。”

 

迪恩低头表示感谢，娜奥美拉开她的椅子。

 

卡西迪奥出现了，他的表情看起来有些愤愤不平。看来是有人已经告诉他，他必须用手亲自给迪恩喂食。他在迪恩面前蹲下，“在我脚下被喂食真的能让你感觉好起来吗？”

 

迪恩低下头。目前来说，是的，这能让他感觉好得多。或许以后这件事情会变得不那么重要，但现在他需要保证和规则。

 

“卡西迪奥，别质问他，”娜奥美打断他，“做你应该做的事情，给他这个。”

 

卡西迪奥在自己的椅子上坐下，紧张得跟个棍儿似的。迪恩听着餐桌上的动静，食物被摆上桌，饮料倒出来的声音。比起饥饿他更觉得自己喉咙发干，但他必须等待卡西迪奥替他做选择。

 

“现在，”娜奥美在所有人入座之后说道，“你们都知道为什么你们会在这里，我猜房子里的八卦已经填补了不少空白。所有帮助过迪恩的人，请站起来。”

 

迪恩没有查看，他知道谁帮助了他。“报上你们的名字。”扎克莱尔说。

鲍比、梅格、艾伦、乔和比尔都说出了他们的名字。克劳利没有发声，虽然他也帮助过他。迪恩不明白为什么。

 

“你们每个人都能得到二十个金币，”扎克莱尔说，迪恩完全无法相信自己的耳朵，这可是不少的钱，光是哈瓦尔家族就拿到了六十个。不过迪恩觉得他们是值得的，但不是因为他们帮助过他。

 

“你是马车夫鲍比，对吧？”扎克莱尔问道。

 

“是的，先生。”鲍比回答。

 

“你可以为自己挑选马厩里最好的一匹马，包括我儿子最喜欢的那匹。”扎克莱尔说。

 

迪恩偷偷瞄了卡西迪奥一眼，对方脸上滴水不漏。

 

“艾伦，为你替迪恩做的一切，你可以得到三个全职的厨房帮佣，并且正式成为厨房的掌勺，不必再亲自劳作。”

 

迪恩笑了起来，艾伦不会在意让年轻的女人们做些体力活，而她会成为一个顶尖的掌勺。

 

“乔，你母亲告诉我你在迪恩耻辱地跪在厨房地板上的时候照看了他。”娜奥美说，“此话属实？”

 

“我只是不想让他一个人待着，”乔回答，“夫人。”她补充道。

 

“你是个Alpha，不是吗？”扎克莱尔说道。

 

“是的，先生，但我不具备侵犯迪恩的条件，所以我觉得我跟他待在一起没什么问题。”乔回答。许多人、包括扎克莱尔都笑了起来。

 

“是你捕的这只熊？”娜奥美问。

 

“是的，夫人。”

 

“好极了，你会读写吗？”

 

“不会，夫人。”

 

“那么，让迪恩帮你写一份你想要的工具和武器的清单，我们会帮你购置。然后你还能再得到十个金币，我希望你能一周休息三天，去镇子里的Alpha学校上课，接受教育。这么个年轻有为的Alpha女性应该被好好培养。”

 

“谢谢你，夫人。”乔回答，她的声音有些颤抖。

 

“没事，我们会替你交学费的。”扎克莱尔说。

 

“还有别的事情吗？”娜奥美问，“没有？棒极了，让我们开动吧。”

 

迪恩听见卡西迪奥松了口气。

 

杯具碰撞的声音在迪恩耳里宛如天籁，卡西迪奥放低他的酒杯递到迪恩面前。

 

“其实不是这样做的，”娜奥美悄声说道，“我希望你没有让他难过。”

 

“那我 _应该_ 怎么做？”卡西迪奥同样悄声问道。

 

“你把酒放到自己嘴里，用嘴喂给他。”娜奥美告诉他。

 

迪恩立刻把自己的扇子拿起来，保持闭合的状态，敲了敲自己的喉咙左侧。

 

“他说没关系。”娜奥美说。

 

卡西迪奥给了迪恩一个无比感激的眼神，迪恩感觉到自己的笑意。紧张的小Alpha，居然会害怕触碰他的嘴唇。

 

卡西迪奥眯起眼睛，仿佛知道迪恩此刻的想法，“你在享受这个。”他趁他母亲没注意悄声指控道。

 

迪恩打开扇子遮住了自己的侧脸，用一只眼睛看着他，卡西迪奥切下一块肉，用叉子送到他的嘴边。

 

“用你的手，卡西迪奥。”娜奥美叹了口气。

 

卡西迪奥狠狠地搓了一下牙齿，声音大得迪恩都能听见。他将那块肉从叉子上取下来，又试了一次。迪恩小心控制着自己不去做自己想做的事情。他想要用牙齿摩擦那些修长、美丽的手指，甚至舔一舔他。

 

熊肉好吃极了。那肉质无比柔软，他几乎不需要咀嚼。

 

卡西迪奥把他盘子里的东西都切成小块儿，然后完全放弃了用餐具吃饭。他递给迪恩一块黄油土豆，看着他咀嚼，他的表情从紧张变成了若有所思。他看向自己的母亲，“母亲，这是什么意思？”他张开手指遮住一只眼睛，露出另外一只。

 

“这个有点复杂，”娜奥美告诉他，“它可以表示‘我想了解你，’也带着点含蓄的吸引，但又可以表示轻微的愧疚。”

 

卡西迪奥的眼神滑向迪恩，他小心翼翼地给他递了一块松软的腌胡萝卜，然后是更多的红酒。

 

说真的，迪恩几乎要为此性奋了。他对毯子的存在心存感激，因为它遮掩了他的勃起。他必须小心不要太过投入，不然他就会开始产生润滑了，而那真的会引起全屋子的注意力。但是要保持自制真的十分困难，卡西迪奥在他上面，脸上满是疑惑和谨慎的好奇心，那双蓝色眼睛和乱糟糟的头发看起来美妙绝伦，

 

“选择他吃什么这件事十分微妙，”卡西迪奥悄声说，“又或者，决定他到底要不要吃东西。”

 

“试着把这个当成爱的表现，而非屈尊降贵，”他的母亲建议到，“ _天知道_ 这有多困难，在我遇到你父亲之前我拥有过一个Omega，而她坚持一切都要按传统行事。”

 

“你从来没跟我说过这个。”扎克莱尔脱口而出，有些佣人偷偷地笑出声来。

 

“亲爱的，你说服我喜欢 _男人_ 。够你嘚瑟的了。”

 

这下餐桌上的人们都笑出了声，迪恩也笑了起来，但没有发出声音，只是在原地微微颤抖着。他看先卡西迪奥惊讶地在他的父母中间看来看去，这只让他笑得更加厉害，弄得他都没法吃下下一口食物，在他接受他的食物的时候，卡西迪奥也微笑起来。

 

“看见你开心真是太好了。”卡西迪奥说。

 

迪恩吃了一口多汁的烤洋葱，将扇子反过来扇着自己。

 

“他说他想让 _你_ 开心。”娜奥美翻译道。

 

“老天，那该死的扇子能说多少话啊？”卡西迪奥脱口而出。鲍比笑得比所有人都大声。

 

扎克莱尔响亮地叹了口气，“显然，一整个世界。他们有个完整的词典。亲爱的，你得教教我这个语言。”

 

“我这么做不太合规矩，”娜奥美一本正经地说，“我必须拿着扇子教你，但是只有Omega才能拿扇子。这是他们的交流工具、武器和保障。”

 

“它们怎么当武器呢，夫人？”乔礼貌地说。

 

“你得亲眼见见才能明白，乔，”娜奥美友善地说，“我之前也不相信、也无法理解，直到我的Omega在一次旅途中不得不保护我们两个。我还没来得及拔出我的剑，她就已经让两个发情的Alpha就范了。”

 

“哇哦，”乔吸了口气，“我听说 如果一个Omega用扇子杀死一个Alpha是合法的。”

 

“没错，你得明白大多数Omega都会专注于扇子的引诱和交流技巧，而非物理防御。用扇子防御和攻击是濒死的艺术。”娜奥美朝迪恩的方向点了点头，“但直觉告诉我迪恩在 _每个方面_ 都十分精通。”

 

迪恩低下了头，在他抬起头来的时候，卡西迪奥为他递了一块面包。他们的眼神相触，迪恩知道他得找时间为他的Alpha表演一次。他朝卡西迪奥递了个保证的眼神，卡西迪奥收到了。他的眼神传递着惊讶和感激，下一口食物迪恩吃到了包裹着土豆的熊肉。

 

在迪恩咀嚼的时候，卡西迪奥用手帕擦了擦手指，接着把手放到了迪恩的脑袋上。

 

迪恩闭上眼睛，感到满心喜悦。他的Alpha在没有经过指导的情况下做了对的事情。

 

“看，”娜奥美的声音友善而温柔，“看到你让他变得多么开心了吗，卡西迪奥？这对你来说没有那么难。”

 

“但是我依然感觉在羞辱他，”卡西迪奥回答，但他的语气中没有任何愤怒，只是担忧。

 

“迪恩并不总是需要被这样对待，”扎克莱尔说，“他只是在用自己的训练调整自己的精神状态，相信我。”

 

“真的吗，迪恩？”卡西迪奥问道。

 

迪恩拿起自己闭合的扇子拍了拍嘴唇，然后低下头。

 

“是真的。”娜奥美说。

 

“感谢上帝。”卡西迪奥大舒了一口气，让整桌的人都笑了起来。

 

“这不可能有那么难，先生，”乔一边笑一边说，“迪恩这么 _漂亮_ 。”

 

迪恩不知道自己的脸看起来是什么样子，他有些模糊的印象，记得在母亲的手镜中看过自己的样子，但那记忆已经十分遥远了。不过他知道自己的样子会吸引欲求不满的Alpha。他在别墅里没有见到过镜子，也并不是很明白为什么。卡西迪奥足够富有，肯定能够承担得起。

 

卡西迪奥将自己的酒杯递了下来，迪恩喝了两口，他喜欢这种红酒。在他从酒杯别开脸后，卡西迪奥又给他递了水。迪恩喝了几大口，避免把水弄得到处都是。卡西迪奥叹了口气。

 

“你非常的渴，我很抱歉。”

 

迪恩用合着的扇子敲了敲他喉咙的右侧。

 

“不，这不是‘没关系’，”卡西迪奥说，“我不愿在任何情况下让你缺少食物和水。”

 

迪恩低下头以示了解与顺从，卡西迪奥当然不愿让他受苦。迪恩他妈的才不会对一个想要刻意伤害他的Alpha产生感觉。

 

卡西迪奥轻柔地拍了拍他的脑袋，“没关系的，迪恩，我只是在对我自己生气，不是对你。即使经历了这么多事，你一直都是完美的。”

 

迪恩的眼眶湿润，他垂下头不让卡西迪奥看见。

 

“给他几分钟，”娜奥美建议到，“他吃得太多，会给他萎缩的胃造成压力的。给他几分钟缓一下。”

 

她十分清楚迪恩在隐藏什么，还为他打了掩护。

 

他聆听着桌上的交谈，听见几组不同的人在分别进行交谈。扎克莱尔与娜奥美在讨论商船的事情，他们拥有许多大帆船和载货船。迪恩正身处一个殷实富裕的家族，他依然有些惊异于他们给他的认可。这世界上有这么多Omega，他们随时可以为自己的儿子另寻高就，为什么要选择迪恩呢？

 

无论如何，迪恩对娜奥美的支持感到十分感激。在她和扎克莱尔之间，她是更需要取悦的那个。

 

“迪恩，如果你能继续了的话，我想让你尝些你以前可能没试过的东西。”

 

迪恩抬头好奇地看向卡西迪奥，他手里夹着一颗小小的白色球状物体。

 

“这玩意儿叫做‘雪球’，”卡西迪奥说，“用奶油干酪和菠萝做成，再在外面裹上一层椰子碎，我母亲在到访时带了些过来，她特地在路上带了冰块来冷藏它们，这样我就能吃到我最喜欢的甜品。”

 

除了奶油干酪之外，迪恩对其他的原料一无所知。他张开了嘴。

 

第一口的味道尝起来 _美妙绝伦_ ，他大声呻吟起来，一边嚼着一边发出噪音。他的声音如此之大，以至于所有人都停止了交谈。但没有关系，因为卡西迪奥的眼神雀跃起来，十分高兴自己能给他吃上他喜爱的食物。共同的喜悦是十分强大的。

 

娜奥美笑了起来，“我就知道，”她说，“不是所有人都喜欢椰子的。”她站起来将一个盒子拿到了桌上，“所有人，都是试试看。”她命令道。

 

桌子上传来了各种各样的噪音，大多数人都觉得它尝起来很有趣，但只有艾伦真正喜欢它。迪恩花了些时间来品味口中浓厚的味道，在他把第一个吞下去之后，卡西迪奥又给他递了一个 。

 

“很好吃，不是吗？”卡西迪奥笑着说，“我希望这里也能种菠萝和椰子。”

迪恩也希望如此。

 

卡西迪奥给他喂了五个这好吃的东西，并在期间让他喝美味的红酒。迪恩在酒满饭足的同时开始感觉到一丝困意，他咀嚼着，身体有些摇晃起来。

 

“请原谅我们，”卡西迪奥站起来说，“迪恩应该准备睡觉了。谢谢你们提供这美妙的晚餐和陪伴。”

 

迪恩没有睁眼，下一秒他就跑到了卡西迪奥怀中，他的手臂强壮和结实，感觉起来棒极了。他让自己的脑袋靠在卡西迪奥的肩膀上，在很久以来第一次感到完全的满足，他都不记得上次有这样的感觉是什么时候了。

 

梅格走在他们前面为卡西迪奥开门，到了卧室，她甚至还帮他们掀开了床罩，“我这话只说一次，以后我再也不会越界了，”她说，“你做得很好，先生。这一切违背了你所有的本能，但你依然做得很好。”梅格说完便走出房间，在她身后关上门。

 

卡西迪奥向下看着迪恩，伸手帮他解开腰带，“你会不会希望自己生得正常一点，当一个Beta？”他严肃地问。

 

迪恩微笑着点了点头。

 

卡西迪奥脱下迪恩的和服，“你醒来的时候如果我还没醒，请把我也叫起来，”他说，“我知道你通常在太阳升起来之前就会起床，但贴心地让我一直睡到清晨。父亲和我需要到镇子里为你主持公道，我猜母亲想要跟你共进早餐。她真的、真的很喜欢你，迪恩。”

 

迪恩强迫自己说话，“我……真的……很喜欢你的母亲，”他说，“坚硬又……漂亮，像是一把好剑。”

 

卡西迪奥笑了起来，“我会告诉她的。”他保证道，接着将迪恩的拖鞋取下来丢到一边，帮迪恩躺倒被子里面，“我生好火之后就加入你，”他保证，“我累坏了。”

 

迪恩猜他确实是。

 

 虽然迪恩想要保持清醒，至少看着卡西迪奥脱衣服，他依然失败了。他在卡西迪奥往火炉里面添柴火时就睡着了。

 


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

 

 

 

第二天早上迪恩感觉好了许多，在跟娜奥美吃早餐的时候没有感觉到疲惫。她代替她儿子出席，亲自替他喂食。她的动作十分自然，让迪恩不禁放松了下来，对她的经验丰富感到无比感激。她不时会用手指梳理他的头发，并替他擦嘴。说实话，迪恩感受到了家庭般的联系感，他用自己的扇子如是告诉她。

 

“你真是个可爱的家伙，”娜奥美回答，“我自己都无法为我的儿子选出更优秀的人了，令人担心的是，他在处理实际事务的时候没有一点防备能力。并不是说他不是个好商人，这点毋庸置疑，但是……”娜奥美摇着头叹了口气，给迪恩尝了一口冰凉的美味甜苹果酒，“怎么说呢，卡西迪奥是个艺术家，你知道那些家伙是什么德行：整天脏兮兮的，喜欢自言自语，莫名其妙地大笑，大多数人都是真正的疯子。血液中的艺术十分强大，他的祖母碧雅就是个绝妙的雕塑家，但是她养毒蛇来当宠物，还总是坚持骑驴，即使她拥有一整个马厩的良种马。”

 

迪恩笑了起来。

 

娜奥美抿了抿嘴唇，“没错， _确实_ 挺好笑的，”她承认道，“但是不管怎么说，卡西迪奥将Tor-Valen打理得很好。我们本来想要将这个产地便宜处理掉，但他坚持要再试一试。然后，谁会想到呢？五年之内他就用自己制作的特殊蜂蜜让大家趋之若鹜，甚至能负担得起自己的雇员，并扩充领土了。”

 

迪恩告诉她他见过蜂巢。虽然这句话用扇子表达有些困难。

 

“我的天，你对那块金属帆布 _非常_ 精通啊，”娜奥美说，“如果我没有这么聪明的话我就有麻烦了。”

 

她给迪恩递了一块鼠尾草香肠，又给他喂了一口自己的茶。

 

“所以，你见过了蜜蜂。唔，我得承认，卡西迪奥送给我的蜂蜜让我所有的朋友都羡慕得不行，他们不断在跟我要更多，弄得我不得不早早地预定。卡西迪奥的脑子太轴，总想不起要给我专门留一点儿，”她啧了一声，“不过我觉得你可以改变这个，你的脑子挺机灵的。”

 

迪恩保证自己会尽力而为。

 

“那么我肯定能如愿以偿，”娜奥美笑着回复道。她给迪恩咬了一口黄油吐司，又给他喝了一口茶，“你知道，你让我开始想念我美丽的小Omega了。我本会永远跟她在一起，但她因为病痛而去世了，我依然在为她哀悼。”

 

迪恩为此感到一阵悲伤，在她给他喂下一口香肠的时候，他朝她的手低下了头以示哀悼。

 

“谢谢你，迪恩。或许我会在死后再次见到她，我愿意这么期望。她拥有我的心，虽然现在扎克莱尔也拥有一部分，我能给出的全部，但对我来说她永远是一生挚爱。”娜奥美给了他一份煎蛋饼，“在跟她在一起的时候我明白了一个道理，那就是做一个Omega，一个被珍视的Omega，或许是生而为人能享有的最大的幸福与自由。那么多人捶胸顿足地想要成为掌控者，但他们从未成功，不是吗？不，只有臣服和无私才能带来真正的圆满。如果一个人从未试图寻求权力，那么也没有什么可保护或失去的。”

 

迪恩基本同意她的观点。

 

 用餐完毕后，娜奥美继续给迪恩送来美味的茶和苹果酒，又给了他两个雪球。

 

“我必须问一问，亲爱的，关于孩子的事情，”娜奥美说，“相比其他想要生育的Omega来说，你的年纪稍微大了一点。你的Omega交易员，就给你做童贞测试的那个，说你没有缺陷，不会在生产过程中遇到什么困难，但是我依然有些担心，因为据我所知没有什么东西能帮助Omega避孕。你确定你能安全的生育吗？”

 

迪恩思索了一会儿，娜奥美耐心地等待他的回复。

 

迪恩觉得除非他……加以 _鼓励_ ，卡西迪奥不会想要跟他上床。不过他也只有在热潮的时候才能怀孕，而克劳利能解决这个问题。他决定自己在这个问题上应该尽量诚实，并不能暴露自己不过是卡西迪奥买来的一个掩护。他告诉娜奥美他觉得自己能够安全地生育。

 

然后，他坦白自己确实想要孩子，他真的想。这份欲望在他母亲在世的时候就已经埋到了他的心中。实际上，他想要一屋子的孩子。

 

“噢，你这可爱的、甜蜜的家伙，”娜奥美说着抚摸起了迪恩的脸颊，“我希望你足够耐心，因为我的儿子在这个话题上不情愿到了荒谬的程度。我相信他是想要孩子的，但是你看到他有多么不会把握时机了吗？就像我说过的，艺术家们总是这副漫不经心的样子。”

 

迪恩犹豫地问起了卡西迪奥发情的周期，心下不由得产生了一丝轻微的愧疚感，觉得自己背叛了卡西迪奥。但是这种事情也只有养育他的母亲才会知道。

 

“唔， _那_ 大概是一年四次的样子，如果他不去那俱乐部屠杀罪犯来消耗自己的精力的话，”娜奥美叹了口气，“也差不多是时候了。我发誓，如果他不是个绝对残忍的杀手的话，我是会担心的！”她响亮地吸了一口茶水，将最后一点分给了迪恩，“我参与了他最初的三次比赛，不然我会担心他的安全。最后一场比赛让我都感到 _恶心_ ，我不得不让他去照料自己的事情，试图不去想象他在赛场里变成了副什么样子。”

 

迪恩皱起了脸。

 

“没错，”娜奥美咕哝道，“他就像变了个人似的，亲爱的。即使从Alpha的标准来看，卡西迪奥战斗时也十分恶毒，他是个无意识的杀手。大多数人上赛场都是为了表演一番、得到赞誉，发泄自己的怨气并得到个战斗者的名声。但是我的儿子，上帝保佑他，进入赛场的时候脑子里只想着要屠杀他的对手。迅速的一击，扭断对方的脖子，一具尸体就倒在他的脚下。然后，卡西迪奥就能在接下来的三个月里保持文明。如果他流血了的话时间还能更久一点。”

 

迪恩打了个冷战。 _他允许持武器吗？_

 

“所有人都允许持武器，”娜奥美说明，“我儿子的武器就是一条细细的皮绳，在他左袖口上带着。如果我不是亲眼所见，我是无法想象那东西是怎么成为武器的。”

 

迪恩也无法想象。卡西迪奥不相信迪恩的扇子可以被当做武器，但他自己的却是条平淡无奇的绳子？

 

他想要转移话题，他们在自己无法掌控的东西上谈论得太多了。 _你想要看我的扇舞 **[1]**吗？_ 他问。

 

“噢，我很乐意，”娜奥美回答，“你身体受得住吗，迪恩？”

 

 他回答说自己的扇舞并不是特别的复杂，自学习之后他每天都在坚持练习，有的时候一天会做上两三次，但自从来到这里之后就有些怠慢了。他拿出自己的扇子，在空旷的房间里站稳，回忆起表演时的音乐。

 

迪恩的动作十分优美，他对这些动作的熟知程度如同自己的身体，这也是练习的本意。他用了三分钟来展示基本的两个动作，接着就完全投入到运动之中。这是自由，是力量与自信的相互交融，他喜爱这个，这样他感觉安全而独一无二。

 

娜奥美的表情因为愉悦而亮了起来，在他结束后按照规定拍了三次手，“噢，迪恩，”她在他坐到她椅子旁边的地板上时说，“迪恩，你太完美了！”

 

迪恩垂下了脑袋。

 

是的，他是。这完全是故意的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在给娜奥美表演过扇舞之后，迪恩睡了将近七个小时。卡西迪奥的房间舒适又温暖，让他多少产生了一丝不真实感。他在醒来之后依然感到有些迷糊和懒惰，因此就在床上赖着，感受柔滑的床单与厚实的被子贴着自己的躯干。噢，这感觉好极了，他感觉自己再次强壮起来，肚子吃得饱饱的，他的Alpha的气味包裹着他，他的灵魂得到休息。

 

迪恩最终还是起了床，他总得要去上厕所，还得再吃点东西。他坐起身的时候发现卡西迪奥也在房间里，坐在一张凳子上，盯着他看。迪恩立刻在他面前滑到地板上，垂下头，请求着认可与关注。

 

“我很高兴你感觉好些了。”卡西迪奥轻柔而缓慢地说。他的手指反复梳过迪恩的头发三次，接着放到了迪恩的后颈上。

 

 _后颈_ ，这是个十分 _亲密_ 的动作。迪恩觉得或许卡西迪奥不知道这有多么亲密，但这也没有阻碍他愉快地咕哝着向前靠去。他弯下身将自己的额头靠在卡西迪奥的左大腿上，无比清晰的感受到那些可爱的手指施加的压力。

 

“你这副样子里带着某种愉快的放弃感，”卡西迪奥思忖道，他的手指在迪恩的头发里弯曲起来，“你为简单的认可而得到满足。我猜这是因为当制裁和惩罚都十分明了的时候，人会倾向于忠于自己的身体。”

 

迪恩希望卡西迪奥能允许他触碰。

 

“我给你带来了午餐，”卡西迪奥告诉他，“去做你要做的事情，然后回来让我喂你吃饭。”

 

迪恩躬下身体，心里感到轻松而自由，接着站起身离开了房间。他一路走到外面都没有遇到其他人，便充分利用了厕所的空间。接着他在空无一人的厨房里洗了手，又回到卡西迪奥的房间，立刻在Alpha的脚边安顿好自己。

 

“很好。”卡西迪奥说，迪恩的身体因为这份认可而放松下来。

 

 午餐包括一份烤鸡、剩下的熊肉、蒸菜花、黄油面包和去核樱桃。迪恩完全投入在被喂食和照顾的享受之中，为卡西迪奥全新的熟练感而感到快乐。他靠近每一个触碰，等待并接受每一小块食物。他的每一处神经末梢都感觉到了真正的愉悦。在吃饱之后，他将脑袋靠向卡西迪奥的膝盖，再次感到了困意。

 

“我知道了，”卡西迪奥呢喃，“你累了。”

 

他确实是。

 

卡西迪奥站起身将迪恩抱回床上。“我会待在你身边的。”他保证道。

 

不一会儿，迪恩就躺在卡西迪奥美妙的床铺上，脑袋枕着卡西迪奥的上臂，他的Alpha 的味道给他带来安慰。他将手掌展开，放在卡西迪奥坚实的腹部，不敢有其他的动作，但享受着这份触碰。他浑身上下都感到了宽慰，便允许自己沉浸其中。

 

“显然，我让你感觉好多了，”卡西迪奥轻声说道，“而我甚至都没做什么，只需要待在你身边就好。”

 

实际上，事情要比这复杂得多。其他的Alpha对迪恩来说大多都十分恶心，但卡西迪奥不是，他甚至恰恰相反，卡西迪奥的父母也没有让他感到恶心。或许是因为血缘的关系。

 

“我们第一次见面的时候你是那么害羞，你现在也依然是。”卡西迪奥说，“在骑马的时候，因为我在你身后让你不适而脸红。接着又在我解决了你的问题之后感到那么放松，以至于在我身后睡着了，在我将你从马上放到毯子上的时候，你没有醒过来。你是终于感觉到安全了吗，迪恩？”

 

 _那是一部分原因_ ，迪恩想着， _还有一部分原因是你显然是我的身体想要臣服的Alpha。_ 不过他还是埋在卡西迪奥的手臂上嘀咕了声“是”。

 

“我从未想过这会如此复杂，”卡西迪奥坦白道，“我只知道Omega被虐待与歧视，从来没有理解你们拥有一套与我们截然不同的文化，带来比阶级与金钱更大的阻隔。这是个种姓制度，你在低端，我在顶层，而这意味着我 _必须_ 照顾你。不过，我不知道这会如此…… _亲密_ 。”

 

卡西迪奥用一只手抚摸他的头发，叹了口气，“不过，为什么你不能指出我的愚蠢呢？我买了一个活生生的人。我买了一个活生生的人来帮我保住自己的产地，我并没有请求你来到这里，却只因为我不会虐待你，就将你的合作视作理所应当，这比我对我父母的所有指责都要糟糕，因为我在平日里违抗体制，又在它能为我所用时加以利用，甚至丝毫没有注意到自己的伪善。”

 

迪恩不知道哪个更糟糕，卡西迪奥的诚实本身，又或者是他所吐露的内容。是的，他确实有些搞砸，买了一个人，却不知道这意味着什么。但迪恩可以对卡西迪奥耐心一点，因为卡西迪奥是个好人，即使有些天真，但似乎十分乐意学习如何正确地照顾一个Omega。他反复揣摩着这个念头，没错，至少这一点是可以确定的。

 

“在我对你做出那可怕的事情之前，你经常避开我的眼神，迪恩，”卡西迪奥继续说道，“在我坚持的时候，你会对上我的眼睛，但你会感觉不舒服。我以为你只是在为这栋房子、又或是你的新身份感到担忧，不过，虽然这也是原因之一，却不是真正的要紧的地方，不是吗？你经历了这么多个卖家，一个个地反抗他们，因为你感到 _不安全_ 。我和我的仆人们诚实而善良，所以你便放松下来，这意味着你可以成为训练所要求你成为的样子。但我却不断地将你视作我的同类，让你陷入困难的处境。”

 

是的，卡西迪奥这点倒是说的没错。迪恩轻轻地抚摸他的腹部，欣赏着卡西迪奥的身体。他喜欢卡西迪奥的味道。

 

“我很抱歉，迪恩，我很抱歉我像对动物一样对待你，只因为我想要像对一个Alpha那样对待你。”

 

迪恩蜷起身子，向卡西迪奥贴得更近。他不喜欢Alpha的味道里带着后悔和悲伤。

 

“不，不，”卡西迪奥立刻说着将手臂伸到迪恩肩膀下面，紧紧地将他搂到身边，“不是你的错，完全是我自己的无知。明天我要带你去你的学校，我想要了解你是如何长大的。如果我不知道你期待什么的话，我没有办法做得更好。而且，因为我无法直接向你询问，我必须追根溯源。到那里得用上两天的时间。”

 

迪恩记得一清二楚。

 

“不过这次你不必担心保镖们的值得质疑的工作效率，”卡西迪奥说，“你会留在我身边，如我母亲所说这是恰当的举止。而且，我不能忍受你受到任何伤害，你不是一个可以浪费的人。”

 

卡西迪奥这么说是出于好心，但迪恩自己知道自己不应该被浪费。他对着卡西迪奥的肩膀笑了起来，被宠坏的富家男孩Alpha，不过，也同时是个可爱又善良的家伙。即使他一点儿也不相信灵魂伴侣的故事，他也依然为自己找到了合适的Alpha而感到满足。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩觉得如果卡西迪奥知道自己骑在马背上的样子的话，他或许会得意忘形的，唔，也可能不会，卡西迪奥不是虚荣的人。不过，骑在一匹怪兽般的马上依然镇定自若，他实在是……实在是无与伦比。话说回来，除了知道它们比自己庞大之外，迪恩对马一无所知，他庆幸自己能够独占马车，鲍比在他前面控制着这些庞大的野兽。

 

天气还算不错，所以卡西迪奥把马车的顶部放了下来，让迪恩能享受明朗的景色和新鲜空气。

 

有七层厚厚的毯子供他任意使用。眼下他在肩膀上与身前各围了一层，其余的都堆在他脚下，提供垫脚的地方。路途并不十分难受，因为冬天的天气还未完全影响到这段旅程，而克劳利又给他带了一些止痛的药膏。

 

到了中午的时候，卡西迪奥将鲍比引向了河边的树丛旁。他翻身下马，将马匹绑在附近的树干上以防走失，就随那动物自己吃草去了。在鲍比安顿其他马匹的时候，卡西迪奥来到马车旁边，看向迪恩用毯子堆出来的巢。他笑了起来，迪恩也回了一个笑容。

 

“你看起来很舒适嘛，”卡西迪奥说，“不过，我想让你下来伸展一下腰腿，在到达公路旅馆之前我们还大概有八个多小时的路途。”他伸手扶迪恩下来，“你或许已经坐的有些不舒服了。”

 

迪恩在金属踏脚上滑了一下，但他稳住了自己。噢，卡西迪奥是对的，他的肌肉并不十分喜欢骑马这项活动。迪恩一只手搭在卡西迪奥的肩膀上，谨慎地走了几步。

 

“小心，”卡西迪奥提醒着，一只手环住了迪恩的腰，“不习惯长途旅行的人可能会有脚麻的症状，而对你，我本来就要为此负责了。”

 

迪恩看向他的脚，试图决定自己是否应该脱掉那双古怪的鞋子，它们感觉起来很奇怪，而他也感觉不到地面。娜奥美花了一个晚上的时间用藤草编出来的，上面垫上了皮草。它们很温暖，但他穿起来总感觉有点累赘。

 

 

“不喜欢你的鞋子？”卡西迪奥问。

 

迪恩皱起眉头，他如果挑三拣四会让人感觉有些不知感激。他看向卡西迪奥的靴子，不确定对方的顶着膝盖的硬皮胶感觉是否舒适。查理叫它“黑森靴[2]”，鬼知道那是什么意思。不过迪恩觉得它们至少与卡西迪奥的衣服相匹配。黑色、黑色和黑色，除了白色的领巾和马甲之外其余全是黑色。

 

迪恩觉得卡西迪奥把自己美丽的喉咙遮起来实在是太可惜了。

 

卡西迪奥取下一层毯子围到自己肩膀上，慢慢地将迪恩带到河岸边，“是时候吃午餐了，”他说，“鲍比会把篮子那给我们，他知道我们会在这里停下，所以带上了鱼竿，他会消失上一个多小时。这里就只有我们两个人，迪恩，没有旁人打扰。”

 

听起来棒极了，只面对卡西迪奥的时候他可以放松下来，因为他只需要考虑一个人，不用面面俱到。

 

卡西迪奥将毯子铺在干燥的沙土上，帮迪恩在他身边坐下，“虽然有些奇怪，但是多坐一会儿会有好处的，至少你不用费力走动。”

 

“我的屁股好着呢，”鲍比说着将一个大篮子放到迪恩身旁，“我会在一小时二十分钟之后回来，诺瓦克老爷。”他肩上搭着一杆鱼竿。

 

迪恩看着他离开，觉得鲍比对他屁股的状况说了谎。

 

“老骗子。”卡西迪奥咕哝着支持迪恩的观点。

 

迪恩咧嘴笑了起来。

 

卡西迪奥也对着他笑。

 

迪恩不知不觉地开始盯着水面看，波光粼粼的清澈水面让他感到惊异，即使是二十英尺开外他也能清楚地看到水中的鱼，虹鳟鱼和鲈鱼。如果给他一柄长矛的话他还能捉上几条。用鱼竿钓鱼的人大多是耐心的家伙，又或者是想给自己找个借口远离人群几个小时。

 

“这里很漂亮，不是吗？”卡西迪奥问道，“这是我家族的领地，但不属于我。父亲和母亲并不打算用房屋毁了这里，我很感激。”

 

迪恩侧眼看着他，他们走了有大概六小时的路程，还依然在诺瓦克的领土上？噢，对，他们是槃国主要的土地持有者。

 

“我猜他们也是嫌麻烦，”卡西迪奥继续道，“这里有很多劫匪，虽然枪支肃清让所有武器都倒退回了中世纪，所以没有那么危险。但是没有人会在抢劫与谋杀率高达百分之七十的地方定居和交易。”他拿起篮子，掀开上面的铺盖看向里面，“我很高兴我在核武威胁之后的时代出生，我无法想象在成长过程中时刻需要担心某个国家一时兴起把你从地图上炸掉是什么感觉。”

 

 迪恩对历史并不是十分了解，这对他的学习来说无足轻重，不过他渴望知道更多。或许他能读一读卡西迪奥的书，又或者能从他本人那里学上几课，他看起来学识十分渊博的样子。

 

卡西迪奥取出一瓶红酒，将瓶子压到沙土里，让它直立起来，接着又从篮子里拿出一个带夹盖的陶制罐子，“艾伦为我们做了午餐，今晚我们在旅馆吃饭，”他说，“明天我们一整天都待在你的学校，我会跟你的老师谈话，他或许能收留我们一个晚上。不过最主要要看我们究竟有多少时间，以及天气的情况。”他在毯子上放上一层餐布，用修长的手指在两头打了个结，然后在里面放上一串大颗的黑色葡萄，闪着美丽的光泽。

 

迪恩接受了葡萄，噢，它尝起来甜美又醇厚。他看着卡西迪奥打开陶罐，里面放着各种各样的芝士和烤熊肉。

 

“我们可能一整个星期都要吃熊肉了，”卡西迪奥皱着眉头说，“我并不是在抱怨。”

 

迪恩得意地笑了起来，卡西迪奥吃饭并不规律，这才是问题的本源。为了为迪恩喂食，他自己也不得不吃点东西。

 

“ _你_ 在笑什么？”卡西迪奥问他，但他的嘴唇也扬了起来，“停止取笑我，好好吃东西，你这狡诈的家伙，”他将一块只是放进迪恩的口中，用一根手指堵在他的嘴上，摆出了一个“嘘”的动作，“你虽然是个Omega，没错，但也可 _真是_ 够让人伤脑筋的。”

 

迪恩取下自己的扇子，手臂向后摆，转了转手腕，让扇子刷得一下张开，声音大得让卡西迪奥跳了一下。迪恩一边笑着一边咀嚼，将扇子举到跟前，倾身扬起自己的喉咙，用扇子的一角拉过自己的脉搏所在。

 

“我会知道这是什么意思的。”卡西迪奥自信地说。

 

迪恩点头，接受了一口熊肉，故作端庄地扇着自己。

 

“用这种方式了解你，感觉很神奇，”卡西迪奥轻声承认，“我一开始并不情愿替你喂食，但现在我开始享受这个了，我一点都不知道为什么。”

 

迪恩知道。Alpha是权力上瘾者，他们天性如此。就像迪恩无法拒绝一个 _真正的_ Alpha的掌控一样，一个真正的Alpha也无法拒绝掌控权力。

 

卡西迪奥是个真正的Alpha，迪恩不明白究竟为什么，但他会的。

 

“母亲告诉我她与你共进了一顿愉快的早餐，”卡西迪奥说着给迪恩递了一块芝士，芝士的味道香醇而奶滑，他不得不控制自己保持安静，“十分感谢你为我母亲腾出注意力，迪恩。她是一个非常、非常忙碌的人，总是忽视自己的需求。我父亲也是如此，但我不确定他是否会像母亲那样乐意替你喂食。”

 

迪恩知道卡西迪奥不会明白他的意思，但他或许能记住扇子的动作，以后便能明白过来。所以他叹了口气， _你母亲让我感觉像一只被宠爱的猫_ 。在多年被当做狗一样踢打对待之后，迪恩享受这份待遇。狗在饱受折磨之后依然会回来，但猫不会。

 

卡西迪奥歪了歪脑袋，模仿了他手腕的动作，“这让我想起猫的尾巴。”他说。

 

迪恩开心地笑了起来，点了点头。

 

“猫。”卡西迪奥说，“我母亲不是猫，但你是，或许更像一只猎豹。”

 

迪恩有些受宠若惊，他安静地接受了接下来的食物。有些芝士是咸味的，他舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“噢，我很抱歉，”卡西迪奥立刻说道，“你吃得有些咸了，葡萄的水分并不够中和那个。”他拿起酒瓶，打开瓶塞，却在看进瓶子里的时候停了下来。

 

 _噢_ ，迪恩想到， _没有杯子_ 。

 

卡西迪奥低头转向他，眼睛看着迪恩。

 

 _没关系的_ ，迪恩示意道。

 

“不，这 _不是_ 没关系，”卡西迪奥说，“母亲专门告诉我不能让你从瓶子或罐子里喝水，说是什么不好的象征和无礼的表现。”

 

迪恩有些沮丧地叹了口气，卡西迪奥在这方面遇到了不小的麻烦，或许让他如一个掌权的Alpha那样形式太过自私了。毕竟卡西迪奥的不拘小节和坦诚相待才是一开始让迪恩刮目相看的地方。

 

“去他的，”卡西迪奥说，“我就是个懦夫。”他从瓶子里喝了一口，朝迪恩弯下身去。

 

迪恩有一整秒的时间来消化发生了什么，接着卡西迪奥柔滑、温软、丰满的嘴唇就紧贴着他的嘴，催促他张开，冰凉甜美的红酒涌进他的嘴里。他急切地喝着，眼里为他的Alpha涌起骄傲的泪水。这一举动因此充满了热情、关切与亲密，性吸引并没有遮掩或减少卡西迪奥的善意。迪恩知道这对卡西迪奥来说是十分重要的一步，这个Alpha不愿虐待或欺辱他的Omega，即使他刚刚意识到自己 _拥有_ 对方。

 

卡西迪奥退了回去，看见迪恩的眼眶湿润，迪恩突然感觉他变得 _渺小_ 了许多，“噢，”他说，“你让我有所保留，但你真的很 _渴望_ 这个，因为这让你感觉 _被珍视_ 。”卡西迪奥用手遮住自己的眼睛，“这就像是把明朝花瓶或是珐琅彩蛋交到一只 _猩猩_ 手上。”

 

迪恩一点都不知道卡西迪奥所说的花瓶啊蛋啊甚至是猩猩是什么意思，但他觉得自己能猜出其中的含义。他觉得严格遵守他的训练只会给他们两个都带来伤害。他用和服的衣袖擦干嘴角，仰身躺下，将脑袋放在卡西迪奥的大腿上，朝上看着他。接着，他举起卡西迪奥的手放到了葡萄上面。

 

卡西迪奥弯起手指，他拿起一串葡萄从上面摘了一颗下来。他开始小心地继续为迪恩喂食，他粗重的呼吸声在安静的树林边清晰可闻。

 

[1] Fan kata,即日语中的 “型（かた）”，指的是在空手道/剑道/扇技/无数中一种固定的套路，是一种基础的练习。其实就可以理解成太极拳的一套拳法之类的东西。Kata这个词已经作为外来词被收入英语词汇之中。

[2] 黑森靴（Hessians）：18-19世纪在英国军官中流行的一种长靴，适宜长时间的野外行走。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

 

** 作者笔记： **

感恩所有为这个作品留言的人！我还在摸索怎么管理自己的账号，然后有些人评论在了（至少在我看来）奇奇怪怪的地方，所以如果我没有专门回复你的话请不要生气！我感激所有的回复，给我提供了继续写下去的动力。谢谢你们，谢谢你们，谢谢你们！

 

 

 

迪恩坐在马车的地上，蜷在厚毯子之间，终于在骑行中找到了舒适的位置。像这样，他的背部稳稳地靠在舒适的表面上，震动的感觉也变得不那么糟糕了。他浑身温暖，关闭的马车顶为他提供了安全感，同时还有两个Alpha在照看他，这两个人都会保证他不会受到伤害。

 

这与他所习惯的情景完全相反。他们越靠近桑尼学校，这种感觉就愈发强烈。桑尼是个好人，一个有头脑的Beta，他尽己所能保护自己手下的男孩不受伤害。但这个男人同时需要照看至少十个孩子，他的学校完全依靠慈善捐助来运转，Alpha从这里行为得体、遵守规矩Omega，并以捐助作为回馈。他们可能好几年都收不到利润，一切都要看他们接受的孩子的年龄。

 

迪恩给桑尼带来了许多痛苦，他停留的时间比任何得体的Omega都要长。他确实会帮助对方工作，清理大家的住所，在河里捕鱼，洗衣服，砍木柴，照看更小的孩子，教导大一点的孩子与他们的地位相符的生存技能。但无论他怎么控制自己的食欲，他依然吃得比大多数孩子都要多，他每天的一顿饭就相当于一个孩子三份的口粮。同时，因为拒绝服从于购买他的Alpha，迪恩给桑尼带来了巨大的耻辱。

 

他想起了凯文。凯文是个好孩子，不应该被丢到Alpha狼堆里。他十分漂亮，没错，但也非常聪明。他更适合掌管图书馆，或是账本，他需要的不仅仅是一个买主。

 

马车慢了下来，接着完全停止。迪恩起身爬回座位上，因为长时间的路途感到手脚有些笨拙，脑袋也晕乎乎的。他抖了抖和服，检查自己的扇子。

 

“迪恩？”卡西迪奥的声音从薄帆布外传来，“我们到达旅馆了，我会打开马车盖，这样车子进入客用马厩的时候会比较方便。”

 

几秒钟之后，迪恩抬头看向他的Alpha，对他笑了起来。对方看起来比之前要冷静多了，八小时的路途显然让他找回了平衡。

 

“你也好啊，迪恩，”卡西迪奥说着向他伸手，他托起迪恩的手臂下部将他举了起来，放到自己身边，“今晚旅馆里有许多面露凶相的人，大多都是驳船工和搬运工。我真的不愿以貌取人，但我也不希望你离开我身边。跟紧我，保持警惕。”卡西迪奥朝鲍比点了点头，鲍比开始将马匹引进马厩。

 

迪恩紧紧地贴着卡西迪奥，他认得这件旅馆，实际上它更像是个提供住宿和早餐的旅舍，他希望他们能挑一间与上次不一样的房间。

 

“诺瓦克，”卡西迪奥在进入屋子，来到主屋的前台后说，“我的父亲，扎克莱尔，在昨天派人过来提前告知过。”

 

“是的，先生，当然，”服务员笑着说，“我们为您保留了最好的房间，您需要跟我们用餐吗？”

 

卡西迪奥看了看连在房间钥匙上的纸片，“你们还有其他房间吗？”他问。

 

“您不想要我们最好的——？”

 

“我想要最安全的房间，”卡西迪奥回答，“顶层房间是给那些不惧火焰，以为自己能健康长寿的人住的。我想要最靠近马厩的房间，至少要有两扇畅通无阻的门。”他一只手环住迪恩，“如果你不能满足我的要求，我的金子还有更好的用处。”

 

迪恩愉悦地打了个冷战。卡西迪奥在需要的时候态度十分坚决。

 

“先生，我们 _没有_ 这样的房间。”对方声音微弱地说道。他是个Beta，应该对Alpha的权威有些许免疫，但事实显然不是如此。

 

“好吧，”卡西迪奥轻松地回答，“这样的话，我要两套床铺，让女仆把它们打包好送到马厩。我的仆人可以在干草上腾出些空间，给我们送四份晚餐。鉴于你无法满足我的要求，我希望我需要支付的费用有相应的减少。”

 

“遵从您的指示，先生。我对此诚挚道歉。”对方说着鞠了个躬。

 

卡西迪奥没有回答，他带着迪恩走到冰冷的夜色中，深吸了几口气，“我很抱歉，迪恩，”他说，“你不得不依靠我的身体取暖了。我不能冒险把你放到无法防备的地方。”

 

迪恩用额头碰了碰卡西迪奥的锁骨，以示自己的信任。

 

“你十分善良，”卡西迪奥说，“跟我来，我们可以在等待仆人带来床单的时候先准备我们的床。”

 

他们在马厩里等待真正的床铺时候，迪恩疑惑地想着为什么卡西迪奥点了四份晚餐，他们明明只有三个人。女仆进来的时候他依然在想着这件事情。鲍比和卡西迪奥铺出了两张床，又将马车里的大部分毯子拿了下来。

 

“您在这儿陪着我感觉可真有点奇怪，先生。”鲍比说。

 

“我也觉得，”卡西迪奥对鲍比笑了一下，“不过还算不错。你也要保证迪恩的安全，我不能将他放到他们给我们留的顶层房间，那样太招摇了。”

 

“见鬼的对。”鲍比同意道。

 

 他们坐在临时的床上吃起晚餐，一勺又一勺浓郁的黄油炖菜进入迪恩口中。在他感到口渴的时候，卡西迪奥用自己的嘴给他喂水和红酒。

 

迪恩吃饱之后，感到疲惫而心满意足，他钻到被子下面打起盹来。他喜欢这里面干草、饲料与泥土的味道，甚至动物们都散发着安详的气息。然后他明白为什么卡西迪奥点了四份晚餐，鲍比吃了两份。

 

“把手放到你的刀上，鲍比，”卡西迪奥在与迪恩一起躺到“床”上之后说道，“我知道你总是如此，但请务必保持警惕。我不信任当下的环境。”

 

“我也不，”鲍比嘀咕，“您照顾好迪恩，如果有哪个傻了吧唧的蠢蛋想要来闹事，他们首先得经过我。不过我并不是坚不可摧的，人也是会变老的啊。”

 

卡西迪奥笑着将迪恩拉到自己身边，“是，这也是为什么我信任你，你这老爱生气。”

 

鲍比也笑了起来，他们各自找到自己舒适的位置。

 

迪恩的肚子里装满了温暖浓厚的炖菜，发出了满足的咕噜声。他将手放到卡西迪奥坚实的腹部上叹了口气。现在他的Alpha闻起来像是安全与力量，他磨蹭着卡西迪奥，将鼻子放到他肩膀与胸膛之间的连接处，从卡西迪奥的Alpha腺体呼吸对方干净的味道。

 

没有什么能比这更好了，友善、体贴、关切的Alpha。迪恩摩擦着卡西迪奥的皮肤，想要舔吻品尝。空气变得寒冷刺骨起来，但卡西迪奥的身体让他十分温暖。他们之间的亲密让迪恩感到自己是特殊的，无人能从诺瓦克的子孙那里得到这样的待遇。

 

“卡西迪奥。”他低语。

 

卡西迪奥立刻警觉起来，“怎么了，迪恩？你需要什么？”迪奥向他靠得更近，满足地叹了口气。

 

“噢，”卡西迪奥过了一会儿说道，“我？”

 

“你。”迪恩确认道。

 

“唔，我在这里，”卡西迪奥告诉他，“睡吧，迪恩。鲍比和我会保护你的，我选择鲍比跟我同行并不只是因为他是主马车夫，他如钉子一般坚硬，能用牙签和自己那股倔劲儿撂倒一头愤怒的公牛。没有什么能逃过他的手心，而如果真的出了什么差漏，我也会尽我所能保护你的。现在，睡吧。”

 

迪恩抱紧对方，闭上眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩在痛苦的尖叫声中醒来，他翻身坐直，发现卡西迪奥不在床上。他依然迷迷糊糊的，因为在陌生的环境中而感到有些无所适从，迪恩试图集中注意力。他首先看见了鲍比，对方正用一把银色的刀刃反复捅入一具身体当中。“唔、唔、唔！”鲍比在攻击对方的同时闷声哼道。

 

 接着，迪恩看见了卡西迪奥。马厩里点着的一盏油灯提供了足够的光线，让他看见倒在干草之中的五具尸体。他的主人站在中央，用一根细细的羊肠线扼住了一人的喉咙。

 

迪恩感到现实弯折了，卡西迪奥美丽的面孔上没有一丝表情，只有冷漠，他手臂上的肌肉在夺取生命时扭动着。迪恩从未见过Alpha展示出如此的权威与审判，而一切在他可以理解之前就结束了。

 

卡西迪奥松开那个男人，“你没事吧，鲍比？”他问。

 

“当然没事，”鲍比说，“你在我只杀了一个人的时候就杀了六个！”

 

“反正这个季度我也不必去俱乐部了，”卡西迪奥回答着，闻了闻空气，“搜查这些尸体，看好迪恩，我得去见见主事人。”

 

迪恩给自己围上毯子，坐在干草堆床上看着。鲍比找到了一些随身酒瓶和不值钱的小玩意儿，还有折刀和短剑。他拿起其中一把折刀递给迪恩，“看见这个了吗，孩子？”他问，迪恩将它碰到手心上，“这个精巧的小玩意儿证实了他们的身份，打开看看。”

 

迪恩把刀刃从刀鞘中拉出来，它响亮地弹了一下。这是把漂亮的刀，而且十分锋利。

 

“这是把纳瓦亚折刀[1]，”鲍比告诉他，“这是公路劫匪喜欢使用的刀，大多数人在听到它的声音时就吓得丢下自己的钱逃窜了。这东西是用来割喉的。”

 

迪恩抖了抖，把刀递了回去。

 

“我可以把它交给诺瓦克夫人，”鲍比说，“她收集刀具，我怀疑她可能没有这个。她不会在意这东西上沾满了无辜的鲜血。”

 

卡西迪奥跟主事人与一些仆人回来了，他们将尸体搬到外面，卡西迪奥站着，听着主事人真诚地道歉。

 

“他们是被放进来的，”卡西迪奥冷静又冰冷地说，“你的马童失踪了，是你让他来照看外面的情况。”

 

“我不知道他会这么干！”对方哀嚎，“请您相信我！”

 

“我相信你，”卡西迪奥安慰他，“但是我希望你能找到这位年轻人，无论耗时多久，在他被找到之前我不会离开，他需要得到惩罚。”

 

“好的，先生，我现在就开始找他！”主事人鞠了个躬，迅速离开了。

 

“你在他们身上找到什么了，鲍比？”卡西迪奥问着走向迪恩，让他再次躺下。

 

“一把纳瓦亚折刀，还有些其他的东西，大多是便宜的玩意儿，”鲍比也躺了回去，“我猜你妈妈会想要那把刀的。”

 

“噢，她会欣喜若狂的，”卡西迪奥告诉他，“她一直想要一把‘真货’，从真正的、死了的公路劫匪身上来的刀不能更真了。”

 

迪恩紧贴着卡西迪奥，他闻起来很恼怒，但并非冲着迪恩来的。他重新坠入梦乡，感觉一切都被照料妥当。

 

 

 

 

 

主事人在夜里找到了那个失踪的马童，卡西迪奥用一根杆子打了他五下，足够让他疼得要死，但并不致命。鲍比低声抱怨着他太过仁慈。

 

“他不过是个男孩，”卡西迪奥说着将那根坚硬而富有弹性的杆子丢回树丛里，“让他活着补偿自己的过错。”

 

鲍比回到了马车上，嘴里依然嘀嘀咕咕的。

 

卡西迪奥帮迪恩坐回马车里，小心地帮他将毯子铺好，“我很抱歉我们没有时间吃早餐，”他说，“从天气和空气来看，在一场大雪到来之前我们还有三天的时间。如果我们加快步子，我们能在下雪之前回到家里。”

 

迪恩向他低下头。

 

“你对我太仁慈了，”卡西迪奥说着将一个布包递给他，“但现在我必须充分利用这点，请求你自己吃掉这份面包。如果你在我们到达学校之前感到口渴的话，给鲍比示意一下，我们就会停下来。”

 

迪恩再次低了低头。

 

几分钟之后他们就上路了，迪恩吃掉面包，将那块布折入自己的腰带里。他希望他带了本书，或者是其他什么可以打发时间的东西。因为起风了的缘故，今天马车顶是合上的。迪恩希望卡西迪奥和鲍比足够温暖，鲍比披着一件厚厚的斗篷，但卡西迪奥只穿了一件轻薄的旅行外套和一顶狸皮帽。虽然Alpha大多喜欢装模作样，但这也太过了一点。当然，对于卡西迪奥来说他或许不过是没有感觉到寒冷而已。毕竟他还想要裹着缠腰布，光靠蜂蜜过活呢。甚至娜奥美也说，如果不是被逼参与家庭生活，他宁愿在胡子上挂上骨头，在树丛之间游荡，。

 

迪恩被这个念头逗笑了。

 

因为除了空想之外无事可做，迪恩觉得自己可以试着再睡一会儿。他不想思考，因为那样他总会想起卡西迪奥在绞死另一个人时冷漠无情的面孔，又不由得担心他到了学校之后会有什么反应。于是他蜷到地板上，身下垫着全部的毯子，让马车的摇晃将他带入睡梦之中。

 

在马车慢下来的时候，他似乎刚刚睡着。他闻见了桑尼自制洗衣香皂熟悉的味道，心脏痛苦地跳了一下。是时候了。

 

马车完全停止之后，车顶被松开放下，卡西迪奥看到地上的迪恩笑了，接着小心翼翼地将他扶到外面，“或许你真的是只猫。”他说。

 

迪恩笑着低了低头。

 

“我得说，我们的到达造成了一些骚动，”卡西迪奥说着牵起迪恩的手臂，一起走向大门，“我看到窗帘和树荫后面藏了许多脑袋。”

 

桑尼本人在门口等待，他看了一眼迪恩，抱怨出声，“别告诉我。”他说。

 

 “我不是来归还他的，”卡西迪奥说完介绍了自己，“付出任何代价我都不会跟迪恩分离，我只是想来看看学校，并尽量学一些扇语的只是。”

 

迪恩看着桑尼脸上震惊的表情暗自嘚瑟起来，“您对迪恩……很 _满意_ ？”

 

“是的，”卡西迪奥说，迪恩了解卡西迪奥，才听出了他语气中假装惊讶的口吻，“迪恩表现十分完美，非常可爱，唯一的问题是他只用自己的扇子交流。”

 

桑尼径直看着迪恩，张大了嘴。迪恩向他眨了眨眼。

 

紧张和震惊让桑尼的脸猛地弹了一下，他打开门招呼他们进去，甚至把鲍比也叫了进来，“干得不错，”他在其他人进门之后对迪恩嘀咕，“你终于听我的话了！”

 

迪恩假装自己没有听到。

 

“诺瓦克老爷，”桑尼说，“请让我帮您取下外套和帽子。”

 

卡西迪奥将外套递给他，但将自己的帽子丢向门前的衣帽杆，它完美地落到了一个叉杆上，在上面转了几个圈。

 

 _炫耀。_ 迪恩想。

 

“我们正在上扇子课，诺瓦克老爷，欢迎您来参与。如果可以的话，迪恩可以去看望一下他的朋友们。”

 

“是的，可以，”卡西迪奥回答。

 

“我可以也去课堂上看看吗？”鲍比说。

 

“噢！是的，当然！”桑尼告诉他。

 

迪恩取了一件多余的斗篷披到自己身上，他穿过屋子后门找到洗衣间，如他所料，他很快就看见了凯文。年轻人一定是感受到了落在自己身上的目光，他猛地转身，脸上露出震惊的神色，“迪恩！”

 

“嘿，凯文，”迪恩打了个招呼，抱紧对方，“我的Alpha来这里上扇语课，我可以抽时间来看看你，你怎么样？”

 

“我还好，”凯文说，“虽然有些沮丧，你是唯一一个我能说上话的人，剩下的孩子们都太年轻了。”他看了看迪恩的衣服，又重新看了一眼，“你的Alpha让你在和服下面穿裤子？”

 

“我可以穿任何我想要穿的衣服。”迪恩说。

 

“哇哦，你可真是取悦他了，迪恩。”凯文嫉妒的口气让迪恩有些受伤。

 

“他是个好人。”迪恩说，接着一个主意冒了出来，“你介意在厨房里工作吗，凯文？”

 

“不，不介意。”凯文说。

 

“如果你同意的话，我会请求让我的Alpha买下你。”迪恩说。

 

 “他多毛吗？”凯文扭了扭鼻子，“我不想让臭烘烘又多毛的Alpha扒开我的屁股。”

 

迪恩笑出了声，“他不会这么干的，凯文，他不会买人来干这个。”

 

“你的意思是他没有……你？”凯文问，“他出了什么毛病？你漂亮得能引诱任何Alpha。”他停顿了一下，“然后，你又出了什么毛病，居然还没有惹恼一个得体的Alpha？”

 

“对于卡西迪奥来说，事情与性无关，”迪恩笑着摇了摇头，“他知道自己的发情周期，并保证把自己的精力发泄在罪有应得的人身上。他十分与众不同，凯文，我的意思是，看看我，我穿上了裤子。”

 

“是的，我注意到了。”凯文说。

 

“只有一件事，如果他同意买下你，你必须在他的父母面前表现得像个完美的Omega，他们是传统主义者。”

 

“我能做到，”凯文让迪恩站到他身边，好搅拌脏衣服，“所以，你住的房子很大？人们还好吗？”

 

“我还没见过所有的房间，”迪恩承认，“我们大多都住在西侧，然后是的，人们非常友善。你会爱上主厨艾伦的，她很贴心，她的丈夫大概是我见过的最结实的Alpha，但他人也很好，他们还有个Alpha女儿，名字叫乔。她也棒极了，大概跟你差不多大的样子。”

 

“漂亮吗？”凯文轻巧地问。

 

“她很漂亮，”迪恩承认，“我们有个很棒的管家，就是那个把我从队列里面挑出来的人，记得她吗？”

 

“她是管家？”凯文睁大了眼睛，“穿着套装的女人就已经够奇怪的了，她居然还是个 _管家_ ？”

 

“是，她是个很好的管家。我不敢说她很友善，但她很……体贴，我猜这么说比较合适。她在乎Omega的权益，实际上，Tor-Valen的人们都在乎。”

 

“听起来就像美梦成真，”凯文说着叹了口气，“这里并不算太差，但我想要一个家，迪恩。我想在家务日常之外还有用些其他的东西。”

 

“我明白。”迪恩回答。他伸入自己的口袋拿出艾伦临走前递给他的一袋腰果，他完全忘记了它的存在，直到想起要给凯文些好东西，他打开袋子，“伸手进去拿一点，”他邀请道，“我的Alpha很喜欢吃这个，我们每个人都能吃到。”

 

凯文伸手拿了一点，“这是坚果吗？”他吃了一个，整张脸都亮了起来，“噢！好好吃！”

 

 “这叫腰果，”迪恩说着，自己也吃了一些，“我猜它们是我的Alpha之所以这么傻的原因。”当然，他是开玩笑的，但是真相谁也说不准。

 

 

[1] 纳瓦亚折刀（Navaja），一种大概出现在十六世纪的西班牙折刀，由于工艺精进，在十九世纪时成为工人阶级喜欢携带的刀具。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

 

** 作者笔记： **

我为这章里诗歌的数量道歉，我曾试图删减一点，但最终还是放弃了。如果诗歌不对你胃口，那么请跳过所有斜体字的部分。然后再次感谢所有阅读并评论的亲。我写这章用了几天的时间，由于没有Beta，我又不断地看到拼写错误。拼写错误不好，我不喜欢拼写错误。

 

 

迪恩与凯文一起待了三个小时，直到桑尼来寻找他们，“迪恩，我给了你的主人一本扇语的书，我得警告你，从现在开始他会知道你什么时候在诅咒他了。”

 

 

“我不会这么干的，”迪恩笑着说，“他喜欢课堂吗？”

 

“就算是Omega也不会听得像他那样认真了，”桑尼承认道，“我很高兴你终于找到了一个Alpha，一个体面的Alpha。他准备好离开了，我给你打包了一些食物，你的车夫已经收拾好了。如果你们加快步子的话，还能避开将来的坏天气。”

 

“我想让他买下凯文。”迪恩说。

 

“凯文非常昂贵，”桑尼说，“他年轻漂亮，潜能很大。”

 

“无论如何，他不是接受就是拒绝罢了。”迪恩反驳道。

 

“诺瓦克老爷已经给学校捐赠了一百个金币，”桑尼警告道，“他身上或许不会带那么多钱。”

 

“你到底想不想让他离开这里？”迪恩问。

 

“我想让凯文有个好的归宿，该死，你还是跟以前一样固执。你在你的主人面前肯定好好表演了一番。”

 

“不是表演。”迪恩告诉他。他拉过凯文的手臂，催促他跟自己一起走。

 

卡西迪奥在他的马匹边等候，他给了迪恩一个微笑，然后看向凯文，“你的朋友吗，迪恩？”

 

迪恩跪了下来，脑袋转向凯文，对方才跟着跪了下来。接着，他将额头抵到地面。

 

“我猜你想让我买下这个男孩？”卡西迪奥问，迪恩点了点头。

 

“他需要多少钱？”卡西迪奥问桑尼。

 

 “三百个金币，”桑尼问，“他本应值得更多，但您对我已经非常慷慨了。”

 

“鲍比，再数一千个金币，”卡西迪奥命令道，“他叫什么名字？”

 

“凯文·谭。”桑尼差点晕过去，他肯定在为数额而震惊，“他刚刚开始进行扇子训练。”

 

“唔，没问题。”卡西迪奥在凯文面前蹲了下来，“我会给你提供一个好家，凯文，你可以自己选择自己的伴侣，我会为你提供单独的住处，然后你可以为我完成一些工作。这样可以吗？”

 

凯文飞快地点了点头，迪恩向桑尼示意。

 

“迪恩说凯文想要在厨房里工作。”桑尼说。

 

“棒极了，有这么个强壮的男孩帮忙，艾伦会很高兴的。”卡西迪奥将手放到凯文的肩膀上，示意他起来，“到马车上去，年轻人，你也是，迪恩。”

 

在卡西迪奥检查凯文的财产的时候，鲍比关紧了马车的车顶。迪恩开始把毯子围到他们周围，开心地笑着。“欢迎来到新世界，凯。”他呢喃。

 

“我还没缓过来，”凯文也对他低语，“他付了三倍的价钱，而我不过是个没有什么天赋的Omega！他甚至不想扒开我！我的生活到底发生了什么？”

 

“你会习惯的。”迪恩建议到。

 

这一次，他们的脚步比之前更快。在凯文的陪伴下时间过得很快，但男孩在第四个小时的时候睡着了。迪恩猜他是因为干家务活太累了，便安静地任他休息。有人贴着他，他感觉暖和了许多，不久之后也睡着了。

 

他们没有在旅馆停留。

 

迪恩醒来的时候感觉脖子不太舒服，凯文偷了他的腰果，恬不知耻地享受着。

 

“他们休整了一个小时，好让马匹休息，车夫给我喂了食。”他说，“令人感激的是他给我从他自己的便携杯里喝了水，让我得以避免他扎人的胡子。”

 

迪恩笑了笑，“你或许自己吃东西也没有问题，因为你没有被许诺给任何人，”他说，“我得告诉你个秘密，直到昨天之前卡西迪奥甚至都不敢给我喂液体。”

 

“哈，”凯文吃完了腰果，把空袋子递给迪恩，“我猜那感觉不错，他的嘴很好看。”

 

“他的什么都很好看，”迪恩说，“我见到他的时候差点就地‘展示’。”

 

凯文咧起了嘴，“好好笑哦，迪恩。”

 

“我是说真的，”迪恩抗议，“我唰地跪到了地上，差点摔坏膝盖。”

 

凯文开始笑出声，他试图保持安静，于是笑声在他喉咙里变成模糊哽咽的噪音，“哇哦，我希望我不会对任何Alpha有这种反应。”他说。

 

 “是，愿望是美好的。”迪恩同意。

 

几个小时安静地过去了。他们再次停下休整，让马匹得以休息，也好让迪恩吃饭。凯文到马车外面与鲍比坐在一起，迪恩猜他可能有点喜欢老人，不过可惜，鲍比已经有伴侣了。

 

卡西迪奥闻起来像冬天，他检查了合紧的马车顶，将整洁的帽子从头上取下来，“先喝酒好吗，迪恩？”他问。

 

迪恩点点头，坐到地上，这样的位置容易一点。他靠在卡西迪奥强壮修长的腿上汲取温暖。

 

从卡西迪奥的嘴里喝红酒的体验跟第一次一样具有冲击力，在短短几分钟之后，他就在耐心体贴的触碰下感到了醉意，而醉意并非来自酒精。他将脑袋靠在卡西迪奥的膝盖上，Alpha轻柔地用手指梳理迪恩的头发，“我母亲是对的，你十分甜美。”他给迪恩喂了一颗葡萄，“我很难相信你是个会捣乱的家伙，对我来说你一直是如此友善。”

 

迪恩闭上眼睛，接受一切卡西迪奥认为合适的食物。他感到美好而放松，并感觉卡西迪奥也开始享受起来。

 

“你和凯文在里面足够温暖吗，迪恩？”迪恩点了点头，又吃了一口面包。

 

“很好，我很高兴。我们今晚会一直行进，速度不会太快，因为马匹已经很疲惫了，但是我们必须赶回家。大雪来得比预期的要快，一阵寒潮肯定刮了过来。”

 

迪恩喝了更多的红酒，他一时间为自己灵魂得到的安宁而感到震惊。卡西迪奥愿意以恰当的方式照顾他的承诺让他的身心都轻松起来。

 

“凯文吃掉了你所有的腰果，”卡西迪奥笑着取下迪恩的空袋子，“我能从他的嘴里闻出来。”他将另一个装满的袋子放到迪恩手里，“拿着我的，迪恩，我的马鞍上还系这一袋。不过我很好奇你为什么不需要我喂你这个。”

 

 _路上的干粮_ ，迪恩示意。

 

“粮食……路上[1]？”卡西迪奥问。

 

噢，他倒是学得很快。迪恩想着，点了点头。

 

“所以只要我们还在旅途之中，你就不需要我喂你？”

 

迪恩点头。

 

“如何正确的对待你有许多规矩，我很高兴你是个耐心的人。”

 

迪恩笑了。

 

卡西迪奥轻柔地用指尖触碰迪恩上扬的嘴唇，“你的微笑十分美丽，迪恩，我希望常常看见你的笑容。”

 

迪恩红了脸，因为把头靠在卡西迪奥的膝盖上，他无法遮掩自己的脸，于是他垂下眼睛。

 

“亲爱的上帝，”卡西迪奥惊异地低语，“如果你在公共场合这副样子的话，我就得拿棍子把Alpha们从你身边赶开了。”

 

迪恩笑出了声，带得卡西迪奥也跟他一起笑了起来。

 

“好吧，我得回去外面吹冷风了，”卡西迪奥说着拍了拍座位，“如果你或凯文需要任何东西，请一定要告诉我们，这段路途已经够艰难的了。”他拿起自己的帽子，将一层毯子围到迪恩身上，“过几个小时之后见，万人迷。”

 

凯文回到车上的时候迪恩还在傻笑，等到路途上的噪音可以掩盖车内的对话时，凯文靠近迪恩，“我希望我也能尽快找到一个好Alpha，因为你那位的味道几乎要超出我的忍耐极限了，”他坦白，“妈的，他简直铺天盖地，怪不得你在见到他的时候跪了下来。”

 

“把你的鼻子在我身上贴一会儿，”迪恩建议，“卡西迪奥十分强势，就算是跟他坐在一起也让我感觉头晕眼花、满心顺服。”

 

凯文照他建议的那样贴了他一会儿。

 

“我累了，”他说，“坐在这上面震来震去真是太不舒服了。”

 

“把你的腿放上来，”迪恩说着将大部分毯子放到了地上，只留下两张，“在下面躺好，我发誓你会舒服许多，我会在你安排好了之后盖住你。”

 

“那你的腿和脚怎么办？”凯文问道。

 

“我可以侧着坐一会儿，我们轮流来，好吗？”

 

“那，好吧。”

 

在凯文睡觉的时候，迪恩在脑中复习了一边他的舞式，他希望这段路途能够快点结束。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“噢，你们可总算回来了，”艾伦说着领他们走进厨房，她准备了些温暖又闻起来有些辛辣的东西盛在马克杯里，他们每人都分到了一杯，“查尔斯看见你们回来，跑回来告诉了我，我就提前准备了些热巧克力。”

 

“十分感谢，艾伦，”卡西迪奥礼貌地说，“容我向你介绍凯文，他想要在厨房替你工作。”

 

“看看，你真是个英俊的小Omega，”艾伦双手放在自己的胯骨上笑着说，“喝完你的热巧克力，然后跟我回家。在我们为你专门准备好房间之前，你需要一个暖和的地方休息。”

 

凯文向艾伦鞠了个躬，他拿起迪恩的一把扇子示意“谢谢你。”

 

迪恩无法相信自己在喝什么，它尝起来美妙无比。他捧着杯子呻吟起来，把鲍比给逗笑了。

 

“以前没喝过吗，孩子？味道不错，嗯？”

 

迪恩听到娜奥美和扎克莱尔交谈的声音在不断靠近，他碰了一下凯文以示警告，男孩立刻放下了自己的马克杯。在门被打开的时候，他和迪恩低下头跪到了地上

 

“噢，”娜奥美说，“你们安全回来我就放心了。与迪恩一起的年轻人是谁？”

 

“这是凯文·谭，”卡西迪奥说，“我将他从迪恩的学校买了下来，他想要在厨房工作，但我依然想给他选择的余地。他是迪恩亲近的朋友。”

 

“很好，”扎克莱尔热情地说，“有朋友与亲人在身边一起工作总是好事情，我很高兴。”

 

“我也是，”娜奥美说，“让我们看看你，凯文。”凯文顺从地抬头看向娜奥美。

“哦天，”娜奥美说，“你的眼睛真漂亮，凯文，也十分机警，智慧总是比外表更加重要，但看起来你像迪恩一样两者兼得。你需要更多的衣物吗，亲爱的？”

 

“是的，诺瓦克夫人。”凯文说着鞠了个躬。

 

“我们会给你安排合适的衣服的，”她保证，“现在，迪恩，我有些消息得告诉你。一位州代表将在明天午餐时间到达，他会替你背上的伤疤作证。这是必要的形式，因为圣亚当斯在他的雇员面前抽打你，所以他无法对此事说谎。虽然如果他是那种能控制自己雇员的Alpha的话，理论上他可以，但他做不到，他们对他并不忠诚。”

 

“我真吃惊。”卡西迪奥干巴巴地说，凯文情不自禁的笑出了声，其他人也发出了嘲讽的哼声。

 

“噢，他真可爱，”娜奥美笑着，用一只手梳过他的头发，“你做了一件好事，卡西迪奥，让其他用结思考的家伙毁了他的神气是多么可惜的一件事。”

 

“我只需要知道他是迪恩的朋友。”卡西迪奥回答。

 

“当然，”扎克莱尔说，“回到正题，我们应该可以得到圣亚当斯的所有财产，包括他的佣人。我们会给这栋别墅更多的预算，儿子，我不想要那老家伙的房子，就让它自生自灭，成为猫头鹰的巢穴吧。你的雇员会翻不止一倍，不过我们还没有具体数字，因为现在就这么干看起来太过胜券在握了。”

 

“猫头鹰。”凯文咕哝了一句，接着傻笑了起来。

 

扎克莱尔开心地笑了，“我喜欢他，”他说着也拍了拍凯文的脑袋，“你和迪恩应该坐到椅子上，我的孩子。在这么长时间的旅行之后不应该让你们的膝盖遭罪。”

 

因为年长了一点，迪恩没法儿想凯文那样利索地站起来。

 

“父亲，”卡西迪奥说，“这栋别墅可以装下许多人，但是我必须建造更多的小屋。”

 

 “我已经考虑到了，”扎克莱尔愉快地说，“我已经从老布里斯托派了人过来，他会做好蓝图开始建造的。这事儿必须低调进行，因为我们不能显得太过洋洋得意。噢，还有一件事，儿子，迪恩必须在你的陪同下接受州代表的检查，我不相信那男人能管好自己的手。他是个好商人，有个不偏袒的好名声，但他也有个喜欢追着男性Omega跑的名声。”

 

“大多数Alpha不都是这样吗？”卡西迪奥问，“不，我当然不会把迪恩交给一个咸猪手。他留在这里的时候，我会确保我所有的Omega雇员都避开他。”

 

“这样最好不过了，”娜奥美同意道，“等圣亚当斯的事情都处理妥当了，你父亲和我将要离开一个星期。同时，我们觉得让你和你的人从我们这儿休息一会儿，将我们自己的仆人在东侧安顿下来。这样你如果想见我们的话，这样会容易一点。”

 

“请您留步，诺瓦克夫人，”鲍比手里抓着自己的帽子，“我们有样东西想要给您。”

 

“噢，给我的礼物？”娜奥美开心地笑了。

 

“是的，夫人，”鲍比说，“在旅馆的时候我们被土匪袭击了，我们没事，但我在一个人身上找到了一样您可能会想要的东西。”他取出那把纳瓦亚折刀。

 

“噢！”娜奥美拍了拍手，接过了折刀，“这太漂亮了，鲍比！看看这手工！”她打开那把响亮的刀，迪恩看见扎克莱尔抖了抖，“谢谢你！”

 

鲍比深深地鞠了一躬。

 

“亲爱的，我希望你对这些尖锐物体没有这么不健康的迷恋。”扎克莱尔在他们离开厨房的时候说道。

 

“干得好，”卡西迪奥对鲍比说，“她会整晚不停地开合那把刀，而我父亲会梦见与盗贼与海盗搏击的场景。”

 

凯文笑得如此厉害，以至于差点摔倒地上。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩整晚都在梦见卡西迪奥的嘴唇，梦见它们讲话，喝热巧克力的时候的样子，他微笑或大笑时嘴唇的形状。他醒来的时候硬得不行，身下聚集了一滩润滑液体。恐慌与耻辱接连而来，他摔倒了地上。

 

卡西迪奥穿着睡衣坐在房间的另一边，一边烧着熏香一边看向天花板，“迪恩，请不要伤到你自己，”他柔声说，“即使隔着这些烟雾我也能闻见你的恐惧与难堪，春梦并不是什么羞耻的事情，人人都会做……如果幸运的话。”

 

迪恩感到了些许安慰，他离开卧室去储物衣柜拿干净的床铺，在挑出质量优良的柔软床单时低声嘀咕着。他来到厨房，在一个大锌盆里放了些热水，迅速地清洗了自己。他想要自慰，但知道即使洗过澡卡西迪奥也会闻到他的味道。

 

他将床单和毯子拿上楼回到卡西迪奥的卧室里，看见他的床头柜上放着一大瓶红酒和一个玻璃杯。他本人又点了两柱熏香，正在读一本书。

 

迪恩换了床单，他感到疲惫。春梦让他感到乏力，也没有得到真正的休息，再加上旅途的疲惫，让他感到有些迷糊。他为他们倒了红酒，拿着杯子走近卡西迪奥，将杯子递给他。接着他坐到他主人的脚边，连续地喝完了一整杯酒。

 

卡西迪奥笑着起身去拿酒瓶，他又倒了一杯，“请不要感到难堪，”他说，“我经常在梦里会不自觉地磨蹭我的床，我们并非行将就木，这种事情常会发生。”他喝了一口酒，愉悦地叹了口气，“你想要我为你读书吗？这是一本好诗，由卡里·纪伯伦写成。”

 

迪恩点点头，将脑袋靠到卡西迪奥的膝盖上。

 

卡西迪奥清了清喉咙“这一首叫《痛苦》。”他说。

_“你的痛苦是因为，包裹你心智的外壳，正在破裂毁伤_ _。_ __  
  
_你必须体验痛苦，正如果核必须破裂，果仁才见阳光。_ __  
  
_若能让自己的心灵时时叹赏，生活里逐日呈现的奇迹，你就会发现痛苦一如快乐，同样令人叹赏不置。_ __  
  
_你会接纳心灵的四季，正如你从不拒斥，从你田野间流过的四时。_

_  
_ _你会静静守望，坦然度过你哀伤的冬日。_

__  
_  
_ _许多痛苦都是你自己的选择。_

__  
  
_它是你内心的良医开出的苦药，为的是疗治你染病的自我。_

__  
_既是如此，你须当信任内心的良医，宁心静虑，默默饮下他的药剂：_ __  
  


_因为他的手虽然又重又狠，却是由无形者的温柔手掌引导，_

_  
_ _他端来的杯子虽然会灼痛你的嘴唇，杯子的材质，却是那位神圣的陶工，用祂的神圣泪水拌和的陶泥。_ _”_ _**[2]** _

 

 

迪恩十分喜欢，不仅仅是诗的内容触动了他，卡西迪奥的诠释也非常动人。他用脸颊摩擦卡西迪奥的膝盖，长舒了一口气。

 

“是的，我也这么觉得，”卡西迪奥明白了他无声的交流，“他被称作先知，若是人们能听从他的智慧，将会获得许多益处。”他喝了一口酒，弯腰用嘴递给迪恩。

 

迪恩饮下酒，呼了一口气。他喜欢卡西迪奥用自己的身体给他提供饮品和食粮，这或许是为什么他会梦见这男人美丽的嘴唇。

 

 “你想再听一首吗，迪恩？”卡西迪奥问道。

 

“是的，谢谢你。”迪恩大声说道。

 

“好吧，”卡西迪奥回答，他没有对迪恩的口头应答做出任何表示，“那么读读《美》怎么样？”他在开始之前再次清了清喉咙。

 

_“一位诗人开口说道，请给我们讲讲美。_

__  
_于是他答道_ __  
  
_美若不亲身化作你们的道路，化作你们的向导，你们能去哪里去寻找她，如何能将她找到？_ __  
  
_美若不亲身编织你们的言辞，你们如何能将她谈论？_

__  
_蒙冤受屈的人说，“美啊，又仁慈又温婉。”_ __  
__  
_“她行走在我们中间，如同一位年轻的母亲，为自己的荣耀半带羞赧。”_ __  
  
_激情洋溢的人说，“不，美是一种强大可畏的事物。”_

__  
_“她就像狂风暴雨，摇撼我们脚下的大地，摇撼我们头上的青天。”_ __  
  


_神疲力倦的人说，“美总是柔声细语，在我们的灵性之中言说。”_

__  
_“她的声音臣服于我们的静默，如同微弱的光，因惧怕阴影而瑟缩。”_ __  
  


_躁动不安的人却说，“我们在群山之间，听见了她的呼号，”_

_  
_ _“她的呼号伴着奋蹄振翅的声音，还有狮子的咆哮。”_

_黑夜之中，城里的守夜人说，“美会与晨曦结伴，从东方冉冉升起。”_

_  
_ _正午时分，劳作的人和赶路的人都说，“我们已经看见，她从日落的窗口探出身子，正在俯瞰大地。”_

_寒冬腊月，大雪封门的人说，“她会与春天一起到来，跳跃在山丘之巅。”_

_  
_ _炎炎夏日，收割庄稼的人说，“我们已经看见，她正在与秋叶共舞，一抹白雪站在发间。”_

_你们说了这么多，关于美的言语。_

_  
_ _说的其实不是美，而是你们未得满足的需求，_

_因为美不是一种需求，而是一种极致的欣喜。_

_  
_ _美不是焦渴的唇吻，也不是伸着的空手。_

_美是燃烧的心，是迷醉的灵魂。_

_  
_ _她不是眼见的形象，也不是耳闻的歌声。_

_她是闭目也会看见的形象，是掩耳也会听闻的歌声。_

_她不是藏在皱褶树皮之下的浆液，也不是附在禽鸟身上的羽翼。_

_  
_ _她是一座花开不断的园子，是一群飞翔不息的天使。_

_奥法里斯的居民啊，美就是揭去面幂的生命，袒露神圣容颜的生命。_

_  
_ _而你们即是生命，又是面幂。_

_美就是揽镜自照的永恒。_

_  
_ _而你们即是永恒，又是镜子。”_

 

卡西迪奥合上书，一只手抚摸迪恩的头发，“迪恩，你还好吗？”

 

“我……我喜欢听你读诗，”迪恩坦白，“可以请再为我读一首吗？”

 

“当然了。”卡西迪奥对他说。

 

_“一名女子开口说道，请给我们讲讲悲喜。_

 

_于是他答道：_

_你的喜乐，无非是卸去面具的伤悲。_

_涌出你笑声的井，时常也装满你的泪水。_

_设非如此，更是如何？_

_伤悲将你刻的越深，你便可容受越多的喜乐。_

_盛满你佳酿的酒杯，岂不正是那件窑炉烧过的陶胎？_

_抚慰你心灵的鲁特琴，岂不正是那块利刃挖空的木材？_

_喜乐之时，不妨审视内心深处，你会发现你的欢喜，来由正式曾令你伤悲的事物。_

_伤悲之时，不妨再度审视内心，你会发现你的悲泣，为的正是曾令你喜乐的东西。_

_你们中的一些人说，“喜乐高于伤悲”，另一些人却说，“不然，伤悲高于喜乐。”_

_而我告诉你们，悲喜不可分割。_

_悲喜总是结伴而至，倘若其中之一独坐上你的餐桌，你须谨记，剩下的哪一个，必然在你的睡床安卧，_

_千真万确，你便是一架天平，在你的悲喜之间摇荡不定。_

_惟有秤盘空无一物，你才能静止平衡。_

_当司库将你提起，用你称量他的金银，你的悲喜必然或升或降。”_

 

卡西迪奥合上书，拉迪恩跟他一起站起来，“让我们回到床上去吧，迪恩，”他说，“你现在感觉好多了，而我们都需要更多的睡眠。明天，等你休息好了，我们吃完早餐，跟你的朋友凯文说说话，然后就等州代表过来。然后，如果你还觉得很精神的话，我们可以带凯文去钓鱼，说不定我们还能抓上好一些，回来给艾伦和她的帮手发挥厨艺呢。生活对我们十分仁慈，我们应当尽可能地享受自己。”

 

迪恩上了床，钻到被子下面，感到满心希望，毫无遗憾。他依然能在床单上问道自己性奋的味道，但已经十分微弱。他迅速地贴到了卡西迪奥身边，喉咙因为未说出口的话而哽咽，他靠着卡西迪奥想了一会儿，决定还是应该有所表示，“我对你的感激无法言表，卡西迪奥。”他呢喃。

 

卡西迪奥的身体立刻转向迪恩，“我也是，”他说，“你是个好人，迪恩，我很感激你进入了我的生活。与你分享我的床铺并不是什么难事，我希望常常看见你微笑快乐的样子。”他将迪恩拉近，就着他的头发呼吸，“能够再次与你交谈，我感到十分荣幸。睡吧，我会照看你的。”

 

“谢谢你，”迪恩叹了口气，放下自己所有的烦恼，向睡眠投降。

 

[1] 迪恩指的是Running food, 卡西迪奥的解读的是food on the run，本来干粮就有在路上便携的食物的意思，但是为了前后对应我多加了一个词。）

[2] 《痛苦》（ _On Pain_ ），与后面的两首诗一样出自纪伯伦的代表作《先知》，由于很多大家翻译过这部作品，我就不在这里献丑了。纪伯伦的译家包括冰心、钱满素、林志豪等先生，关于那个译本最好，我觉得这一点见仁见智。此处采用的译本是我个人比较偏爱的李家真先生的版本。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

 

晨光照进迪恩的床铺，他独自一人。他在柔软温暖的床上浪费了一些宝贵的时间，然后强迫自己起身穿衣。因为他一会儿得给陌生人展示他的背部，就穿上了克劳利替他设计的衬衫，再加上一条柔软的裤子，以及娜奥美为他做的古怪的鞋子。他找到夜壶，将它拿下楼清理。

 

迪恩一边清洗着用来盛废物的精致陶罐，一边朝外面看去。这个地方十分美丽，他听见鸟叫，半包围着别墅的小屋的烟囱里冒出熏木的浓烟，一切都无比宁静、富有诗意。他将清洗好的夜壶拿回卡西迪奥的房间，用他的Alpha自己的梳子梳理了自己的头发，然后来到了厨房。

 

厨房里有一个他素不相识的男人，正在贴着艾伦在她耳边讲话。艾伦的背部僵硬得跟钢铁一样。

 

州代表来早了，并且立刻跟卡西迪奥的Omega雇员熟络起来。

 

迪恩抽出自己的扇子，“我十分确定诺瓦克老爷不会喜欢你的行为的。”他说。

 

那个Alpha从艾伦身边弹开，一边闻着空气中的味道一边看向迪恩，“天，看看你。”他呼了口气。

 

“是，看着我，”迪恩回答，他张开扇子挥到自己面前，这是一个故意引诱的动作，让他的味道直接飘向对面的Alpha。艾伦夺门而出，迪恩希望她不是去找卡西迪奥，就是去找她的丈夫。

 

“你就是诺瓦克的玩具嘛？”马克希尔说着凑近了一步。

 

“我是那个你今天应该检查的人，”迪恩说，“不要再靠近我了，不然我 _会_ 反击的。”

 

“用扇子吗？”那男人嘲笑他。“除了调情之外，我从没见过Omega用扇子做过其他事情。”

 

“那么你之前从未见过一个受威胁的Omega，至少是没有受训学会保护自己的Omega，”迪恩将自己左手的扇子合上，将两把扇子放到放松的预备位置，“你为什么不等诺瓦克老爷到场，然后才开始完成你的职责呢？”

 

“我不会让不知天高地厚的Omega肆意放肆。”男人对他说。

 

“我也不会让占Omega便宜的恶霸肆意放肆。”迪恩反击道。

 

“这里发生了什么事？”卡西迪奥的声音如雷鸣般从迪恩身后响起来，“你真的是在我的领土上威胁我的人吗？”

 

那个Alpha迅速地后退了一步，“诺瓦克老爷！我正要去找您，但是这个无礼的Omega——”

 

 “闭嘴，”卡西迪奥站到迪恩与那个男人之间，“你骚扰了我的厨师，在迪恩插手的时候，你又将自己的兴趣转向了他。这不是一位公事公办的绅士应该做的事情。”

 

“他们只是Omega，”马克希尔抗议道。

 

“他们是人，”卡西迪奥纠正他，“我不想再跟你说话了。”说完，卡西迪奥就挥出了一拳。

 

他的动作迅猛，迪恩甚至没看清楚。州代表从厨房后门摔了出去，血液不受控制地从他的鼻子和嘴巴里流淌出来。

 

“迪恩，”卡西迪奥的声音冷静低沉地令人心惊，“请去找我的父母。”然后跨过门去追击他的受害者。

 

迪恩从厨房里跑出去，抄了门廊的近道，然后拐了个弯。他不认识别墅的这一部分，“娜奥美夫人？扎克莱尔老爷！”他喊道，他虽然用了他们的头衔，但同时也叫了他们的名字，因为现在他们是他的家人，而在听到自己名字的时候也会反应得快一点，“州代表来了，卡西迪奥正在把他往死里揍！”

 

“什么鬼？”扎克莱尔从一扇门后走出来，他的领巾有些歪斜，大衣的扣子也没有扣好，“他们在哪里，迪恩？”

 

“厨房后面，”迪恩说，“我下楼来吃早餐，那个男人来早了，他扑在艾伦身上。我将他的注意力从她身上吸引了过来，然后卡西迪奥正好走了进来！”

 

“我希望他还没有杀了他，”扎克莱尔嘀咕，“请在这里等着娜奥美，迪恩，我知道她听见你了，我们正在进行洗漱。”他跑下楼梯，迪恩转身看见娜奥美走了出来。

 

“那男人不应该靠近你或艾伦，”娜奥美说着搭住他的手臂，他们快步跟在扎克莱尔后面，“我希望卡西迪奥还没有杀了他，”她说了与她丈夫一样的话，“如果他真的杀了他，我们就不得不毁尸灭迹了。”

 

暴力的声音听起来实际上非常恶心，湿润的撞击声，哽咽声，甚至于请求声。接着，扎克莱尔开始喊叫，试图将他的儿子从代表身边拉开。许多雇员聚集在一旁，用喊声鼓励卡西迪奥，“干得好，先生！”还有“继续，就是这样，诺瓦克老爷！”

 

卡西迪奥在三分钟内就 _毁了_ 那个男人。迪恩怀疑马克希尔是否对发生的一切仍有知觉，他肿胀、血淋淋的脸看起来甚至不像人类。

 

“还想着要自己享用我的Omega了吗？”卡西迪奥用脚踩着那个男人的喉咙，血迹到处都是，土地上、卡西迪奥的手上、甚至他英俊而冷漠的脸上，“如果你不是州代表的话，我会扭断你的脖子。”他说道，接着退了回来，让那男人滚到一边，侧身躺着。

 

迪恩打了个冷战，卡西迪奥看起来令人畏惧。但在迪恩的人格身处有一个部分十分 _喜欢_ 眼前的场景：一个强势的Alpha站在眼前，身上沾着别人的鲜血，如钢铁一般强硬。他身上糅合了各种各样的美妙，那双明亮的蓝眼睛，美丽的嘴唇嘲讽地笑着。

 

迪恩性奋了。

 

卡西迪奥吸了口气，转头径直看向迪恩。

 

 _我完蛋了。_ 迪恩想。 _他没可能只是在闻早餐的味道。看看我，看着他谋杀别人的样子性奋，然后他还闻到了。 **操。**_

 

卡西迪奥向迪恩走了两步，扎克莱尔站在他面前拦住了他，“儿子，”他冷静地说，“先解决公事。我们必须把马克希尔绑起来，在解决其他事情之前先把他送回镇上。我们必须要求另外一个代表过来，然后向他的上级报告他的行为。”在他说话的时候，娜奥美也开始动作，将迪恩拉着走向房子里面。

 

她将迪恩押送到了自己的房间，关上门，将门锁上，又用一把椅子顶在门把手下面，“这拦不住他的，”她冷静地说，“我希望扎克能让他冷静下来。”她拍了拍手，对迪恩笑了起来，“你发出那味道的时间有些不合时宜，亲爱的。可怜的卡西迪奥不是钢做的。”

 

“不，他是铁，”迪恩说着，沉沉地坐到娜奥美的梳妆椅上，“我让他瞬间丧失了理智，我不是故意的。”

 

“你当然不是，你不知道看见他那样会刺激到你。我承认我看见卡西迪奥那副样子感觉有些害怕，但我是他的母亲，不是伴侣。”娜奥美安抚地拍着迪恩的头，“不过，我不得不说，我挺高兴看见他对你有反应的。他总是在用战斗来消耗自己的发情期，那不健康。”

 

迪恩突然感到一阵寒意，他保住自己，牙齿禁不住打颤，“发生什么事了？为什么我这么冷？”

 

娜奥美给他围了一张毯子，“我的天，”她说，“可能是因为在短时间内交换了太多荷尔蒙的缘故。我的孩子，这个就是承诺好的亲密时刻被剥夺的感受。我们说话这会儿卡西迪奥说不定正在咬自己的指甲呢。”

 

“他会因为暴打州代表陷入麻烦吗？”迪恩问。

 

“或许，但是Alpha不会允许让其他Alpha侵犯他的财产。”娜奥美面对迪恩坐下，“我们所需要做的只是从马克希尔那里得到一份认罪证明。我希望卡西迪奥没有折断他所有的手指，那样写认罪证明的时候会很麻烦。”

 

“这对你来说并不新鲜。”迪恩脱口而出。

 

“什么，卡西迪奥与其他Alpha发生冲突？”娜奥美翻了个白眼，“当然不，我的儿子非常友善，不会去打扰他人，但他的性征毫无质疑。他是一个纯粹的Alpha，同时不愿看到Omega被使用或伤害。你和艾伦属于他这个事实更是火上浇油。”

 

她从梳妆台上拿起一块毛巾，从蓝瓶子里沾了点液体，然后轻轻地擦拭自己的脸，“你应该看看他青春期时候的样子，扎克莱尔十分享受看见自己的长子战胜所有想要命令他的Alpha。我现在基本不会担心卡西迪奥变成其他Alpha那样的蠢货，但他摧毁自己对手时毫不留情，我还是有所顾虑……”她叹了口气，放下毛巾，“怎么说呢，我担心他行事的方式让他看起来像是个反社会。”

 

“但是他不是，”迪恩说，“他在乎人们的安康。”

 

“噢，是的，”娜奥美立刻同意，“而且他能明辨是非，这才是主要问题，大多数人都变得黑白不分了，亲爱的，他们肆意夺取，丝毫不理睬他人的需要和感情。我的长子不是这样的。”

 

 靴子砸在地上的声音从走廊上传来，娜奥美考虑了一会儿，“看，他来了，”他说，“看看你能不能让他冷静下来，迪恩。他不会听我说话的，至少现在不会。”

 

她将椅子从门把下面取下来，打开了门，“我不知道我在想什么，这可能只会让他更生气。”她打开门，“卡西迪奥，请告诉我你现在至少还有一丝理智。”她命令道。

 

“我很清醒，”卡西迪奥站在门口咬牙切齿地说，“父亲 _坚持_ 我必须如此。”他伸出一只手，“迪恩，我们需要你去当证人。艾伦已经在马车里等着了。”

 

迪恩起身牵起卡西迪奥的手，让毯子滑到地上，他看向那双明亮的、恼怒的眼睛，“你还好吗，卡斯？”

 

卡西迪奥听到这个昵称的时候眨了眨眼睛，然后开始露出了笑容。迪恩看着愤怒从他的身体里流窜出来，“我没事，迪恩，”他说，“谢谢你的关心。”

 

“唔，真是像魔法一样管用，”娜奥美打趣道，“棒极了，现在，你们两个都给我出去。看看你能不能一次解决两件事，顺便让埃里克把迪恩背上的伤疤也检查了，卡西迪奥。他可以斡旋一下，直接起诉圣亚当斯，不必再招更多的人来打扰这栋房子了。”

 

“好的，母亲。”卡西迪奥说完将迪恩领了出去。

 

迪恩在路过厨房的时候顺了一个苹果填肚子，卡西迪奥为他打开门，他猛地停下脚步，看见马克希尔的样子，他被放在马背上，用绳子捆着防止他滑下来。空气中有一阵被击败的味道，血液混杂着耻辱，马匹显得有些躁动不安。鲍比紧了紧缰绳。

 

迪恩强迫自己走过那个自取其辱的Alpha，走进马车。卡西迪奥关上门，迪恩听见他爬上车顶，感觉到他在鲍比身边安顿下来时的摇晃。

“哇哦，艾伦。”在他们开始移动的时候，他开口说道，又吃了一口苹果。

 

“是的，这早上可真是折腾，”艾伦的声音有些紧绷，“如果他真的碰你了你该怎么办，迪恩？”

 

“艾伦，你一点都想象不到，”迪恩说，“只要有人侵犯你的空间伤害你，你就可以伤害他们。如果你想的话，我可以教你。”

 

“那样再好不过了。”艾伦用手抚平自己的裙子，“如果要起诉的话，拥有一具完整健康的身体会更好一些。马克希尔都不一定能活过进镇子这段路。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

马克希尔存活了下来，在等待听证的时候，他被关押在政府大厅的一个牢房里。卡西迪奥起诉了对方，并给出了自己的证词。接着迪恩和艾伦需要在卡西迪奥不在场的情况下回答问题，艾伦是头一个。迪恩回答问题的时候，他坐在听证官桌子前面的地板上。他坐的姿势十分谦恭，但并非谄媚，真正的尊重必须争取得来。

 

“告诉我们事情的经过。”那个男人说。他身边还站着一个人，当然，两人都是Alpha，因为显然Alpha的社会正义感更加高尚。这可真是笑话。

 

“我下楼，去厨房正后方的水泵清洗了夜壶，我在第一次经过厨房的时候，里面没有人，但在回去的路上，我想去吃早餐的时候，诺瓦克老爷的主厨艾伦正在被一个陌生的Alpha骚扰。她走到哪里，他就跟到哪里，凑在她的耳朵边说话。”

 

“你知道她陷入了困境，”那男人说着用笔写着什么，“作为一个Omega，我相信你对此十分熟悉。”他的嘴唇因为不悦紧紧贴在一起。

 

“她身上有恐惧的气味，”迪恩承认，“而那男人有一股发情的味道，我相信这意味着他并非完全理智，但为什么要在这种状态下工作呢？”迪恩说。

 

“没错，好问题，我会跟州长询问清楚的，”男人回答，“更准确的问题是，年轻的Omega，为什么要往一个恶名远扬的Alpha前往一处Omega众多的住所？”他划了划纸张，“接下来发生了什么？”

 

“我让他的注意力从艾伦转到我身上，她离开了厨房。她肯定是径直去找了诺瓦克老爷，因为他在那个男人能碰我之前就进来了。”

 

“他对你说了什么？”那男人迅速问道，“他威胁你了吗？”

 

“您想让我复述每一个字吗？”迪恩问。

 

“你可以做到？”第二个男人问道，他有一双敏锐的灰色眼睛和长长的胡子。

 

“是的，”迪恩回答，接着复述了他们的整个对话，包括卡西迪奥的部分。一切只用了几分钟时间，听证人在期间一直在疯狂地记录。

 

“他的故事与其他人的故事相符，”灰眼睛的男人说道，“实际上，他填补了好些空缺。”

 

“是的，”听证员说，“我很高兴诺瓦克保护了自己房产的利益。看在老天的份上，这个世界到底变成了什么样子，以至于一个受人尊敬、拥有财产的Alpha不能在自己的房子里执行正义？如果是我的话，我会杀了那个淫荡的混蛋Alpha，任他在森林里腐烂。我年轻的时候这种事情甚至都不用麻烦地跑来跑去，想一想，如果他成功强奸了一个Omega怎么办！我们还得让他们来到这里，加重他们的创伤！”

 

“唔，这一个已经遭受过折磨了，”灰眼睛的男人开口，好像迪恩不在同一件屋子里一样，“他也跟亚当斯的案子有牵连，我们得看看他的背。叫诺瓦克进来，我才不要因为触碰这个Omega而挨一顿打。”

 

听证员热切地点了点头，迪恩藏起自己的笑容。对方摇了摇铃铛，卡西迪奥打开门大步走进房间，仿佛走在自己的领地上。

 

“你的Omega证实了所有的事情，还补充了一些细节，”听证员说道，“请在我们为另一个案子检查他的背部的时候留在这里，我们对您处理马克希尔的方式十分满意。”

 

卡西迪奥点了点头，一只手放到迪恩的肩膀上，“你只用给他们看看自己的背部，”他说，“期间你可以面对我，迪恩，这会让你感觉好一点。”

 

“好的，Alpha。”迪恩的声音足以让另外两个人听见。他必须在公共场合表现得十分顺服，因为他的名声恰恰相反。他松开领结和袖口，然后脱下衬衫。

 

 震惊的吸气，迪恩听过这样的反应。他现在甚至感到有些无聊了。

 

“圣亚当斯对你做的这个， Omega？”灰眼睛男人悄声说道。

 

“在一百二十个人面前，用一根牛皮鞭。”迪恩回答，“我在期间一直是清醒的，他命令自己最喜欢的Omega在我的伤口上抹盐，让我保持清醒。”迪恩顿了顿，“她每次都会哭。”

 

“我不知道你是如何存活的，”听证员说，“你脖子下面的绷带是怎么回事？”

 

“我不想从诺瓦克老爷身边被夺走，所以把他的家产烙印烙在了自己身上。”迪恩回答，“我可以把衣服穿回去了吗？”

 

“是的，可以，请。”灰眼睛的男人立刻说道，“我不得不说，你改变了许多，迪恩·温彻斯特，你曾经反抗过你的每一个买主。”

 

“他们不是 _我的_ Alpha，”迪恩冷静地说，看着卡西迪奥热切的蓝眼睛，“我知道其中的不同。”

 

“显然，”男人的声音里又些许笑意，“好吧，诺瓦克，看起来你的两个诉讼都能在今天早上有所进展，没人能在看过这个年轻人的背之后说这是他罪有应得。如果这能取悦你的话，我会亲自把圣亚当斯拿下。”

 

“这确实会，”卡西迪奥一边帮着迪恩穿衣一边说，“我想要圣亚当斯不得翻身。”

 

“我想也是如此，我的好人。请允许你和你的Omega放松一下，在回家之前先吃了午餐。普赖斯夫人在三个街区之外开了一家新餐馆。价格有点贵，但食物无与伦比。”

 

“我会听从您的建议的，”卡西迪奥说着，将迪恩的手搭到他的手肘上，“我会再联系的。”

 

在返回马车之前他们没有交谈，鲍比和艾伦正耐心地等着他们，

 

“目前一切看起来都还不错，”卡西迪奥说，“让我带你们去吃午餐。”

 

“我们不能跟您一起吃饭，诺瓦克老爷，”鲍比说，“镇子里的人会说闲话的。如果您感觉慷慨的话，可以将食物送出来给我们，我们可以一起到公园去看看人。”

 

“噢，鲍比，那听起来棒极了。”艾伦说，“我想要看看最新的潮流。”

 

“那么就如你们所愿。”卡西迪奥说。

 

在他们走在鹅卵石路上的时候，艾伦向迪恩使了个眼色，“鲍比才不在乎镇上的人怎么说闲话，他只是想让你和诺瓦克老爷两个人一起吃餐好的。”

 

迪恩暗自笑了起来，“我不能说这是个坏主意。”他回答。商店和街道上的人都在盯着他看，他知道他吸引了很多注意力，大家都在希望他能制造点麻烦。

 

 

“我的天，”艾伦嘀咕，“你还 _真是_ 大红大紫啊，迪恩。”

 

“不如说是 _臭名昭著_ ，”他纠正，“他们想看见我公开反抗卡西迪奥，他们不知道我已经跟他住了一段时间，还以为他是刚刚买下的我。”

 

 艾伦慢慢地扬起了一个邪恶的笑容，差点吓到迪恩，“你想让卡西迪奥有个好名声吗，迪恩？”

 

“当然。”迪恩回答。

 

“那么，让他在餐馆里像在家里那样喂你，”她建议到，“想想看，那是个什么样的展示啊。”

 

“噢， _妈的_ ，艾伦，”迪恩吸了口气，“这主意棒极了，但是我得先警告一下他。”

 

“为什么？”艾伦向他抬起了眉毛，“他如Alpha一样行事，你如Omega一样行事，没有什么不好的。他必须习惯在公共场合和你相处，被大家视为Omega的拥有者。如果他做得够好，说不定还能让这件事变成一件好事呢。”

 

“呃……哇哦，我没有这么想过。”

 

“Alpha们需要知道如何正确地对待他们的Omega，”艾伦继续说道，“让他们看看，让他们看看我们应当被珍视而非使用，而侍奉一个 _好_ Alpha并不是什么难事。”

 

噢，事情会变得非常有趣。迪恩会让他们 _两个_ 都获取乐趣的，他一定会的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

这是一间供给Alpha的餐厅，里面坐满了Alpha和他们的Omega，而迪恩没有看到一个人被好好喂食。因为他必须低着头避开别人的视线，所以只能通过反射面观察他和卡西迪奥是如何被认出来的。他在房间里闻到了紧张的气息，然后他注意到有些侍者开始将蜡烛从幕帘旁边移开。

 

“如果你感觉不舒服的话，迪恩，我们可以像鲍比和艾伦那样在别的地方吃饭。”他们等待就坐的时候卡西迪奥说道。

 

迪恩将扇子拿出来张开，意识到人们在盯着他看，许多客人都被他吓了一跳。他将扇子举到嘴唇前面，为他要做的事情道歉，然后啪的一声合上扇子，敲了敲他的脖子。

 

 

“你确定吗？还有，你为什么要道歉？”卡西迪奥问道。

 

他遮住自己的嘴唇，这样别人就看不见他说话，“让你看起来像个傻子，”他嘀咕，知道自己的眼睛藏不住笑意，“别让他们给我落井下石，Alpha。”

 

卡西迪奥困惑地歪了歪头，接着明白了过来，“你要——你想我……”

 

“让我骄傲。”迪恩说，然后将扇子从嘴边拿开。

 

卡西迪奥直起身子，眼睛里闪着恶作剧的光芒，“接受挑战。”他低声说。

 

“诺瓦克老爷，”一个神色紧张的男人向他打招呼，“两人的位——位置？”

 

“你就只有这个吗？”卡西迪奥问。

 

“我……我很抱歉？”侍者——鬼知道他的身份是什么——问道，“您还有更多客人吗，先生？”

 

“不，只有迪恩和我，”卡西迪奥对他说，“你有没有一个靠近火炉、半封闭的地方？”

 

“是的，是的当然。”男人说着鞠了个躬。

 

“我还需要一张垫子。”卡西迪奥说。

 

“噢，好的，”那男人眨了眨眼睛，“要厚的？”

 

“是的，越厚越好。”

 

“好的，先生，马上就好。”男人让他们站到一边，接着离开了。

 

“不错的开——始——”迪恩闭着嘴巴装模作样地低语。

 

“我早该知道你就是个麻烦精。”卡西迪奥说。

 

男人回来的时候手里拿着一个钢琴座椅的软垫，“这个可以吗？”

 

“是的，可以。”卡西迪奥说。

 

他们被领到餐馆深处，人们的眼神跟着他们。迪恩不得不承认，这位置很好，卡西迪奥要求他们坐在不会被人打扰的地方，但却依然被别人看到。如果他们想的话，他们能正常的交谈，也能让别人听到他们的交谈，却只能被看见，不会被别人打断。而人们也能毫无顾忌地谈论他们，这会引发最为危险多汁的八卦。迪恩十分清楚八卦是促使世界运转的东西，而卡西迪奥也一样。

 

卡西迪奥取下迪恩的斗篷，挂在另外一张椅子上。他沉默地向垫子伸出手，在他把垫子放到椅子旁边的地板上时，整个房间似乎都停止了呼吸。

 

“把另外一套餐具拿走。”他命令道，然后向迪恩伸出手。

 

迪恩抓着他，让卡西迪奥把他扶到垫子上。

 

“先生？”侍者尖声问道。

 

“把另外一套餐具拿走。”卡西迪奥重复道，声音清晰可闻，“告诉主厨这一餐至少要用上一个小时，同时我希望分量是足够的。”

 

迪恩庄重地坐在柔软的垫子上，低下头用扇子扇着自己，给卡西迪奥展示他的调笑。他听见瓷器和银器被拿起来的声音，看见侍者的鞋子离开。卡西迪奥坐下，他看见他昂贵、半抛光的靴子。

 

“确实，能看见我们的所有人都是，”卡西迪奥说，“我看见你扇子的动作了，你这无赖。”

 

迪恩扇得更加用力了。

 

侍者走回来，“您的菜单，先生，”他说，“在您决定的时候需要为您上点水或红酒吗？”

 

“一杯水，然后在碗里在盛一点上来，还需要多一份餐巾，再拿一瓶我家族在哈普斯特尔的酒庄出产的红酒，”卡西迪奥说，“拿那瓶三十年前封瓶、用于庆祝我的生日的红酒。它的标签是‘天堂’，如果你不知道的话。普赖斯女士在她的餐馆里总会备着的。”迪恩听见菜单被打开的声音。

 

 “好的，先生。”侍者说完便迅速消失了。

 

“为你的生日封瓶，”迪恩对着地面和卡西迪奥的靴子低语，这样别人就看不见他嘴唇的动作，“你的父母很有品位嘛。”

 

“除却其他事情之外，确实。”卡西迪奥笑着回答。

 

迪恩不明白为什么需要闻酒瓶塞，但因为他们在公共场合，他没有问。不过他确实明白了为什么卡西迪奥的侍者在品酒的时候逗留了一会儿。

 

“非常完美，”他说，“请转达我对普赖斯夫人的赞美，她很好地保存了酒瓶。虽然我期待如此，但事故时会发生。”

 

“我们会转达您的认可的。”侍者回答。

 

“好极了。首先我想要一份头盘，烤山羊芝士配褐蘑菇就可以了。”卡西迪奥顿了一下，“然后再来一份家庭蜂蜜面包卷，配上一碟咸黄油。”

 

“好的，先生。”

 

只剩他们两个人的时候，迪恩低语，“我 _必须_ 得试试在你来到世间那年封瓶的红酒。”

 

“别慌。”

 

在听到卡西迪奥喝了一口之后，迪恩抬起头。虽然他们现在是在玩耍，这个动作对迪恩的影响丝毫没有减弱。他喜欢以这样的方式喝饮料，他喜欢卡西迪奥轻柔、谨慎的嘴唇，涌进他口中的液体带着卡西迪奥的味道。

 

卡西迪奥让他吞咽，然后对着迪恩的嘴唇低语，“九个人刚刚吓尿了裤子。”

 

迪恩低笑一声，他们当然会了。他们都等着他放火烧屋、制造混乱呢。他们肯定没想到迪恩会是这副顺从体贴的样子，被一个Alpha嘴对嘴地喂红酒。

 

卡西迪奥起身又喝了一口，然后喂给迪恩。

 

“我喜欢这个味道，”迪恩在咽了一口之后说，“很高兴知道你存在在这个世界上，卡斯。”

 

卡西迪奥用湿润的嘴唇摩擦迪恩的发际，“我明白你的感觉。”他说。他坐直，自己喝了好几口红酒。

 

迪恩享受着卡西迪奥的注意力和身后火炉传来的温暖，他放松身体向后仰去，用一个胳膊撑起自己，在他的训练中，这个姿势展示的是他诱人的一面，但同时显得欲拒还迎。他垂下头，将自己的喉咙完全暴露给卡西迪奥。他向 _所有人_ 展示着自己完全的服从，刺激着所有在场的Alpha。

 

当然，他们无法自制。彻底的展示出来的喉咙就像是一双摇摆的奶子对笔直的色鬼一样诱人。

 

“迪恩，你知道我对这个不免疫。”卡西迪奥对着他的酒杯说。

 

“我就指望着呢，”迪恩坦白，“我想让他们目不转睛地盯着我们，闻着我们的味道。实际上，我想让至少十二个人抛弃他们该死的昂贵晚餐，去他们该死的昂贵马车里猥亵他们的Omega。”

 

卡西迪奥呛了一口，用咳嗽声掩盖了过去。他放下杯子拿起餐巾，快速地打了个近乎精致的结塞在领口。[1]

 

迪恩拿着一把扇子，用它给自己的脖子吸引更多的注意力，给自己扇着风，假装出一副难以冷静下来的样子，“你是对的，卡斯，”他嘀咕，“Alpha和Omega之间的关系十分恶心，但或许我们能够做出改变。或许改变的方式就是告诉大家承认自己的性征不代表着伤害他人。”

 

“我希望如此，迪恩。”卡西迪奥说着，又给他喂了一口美味的红酒。

 

迪恩接受了，他从卡西迪奥的嘴唇里又喝了四次酒，感到自己处于全然的注意与关怀之下。他在卡西迪奥坐直身子招呼他们紧张的Beta侍者的时候满足地等待着。

 

“主厨说他会根据经验为您把握好上菜的时间，先生，”他说，“我必须坦白我不明白这是什么意思。”

 

“这意味着你的主厨记得一个好Omega应该被当做珍贵的宝物来对待，而不是可以替代的用品。”卡西迪奥提高声音，让别人能够听到。

 

“好的，先生，”侍者回答，“这是您的头盘，您还想要再来些红酒吗？”

 

“不，这样就足够了。”卡西迪奥说。

 

迪恩看着卡西迪奥用碗里的水里仔细地洗了手，那碗水在不久之前被端了上来。他用餐巾擦拭了他修长可爱的手指，然后拿起刀叉开始切割奇怪的菜式。他拿起一小块吹了吹，然后递给迪恩，“如果你舔我的话，迪恩，我可不会为我的行为负责。”他警告道，“我通常非常擅长抑制自己的性冲动，但你现在完全就应该被 _占有_ 。”

 

迪恩礼貌地没有舔他，他甚至没有用牙齿或嘴唇摩擦卡西迪奥的手指。

 

噢，该死，无论这是什么，它味道好极了。山羊芝士和什么蘑菇，芝士尖锐的味道加上蘑菇醇厚的泥土味，上面还带着一点三叶草蜂蜜的味道……迪恩呻吟得太大声，吸引了好些注意力，他完全不是故意的。

 

卡西迪奥的眼神闪烁，自己也吃了一点，“噢，老天，”他说，“ _确实_ 很好吃，不是吗？”

 

迪恩倾身向前，张开嘴等待着下一口。卡西迪奥好笑地吐了口气，然后给了他一大块。

 

他们用了二十分钟来享受头盘的体验，迪恩的胃口被完全调动了起来，弄得他的肚子直叫。

 

“耐心点，我的爱鉴，”卡西迪奥柔声说，“我看见侍者已经把蜂蜜面包卷拿出来了，它的味道好极了，是普林斯夫人自己的配方。我相信无论你 _需要_ 等多久，它们都值得等待。”

 

 卡西迪奥在这种情况下说出迪恩想听的话，让他的血管里窜起火焰，完全屈从于臣服的本能下。他的喉咙脆弱地拱起，身体放松，大脑基本上处于停滞状态。他能闻到自己的味道，虽然通常他在没有勃起、产生润滑的时候是闻不到的。他的味道里满是爱慕和顺服，带着一丝奴仆般的崇拜。在任何情况下，这都意味着完全不可否认的屈服。没有一个Alpha在闻到他的味道之后不会感到满足。

 

又或者是，因为没有得到那份满足而感到的 _嫉妒_ 。

 

卡西迪奥用他的次声带低吼着，在一个热腾腾的面包卷上抹上黄油，“你会让我的心脏骤停的，迪恩，”他说着给迪恩递了一口浓郁多汁的食物，“你的味道强烈得能填满整间餐馆，半数人都在他们的椅子上 _扭动_ 。”

 

“ _操他们_ ，”迪恩回答，他坐起身子 _抢走_ 了一口，这是他的 _权利_ ，“我有一个得体的、美妙的Alpha，让他们去……吃蛋糕。”

 

卡西迪奥仰头大笑，听起来自由、诚挚而坚决。他接着继续撕下一块甜美、温暖、裹满黄油的面包卷，一块一块地地给迪恩，眼神闪烁着，“你真不好对付。”他说，然后喝了一口红酒，弯下腰将他的嘴唇贴到迪恩的嘴上。

 

红酒和卡西迪奥自己的味道足以摧毁迪恩，卡西迪奥是如此地体贴，做出了这么多的让步，让他得到了这一切。他打开扇子，举到他们的脑袋前面，“谢谢你，”他对着卡西迪奥的嘴唇说，“你 _棒极_ 了，卡斯。”

 

“不比你好，”卡西迪奥回答，飞快地亲了他一下，“我从未遇见过像你这么有趣的人，也从来没有这么渴望照顾、取悦一个人。”他退了回去，迪恩低着头坐着，试图控制自己强烈的情感。

 

“一份干邑白兰地虾配白奶油，”卡西迪奥对侍者说，“然后再来一份莳萝熏三文鱼卷，甜点要草莓橙汤。”

 

迪恩等待着，打心底里感到快乐。他懒洋洋地坐在垫子上，想到这个垫子必须得晒上两天才能去掉他沾上去的气味，就不禁坏笑起来。在他周围，男性Alpha们坐如针毡、满心惊愕、垂涎无比。而Omega男女则满心嫉妒，怨恨着自己为什么无法享受迪恩那样肉欲又亲密的进食体验。他和卡西迪奥把这个地方变成了不满和嫉妒的风暴眼。

 

卡西迪奥跟他分享了一整杯红酒，他的动作轻缓，带着优雅的体贴。迪恩的身心无比放松，他每次都贴向卡西迪奥柔软温暖的嘴唇。这是真正的亲密，直击迪恩的内核，虽然这其中的性张力不可忽视，却远不是最重要的部分。对他来说对方的承诺、关切，将Alpha与Omega联合起来改变世界的力量才是最重要的。他和卡西迪奥将所有世俗观点都丢到了火堆里。

 

无论是服侍他人，还是被服侍，你都可以在爱与尊重他人的同时保有自己的尊严。

 

虾上来了，这盘菜配了许多酱汁。像喂酒那样，卡西迪奥用自己的嘴给迪恩喂食。它味道很好，精致而细腻。他吃饭的空隙被把握得很好，能让他保持胃口，却没有吃撑肚子。他们分享了几口，卡西迪奥咬下一半虾肉咀嚼吞咽，同时将另一半送到迪恩嘴里。时间在愉悦的享受中过得很快，迪恩有一搭没一搭地想起他们的喜悦看起来一定十分令人信服，因为他们享受这一餐的样子不可能被假冒。

 

 卡西迪奥给他喂了更多红酒，一点点水，就开始了下一道菜，莳萝熏三文鱼卷。他轻松地从卡西迪奥的手中进食，自然的仿佛是从自己的手里吃东西。他沉醉在亲密的感觉和美好的食物中，不禁觉得自己肯定让其他人感到难以忍受。不过没关系，他不在乎。他在乎的只有食物，和取悦卡西迪奥。

 

“我的上帝，”卡西迪奥在吃了第五口熏鱼卷后说，“你这样子足以让人 _俯首称臣_ ，迪恩。”

 

“唔嗯，”迪恩接受了一口食物，一边开心地咀嚼一边应道，“我得告诉你，卡斯，我享受的程度几乎是违法的。”

 

卡西迪奥对着他咧开嘴笑了，然后又喝了一口红酒喂他，“我知道，”他说，“你喜悦与满足的味道 _铺天盖地_ ，十五个人刚刚离开了他们的座位，我猜他们现在就是在马车里猥亵他们的同行人呢。”

 

迪恩笑了起来，“我们赢了。”他呢喃。

 

“确实。”卡西迪奥笑着同意。

 

他们的甜点来了，迪恩被喂了一口又一口冰凉、甜美的完美味道。

 

在吃饱之后，迪恩完全放松下来，舒适地坐在坐垫上，等待卡西迪奥拿出他的钱袋。实际上，他很想睡一会儿，但是还有两个小时的路途等着他，于是他抓住机会时不时慵懒地眯一会儿。

 

等到离开的时候，迪恩由他的Alpha护送出去，对方散发着洋洋得意的满足与胜利的味道。不一会儿迪恩就坐到了马车上，厚厚的毯子裹着他，艾伦坐在他身边。

 

“迪恩，你喜悦的味道几乎让人无地自容。”艾伦小心的说。

 

“确实如此，艾伦，确实如此，”他说着闭上了眼睛，“我们吃了很棒的一餐饭。”

 

[1] A quick, nearly dainty dab restored him to rights. 这句话我其实没有读懂瞎猜的……求赐教。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

 

迪恩在卡西迪奥身边入眠，感觉自己整个该死的宇宙里最重要的人。他整洁、饱胀，嘴巴清洗干净，带着薄荷的凉爽，像吸附着船底的藤壶一样紧贴着同样清洗干净的卡西迪奥。他在可见的将来不会处于任何理由放手。他睡得如同一个没有任何忧虑的人，紧贴着灼热的力量，明白自己的位置。

或许正是因为他们之间新的共鸣，迪恩的热潮选择在那一晚到来。

迪恩松开卡西迪奥，由内之外地灼烧起来，好像身上起了火。他的热潮从未如此势如破竹、不可忍受。他感觉自己的小洞在收缩、睾丸沉重，Omega腺体在体内肿胀起来，贴着他的前列腺。迪恩抽搐着从床上翻滚下来，口中不禁发出一声渴望的哀鸣。

“迪恩……”卡西迪奥出现在他的身边，“噢，迪恩，你在燃烧。”他呢喃着，用自己冰凉强壮的手掌抚摸着迪恩的眉毛，“我从未……热潮的时候没有过。你需要什么？”

“噢，卡斯，”迪恩呻吟，“卡斯，我要死了。”他侧身蜷起来，大口吸着气，为冰冷的地面感到感激，“去找克劳利，克劳利知道该怎么办，求求你。”

“我去找他，”卡西迪奥保证，“试着放松，迪恩。”

没可能，迪恩看着卡西迪奥出去的时候想着。在卡西迪奥带着克劳利回来之前，他感觉自己来回扭动了有好几个小时。

“噢，”克劳利蹲下来，将一只手放在迪恩的额头上测了测他的体温，“这次有点糟糕，我不……”他再次摸了摸迪恩的额头，“说实话，他需要的是结合咬痕，诺瓦克老爷。你得弄出血来，直击要害。”他补充道，手掌飞快地摸了摸迪恩的侧颈连接肩膀的地方，“你得做得又快又狠，这样才能舒缓热潮，不然的话只会让他更加痛苦。”

“我必须伤害他吗？”卡西迪奥说，“他身上已经有这么多伤痕了！”

“结合咬痕不是伤痕，”克劳利回答，“而是保证。我猜测你和迪恩的关系步入了新境界，新的纽带需要定锤。你应该为迪恩接受了你而感到幸运，因为大多数Omega并不会请求咬痕。这个举动十分亲密，只会留给最信任的人。”

克劳利站起身来，“我知道在私人层面上拥有一个Omega对你来说十分新鲜，但是你目前为止做得都不算太糟。说真的，在我的商店里我见过许多Alpha-Omega的结合，富有的Alpha想把他们的Omega穿成一只洋娃娃，而被宠坏的Omega则充分利用色相来保持他们的注意力……你和迪恩的关系不是那样的，所以，咬他。”

克劳利离开了卧室，在身后将门关上。

卡西迪奥倾身将迪恩抱到怀里，“我不会让这么亲密的事情成为房子里八卦的话题，”他说，“我们得出去一趟，迪恩，我保证我会尽量温柔点。”

“卡斯，”迪恩强迫自己灼烧的身体放松下来，知道如果他挣扎的话抱起来会更不容易，“酒窖里不会有人听见我们。”

“好主意，我本来想把你带到树林里，但这样更好。”卡西迪奥飞快地拉下一层被子盖到迪恩身上，“耐心一点，我会照顾好一切的。”

屋子十分安静，卡西迪奥抱着迪恩走下楼梯踏到外面，没有弄出半点声响。迪恩没有注意周围的环境，他只想让这可怕的感觉快点结束。他们来到了酒窖，卡西迪奥将他放到一个麦芽酒桶上，好腾出手把被子铺好。接着他抱起迪恩，将他放到被子上。

 

迪恩晕头转向、迷迷糊糊的，视线里突然满是卡西迪奥的脸。

“只要咬痕就好了吗，迪恩？”卡西迪奥问，然后摇了摇头，“不，不要回答。我会照顾你的，你想要的和你身体想要的不是一回事，我知道。”他用一只膝盖分开迪恩的双腿，“而我不想让你受苦。”他抬起迪恩的一只腿，将他们的胯部贴到了一起，迪恩尖声呻吟。

卡西迪奥很硬，而且硕大无比，大多数Alpha都会为此洋洋自得，但卡西迪奥从未如此。大概真正有资本的人是不会四处炫耀的。

卡西迪奥开始在迪恩身上摩擦，缓慢、坚决，速度一点一点加快。这不是计划之内的性爱，迪恩觉得卡西迪奥对他很小心，因为预设彼此的边界让他们都陷入了麻烦，妈的，但是这感觉棒极了。强壮的身体缓解迪恩的欲望，而它的主人更增添了吸引力。卡西迪奥的味道独一无二。迪恩盲目地抓着他，扳着他坚实的肩膀，手指紧紧地扣着他，“噢，卡斯……噢……！”

“我知道，迪恩，”卡西迪奥说，他的声音低沉，但满是善意，“你会没事的，你棒极了。”

真的吗？迪恩不知道，这跟自慰一点都不一样，感觉排山倒海，像是世界崩塌重建了一样。他抬起另外一条腿，用后脚跟按住卡西迪奥圆润的屁股，他并不是在催促，只是想感受对方的运动。他希望自己的小洞能停下收缩，别再祈求老二和结。他的阴茎被困在裤子里，硬得能折成两半。卡西迪奥有节奏地运动着，推进得更为用力，但没有加快速度。

 

“神啊，卡斯，你太大了，”迪恩呻吟，“它没可能进去的。”

卡西迪奥上气不接下气地勉强笑出声来，迪恩感到一阵满足，严肃的氛围被缓解了些许，“我向你保证，迪恩，我能进去的，”他说，“只有你能让一个Alpha变得渴望难耐，然后在长霉的老酒窖里磨蹭你的时候让他笑出声来。”

“不用谢，”迪恩吸了口气，双手抚摸着卡西迪奥的身侧，对方和他一样赤裸着上身，裸露的皮肤感觉起来好极了，“这是不是意味着现在我可以启动我的魅力了？你知道……”他停下来喘了一口气，试着呼吸，因为卡西迪奥先下正把他身体的空气全都撞了出去，“像我刚开始见到你的几分钟就琢磨着怎么引诱你那样？”

卡西迪奥低吼了一声，让迪恩的身体像热布丁一样融化，“我他妈就知道，”卡西迪奥用力地在迪恩身上磨蹭，加快了节奏，“你那双愚蠢的绿眼睛一直不怀好意！”

迪恩在极乐中尖叫，浑身颤抖，感觉自己在黑暗的酒窖中四分五裂，“卡斯，我要——我不——！”

迪恩身体拱起，卡西迪奥后知后觉地压住他，一阵痛楚从他的脖子爆发开来，他此生从未如此激烈地高潮，“卡斯，卡斯，卡斯！卡西迪奥！”

“迪恩！”卡西迪奥的节奏紊乱，牙齿叼着迪恩的皮肤呻吟他的名字，一切痛苦而可爱，正是迪恩所需要的东西。

他们躺在彼此身边大口喘着气，看着无尽的黑暗和远处厨房里的灯光。迪恩闻到精液，很多精液的味道，他的和卡西迪奥的混在一起。他感到筋疲力尽，但依然伸手一把抓住了卡西迪奥的结。卡西迪奥的身体因为惊讶而僵直，迪恩用力一挤，他僵直的身体立刻往前拱了一下。

“迪恩，我的上帝!”卡西迪奥的抗议在经历第二次高潮之后变成了一声饱受折磨的呻吟。

迪恩即感到可笑又完全地性奋，他侧身躺着，看着卡西迪奥从Alpha的欢愉中恢复过来。他轻柔地按摩着他的结，帮助他恢复。卡西迪奥的精液浸湿了他的裤子。

“你还好吗，卡斯？”

“我不知道。”卡西迪奥喘了口气，“我很惊讶。”

迪恩皱起眉头，“哪个部分？”

“我的脑子今天第二次从老二里飞了出去。”卡西迪奥呻吟着说，“我从来没有结过别人，迪恩，我刻意地不这么做。”

噢。

迪恩盯着卡西迪奥，吞了口口水，“你没有……自己试验过吗？”他问。

“没有，因为我知道那样感觉很好，而我拒绝成为那种在自己的睡房里喷满精液，像是发情的猫那样标记领土的Alpha。”卡西迪奥不满地咕哝。

迪恩忍不住笑了起来，拉扯到了自己的脖子，然后不得不停下来吸了口气，“嗷！”他伸手去摸自己的伤口，感觉到齿痕上的血迹，“该死，你可真是毫不含糊。”

“我对你的即兴结按摩也有同样的评价，”卡西迪奥说，“为什么我可以操所有我想操的人，从来不用担心结的问题，而就这样干蹭你却让我的结跑出来了？”

“或许是因为我愚蠢的绿眼睛。”迪恩回答。

一阵沉默，然后他们俩都不禁笑了起来。

“该死，”过了几分钟之后迪恩开口，“这里的味道该怎么办？”

“打开门？”卡西迪奥建议，“放火烧屋？”

“我喜欢你的房子，所以第二个选项不可行。”

“你真的烧了那个歌剧院吗，迪恩？”

“真的。”迪恩坦白，“那是圣亚当斯的财产，你知道。”

“是的，”卡西迪奥啧了一声，“或许我们该走了？大家应该很快就会起来了，如果我们动作快点可能还能避开他们。”

“好吧。”

他们蹑手蹑脚地从酒窖里出来，像是在担心外面会有一批围观群众那样。外面没有人，他们回到厨房，也没有人。他们轻手轻脚地一路跑回卡西迪奥的房间，然后关上了门。迪恩咧了咧嘴。

“首先我们要销毁证据。”卡西迪奥说着生了火，“我才不要把这些衣服拿去洗，坚决不要，简直是行走的耻辱。”

“是，”迪恩拿出干净的裤子与睡袍，“你不会把被子也烧了吧？”

“不，那是我母亲做的，她不会原谅我的。”卡西迪奥将被子丢到床的一边，然后脱掉身上乱七八糟的裤子丢进火炉里。

迪恩忍不住盯着看，即使是软着的时候，卡西迪奥也很大。他的毛发如同一个Omega那样修剪得很整齐，“无论你怎么说，它进不去的。”迪恩对他说。

卡西迪奥笑着翻了翻白眼，“不，它进得去。如果有一天你真的那样渴望我的话，你会知道的，迪恩。”

迪恩脱掉自己的裤子丢到卡西迪奥的上面，火炉开始冒烟。让卡斯成为完全的拥有者的想法并没有吓到他，有人可以在热潮的时候操他，缓解他的痛苦，小心地照顾他。

卡西迪奥目不转睛地盯着他看，神情里满是爱慕，他歪了歪头，“你真的十分美丽，迪恩。”

“你开心我就开心。”迪恩说。

卡西迪奥笑了，他走向抽屉柜，打开顶层的抽屉，伸手往里面探，拿出一把镜子，“我想让你看看自己的脸，迪恩，这样你就知道为什么人们总是大惊小怪了。”

迪恩接过镜子，“如果你想的话。”他亲切地说，然后举起镜子。

一个陌生人回望迪恩。

迪恩稍微转了转脑袋，他多少记得自己的雀斑，也认得眼睛之间鼻子的形状，因为他可以用余光看到它。但是那张嘴，眼睛和眉毛，他一点都不认得。他的睫毛长而浓密。他喜欢自己的嘴巴，然后是的，他的眼睛是绿色的，古怪的、近乎黄色的绿色，“愚蠢的绿。”他开了个玩笑，将镜子递了回去。

卡西迪奥低下头笑了，他将镜子放到一边，“你并没有被自己惊艳到。”

“我的样子无关紧要，我也没有什么功劳。”迪恩拿起一条毛巾，在水盆里浸湿，然后擦了擦脸，按压他的脖子，“希望你没有狂犬病，”他嘀咕，“我需要包扎吗？”

“来点纱布和酒精总不会有坏处，”卡西迪奥回答，他穿上了干净的睡袍和裤子，“我现在就去拿。”

迪恩点点头，起身去翻腾火炉，让裤子燃烧得更彻底，然后用一条干净的毛巾和更多的水清洗了自己的私处。他感到疲倦，浑身酸痛，不愿交谈。他想思考他们做了什么，想思考他们未来能拥有什么。

他在卡西迪奥回来之前就在椅子上睡着了。

 

 

 

迪恩在第二天早上计划跟娜奥美吃早餐，因为卡西迪奥在清晨时分的时候被叫走，去处理一些牲畜问题去了。他通过查理给楼下传话，告知娜奥美他需要她的注意力，回话很快传来，她和扎克莱尔正在一起吃早餐，并很愿意享受他的陪伴。

迪恩迅速地穿衣，他选了一套配套的袴褶、短和服和羽织 ，深沉的黑色丝绸与冬天和他的地位相符。他将扇子扣到白色的腰带里，强调自己处子的身份。卡西迪奥没有进入他，但是结合咬痕会十分明显，他的地位也因此在卡西迪奥的家族里巩固了。他穿上娜奥美为他做的鞋子下了楼。

走向东侧的路上，他能感觉到许多目光落到了他身上，但他一直低着头，这样能减少人们跟他搭话的几率。他总不能让他的岳父母久等。等到达了娜奥美的屋前，他跪在地上，敲了敲门。

“进来，迪恩。”娜奥美愉快地说。

 

迪恩跪着进了屋，将门在身后关上。

“你可以过来，”扎克莱尔对他说，“娜奥美准备了垫子。”

迪恩依然跪着前行，来到垫子的位置端正自己。

“我始终无法相信迪恩的礼仪是这么完美无缺。”扎克莱尔说，娜奥美给迪恩喂了一口蛋饼。

“我始终无法相信迪恩喜欢我们，”娜奥美呢喃，“说真的，亲爱的，我们不是什么好人，不像他。”她洗了洗手，用手指抚摸迪恩的头发以示认可，迪恩十分享受，他贴近对方的触碰。

娜奥美吸了口气，“噢，看，”她说，“卡西迪奥把事情定了下来，但是他还没有跟他交合，非常符合礼仪。”

“好极了，”扎克莱尔满意地说，“现在只剩下两步，见证员和结合仪式。看起来我们的儿子适应得不错，虽然发生了许多巧合，而他的Omega不像他一样无知。我总说卡西迪奥是伴着一颗幸运星出生的。”

“我说过了，那不是运气，”娜奥美玩闹般地训斥，给迪恩从一个精致的水晶杯里喝了一点樱桃汁，“他的出生是我特意安排的，扎克。”

“是，是，你的计划能力简直巧夺天工。”扎克莱尔反讽到，迪恩低下头微笑。

“我们取乐了你吗？”娜奥美的语气温暖而友善，她拍了拍他的脑袋，“我很高兴我们至少能取乐某些人。”

“我喜欢这个年轻人，”扎克莱尔悄声说道，“我们可以替他准备一位医术优良的本地医生吗？虽然十分遗憾，我不觉得卡西迪奥会想立刻要小孩，但我们总要有所准备。我不希望迪恩因为给卡西迪奥生孩子而失去性命。”

“我有三位候选的医生，”娜奥美对他说，“三个人都住在离别墅五十英里内，如果他们三个都不合格，那么我就得雇佣一位让他专门到这里来。我不愿意拿迪恩冒险。事实是这样的，扎克：没有什么其他人能适合卡西迪奥。不仅仅是因为迪恩的生育能力，他的举止和智慧也无可替代。”她给迪恩喂了一块松软的熊肉，又喂了一口水，“而且，他善良而忠诚，我相信他会成为一位完美的母亲。”

迪恩很高兴听到自己取悦了卡西迪奥的父母，自从他母亲过世之后，所有人都当他是异端或累赘。当然，从泥潭到云端的体验可能对他观点的客观性有所影响，但他依然想要试着享受别人的赞美。这感觉很好，让他从内到外温暖起来。他头朝前躬下身子，额头贴在娜奥美的丝绒拖鞋上。

扎克莱尔在娜奥美抚摸迪恩的脑袋的时候叹了口气，“我知道这么说有点侮辱人，我希望迪恩能原谅我，但是看到一个Omega如此顺服让我十分困扰。我知道这是他长大的方式，会给他带来安慰，但是……”

“亲爱的，迪恩是个男人，你虽然与他的性征不同，但依然是同一个性别，”娜奥美柔声说，“如果迪恩是个女性的话，你看到他贬低自己就不会有如此大的感觉。像所有男性Alpha一样，你是个性别歧视者。”

“或许如此，”扎克莱尔说，“我只是不明白为什么这样会取悦他，我遵从Omega的规矩，因为人们期待我如此。但我完全理解卡西迪奥的反感。”

“是的，我知道，但是直到社会再次开始发展平权，人们始终会以生育分工来区别自己，这么做并不是全无益处。全球的人口从八十多亿减少到了十几亿……？”她停下来给迪恩喂了一口罐头桃子，他为那好吃的味道呻吟出来，“优化生育，亲爱的，这是唯一能让人类重新繁荣的方法。 上帝保佑，这样的做法就像对狗一样，一点都不健康，我并不是在提倡纯种生育。但我们需要更多的孩子，我很抱歉我的子宫只生出了两个孩子。”

迪恩抬头瞄了一眼，卡西迪奥有个兄弟？噢，对，娜奥美将卡西迪奥称作她的长子……

“噢，萨曼德利奥，”扎克莱尔重重地叹了口气，“这孩子会让我未老先衰的，整天就知道打架、嫖娼和赌博……”

卡西迪奥的兄弟也叫萨姆，迪恩突然感到了宇宙的神奇，“他是家族的耻辱，”娜奥美同意，“但他是我们的儿子。”

“我们能将他带到这里，切断他的资金，”扎克莱尔说，“现在卡西迪奥更能给他树立榜样了……？”

“唔，说不定确实有好处，”娜奥美若有所思地说，“毕竟卡西迪奥是他唯一会听从的人了。德利 不能再这么下去了，不知道他什么时候就会给鲁莽地自己搞出个私生子来供养。”她给迪恩喂了一块裹满咸黄油的面包，又将樱桃汁递给他。接着继续用自己的手指梳理迪恩的头发，拍了拍他的脑袋，“让他住到这一侧来，这样不会太过打扰卡西迪奥和迪恩。他们很快就要结合了，应该给他们留点蜜月的时间。”

迪恩打了个冷战，他觉得性爱不会来得那么快。卡西迪奥用善意回报善意，但迪恩不愿逼迫对方。卡西迪奥并不是典型的好色之徒，他超越了那个境界。是的，性爱或许会美妙绝伦，但是……

但是如果卡西迪奥不想，迪恩是不会有所要求的。

“我今晚就直接给他写封信，”扎克莱尔说，“如果他还想要些许继承权的话，他就必须妥协。他已经二十二岁，我也厌倦为他付律师费跟在他身后救火了。”

“就按你说的办，亲爱的，”娜奥美脆声说道，“但是不能再给他钱了，如果他有自己的财产他是不会听从自己的兄长的。卡西迪奥可以让他在这里从事一些踏实的劳动，教他农作和酿酒，以及所有让Tor-Valen从衰败中繁荣起来的方法。我们的长子有许多特点，但他首先是一个一流的商人。或许与迪恩结合能让他停止参与Alpha协会的比赛。”

“我们只能心存侥幸，”扎克莱尔说着走向书桌，“我先起个草，我们的语气该强硬一点还是晓之以情动之以理呢？”

“两种方法都没起过作用，告诉他如果他不妥协的话，我们就会让卡西迪奥全权负责管束他，他的继承权也会移交给卡西迪奥。卡西迪奥不会愿意成为管束者，但他可以让德利长点记性。”她又给了迪恩一大块熊肉，还有一块蛋饼，“不知怎么的，你让我想起来今早我得跟卡西迪奥的裁缝谈谈，我想给迪恩做一件新婚和服。”

“当然了，亲爱的。”扎克莱尔心不在焉地说。

“用黑色的布料代表冬天，再加上刚开的樱花，代表希望。”她说着给迪恩喂了最后一点早餐和饮料，“他着实给这个家庭带来了希望。”

“我没有丝毫异议，亲爱的。”扎克莱尔回答。

 

 

 

迪恩帮艾伦和凯文准备了午餐，然后跟他们一起出去，到了艾伦的小屋。他向比尔鞠了个躬，问对方能不能加入他们，期间艾伦和凯文古怪地看着他。

“当然了，孩子，”比尔说着放下了手中的活计，“你们要做什么？”

“我想教你的妻子和我的朋友如何用扇子保护自己，”迪恩解释，“总不能奢求自己身边时刻有Alpha守着，至少我们不能指望他们。如果他们有能力保护自己的话，我会感觉更安心一点。”

 

比尔咧了咧嘴，“我没意见，”他说，“带路。”

凯文在明白发生了什么事情之后不出所料地翻了个白眼，“迪恩，我不想学这个。”他抗议道。

“如果你不学，就是对你Alpha的侮辱，”迪恩对凯文的口气比以往都要严厉，“Alpha会保护你的安全，没错，但如果你让他时时刻刻都在为你担忧的话，你就是在占他便宜。”

艾伦尖声吸了口气，凯文低下了头，“我从来没有这么想过。”她呢喃。

“亲爱的，我并不在意保护你，”比尔说，“但是，如果你能在我到达你身边之前拖延一点时间的话，我会心安一点。”

迪恩点头，“没错，你能允许我在你身上展示一下这些技术吗，比尔？”

“当然，”他轻松地同意着，站到了迪恩面前，“你需要我做什么？”

“唔，我可以展示一下如何将防守和攻击结合，而不是单纯的防守，”迪恩说，“当你动作熟练自然的时候，防守是很好的策略，但是有的时候你必须把混蛋从你身上赶下去。”他“啪”地一声打开扇子，让所有人都惊讶地弹了一下，“这是我会在厨房里对马克希尔使出的招数，”他对艾伦说，因为被提醒了当时的感受，她的眼神变得坚定起来，这是迪恩想要的效果，“我用扇子把自己的气味扇到他的方向，把他从你身边引走，”他解释道，“进入发情期初期的Alpha没有什么自控能力，特别是像马克希尔那样的人，他完全不在乎你的感受，满脑子只想着能结住什么。我没有冒犯的意思，比尔。”

“没关系。”比尔快活地说。

“这一招叫双拳防守与打击，”迪恩说着，用扇子扇着自己，“比尔，假装攻击我，像是要一拳打到我脸上那样，放慢动作，这样艾伦和凯文能看清楚。”

比尔缓慢地挥出胳膊，迪恩用扇子将他挡到左边，“比尔，你有没有注意到我的扇子对你的视野造成了阻碍？”

“没错，它让我下意识地想要后退。”比尔一边演示慢动作一边回答道。

迪恩抬起右臂将比尔的攻击挡道一边，扇子越过他的手臂，“将扇子在他的喉咙处合上，”迪恩指示着，轻轻地将扇子合上，“我的扇子骨架是铁质的，但即使是一把普通的扇子也能刺伤攻击者的眼睛，又或者是攻击对方的耳朵。”他借助比尔静止的姿势演示起来。

“通常来说，如果一个人的一只胳膊被挡住了，他会下意识地举起另外一个。”迪恩说，比尔按他的指示动作起来。

“没错，”比尔说，“这是我的第一个反应。”

迪恩滑动自己的扇子，扇子的高度刚好合适，将第二个手臂错开，他的左臂依然有空间当着比尔的右侧，“就在你挡住了他的一只手臂，他准备用另一只攻击你的时候，他会给你留出空隙，让你能从另一边狠狠地攻击对方的喉咙。”

“看起来好复杂。”凯文抱怨道。

“我觉得这棒极了。”艾伦说。

迪恩退回一步，将扇子递给艾伦，“感觉一下，”他说，“这样拿着，试着反复地开合，知道你能啪地一声将它打开，有的时候它的声音就足够给人警告了。虽然这样的情况并不多见，但总归还是有的。”他将另外一把扇子递给凯文，让他也学着做。

 

“这个主意妙极了，迪恩，”比尔说，“谢谢你。”

“我只是想让所有人都安全。”迪恩说。

他让他们联系了大概十分钟，艾伦已经能熟练地在开合扇子的时候制造声响了，迪恩觉得他能以此激励她继续联系。他教她如何在紧张的时候巧妙地运用扇子，装作自己需要呼吸，但在别人靠近的时候猛地合上，“对着我的眼睛合上它，”迪恩说，“你得等到我足够近的时候再合上，让扇子顶端碰到我。”

“我可能会伤害你。”她抗议道。

迪恩张开手掌给她看他手里的一小块木头，“我能挡住，”他保证道，“但是你得真心实意地去攻击，艾伦，假装我是那个坏人，一个想要侵犯你的Alpha。”他向她走去。

艾伦的瞬间反应很不错，但迪恩更有经验。他的眼睛没从脑袋里飞出去，但她确实把那块木头给弹飞了。

艾伦震惊地站着，迪恩对她咧起了嘴。

“看见了吗？”迪恩说，“你原本会毁了我的一只眼睛，那之后对方就只剩下了一只眼睛。在看不清的情况下他们是没办法攻击你的，不是吗？”

 

艾伦转向比尔，“比尔，你得给我做一个这样的扇子。”她说。

比尔笑了，“让我看看这个，好吗？它们看起来挺容易做的。”他接过她手里的扇子，仔细端详了一会儿。“金属骨架，钢骨和帆布，”他说，“我应该可以造出这个，亲爱的，等我过几天到铁匠那儿去。”

“我还是不喜欢这个。”凯文干巴巴地说。

“好吧，”迪恩说，“我没法儿强迫你，你最好给自己找一个坚不可摧的Alpha。”他对凯文感到有些不耐烦，但也明白并不是所有人都能习惯攻击别人。

凯文低下头，“迪恩，对不起。”

“不，没关系，”迪恩安慰他，“我明白的，凯文。”

迪恩将扇子放回腰带里，他需要清理自己，接着去找卡西迪奥。他有些犹豫要不要将他父母的对话告诉对方。一方面来说，不坦诚相待是不忠的表现，但肆意谈论也是不忠的表现。没错，他现在确实是这个家族的一员，但选边站总是会带来麻烦。

他将凯文和艾伦留在了比尔那里，从旷地走回别墅，在到达楼梯口之前都没有遇到一个人，这意味着他不得不回到自己的旧房间或卡西迪奥的房间，又或者去他之前从未去过的方向。正在纠结之际，他听见克劳利叫自己的名字。迪恩转向上层的走廊，看见裁缝站在那里对他招手。

迪恩向他走去。

“几件事，”克劳利说着带他走向走廊的另一头，“我找到了一个可爱的小凹室，可以在里面喝茶，观赏这个天气的大地的景色，又不必感受它的严酷。”他给迪恩看走廊尽头，那里突兀地凹了一块出去。

迪恩看着那块巨大的、装饰繁复的玻璃，前面堆着厚毯子，窗沿有一条宽边，供人舒适地将茶杯放上去。窗外的对着被屋子环绕的森林，他也能看见一点点湖面。景色的距离不是很远，引诱着人们出去观光。

“我问了你未来的丈夫，他说他专门造了这个地方，好观赏下雪的景象。”克劳利说着笑了起来。

迪恩也回以微笑，“我能看出来是他的想法，”他承认，“你说‘有几件事？’”

“是时候给你的背换药了。”克劳利说着指了指一扇门。

迪恩走进去。他意识到克劳利获得了一个房间，而非一间小屋。这说得通：他必须时刻准备好回应需求。他给屋子增添了一些个人色彩，放了一套茶具和一个书柜，腰带和衣料堆得到处都是，并且放了几张用于剪裁缝补的桌子，还有其他工作时需要的用具。迪恩几乎看不到床铺。

“自己找路。”克劳利越过他走向茶具，迪恩快活地越过各种杂物，走向一张椅子。

“你的脚步也太轻了点，”克劳利拿着一个罐子走向他，“是你艺伎训练的一部分？”

“我不是艺伎，”迪恩纠正他，眼神落到地上一个折起的刺绣架上，他几乎立刻就想要将它占为己有，克劳利看上去并没有在使用它的样子，“你会刺绣吗？”

“我会，而且还十分精通，但我通常不做。”克劳利说着帮迪恩露出后背，“怎么了？手痒了？”

“对，我喜欢你的工具。”迪恩在克劳利剥掉他的绷带的时候瑟缩了一下。

“那就拿去，如果我需要的话我会来找你的。”克劳利轻松地说，一边为他上着药一边哼起了小曲，“你不需要上绷带了。”他说，“主要是因为我是个天才，不过为了以防万一我今晚还会给你绑上，但你明天就能把它拿下来，那之后就不需要再上药了。”

“这对这样的烧伤来说不会太快了吗——”

“我知道，但就像我说过的，我是个天才，”克劳利打断他，为他重新绑上绷带，“你有像用来刺绣的布料和花样吗？你的岳母要求我跟你讨论婚礼和服的事情，或许你想要自己完成这项工作？”

“我不觉得我的手工有那么快，但或许腰带还是可以的？”迪恩说，他开始因为替自己的婚礼做一些有意义的事情而感到了一丝兴奋。

“腰带？”克劳利踢掉一叠布料，坐在迪恩面前的一叠书上，“那个部分有什么特殊的象征意义吗？”

“是的，”迪恩对上了克劳利颜色古怪的敏锐双眼，“无论典礼如何举行，我都应该将它取下交给他。在私人层面上，这意味着我将自己交付给他。”

克劳利点了点头，他的眼神肃穆，甚至还有一丝敬畏，“我明白了。”

“他很富有，所以如果我想的话，我可以设计一些繁复的图案。”迪恩接着解释道。

克劳利再次点了点头，“你会画画吗，迪恩？”

“些许会一点。”迪恩承认，

克劳利起身开始搜寻什么，他翻开一沓盒子，低声诅咒着，“你有什么想法吗？”他一边在一个盒子里翻找着一边问道。

“喜鹊，代表幸福、稳定和人们之间的羁绊，”迪恩缓慢地说，“那是代表团圆和喜庆的鸟类，如果我将它和即将凋谢的樱花结合在一起，将会有更多含义。”

“什么？”克劳利拿着一个压木造的长浅盒子走回来。

“樱花代表着力量、美丽和性吸引，但我比普通的处子Omega要更年长一点，所以需要加入凋谢的元素，”迪恩解释道，“但是，因为黄色同时代表着成熟，已经完全准备好支持与稳定，它对我来说也是合适的。黄色同时也代表着皇室，诺瓦克家族与此相去也不远，这也代表了对他们的顺服。我还想在加一点柳枝，表示我能学会屈从，但绝不弯折。”

“好的，”克劳利说，“还有吗？”

“布料应该是银蓝色的，”迪恩想了一会儿说道，“银色代表着家族的繁荣昌盛，保证我的忠诚。蓝色主要代表治愈、信任与探索。”

克劳利瞥了他一眼，他将盒子放下，又去搜寻了一会儿。他最终拿着与迪恩预想中一模一样的布料回来，“像这样？”

“完美。”迪恩说，他伸手去抚摸，感受厚实、柔滑、贴服的布料，“它的厚度也很适合做正式的腰带。”

“你需要多长？”克劳利说着将布料放在一张干净的桌子上。

迪恩快速地计算了一下，“八英尺。”他回答，克劳利摸索剪刀的手顿了一下。

“八英尺。”克劳利重复道。

“它得在我的腰部绕三圈，然后在背后绑一个传统的结。”迪恩告诉他，“它得有六到八英寸宽。”

克劳利坐下盯着迪恩看。

“干嘛？”在一分钟相互审视之后，迪恩问道。

“你不够时间绣一件和服，但可以完成那样长宽的复杂腰带？”克劳利问。

“我不会做得太复杂。”迪恩解释道。

克劳利从善如流地将一块边角料丝绸放入刺绣架中，将它延展开来。他取出一支布料笔，在丝绸上画了些什么，接着用一根针串了一根黑色的丝绸线交给迪恩。

迪恩知道自己要做什么。他迅速地开始工作，在六分钟左右完成了。他将东西交给对方，克劳利接了过来，然后盯着它看。

“见鬼？”克劳利说。

“你能在四分钟内做出一件衣服。”迪恩说。

“那不过是剪裁而已。”克劳利抗议。

“狗屎，”迪恩回嘴，“我看见你的针脚了！”

“针脚是针脚！这个看上去像是机器做的！”克劳利将它丢到一旁，站起身来为迪恩的腰带量裁布料，“他们为什么会在Omega学校里教你这个？”

“要不就是选这个，要不就是去茶屋里当学徒，”迪恩说，“我真的很不想被送走。”

“噢，”克劳利顿了顿，点点头，姿势放松起来，“可以理解。我得把这个弄好，然后把边角弄齐，这样你绣完之后我们就只用把它缝起来就好，你可以趁这个时候想想你岳母为你选的婚礼和服。你想要黑色配樱花吗？”

“樱花是春天的，”迪恩呢喃着，感觉有些不舒服，“没什么关系，但是黑色代表着冬天。不过在这里除了我，或许还有凯文之外，也不会有人明白这些含义。”他看着克劳利用惊人的速度小心地将丝绸的边角裁平，“看看？”他说，“你快得我都看不清你的动作，你这样会让你的手劳累过度的。”

克劳利对他咧了咧嘴，“我得找个日子让你替我绣些东西，这样我们就打平了。”

迪恩回以微笑，感觉好了许多。

克劳利完成了之后，迪恩开始为腰带的设计打草稿，提醒自己它得被折成两半。克劳利好奇地看着他。他完成了之后，开始探索裁缝收集的丝绸丝线，对方趁这个机会好好看了看迪恩的画。

“你很有画画的天赋。”克劳利说。

“嗯？”迪恩已经挑出了十二种不同的颜色。

“你的草稿，”克劳利说，“你只用了五分钟，在我看来它完美极了。柳枝、樱花和喜鹊，每个位置都不一样，但总是对称的。”

“画画并不是什么难事，”迪恩对他说，他在挑到第十四种颜色时停下了，告诉自己若是不够还能回来拿，“你能插一手，问问娜奥美我能不能穿白色的婚服，或者至少是纯黑色的吗？和服并不比腰带重要。”

“我会问的。”克劳利悄声答应。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

 

 

迪恩在黎明时刻醒来面对新的一天。卡西迪奥昨夜没有回来，让迪恩感到了一丝不适应。查理告诉他处理牲畜问题用的时间比预计得要长，一家之主不得不与动物们待在一起，但他会在早晨的时候回来，让迪恩满心期待。他穿上一条米黄色的尼龙裤子，再加上克劳利为他做的一件白色海军衬衫，还有在完成扇子训练之后桑尼给他的一件阵羽织[1]。他喜欢穿这件衣服，让他感觉充满力量。

 

迪恩享受赤脚的感觉，他光着脚走下楼想看看艾伦是否需要帮忙。虽然她现在有自己的厨房员工了，但他还是会问。

 

迪恩惊喜地发现乔也在厨房里。她正给自己的母亲递一只刚杀的火鸡，身上的味道闻上去像自由的风。而凯文则站在角落看着她们俩，闻上去有些害怕。

 

 

“你好啊，乔，”迪恩笑着问候道，“火鸡看上去棒极了，它至少得有三十磅吧。”

 

“我猜有，”她承认，“你看上去真不错，迪恩，喜欢你的外套。”

 

“这个破玩意儿？”迪恩咧着嘴笑了起来，“我在想你愿不愿意跟我一起去捕鱼，我想给我们捕些东西回来。”

 

“噢，这下可一发不可收拾了，”艾伦说，“早上好，迪恩，亲爱的。”她将火鸡放到了侧边的料理台上。

 

“我做了什么？”迪恩问。

 

“我的乔安娜·贝斯最喜欢捕鱼，”艾伦告诉他，她取出一个铺着一块厚布的篮子，开始在里面放上谷燕麦棒、新鲜面包和苹果，“你们为什么不今天早上去呢？房子里面十分忙碌，你们在这里也没什么事情可做。”

 

迪恩瞟了乔一眼，对方正在狡猾地打量着他，“你介意吗，乔？”他问，“没有Alpha的陪同我不能去任何地方。”

 

 

“可以，”她说，“不过我们得绕路去取鱼竿。”

 

他们一出后厨门口，迪恩就凑近她悄声说道：“我能教你怎么用一杆钝木捕鱼，”他说，“我们能捕到什么样的鱼？”

 

“实际上，湖里有一种我们想要清理掉的鱼，”乔说，“像是某种鲤鱼，长得很肥，很具侵略性。它们体积太大，压缩了其他鱼类的生存空间，吃光了它们的食物。”

 

“它们是不是哑银色的？”迪恩说。

 

“对！”乔瞥了他一眼。

 

“桑尼的湖里也有这样的鱼，”迪恩对她说，“我们就喜欢捕那种鱼，我不知道它们是从哪儿来到，但你可以吃它们。我们还抓住过五十多磅的鱼呢。我们应该可以捕上好一些。”

 

“它们刺太多了。”乔抗议道，“我之前试过吃它们，弄得狼狈不堪。”

 

“你可以把头切掉，然后烤来吃，”迪恩解释，“刺烤了之后会变软，容易食用，或者你也可以烤完之后把它们碾碎做鱼肉馅，如果你不想吃它们的话，也可以做很好的肥料。”

 

乔停下脚步，“你知道……我们有一个烟熏房，我们能试验一下！”

 

“这就对了！”迪恩对她笑了起来，“如果鱼很多的话，为什么不带个容器去装它们呢？”

 

“我有一个两人提的杆架，可以带过去，”乔说，“我们去一趟我父母的小屋拿东西，爸爸用那玩意儿来提柴火。”

 

他们绕到小屋，比尔临时决定跟他们一起去，并自己带了鱼竿。迪恩想要给他们两个人展示更简单的捕鱼方法。两位哈瓦尔情绪高涨地往湖边走着，比尔对自己女儿展现的骄傲之情让迪恩不禁笑了起来。他们的性格相似，一起行走时的节奏十分默契。

 

迪恩花了些时间来欣赏湖面的美景，而比尔和乔开始准备他们的用具。他看不到湖水的边界，湖里有许多鱼，看上去十分诱人美味。

 

“你还好吗，迪恩？”比尔问道。

 

“是的，我没事。”迪恩说，“我能借用你的刀子吗？”

 

比尔从腰带里取出自己的猎刀递给迪恩，“可别把这事儿说出去。”他说。

 

迪恩点头答应，“我不会的。”他走向灌丛，看见那里生了一些竹子。几分钟之后他找到了一杆可以用的竹子，“啪”将它砍了下来。他回去的时候比尔已经在岸边生好了火，乔的鱼线已经放到了水里。迪恩坐下，将竹竿的尾部劈开，让两边均匀地形成一个“X”型的缝隙，接着他将竹竿上的枝干剃掉，将一个较厚的枝干砍成两半，将一半插进缝隙中，让枝干突出来。

 

 “你该死地在干什么，迪恩？”比尔说着坐到了他身边。

 

“做鱼叉，”迪恩解释，“你身上有麻绳或线之类的东西嘛？”

 

“我有些百灵麻线。”比尔说着从大衣里掏出来递给他。

 

迪恩抱着竹竿，将麻线绕在接口的地方，他绕出一个绳套，没有把绳套的结口系紧，接着又将绳子上下来回绕在杆上，将绳拉紧。他用比尔的刀将枝干削尖，“乔说有一种鱼在给其他的鱼制造麻烦。”

 

“他妈的没错，”比尔认真地看着迪恩，嘀咕道，“那些大鲤鱼不是本地产物，可能是下雨的时候冲了小鱼或者蛋进来，我不知道。它们体型太大，又没人爱吃，因为是鲤鱼嘛不是？鲤鱼处在食物链低端，尝起来糟糕极了。”

 

“这些不会，如果它们跟我在学校里吃的是一样的话，”迪恩说，他将刀递回给比尔，将竹矛的尖端放在火上翻滚地烤，让它坚硬起来，“它们确实不是什么奢华的食物，但终归还是可以吃的。它们自己不带什么味道，桑尼教我们用柠檬和黄油来调味。”他站起身，脱下阵羽织，因为他不想弄脏它。他将衣服挂在了附近的一棵树上，“这样，我来抓住它们，你负责把它们的脑袋弄掉，怎么样？”

 

“没问题，我必须得看看你是怎么做的，”比尔对他笑了起来，显然不相信迪恩能这样抓到鱼，“乔，亲爱的，如果你想捕到点什么的话最好挪下位置，因为迪恩要淌进去了。”

 

迪恩摇了摇头，一边笑着一边在沙地上卷起裤腿。无论怎样他都可能会弄湿自己。

 

“水很冷的！”乔抗议道，但依然挪到了一边。

 

“我不会在里面待太久。”迪恩保证道，开始慢慢地走入水中。

 

哦，见鬼，这些鱼可真大。不过它们显然对乔的鱼饵不感兴趣，不然她应该已经捕到了。他准备好竹竿，静止不动。他知道该怎么做，并且对此十分精通。

 

一条巨大的、约有二十磅的鱼懒洋洋地进入了迪恩的视线。他飞快地攻击，刺穿它，伸手将它捞上来。他将血淋淋的、不断挣扎的鱼丢到岸上，它落到了比尔的脚边，然后转身继续捕猎，但他看到了对方脸上震惊的表情。

 

在他的竹矛散架之前，迪恩抓了二十只鱼。他淌回岸边，小心地放下自己的裤脚，然后将竹矛丢到了灌木丛里。迪恩取回自己的阵羽织穿好，感到有些冷，于是便飞快地回到了篝火旁边。

 

比尔正忙着将鱼去头，他将废料丢回了湖水中，抬头给他了一个不可置信的眼神，摇了摇头，“如果我不是亲眼看见的话，我永远都不会相信的。”他说，“这技能可真了不得，迪恩。”

 

“这种鱼用这个方法容易抓一点，”迪恩说，“其他的会有点难。”

 

“哇哦，”乔看了迪恩一会儿说道，“漂亮、受过教育、忠诚，还是个厉害的渔夫。”

 

迪恩红了脸，开始将鱼丢到提竿的篮子里。

 

“我们到这里还不到一个小时，”乔继续说道，语气有些抱怨，“就算它们全都是骨头，这里的肉也够吃好几天的了。”

 

“我才他妈不在乎从鱼肉里面挑刺，”比尔说，“抱怨这种事情的人从来没有挨过饿。”他示意乔提起提竿的另一边，“让我们把这些拿回去给你妈妈，看看我们能不能做些大鱼饼来，乔-贝斯。”

 

回去的路途不长，但鱼的重量显然让两人略显疲劳。迪恩想要替他们提一会儿，但两位哈瓦尔都拒绝了。回到厨房后院后，他们将提竿放到一个平坦的斜面上，一头比另外一头要高一点，这样血水就可以流出来。

 

“亲爱的主！”艾伦从后门进来，惊呼道，“看来有人晚餐很想吃鱼嘛！”

 

“迪恩 _一个人_ 抓了这些，妈妈。”乔说。

 

“在一个小时之内？”艾伦看向迪恩。

 

“显然，它们满湖都是。”迪恩说。他不明白为什么大家都在大惊小怪，这种大小的鱼并不难抓住。

 

 “我得去把烟熏房准备好，迪恩可以教教我怎么做，”比尔说，“这个冬天我们可以准备些熏鱼，也可以腌了它们，我猜。”

 

“我会教你的。”迪恩说。

 

他不知道具体发生了什么事，但别墅后院很快聚集了许多仆人，大家都在围观那些大鱼。迪恩溜到了厨房里面，稍微清洗了一下自己，然后上楼回到了卡西迪奥的房间。

 

卡西迪奥依然没有回来。

 

迪恩产生了一种轻微的被遗弃的感觉，他将刺绣架架好，开始完成他的腰带。这种工作不会让他心烦，虽然许多男性Omega都不喜欢它。太精细了，他们会说，又或者是号称他们的手指“不是拿来干这种事的”。真相远非如此。他们所需要的只是一点学习的耐心，以及忍受“娘气”的毅力。

 

迪恩一针一针地绣着，在大概一个小时后，感到一阵麻木的冷静沉入了他的思绪中，他对此感到高兴，实际上，是非常高兴。在无事可做的独处时刻，他通常会回想起这个新环境中陌生而令人畏惧的东西来。像是，看见卡西迪奥在杀死公路劫匪时冷酷的表情，又或者是，自己对家庭耻辱的渴望战胜了骄傲，让他坐到了卡西迪奥和娜奥美的脚边。

 

但，没关系的，他不会有事的。他有住所，有关心他的人，有食物和温暖的衣服。

 

他绣完了一英寸的腰带，小心地将它放到一旁。他接着为卡西迪奥的火炉重新生火，火炉在他工作的时候已经熄灭了。为了打发时间，他还仔细地清理了屋子，甚至还扫了地，给家具除了尘。离晚餐开始还有三小时时间。

 

虽然身体没有大碍，但迪恩感到了一阵来自灵魂的寒冷与疲倦。他爬到卡西迪奥的床上，将脸埋到他的枕头里。它闻起来像卡西迪奥。他抱着枕头闭上眼睛。他知道的下一件事，是轻柔地梳理他头发的手指，以及卡西迪奥强烈的味道。他睁开眼睛，看见那男人俯身看着他，嘴角扬起一个谨慎的笑容。

 

“晚餐准备好了，”卡西迪奥悄声说道，“我们会一起用餐，因为我听说 _某人_ 捕了些大家从未吃过的鱼。”

 

“为什么不吃硬骨鱼呢？”迪恩说着也回以微笑，但他的心却在别处。无论卡西迪奥对他多么好，他依然是个陌生人。但迪恩依然想要依靠他，这一点都不公平、

 

“迪恩？”卡西迪奥躺了下来，在床上面对面看着他，“怎么了，你的眼神这么悲伤。”

 

迪恩的喉咙哽咽，有些发疼，“在这里我是个局外人，卡斯。虽然我本来就不是个普通的Omega，但是……”他闭上眼睛组织字句，想要给自己一些勇气，“首先，我不是个真正的佣人。我的意思是，我注定要成为独树一帜的那一个，你知道吗？”

 

卡西迪奥以一种令人害怕的专注端详着他，缓慢地点了点头以示理解。

 

“每个人都很欢迎我的到来，这很好，”迪恩说，“但是，我是 _不同_ 的。我不会像贵族一样骑马，但我能捕到大家都没见过的鱼。我不是个商人，但克劳利觉得我的刺绣技能无与伦比。艾伦得教我香料和黄油面包的知识，但她不会读我为她写的材料清单。”迪恩顿了一下，吸了口气，不知怎么的，他说话的时候有些喘不上气，“然后，有的时候，没有扇子我甚至无法与你交谈，因为我有太多应该说的话，但我从来都不愿意 _开口_ 。”

 

卡西迪奥专注地盯着迪恩的眼睛变得有些湿润，迪恩开始感到愧疚。

 

“我并不特殊，卡斯，我从来都不想特殊。”迪恩坦白，“但是，我去的每一个地方，无论何处，大家都会伸手指着我。我聪明又忠诚，我很漂亮，我是个妥当的投资，我应当被保护。这与当一个体型巨大，年老，被多次转卖的Omega很不一样。请不要误会，我很高兴我被人接受，我从来都没有这样被人接受过。但是……但是，要这么快地接受这一切真的十分困难。”

 

迪恩闭上眼睛，感到一阵空虚，但这种空虚感并不可怕。卡西迪奥不会因为他说的话将他赶出去，这个念头刚落，他就感觉卡西迪奥将他抱入怀中。迪恩松了一口气，用脸颊触碰卡西迪奥的脖子。但这件事本身也有些吓人，他如此依赖一个近乎是陌生人的家伙带来的安慰，迪恩知道自己应该信任自己的鼻子，因为没有一个Alpha闻上去像是这样的。迪恩执拗地将恐惧推到一旁，抓紧卡西迪奥的衬衫，凑近对方，感受他的温暖与力量。

 

“你说你不明白为什么我会让你虐待我，却反抗其他所有人，”迪恩低语，他感觉到卡西迪奥因为愧疚而身体僵直，他惭愧的味道让迪恩窒息，“我并不 _觉得_ 你在虐待我，卡斯，我觉得我在做一件 _必须_ 完成的事情。这样的事从来没有在我身上发生过，我从来没有对一个Alpha有这样的感觉，我跟你一样迷惑。”

 

“迪恩。”卡西迪奥埋在迪恩的头发里说道，语气里满是悲伤。

 

“ _从来_ 没有一个Alpha能让我卑躬屈膝，”迪恩说，感到心脏难受地拧了起来，“我本应该不断地战斗反抗。我很抱歉，但看起来我们都遇到了意想不到的状况，我憎恶自己，逼迫你接受这样的…… _角色_ 。”

 

“嘘，”卡西迪奥说着抱紧迪恩，“不要担心我，迪恩。没错，我得到了意想不到的东西，但这是件好事。我享受你的陪伴，真的。如果这意味着我需要替你喂食、照顾你的话，对我来说并不是负担。”

 

“但是你不喜欢。”迪恩抗议道。

 

卡西迪奥长长地叹了一口气，“呃，其实……其实这不是问题，迪恩。问题是我 _真的_ 很喜欢。”

 

迪恩浑身僵硬，听着他们俩沉重的喘息，“什么？”

 

“迪恩，在我的一生中，我都在不断反抗Alpha本能，”卡西迪奥柔声解释，“让自己不要成为一个直男癌，你知道的，让理智而非本能控制自己。”他用脸颊贴着迪恩的头发，再次叹了口气，“一旦我开始接受我必须负责把食物喂到你口中，我……”

 

他们沉默了一会儿。

 

 “既然你已经如此慷慨地跟我分享事实，我也应该坦诚相待，”卡西迪奥最终开口，“我每喂你一次，我就越难以记得我什么我要反抗我的Alpha血统。我迷失在这份体验之中，看着你如此享受。然后我告诉自己，既然你这么喜欢这个，为什么我不可以喜欢呢？”

 

 迪恩感觉到了一丝笑意，“我们是一样的。”

 

“我觉得如此，是的，”卡西迪奥轻声同意，“在重要的方面。”

 

迪恩在卡西迪奥的怀中放松下来，在释然与一阵崭新的憧憬中徘徊。他们可以一起前行，一切不会以悲剧收场。迪恩为他着迷，而卡西迪奥也感到了吸引力。

 

他们都不愿莽撞地一头扎入悬崖之中。

 

迪恩十分刻意地将卡西迪奥在酒窖中轻而易举地让他高潮的回忆放到了一旁。

 

有人在敲门，“先生？”是查理。

 

“什么事？”卡西迪奥问。

 

“诺瓦克夫人想要知道您是否准备带迪恩下来用晚餐。”

 

卡西迪奥叹了一口气。

 

“我可以吃饭，卡斯，”迪恩嘀咕，“最好还是露一下脸，不是吗？”

 

“我们会在十分钟之后下去，”卡西迪奥回答，“你们先开动吧。”

 

“好的，先生。”查理回答。

 

迪恩想要安静地度过这个晚上，但他知道自己很久都没办法安宁。

 

卡西迪奥帮他坐起身来，“你想要穿这个吗？”他用手拂过迪恩阵羽织的边缘，感受平滑的接缝，“这真可爱。”

 

“这是在我完成了扇子训练之后，桑尼为我做的，”迪恩说，“这是一件轻战袍，桑尼告诉我穿上武士的衣服并不是耻辱，因为掌握扇子的技能让你成为一个武士。”他滑下床站起来，“如果你不介意的话，卡斯，今晚我想多喝点酒。”

 

“你会从我的嘴里喝掉第一杯酒，”卡西迪奥坚决地说，“在那之后，我会把你灌醉的。”

 

听着卡西迪奥有些发号施令的语气，让迪恩打了个冷战。他笑了笑，穿上鞋子，“你先走，卡斯。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一阵暖流在迪恩小憩的时候袭来，在看到晚餐桌被安排到了外面的时候，他有些意外。就像吃烤熊肉的时候一样，所有的桌子被拼到了一起，组成一个大长桌。迪恩闻到了炒洋葱、鱼肉、燕麦面包和甜土豆的味道，开始流口水。他借助卡西迪奥的帮助做到了一张厚垫子上。

 

“真高兴你们能来，”扎克莱尔快活地说，“鱼肉尝起来十分美味，说实话，所有东西都很好吃，但我们从来没有吃过这种鱼，感觉很像罗非鱼。”

 

卡西迪奥喝了一口酒，立刻给了迪恩。

 

这个动作让他浑身瘫软，迪恩几乎都要为此憎恶自己，真的。但是“几乎”并不能阻止他，因为卡西迪奥的嘴唇太具诱惑力，他关注中的善意让迪恩很快忘记了周遭的环境。

 

卡西迪奥忙着取些别的菜式，接着将食物切成块，“我们可以熏这些鱼吗，比尔？”他问。

 

“可以，先生，”比尔说，“我们用了些方法把它们的骨头取出来，然后决定将用来熏的鱼全部去骨，这得花上些时间，除非迪恩有些技巧能加快我们的速度。他的捕鱼技巧十分精湛，我希望您当时能看见他。”

 

卡西迪奥对着迪恩柔软地笑起来，“我也是，”他说着又给迪恩喝了一口酒，然后给他喂了一口裹着黄油、火候刚刚好的鲤鱼，“或许他晚些时候能给我展示一下。”

 

“如果您不介意的话，先生，我觉得他应该给所有猎人上上课，”比尔说，“乔告诉我湖水很快就要被这些鲤鱼占领了，它们占用了其他鱼的食物。”

 

“噢，外出活动，”扎克莱尔愉快地说，“我也想参与进来，我们诺瓦克家族可是以捕渔出名的。”

 

迪恩张开扇子告诉卡西迪奥“好”。

 

“迪恩同意帮忙，”卡西迪奥告诉所有人，“但是他明天不会做任何事情。他最近为我们做了许多贡献，我想让他休息一天。”他给迪恩递了一块燕麦面包，看着他的眼睛，“或许先来一个长长的泡泡浴，为他送上早餐，然后睡个回笼觉。”

 

“这个主意棒极了，”娜奥美说，“我很赞同。”她靠过来喜爱地摸了摸迪恩的脑袋，“你的裁缝今早告诉我是否愿意考虑用白色做你的和服，而非黑色配樱花。他说那更符合季节，也适合你的地位。我同意了。”

 

迪恩沉默地给娜奥美说了一声“谢谢”。他松了一口气，知道自己的腰带不会与衣服产生冲突。

 

卡西迪奥给他喂了一口甜土豆棒，味道好极了。他脸上的表情一定显露出了什么，因为接下来的六口都是同一样东西。接着，卡西迪奥给他递了一杯酒，“你可以按自己的节奏喝，”他说，“如果我喂你的话，我不觉得你能真正放松下来，我想你在这餐饭后完全放松，让我可以像倒这杯酒一样将你倒到床上。”

 

迪恩红着脸开始喝酒，但是卡西迪奥不允许他不吃东西，让他不会醉得太快，不过效果并不显著。在天气稍微转凉之后，他得到了一张毯子，又陪着红酒吃了几口热腾腾的鱼炖菜。菜的味道非常好，过了好一阵，迪恩终于感到自己无法抵抗睡眠的诱惑。

 

“迪恩？”卡西迪奥用一根手指抚摸迪恩的脸颊，谨慎又体贴地想要唤回他的注意力，迪恩视图回应他，真的，但他无法做出反应。

 

“大家，晚安。”卡西迪奥没有道歉或解释。他连着毯子一起抱起迪恩，开始将他带到房子里去。迪恩全程头重脚轻，感觉自己漂上台阶，落在床上，被脱掉衣服。他没有反抗，甚至没有思考。他感觉自己被套上了一条轻薄的丝绸短裤，湿润的毛巾清洗着他的脸。

 

卡西迪奥将迪恩安排好后，开始生火。他回来的时候锁上了卧房的门，迪恩之前从未见他锁门。最终，在温暖房间的温暖床铺上，卡西迪奥躺在迪恩身边，将迪恩拉近。他的动作无可辩驳，比起简单的拥抱，感觉更像是关切。

 

迪恩感激地入眠。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

体力活动的声响渐渐吵醒了迪恩，他听见喘息的声音，接着是卡西迪奥美妙的气味。它闻起来比平时还要强烈，带着一阵汗水的盐味。迪恩抖了两下，睁开眼睛。

 

卡西迪奥倒挂在房顶的横梁上，脚和脚踝扣在一扎皮带里。他在反复地引体向上，迪恩惊异地看着他浑身的肌肉膨胀收缩。Alpha只穿了一条裤子。

 

迪恩注意到了一个新浴缸，比昨晚房里的浴缸要大三倍，热水的雾气从里面冒出来。他的眼神从卡西迪奥到浴缸来回看了好几次，想起卡西迪奥说今早可以先洗个澡，吃完饭，再躺回床上。他决定自己可以过去。

 

迪恩滑下床走向浴缸，浴缸就在卡西迪奥正下方。他脱掉短裤进入浴缸，靠在浴缸边，抬头正好看着他汗水淋漓、气喘吁吁的主人，“如果我告诉你这里的景色美妙绝伦，会不会显得太大胆了？”迪恩半揶揄地说道。

 

卡西迪奥放松地倒挂着，双臂垂了下来，对迪恩微笑，他伸手用一只手指缓慢地抚摸迪恩的下巴，“如果我告诉你我今早开始锻炼只是为了让你看见，会不会显得太虚荣了？”

 

迪恩侧了侧脸，但没有离开他的触碰，他依然笑着，“我不知道为什么你会让我觉得害羞，我并不是十分内向的人。”

 

卡西迪奥低沉、愉悦的笑声让迪恩的脊骨变软，“不，你不是。”卡西迪奥轻声同意，“在适合的时候，迪恩，你十分大胆。”他慢慢地将手撤了回来。

 

迪恩看着卡西迪奥弯腰将一只脚从皮带里取出来，用一只手取代。他将另一只脚也滑了出来，用一只手吊着自己，单手脱掉了裤子。他动作优雅地将自己放低，落到浴缸里面。

 

他们有许多空间，因为浴缸里有两个人，水位上升了不少，让他感觉十分暖和。他们的背部各靠着浴缸的一边，面对着彼此，他们的眼神穿过中间的水雾彼此凝视着。

 

迪恩从未见过卡西迪奥这样的眼睛，它们是如此充满活力的明亮蓝色，闪现着无尽的智慧。即使他从未了解对方，他也能看出那双眼睛里展现出来的品质。但是那里面展现的东西还远不止如此，他的眼神里有着什么广袤而 _强大_ 的东西。

 

 卡西迪奥找来一块没有调香的香皂，抬起迪恩的左脚，他将迪恩的脚放在自己弯曲的膝盖上开始清洗，用的力度刚刚好，不会让他感到敏感。

 

他感觉很好。

 

迪恩仰起头，他应该清洗卡西迪奥，而不是反过来，被这样对待让他猝不及防。身体触碰本身就十分吸引人了，这不像是热潮被满足的快感，又或者是被喂食的善意，这个动作更加的亲密。卡西迪奥的手指修长而灵敏，强壮而谨慎。

 

卡西迪奥开始清洗他的另一只脚，迪恩再次感到了一阵古怪的矛盾感。他应该为自己的Alpha做这件事。

 

卡西迪奥的触碰滑到了迪恩的脚踝，越过他的小腿，一直到膝盖上，他没有用更多的肥皂，只是用大拇指轻轻地拂过迪恩的皮肤。他对另一只腿也做了同样的事。

 

“卡斯……”

 

“如果我拥有你，难道不可以在想触碰你的时候触碰你吗？”卡西迪奥的声音低沉而安静。

 

迪恩猛地打了个冷战，这是他听过最好又最糟糕的话，但从卡西迪奥的口中说出来更像是某种承诺。看来卡西迪奥内心的Alpha正在觉醒，产生了新的需求与渴望，而迪恩成了他关注的中心。

 

卡西迪奥在浴缸里跨坐在他的大腿上，迪恩猛地吸了口气，卡西迪奥倾身靠向他，双手放到了他的身侧。卡西迪奥的大腿像是灼烧的钢铁一般炙热。现在，水位降了下去，对方的大部分身体都裸露在外，迪恩知道自己能向下偷偷看一眼他的私处。在那场酒窖里猛烈地近乎交合之后，迪恩并不为自己的目光感到害羞，但那感觉很快就消散了。现在，他感到吸引又恐惧。

 

卡西迪奥缓慢地抚摸着迪恩的身侧，他的手指修长，让他能轻易地握住迪恩的背部，但两只大拇指却几乎要在迪恩的身前相触。迪恩下意识地靠近对方的触碰，无法控制自己。他轻松地回应着卡西迪奥，身体如木偶一般顺服，而大脑则来不及反应。

 

迪恩因为触碰带来的愉悦闭上双眼，终于得到了自己甚至没有意识到自己渴望的东西。这个， _这_ 就是他这么多年来反抗的东西：与Alpha的亲近。但是卡西迪奥不是一个普通的Alpha，卡西迪奥是迪恩的身体渴望的Alpha。而迪恩 _依然_ 不明白为什么，他不明白究竟是什么让自己屈服于卡西迪奥。

 

那双温柔、诱惑的双手抚摸着迪恩的胸膛，绕着迪恩变硬的乳头画着圈，感受着他敏感的皮肤。迪恩因为震惊与屈服呻吟，他大口喘着气，脑袋扬起，双臂紧紧抓着浴缸旁边温暖的钢管。他还没有反应过来发生了什么事，卡西迪奥的探索就往上转移，手指抚摸着他的肩膀，记录迪恩身躯。

 

“你不知道自己有多么可爱，真的让我十分惊讶，”卡西迪奥呢喃着，双手缓慢而有目的移向迪恩的脖子，“应该有人告诉你的，迪恩，应该有人告诉你，不为了拥有你，夺取你的身体。”卡西迪奥的手握着迪恩的脖子，右手手掌按着结合咬痕，咬痕开始抽动起来。

 

咬痕感觉并非因为疼痛感而抽动，而是因为熟悉感，这让迪恩感到些许害怕。他自己的身体对卡西迪奥的触碰做出了这样的反应，比牛肉的烙印更加证明了对方的所有权。

 

 卡西迪奥松开手，回到了自己那一侧的浴缸。

 

迪恩断续地喘了口气，他颤抖着摸向毛巾，拧干擦了擦自己的脸。他被卡西迪奥触碰过的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，“你不会告诉一朵花它有多美丽，”他勉强说道，“你只会摘下它，闻闻它，把它放到你看得见的地方任它枯萎。”

 

“确实，”卡西迪奥的语气有些难过，“但你不是一朵花，你是一个宝贵的人。”

 

他们沉默了一会儿。迪恩与卡西迪奥一样清洗自己的上身。他忍不住偷瞄卡西迪奥，对方正直勾勾地盯着他。光芒从窗外洒进来，让Alpha的眼睛看起来蓝得不可思议。他们的房间背对晨光，房间里涣散的光线混着水雾，钴蓝色的视线专注地映在迪恩身上。

 

“你需要洗头吗？”卡西迪奥柔声说。

 

迪恩摸了摸自己的头发，感觉并不十分黏腻，“冲一冲就好了，”他说着拿起一个洗浴杯，往头上浇了点水，稍微揉了一下，“用毛巾擦一擦就好，我刻意留着短头发，这样就不用担心它们太难打理。”

 

卡西迪奥微微笑着往头发里打了一点香皂，“是的，没错，”他同意道，“我试图跟我弟弟解释这一点的重要性，但他坚持要留长发。”

 

“你的弟弟！”迪恩脱口而出，他完全忘记了这回事，“你父母想让他到这里来！”

 

“是的，我知道，母亲已经告诉我了。萨曼德利奥会在两周之内到达。”卡西迪奥从迪恩手里接过杯子清洗自己的头发。

 

“卡斯，我很抱歉，我忘记告诉——”

 

“没关系的，迪恩，”卡西迪奥安慰他，头发上依然挂着肥皂，“你有很多事情需要处理，而我也并不期待你做我与我父母之间的传声筒，上帝保佑。”他给自己的头发上抹上护发素，然后坐回去等待，“即使母亲没有这样的期待，她在与你共进早餐之后立刻就告诉了我，这样你就不必分裂你的忠诚。你将她最好的品质带了出来，我必须为此感谢你。”

 

“她十分……”迪恩叹了口气，不再试图逃避卡西迪奥敏锐得令人害怕的视线，“她想立刻要孩子，你知道的。”

 

“是的，”卡西迪奥承认，“你拥有主动权，迪恩，在你要求之前我是不会做任何事的。”

 

迪恩感觉到震惊的电流从头窜到脚趾，“这意味着你得在热潮的时候躲开我，卡斯。”他呢喃。

 

“克劳利已经在每次你进入热潮之前给你吃药了，这不会是个问题，不是吗？”卡西迪奥柔声说道。

 

迪恩瑟缩了一下， _损害管制、损害管制_ ，他的大脑重复道。他不想再重复查理的八卦那次一样的事件，“你知道。”

 

 “我推测，”卡西迪奥纠正他，“我能闻到Omega进入热潮之前的味道，两次，你的热潮即将开始，但又被延后了。克劳利十分聪明，我知道他的母亲是个女巫。你与他十分亲近，剩下的部分并不难推理。”

 

“卡斯，我——”

 

“请永远不要为了掌控自己的生殖系统而向我道歉，”卡西迪奥严肃地说，“这对你来说合情合理。我猜现在你可以告诉克劳利为什么他总能得到最好的设备以及较高的待遇。他十分自然地接受了搬入别墅的邀请，但我知道他在疑惑为什么他没有独自一人住到外面的小屋里去。”卡西迪奥懒洋洋地用水拍打着自己的喉咙，因为短暂的温暖愉快地闭上了眼睛，“他拥有自己的房间与仆人，心里很有可能为此有些焦虑。”

 

迪恩只能盯着卡西迪奥看。

 

“我并不知道热潮可以被控制，”卡西迪奥若有所思地说，“我理解为什么克劳利要将这份知识保密，如果他开始帮助Omega，许多Alpha都会想杀了他的。你能寻求他的帮助十分勇敢，而那天晚上他回应我的召唤也十分勇敢。他并不知道你跟我说了什么，甚至是否有跟我谈起这件事。然而他演得挺好，不是吗？他检查了你，告诉我应该做什么，将这装得像是普通Omega都会知道的事情，不必暴露自己是个精通巫术与草药的Omega。”

 

迪恩重重地吞咽，开始清洗自己耳朵后面。

 

“他不能让大家知道他的天赋，尤其是现在我们得接收圣亚当斯的仆人们，但我猜你能挑出值得信任的Omega，”卡西迪奥说，“我肯定凯文会十分喜欢克劳利的一些更神秘的技能。”

 

“是。”迪恩哽咽地说。该死，他没有料到卡西迪奥会注意甚至“推理”出这些事情。这男人十分聪明，但他也缺席了好一段时间。

 

“我让你惊讶了，”卡西迪奥笑着呢喃，“说实话，这感觉很不错。你搬进来之后立刻开始改进一些我想都没想到的东西，知道你不是全知[2]的让我感觉好了点。”

 

迪恩想了一会儿那个词的意思，但却依然不明白。

 

“什么都知道。”卡西迪奥轻声告诉他。

 

“谢谢。”迪恩说，感到有些愚蠢。

 

“不要因为不认识这样的词而感到难过，”卡西迪奥说，“你受过很好的教育，迪恩。即使我父母也不会用阿卡兰长文字，他们能读懂，但不能正确地将它们组织起来。你懂得一个用单独符号代表每一个词的语言系统，这十分不可思议。你的英语有些跟不上来并不奇怪，你的大脑只有那么多空间。况且，你对英语的掌握已经比大部分有头有脸、腰缠万贯的Alpha要好了。”

 

“我母亲会用阿卡兰长文字，”迪恩说，“桑尼也会用。他发现我不懂英语之后，就用阿卡兰长文字来教我英语。”

 

卡西迪奥点点头，“我为桑尼设立了专门的月供薪俸，每个月一千个金币。我希望他能扩张自己的学校，接收更多的Omega。在我看来，那男人善良又智慧，应该得到更多的支持。”

 

“这会花掉很多钱。”迪恩吸了口气。

 

“真的不会，”卡西迪奥纠正他，“我希望你能跟梅格一起管理这个地产的经济事务。在你正式成为我的之前，你不需要这么做，但是在那之后，迪恩，你会成为这栋房子的二把手，我管理产地的搭档，这是对所有配偶的要求。”

 

“我是财产。”迪恩抗议。

 

“你是迪恩，”卡西迪奥说，“你是我的财产，但也是自己的财产。如果有人对此有意见，那不是 _你_ 的问题，而是 _我_ 的问题。”卡西迪奥停下来去取浴巾，将它垂到浴缸中间，迪恩听见靠近门口的脚步声。

 

“先生？”是查理。

 

“进来，查理。”卡西迪奥命令道。

 

查理捧着一个大托盘走了进来，她将它放到一个宽的空侧柜上，从裙子口袋里取出一沓尼龙手帕放到盘子左边，“艾伦为你们做了早午餐，”她以自己那副开朗明媚的语气说，“从它的重量来看，她准备了不少。还有，您有些信件。噢，对了，您的父亲传话说新仆人们会在早上到达，圣亚当斯输掉了诺瓦克家的诉讼，就在我们说话这会儿，他正被押送去蒙默斯呢。我不觉得他真的能熬过这趟旅途。”

 

“没错，他一直身体不太好，”卡西迪奥说，“谢谢你，查理，请在晚餐时间再回来找我们。噢，还有，请告诉我工程进行得怎么样了。”

 

“它已经准备好了，”查理听上去十分满意，“如果你不想的话，就不必再出去上厕所了。这里的衣橱在今早已经改造完毕。”

 

“棒极了，我不想让迪恩因为他谦卑的需要往外跑，”他挥了挥手，“回头见，查理。”

 

“拜拜，诺瓦克老爷。”查理蹦蹦跳跳地出去了。

 

“连通这个房间与走廊的衣橱现在被改造成了室内的厕所。”卡西迪奥说着跨出了浴缸。

 

迪恩如被教导的那样移开了视线，但依然瞥到了一眼卡西迪奥完美的屁股，“那——那怎么可能？”他问。

 

“我们一直在尝试新的方法，”卡西迪奥一边告诉他，一边将一条毛巾缠在腰间，“这里的小厕所满了之后，下面的房间就能将废物移走，运到远离房子的废物堆去。所以只要你不想，就不必再走到冷风里去。我自己也十分期待不必为了释放自己而穿着整齐，我不得不承认，我甚至不喜欢仆人们上来这里取走我的尿。”

 

迪恩咧了咧嘴。

 

卡西迪奥刚好转头看到了他的表情，也对他笑了起来。他一只脚伸到床下，拉出一张矮椅，像是用来挤牛奶的椅子，但上面有着厚厚的坐垫，让它看起来有点像个蘑菇。“这个，你这张狂的造物，是你自己的进食椅。”他说，“如果你想的话，在公共场合你可以坐在地上让我喂你，但在这里，如果你离我没那么远的话，对我们两个来说都舒服一些。”

 

 迪恩走出浴缸，“谢谢你，卡斯。”他找出一条毛巾，绑在腰间。

 

“唔嗯，”卡西迪奥哼了一声，“过来坐在我的桌子旁边，在我把你带回床上之前，你得先吃点东西。”他把托盘放在桌上，然后把矮椅放到了自己的椅子旁边。

 

迪恩遵从了他。柔软的矮凳坐上去十分舒适，这样他比卡西迪奥只矮一个半头，这样对卡西迪奥的脖子也有好处。

 

卡西迪奥掀开托盘上的布，“噢，真是不错的选择，”他说，“我会让你从肉汤开始尝起。”

 

迪恩再次享受着被喂食的奢侈与善意，肉汤由牛肉、姜和一点点麦芽糖煮成，刺激了他沉睡的胃口。每次卡西迪奥的嘴唇贴着他，他都感到一阵由内而外的振动。他们用了十分钟来喝汤，他喜爱过程中的每一份每一秒。

 

“现在，”卡西迪奥说着放下杯子，“让我们来试试熏鱼和炒鸡蛋，”他在专门的碗里洗了洗手，用手帕擦干净，“你沉醉其中的表情，迪恩，正在瓦解我的自制力。请尽情折磨我。”

 

迪恩笑着接受了一口熏鱼，配着热腾腾的、松软的炒蛋。噢，味道棒极了，但更棒的是卡西迪奥愉快的笑容。

 

“好吃吗？”卡西迪奥说着就着自己的手吃了一口，“噢，没错，艾伦是厨房的奇迹。”他笑着又给迪恩递了一份，“现在我不明白为什么我当时抗拒给你喂食，你让这个过程十分愉快。”

 

“这让我感觉被珍视。”迪恩悄声说道。

 

“你是被珍视的。”卡西迪奥的笑容褪去，神情有些严肃，但依然带着关切与柔软，他又给迪恩喂了一口，“只有傻瓜才会错失你的重要。”他转头面对托盘，切了些什么，手里拿着一条蒜香黄油面包递了下来，“把这个含在嘴里，跟鱼和鸡蛋一起吃。”他建议。

 

迪恩照他说的做了，发现味道的组合无比美味。“唔嗯。”他说。

 

卡西迪奥吃了跟他一样的东西，“噢，很好。”他低声说。

 

早午餐进行得非常好，迪恩吃掉了所有递给他的东西，包括所有的樱桃和用勺子喂的酸奶。他们不得不做出一些调整，因为这些食物用手或嘴喂都太过古怪。

 

吃完了之后，卡西迪奥将托盘放到了门外，“我想试试室内的设备，”他说，“准备好你想要带上床的东西，然后在我之后去上厕所。我们不想让膀胱打扰用餐和睡眠的体验，不是吗？”

 

“不，我们不想。”迪恩同意道。

 

在卡西迪奥离开之后，迪恩找到一条黑色的丝绸裤子穿上。他将佣人叫上楼清理浴缸，在他们工作的时候躺到床上，合上床帘。卡西迪奥回来也上了床。

 

“害羞吗？”卡西迪奥低语，“你今早不想让别人看到你？”

 

 “除了你。”迪恩承认，感觉自己的脖子和脸烧了起来，“我感觉今天是为我准备的，我错了吗？”

 

“不，”卡西迪奥轻柔抚摸了一下他的下巴，眼神深邃而黑暗，迪恩感觉自己能掉进去，“今天只是为你准备的，迪恩。”

 

迪恩放松下来等待着，闻着他的Alpha感觉而浓烈的气味。佣人们离开之后，他挣扎着起身走向厕所。它实际上是个小小的房间，里面放着一个堆肥马桶，一个台面，上面放着水罐和碗。他快速地解决了自己的需要，洗干净手，回到了卡西迪奥的卧室。他确保自己小心地清理了脚掌，才回到床上。

 

“靠近我，”卡西迪奥柔声命令道，手臂环住迪恩的肩膀“有你在我床上，我睡得踏实多了，迪恩，我发誓你的气味里有什么在给我下药。”

 

迪恩磨蹭着贴得更近，大胆地将一只手臂环到卡西迪奥纤细的腰身上，“我也是，卡斯，”他说，“我猜我们最好还是好好享受，毕竟我们也没法儿逃离彼此了。”

 

卡西迪奥半是发笑、半是吐气地哼了一声，听上去满心愉悦，“睡吧，迪恩，”他说，一只手抚摸着迪恩的胸膛，“在你醒来的时候，我还会在你身边的。”

 

 迪恩愉快而感激地睡着了。

 

 

[1] 陣羽織，即上阵所穿的羽织

[2] 这里卡西迪奥所用的词是omniscient，即无所不知，虽然今日有通用的现象，但从词根上来讲指的是“上帝的全知”，是一个基督教用词。由于并不是十分常用的词汇，迪恩不知道它的意思。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

 

 

迪恩醒来的时候，卡西迪奥确实还在他身边。他手里拿着一本书，正就着昏暗的灯光阅读。迪恩在这样的光线下完全无法看到任何东西，他将这一点告诉对方。

 

“我的视力很好，”卡西迪奥笑着说，“实际上，比我们家任何一个人都要好。”他将书签夹到书页里，将书放到床上，“你现在想要做什么呢，迪恩？如果你不想的话，我们不用待在这间屋子里。”

 

迪恩觉得自己应该继续绣他的腰带，但他想要给对方一个惊喜，所以就放弃了这个选项。他也想跟卡西迪奥一起骑马到蜂巢那儿尝尝蜂蜜，但或许这也不可行，毕竟外面十分寒冷，他可以从门缝里传来的寒流里感受出来。他舔了舔嘴唇，想起自己有多么乐意了解卡西迪奥，“我们能说说话吗？”他问。

 

“当然，”卡西迪奥躺到一边，弯起手肘，用拳头撑着自己的脑袋，“你想要讨论我们的未来，又或者是关于别墅的事情？”

 

“不……不，我想谈一谈我们的兄弟。”迪恩说，“他们都叫萨姆，我感觉有点奇妙。”

 

卡西迪奥笑了，“我也有过这样的想法，”他承认，“不过，我希望你的兄弟不会变得像我兄弟那样，”他继续道，“我弟弟是富家子弟养成道路的反面教材，他没有什么别的爱好，把日子挥霍在赌场、赛马场或Omega屋里。”

 

“至少你知道他在哪儿，”迪恩说，“自爸爸把我丢到桑尼那里，我就没有见过我弟弟了。我甚至不知道他的性征是什么，我猜如果他也是个Omega的话，他应该也会到桑尼那里，所以他应该不是。”

 

卡西迪奥原本开朗柔软得表情变得严肃起来，“你去了Omega学校之后没有再跟你父亲与兄弟保持联系？”

 

“没有，爸爸以我为耻，他不想要我，也不想让我接触萨米。”迪恩说。

 

卡西迪奥闭上眼睛，“当你说……”他顿了一下，清了清喉咙，“当我问你你弟弟在哪儿的时候，你说你的不知道，我以为你是因为某些常见的原因失去了联系，像是他从了军，或者是拥有了新的生活后就渐渐远离了。”

 

“我当时并不是刻意说出来的，”迪恩告诉他，“我很痛苦，爸爸在把我带到首都登记为生育者的时候他才八岁，那之后我就直接到了桑尼的学校。开始几年的时候桑尼会帮我给萨姆写信，但等我到了十七岁他就停止了。他告诉我我应该开始自己的新生活，不应该与过去藕断丝连，我不应该留恋一份没有回报的爱，”迪恩摆弄了一会儿尼龙床单，眼神低垂，“我知道他是对的，你明白吗？我觉得桑尼是明白的，如果我继续试着……如果我在那里的时候一直想着萨姆和爸爸，我是无法适应过来的。”

 

卡西迪奥慢慢地点了点头，但他眼睛中的蓝色在燃烧，仿佛太阳在后面闪耀一般。

 

“所以，我专心于扇子的训练，以及其他功课，”迪恩说，“过了一阵之后对萨米的思念变得容易缓解，我学着将妈妈的死置于脑后，并且试着不去想我有多么憎恶我的父亲。”

 

“但是，这些东西不会完全消失。”卡西迪奥柔声说。

 

“对，我想知道我弟弟发生了什么事，”迪恩把头枕在枕头上，抬眼看着卡西迪奥，“他是个十分可爱的孩子，也十分聪明。他的眼睛是淡褐色的，总是在四处张望。无论你跟他说什么，他总是会问‘为什么’。他总想着要成为大英雄，将人们从恶霸与劫匪手中拯救出来，帮助无助的少女那一类的事情。”

 

迪恩想起自己与弟弟玩角色扮演游戏时无拘无束的快乐，不由得笑了起来，迪恩自己总是扮演无助的公主或王子的角色，“现在想想，他很有可能从了军。他总觉得能打击海盗或是玛霍拉克的军队什么的是件很酷的事情。”

 

“如果真是如此，迪恩，那么他可能很容易被找到，”卡西迪奥翻身下床，将床帘打开，“现在，让我们来一起写一封信。我的父亲有许多士兵，或许萨姆会在其中服役。无论如何，我们都可以尝试一下。”

 

迪恩的心跳开始加速，他拎起房子里的另一张硬椅，放到卡西迪奥的书桌前面，卡西迪奥则在寻找他的信纸，“我几乎无法提起希望。”他坦白。

 

“永远、永远不要放弃希望，”卡西迪奥一边说着，一边挑出一张漂亮的半透明皱皮纸，上面印着他的家族章纹。章纹的主体是一个盾牌，两边有着一对翅膀，中间竖着一把剑，剑刃上写着一种陌生的语言，“用这张纸给你弟弟写一封私人的信件，我来写另一封，”他建议道，“你的弟弟能像你一样读写阿卡兰长文字吗？”

 

“他应该多少可以，”迪恩想了一会儿说道，“他跟我一样从妈妈那里接受了基础教育，我觉得他在我和她离开之后还会继续学习的。”

 

卡西迪奥点点头，“迪恩……你父亲是否有可能知道你弟弟的去向？”他柔声说，“我可以干涉……”

 

“如果我知道我原来的家在哪里的话，你确实可以插手，”迪恩说，他再次对自己的处境感到羞愧，“他把我塞进……我没法儿看到前往首都的旅程，还有去桑尼学校的路途。我不知道我们离我们的旧房子有多远，有可能是五英里，也可能是五百英里。”

 

卡西迪奥垂下头，用鼻子重重地吸了一口气。迪恩问道了愤怒的味道，炙热、滚烫的愤怒从他身上溢出来，他试图不从对方身边瑟缩。卡西迪奥不是在对他生气，他在Alpha试图控制自己的时候安慰自己。

 

“如果我有幸遇到你的父亲的话，上帝保佑他，”卡西迪奥说，他将羽毛笔浸入墨水瓶中。从他的气味来看，他的愤怒并未消散，但已经得到了控制，“你是不是需要一支毛笔来写阿卡兰长文字，迪恩？”

 

“那样是最好不过的。”迪恩回答。

 

卡西迪奥给他找了一支保养良好的尖头毛笔，以及一张用来吸墨的毛巾。迪恩坐在纸张面前看着他，试图想出应该对萨姆说的话。他甜蜜、聪明的小萨米，现在应该已经有二十二岁了，他甚至都不一定记得自己。

 

 **亲爱的萨姆** ， **他写道，你可能不记得我了。我是迪恩，你的哥哥。我在你小的时候、大概是你八岁的时候，被迫从你身边离开。** 迪恩停下来想了想。 **我在那之后一直待在一所Omega学校里，我无法离开，也无法联系你。我一直在给你写信，但从来没有收到过回信。我猜爸爸很有可能把信烧了，又或者是没有把它们交给你。** 迪恩揉了揉前额，感到一阵痛苦。 **我从未放弃你，萨姆。不过最终我放弃了写信，因为我必须参加训练和学习，好让我作为Omega的生活变得容易一点。**

 

 **但是自我被一个Alpha买下之后，事情有了很大的变化。** 迪恩不得不用拟声词的笔画代表卡西迪奥的名字，接下来是代表诺瓦克的符号。诺瓦克家族非常出名，他们在阿卡兰长文字里也有自己的符号，但卡西迪奥并非如此。 **他对我十分友善与慷慨，我将在几周之内成为他的生育财产。** 没有必要粉饰太平，这是一场婚姻，但同时也不是。 **他和我希望你会在军队里面，或许在诺瓦克家族名下服役。我想写这封信来与你取得联系。**

 

**萨姆，无论你对我是怎么想的，我并非刻意想要离开你，事情并不在我的控制范围之内。我希望你安全又健康，并且能够在你读到这封信之后联系我。你的所有回信都应该寄给槃国黑暗森林Tor-Valen庄园的卡西迪奥·诺瓦克。我请求你，就算你不愿见到我，也请给我传个话。我想要知道你是否健康安好。**

 

迪恩告诉他他爱他，结束了信件。他靠到椅子上，感到有些疲惫。

 

“交换看看？”卡西迪奥说。

 

迪恩将自己的信交给对方，结果他的信件。卡西迪奥优美圆滑的书写里带着洒脱，整齐的铺在印压的书写线之间。它看起来像是一件艺术品。

 

 **这封信件应当被传阅、抄录，并派发到包括陆地与海上所有诺瓦克军队之中。** 它开头写到。

 

**谨代表我本人与我的父亲扎克莱尔·诺瓦克，这封信件意图寻找一位名叫萨姆·温彻斯特的年轻人。这封信件包含了关于他家人的重要情报，应当以最快速度送到他手上。将信件送达给萨姆·温彻斯特的人，无论男女，都会得到五万金币的奖励。此信由诺瓦克家族授权。**

 

下面是卡西迪奥的签名，卡西迪奥已经把图章戒指盖在了红蜡上，“看上去没问题。”迪恩说。

 

卡西迪奥点了点头，他将迪恩的信夹到自己的信里折起来，一起放到了一个大的新信封里。信封上写着尽快送达槃国东陆军营守卫队长鲁弗斯·特纳，接着他合上信封，用更多的红蜡与卡西迪奥的图章戒指封好。

 

“我得离开一下，迪恩”卡西迪奥拿着信封站起来，“我得把这个交给鲍比，他早上就能送到特纳先生手上，我发誓。”说完，卡西迪奥就走出了门外。

 

迪恩在很长一段时间里一直盯着卡西迪奥的桌子。接着，他回到床上，在一阵麻木中睡着了。

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩大概模糊地知道卡西迪奥在晚上跟他一起睡觉，他在清晨醒来的时候，卡西迪奥的枕头上钉着一个便签供他阅读。

 

 **迪恩** ，便签上写道， **我希望你睡得比看上去的要安稳。今早我得到镇子里去安排一组雇佣兵来协助寻找你弟弟的事宜，因为他也有可能没有加入军队。我会挑选最合适的人来完成这项工作，请不要担心。我大概会在天黑的时候返回，请试着满怀希望地度过这一天。如果可以的话，吃一些东西。你的，卡西迪奥。**

 

迪恩重重地叹了口气。他起身，穿上了一条棕色的尼龙裤子、和服底衫与一件绿色和服。他穿上了娜奥美为他做的鞋子，走下了楼。他发现早餐已经结束了，艾伦的女仆和凯文正在打扫，但艾伦把他找到了料理台旁边，“吃一点早餐，迪恩，亲爱的，”她说着给他递了一盘熏鱼炒蛋，旁边陪着黄油面包，“老爷今早去镇子里处理事务了。”

 

“是的，”迪恩说，“他想要为我找到我兄弟。”他拿起叉子开始吃饭，突然感到一阵无法忍受的难过。

 

“他在试着找到萨姆？”凯文立刻问道，“那真的……太好了，迪恩！”

 

“我希望他可以成功，”艾伦说，虽然她不知道他经历了什么事情，“他比你年长还是年幼？”

 

“比我小四岁，”迪恩说，面包的味道很好，但他依然吞咽得很困难，“爸爸在他很小的时候就把我带走了，我不知道他发生了什么事。”

 

“太可怕了，”艾伦说，她在他身边坐下，胳膊环住他的肩膀，“不过，如果有人能找到你弟弟的话，那肯定是诺瓦克老爷，试着有点信心。”

 

“这很困难，”迪恩承认，“已经过去很多年了。”

 

“如果他成了个Omega的话，他大概也会到桑尼学校去，”凯文说，“Beta或Alpha的命运会好得多，所以你有理由怀有希望。”

 

迪恩点点头，他真的不太想谈论萨姆，至少现在不想。或许大家都感受到了这一点，因为他们在这之后就陷入了沉默。迪恩吃完饭，起身洗干净他的碟子和杯子，凯文来到了他身边。

 

“嘿，迪恩？”他的声音有些紧张，不过是带着兴奋的那种。

 

“怎么了，凯？”迪恩问道。

 

“我为你在湖边弄了些平衡杆，”凯文说，让迪恩惊讶了一下，“呃，比尔和乔做了大部分工作，他们不让我干重活，”他做了个鬼脸，“我只是在想，或许你已经很久没有正常地练习扇舞了。”

 

“凯文，这是这么久以来我听过的最好的消息了，”迪恩热切的说，“这就是我现在需要的东西。”他将碟子放进水池中，擦了擦手，“只要有人护送我，我立刻就会去的。”

 

“比尔能带你过去，”凯文说，“他想去练习像我们那样捕鱼。”他顿了顿，对迪恩笑了起来，“我猜他想让更多人吃掉那些亚洲鲤。”

 

 “那是它们的名字吗？”迪恩问。

 

“迪恩，你知道我是从哪里来的吗？”凯文说着扬起了一边的眉毛，“桑尼教的那些东西？他认识我的家族，实际上，自我出生起就认识了。我被船运到这里，因为我的父母无法再养育一个Omega，我是第五个了。”

 

“噢，”迪恩现在感到愚蠢，“抱歉，凯文，桑尼没有告诉过我。他不会谈论别的学生是如何到达学校这种事情的。”

 

“我知道。”凯文耸了耸肩。

 

“等等，”迪恩说，“你来自一个发明了扇子做武器的文化，但却不想学习它？”

 

凯文翻了个白眼，“迪恩，我才不会爱上我自己的文化，我是从里面长大的。”

 

“说的也对，”迪恩拍了拍他的肩膀，“我会去找比尔，让他带我去湖边，谢谢你。”

 

“没问题。”凯文给了他一个笑容，接着拿起扫帚开始清理厨房。

 

比尔就在别墅外面，准备一个马拉的雪橇，迪恩才他对捕鱼有很大的期待，“嘿，迪恩，”这个高大威猛的Alpha问候他，“跟我一起来？为了以防万一我还带上了渔网，免得我没法儿掌握你那样的捕鱼技巧。”

 

“我很想去，是的，”迪恩说，“如果你不介意的话，我可以跟在你后面走。我不是太会处理马匹。”

 

比尔咧了咧嘴，“好的，没问题。”他翻身上了马，“我们可以走得慢一点。”

 

到达湖边的路途只用了十分钟。到了那里之后，比尔绑好马匹，给迪恩看了他的矛，他说这是用来“捕青蛙的”，但也很适合这项工作。迪恩表示同意。它有五个尖锐的尖头，没理由捕不到鱼。

 

“这是什么？”比尔问，他看着平衡木与单独的木桩织成的网络，“凯文试图跟我解释这是用来给你做扇子联系的，但我得承认我并不明白。”

 

“战斗中的平衡，”迪恩说着跳到最近的横木上，取出他的扇子，“如果你能在这上面练习扇型，那么在地上战斗就会变得容易许多。”

 

比尔点了点头，开始捕鱼。

 

迪恩在扇型的联系中沉浸了两个小时，他一遍一遍的练习，直到开始出汗，享受着每一丝疲惫感。横木到木桩，平衡，木桩到木桩，平衡。他精通此道，并挑战自己做得更好，延展自己的极限。站在高处允许他能延展自己的扇子技巧，有些动作是无法在平地上完成的。

 

迪恩单脚平衡在一个木桩上，突然注意到卡西迪奥正坐在岸边看着他。他慢慢地放下自己的脚，栖息在木桩的边缘，鞠了个躬。

 

卡西迪奥笑了。

 

迪恩跃起身，抓着一个连接着横木与另一个木桩的小木桩，跃入空中。他将自己保持在起跃的姿势，双臂支撑，两腿并拢，脑袋对着地面。他坚持着、坚持着、坚持着。他在给他的Alpha炫耀，他知道卡西迪奥也明白这一点。但这也没有阻止他坚持了整整五分钟。在他的手臂逐渐感到疲惫，无法再保持平衡的时候，他卷起自己的双腿，弹跳了两下，落到地上。

 

卡西迪奥立刻来到了他面前，站在他的私人空间里，鼻孔收缩，呼吸迪恩汗水的味道，“你总是在让我惊讶，”他说，“你十分优雅而强壮，迪恩。”

 

“并不比你强壮，”迪恩说，他并不嫉妒这一点，“最后一个部分是为了让你有所反应，你知道。”

 

卡西迪奥的笑容极具感染力，“是的，但是明白这一点并没有影响你的表演。”他保证。

 

他们对着彼此笑了起来。

 

“比尔，”卡西迪奥转头喊道，“我要带迪恩离开。”

 

“并不指望他更想跟我待在一起，先生。”比尔朝他们的方向喊道。

 

卡西迪奥曲起手臂，向迪恩递出手肘，“跟我来，迪恩。”

 

迪恩搭着他的手肘，一只手抓着扇子。

 

保护属于你的。

 

卡西迪奥带他往湖的更远处走去，脚步轻松缓慢，“这里很漂亮，不是吗？我的祖父母选在这里建造这栋别墅，就是为了这里的湖水。我的家族有悠久的捕渔历史。”

 

“你的父母基本上拥有海洋，”迪恩回答。

 

“是的，我希望这一点能让关于你兄弟消息传得快一点，”卡西迪奥说，“我今早找的雇佣兵甚至能把消息带到海盗那里去，所以请一定怀有希望，迪恩。同时，我的弟弟很快就会到来，应该就在这几天。”卡西迪奥礼貌地为迪恩拨开了一从灌木里的树枝，带他们走了过去，“他的男仆与女佣已经到达了：唐与麦吉·史塔克。我并不喜欢他们，他们惹出的麻烦比德利自己还要多。”

 

“仆人中的已婚配偶。”迪恩嘀咕。

 

“是的，他们两人都是Alpha，并且都不善于保持忠诚。说实话，我想不通他们为什么会结婚。你或许可以避免遇见他们，反正我是不想见到他们的，”卡西迪奥说着翻了个白眼以示强调，“不过有一件事，在我把他们介绍给屋子里的佣人的时候，克劳利脸上的表情……”卡西迪奥摇了摇头，“我猜我们住在别墅里的裁缝会与史塔克们起不少冲突。因此我命令他们住到第一个完工的小屋里去，好让他们远离别墅。”

 

“你觉得他们可能是女巫？”迪恩问，卡西迪奥将他引向一从苍翠的松树林里去。

 

“我觉得很有可能，”卡西迪奥承认，“我不知道巫师如何辨别彼此，但是克劳利显然并不乐意见到史塔克们。”卡西迪奥挡开了一根巨大的树枝，显露出不远处的一座小船屋，旁边还有一个码头，“如果他们给我们制造了太多麻烦，我会采取措施让他们离开，或是毁掉他们。”他补充道，“我们不能烧死女巫，你知道。他们复仇的方式让死亡显得无足轻重。”

 

 迪恩抖了抖，“听上去真不错。”他嘀咕。

 

“没错，”卡西迪奥将迪恩带到码头边上，他们坐在上面，双腿悬在水面上，“谈一些轻松的话题，”他说，“这个小屋和码头是供你使用的。我已经告诉佣人们，当你来到这里的时候不要来打搅你，迪恩。你需要私人空间，我知道你总有需要孤独的时候，我希望这里能够帮助你。”

 

“谢谢你，卡斯，”迪恩说，“是的，我有的时候需要远离人们。我在桑尼学校里有独立完成的工作，而且我喜欢有独自思考的时间。”

 

卡西迪奥笑了，他们陷入沉默之中，看着安静的水面。一只红襟鸟飞了过来，落在卡西迪奥的肩头，吓了迪恩一跳。卡西迪奥用一只手指抚摸着它，让它抖了抖，快乐地扇着羽毛。它用喙梳理了一下他的头发，接着飞走了。

 

“认识你吗？”迪恩开玩笑道。

 

卡西迪奥疑惑地看着他，“那只鸟吗？不。”

 

迪恩吐了口气，感到一阵混杂着喜爱的疲惫感，“所以，蜜蜂不介意你抢走它们的蜂蜜，鸟儿们则飞下来跟你打招呼，你体型巨大的马完全听从你的指令。”

 

“动物们很容易读懂，而人们总是让我摸不着头脑，”卡西迪奥对他说，“而这让我十分遗憾，因为我喜爱人们。我想要保护 _所有人_ ，但是却做不到。”

 

迪恩皱起眉头，感到了一丝矛盾的地方，“卡斯，”他柔声说，“你习惯性地去杀人。”

 

“只有坏人，”卡西迪奥说，“大多数人都不算太坏。我将我在Alpha联盟里的习惯看做清扫害虫，迪恩。而且，我从他们那里夺走的只有最糟糕的生活，在死后他们能去见到他们的造物主，我并不会延长他们的痛苦。”

 

嗯，该死，迪恩没有这样想过。卡西迪奥的理由实际上蛮合理的。如果他们没有赢得比赛的话，罪犯能回到的最好的地方也不过是监狱而已。而有卡西迪奥在，胜利根本是无稽之谈。

 

不知怎么地，迪恩想起了卡西迪奥的家族章纹，他在信纸上看到的带翅膀的盾牌，“卡斯……那把剑上的字是什么意思？就在你的信纸上的那个？”他问。

 

”

“愤怒之日，或者审判之日，献给最崇高伟大的神，”卡西迪奥悄声告诉他，“在我的家族里，神是大写的神，世界上只有一个上帝。”

 

湖面吹来了一阵冷风，但那不是迪恩颤抖的原因，“上帝？”他问，“你是说，那个早已死去的基督教？”

 

 

“它没有死，不过是在沉睡，”卡西迪奥说，“你想要了解它吗，迪恩？”

 

迪恩生长的环境中没有任何信仰，他的父亲骄傲地宣称自己是无神论者，“我会考虑的。”他保证道。

 

卡西迪奥温柔地笑了，他的蓝眼睛看着湖面，“船屋里有火炉和一些木家具，如果你想要吃喝的话，得把东西带到这里来。”他说，“我并不担心你在人群中的安全，最主要是因为你十分擅长保护自己，但你应该学会一样可以远距离攻击的武器，好在野外保护自己。乔应该很快能教会你如何使用弓箭或者十字弓。”

 

 “我不被允许持有武器。”迪恩提醒他。

 

“你是我的Omega，如果我觉得你可以持有武器，那么你就可以。没有人会提出反对，如果有的话，你得告诉我。”卡西迪奥转头直视着迪恩的眼睛，“你太过宝贵，不能出现任何闪失，尤其是不能因为什么强加给Omega的不能持武的愚蠢规定。我不允许你因为Alpha的愚蠢受到伤害。”

 

迪恩低下头表示他明白，他的心脏猛烈地跳动着，因为被 _允许_ 学习一样新的武器而感到兴奋。

 

“实际上，”卡西迪奥继续说道，“考虑到乔杀掉的那匹熊，我在考虑让Tor-Valen的所有人都学习一样能保护自己的技能。我会给所有雇员安排强制的弓箭训练。”

 

 “这样能给你的Omega们减轻一点压力，”迪恩同意道，“以生存作为理由，没人可以抱怨Omega持武的事情。”

 

“没错，我就是这么聪明。”卡西迪奥干巴巴地说，他的嘴唇拧在一起。

 

迪恩笑了，“谢谢你给了我一个私人船屋，卡斯。”

 

“你太客气了，迪恩。”


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

 

 

接下来三天的Tor-Valen陷入了混乱之中。新佣人的入驻造成了一些困惑，以及不少的领地争端。卡西迪奥被叫去镇子里处理一些法律事务，最终不得不留在那里，迪恩感到了些许失望。因为一家之主无法发号施令，梅格不得不巨细无遗地管理每件事情。

 

迪恩以为她会像以往那样把事情安排妥当，但圣亚当斯的仆人不断在挑战她。他们不习惯听从女性管家的命令，圣亚当斯的管家更是火上浇油，试图对梅格指手画脚，自己还表现得娘里娘气的。艾伦也无法忍受他，每次他来到她的厨房发号施令的时候，她都转过身去不搭理对方，试图无视他。

 

最终，迪恩受够了一片混乱的情况，他来到东侧敲响了娜奥美的房门。他需要这个女人的干练与冷静。

 

“进来，迪恩。”她的声音传了出来，迪恩不明白她为什么知道是自己在门外。

 

他拿着他的刺绣架走进去，关上了门，“请帮我远离外面的噪音与混乱。”他说。

 

“当然了，亲爱的，”她说着拍了拍一张椅子，她手里拿着一本书，扎克莱尔无处可见，“如果不是为了干扰卡西迪奥自己的仆人，我本会亲自让他们长点教训。”她说，“你在做什么？”

 

“我为婚礼和服做的腰带，”迪恩告诉她，把腰带递给她看，他在躲避所有人的时候已经完成了五英尺，“我快要完成了。”

 

娜奥美小心地接过布料，眼睛惊讶地睁大，满是欣赏，“噢，迪恩，这太美了，”她说，“简直巧夺天工！”

 

迪恩坐在她指定的椅子上，“我选了银蓝色的布料，表达对家族繁荣昌盛的祝福，以及我自己的忠诚，”他安静地解释道，“柳枝意味着我会向卡西迪奥屈服，但绝不弯折；您知道樱花的意思，但我选择了凋谢的樱花，来表达我不是一个年轻的Omega，也代表着准备好成熟结果，”他用一只手指抚摸着最近的喜鹊，“这种鸟代笔着幸福、稳定和团圆。我给诺瓦克家族送上的最诚挚的祝福。”

 

娜奥美看着他，眼睛里含着泪水，“我亲爱的，你本身就是最好的祝福了，”她保证道，“这个与白色和服配起来再完美不过了，你要用这个腰带打什么样的结呢？”

 

“我会绑一个服务结，但还会有些布料剩下来，能弄成扇型，”迪恩解释，“我会把它钉在结上，”他把布料摆正，抽出针脚，“如果我能与你待在这里不被打扰的话，我今天应该可以绣完。”

 

“你想待多久就待多久，迪恩，亲爱的，”娜奥美说，“我只是在读书而已。扎克莱尔会在不久之后回来，不过如果他太吵闹的话我们可以把他赶走。”

 

迪恩对她笑了笑，开始工作。刺绣能够让他冷静下来，他开始想象成为卡西迪奥的结合Omega将会是什么样子，到目前为止，情况似乎都不算太糟糕。他丰衣足食，身边都是善良的人们。在晚上他得以与卡西迪奥一起入眠，得到他的保护。

 

 “你的儿子非常英俊。”他脱口而出，自己都吓了自己一跳。

 

娜奥美轻声笑了起来，“可不是嘛，”她回答，“卡西迪奥可真是个 _天使_ 。”

 

迪恩以前听过这个词，但他并不明白它的意思，“娜奥美夫人，什么是天使？”

 

娜奥美越过书页看向他，“你不知道吗，亲爱的？”

 

“我听过这个词，但并不明白它是什么意思。”他承认。

 

娜奥美点点头，放下她的书，“现在这个年代，知道的人也不多了，”她说，“天使是上帝的信使，伟大力量的仆人，上帝正义与愤怒的执行者。他们无一例外都是美丽的。”

 

“哦，”迪恩觉得叫卡西迪奥天使也不为过，但最后一个形容，“卡西迪奥前几日跟我谈起了上帝，”她说，“他说世界上只有一个上帝。”

 

“没错，亲爱的，”娜奥美柔声确认，“诺瓦克家族的根基就建立于对唯一真神的信仰上。这就是为什么我们的家族格言是天堂正义的主张。”

 

迪恩绣了几针，低着头，“我……需要有同样的信仰吗？”

 

“不，亲爱的，上帝不需要任何干涉就能为自己招揽信徒。任何强制你接受别人信仰的人都是恶人，自由意志是最重要的品质，请一定记住这一点。卡西迪奥是贯行自由意志的榜样，否则他也不会这么顽强地反对Omega不公正的处境。”娜奥美对迪恩笑了起来，她的蓝眼睛闪着光明，“我很高兴你问了这个问题，你想要了解你即将进入的家庭。一旦你遇到了我的另一个儿子，你就会庆幸自己得到了另外一个，相信我。”

 

迪恩也回以微笑，“很难不去欣赏卡西迪奥。”他说

 

“是的，我知道，”她咧了咧嘴，“他心肠太好，带着理想主义，但也不至于完全天马行空。然而他确实还保有了一丝幽默感。有的时候他理解某些事物的速度有些慢，但那不过是因为他的精神与我们不在同一个层面上。上帝知道他的脑子里到底在想什么。”她打趣般地翻了个白眼，“就像我之前跟你说过的，他是个艺术家。艺术家总有点疯狂的。”

 

迪恩笑着集中精力完成他的腰带。两个小时不知不觉地过去了。

 

扎克莱尔进了屋，带来一阵闻着像雨水与Alpha满足感的冷风，“那比尔·哈瓦尔可真了不得，”他说着挂好自己的外套和帽子，“我们刚刚在捕迪恩说的那种鲤鱼——”他停下来，突然注意到了迪恩，“噢，你好啊，迪恩，”他愉悦地说，“在与我妻子作伴吗？”他注意到了迪恩的工作，眉毛扬了起来，“好家伙，这漂亮极了！你可真有天赋！亲爱的，你看见了吗——？”

 

“是的，我看见了，”娜奥美打断他，“讲真的，你以为我是瞎的吗？迪恩在绣他的婚礼腰带，我给他提供的避难所能防止卡西迪奥提前撞见他。请坐下来，扎克。”

 

“你在午餐前就是个泼妇，”扎克莱尔的语气依然十分快乐，他毫无怨言地接受了妻子的训责，拿起腰带的另一头欣赏着迪恩的作品，“我从来就没有这样的耐心，”他坦白道，“我看不见一个绣错的针脚。”

 

 “谢谢您，扎克莱尔老爷。”迪恩开始笑了起来。

 

扎克莱尔重重地做到厚垫椅子上，用袖子擦了擦额头，“既然你在这里，并且不像某些人那样，能假装对我的话题产生一点兴趣，那么我就给你讲讲今早发生的事情，”他将双脚放到了矮凳上，“比尔调整了一些工具，为我们的捕渔活动准备了金属的尖头叉。等到开始下雨的时候，我们已经十分擅长用矛来捕那些碍事的鱼了。现在烟熏房已经塞得满满当当，就在我们说话这会儿，那漂亮的艾伦正在腌鱼呢。”

 

“噢，腌鱼，”娜奥美说，“我喜欢用腌鱼和生奶酪配全麦面包。”

 

“看见了吗？”扎克莱尔对迪恩摆弄着眉毛，“她饿了，这就是为什么她脾气不好。”

 

迪恩笑了。

 

扎克莱尔立刻对他笑了回来。

 

“有萨曼德利奥的消息吗？”娜奥美问。

 

“他会在明天到达，”扎克莱尔回答，“他几个小时前从公路宾馆传了话过来，把传信的男孩和他的驴子累得半死。我不喜欢他对待人们的方式，亲爱的，我真的不喜欢。或许卡西迪奥能教育他一下，至少我希望如此。”

 

“我们不是这样教育他的，”娜奥美同意道，“他从生下来开始就是个叛逆的孩子。我猜他太像他的曾祖父阿莱尔了。我的意思是，看看他的画像。”

 

“阿莱尔是红头发。”扎克莱尔说，“除了那个，他们俩简直一模一样。”

 

“你让传信的男孩歇下了吗？”娜奥美说。

 

“艾伦现在正在给他喂东西，并让所有人知道厨房火炉前面的草席是他的。”扎克莱尔叹了口气告诉她，“我在考虑雇下他，给鲍比帮忙，但我得先跟卡西迪奥商量一下，不然就是越界了，你知道。”

 

“卡西迪奥对冒犯的定义跟你不太一样。”娜奥美干巴巴地说，翻了一页书。

 

迪恩完成了他的刺绣。他仔细地上下打量，确保它完美无缺，但他知道不会出什么差错，因为他在绣的过程中就纠正了所有绣坏的针脚。他小心地将它卷起来，用一根绳子绑好，“娜奥美夫人，我能把这个留在您这里吗？”

 

“当然了，甜心，”她立刻说，“准备好再次上战场了？我注意到外面的喊叫声有些减弱了。”

 

“是的，我想看艾伦是怎么腌鱼的。我从来没有见过。”迪恩说，“谢谢您让我待在这里，腰带完成了之后我感觉好多了。”

 

“当然了，”她嘀咕，“如果你还需要庇护所，就立刻回来，好吗？扎克和我很享受你的陪伴，在你之前，来到Tor-Valen更加地……让人紧张。”

 

“我得说，”扎克哼了一声，“这一次我都没有纠正卡西迪奥一次，他让我十分骄傲。”

 

“请对他当面这么说，”娜奥美尖声说道，“卡西迪奥需要父亲的认可。”

 

迪恩鞠了个躬后就离开了。他离开东侧，进入侧廊，发现一群不熟悉的佣人聚集在一起，像是迷路了的样子。他们的眼神立刻转向了他，认出他是那个差点被圣亚当斯打死的Omega。他们当然知道他会在Tor-Valen，佣人们总是止不住八卦的，况且大多数人都知道卡西迪奥买下了他。

 

“你们看上去像是不知道自己要做什么一样。”迪恩柔声说道。

 

“我们确实不知道，”一个年轻的Beta女孩儿有些悲伤地说，“我们原来都有自己的职责，但是这里的仆人不让我们帮忙。”

 

“我明白，”迪恩说，“他们很有领地意识。”

 

“是的，”另一个女孩儿说，“我们不怪他们，真的。但是卡拉瑟斯坚持要我们参与进来，他一直是那个给我们发号施令的人，我们只是……”

 

“卡拉瑟斯是你们的管家，”迪恩总结道，“好吧，不如我们一起去厨房里，从艾伦那儿找点事情做？她人很好的，我保证。”

 

迪恩带领着十五人的团体走向宽敞温暖的厨房。艾伦从工作中抬头看了一眼，惊讶地长大了嘴，“迪恩，亲爱的？”

 

“他们需要找点事情做。”迪恩说。

 

“唔，熟悉厨房工作的人可以来帮帮我。”艾伦说，七个女人立刻从队伍里走出来靠近她。

 

“嗯，这样就只剩下八个人了，”迪恩说，“你们之前的职务是什么？”

 

“我是洗衣人。”一个Omega举起了手。

 

“我与马一起工作。”一个Beta男人说，“剩下的人都是普通的内务工作。”

 

迪恩点点头，打开艾伦的清洗用具柜，“排好队，你们可以开始清理东侧的低层。我们需要迎接一位重要的客人。不要打扰走廊左边的第四和第五扇门，诺瓦克老爷的父母在里面，他们想要保持安静。”他开始在桶里装满热水，往里面丢抹布，“如果有这里的佣人找你们麻烦，就告诉他们你们有任务在身，不要纠缠。马夫，你可以到马厩里去，给鲍比帮忙，他是你的老板。洗衣人，你跟我一起来换洗床单，好吗？”

 

不一会儿所有人都开始工作，迪恩和他的助手开始往楼上走去。他把她带到他的旧房间，“我不知道诺瓦克老爷的弟弟会睡在哪里，”他一边解释着，一边跟她一起把床铺上的东西拿下来，“他可能睡在这里，也可能是东侧，但最好还是不要冒险。”

 

“好的，先生，”女孩儿明了地点点头，“我该把这些拿到哪里？”

 

“楼下，从前门出去，”迪恩说，“沿着石子路走到洗衣房，那是个很大的屋子，门廊上放这些椅子。你或许会遇到一些这里的佣人，装出一副你熟悉这里的样子，他们如果脑子正常的话是不会拒绝帮助的。还有，不要叫我‘先生’，叫迪恩就好了。”

 

“好的，迪恩。”她笑着说，“我叫卡拉。”

 

“很高兴认识你，卡拉。”迪恩也对她笑了起来。

 

卡拉离开的时候，看起来比一开始要冷静多了。迪恩走去卡西迪奥的卧室，倒在了床上。他躺了几分钟，接着起身开始生火，加了一些柴木。他感到无事可做，又不愿意去塞满了人的厨房看艾伦腌鱼，于是便起身去找克劳利。

 

他轻轻敲了敲裁缝的们，“克劳利？”

 

门被打开，克劳利把迪恩拉进屋，关上门，接着上了锁，“你看见他们了吗？”他问。

 

“谁？”迪恩问。

 

“史塔克们。”克劳利低声说，“唐和麦吉·史塔克。”

 

“我知道他们在这里。卡斯说你在看见他们的时候脸色很不好。”

 

“那是因为他们属于我母亲的集会，”克劳利告诉他，“他们知道我是什么。”

 

“你也知道他们是什么。”迪恩指出，“如果他们揭发了你，也等于揭发了自己。”

 

“迪恩，亲爱的，女巫们通常没有这么好的心态，”克劳利强忍着耐心告诉他，“他们傲慢又刻薄、充满领地意识、两面三刀，还有着不切实际地自我定位。”

 

“你先到这里来的，卡斯不会让他们欺负你的。”迪恩拍了拍他的肩膀，“他已经告诉我如果他们惹出了任何麻烦，他就会让他们消失。”

 

克劳利放松了一点，肩膀从僵直慢慢变得正常，头往前低了一点，“很好，”他嘀咕，“每次他们不在的时候我都溜进他们的小屋，检查有没有玩偶、罐子或针。目前他们还没有什么动作。”

 

“我不知道玩偶或罐子或针能拿来做什么事情，但我觉得我并不是真的想知道，”迪恩说，“让我们叫点茶，去观景窗旁边坐坐，好吗？你需要休息。”

 

“我在这里就能弄出很好的茶，”克劳利说，“从这里带过去就好了。”他走向火炉，拿起一条厚毛巾，将挂在火焰上面的钢管上的铁壶领了起来，茶罐在茶具箱里。”他说。

 

迪恩取出了几个杯子、茶托与勺子。他看着克劳利暖好一个茶壶，往里面加茶叶，接着是热水。他给茶壶盖上盖子，然后是隔热垫。

 

迪恩拿着杯子，克劳利拿着茶壶。他们走向窗户坐了下来，走廊的拐角处有点寒冷，但不至于无法忍受。他们坐在那里喝茶，看着窗外的雨水。

 

“清理梳子或发刷的时候，记得把头发烧掉，”克劳利悄声说道，像是害怕别人会偷听，“不要把它们丢到垃圾桶里。吃完东西之后要自己清洗你们的用具，不要把你穿过的东西留在外面，在衣柜上上个锁。记得检查床铺上有没有晚上留下的头发。如果你排出了任何体液，毁掉你用来清洗的东西。”

 

迪恩吞了一口口水，“好的。”他同意道。

 

“你也得照看你家那个蠢蛋，”克劳利说，“还有，不要问我为什么，但是你得给他找一根新的羽毛笔，把旧的那个烧了。”

 

迪恩再次点头，“你有点吓到我了。”

 

“我应该如此，这样能让你更安全。”克劳利再次为他们倒茶，“我想让那两个女巫在你进入这个家庭之前离开这个地方，迪恩。”

 

在那之后，他们谈了一些更随意的话题，喝着茶，看着窗外的雨水。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

乔为迪恩找到了一根他需要的羽毛，他给它开了槽，做了一个小口，让墨水能流得更顺畅。他伸手去拿卡西迪奥桌面上的旧羽毛笔，它看上去不像是火鸡毛，更像是秃鹰。羽毛非常的大，黑得几乎有些发蓝。

 

他清理了梳子和发刷上面的头发，把头发烧掉，把所有用具跑到了热肥皂水里，清洗干净，放回了卡西迪奥的梳妆柜里。他小心翼翼地检查了整间卧室，拾起各处的头发，并把这些也烧掉。他亲自把脏衣服带到了洗衣房里，发现只有卡拉一个人在里面。

 

“嗨，”她害羞地打招呼，他把衣服丢进了空篮子里，“这里还剩许多热水，我不过是在打发时间。”

 

“你不是从昨天下午就待在这里了吧？”迪恩问着将热水泵进来。

 

“不，我与你们的一个仆人交了朋友，她让我现在她的屋子里住下，”卡拉笑着说，“我们的生日还是同一天的呢！”

 

“真不错。”迪恩笑着说。

 

“你的生日是什么时候？”她问。

 

“我不记得了，”迪恩承认，“可能是一月的什么时候吧。”

 

“你怎么会不记得自己的生日呢？”卡拉有些不满地说道。

 

“唔，我已经十五年没有庆祝过了。”迪恩告诉她，“这并不重要，年龄不过是个数字而已。”

 

卡拉安静了下来，迪恩继续洗衣服。洗衣服的过程仿佛无休无止，但他最终还是把所有东西挂到了晾衣绳上。他猜佣人们知道把这些东西带回来，毕竟Tor-Valen里除了他和Kevin之外没有人穿和服。再加上，他的衣服总是会被准确无误地送回来。

 

他正在擦手的时候，一个高个子的漂亮女人进入了洗衣房。她停下脚步，看向迪恩，脸上的笑容让他想起了蛇，“在一个人干活吗？”她问，“多么上进啊。”她向迪恩伸出一只手，期待他握手或鞠躬，“我是麦吉。”

 

“迪恩，”他说，“我不想用这双脏手碰你，女士。”看起来克劳利是对的，她确实是来收集脏衣服的。迪恩打了个冷战。

 

麦吉收回了手，依然笑着，“还是个绅士，”她以一种刻意的温柔说道，“真是个可爱的Omega。”

 

“我未婚夫的母亲也是这么想的，”迪恩回答，告诉这个女人他是个有地位的Omega，被他未来的亲家高度认可，“您是萨曼德利奥的女仆，不是吗？”

 

“是的，”她承认，“他会在今天的某个时刻到达这里，我希望这雨水不会变成雪，阻碍他的路程。”她拨了拨自己的头发，露出一丝调戏的意味，接着如同一只端庄漂亮的鲨鱼一样靠近迪恩。

 

“我也希望他的路途不会太过艰辛，”迪恩说，“您在这里住得舒服吗，需要任何东西吗？”这是客套的话，迪恩希望这能让她安于现状，保护房子的安全。

 

“你可真是个甜心，”她狡猾地笑着，“我猜是因为你的Omega本能，想要帮助别人。”

 

迪恩试图微笑，但是失败了，“我不确定，”他诚实地说，“那就像是要一个色盲辨认出红衬衫上的颜色一样。”

 

麦吉大笑，“好吧， 唐和我不需要任何东西，除非你可以在晚上加入我们的床铺，帅哥。”

 

迪恩舔了舔嘴唇，制止自己因为对方的建议开始大喊大叫，“我已经有了伴侣，”他对她说，为了强调，他拉开自己的衣领，展现卡西迪奥给他的还在愈合的咬痕，“即使我感兴趣，我也不能这么做。”

 

“难道我不够漂亮吗？”她问道，她身体的姿态更像是个孩子，她撅起了嘴。

 

“你很美，”迪恩承认，“但是我忠于卡西迪奥。”

 

“噢，所以你是属于 _那一类_ 的，”麦吉·史塔克站直身体叹了口气，“我真高兴我有一个宽宏大量的雇主。他不在意我和唐做的事情，只要他自己的需要得到满足。”麦吉 _坏笑_ 起来。

 

迪恩突然不舒服地意识到，麦吉和唐经常上卡西迪奥弟弟的床。

 

“无论如何，很高兴认识你，迪恩。”麦吉转身向门外走去，她没有向卡拉打招呼，或者甚至是看向她的方向，迪恩意识到她是专门为他来的。

 

“你也是，麦吉。”他在她出门之前说。

 

门被关上了，迪恩长叹了一口气，卡拉发出了一声咕哝，“我·的·上·帝。”她干巴巴地说，“那女人十分危险，你得小心一点，迪恩。别像个水瓶座似的不假思索地走进她的陷阱里。”

 

“什么？”迪恩完全没听懂她在说什么。

 

“没什么，就是小心点，那女人是个猎食者。”卡拉继续开始洗衣服，她的肩膀因为沮丧而僵直。

 

迪恩回到房子里，立刻开始找克劳利。对方在自己的房间里，正在做新衣服。他关上门锁好，“我遇见了麦吉，”他说，“我把我和卡斯上周累积的脏衣服拿去洗，她在我洗衣服的时候走了进来。”

 

克劳利双唇紧紧地抿着，用一把看上去很古怪的圆刀裁着一块布，“她想要拿到你的衣服，而你正好在洗，这肯定惹恼她了。”

 

“她想要握我的手，但我以手太脏为理由没有碰她，”迪恩说，“这是对的吗？”

 

“棒极了，”克劳利安慰他，“不要跟那婊子有任何身体接触，光是触碰她的皮肤就足够让她对你做很多事情了。还有什么吗？”

 

“她刻意告诉我她和他丈夫在与卡斯的弟弟三人行，提出要跟我上床，还两次强调我的Omega身份。”迪恩说。

 

克劳利咬了咬牙，开始精准（又暴力地）缝衣服，“她看上你了，”他说，“我不想冒犯，迪恩，但你真的十分可爱，而她无疑十分乐意从一个Alpha眼皮底下把他的伴侣抢走。而且，如果她真的让你操了她，那么她的孩子有百分之九十的可能是个Beta。你知道，Beta比其他的孩子更加宝贵。她的丈夫是个Alpha，不能帮她生出个Beta来。实际上，他们的孩子很有可能都是Omega。”

 

迪恩坐下来，看着克劳利，思考着，“那么卡斯的父母呢？”他问，“他们都是Alpha，但却有了Alpha孩子。”

 

“娜奥美和扎克莱尔·诺瓦克不是普通的Alpha，”克劳利语气古怪地说，“把他们放到等式之外。”

 

“好吧，”但是迪恩却无法释怀，他很想知道诺瓦克们究竟为什么不一样，“你在做什么，克劳利？”

 

“在给娜奥美做礼物，”克劳利的语气变得正常冷静起来，“过来，让我展示给你看。”

 

迪恩走近了些，他看见那是一身华美的长裙。上面装饰着蓝色的宝石，与娜奥美眼睛的颜色一模一样，这将与她十分相称。长裙十分复杂，浑身上下都有钉子和折面，“哇哦。”他说。

 

“你知道怎么织蕾丝吗？”克劳利问。

 

“不知道，但你可以教我？”迪恩很喜欢编织的工作。

 

“好的，”克劳利从一叠布料下面拿出一个挺大的环状物体给他看，“这是个梭编枕，”他说，“看到底下的平面了吗？”他将它放到自己拥挤的床上，找出一个针垫和一捆线轴，“我在睡梦里都能做成这个，但你得练一会儿才能完全掌握。”他取来一张硬板纸，用铅笔在上面画出看似随意的点。

 

迪恩看着他将那张纸钉在梭编枕上，接着将跟多的钉子扣在他画点的地方。克劳利将所有的绳轴绑到了一起，将它们套在钉子上。“自己看着我，”他说，“我会放慢动作，让你在我编完第一英尺之后让你接手。这个叫做基层蕾丝，因为这个部分完成之后我们得从不同的方向在上面加东西。”

 

观察的过程十分有趣，克劳利用线在钉子两边绕来绕去，将纸张作为他的向导。过了几分钟之后蕾丝的形状已经出来了，看上去十分美丽。迪恩确认自己记住绳轴的顺序，在克劳利让开的时候，他很快就能接手他的工作。

 

“很好，”克劳利嘀咕，“你很有天赋，编蕾丝不是每个人都能干的事情。”

 

迪恩将精力集中在蕾丝上面，在接近尾端的时候，他拿起已经完成的部分将它往上扯，这样就能继续编下去。

 

“噢，棒极了，”克劳利赞美道，“你继续，亲爱的，做这件衣服得用上好多呢。”

 

迪恩喜欢这项工作，用一条丝绸线凭空编出一段蕾丝。他与克劳利一起工作了三个小时，在这段时间里克劳利完成了礼裙的大部分。他取过蕾丝，将它钉到墙上的软木板上，教迪恩怎么在上面加花纹，他们一起工作。他们完成得非常好，在到中间接缝的时候，克劳利只用了三针就把它连了起来。

 

“如果你不是注定要成为卡西迪奥的伴侣的话，迪恩，我会把你收作学徒的。”克劳利说着往回退了一步，欣赏着他们的工作，“你学编织技巧学得非常快。”

 

“我为什么不能两样都是呢？”迪恩说，“我喜欢这类东西，也有很多空闲时间。”

 

“那么，在你想要学新东西的时候不妨来找我，”克劳利说，“你想要给娜奥美的礼裙上绣点什么吗？女性通常喜欢多一点装饰。”

 

“你觉得她会喜欢什么样的？”迪恩问，打量着面前华美的蓝色布料。

 

“这是个冬天的礼裙，绣点雪花怎么样？”克劳利说。

 

“噢，没错，跟白色蕾丝搭配起来会很好看。”迪恩笑着说。

 

克劳利给了他一支软粉笔，“用这个画出你的设计，我能按照你的设计给你开针，这样就不用担心图案发生错误。”

 

他们工作了有将近四十五分钟，克劳利给了他六团白色的刺绣丝绸线和一根锋利的细针，“我觉得这些和我给你的刺绣架搭配起来会更好用。”他说。

 

“确实，”迪恩说，“要休息了吗？”

 

“早着呢。我今天还要给艾伦做厨房的窗帘，如果卡西迪奥今晚还没回来，来我这里跟我作伴，”克劳利开始收拾布料，“我得去问问艾伦她想要什么样的颜色，一会儿见。”

 

“再见，克劳利。”

 

迪恩把礼裙拿到卡西迪奥的房间，将它卡进刺绣架上。他工作了两个小时，绣好了七个雪花，突然听到楼下传来争执的声音。他探出脑袋，看见梅格在与一个跟她穿着相似的人打架。他猜那大概是管家。梅格终于无法忍受卡拉瑟斯了。

 

 迪恩下楼径直走入争端的两人之中，他用他的扇子做杠杆将圣亚当斯的管家弹到一边，对方摔到了前门附近。迪恩抓住梅格摇了摇她，“冷静下来，”他说，“发生了什么事？”

 

“他说我不适合做这份工作，”梅格喘着气，将脸上的头发扫去，“一个房子里不能有两个管家。”

 

“你是对的，”迪恩放开他，帮卡拉瑟斯站起身，“你应该去为诺瓦克夫人与老爷服务，”他命令道，“待在东侧，让他们给你指示。”

 

卡拉瑟斯开始抗议，迪恩将扇子举到他的鼻子下面，“不要反驳我，”他警告道，“我会把你连滚带爬地打出去，这是最后警告，卡拉瑟斯。”

 

“傲慢的Omega。”卡拉瑟斯嘀咕着，但开始走向通往东侧的门。

 

“没错，请一定牢记在心！”迪恩在他身后喊道。

 

掌声响起的时候，迪恩才意识到房子里大多数的佣人都聚集起来围观这场争执。他试图在掌声中摆出一副若无其事的样子，但还是对他们挥了挥手，“好了，好了，”他说，“梅格可以搞得定，应该让她大开杀戒的。”

 

梅格点点头，僵硬地回到了厨房。迪恩上了楼。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

 

** 作者笔记： **

特别感谢WarKitt3ns成为我的Beta！她补充了我漏掉的东西，改掉了不对的地方，她超棒的！

 

 

 

 

又是一个没有卡西迪奥的夜晚，迪恩憎恶自己对他的思念。他绣完了娜奥美裙子上的所有雪花，将它交给了克劳利。

 

“甜心，你做得棒极了，”克劳利说着用手抚摸着面积最大、最为精细的那个雪花，“她会爱死这个的。让我们把装饰的部分缝上去，然后一起拿给她，好吗？”

 

“好的。”迪恩坐在唯一一个没有被缝纫边角料侵占的椅子上。

 

“咋了？”克劳利一边将装饰性的白缎带钉在裙子的两侧，一边说道，“想卡西迪奥了？”

 

“是，”迪恩承认，“床太大了。”

 

克劳利点点头，开始了最后的缝纫工作，“我也有点想他，”他承认，“他让这个房子充满生机，不是吗？我肯定他今天就会回来了。顺便一说，萨曼德利奥已经到了，他住在他父母隔壁的房子里，大概正在生闷气呢。”

 

“你见过他了？”迪恩问。

 

“不，梅格告诉我的，”克劳利瞥了他一眼，“我看见你解决了他们的争执，那场景太好笑了。卡拉瑟斯就是个野兽，而你一把把他撂到地上，像他是个纸人似的。”

 

“我只是利用了他自己的身形，”迪恩说，“不过，等我到那里的时候，梅格已经打裂了他的嘴唇，给了他一个黑眼圈，她是个货真价实的拳击手。”

 

“她没有把刀捅到他的肋骨里，就已经很幸运了，”克劳利咯咯笑了起来，“可不能惹恼梅格。”

 

“还用说吗。”迪恩回答道。

 

五分钟之后，克劳利的工作完成了。他将裙子放进一个散发着广藿香味木盒里，里面垫着一张金色的纸片，它在里面塞了更多的纸，关上盒子，用银白色的布条绑了一个夸张的结，“让我们把这个送过去。”他说，快活地拍了拍迪恩的肩。

 

他们一进入东侧，卡拉瑟斯就拦下了他们，“你们要干什么？”他傲慢地说。

 

“我们想要拜访诺瓦克夫人。”克劳利刻意看着对方的黑眼圈。

 

 卡拉瑟斯鞠了个躬，退到娜奥美的门口敲了敲门，“诺瓦克夫人？裁缝克劳利和您长子的Omega嫔人前来拜访。”

 

“让他们进来。”娜奥美大声说道。

 

克劳利和迪恩进入她的房间，看见扎克莱尔也在里面，克劳利深深地鞠了个躬，将盒子交给娜奥美，“夫人，迪恩和我为您准备了一份礼物。”

 

“噢，我 _喜欢_ 礼物，”娜奥美吸了口气，她接过刻木盒子，抱在胸前，“这是什么场合？”

 

“您的到来，”克劳利笑着说，“我并不经常接到女性衣服的订单，但它们是我最喜欢设计的衣服，而迪恩的针线活无与伦比。除此之外，请让我大胆地说，您有着让人嫉妒的身材。制作这份礼物是十分享受的事情。”

 

“你可真是个大胆的小家伙。”娜奥美笑着说，她拉开蝴蝶结打开盒子，她优雅的手移开了包装纸。她拿出礼裙的时候，双眼因为震惊与愉悦大睁着，“噢，这太 _美丽_ 了！”她赞叹道，“亲爱的， _看看_ 这个！”她呼唤她的丈夫，“简直不可置信！”她愉快地用手抚摸布料，叹了口气，“这是顶级的布料，看看这个做工！”

 

克劳利再次鞠了个躬，迪恩笑了起来，“我们可以离开，为您缝制更多的衣服了吗，夫人？”他问，

 

“噢，我必须坚持如此！”娜奥美将裙子比到自己身上，像个小女孩一样开心地转了个圈。

 

“我希望看见我妻子穿红色的衣服，”扎克莱尔站了起来，“亮红色与她高贵的血统和热情相配，”他伸手将娜奥美搂紧，以一种令人嫉妒的娴熟将他们的身体贴到一起，“为她做一件红色的礼裙，克劳利，”他柔声命令道，“如果你还能让她这么高兴，我会给你一只弗里斯马。[1]”

 

“没问题，”克劳利说，他拉住迪恩的手臂，将他往后拉到门边，“日安。”

 

到了走廊里，克劳利弯腰无声地大笑起来，他撞了迪恩的肩膀两次，“让我们来给她做一件红色的舞会礼裙，让所有遇见她的年轻小花都自惭形愧，”他说，“我想让她闪耀全场，而且，我也很想要他说的那匹马。”

 

迪恩笑了起来，勾住克劳利的手臂，“想要现在开始吗？”

 

“好的，”克劳利说，他将他们带出东侧，走过龇牙咧嘴的卡拉瑟斯，“我们会为她献上最好的精品，我需要参考一下我的图样，设计出能打倒她在下个社交季遇到的所有人的衣服，”他对迪恩咧了咧嘴，脸上带着狡猾的笑容，“或许超过百分之四十的部分都能用蕾丝，来展示她完美的身体曲线？”

 

迪恩点头同意，但他不明白为什么克劳利总是在强调娜奥美的外形。她确实是一个好看的成熟女性，但也并不是过分地耀眼。

 

他们回到克劳利的房间进行设计，最终设计出了一件血红色的礼裙，在上面加上蕾丝。迪恩画出了蜘蛛网的草稿，克劳利将它变成蕾丝的图样。在克劳利进行量裁，钉布和计划的时候，迪恩开始编蕾丝。

 

迪恩在任务中放松下来，享受着蕾丝穿梭的过程。他用了白色的线，因为克劳利说他们可以把编好的蕾丝染成他们想要的颜色。他沉浸在克劳利温暖房间的安静氛围之中，专注在工作之中。他感觉很好，坐在另一个人身边做事情，不必动用耳朵或眼睛。

 

“你真的很棒，”克劳利一边检查着迪恩的工作一边说，“教你做事情是一件很愉快的事情，迪恩，我喜欢你在专注做事时的谨慎与细心。”他抚摸着迪恩完成的作品，“你是多么与众不同啊。”

 

“我喜欢纺织工作，”迪恩对他说，“我可以为羊剃毛，梳好羊毛，搓好毛线之后编织。桑尼很快就让我负责起其他男孩的衣物，能够制作温暖衣服表达自己在乎，我猜这是我兴趣的由来。”

 

克劳利用手托着迪恩的下巴，庄重而温和地打量着他，“有三件东西能向别人展示你对他们的爱，”他说，“食物、衣服和庇护。到目前为止，你已经展现了你在衣服与食物上令人尊敬的技能，我觉得你也能为别人提供庇护。但是对于我喜爱的技能来说，你在衣服和布料上的天赋让你成为了我最喜欢的人。”他亲了亲迪恩的额头，笑着往后退了一步，“用你的才能为我找个好Alpha，”他命令道，“我需要一个。”

 

“好的。”迪恩回以微笑，继续开始工作。

 

他们忙活了大半天，将娜奥美的礼裙完成了一半。迪恩打了个招呼出去上厕所，接着到厨房里看看艾伦在做什么事。他发现正她大喊大叫地将她的助手们赶出去，他坐在她的料理台上，她看了他一眼，用胯骨靠着切割桌。

 

“他们一点用处都没有。”她抱怨道，倒了一杯水大口喝了下去。

 

“没有厨房天赋？”迪恩问。

 

“一点都没有，”她确认道，“我讨厌被人们包围，还不得不解释每一件要做的事情，”她直起腰，将杯子放下，擦了擦脑袋，“我派凯文和乔一起去捕猎，还有两天就到赏金狩猎日了，我需要用火鸡和鹿肉招待老爷的父母。”

 

“赏金狩猎日是什么？”迪恩问。

 

“保佑你，在槃国还叫美利坚的时候，这个节日被称作感恩节。”艾伦告诉他，“人们用暴食和暴睡来庆祝这一天。你在这一天醒来，大吃大喝，回到床上，睡过头，再开始大吃大喝。不过显然只有富有的人们才不用煮饭洗碟子。”艾伦仿佛被恶心到了似的抖了抖裙子，“诺瓦克老爷从不参与，他平时吃得也不是很多。但是佣人们会庆祝，而我从来都没法儿休息。所有的节日都必须用食物庆祝。”

 

“唔，卡斯还没有回来，所以你可以让我来准备，自己休息一下，”迪恩说，“我很乐意这么做，艾伦。这能让我保持忙碌，不那么思念卡斯。”

 

“真的吗，迪恩？”艾伦看起来满心期待。

 

“真的，”迪恩轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，“让我找些纸笔来，写下你觉得应该准备的菜式。我可以搞定的，你给自己放个假。”

 

 “噢，谢谢你。”艾伦叹了口气。

 

迪恩走上楼拿纸笔，路过克劳利的房间的时候跟他说裙子的工期必须拖延几天。他回到厨房，写下艾伦认为合适节日的菜式。接着，他告诉她回家去，他可以在计划赏金狩猎日的时候准备三餐。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

两天很快就过去了，迪恩抛弃了卡西迪奥的卧室，睡在厨房火炉前面 的草席上。他不想让唐或麦吉进来污染这里的用具或是捣乱。乔和凯文猎回了十二只火鸡，迪恩想在外面用艾伦的深炒锅把它们全部煮熟，这样不用用掉太多时间。他很高兴两人能帮忙帮他为火鸡去毛除内脏。

 

他在自己的旧房间里找到了菜谱，然后发现烤派的过程其实十分有趣。他做了南瓜和苹果派，把一整个苹果派留给了比尔。凯文准备好桌子，在迪恩完成了之后把菜搬上桌。甜土豆泥、烤土豆、野生稻米和热肉卷首先被送了出去。

 

“所有人都在垂涎食物，”凯文轻声叹了口气，“我是说，所有人。老诺瓦克们也跟我们一起吃。我觉得我们加起来得招待一百人，迪恩。”

 

“我已经做完了六只烤鸡，十分钟之后另外六个也会做好，让他们先开始吃吧，”迪恩说，手臂因为碾压甜土豆而疲倦。他满头大汗，浑身黏糊糊的，十分渴望洗澡。他一点都不想吃自己做的东西，光是想起来就让他恶心，“把这些火鸡拿出去之后再回来，帮我把烤鹿肉装盘。”

 

凯文把火鸡拿了出去，又回来拿另外六只。在整个房子的人愉快地用晚餐的时候，迪恩和凯文开始为他们上鹿肉。接着下来是五卷面包卷配黄油。

 

“该死，可真是累人，”凯文栽到切割桌的椅子上，“接下来干嘛？”

 

“蔓越莓酱。”迪恩顿了顿。

 

“那是啥？”不过他还是开始在托盘上装上小瓦罐。

 

“我在菜谱里找到的东西，”迪恩疲惫地回答，“原来是个叫感恩节的东西的传统食物，我看到的第一眼就很感兴趣，所以就做了。”

 

凯文带着托盘走了出去，又回到厨房里，“娜奥美很喜欢，”他嘀咕，“扎克莱尔也是。”

 

“那么就算值得了，”迪恩笑着说，“你出去让她喂你吃饭，凯文。她喜欢这么干，你也需要这个。”

 

“你不需要我在这里陪你吗？”凯文说。

 

“我差不多要完成了，只剩下给他们上派。我需要洗个澡，换身衣服。”他将围裙取下来，丢到水池里，“现在，去吧。从女家长那里学一学正确的吃饭方式，拿张垫子。”

 

“好的，迪恩，”凯文悄声同意。

 

迪恩步履沉重地回到楼上，他打开门，发现卡斯脸朝下躺在床上，睡得正熟。他的心跳因为这一周第一次看见对方而猛烈跳动起来。他轻声关上门，蹑手蹑脚地走到床边，在书桌旁换了衣服。换完之后，他小心地坐在床脚，看着他的未婚夫。

 

卡西 _脏兮兮_ 的，衣服上有好几处撕裂的地方。他上等的细麻布衬衫背后破了两个大洞，参差不齐的指甲下面藏着污垢。卡西迪奥沉沉地呼吸着，完全沉浸在睡眠之中，迪恩觉得甚至不需要在他身边轻声动作。一家之主在很久之内都不会醒来。

 

迪恩在陶瓷的清洁盆里清洗了自己的脸和手，并把它们擦干净。他合上床帘，以免外人在进入房间的时候看到卡西迪奥。他离开房间，关好门，心中带着留恋离开。回到厨房之后，他产生一阵落泪的冲动，却完全不明白为什么。

 

乔进入了厨房，他将自己收拾干净，“这一餐非常的美味，迪恩，”她赞美道，“妈妈自己也很享受，谢谢你做的一切，让她可以与家人朋友一起来享受，这对我们来说十分重要。”

 

迪恩勉强对她微笑，把派盛到盘子上，“你可以把这个拿出去以示对我的感谢，”他说，“叫你爸爸在回家之前先来这里，好吗？”

 

“好的，”她同意道，扬起一个笑容，“你给他烤了个派，不是吗？”

 

“没错，而且是特别定制的。”迪恩回答道，“我的馅料弄得刚刚好。”

 

迪恩坐在温暖安静的厨房里，过一会儿他得洗很多盘子，会耗费掉好几个小时。不过没关系，卡西迪奥或许会睡得更久。

 

为什么他的主人如此狼狈不堪，像是他被抢劫了一样。他并不是去镇子里拜访律师去了。卡西迪奥对他说了谎。

 

噢，所以这就是为什么他想落泪。

 

迪恩忙活着在水池里准备好热肥皂水，女仆开始将脏碗盘送进来，将甜点拿出去。迪恩让其中两个女孩儿来帮他洗碗，他没有心思当好人。

 

两个小时很快过去了。迪恩拦住梅格，让她在卡西迪奥的房间里准备热水澡，但没有告诉她主人已经回来了。她保证威尔克斯和弗拉迪会负责，赞美了他多汁的火鸡，走到了外面去。

 

一个小时过后厨房已经被清理干净，迪恩愉快地离开了。他回到卧室，正好遇见威尔克斯，他正在往浴缸里倒最后一桶热水。他的火鸡再次得到了赞美，显然之前没人想到它们是可以油炸的。

 

迪恩关上门，倚在上面。天啊，他累坏了。他以纯粹的意志力支持自己向前走去，打开床帘。卡西迪奥动也不动，迪恩慢慢地将他反过来，仔细看了他一眼。天哪，他真是脏得一塌糊涂。

 

迪恩脱掉卡西迪奥撕破的衬衫丢到火炉中，也把他沾满血迹的领巾烧了。对方浑身上下布满了刮痕与淤青，但是任何严重的伤口。他跪下来脱掉卡西迪奥破旧的靴子，把它们放在角落，又把散发着异味的袜子脱了下来，也丢到了火炉中。他的裤子也毁了，于是他让它也加入柴火的一员。

 

迪恩低头看着卡西迪奥赤裸的、伤痕累累的身体，不明白究竟发生了什么事。他看着他漂亮的老二，即使是软着的时候也是这么大，十分有吸引力。

 

迪恩将卡西迪奥抱起来，将他带向浴缸。他花了点力气让他们俩安全地进入里面，自己撑在卡西迪奥身后，享受着温暖的感觉。

 

不过他最终还是得开始清洗的工作，迪恩让卡西迪奥靠在浴缸的一边，小心轻柔地开始清洗他。他不得不用上指甲刷来清洗他的脏指甲，并且花了二十分钟才把他的头发清洗干净。他的头发恶心地发油，知道洗第三次的时候才打出肥皂来。

 

迪恩将卡西迪奥带出浴缸，让他坐在一张靠近火炉的椅子上，在他的大腿上盖了一条毛巾。他将他们俩都擦干净，将克劳利给他的烙痕准备的药膏拿出来。药膏的味道闻上去跟他记忆中一样糟糕。他给卡西迪奥身上所有的伤痕都上了药。

 

他为他的主人穿上柔软的棉布裤子，将他抱回床上，将床帘再次合上。他摇了摇铃，让人将热水去出去，并迅速地穿上了干净衣服。

 

这次上来的是彼得森和贝恩斯，他们看了看肮脏的洗澡水，盯着迪恩，“煮饭真的是这么脏的活计吗？”贝恩斯说。

 

“我把我的衣服也洗了，”迪恩撒谎道，“没必要让大家辛苦。谢谢你们来帮忙。”

 

“噢，我们不在意的，”彼得森笑着说，“能帮我们燃烧一下你给我们做的美味食物。”

 

迪恩勉强笑了一下，“嘿，你们会把脏水倒在哪里？”如果麦吉想要迪恩或卡西迪奥的脏衣服，那么她很有可能也会想要他们的洗澡水。

 

“我们会把它倒到厕所里，冲掉里面的味道，”彼得森说，“剩余的水就直接倒进土地里。实际上，现在也差不多到清洗厕所的时候了。”

 

迪恩点点头，坐到了火炉旁边。他们在二十分钟之后完成了工作，迪恩将浴缸擦干净，锁上了卧室门。

 

卡西迪奥纹丝未动。如果不是因为他一起一伏的胸膛，迪恩几乎都开始怀疑他是不是死去了。他熄灭蜡烛和油灯，跟他一起躺到床上。他的Alpha身上散发着热量，。他贴紧对方，闭上眼睛，没几分钟后就睡着了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩闻着刮胡肥皂的松香味醒来。他将床帘掀开，看见卡西迪奥站在洗漱盆前，举着剃须刀对着他一周没刮的胡子。

 

 

“我几乎十分确定我上床的时候不是干净的。”卡西迪奥没有回头。

 

“我清洗了你。”迪恩说。

 

“谢谢你，迪恩。”卡西迪奥悄声说道。他没有试图解释，而迪恩则没有立场询问。

 

迪恩下了床，“让我给你说说最近发生的事情，”他说着走向衣柜，喉咙因为受伤与愤怒感到哽咽，“新的佣人们在制造混乱。圣亚当斯的管家卡拉瑟斯完全跟梅格相处不来。他们在楼梯口打了一架，我打断了他们，让他去照顾你父母去了。”

 

迪恩选了一条黑色的丝绸裤子和一件之前没有穿过的碧绿色和服，将它们丢到床上，“我跟你母亲待了一会儿，你父亲和比尔去捕了湖里的亚洲鲤。萨曼德利奥已经到了，但是我还没见过他。他的仆人史塔克们绝对不安好心。我在洗我们的脏衣服的时候，麦吉来了洗衣房。克劳利觉得她想用我们的衣服来做法事。他在他们离开的时候溜进他们的房间寻找他们行恶的证据。”

 

迪恩顿了顿，想看看卡西迪奥是否有什么要说的，但卡西迪奥依然不愿面对他，一直保持沉默，“我和克劳利一直在忙活，”迪恩继续道，“我跟他也待了一阵，帮他替你母亲做衣服。你的父亲答应给克劳利，如果他为娜奥美做一件红裙子，就给他一直弗里斯马。”卡西迪奥继续沉默着，迪恩眯起眼睛。

 

他想要吓一吓卡西迪奥。

 

“还有，麦吉·史塔克提出要跟我上床。”他说。

 

卡西迪奥的手滑了一下，他咒骂了一句，然后飞快地拿起一条毛巾捂到脸上，转过身来，“她干了什么？”他的声音低沉而愤怒。

 

“显然，他和唐在夜晚经常上你弟弟的床，”迪恩说，“她想我加入他们享乐派对。”

 

卡西迪奥盯着迪恩。

 

迪恩摊开双手，“我发誓我没有说谎，”他走近卡西迪奥，将他的手从脸上拉开。他割得并不深，但伤口依然在流血，“我们刚刚庆祝了赏金狩猎日，留下了许多食物，你可以吃一餐不同寻常的早餐，卡西迪奥。”

 

卡西迪奥低下眼睑，听见自己的全名，而非迪恩给他熟悉而友好的昵称，然后第一次对上了迪恩的眼神，“迪恩……”

 

迪恩退后一步，给他递了一些止血的纸巾，为他擦干净，然后离开了卡西迪奥的空间，“不管怎样，你早上还是可以喝点咖啡的。”迪恩说着，迅速地穿好衣服。

 

卡西迪奥叹了口气，继续开始刮胡子。

 

好吧，也就只能这样了。

 

迪恩离开了他，燃烧着沮丧和受伤。他满腔怒火地大步走着，来到厨房，开始倒腾锅碗瓢盆，想要找到咖啡壶。他掀开咖啡壶的盖子，在上面放入磨好的咖啡粉，把它重重地摔到炉子上，从水壶里往里面倒热水。接着，他不得开始清理他制造出来的混乱，这只加重了他的坏脾气。

 

迪恩准备了一盘剩下的火鸡和甜土豆泥。他将加热了的土豆泥倒在冷肉上面，切了一片面包，倒好咖啡，然后将托盘拿上了楼。

 

卡西迪奥穿好了一身外出的衣服，在他将托盘放到书桌上的时候瞥着他看，“你今天要做什么呢，迪恩？”他柔声问道。

 

迪恩想给他一耳光，他不被允许问对方同样的问题，他甚至不应该询问卡西迪奥去过哪里，跟谁在一起，他厌恶这个，“我会跟克劳利一起完成你母亲的红裙子。”他僵硬地说。

 

“你对我十分生气。”卡西迪奥说。

 

“我很高兴你回家了，”迪恩回答，“这间房子没了你感觉很不一样。”

 

卡西迪奥喝着咖啡，轻轻地皱着眉头。他的眼神落到了自己的新羽毛笔上，身体停止了动作。

 

“克劳利要我烧了你的旧羽毛笔，”迪恩说，“你在用过发刷和梳子之后也要马上清理，脏衣服只能交给我来洗。”

 

卡西迪奥慢慢地点了点头，“他在保护我不受共情魔法的伤害，”他说，“你也在保护我。”

 

“不要小瞧史塔克们，”迪恩说，“你离开的时候将用过的餐具锁在屋子里，把沾着你的血的毛巾烧了。你得自己把你用过的水和排泄物倒到外面的厕所里，不然就让我来做。”

 

卡西迪奥盯了迪恩好一段时间，“如果他们已经制造了这么多恐惧，那么他们就不可以留下，”他保证道，“我的弟弟离开了他的私人暖床也可以存活。”

 

“决定由你来做，就……请一定当心。”迪恩说。

 

“我会的，迪恩。”卡西迪奥保证道，他眼里的尖锐消失了。

 

“好吧，唔，那一会儿见。”迪恩说，“现在我得去帮克劳利拿到他那匹名贵的马了。”

 

“好的。”卡西迪奥回答，慢慢地转向了他的那盘食物。

 

迪恩怒火中烧地离开。他来到克劳利的房间，在裁缝告诉他门没锁之后走了进去。他甩上门，克劳利惊了一下，“他在昨天晚餐时间回来了，”他说，“浑身都是伤口，脏兮兮的，衣服全都撕裂了。在脱衣服和洗澡的时候都没有醒来，甚至在我把他放回床上的时候也没有。他也不愿意说他到哪里去了。”

 

克劳利看向天花板，眼睛在思考的时候来回动着，“你有注意到他收拾的行李吗？或许在什么显眼的地方看到过？”

 

“不，我没注意到，”迪恩想了一会儿说道，“实际上，我觉得他穿着跟离开那天同样的衣服，你觉得他去了他的俱乐部吗？”

 

 “我不知道，”克劳利用手指理了理自己的短发，“我不建议为此沮丧太久，迪恩，他或许最终还是会告诉你的。但如果你一直表现不好，或许他就更不愿意开口了。”

 

“没错，”迪恩走向他的蕾丝板，开始他昨天没有完成的工作，“只是……我以为我们已经十分亲密了，”他抱怨道，“他告诉我他需要去镇子里处理法律事务，他说了谎。我不喜欢被欺骗。”

 

“没人喜欢，”克劳利说，“但是，他特地要求我在他离开的时候陪伴你，他在乎你。试着不要太难过了。”

 

“好吧，克劳利。”迪恩嘀咕。他专注于自己的工作上，试着将对卡西迪奥的愤怒放到一边。

 

他和克劳利在礼裙上花了好几个小时，迪恩织完了蕾丝，克劳利开始在火炉边的一个小锅里用手染色。迪恩兴致勃勃地看着他，“黑色染料是怎么弄出来的？”

 

“黑色很难染出来，”克劳利告诉他，“这只是很深很深的红色，看起来像黑色一样。如果娜奥美接受了这件礼裙并且经常穿上的话，蕾丝很快就会褪色。她得把它送回来让我重新染色。有的时候褪色的染料会呈现一些有趣的效果，衣服主人会选择放着它不管。我真的很像在这件衣服上用上木炭色，但是却没有合适的颜料。”

 

“唔，”迪恩递给他一根搅拌棒，“如果你想要这个染料看上去像红色，难道不应该加点水吗？”

 

“通常是这样的，但是这种染料比较特殊。普通的红色是从茜草或者类似的植物上得来的，”克劳利看了看架子上的时钟，“让我们煮它一个小时再拿出来。同时，你需要一剂热潮抑制剂。卡西迪奥的归来让你产生了结合冲动。”

 

迪恩手里很快就出现了一杯尝上去糟糕透顶的东西，他将它喝完，用火炉上的水壶洗了杯子。

 

“去躺一会儿，”克劳利说，“把东西从床上扫下来就好。”他指了指他的床，上面铺满了布料和工具，“你依然十分恼怒，这里全是你生气的味道。压抑你的感受不会让它消失。睡一会儿吧。”

 

迪恩抱怨着为自己腾出空间，蜷在床上，睡了过去。不知道过了多久，他被卡西迪奥的声音吵醒了。

 

“他还好吗？”

 

“他为你神秘的消失而感到生气，他理应如此，”克劳利悄声说，“我不被允许纠正你的行为，但是迪恩理应得到更好的对待。”

 

“是的，我知道。”卡西迪奥说

 

“他和梅格在你离开的时候管理着别墅，”在一阵沉默之后，克劳利说，“我们因为唐和麦吉·史塔克的存在而十分焦虑。”

 

“只要一个理由，我就会杀了他们，”卡西迪奥说，“我不会因为巫术而杀人，不然 _你_ 就得死。”

 

“你已经知晓我的秘密了不是？”

 

 “而我想你也知道我的，”卡西迪奥说，“谢谢你帮助迪恩来应对我。”

 

“那支羽毛笔……”克劳利柔声说，“那样太愚蠢了，你不可以这样冒险。”

 

“我猜我以后不会了，”卡西迪奥说，“你能再照看迪恩几个小时吗？我得骑马去趟仓库，为我母亲取些蜂蜜。”

 

“我总是很乐意跟迪恩待在一起的，”克劳利说，“如果我有机会的话，我每分每秒都会像个老母鸡一样照顾他。在我来看，他需要被宠爱。他已经太习惯被人们利用，不知道自己值得更好的。”

 

卡西迪奥没有再说什么。迪恩听见门被关上的声音。克劳利给他盖了一张毯子，开始生火，口里哼着小曲。

 

克劳利知道卡西迪奥的秘密，而迪恩不知道。同时，卡西迪奥当面将克劳利称作女巫。

 

迪恩最终重新睡着了。他醒来的时候感到有些晕头转向，发现一些布料落到了他身上。他摆脱身上乱七八糟的东西，坐起身来，怒视着克劳利，“你晚上是怎么睡的？”他问，“我差不多要被闷死了。”

 

“实际上，我睡得不是很多，”克劳利对他说，“蕾丝已经干了，过来看看。”

 

迪恩强迫自己嗜睡的肌肉开始动作，他走下床靠近对方，“噢，”他说，“黑色看起来好看多了。”蜘蛛网的线条十分显眼，闪烁着只有丝绸才拥有的光泽。

 

“确实，”克劳利同意道，“让我把它缝到衣服上，然后把成品拿给娜奥美。我想要那匹马。”

 

“弗里斯马有什么特别的？”迪恩问道，他看着克劳利迅速熟练地将类似缝到了礼裙上。

 

“它们美丽、强壮，操蛋的贵。”克劳利说，让迪恩笑了起来，“你的Alpha拥有五只，他最喜欢的就是陪你一起去Omega学校的那匹。”

 

迪恩在那个时候觉得卡西迪奥拥有一只很棒的马。他对马一点都不了解，但那一匹还是让他印象深刻。

 

“他会养殖更多吗？”迪恩问。

 

“我不知道。”克劳利说，“我从来没有考虑过。但是说实话，迪恩，他可能会的。在世界末日那段时期有一群忧心忡忡的人保留了每一种马种，但只有富人能够继续他们的工作。你可以去拜访一下鲍比，问一问他。”

 

“我会找机会去的。”

 

克劳利在十分钟之后完成了，他将给娜奥美的礼物用纸、木盒和缎带包好。他们一起走下楼来到别墅的东侧，发现卡拉瑟斯站在走廊上，表情冷漠而不耐烦。

 

管家长长地看了一眼，然后告知他们的到来。迪恩想要对他吐舌头，但控制住了自己。

 

迪恩因为眼前的景象笑了起来。娜奥美的脚搭在扎克莱尔的大腿上，对方正在把她的脚趾涂成深红色，与裙子的颜色搭配起来。眼前的场景十分可爱。显然，红色会让扎克莱尔激动，因为他闻上去有Alpha兴奋的味道，娜奥美也是。

 

迪恩再次对Alpha的味道感到了困惑。卡西迪奥是他遇见的第一个闻起来没有恶臭的Alpha，而他父母的味道也并不令人感到冒犯。

 

克劳利将盒子放到娜奥美身边，“您的裙子，夫人，”他说，“迪恩也帮忙制作了这个，如果不是因为他的话，我没法儿当面给您送上这份礼物，得等到您离开之后才能寄给您。”

 

扎克莱尔合上指甲油，微笑着看娜奥美迫切地拆掉缎带，“这是我指定的红裙子？”

 

“是的，先生，”克劳利笑着说，“我觉得你们俩都会很满意的。”

 

娜奥美拿出裙子，吸了口气，“噢，克劳利，迪恩！”

 

扎克莱尔吹了声口哨，“干得好，男孩儿们。这太漂亮了，我等不及想看她穿上。她会让整个茶会坠入地狱的。”

 

“看看这蕾丝！”娜奥美从床上滚下来带着裙子跳舞，“我喜欢蜘蛛网的花纹！”

 

克劳利对迪恩眨了眨一只眼睛。

 

“我向你承诺了一匹马，”扎克莱尔在纸上写了些什么，在最底下签上名字，用他的徽章戒指盖上红蜡，让它具有法律效应，“卡西迪奥会带你去我们买马的人那里，需要花上三天路途，你得准备一下。”

 

克劳利鞠了个躬，“谢谢你，诺瓦克老爷。”

 

“只要我妻子高兴就值得。”他愉快地说。

 

迪恩和克劳利匆忙离开，因为屋子里的气味意味着两位Alpha准备用彼此的身体庆祝一番。到达楼上之后，克劳利对着迪恩咧了咧嘴，“他甚至给了我一匹种马，”他说，“到目前为止与诺瓦克家族的联系给我带来了很大的利益。”

 

“没错，”迪恩说，“我同意你的说法。”

 

克劳利冷静了一点，“你感觉还好吗，迪恩？”

 

“我在耍孩子脾气，”迪恩说，“我会好的，我发誓。”

 

“想知道你伴侣的去向并不孩子气，”克劳利说，“如果你需要交谈的话就来找我，好吗？我现在需要小睡一觉。”

 

“谢谢你，”迪恩说，“我觉得我可以在卡西迪奥的房间里躲一会儿。这么干活可真是累人。”

 

克劳利笑着拍了拍他的手臂。

 

迪恩想要去打开房门锁，却发现门是开着的。他推开门，看见里面有一个他不认识的男人。他倒在卡西迪奥的床上，手里拿着一本书，卡西迪奥的衣服丢得到处都是。他对那个男人惊讶地张开了嘴，对方回了一个两分无聊一分恼怒的表情，“你难道是农场里长大的吗，Omega？关上那该死的门。”

 

 迪恩进入卧室，但没有关上门，“你是谁？”

 

“萨曼德利奥·诺瓦克，你又是谁？”对方立刻反问。

 

“我是你哥哥的未婚夫，”迪恩对他说，“为什么你把他的衣服弄得到处都是？”

 

“我想找一条深色的领巾，”萨曼德利奥解释道，拿起一条酒红色的领巾，“你是我哥哥的选择，真的假的？你看起来有点太高，对于一个生育者来说也有点太大只。”年轻人吸了吸鼻子，“我喜欢小个一点儿的。”

 

迪恩不知道要如何回答。虽然他喜欢带上床的Omega有特定的类型，但坐在床上盯着他看的Alpha身材并不十分高大。他身材瘦弱，看起来大概二十岁的样子，眼睛是与卡西迪奥相似的蓝色，但并不完全一样。他十分英俊，但并不显眼。他的味道也不让迪恩感到难受。

 

“你难道要这样一直盯着我吗？”萨曼德利奥问道。

 

“他可能在疑惑为什么你毁了我的卧室，”卡西迪奥突然在迪恩身后说道，“你把你拿出来的东西都放回去，德利，立刻。”

 

萨曼德利奥翻了个白眼，站起身来。他开始抓起衣服，将它们随意塞到抽屉里，“我也很高兴见到你，卡西迪奥。”

 

“你是怎么进来的？”卡西迪奥走进来问道。

 

“我翘了锁，”萨曼德利奥大言不惭地说，“我猜如果我余生都要被软禁在这里的话，我好歹可以进入每一间屋子。”

 

“你猜错了。”卡西迪奥对他说，“如果我再在这里见到你，或者是发现任何你进入过的痕迹的话，我就用马鞭抽你。”

 

“看来定期上床没有改善你的脾气，”年轻人说着甩上抽屉，没有理会从里面溢出来的衣服，“如果你不打算把他锁到你房间里的话，为什么要买一个Omega呢？耶稣啊。”

 

“不要亵神，也不要侮辱迪恩。”卡西迪奥向他怒吼，让萨曼德利奥瑟缩了一下，“我的私人关系与你毫不相干，我的衣服也不属于你。”他将那条酒红色的领巾从萨曼德利奥手中夺了过来，“我不在乎用什么方法，无论自愿或是被迫，你在这里得学会基本的礼貌。”

 

“上帝，你真他妈是个恶霸！”萨曼德利奥喊了回去，但声音并不那么大，没有跟卡西迪奥一样的威慑力，“你已经五年没有见过我了，而我们重逢不到两分钟你就变成了个原始人！”

 

愤怒的味道开始侵袭迪恩，虽然他知道自己不是愤怒的中心或原因，但依然不得不退到一边，反抗着想要双膝着地的冲动。

 

“是你让我 _变成_ 了原始人，”卡西迪奥低吼着，“这世界不欠你什么，德利，而你却一直相信如此。你 _浑身_ 都是酒味，你那身衣服也至少两天没洗了。你到底在干什么？藏在你的房间里用酒精灌溉你的良心？”

 

“你又在干什么？”萨曼德利奥问到，大张着双臂，“噢，我忘记你是那个完美的儿子，大家都喜爱你！你一点都不了解我和我的想法！”他伸手指向迪恩，“你甚至得到了一个Omega，因为你那发育迟钝的性冲动终于突破了界限。我都不被允许购买一个Omega，而你甚至一直被鼓励如此！”

 

迪恩受不了了，他完全退出房间，逃到克劳利那里。喊叫声变得越来越大，即使他走得越来越远。克劳利的房门是开着的，他正靠在门框上，想要看看喊叫声是怎么回事。

 

“是萨曼德利奥，”迪恩说着走进房里，“他自己进了卡斯的房间。”

 

“好吧，事情 _可不能_ 继续这么下去，毕竟他那可恶的仆人正迫不及待地想要得到一家之主的衣物，”克劳利嘀咕着关上门，“你需要一杯热茶，锡兰茶怎么样？”

 

“随便什么都行，”迪恩的双手在颤抖，他拉出一张椅子，重重地沉在里面，“妈的，我讨厌Alpha的怒火。”

 

“可不是嘛。”克劳利附和道。

 

沉重的脚步声和摔打声从走廊传来，萨曼德利奥的喊叫声变得越来越大，然后一切安静了下来，无比的安静。迪恩听见了奔跑的脚步声，有人冲下楼梯走出大门。卡西迪奥有力的脚步声和硬皮靴子敲在地上的声响靠近了克劳利的房门。

 

卡西迪奥敲了敲门，将门打开，“迪恩，你还好吗？”

 

“没事，卡斯。”迪恩悄声说道，眼睛看着地面。

 

“ _不，他不好_ ，”克劳利发了火，吓了迪恩一跳，“他这一天本来就够糟糕的，而你弟弟让他更加难过。询问他的状况并不能让他好起来。进来跟我们喝茶，在你再问出蠢问题之前先喝一杯。”

 

卡西迪奥重重地关上门，走过克劳利，瞪了他一眼，然后坐到迪恩身边的椅子上。迪恩立刻滑到地板上，坐在卡西迪奥的脚边，无声地要求自己想要的东西。卡西迪奥修长的手指滑进了他的头发，他享受地闭上了眼睛。

 

“我很抱歉，迪恩，”卡西迪奥柔声说，“我得很遗憾的告诉你，你会经常看到我和我弟弟起冲突。他被带到这里，好让我纠正他放荡的行为。我也同意为我父母做这件事情，因为萨曼德利奥正在向地狱全速前进。”

 

卡西迪奥从克劳利那里接过一杯茶，喝了一口，立刻喂给了迪恩。迪恩想念这个，如此的想念，以至于泪水开始聚集在他的眼眶。

 

“迪恩，这不是因为你，”卡西迪奥说，将他的情绪误认为是他弟弟的影响，“萨曼德利奥憎恨所有人，甚至于他自己。请不要往心里去。”

 

“我不会的，卡斯。”迪恩呢喃。

 

他们安静了一会儿，享受着美味的红茶。喝完茶之后，卡西迪奥将空杯子放到一叠书上的茶托上，“克劳利，这里一片混乱，”他说，“你需要一个大一点的房间。搬到那个挨着迪恩和我的房间里，那里要大多了。”

 

“你确定你想让一个聪明绝顶的裁缝靠得那么近吗？”克劳利说。

 

“不，尤其你还是个喜欢挑我刺儿的家伙，”卡西迪奥说，“但是，迪恩喜欢你，你也明白是非，我想要你亲近他。”

 

“我同意这笔交易。”克劳利轻松地答应道。

 

 卡西迪奥站起身来，“跟我来，迪恩。”他说。

 

迪恩跟着卡西迪奥回到他的卧室。

 

“穿上些暖和的衣服，”卡西迪奥命令道，“我要带你到房子外面去。我们需要自由的交谈，但在别墅里面是做不到的。”

 

迪恩在他身上的丝绸裤子外面又套了一条裤子，穿上一件海军衬衫，将系带系紧。在卡西迪奥递给他一件自己的大衣的时候，迪恩对上了他的视线。这件温暖的驳尾山羊绒外套十分厚重昂贵，上面散发着卡西迪奥美妙的气味。

 

“我的靴子你应该能穿。”卡西迪奥柔声说。

 

迪恩穿上袜子，选了一双高直膝盖的老旧硬皮靴子。它们感觉很古怪，但并不是太紧。他站起身穿上大衣，感觉有些不自在，但卡西迪奥的味道安抚了他。他扭头将鼻子埋在柔软的布料里吸了口气。他不在意被看到这么做。

 

卡西迪奥将扇子递给他，迪恩把它们勾在外套的腰带上。卡西迪奥接着打开一个抽屉，拿了些火柴和一个蜂蜡做的蜡烛，放到自己的口袋里。他取下自己的斗篷穿上，将迪恩带出房间，走到楼下。

 

他们在厨房停留了一会儿。卡西迪奥给小包裹里放了点腰果，跟火柴一起放到口袋里。他又拿了一个酒杯与一张尼龙手帕。艾伦看着他们，没有说话，或许是感到他们此刻的心情太过私人，不愿被人打扰，又或者是她听见了卡西迪奥和他弟弟的争吵。

 

卡西迪奥在酒窖里也停留了一阵，拿了一大瓶藏酒。接着他勾起迪恩的手肘，开始往湖边走去。

 

落雪让迪恩感到平静。巨大的、软绵绵的雪花懒洋洋地飘下来，陪伴着他们的路途，低处的地面已经开始积雪。他对卡西迪奥的外套与靴子感到感激，并却很高兴卡西迪奥还没有开始说话。沉默地行走是一件很抚慰人心的事情。

 

最终，卡西迪奥将迪恩带到了小船屋里，他拿出一个吊着一只钥匙的钥匙环，打开了门。接着，他将钥匙递给了迪恩。这显示了他对这件可爱的老旧小屋的所有权。迪恩笑着把钥匙放进了口袋里。

 

屋子里面的木质家具问候着迪恩。房间中间放着一张大书桌，旁边是火炉，柴火和火炉铁架，屋子里面没有多余的装饰。不过窗户上装着百叶帘，窗页被一条长木合拢。

 

卡西迪奥将红酒和杯子放在桌上，取出蜡烛点燃，然后关上门。迪恩看着他生火，助燃碎木和柴火已经放在了火炉铁架之间。火很快就烧了起来，一阵暖流赶走了屋里的寒气。迪恩脱下了外套，将它铺在木质沙发上当坐垫，然后坐在上面。

 

他的Alpha打开酒瓶开始倒酒，将腰果拿了出来，“我不能告诉你我去了哪里，”他说，“我不能告诉任何人，迪恩。我的安全会受到损害，我不喜欢保有秘密，真的不喜欢，但这个没得商量，”他坐到迪恩身边，跟他一起盯着火光，“每隔六个月我就会小时一个星期。这无法避免。”

 

 “所以，你会在五月份的时候离开。”迪恩说。

 

“没错，在最后一周。”卡西迪奥喝了一口酒，又吸了一口，将第二口喂给迪恩，迪恩坐到地板上好方便他们两个的动作，因为他稍微比卡斯要高一点。

 

“我不必喜欢这个，不是吗？”迪恩问。

 

“不，你想怎么憎恶它就怎么憎恶它，我反正是这样的，”卡西迪奥将腰果递到迪恩嘴里，“我做的事情并不怎么享受。而且，如果这有所帮助的话，在这期间我一直是一个人。”

 

“你不是个一年两次的狼人还是什么的把？”迪恩开了个小玩笑。

 

卡西迪奥笑了，“不，感谢老天，我不是。我很高兴地说Tor-Valen里没有狼人。我们有几个女巫，但是没有狼人。”

 

“等等，他们真的存在吗？”迪恩问。

 

“是的，”卡西迪奥对他点点头，“不过我和我的家族把他们从这里赶了出去，他们对人类和牲畜都有害无益。”

 

迪恩从卡西迪奥的嘴里喝了三口酒，吸收着所有的信息，“你处于危险之中吗？”

 

“并没有，我在一个十分隐蔽的地方，我希望我可以告诉你，但是……”

 

“我最好还是不要知道。”迪恩替他说道。

 

“没错，我真的 _十分_ 抱歉。”

 

“好吧，我不会假装我喜欢这个情况，但我不会再乱发脾气了。”迪恩妥协道，“知道你有个时间表让我感觉好多了。”

 

“我猜让你知道它的时间非常精确能让你心安，我并不会时常搞消失。”卡西迪奥说，“我也不觉得你是在乱发脾气。克劳利说你值得更好的对待，他是对的。他总是对的。”

 

迪恩对着炉火笑了起来，“我确实很喜欢他。”他说。

 

“我也是，”卡西迪奥咕哝着，“他是个迷人的、受过教育的小野兽。我并不完全确定他是个Omega，更像个肆虐的Beta。”他又喂了迪恩一些腰果，“我从未告诉你我是怎么遇见他的。”

 

“确实。”迪恩说。

 

“噢，这故事可长了，”卡西迪奥笑出了声，“我在镇子里监管一间教堂的修复工作。那座教堂是很久很久之前建造的，在经历了让人类回归淳朴的那场战争后依然存活了下来。镇子里其他富有的Alpha都不愿意负担它的经济开销，所以我必须独自面对我的木匠和石工。”

 

卡西迪奥喝了一口酒，喂给迪恩，“在那附近的穷人地区里有小部分基督教信徒，他们想要重建教堂，让他们有祈祷的地方，我愿意给他们提供这个。建一所大屋子，在冬天里庇护所有的穷人，那 _应该_ 是一个家一样的地方。”

 

“是的。”迪恩同意道。

 

“在清理残骸的时候我在教堂下面发现了一个酒窖。我把里面的藏酒一瓶一瓶拿了出来，一位它们已经毁掉了。红酒不能永久保存，它们会变酸。”

 

“咦，恶心。”迪恩说，“但是那些瓶子很宝贵。玻璃。”

 

“是的，”卡西迪奥笑着说，“当我打开酒瓶，发现里面的味道美妙无比的时候，想象一下我的吃惊吧。它们没有坏掉，我把所有的酒卖给了普莱斯夫人，把钱当做修复教堂的资金，弥补了我的一些损失。”

 

“十分合理，”迪恩评价道，他喜欢卡西迪奥的声音，在这件孤独的小房子里为他懒洋洋地讲故事，“你没有留下任何一瓶？”

 

“不，但它们启发我开始在Tor-Valen酿酒，”卡西迪奥说，“我在清空酒窖的时候发现了酿酒的配方，所以现在我能够在这里酿出酒来。它们就是我现在喂给你的酒。”

 

“噢。”迪恩靠近他，要求另一口酒。卡西迪奥笑着遵从了他。

 

“现在说说克劳利，”卡西迪奥说着，再次笑了起来，“教堂离他原来的商铺非常近，他讨厌我们在修复的时候制造出来的噪音。为了证明 _他的立场_ ，他每天都站在街上骚扰我们，我的大多数工人都惊讶于一个卑微的Omega裁缝居然有那么一张嘴。他们骂不过他。我的意思是，他十分有 _创造力_ 。”

 

卡西迪奥停下来笑出了声，摇了摇头，“我猜他相信自己能用他恶毒的言语将我们赶走，通常情况下他会成功的。我在第一周结束了之后就失去了五个工人。”

 

“哇哦。”迪恩也开始笑了起来。

 

“是的，像我说的，非常有 _创造力_ ，”卡西迪奥给他递了更多腰果，“我回到普赖斯夫人那里，买了五瓶我刚刚卖给她的酒。当然，价钱已经抬高了。但是有了这些酒做武装，第二天我来到克劳利的商铺里，把酒整整齐齐地摆到他的桌子上。我没有说一句话，他也一言不发，但是他停止骚扰我们了。”

 

迪恩大笑起来，“这太好笑了，卡斯。”

 

“确实，”卡西迪奥同意道，“从那之后，我就开始去他那里做衣服。我已经有了一个裁缝，但克劳利的工作更为专业。你把他带到这里打理别墅和里面的人之后，我感到非常高兴。像我说过的，本尼威特太过执着与给我穿皮质衣服了。”

 

迪恩靠着卡西迪奥的右腿放松下来，笑着想起克劳利大胆的行径。卡西迪奥抚摸着她的头发，让他的身体更为放松。

 

半小时就这么过去了。

 

“你今晚想要留在这里吗，”卡西迪奥问道，“我可以安排毯子和食物送到这里来。”

 

“不，我想跟你一起睡，卡斯，”迪恩回答，“但这里真的很好，我很喜欢我们可以交谈，不必担心被听见。”

 

“没错，这里非常私密。在我发现可以用暴力解决我的发情期之前，我经常来到这里。我可以肆意尖叫，这里也没有什么东西给我毁坏。”卡西迪奥把手放到了迪恩的后颈上。

 

迪恩抖了抖，“卡斯，我接下来要告诉你的事情可能会让你想把手移开，但请千万不要这么做，因为真的没关系。”

 

“……好的。”卡西迪奥犹豫地说。

 

“你现在正在做的，放在后颈上的手？这是个屈服展示的要求。”

 

卡西迪奥重重地咽了一口口水，“我完全不知道。”

 

“我猜也是，只是要小心一点不要对别人这么干。大多数Omega从Alpha那里感受到这个，会立刻四肢着地，脑袋贴到地面上去。”

 

卡西迪奥吸了口气，“我经常对你做这个吗？”

 

“两三次吧，”迪恩坦白道，“你第一次这么做的时候我差点就摔倒地上。”

 

“迪恩，我很抱歉。”他说。

 

“没关系的，真的，”迪恩再次强调，“我知道你大概觉得把手放在这里很自然。而且，坦白来说，在我克服了下意识的反应之后，感觉还蛮不错的。”

 

卡西迪奥小心地将手指移到迪恩的发尾，“我觉得这是因为你的脖子非常美丽。”他说，“强壮而优雅。”

 

“唔，我总得有一样好Omega的特征，”迪恩笑着说，“你知不知道选Omega是有‘标准’的？像是，脖子和喉咙，等同于给好色的水手展示摇摆的胸脯。”

 

卡西迪奥不由自主地笑了起来，“不，我不知道。”他说。

 

“圣亚当斯就是为此买下的我，”迪恩说，“我觉得他专门像挑一个强壮的Omega来毁掉。谢谢你让他付出代价。”

 

“如果我能决定的话，我会杀了他的。”卡西迪奥说。

 

“毁灭他就已经足够了，保证他不会再伤害任何人。”迪恩说。

 

[1] 弗里斯马（Friesian）：一种来自荷兰菲仕兰的马种，在中世纪是有名的战马马种。


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

 

                 

** 作者笔记： **

TheBails 非常善良地为这个故事创作了画作！这是她网站的链接，她非常有天赋，我对她的关注与努力感到受宠若惊。

http://thebails13.tumblr.com/post/134837718620/did-a-little-doodly-do-of-savails- version-of-dean

 

 

 

迪恩不是专家，但是第二天再看卡西迪奥穿衣服的时候，他觉得Alpha身上应该还有更多的伤痕。确实，他身上的伤口并不是很深，但是也不应该在一天一夜之内消失，“你愈合得很快，”他说，“我替你洗澡那晚，你浑身都是刮痕。我给你涂了一些克劳利的药膏，但是……”

 

“我愈合得很快，没错，”卡西迪奥说着穿上一件笔挺的白衬衫，“我希望你也是如此。”

 

“如果你是在说我的烙痕的话，它现在已经好得差不多了。”迪恩说，“想看看吗？”

 

卡西迪奥收紧下巴，紧咬着牙关，“我必须看吗？”

 

“不。”

 

“迪恩，我明白你为什么要这么做，但它让我恶心。”卡西迪奥说着绑上领巾，不愿看向迪恩，“我从来没有在一个人类身上留下烙印，我不愿想起你经历了什么。”

 

迪恩翻身俯躺着，看着精致的樱桃木地板，“就转过来看一下吧，”他说，“知道它不再伤害我之后，你会感觉好一点的。”

 

卡西迪奥走到他身边向下看，“哦，”他的声音显得有些虚弱，“它现在是红色的。”

 

“它最终会变成粉红色，然后变白，”迪恩对他说，“那时候，在你看到它的时候，你不会想起它带来了多少伤害。它会让你想起一个永远不会自愿离开你的人，它会让你感到开心，而非痛苦。”

 

“我希望我永远不会忘记我让你承受了多少痛苦，只为了安抚我的家人，让你名正言顺地受我庇护。”卡西迪奥说着轻轻抚摸着烙印，“你确定它不再疼痛了吗？”

 

“是的，已经没事了。”迪恩安慰他，“唔，实际上，不是。你为什么不亲亲它，让我感觉好一点呢？”在他能思考清楚加以阻止之前，大胆的调戏已经滑出了他的口中。

 

卡西迪奥在他身后一动不动。

 

迪恩等待着，他会得到自己想要的，又或者不会，在一头跳进沸水里之后开始慌张也没有什么用。他感觉到卡西迪奥的双手在他的腰和背部上探索着，床因为卡西迪奥的重量垂了下来，他将一只膝盖放在迪恩的双腿之间。热量笼罩他的背部，从卡西迪奥身上辐射开来，Alpha兴奋的味道越来越浓烈。迪恩的心跳慢了下来，在他的胸腔重重地跳动着。

 

卡西迪奥柔软的嘴唇张开，落在迪恩烙痕的中心，让他猛地抖了一下。他吸了口气，抑制住自己臀部想要往回弹的冲动，把自己往床单里摁，“噢，该死，卡斯，”他呢喃着，情不自禁地呻吟起来，“噢，该死！”

 

“唔嗯。”卡西迪奥对着迪恩的皮肤嘀咕。

 

迪恩断断续续地喘着气，手指紧紧抓着床单。卡西迪奥在他身后、在他上面的感觉 _美妙无比_ 。让他感到由衷的满足，强烈的情感几乎让他感到害怕。

 

“你是这么的可爱，迪恩，”卡西迪奥说，他柔软的嘴唇依然触碰着迪恩的皮肤，低沉的声音在迪恩的胸腔里回响着，“一件艺术品。没有人可以与你比拟。”

 

美好的言辞从未打动过迪恩，但当它们通过触碰来传达的时候，他又怎么能不受影响呢？

 

“你的屈服充满力量，你的行为无比高尚，你善良又贴心，”卡西迪奥说，他的嘴唇移到了迪恩的后颈上，“你让我乐意回家，只要我们分别，我就对你无比思念。”

 

迪恩感觉自己会心脏骤停，他感受着卡西迪奥炙热的呼吸，牙齿轻轻地咬着他的后颈。他抖了一下，喘着气呻吟。

 

“我最好还是现在停下来，”卡西迪奥嘀咕，“渴望的感觉对我来说十分新鲜，我不能冒险伤害你。但是，谢谢你邀请我亲近你的身体，你不知道这对我来说意味着什么。”

 

迪恩惊讶地一句话都说不出来，卡西迪奥撤回了他的双手和嘴唇。他看着卡西迪奥越过他，拿出一件早晨穿的薄外套。他看着他穿上，感觉一阵头晕眼花。卡西迪奥勃起的老二的线条让他感到浑身发软，“我不觉得你能把那个藏起来。”他傻乎乎地说。

 

“我可以把帽子挂在上面，”卡西迪奥说，让迪恩惊讶地笑了起来，“虽然这样的行为比较粗野，但也是时候去森林里精力充沛地标记领土了。我怀疑我并不需要太长时间。”

 

“我很抱歉。”迪恩说，但他并不这么觉得。

 

“你才不抱歉呢，”卡西迪奥对他笑了起来，“我会在午餐的时候跟你见面，迪恩。享受你的早晨，好吗？”

 

“我会的，”迪恩保证道，“你真的要这样出去吗？”

 

“用地狱里的业火起誓，我他妈一点都不在乎别人看到你对我的影响，”卡西迪奥说着将门打开，“礼貌的人会避开视线，而粗鲁的人则偶尔也需要刺激。”说完，卡西迪奥就离开了。

 

迪恩不觉得自己需要自慰，但他的Omega腺体发疼地想要开始运转。他夹紧身体，想要抑制自己的润滑流出。他在那里躺了有近三十分钟，才自信不会让自己陷入尴尬的状况。接着，他起身穿上衣服。他锁上门，下楼去找艾伦。

 

艾伦正在忙活，她正在发面团，同时准备着一整锅的汤。桌上放着等待清洗的蔬菜，凯文正在切小南瓜。他们两个的脸都发红，迪恩觉得这不是因为厨房里的热量，“卡斯经过这里了？”他若无其事地说，想往汤里瞟一眼。

 

“是的，”艾伦说，“如果让你在他开始一天的工作之前，不要让他那么……兴奋……会不会要求太高了？”

 

“我不是故意的。”迪恩反驳道。

 

凯文把一堆小南瓜丢到碗里，“求求你，求求你们不要在别墅里度蜜月，”他说，“我不想听见尖叫声。”

 

“他说他进得去，”迪恩情不自禁地说，他的两个朋友脸红得更厉害了，他大笑起来，开始搅拌汤锅，“我没有想过蜜月的事情，”他承认，“又不是说我们有一个了解对方的时间表。”

 

“但并不意味着你们不能享受一些二人时光，”艾伦说，“你知道日子吗？”

 

“不，”迪恩拿起一支干净的勺子，尝了尝汤，“味道很好。”

 

“是我母亲的配方，”艾伦笑着对他说，“鸡汤做底，加上西芹、培根和小南瓜，陪着奶油一起煮。”她拿过凯文的成果丢到里面，“我还准备了一锅鱼汤，以防有人想要。”

 

“我可能两种都想要，”迪恩告诉她，“今天房子里有什么事情吗？”

 

“老诺瓦克们准备跟我丈夫一块儿出去，去捕鲤鱼，”艾伦说，“我预感这一整个冬天都可以靠吃鱼来过了。老爷的弟弟正和他可恶的仆人们一起待在房间里，卡拉瑟斯在为他们站岗。乔今天应该在学校里，我还没有见过她。最令人不可置信的是，那个伶牙俐齿的裁缝正和鲍比在一起。我猜大概是因为他们俩年纪差不多。”

 

“你挺清楚所有人的动向的。”凯文说。

 

“亲爱的，我做了这么久的内务佣人，早就学会什么时候向谁问什么问题了。”艾伦告诉他。她转身开始揉发开的面团。

 

“迪恩，如果你能帮忙的话，请去酒窖里数一数我们还剩多少瓶酒。我们或许需要派人到主仓库去拿多一点过来。”

 

迪恩迅速地跑下酒窖，用放在门边的火柴点起灯。他关上了门，防止冷风进来。他数了五十二瓶酒，拿了一瓶走上楼，“还剩五十一瓶，因为现在我们要把这瓶喝掉。”迪恩说，“我想喝酒，你喝过这个吗，凯？”

 

“没有。”凯文说。

 

迪恩给他们每人都倒了一杯，艾伦大口大口地喝着，像是生怕别人从她手里夺走一样。凯文尝了一小口，笑了起来，“很好喝。”他说着，加快了喝酒的速度。

 

“确实，”艾伦对他说，“我们都很喜欢喝这个。”

 

 他们喝完了一瓶酒，凯文变得有些头晕，便开始准备一些不需要用刀子的食材，像是给玉米剥皮什么的。迪恩将瓶子洗干净，把它放到专门的凹槽里。

 

萨曼德利奥突然进入了厨房，身上带着Alpha三人行性爱的味道。他无视所有人，为自己切了一片做好的面包。他用艾伦的水果刀在上面抹了些黄油。

 

艾伦无视了他的粗鲁，从冰盒里取出了一瓶冰牛奶。她为萨曼德利奥倒好，开始继续揉面团。萨曼德利奥的眼睛滑向凯文，因为欲望而变黑。他舔了舔嘴唇，“真是个漂亮的Omega。”他评论道。

 

迪恩毫不犹豫地站到萨曼德利奥跟前，“不，”他摇着头说，“凯文不是你的。卡西迪奥承诺他可以选择自己的伴侣。”

 

萨曼德利奥狼吞虎咽地吃掉自己的事物，厌恶地看着迪恩，“你不可以对我发号施令，Omega荡货。”

 

艾伦猛地吸了口气。

 

迪恩对萨曼德利奥笑了起来，“我才不管你是不是诺瓦克家的人，无论是现在还是未来，如果你敢靠近凯文，我就把你往死里揍”

 

“你甚至都不应该对我说话，怎么还敢威胁我？”萨曼德利奥皱起了眉头，“我应该拿马鞭抽你。”

 

“那也不是第一次了。”迪恩对他说。

 

萨曼德利奥歪了歪脑袋，“我明白为什么我那无性的无聊哥哥喜欢你了，”他大声说道，“他总是喜欢那些没规矩的Omega。”说完，他拿起那杯牛奶泼到迪恩脸上。

 

迪恩站着不动，脸上滴着水，但依然一动不动。他盯着眼前的男孩，萨曼德利奥扇了他一耳光。

 

“诺瓦克少爷，”艾伦严肃地低语，“你哥哥会打死你的！”

 

“他不会这么做，”萨曼德利奥说，“我只需要让我的仆人知道我有多么不满，他就会陷入水生火热之中了。”为了强调自己的观点，他又扇了迪恩一巴掌，这次用的是坚硬的手背。

 

迪恩依然没有动作，他继续挡在萨曼德利奥跟前，脸上滴着水，隐隐作痛。

 

萨曼德利奥拿起沾满黄油的刀，看着刀刃，“我想要那个Omega上我的床。”他说。

 

“那可真他妈的不幸。”迪恩回答。

 

萨曼德利奥挥起了刀，迪恩用扇子挡住了他，刀子从左边飞了出去，插到了后门门框里，因为惯性颤动。

 

“就这么点能耐吗？”迪恩冷酷地说，“你得不到凯文的。”

 

萨曼德利奥往后退了两步，从墙架上拿了一个备用的拔火铁棒，他将它举起来往下砸，动作很快，但还不够快。迪恩闪到一边，扭住他的肩膀，把铁棒压在下来，让萨曼德利奥不得不方式，不然他就会扭断自己的手腕。迪恩将铁棒拿起来丢到一边。

 

 艾伦逃离了房间，凯文退到了远处，在过程中撞翻了自己的椅子。

 

“你得找人把你那聪明嘴巴缝起来，”萨曼德利奥说，“你没有任何资格阻止我得到我想要的东西，荡货。”

 

“我才不 _在乎_ 你想要什么，”迪恩反驳道，“你是个被宠坏的小混蛋，需要有人捅一捅你的屁股。”

 

萨曼德利奥的表情从愤怒变成了全然的恨意，他抓起身边的罐子一个又一个地丢向迪恩。迪恩用扇子将它们挡下来，弄得整间厨房都是碎玻璃。他防御自己的速度比那男孩儿丢东西的速度要快得多，在萨曼德利奥举起一个重重的糖罐的时候，扎克莱尔和娜奥美抵达了房间。

 

“这是在干什么？”家族的男主人斥责道，夺过糖罐将它重重地摔倒桌上，糖罐在料理台上裂成了两半。

 

“这个傲慢的Omega娼妓不明白自己的位置！”萨曼德利奥愤怒地喊道，他的长发随着脑袋摇摆着。

 

娜奥美越过她的丈夫狠狠地扇了萨曼德利奥一耳光，让他踉跄了两步，“你真是我的耻辱，我希望我从来没有把你生下来，”她低吼着，迪恩差点因为她毫不掩饰的怒火尿湿自己，空气中满是强大、凶猛的Alpha愤怒的味道。

 

迪恩跪了下来，但没有低头，他不可以低头，他要确保萨曼德利奥不会靠近凯文，“他想要我的朋友，”他告诉扎克莱尔，看着对方的眼睛，“我阻止了他。”

 

“你当然会了，”扎克莱尔说，“我好吃懒做、喝酒嫖赌的儿子配不上凯文。”

 

萨曼德利奥的下唇颤抖起来，他一只手捂住脸上开始肿起来的包，一瘸一拐的走近，眼睛不可置信地看着他的父母，满腔愤怒，“你们不让我得到那个Omega？为什么？”

 

“因为他是个 _活生生_ 的人，”扎克莱尔回答道，教育着萨曼德利奥，“因为你那过剩的情欲会让你一事无成，你这愚蠢的男孩！”他抓着萨曼德利奥的肩膀猛地摇了摇，“这不是你的房子，这些也不是你的仆人，你不能拥有任何人！”

 

“卡西迪奥拥有这个长过头的变异Omega！”萨曼德利奥抗议道，指着迪恩，“我全都知道！他用金子买下了他，这 _证明了_ 你可以拥有别人！”

 

“迪恩待在你哥哥身边是因为他 _爱慕_ 他，”娜奥美纠正他，她的语气如冬日一般冷峻，“他 _所有_ 的佣人都喜爱他，无论他们是不是Omega！”她转向迪恩，“迪恩，请站起来，给我愚蠢的儿子看看你对卡西迪奥的感受，给他看看你为此做了什么。”

 

迪恩的双腿恢复了知觉，他慢慢地站起来，转身背对年轻的诺瓦克。他的双手在掀起衬衫的时候颤抖着。

 

“迪恩让自己忍受这样的痛苦，扎克莱尔在迪恩露出他的烙印时说道，“他这么做，是为了让别人无法将他从卡西迪奥身边带走。你应该每夜向全能的神祈祷，保佑你有一天也值得拥有一份这样的情感，萨曼德利奥。你现在选择的这条路是肯定走不通的。”

 

 娜奥美站起来走向凯文，轻柔但坚定地拉过他的手，“凯文，亲爱的，你可以来我的房间待一会儿，”她说，“你得休息三天，跟我和扎克待一阵。”

 

“好的，诺瓦克夫人。”凯文说着低了低脑袋。

 

“迪恩，你还好吗？”扎克莱尔突然问道，“你的脸颊在燃烧。”老诺瓦克的表情还算冷静，但那不过是表象，迪恩清楚地意识到扎克莱尔会比娜奥美更严厉地惩罚他的次子。他只是需要从迪恩口中得到惩罚的理由。

 

迪恩在任何情况下都不想成为Alpha示威或是惩戒的参与者。

 

“我没事，扎克莱尔老爷，”迪恩说，他用了家庭成员内部的尊称，“谢谢您。”

 

“请不要为我对儿子迟到二十年的教育而感谢我，”扎克莱尔说，“萨曼德利奥，你把这里打扫干净，然后去东侧的空屋里等待你哥哥的惩罚。我会旁听，以确保你遵从他的命令。你不可以对迪恩或其他任何人再说一句话。而且， 因为你用碎玻璃毁掉了午餐，在接下来一个星期里你都是艾伦的婊子。”他顿了顿，“你怎么还没开始打扫？”

 

萨曼德利奥的脸看上去像是个狰狞的滴水兽，他走向扫帚，“你几天之后就会离开了，父亲。”他说。

 

“没错，”扎克莱尔说，“等你哥哥处理完你之后，你会希望你跟我一起走的。”

 

等其他人离开之后，迪恩看向萨曼德利奥的眼睛，“卡斯知道什么是仁慈，”他说，“学会向他请求。”

 

“他妈的闭嘴吧，你这变异Omega。”萨曼德利奥向他吼了一句。

 

迪恩把汤和全是玻璃渣的面团扔掉，艾伦依然没有回来，于是他去储藏柜里找了新鲜蔬菜，另一瓶酒和一些鹿肉。在萨曼德利奥清理的时候，他将肉烤好，放在一边冷却。他用鹿肉的边角料裹着面粉在锅里炒，直到把它们炒成乳白色，然后用两个锅装好。

 

他将牛肉汤倒进两个锅里，在里面倒了不少红酒，接着将鹿肉切块，也放到锅里，用小火熬煮。他坐在料理台旁，开始切洋葱、胡萝卜和土豆。

 

沉默让迪恩不安，他将蔬菜放进两锅炖菜里，开始做他母亲的扁面包。

 

卡西迪奥从厨房后门进来，脱下帽子和外套，“这里的味道真好闻，”他一边转身一边说道，在看见迪恩燃烧的脸颊和正在清扫的弟弟时停下了动作，“发生什么事了。”他的声音安静得吓人。

 

“你的Omega娼妓挡在了我和一个美味的生育者之间，”萨曼德利奥发了火，将抹布丢进火炉里，“我试图教训这婊子养的，但父亲和母亲却来指责我！”

 

卡西迪奥的眼神集中在萨曼德利奥身上，带着一种迪恩无法承受的尖锐，“你 _做了什么_ ？”卡西迪奥问萨曼德利奥，“老实交代。”

 

“噢，他的名字是凯文，而你的Omega碍了我的好事。”萨曼德利奥说，“我只是想要好好操一顿。”

 

迪恩瞥了卡西迪奥一眼，看见他闭上了眼睛，肩膀如同一只准备攻击的公牛一般紧绷着，“迪恩，”卡西迪奥柔声说道，“去把比尔和鲍比找来，好吗？”

 

迪恩跳起来从后门跑了出去。鲍比很容易找到，他总是在马厩里面，“去厨房里找卡斯，”他喘着气说，然后跑回后院去哈瓦尔的小屋，他用力的敲着门，乔开了门，“卡斯找你爸爸，”他说，“立刻，乔。”

 

“我来了，我来了，”比尔说着走了出来，“迪恩，喘口气，深呼吸。就是这样。”

 

迪恩冷静了下来，“我们跟卡斯的弟弟起了点冲突，卡斯需要你。”他说，“鲍比已经在路上了。”

 

“唔，听上去就不是什么好事，”比尔说着伸手去拿一件厚重的斗篷，“跟我待在一起，迪恩。”他严肃地命令道，“保持深呼吸，我觉得诺瓦克老爷需现在要你的冷静。”

 

迪恩强迫自己的呼吸平缓下来，他抓着比尔的手臂稳住自己，“比尔，情况很糟糕，”他说，“艾伦离开了厨房去找诺瓦克老爷和夫人，然后就没有回来，我不知道她在哪儿。”

 

“她很有可能在诺瓦克夫人的屋子里，”比尔说着用手环住迪恩的肩膀，“没事的，迪恩，我们可以搞定，勇敢一点。”

 

冷静、安全的味道包裹着迪恩，他在回到别墅的路上一直倚在比尔身上，突然意识到，不仅仅是卡斯的家人身上没有Alpha的恶臭，他所有的Alpha仆人的味道也不会让他感到恶心。

 

他们进去的时候看见萨曼德利奥昏迷地倒在地上，嘴巴和鼻子里在往外流血，卡西迪奥用一条洗碗布擦着手，“把他带到外面，拴在马柱上，”卡西迪奥说，“比尔，你和鲍比一起造一个单人的笼子，今晚把我弟弟关在里，不要跟他交谈，明白了吗？”

 

“好的，先生。”比尔说，鲍比也模糊地应了一句“好的先生。”他们把萨曼德利奥拖了出去。

 

卡西迪奥坐在料理台旁边，“我觉得你的汤快好了，”他对迪恩说，“可以为我盛一碗吗？”

 

迪恩找到一个大汤碗，为卡西迪奥舀了一大份汤。他将它放在一个盛着扁面包的盘子上，给了卡西迪奥一个勺子。最后，他为卡西迪奥倒了一大杯酒。

 

“谢谢你，迪恩，”卡西迪奥说，“请为你自己也盛一份，然后坐到我身边来。我会在今晚按你喜欢的方式喂你，但我觉得现在我们都需要用快一点的解决方式。”

 

迪恩为自己盛了一碗汤，倒了一杯酒，然后坐在卡西迪奥身边开始吃饭。

 

他们在沉默与紧张中坐了一阵，直到卡西迪奥撕下一块扁面包开始喂给迪恩，“你的脸会淤青的，”他说，“他打了你几下？”

 

“两下，”迪恩说，“你妈妈把凯文带到她房间里了。”

 

“我很庆幸。”卡西迪奥用手抚摸着迪恩的头发，“你还好吗？”

 

“我没事，”迪恩说，“比尔让我冷静了下来。”

 

艾伦回到了厨房，开始将迪恩的汤分给屋子里的其他人，她的脑袋低垂，不时地抽泣着。卡西迪奥站起来从身后抱住她，在她耳边呢喃了些迪恩听不到的话。她在卡西迪奥身上靠了一会儿，获得了一些力量，开始将碗拿到佣人餐厅里去。

 

迪恩和卡西迪奥吃完了午餐，一起上了楼，卡西迪奥将他们锁到卧室里，盯着门看，“你在我家受的苦比在学校里的还要多。”他悄声说道。

 

迪恩爬上床盖上被子，“我在学校里没有你，”他说，“发生这些事情不是你的错。”

 

“我依然感到需要为此负责，卡西迪奥坐在床边向下看着他，“我知道萨曼德利奥有问题，我只是不知道他已经与得体的行为之间有了这么大的距离。”

 

“卡斯，他可能会在外面被冻死。”迪恩嘀咕。

 

“如果不这样的话他是不会涨教训的，”卡西迪奥严肃地说，“他跟你说了什么要紧的话吗？你可以想起来吗？”

 

“可以，他基本上表达的意思就是，只要他让自己的仆人在你耳边吹吹风，你就会陷入麻烦。”

 

卡西迪奥点了点头，“看来我的工作还没有完成。待在这里，迪恩，你想要在我离开的时候让克劳利陪伴你吗？”

 

“如果他在附近的话，请不要专门浪费时间去找他，”迪恩合上双眼，“你会对他们做什么？”

 

“女巫通常都是被活活烧死的，”卡西迪奥说，“但是，我还没有找到杀死他们的理由。我会尽量用人道的方式处理的，迪恩，请不要担心。”

 

迪恩希望卡斯不会出去冷血地谋杀两个人，但是事实就是事实。史塔克们十分危险，而萨曼德利奥很有可能控制着他们。迪恩滚到身侧，感觉自己无法取暖。

 

“你好呀，亲爱的，”克劳利的声音在迪恩听起来有一丝奸诈的意味，门被关上锁好，接着迪恩听到克劳利将一把椅子拖到床边，“请不要为此耗费太多心神了，卡西迪奥会处理好的，你放松就好。”

 

迪恩叹了口气，“你见过萨曼德利奥了吗？”

 

“鲍比和比尔在你还没吃完午餐的时候就把笼子做好了，”克劳利说，“萨曼德利奥在里面，醒着，正骂爹骂娘呢。娜奥美和扎克莱尔今晚就会离开，我猜卡西迪奥对他弟弟的训练应该会十分野蛮，而他们不愿参与其中。”

 

“也不能怪他们。”迪恩嘀咕。

 

“唔，他们在考虑把凯文也一起带走，”克劳利说，“他们会在三个月后回来，我觉得这是个好主意。把诱惑带离这里，让他待在安全的地方。那年轻人会在娜奥美的宠物计划下获得许多益处。”

 

迪恩不想与凯文分离，但这对他来说确实更安全，“好吧，”他说，“她很喜欢他，他也会明白并不是所有富有的Alpha都只是想要利用他。”

 

 “她很有可能是在取代萨曼德利奥，你知道。”克劳利悄声说。

 

“是的，我猜也是，无论如何，她总是渴望多一个孩子。”迪恩对他说，“收养凯文会让她很高兴的。”

 

门外传来敲门声。克劳利打开门，看见凯文站在外面，他往里面瞧了瞧，立刻向迪恩走去。

 

“迪恩，娜奥美夫人想把我从这里带走，”他说着坐在床上，绞着自己的手指，“我也有点想去。”

 

“那么就去吧，”迪恩建议道，坐起来拥抱了他，“让那位友好的女士为你提供上等的衣物、教育和社会关系。诺瓦克是十分强大的家族，凯。他们能给你的东西是你无法想象的。”

 

“但是，我不应该离开你。”凯文抗议道。

 

“为什么不？”迪恩又抱了抱他，“你又不是永远地离开。我们可以给彼此写信，我会在三个月后再见到你的，伙计。”

 

凯文点点头，在迪恩的怀抱里放松下来，“我又可以坐船了，我喜欢坐船。娜奥美夫人说她会教我经营家族生意，怎么做账本什么的。”

 

“听起来你确实应该跟她走，”迪恩说，“我在这里刚刚开始了新生活，凯文。我觉得你也得到了一笔很好的交易。”

 

“是的，”凯文从迪恩的怀抱里退开，深深吸了口气，“我去告诉她我想跟她走，我想得到这个。”

 

“好的，我会在你离开之前再见你一面的。”迪恩对他说。

 

凯文离开了之后，克劳利再次关门上锁，“干得不错，迪恩。”裁缝赞美道。

 

“我会一直担心那个孩子，也会想念他，”迪恩坦白，“但是，如果娜奥美想要亲自培养他的话，我又有什么理由阻挠呢？”

 

“确实。”克劳利说。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩在接近晚餐时间得知，史塔克们逃跑了。卡西迪奥往四处派了人去抓捕他们，但并没有人指望成功。一刻不停的大雪覆盖了道路，掩盖了气味的痕迹。猎犬在这个天气里毫无用处。

 

“我希望他们他妈的冻死，”鲍比一边给自己盛玉米杂烩一边说。他、卡西迪奥、比尔和艾伦在厨房里与迪恩一起吃饭，讨论事情的进展，“让这世界都清净点儿。”

 

“你想得太美了，”比尔叹了口气说道，“巫术很有可能帮助他们活下来。我们需要把他们的特征画下来，贴到镇子里悬赏。”

 

“我可以画麦吉，”迪恩说，“我从来没见过唐。”

 

艾伦给迪恩递了一张纸和一块炭笔，“如果你可以画出来的话，我就能照着你的拷贝。”她保证道。

 

迪恩迅速地画出了麦吉的特征，注意到大家都在看着他，“见鬼，”鲍比说，“迪恩，你是个艺术家。”

 

迪恩耸了耸肩，“我和克劳利一起工作的时候还蛮管用的。”他说。

 

卡西迪奥喝完他的第二杯红酒，用手转着酒杯，“迪恩，我不得不延迟我们的正式结合仪式，我的父母想要在场，但是我们必须考虑凯文的安全。”

 

“我猜也是，”迪恩说，“没关系的，我想让凯文远离这里的混乱。”

 

卡西迪奥点了点头，“跟我一起去湖边走走吧，我会带上我最好的狗。”他从桌边站起来，亲了亲艾伦的脑袋，“你做的饭非常美味，艾伦。”

 

艾伦红着脸开始收拾盘子，她的丈夫在一旁大笑起来。

 

卡西迪奥在腰间别了一把剑，跟他一个小时前拿下楼的是同一把，“比尔、鲍比，我想要你们两个在领地周围发出警告。所有人，无论Omega、Beta或Alpha都必须持武出行。最近发生了太多不可预测的事情，那些无法保护自己的人都会得到一只狗来保护他们的家。即使把全国上下的养狗场清空，也一定要把此事完成。”

 

“有什么指定的品种吗？”鲍比嘟囔道。

 

“我喜欢马士提夫獒犬[1]，”卡西迪奥坦白，“但是，我想要你花上点时间精力，看看能不能为迪恩找到一只珍岛犬[2]。”

 

鲍比慢慢地点了点头，“我同意，”他说，“那是最适合迪恩的狗了。”

 

“乔可能也想要一只。”比尔嘀咕。

 

“那么就给她也找一只，甚至两只，”卡西迪奥说，“控制两只狗对她来说不是什么问题，她有额外的保护也没有什么不好的。看看你能不能劝服她住到屋子里来，而不是住在帐篷里。”

 

“没可能的，先生，”比尔对他说，“我可以试试看，但是我的乔-贝斯是自然的生物，她憎恨墙壁多于其他一切。”

 

卡西迪奥笑了，“是的，我看得出来。”

 

他们离开了房子，经过养狗场，迪恩甚至都不知道还有这种地方。他觉得这就像是给狗的马厩一样，但是狗可以在里面自由活动。卡西迪奥从一个隔间里找到了一只浅黄褐色的狗，弯下腰轻声跟他讲话。迪恩听不清他说了什么，但是那动物跟着他们走了出来，贴着迪恩的另一侧。

 

“所以，马和狗，还有什么？”

 

“牛、鸡、绵羊和山羊，”卡西迪奥回答道，微微笑了起来，“我的朋友，经营奶制品厂的巴泽扎尔，坚持我要养绵羊。他运营着一个卖某种特定绵羊奶酪的小市场，我通常用它们来换取山羊奶酪，因为大家似乎都更喜欢后者。”

 

 “梅格在我刚来到这里的时候提过罗氏奶制品厂，”迪恩说，“我得到的印象是巴泽扎尔十分活泼。”

 

“他 _确实_ 十分活泼，”卡西迪奥咧着嘴笑了起来，“他是个Beta，并且为此感到骄傲。”

 

迪恩向远处望去，看到萨曼德利奥弯下的身躯。那年轻人看上去像是要被冻死了，他感到一阵同情，“卡斯，我们不能给他盖个毯子吗？”他问。

 

卡西迪奥犹豫了一下，接着飞快地点点头，“但只是为了满足你的要求，”他说，“在我们回来的时候我会给他盖上的。我觉得一些简单的锻炼能让你开心起来，但你不能在我弟弟受苦的时候感到安心，不是吗？”

 

“确实，”他又看了萨曼德利奥一眼，接着将视线移到湖面上，“如果他死了，就不能弥补自己的错误了。”

 

“也对，”卡西迪奥在迪恩的平衡木前停下来，看着那根最粗、最长的木杆，“我对你十分印象深刻，你是那么优雅而强壮。我并不经常被欲望驱使，迪恩。萨曼德利奥总是喜欢嘲笑我发育不全的性欲，他说得没有错。”

 

“ _我明白为什么我那无性的无聊哥哥喜欢你了。_ ”萨曼德利奥是这么对迪恩说的。还有，在那之前，在卡西迪奥的房间里，“ _你甚至得到了一个Omega，因为你那发育迟钝的性冲动终于突破了界限！_ ”

 

“我不认为你的弟弟能给你的身心健全作出良好的判断，”迪恩谨慎地说，“他浑身都是嫉妒的气息，嫉妒让人说谎，或是夸大事实。”

 

卡西迪奥低着脑袋靠在一根木桩上，“你说得没错，他总是十分嫉妒我。我的出身、我的样貌，后来甚至于这个庄园。父亲和母亲给了一座位于卡兰的地产，他在八个月内就将它毁掉了。”

 

“哇哦，那可真不容易，”迪恩嘀咕，他撑着一根横木跳了上去，因为上面的积雪，他没法儿做出复杂的动作，但依然可以从高处欣赏景色，“他不是个丑陋的孩子，为什么会嫉妒你的样貌呢？”

 

“迪恩，你不明白样貌是多么驱使人心的东西。因为你从来没有在镜子里看见过自己，所以也不在乎，”卡西迪奥小心地说道，抬头看着他，“萨曼德利奥是个Alpha，大多数Alpha都希望自己身材高大、英俊潇洒、浑身肌肉。我不会说我是‘英俊潇洒’的类型，但是我的力量超越了大多数Alpha。而除了我父亲之外，你是我见过的唯一比我高的人。”

 

迪恩向下对他笑了笑，“你如此轻松地把我抱到了你的马上，我非常惊讶，”他坦白，“我并不是很轻。”

 

“你对我来说一点都不重，”卡西迪奥严肃地对他说，“我可以将你抱在怀里好几天、甚至于好几周。萨曼德利奥知道我的力量，这让他感到沮丧，”他伸出双臂，“跳下来，迪恩。”

 

迪恩没有理由犹豫或拒绝。他跳了下来，卡西迪奥接住了他。他知道为什么卡西迪奥神情严肃，但却依然忍不住对着他笑。过了一会儿，卡西迪奥也勉强笑出了声。

 

 “有的时候你是这么的调皮，”卡西迪奥说，“我不愿看到任何事情给你的心笼上阴霾。”

 

“你知道这是不可能的。”

 

“是的，但是不意味着我不能如此希望。”

 

卡西迪奥抱着迪恩向湖边走去，迪恩享受着卡西迪奥的温暖。他被放下，站在卡西迪奥身旁。

 

“湖面会结冰吗？”迪恩问道。

 

“是的，一月的时候我们可以滑冰。佣人们很喜欢。在冰上可以升起篝火，我们可以度过一些轻松的时光，”卡西迪奥将手放在迪恩的背上，“我希望我的父母可以留到那时候，能跟他们一起过圣诞是再好不过的。”

 

“你是说耶鲁节[3]？”迪恩问道。

 

卡西迪奥笑了，“这是它的同义词。”他说。

 

迪恩看着他英俊的面庞，感到他隐藏了些秘而不宣的事情。但是他没有追究下去。

 

狗开始吠叫，冲到了积雪的灌木丛中。卡西迪奥举起一只手，所以迪恩没有动弹，“鲁托发现了什么，请安静地站着，让我听听他的动静。”

 

碰撞的声音持续了一会儿，接着狗开始哀鸣，“把它带回来，鲁托。”卡西迪奥严厉而冷静地命令道，“要活着的，谢谢你。”

 

大狗叼着一团小毛球回来了，毛球尖叫了一声。

 

“我们不杀猞猁[4]，男孩，”卡西迪奥提醒他，把那只猫咪从狗口中接了过来，“还有其他的吗？”

 

鲁托坐了下来。

 

“那么就是被抛弃了，”卡西迪奥说着将受惊的猫咪捧到脸边，“她可能生了太多个，喂不过来了。这种事情时常发生。”

 

“我能抱抱吗？”迪恩说着伸出双手，“我从来没有见过猞猁。”

 

卡西迪奥点点头，“等一等，我得让她冷静下来，她非常害怕。”他将猫咪捂到大衣里面，轻声对她说话。几分钟之后，他将她取了出来，交给迪恩。

 

“哇哦，真可爱，”迪恩说，“没有妈妈的话她会死掉吗？”

 

“不会，因为你会养育她，”卡西迪奥说，“我会取消你的狗的订单，你现在不需要了。”

 

“但是，这只是只猫。”迪恩抗议道。

 

“这只猫成熟了之后会有一百磅重，”卡西迪奥说，“我和你跟她接触得越多，她就会跟我们联系得越紧。相信我，我可以说服这只猫来保护你的。”他将手放到迪恩的背部，安静地注释了他一会儿，“你真的更想要一只狗吗？”

 

“不，”迪恩把猫咪搂到他的大衣里，“我们怎么喂她，卡斯？”

 

 “我会准备山羊奶和滴管，”卡斯对他说，“我会吩咐加斯，叫他带一只山羊过来，它能待在马厩里。”他突然伸出手，“来吧，让我们把她带到房子里暖和的地方。她并不十分畏寒，但是她独自在外面待了太久，免疫力会下降的。”

 

他们沉默地走回了房子。迪恩坐在厨房里面安抚他的新宠物，接着将她放到脚边，想看看她能不能走路。他心不在焉地听到卡西迪奥说他会去准备一个沙盒给她用。他看着那只小猫深色毛发上的条纹，她的大眼睛开始好奇地四处打量。

 

卡西迪奥回来之后，他让迪恩把猫一起带到楼上。他们把沙盒放在角落，接着卡西迪奥递给迪恩一根滴管和一小碟牛奶，“在火炉那儿稍微热一下，”卡西迪奥建议到，“我可以替你抱着她，这样她就能辨别我们两个的气味。”

 

在迪恩小心地开始加热牛奶的时候，卡西迪奥对着猫咪低语。迪恩听不清他说的话，但是可以听到他冷静、温柔的语调。迪恩想起那只红襟鸟，觉得卡西迪奥或许跟动物们有特殊的相处方式。他可以很好的控制自己体型庞大的马，不是吗？狗也听从他的命令。

 

“我觉得可以把这个给她了。”迪恩说。

 

卡西迪奥将猫咪递给他，“她的名字是一种气味，所以如果你想要给她一个可以说出来的名字的话，她会接受的。”卡西迪奥说。

 

迪恩哄着猫咪喝奶，她意识到发生了什么之后就变得十分配合，“你有的时候真的很古怪，卡斯。”他说，“你知道的，对吧？大多数人不能这么轻易地驯服野生动物。”

 

“我一点都不懂得驯服动物，”卡西迪奥打开衣橱取出一张毯子，“我现在得去看看萨曼德利奥，请确保猫咪不会跟火炉靠的太近。”

 

迪恩享受跟他的猫咪一起度过的平静时光。在喂完她之后，他将她带上了床，让她占领他的床铺。在卡西迪奥回来的时候，他已经有些迷糊了。

 

“我们都应该早点休息，”卡西迪奥说着开始脱衣服，“你想好给他取什么名字了吗？”

 

“还没有，”迪恩瞌睡地回答道，“你弟弟还好吗？”

 

“他还有精力侮辱我，”卡西迪奥说，他生好火，回来穿上了一条棉布睡裤，“我包住了他的手，这样他就不会在晚上冻掉手指和脚趾。我吩咐鲍比给他弄点篝火，防止他被冻死，但依然确保他不得安生。”

 

“谢谢你，卡斯。”迪恩嘀咕，几乎无法睁开眼睛。

 

卡西迪奥熄了灯，来到床上。他把猫咪抱起来放到自己的胸膛，她在他身上转了三圈，用屁股对着他躺了下来，“我不明白他们为什么会这么干，”卡西迪奥若有所思地说，“或许是因为他们用腺体辨认彼此，我猜，我希望她不要用同样的方式对待我。”

 

迪恩嗤笑了一下，他用一只手臂环住卡西迪奥的腰，“我猜 _我的屁股_ 是你唯一感兴趣的屁股。”

 

“你有个很好的屁股，迪恩。”卡西迪奥笑着闭上了眼睛。

 

 

 

 

卡西迪奥将萨曼德利奥带离了庄园，到了一个没有领主的野地。整整一周，他每天只回来几个小时，来看望迪恩，抱抱猫咪，吃一餐饭，然后确保没有什么他需要解决的事物。

 

迪恩十分感激卡西迪奥尽自己所能为他提供陪伴。他猜卡斯应该把萨曼德利奥带到了树林里，在他需要离开的时候把他锁了起来。然而，他依然不喜欢卡西迪奥疲惫的样子，他看起来一天比一天糟糕。

 

“你好，迪恩，”卡西迪奥问候道，他坐在身边被草席盖着的木柴上，“你一个人在这里吗？”

 

“鲁托在那边的荆棘丛后面，”迪恩说，“我给他捕了些鱼，他吃得很开心。”他将猫咪的背带递给卡西迪奥，他在得到她的第二天就织了这个，在他处理一天的活计的时候让她带在身边，到目前为止她还没有抱怨。同时，她长大的速度比他想象得要快得多。

 

卡西迪奥对着猫咪笑了起来，用自己的鼻子碰了碰她的，“你变成个大女孩了。”他说，她喵喵地叫了起来，拍打他的脸颊，让卡西迪奥笑得更开心了。

 

迪恩看着对方明亮的蓝色眼睛和下面的黑眼圈，卡西迪奥的眼角旁起了皱纹，像是他经常在笑，但是迪恩猜他今天在看见猞猁宝宝之前没有效果，“卡斯，如果你要跟你弟弟待在一起，就跟他待在一起吧，”迪恩说，“我很感激你的努力，但你太疲惫了。”

 

“我明早就把他带回来，”卡西迪奥一边轻抚着猫咪一边说，“与世隔绝只是磨灭了一点他的气焰，他需要明白我是认真的，现在他明白了。”

 

“真的吗？”迪恩有所怀疑。

 

“关键是消耗他的精力”卡西迪奥解释道，“没有旁人围观，他只能将注意力放在我身上。他的仆人不再身边，给他提供食物，保护他的安全。”他轻轻地耸了耸肩，将猫咪背上的毛发向后梳，“鲍比就用这种方法驯服受惊或好胜的马匹，让动物只能依靠你。”

 

“萨曼德利奥不是动物。”迪恩指出。

 

卡西迪奥对上他的视线，冷静自持地说，“实际上，迪恩，他是。”

 

迪恩口干舌燥，压抑着一阵突如其来的恐惧，“那意味着你也是个动物，迪恩。”

 

卡西迪奥严肃地点了点头，“如果你在Alpha联盟里见过我打架的话，你会同意这一点的。”

 

他们对视了许久，迪恩迷失在蓝色的海洋里。他感受到卡西迪奥强壮、粗糙的手抚摸起他的下巴，他闭上了眼睛。

 

“在我的一生中，我从未见过像你一样可爱的人，”卡西迪奥呢喃，“你的一切都这么英俊而美丽……而内心深处，你就像是燃烧的太阳，纯洁而明亮。没有人能在见过你之后否认上帝的存在，他在创造你的时候倾注了额外的心血。”

 

“卡斯……”迪恩靠向卡西迪奥的手掌，他们坐在冰冷的湖边，他却感到温暖。

 

“而且，迪恩确实是纯洁的。”卡西迪奥说着，抚摸着迪恩的脑袋，“我伤害了纯洁。”

 

迪恩觉得卡斯或许说的从来都不是贞洁，他认为迪恩的纯洁来自于其他缘由，来自于他内心深处的什么东西。

 

迪恩不明白他为什么会这么幸运，被一个致力于用善意待人的Alpha买下，卡西迪奥的父母也是如此，萨曼德利奥为什么没有从他父母和兄长那里学到什么呢？

 

“你让我一点都不情愿跟我那烦人的弟弟一起睡在树林里，”卡西迪奥说，迪恩睁开了眼睛，“我思念我的床铺，和上面的人。”

 

迪恩笑了，卡西迪奥收回了自己的手，“你不在我身边给我取暖，让我感到很不习惯，”他对她说，“我感到足够安全，但我依然想念可以随时伸手碰到你的时刻。”

 

“我不能再赞同了。”卡西迪奥轻柔地将猫咪交回给他。

 

不知道是不是迪恩的错觉，但他在把她绑到身上的时候，她感觉起来更重了一点。

 

卡西迪奥起身伸了个懒腰，“确保你找机会把猫介绍给狗群认识，”他说，“不要让他们靠的太近，就让他们闻到你就好。我不想让她陷入危险。”

 

“我已经在做了，”迪恩说，“话说回来，鲁托一直睡在你的房间里，我无法让他离开。”

 

 “我吩咐他待在你身边，”卡西迪奥说，“明天见，迪恩。睡个好觉。”

 

“你也是，卡斯。”迪恩说，内心感到了一丝悲伤。

 

**第十七章 完**

 

 

[1] 马士提夫獒犬是最古老的犬种之一，被四千年前的古巴比伦人视为宝物。凯撒时期以后，在英国出现。这种犬被证明能担当起令人畏惧的护卫和狩猎职责。

[2] 猎犬。是代表韩国的世界名犬。珍岛犬因具有对主人的忠诚心、归巢本能、勇猛性、胆大性、洁癖性、狩猎本能、警戒性、非诱惑性等优秀品性而受到人们的喜爱。

[3] 耶鲁节（Yule）是德国异教和挪威系神话中庆祝季终大狩猎和主神奥丁的节日，后来在英语中与基督教联系在了一起，逐渐演变成了今天的圣诞节。在现代英语中，耶鲁节（Yule）和圣诞节（Christmas）是同一个 意思。

[4] 猞猁（Lynx），猫科动物，也就是山猫。


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

第十八章

 

 

迪恩在第二天早上醒来，发现斯芬克斯坐在他的胸膛上，盯着他看。她比他上床之前要重了许多，也长大了许多，这绝对不是错觉。他把她抱紧，站了起来，爬下床走向克劳利的房间。他敲了敲门，里面传来闷闷的一声“干嘛？”

 

迪恩打开门往里面探脑袋。克劳利正试图从高架床上下来，滚到了地面上，“嗷！”克劳利揉着屁股怒视着迪恩，“你有试着睡过清晨的日子吗？”

 

迪恩指了指他的猫咪，“什么东西会让这只猫在一个星期内长了这么多？”他问，“卡斯是在给她施法吗？还是牛奶的问题？”

 

克劳利抱起斯芬克斯看着她，“她没有被魔法触碰过，”他说，“或许是因为你喂她喂得比她母亲好。”他将她递回来，用手捂住了哈欠。

 

迪恩这才注意到克劳利的整个胸膛都遍布着纹身，他的手臂和肩膀上盘踞着粗厚的黑色线条和花纹。对方转身去拿睡袍，迪恩看见他背上有一只巨大的龙，“这很美丽。”他惊讶地呢喃。纹身让克劳利看起来多了一丝狂野。

 

“嗯？”克劳利顺着迪恩的视线看，无声地‘噢’了一下。他穿上睡袍，将系带系好，又打了个哈欠，“这些大多数都是防护用的，”他解释道，“我母亲在我小时候纹上了它们，我每长大一点，就得重新给它们上色。”

 

“听起来让人有点害怕。”迪恩说。

 

克劳利耸了耸肩，“她不是女巫中的楷模，但 _确实_ 很有影响力。”

 

楼下的噪声让迪恩退出去从护栏边往下看，卡西迪奥走进了底层的走廊，他的弟弟被一条狗链牵在身后。克劳利加入他一起看着，低声吹了声口哨，“可不能随便惹卡西迪奥，”他评论道，“像是他弟弟是只不听话的杂种狗。该死，这可真够折辱人的。卡西迪奥会让你在吃饭的时候在他 _身边_ 坐好一阵了，迪恩。”

 

“这是什么意思？”迪恩问。

 

“他对待他弟弟的方式就像对待不受宠爱的Omega，”克劳利悄声说道，“萨曼德利奥可能要从狗盆里吃东西。而且，我必须指出他脖子上的那个是个狗项圈。”

 

迪恩又看了一眼，克劳利是对的，“噢该死，”迪恩嘀咕，“让他的Alpha弟弟像Omega一样接受惩罚……这太残忍了。”

 

卡西迪奥走上楼梯，拉着萨曼德利奥。年轻的诺瓦克身上全是淤青和割痕，看上去狼狈不堪。他耷拉着脑袋，在他犹豫着不愿上台阶的时候，卡西迪奥狠狠地拉了一下狗链，切断萨曼德利奥的空气。

 

“ _脖子_ ，迪恩，”克劳利再次低声开口，“卡西迪奥用的象征意味让我的脑袋都开始疼了。萨曼德利奥对Omega的不尊敬让他落到了这番境地。”

 

卡西迪奥到达顶层，萨曼德利奥拒绝被拉入卧室，卡西迪奥伸脚把他踢到地上。下一秒，他的靴子就踩在了萨曼德利奥的下巴上，把他的脸往地上压，让他无法说话、动弹不得，“你 _必须_ 屈服，”他冷酷地说，“继续测试我的耐心，萨曼德利奥，我就会让你知道为什么我从来不会输掉任何一场战斗。”

 

迪恩感觉自己的内部抖了抖，卡西迪奥看起来像是怒发冲冠的神明，他站在那里，一只脚踩在自己弟弟的脸上，手里拿着狗链，场景糟糕透顶。

 

而且，无比 _火辣_ 。

 

迪恩闻到克劳利也是这么想的。

 

“幸运的、幸运的你啊，迪恩。”克劳利嘀咕。

 

斯芬克斯小声叫了一声，卡西迪奥的脑袋转向他们的方向，“克劳利，”他冷静地问候道，“请把迪恩带进你的房间。迪恩，我一会儿就过来找你。”

 

克劳利把迪恩拉进自己的房间，关上门。他靠在门上，用手扇着自己的脸，“我从来没有见过他这样，”克劳利说，“他总是那么温和。”

 

迪恩感觉自己的双腿发软，他重重地沉在床上，抱紧他的猫，“我很 _兴奋_ ，为什么我会兴奋？”

 

“因为那可是清晨醒来看到的一副奇景，”克劳利虚弱地回答，“这才是一天应该开始的方式。”

 

“克劳利，”迪恩抗议道，“我不应该觉得卡西迪奥惩罚他弟弟的样子很……性感！”

 

“为什么不？”克劳利问到，坐到了他身边，“他又没有把他弟弟按到床上。那是个力量展示，力量展示总是很性感的。”

 

“给我做点热潮抑制剂，你这变态裁缝，”迪恩打断他，几乎要陷入恐慌之中，“我不能让卡斯分心，我们能驱散这股味道吗？”

 

“等等，等等，”克劳利嘀咕着，他站起来踉跄地走到火炉边拿起铁壶，“在我的衣橱里找一个石制的盒子，上面盖着一层很薄的白色尼龙布。”

 

“你是个懒虫，”迪恩抱怨道，但他依然把斯芬克斯放下，找到那个盒子，里面放着一个喷瓶，像是女人用来给自己喷香水的东西。

 

“而你是个碎嘴，”克劳利反击回来，恶狠狠地在研钵里面磨着草药，那声音让迪恩的牙根发痒，“把那瓶子拿出来往屋子里喷。看在上帝的份上，别喷到你或那只猫身上！”

 

“这是什么？”迪恩说着赶紧往家具和床帘上喷，“闻起来像放屁！”

 

“人造Alpha气味，卡西迪奥可不会喜欢这个，但至少能盖住我们陷入爱河的心情。”克劳利把草药分到两个杯子里，往里面倒热水，“过来把这个喝掉，快点。妈的，我现在满脑子都想要一个结，理想的话，最好是鲍比·辛格的。”

 

“他已经结合了。”迪恩说着喝了一口气味难闻的草药。

 

 “现在不是，他的妻子已经死了一年了，”克劳利说，“我一直在试图引起他的注意力，但他依然在哀悼，所以……”

 

他们正在喝着味道古怪的抑制剂的时候，卡西迪奥敲门进来了。一家之主闻了闻屋子里的味道，猛地捂住了鼻子，“这是我有生之年不幸闻过的最恶心的合成Alpha气味。”他的声音有些模糊。

 

“好过用两倍发情Omega的味道袭击你那完美的小鼻子，”克劳利对他说，“你的强势表演完美地刺激了我的腺体，如果我知道你在生气的时候是这样的话，我应该在教堂外面更努力的羞辱你才对。”

 

卡西迪奥恼怒地看着克劳利，不是他平常恼怒的表情，更带了一丝鄙夷。

 

“没有在帮忙，蠢蛋，”克劳利说，“把你的Omega从这儿带走，不然我就要做些很不明智的事情了。”

 

卡西迪奥抱起斯芬克斯，一手拉过迪恩，把他推到门外。迪恩咽下剩下的抑制剂，在最后一刻把杯子丢到了克劳利床上。

 

卡西迪奥靠在走廊上，深吸了一口新鲜空气，“太难闻了，”他抱怨道，“那恶臭让我想要割开谁的喉咙。”

 

“那么我猜它完成了使命。”迪恩说着，用自己的脸颊磨蹭猫咪的。

 

“唔嗯，”卡西迪奥站直身体抖了抖，“让我们在这里站一会儿，那股气味还在我们身上的时候，我可不想回到我们的房间去。”

 

斯芬克斯叫了一声。

 

“我知道，”卡西迪奥心不在焉地说，“实在太难闻了。”

 

“卡斯，”迪恩说，“难道你真的能明白斯芬克斯在说什么吗？”

 

“那可真是太荒谬了，不是吗？”卡西迪奥说着拍了拍他起皱的衣服，“你给她起名叫斯芬克斯。山猫斯芬克斯[1]，”他仰头笑了起来，“噢，太好笑了。”

 

“我也觉得。”迪恩说。

 

“唔嗯，你知道狮身人面像斯芬克斯吗？”卡斯随意地说。

 

“桑尼曾经跟我说过，”迪恩回答，“他在它被沙子掩盖之前去看过。”

 

“噢，他可太幸运了，”卡西迪奥说，“我觉得沙子能够保护它一段时间，那是一件伟大的作品，应当得以保存。”他凑近迪恩闻了闻，“感谢老天，那味道终于消散了。”他说，“我们现在可以进房了。”

 

“你弟弟会在里面吗？”迪恩用手臂环着斯芬克斯，跟着卡斯走过走廊。

 

“是的，他被锁链锁在壁炉上，那就意味着今晚不能生火，你不得不满足于我为你提供的温暖。”卡斯为他打开门，半睁着眼睛狡猾地看着他，一边嘴角勾了起来，“我觉得你不会抱怨。”

 

迪恩因为卡斯跟他调情而感到 _震惊_ ，他红了脸，走路也跌撞了一下，卡西迪奥一只手稳住他的手肘，低声笑了起来。他接过斯芬克斯，将她放到地上。

 

但是，卡西迪奥只扶了迪恩一小下。迪恩一靠近床边，卡西迪奥就推了他一下，抓住他的手，帮他慢慢地仰躺到床上。在迪恩可以移动之前，卡西迪奥就用四肢撑在他上面。

 

迪恩飞快地看了一下萨曼德利奥，发现一个换衣隔挡阻隔了他的视线，那个巨大的折叶屏风为他们提供了一些隐私。

 

“你必须安静一点，”卡西迪啊凑在迪恩耳边说道，语气温暖而低沉，他退回一点，向下看着迪恩，身上散发出一波又一波满足的气息，“我思念你，迪恩，”他柔声说，“我想念看到你的笑容。”

 

迪恩的身体瘫软，“该死，卡斯，”他呼出一口气，“有时候你对我说的话啊……”

 

卡西迪奥全神贯注地看着迪恩的嘴巴，看着他说话，“想想我还 _没有_ 对你说的话，”他说，“到目前为止。”

 

迪恩顺服的身体猛地抖了一下。

 

“如果我不得不听你们俩做爱的话，我会吃掉所有烧了一半的柴火 _自杀_ 的。”萨曼德利奥抱怨道。

 

“十分，”卡西迪奥提高了声音，让自己能够被听到，接着对迪恩说，“我给我弟弟设立了一个评分系统。在到达一千分之后，我就把项圈拿下来。我刚刚给了他十分，因为他说了‘做爱’而非通常会说的‘操’。他现在有六十分。我不明白他的智力发生了什么事，因为他以往学东西的时候从来没有这么迟钝过。”

“

 

“该死的上帝啊，卡西迪奥！”

 

“因为亵神减去十五分，”卡西迪奥说，依然用爱慕的眼神看着迪恩，“你现在的总分是四十五，记得当分数到零的时候会发生什么事吗？”

 

萨曼德利奥安静了下来，接着，在迪恩看着卡西迪奥美丽的嘴唇时，他听见那男孩说：“我很抱歉。”

 

“加五分，”卡西迪奥说，“如果你向你侮辱的那位道歉的话，我会再给你加五分。如果你假装的话我是会知道的。”

 

迪恩开始感到有些尴尬。

 

或许是因为看到了他的表情，卡西迪奥从迪恩身上下来，仰躺到了他身边。不过他抓住了他的手，握在手中，“我对他说了谎，”卡西迪奥在迪恩耳边嘀咕，“我不能听到直接说给上帝的祈祷。”

 

迪恩为事情的荒谬感和卡西迪奥的坦诚不禁笑了起来。

 

“萨—— ** _曼_** ——德利奥。”卡西迪奥干巴巴地说。

 

“好吧，好吧。”萨曼德利奥听上去有些被吓到了。

 

卡西迪奥再次在迪恩耳边低语，“我猜有人这么了解你也是挺可怕的一件事。”

 

迪恩无声地大笑，他侧躺起来，贴着卡西迪奥，将脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。斯芬克斯爬上床，走上卡西迪奥的身体，低声打着呼噜。像往常那样，她用屁股朝着他的脸躺了下来。

 

 “如果他的分数到了零会发生什么事？”迪恩问。

 

“我会从小指开始切掉他左手上的所有指头，除了大拇指，”卡西迪奥说，“我的雪茄切刀能十分干净利落地完成这项工作。”

 

迪恩浑身僵直，沉默不语，因为他知道卡西迪奥是认真的，他能从对方的声音里听出来。他真的会把他弟弟的手指切掉。

 

“不要在祈祷里用上这么多愤怒的情绪，”卡西迪奥对萨曼德利奥说，“试着在真正认识你自己的错误之后祈祷，而非因为我给了你应得的教训后对我的畏惧。”

 

萨曼德利奥没有说话，只是低声抱怨了一下。

 

“你还没有吃早餐，不是吗，迪恩？”卡西迪奥问。

 

“呃，还没。”迪恩勉强说到，“我起来去跟克劳利讨论斯芬克斯的成长速度。”

 

“她并没有长得太快，”卡西迪奥说着拍了拍她，“像我建议的那样，你一直在她开始焦躁不安的时候给她喂食，对吗？”

 

“是的。”迪恩说。

 

“很好，今天我们可以开始给她喂肉了。我在回来的路上捕了几只野兔，它们是猞猁的猎物。如果你能跳过早餐的话，我很像跟你一起打个盹儿，迪恩。”

 

“我可以睡个回笼觉。”迪恩说。卡西迪奥温暖强壮的身体让重新入眠的尝试变得十分愉快。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 “我必须无限延长在厨房里用餐的次数，艾伦，我很抱歉。”卡西迪奥说着将他弟弟按到切割桌前面的地板上，“在我将他放到雇员中间之前，萨曼德利奥还需要学会更好的礼仪。”

 

“没问题，先生，”艾伦说着用一条干净的毛巾擦了擦手，“那么，每天需要三餐？”

 

迪恩听到了她语气中期盼的意味，偷偷笑了笑。

 

“至少要两餐，”卡西迪奥说着叹了口气，“我弟弟需要的食物比我更多。”

 

“我明白了，”艾伦说着将双手放在胯骨上，对卡西迪奥狡猾地笑了起来，“那么菜谱是什么呢？”

 

“只要你准备好的都可以，”卡西迪奥说着，将迪恩的矮凳放在他的椅子旁边，“迪恩，你能去养狗场里拿个狗盆过来吗？”

 

迪恩迅速地跑了一趟，他回来之后，洗了洗狗盆，并用热水将它彻底冲干净。

 

“那并没有必要，但是我确定萨曼德利奥会对你的体贴感到感激。”卡西迪奥说着拉了拉他弟弟脖子上的锁链。

 

 “谢谢你。”萨曼德利奥呛了一声，声音里的愤怒几乎无法抑制。

 

“用他的名字。”卡西迪奥冷酷地命令道。

 

“谢谢你，迪恩。”萨曼德利奥低吼道。

 

“好狗。”卡西迪奥打开了艾伦为他准备的一瓶红酒。

 

艾伦在卡西迪奥面前放下一碟东西，接着将同样的食物放进狗盆里，给迪恩递了个眼色。

 

迪恩坐在他舒适的矮凳上，很高兴自己并没有像萨曼德利奥那样待在桌子下面。

 

“这是新的食谱，”艾伦说，“您吃完之后，我会给您一些十分特别的东西，先生。”

 

“噢？”卡西迪奥伸手去拿叉子，“萨曼德利奥，不准用手。”他命令道。

 

“是的。”艾伦为他倒上酒，再次向迪恩眨了眨眼睛，迪恩笑了起来。艾伦显然给自己留了一手。

 

卡西迪奥用刀叉将面条切开，“闻上去很不错。”他说着给迪恩递了一份。

 

迪恩的味蕾立刻欢庆起来，米粉、咖喱、椰子和碎腰果的组合非常美味，“噢，卡斯，”他说，“你会 _爱死_ 这个的。”

 

卡西迪奥吃了一口，呻吟了一声。他的声音低沉悠长，迪恩感觉到自己的Omega腺体抽动起来，“艾伦……”

 

“一场胜利！”艾伦骄傲地抬起了手，“你母亲给你留下了椰奶罐头做礼物，先生。她同时还留下了新的食谱，迪恩帮助我阅读它们。”

 

“我必须得给我母亲送一桶薰衣草花蜜，”卡西迪奥保证道，又给迪恩喂了一口面条，“请一定提醒我，迪恩。”

 

“当然。”

 

他们尽己所能在吃到无比美味的食物的时候保持得体的礼貌，在吃完之前都没有喝酒。迪恩能听到萨曼德利奥在尝试不把自己吃得乱七八糟，但他显然失败了。迪恩偷偷地给他丢了一张手帕。

 

“谢谢你……迪恩。”萨曼德利奥说。

 

“二十分。”卡西迪奥对他说，给迪恩喂了一口酒，“你应该对迪恩的善意感到感激，因为我对你没有这种东西。”

 

迪恩满足地吃饱了，放松下来，接受了一口又一口的酒。他感觉到萨曼德利奥在看他们。

 

“卡西迪奥？”萨曼德利奥的声音几乎微不可闻。

 

“怎么了，弟弟？”卡西迪奥问。

 

“为什么你……在用那种方式喂……迪恩？”

 

 “因为这样做才是正确的，”卡西迪奥回答，“这是一个被珍视的Omega获得食物的方式。你选择他的食物，并且不得不考虑他的营养均衡。同时，一个Omega需要保证的安慰，这是给予保证最好的方式。”卡西迪奥顿了顿，“为你的观察和开口询问加五十分，并且为在不需要提醒的情况下两次使用迪恩的名字加二十分。”

 

艾伦走向冰盒，拿了一个用布盖着的盘子回来，“先生，你记得上次我生日的时候您给我的黑巧克力吗？”

 

“是的，那是从加拉纳进口的，那是世界的巧克力首都。”卡斯回答。

 

“您为它付了很多钱，”艾伦说，“我想要与您分享，因为它味道很好。我知道您对甜食没有特别的爱好，但是请试试这个。”她掀开那块布，盘子里放着二十块巧克力，每个中间都插着一小块木头，像是她将巧克力融化了，把什么东西浸到了里面。

 

卡西迪奥笑了起来，“你让我十分好奇。”他承认道。

 

“先试试这个。”艾伦说着指了指一块小的。

 

卡西迪奥将一个送入口中，咬了一口，他睁大了眼睛，“艾伦，你在里面包了腰果，”他惊奇地说，“这十分……”

 

“美味。”她为他说完，“看到你刚刚吃的那个和这个的不同了吗？试试下一个，然后为迪恩选一个你喜欢的。”

 

卡西迪奥愉快地遵从了她，他呻吟了一声，“菠萝，”他热切地说，“噢，艾伦，母亲也留了菠萝下来，对吗？”

 

“她留了四个整的，”艾伦说，“它们应该还可以保存一个星期，你每天都可以吃上菠萝。”

 

“两桶蜂蜜。”卡西迪奥说，他也开始给迪恩喂食。

 

噢，他们真的很好吃，非常好吃。迪恩从盘子里拿了两个递到下面，不知道萨曼德利奥是否会接受它们，但他依然愿意尝试。过了一会儿，他感觉到它们离开了他的手。

 

“谢谢你，迪恩。”萨曼德利奥叹了口气，听上去有些挫败。

 

“二十分。”卡西迪奥嘀咕道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“请不要发愁，迪恩，”卡西迪奥说，“养狗场里会有人保证火炉不会熄灭的，萨曼德利奥也有一条全新的毯子，还有干燥的干草，他会暖和的，虽然十分折辱，但至少很暖和。”

 

“并不是说我真的那么担心，”迪恩对他说着，在手臂上打上香皂，“我是说，我不想他晚上待在这里。”

 

“你觉得我把他像狗一样对待这件事情做得太过分了？”卡西迪奥一边跟他一起加入浴缸，一边问道。

 

 “不，也不是因为这个。”迪恩坦白，“你对他做得事情似乎正在起作用。每次你带他出去的时候，他都不再对我发火或怒瞪着我了。”

 

“啊，好吧，那也不是完全因为我，”卡西迪奥说着往后靠，闭上了眼睛，“不，我不得不纠正自己。那 _确实_ 是因为我，但我在利用你改变他的想法。我知道你会对他产生同情，而我的残忍在萨曼德利奥的脑中形成了对比。他知道你的善意是出自本心，而他会疑惑为什么你会同情他的折磨。”

 

迪恩垂下了脑袋，“噢，该死。”他说，“这意味着他之前 _完全_ 没有考虑过别人。”

 

“没错，”卡西迪奥吸了口气，“我明天需要为圣诞节派送肉和奶酪，我们会带几个马车进城，你和萨曼德利奥可以帮我把食物分发给西边的穷人。今年我也想分享谷物和毯子。请在这项工作上投入你所有可以投入的精力，看看能不能找出些明显的不足，因为我下周还要再送一次。”

 

“我会尽己所能的，卡斯，”迪恩发誓道，“谁会跟我们一起去？”

 

“鲍比、比尔、乔、威尔克斯和克劳利。克劳利承诺作为医师出行，他已经计划好了。”卡西迪奥接过迪恩递给他的香皂，迅速地洗了洗脸，“乔也十分体贴地决定将一些我母亲给她的新武器捐出去，给那些没有武器但又需要打猎的人。她负责行驶一辆马车。”

 

“那比尔呢？”迪恩问。

 

卡西迪奥疲惫地笑了起来，“比尔无法错过帮助别人的机会，我相信那个男人会很好地完成需要完成的事情。”

 

“我很喜欢他，”迪恩说，“鲍比会驾驶我们的马车吗？”

 

“不，我会驾驶我们的马车，”卡西迪奥说，“鲍比会驾驶克劳利的马车。我见过我们多嘴的裁缝看他的眼神，他们挺般配的。”

 

“没有什么事能逃出你的眼睛，卡斯，”迪恩笑了起来，“所以，威尔克斯又是去做什么的？”

 

“他的家人住在城里，他想确保他们会得到我们分发的物品，他们几乎完全依靠他的工资过活。”卡西迪奥伸手搭着迪恩的肩膀，“把腿抬起来。”

 

迪恩照他说的做了，卡斯将他转过来，让他的背部靠着卡西迪奥的胸膛。

 

“我对你有一个请求，迪恩，”卡西迪奥说着打湿了迪恩的头发，在上面打了点香皂，开始用手指按摩迪恩的太阳穴。

 

“你知道我会答应你的一切请求，特别是你在帮我洗头的时候。”迪恩呻吟道。

 

“真的吗？我会记住的。”卡斯说，“克劳利告诉我你会编织，我希望你可以在下一次送礼之前织尽可能多的保暖衣服和毯子。一阵冷锋就要来了，我不希望有人因此死去，而我明明可以帮忙。”

 

“当然了，卡斯，”迪恩郑重地回答道，“不如我给圣亚当斯那些无事可做的仆人们教授顺毛、织线和编织，怎么样？”

 

“这是个完美的提议，如果他们不愿意的话就强迫他们这么做，”卡西迪奥将迪恩的脑袋向后扳，为他清洗，“我也可以学习。一年的这个季节里，我没有什么户外活动。”

 

迪恩的头发被卡西迪奥强壮的手指抹上护发素，他坐在那里思考了一会儿，接着有了一个想法，“卡斯，我可以教萨曼德利奥我是怎么捕鱼的吗？”

 

“我必须在旁边监控，但是可以，”卡西迪奥考虑了一会儿说道，“如果你不想坐船出去的话，就不得不把冰破掉，因为湖边所有的水面都已经结了一尺冰了。”

 

“没关系的，我们也需要切一些冰块来保存鲤鱼，”他说，“我猜我们可以清理很大部分的亚洲鲤，同时还能给人们提供食物。”

 

卡西迪奥飞快地吸了口气，“迪恩，那 _太棒了_ ，”他赞美道，“不过我们必须在中午之前离开。我会在你和我、萨曼德利奥、鲍比和乔捕鱼的时候吩咐人切些冰块。在离开的时候我们应该可以带走很多鱼，”他亲了亲迪恩的后颈，“你真是 _不可思议_ 。”

 

迪恩红着脸微笑起来，“我猜我们可以停止完全消灭鲤鱼的运动了，或许可以在湖里设个栅栏，把鲤鱼圈在里面，至少可以限制大部分的活动范围。”

 

“当然了！”卡西迪奥将双手放到迪恩肩膀上，轻轻地捏了捏，“我们在建小屋的时候在外面放了一大堆岩石和石块，只用把它们全部丢到湖里。我会宣布人们可以随时去那里捕鱼，让人准备一条通道，方便步行与马车通行。”

 

“或许可以隔几周，在天气好的时候就派人到镇子里，带一些挨饿的捕渔人来？”迪恩问，“在我看来，那些鲤鱼繁殖得挺快的。”

 

“这个建议棒极了，你知道它们什么时候繁殖吗？”卡西迪奥再次扬起迪恩的头，为他清洗。

 

“晚春初夏的时候吧，我猜，”迪恩对他说，“至少那是它们开始跳出水面的时候。当鱼们开始那么做的时候捕起来很好玩，更有挑战性。”

 

“移动的目标，没错，我的Alpha天性感到十分满意，”卡斯干巴巴地说，“我或许需要强调一下，迪恩，不要从我身边逃跑。”

 

“我得告诉你，别在有机会见识一切之前就试着逃跑，因为如果诺瓦克老爷要追捕你的的话，他不会善罢甘休。”迪恩用粗糙严肃的声线模仿着鲍比，“这是我刚到达庄园时鲍比对我说的话。”他说着笑了起来。

 

卡西迪奥再次把双手放到了迪恩的肩膀上，“迪恩……你可以一字一句的回忆起别人说的话吗？总是如此？”

 

“可以啊，”迪恩说，“你不可以吗？”

 

他听见卡西迪奥吞咽了一下，“我可以，但是我不一样，”他谨慎地说，“大多数人没有过目不忘的记忆力，这很 _稀有_ 。当人们说起他们不记得什么东西的时候，你觉得那是什么意思？”

 

“他们没有留心，”迪恩回答，“有的时候，当人们害怕的时候，他们无法集中注意力来记住周围的情况。”

 

 “那倒是真的，”卡西迪奥轻轻地吸了口气，“我不明白为什么没有人注意到你是个多么 _才华横溢_ 、不可取代的人。”

 

迪恩向后靠着卡西迪奥，闭上了眼睛，“卡斯，我对你说的话比我一生中对所有人说的话都要多，”他坦白，“我不想跟恶臭的Alpha交谈，而在桑尼学校的第一年里，我几乎没有开口。时间长了，那里的孩子越来越小，我则越来越老，对他们除了‘没关系的’、‘别哭了’和‘我保证我会在你睡觉的时候守护你’之外没什么可说的。”

 

卡斯尖声吸了口气，他一只手环住迪恩的胸膛，将他紧紧地抱在怀里。他善意的拥抱像是在安慰迪恩在来到Tor-Valen之前整个腐朽的生命，“而这个，”他呢喃，“就是为什么你灵魂的光芒比太阳还要耀眼。你知道什么是苦难，苦难是场磨砺，如果无法成为一把坚不可摧的宝剑，就只能熔化破碎。”

 

迪恩沉在卡西迪奥身上，闭上眼睛，“融化是不被允许的，”他说，“破碎倒没有问题，有的时候，我们必须重新拼接自己的模样。”

 

“没错，”卡西迪奥同意道，在迪恩的脑袋上落下轻柔而热切的一吻，“是的，有的时候不按原本的模样将拼图复原，总是会产生新的启发。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“这两个支柱是用来把叉齿分开的，”迪恩对卡斯的弟弟说，教他怎么把它们拗成X型，“这些叉齿越宽越好，可以增加击中率。”他修正了一下萨曼德利奥的最后一个支柱，“我用竹子是因为用它们来做矛又快又容易，也是因为它们十分尖利，但是容易坏掉。如果你想要做一个能抓住更多鱼的矛的话，你应该用柳树枝，或者一些更容易弯折的东西。”

 

萨曼德利奥从卡西迪奥那里接过一把小刀，开始将顶端削尖，“为什么要用网？”他问。

 

“唔，这种捕鱼方式十分考验反应速度，”迪恩解释道，“最好能有个网，这样能更快地抓到更多鱼。但我在捕鱼的时候不需要用网，我需要的只是一把偷来的厨房刀，竹子和柳枝到处都是，所以可以就地取材。”他接过比尔给他的一团线，告诉萨曼德利奥从哪里开始绕线。

 

萨曼德利奥专注地看着他，迪恩猜他会这样，因为所有形式的捕猎都是Alpha的追求。当迪恩把矛和线递给他的时候，他已经学会怎么做了。

 

“很好，棒极了，”迪恩赞美道，“你得确保把线拉紧，这样矛尖就不容易破坏支柱。”

 

“用竹子粗的那一边感觉很奇怪，”萨曼德利奥抱怨道，“为什么要这么做呢，迪恩？”

 

“三个原因，”迪恩说，“首先，这一边更重，捕鱼的时候更有力。第二，重的部分也更加强壮。第三，这样这个工具也更大一点。”

 

“噢，”萨曼德利奥轻轻地点了点头，“很有道理。”

 

 “是的，这都跟操作性有关，”迪恩笑着说，“当你挨饿的时候，你会专注于最有效率的方法，无视其他的东西。我确定肯定有人能用一根该死的针钓鱼，但我没有那么耐心。在我的肚子开始吵闹的时候，我就需要吃饭。”

 

萨曼德利奥心不在焉地笑了起来，他将他的矛尖削得越来越小，越来越锋利，“没错，”他同意道，“但是，你又是怎么瞄准的呢？水会折射光线。”

 

“这就是为什么叉齿要分开，”迪恩说，“有的时候你最好的猜测都十分糟糕，叉齿越多、分得越开，就越有机会抓到鱼。这就是为什么在攻击之后你必须伸手抓住鱼，再把它拿出水面。”

 

“明白了……”萨曼德利奥举起他的矛，“现在呢？”

 

“现在用火迅速地烤一下，让它更加坚硬，”迪恩将萨曼德利奥的矛举在他们的小堆篝火上，均匀地翻着面，“火焰能让绿色含水的植物坚硬起来，这么做了之后你还能多用十次，不这样就只能坚持五下。”

 

“几乎是百分之五十的概率，甚至更多，”萨曼德利奥说，“当你一无所有还在挨饿的时候，这点差距也十分显著。”

 

“是的，”迪恩说着把矛递回给他，“不过你不需要这样捕渔，我教给你这个是因为它很有用。比尔有专门为此而做的铁叉。”

 

“这很……有趣，”萨曼德利奥说着举起矛，仔细地看了一眼，“好吧，或许我应该使用的词是‘踏实’。”他站起来盯着迪恩为了给他演示做的矛，“给我看看你是怎么瞄准的。”

 

“好的，”迪恩站起来拿起自己的矛，“你不得不弄湿自己，抱歉，我知道天气很冷。”

 

“我可以承受，”萨曼德利奥保证道，“快，我想看看你是怎么做的。”

 

迪恩点了点头，把萨曼德利奥带到水边。他淌进水里，感觉到卡西迪奥专注的视线。他一动不动地站在，让鱼以为他也是景色中的一员，接着举起手臂，静止不动。

 

两分钟之后，一条肥硕的鲤鱼就进入了他的视线。他以迅雷不及掩耳之势攻击，弯腰，然后将鱼抓住，他将鱼丢回岸边，对着诺瓦克们笑了起来。

 

萨曼德利奥慢慢地淌入水中，站在迪恩身边。他模仿着他的姿势，举起手臂，然后开始等待。迪恩看到一只巨大的鲤鱼游了过来，或许有九到十磅重，“等等，”他说，“他来了，在去骨之后它的肉能喂饱两到三个人。那个大家伙能让一些孩子不再挨饿。”

 

“我看到他了，”萨曼德利奥嘀咕着，“噢，他真 _漂亮_ 。”

 

“他是 _午餐_ ，”迪恩回答，“他进入你的视线了吗？”

 

“是的。”萨曼德利奥说。

 

“攻击。”迪恩命令道。

 

萨曼德利奥攻击了，那是完美的一击。他一下就把鱼给钉死了。

 

“棒极了！”迪恩弯腰帮助男孩把鱼钉在矛上，“你刚刚喂饱了某人，萨曼德利奥，”他说，给对方展示那只正在流血、不停跳动的鱼，“继续努力，伙计！”

 

迪恩站在萨曼德利奥身边，他的脚一分一秒地变得麻木起来。他们一起捕了二十只鱼，接着矛便报废了。萨曼德利奥走在迪恩前面淌出了湖水，眼睛立刻落到他的哥哥身上，“你看见了吗？”他问。

 

“我看见了，”卡西迪奥微微笑了起来，“你捕的鱼可以防止别人饿死，弟弟，你做得非常好，我很骄傲。”

 

萨曼德利奥开心地笑了起来，蓝眼睛里闪烁着喜悦，“多少人？”他问道。

 

卡西迪奥朝冰块上摆着的鲤鱼看了一眼，“你和迪恩捕的鱼可以让四个家庭吃上两天了，”他计算到，“对于不到半个小时的捕鱼来说十分不错。”

 

萨曼德利奥咧开了嘴，“这感觉真好，”他大声说道，仿佛达成了什么宏伟目标。迪恩觉得这是因为孩子们，“我可以拿一支金属头的、更稳固的矛继续吗？”

 

“当然，”卡西迪奥给了他弟弟一个有着八个叉齿的X型矛，“因为替他人考虑加一百分，并且为善于用矛捕鱼再加一百分。”

 

萨曼德利奥给了他哥哥一个大大的微笑，接着淌回了冰冷的湖水里。

 

“谢谢你，迪恩，”卡西迪奥悄声说道，“你跟他的交谈里带着诚实和温暖，他对此有所回应。他喜欢这个，在我们派送食物和毯子的时候，他可能会有更深刻的改变。”

 

迪恩靠着卡西迪奥，“为什么他会变成这样，卡斯？”他问，“你棒极了，我是认真的。为什么萨曼德利奥不是这样？”

 

卡西迪奥向上翻了个白眼，做了个鬼脸，“父亲和母亲觉得他是我们家族得以延续的最后机会，”他回答道，“我从未对此产生任何兴趣。而萨曼德利奥至少有健康的性冲动。富有人家希望知道自己的血脉能够持久。”

 

“所以，就因为他是个饥渴荡货，他们就满足他的一切愿望？”迪恩几乎暴怒起来。

 

“原因并不这么简单，迪恩，但基本上是这样的，”卡西迪奥回答，“如果他得到了自己想要的一切，他就没有理由推迟组建家庭。仔细想想看，现在许多人尽己所能地推迟生育后代，觉得自己无法给孩子提供足够的金钱和良好的环境。”

 

“迪恩！”萨曼德利奥喊叫道，他的鱼叉戳在水里，手臂僵硬，“我需要帮助！”

 

迪恩拿着卡西迪奥的小刀来到萨曼德利奥身边，萨曼德利奥抓住了一只巨大的鱼，至少有五十磅，它正在不断挣扎，“这家伙真是死不甘休，”迪恩说，“你抓稳了吗？”

 

“他在消耗我的体力！”萨曼德利奥说，“接一下手，让我把他的头砍掉！”

 

迪恩抓住鱼叉，萨曼德利奥结果他哥哥的刀。一声吵闹的水声，接着萨曼德利奥站了起来，喘着气，一只巨大的鱼头浮出水面，“这是只怪兽，”他上气不接下气地说，“不知道有多少像他这样的鱼。这水里待着安全吗？”

 

 “啊，他们只是因为身材巨大，看上去有点恐怖而已。”迪恩说，萨曼德利奥笑了起来。

 

“迪恩，我必须坚持你回到房里换身暖和的衣服。”卡西迪奥喊道。迪恩和萨曼德利奥淌出湖水，后者正半拉半拽地把鱼拖出水面。

 

“我们在一个小时之后离开，”卡西迪奥说，“穿得暖和一点，迪恩。亲爱的 _老天_ ，萨曼德利奥，那可不是只鲤鱼，那是只利维坦！”

 

迪恩笑着走回了别墅。他迅速地换好衣服，折返回去，发现所有人都已经准备好离开。马车十分宽敞，能让所有人都坐在车夫身边，这样迪恩就坐在了卡西迪奥左侧，而萨曼德利奥坐在右边。

 

旅途十分安静，但迪恩并不介意。他看着前方的马车，鲍比正和克劳利一起驾驶。克劳利似乎在首席车夫身上下了许多功夫，经常看着他的方向，不停地说笑着。鲍比两次往裁缝那边长长地看了一眼。

 

“裁缝想要那个马夫。”萨曼德利奥说，声音不足以让前后的人听到。

 

“克劳利和鲍比，”卡西迪奥说，“他们的年龄和社会地位都相似，这并不十分令人惊讶。”

 

“你会允许这个？”萨曼德利奥问道。

 

“我不拥有他们两个，德利，”卡西迪奥说，“他们为我工作，我为他们提供一个家。”

 

萨曼德利奥安静了下来，沉默了几英里，又开了口，“你拥有迪恩。”

 

卡西迪奥叹了口气，“对于你来说社会系统和习俗是什么样的？告诉我，我想知道你是怎么看的。”

 

萨曼德利奥不安地扭动了一下，踢着自己的腿，“一切都跟钱有关，”他说，“金钱就是力量。当父亲和母亲夺走我的财富的时候，我就失去了力量。接着，当你将我的社会资源夺走的时候，我的仆人也离开了。”

 

“你的仆人是邪恶的，”卡西迪奥对他说，“你知道他们是。你甚至用他们来威胁我。”

 

“我不会真的让他们伤害你的。”萨曼德利奥抗议道。

 

“萨曼德利奥，不要用你的谎言侮辱我。”卡西迪奥回复道。

 

“喂，你可是威胁要把我的手指切下来的人！”萨曼德利奥反驳，“我不像你，卡西迪奥，我不能治愈——”

 

“德利，”卡西迪奥突然打断他，“这与力量无关，而是滥用力量的问题，你一直都在这么做。你需要将你的潜能化作值得尊敬的追求，停止渴望自己没有的东西，看看你所拥有的。”他瞥了自己的兄弟一眼，“列举五样你值得感激的东西，开始。”

 

萨曼德利奥像青少年似的重重叹了口气，“我生在富裕的家庭，”他说，“我十分健康，我受过教育，母亲把我生成了一个Alpha……”他顿了顿，“你还没有把我踢到某处的地沟里。”

 

“我足够爱你，因此想要纠正你。”卡西迪奥说，“如果我不在乎，德利，我就会给你一笔基金，让你吃喝嫖赌至死。”

 

“但是，父亲和母亲——”

 

“我们的父母不是我们的同辈，”卡西迪奥打断他，“他们以为你迟早会安定下来。这个世界又许多令人分心的东西，而人们适应得并不是很好。”卡西迪奥摇了摇头，皱着眉头思考起来，“做正确的选择并不容易，况且我们的父母也没有为抚养孩子上过专门的课程。但是，你不能将自己性格中的缺陷怪在他们头上，他们本需要做的不过是给予你生命而已。”

 

“我又没有要求出生，”萨曼德利奥嘀咕，“那都要怪他们。”

 

虽然这个想法十分操蛋，但是迪恩却有些赞同。聪明人要不就不生孩子，就算在生孩子的时候也十分谨慎。不过，他依然在考虑，如果他的父母是诺瓦克们，他又会变成什么样子。

 

“你十分安静，迪恩。”卡西迪奥说。

 

“只是在思考，卡斯，”迪恩说，“我在想，如果我有你的父母的话会变成什么样。”

 

“你会是个Alpha，”萨曼德利奥不无善意地嘀咕，“你肯定不会知道如何用最基本的材料用矛捕鱼，而我或许会用香料罐砸你的脑袋。”

 

“你的投掷力很不错。”迪恩同意道。

 

“对付那些扇子可毫无办法，”萨曼德利奥说，“那到底是什么玩意儿啊？我只见过Omega用扇子来调情，而不是战斗。”

 

“法律规定如果我用扇子杀了一个Alpha，便是合法的，”迪恩说，“我不能因被起诉，为什么不精益求精呢？”

 

“唔嗯，”萨曼德利奥越过他哥哥看向迪恩，“你试过吗？我是说，杀死某人？”

 

“那很粗鲁，德利，而且不关你事。”卡西迪奥说。

 

“我不在意，卡斯，”迪恩对他说，“不，我没有遇到这样的状况，”他回答萨曼德利奥，“我也并不希望这么做。但是，我还是十分庆幸我能保护自己。”

 

萨曼德利奥盯了他一会儿，深蓝色的眼睛打量着迪恩，“你知道我哥哥为什么选你吗？”

 

迪恩咧开了嘴，“知道。”

 

萨曼德利奥皱起眉头，“而你不打算告诉我？”

 

“这不是我应该谈论的事情。”迪恩说，“这是卡斯的事。”

 

“你就要跟他结婚了！”萨曼德利奥喊道，“你会有他的孩子！”

 

克劳利转头看向他们，迪恩挥了挥手，“那也不意味着插手他的事情，”迪恩回答道，再次看向萨曼德利奥，“卡斯需要照看自己的雇员，当他需要我的时候，他会告诉我的。我不会擅自干预他的事情。不过有时候这确实有点困难。”

 

萨曼德利奥坐了回去，望向天空，“圣父啊，”他干巴巴地说，“你 _一点_ 都不像我以前知道的Omega，他妈的一点都不像。”

 

卡西迪奥低声笑了起来，“迪恩的独具一格十分美丽。”他说。

 

**第十八章 完**

 

[1]猞猁的英文是lynx,  Sphinx the lynx压了元音韵，中文没办法将谐音翻出来。


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

 

** 作者笔记： **

 

如果不是Warkitt3ns，这篇是发不出来的。

 

 

 

 

物品派送在卡西迪奥跟迪恩提起过的教堂举行。人群没有推推搡搡，或是贪得无厌，只是看上去有些绝望。他们病怏怏的，行动有些迟缓。寒冷和他们糟糕的健康状况让他们没有力气推攘，或许还有些其他原因，迪恩并不十分了解他们的状况。他只明白，他们对于更好生活的渴望与各式各样的贫穷并不相匹配。他的内心深处涌起一阵难以磨灭的同情。他知道寒冷的感觉，知道因为饥饿而疼痛的胃会磨灭多少希望。

 

迪恩注意到这一群流离失所的人们身上穿的衣服质量很差，破破烂烂，十分单薄，基本上都是穿了太久破旧不堪的长衫。他必须努力工作，帮忙做出更多衣服。同时，人们也需要用来盛放派送物品的东西，比如篮子、袋子、锅碗瓢盆。

 

 ** _妈的。_** 这些人需要的帮助实在太多，他们是这么破碎。迪恩的胃部感到一阵难受的压力，但依然要保持充满希望的笑容。他想要崩溃，想要对这份不公正歇斯底里地放声尖叫。

 

在底层社会，性征毫无意义，当下的需求才是最重要的东西。温暖、食物、庇护所，以及对抗寒冷天气的厚实衣服。

 

“迪恩？”克劳利从他的马车里向他喊道，他已经连续两个小时为病人提供医疗服务。迪恩注意到，他一直在全神贯注的工作，不在乎把自己弄脏，速度也很快，“我需要你的帮助，迪恩！”

 

迪恩放下手里的毯子迅速走了过去，克劳利怀中抱着一个还在襁褓中的婴儿，一个女人躺在他的脚下，像死了一样一动不动。迪恩蹲下，感觉心脏沉入谷底，他伸手想要摸到脉搏，“她已经死了，”他说着站起来，“这是她的孩子吗？”

 

这可怜的、可怜的人，因为贫困与剥削死去。

 

克劳利的眼眶湿润，“我……”

 

“把她给我，”迪恩说，给了他朋友一个出路，“你不能停下，别停下，克劳利。这些人需要你。”他抱着孩子走向威尔克斯。

 

“威尔克斯，”迪恩说，“过来看一看那个死去的女人，看看你是否认得她。”

 

威尔克斯顺从地跟随迪恩回到克劳利的马车，他端详了一下那个女人的脸，点了点头，“她的爸妈在上个冬天死去了，”他说，“这孩子属于一个在那时候经过这里的陌生Alpha，他不会回来的。”他弯腰将女人抱了起来，“我会把她带到无名氏的墓地去，那里已经为这个冬天的死者挖好了墓穴。”

 

迪恩用自己的斗篷盖住抽噎的孩子，感到心脏发疼。这孩子甚至还没到断奶的年纪，却已经无法认识自己的母亲，无法去一个正式的坟墓看望她。这不公平，而且一点也不得体。

 

迪恩带着孩子走入教堂，试图躲避寒风。他现在只能做一些小事来避免让孩子感到不舒服。

 

迪恩四周打量着这座庞大优美的建筑，看着它的石头和彩窗，感到一阵奇异的平静安抚了他。他走上前去，在桌子上找到了一碗清水。他用手指试了试，水是暖的，或许后面的长明灯保持了它的温暖。

 

迪恩把宝宝放到一张奇怪的小桌子上，小心地掀开肮脏的布料，一个女孩儿，她甚至没有尿布，但是却没有尿湿襁褓。她可能只有七个月大，浑身上下脏兮兮的，十分瘦弱。她的眼睛蓝得不可思议，像是夏天的天空。

 

“我知道我不是你的妈妈，”迪恩说，“不过，我不会让任何事发生在你身上的，”他将她放入水中，开始清洗她身上的污垢，“肯定会有人想要一个你这样漂亮的女孩儿的，不要担心，甜心。”

 

她对他笑了起来，虚弱地踢了踢腿。水温的感觉肯定很不错。

 

“我不知道你妈妈叫你什么，但是我想要叫你‘天空’，”他说，“我猜你不知道，这栋大房子是我Alpha修建的，天空。他说这是用来崇拜上帝和保护穷人用的。唔，我无意冒犯，但你确实挺穷的。”

 

天空咯咯笑着向他伸手，她是这么的营养不良，以至于小小的运动都耗费了很大体力。

 

虽然依然感到心痛，迪恩也对她笑了起来，他小心地洗着她的脑袋，“看看你，你是个红头发，真是幸运，”他尽己所能地清洗了她，然后用一只手稳住她，好取下自己的斗篷，用斗篷包好她，虽然她依然湿漉漉的，但他的斗篷足够厚重，“现在我们得找个方法喂你，或许斯芬克斯的山羊奶也能让你长得又大又强壮。”

 

当迪恩转过身来的时候，发现卡西迪奥就站在他身后。他的眼神悲伤，但十分骄傲，“你在为她洗礼，迪恩，”他悄声说，“这是我见过的最诚实的洗礼。”

 

“我不知道你在说什么，卡斯，”迪恩说，“她身上很脏，这样她也能暖和一点。”

 

卡西迪奥点点头，“让我看看她。”

 

迪恩把孩子递给他。

 

卡西迪奥笑着摸了摸天空的脸颊，她开心地笑了起来，“噢，她可真是个宝贝，”卡西迪奥嘀咕，“可不能让她进到孤儿院里。”

 

“你妈妈想要更多孩子。”迪恩说。

 

“我母亲已经有凯文了，”卡西迪奥说，他将天空放到一张木长椅上，脱下自己的外套，“穿上我的外套，迪恩。你和我得早点回到庄园去。”

 

“带着萨曼德利奥一起吗？”迪恩问道。

 

 “我弟弟正裹着毯子躲在我们的马车底嚎啕大哭，”卡西迪奥告诉他，“是的，他跟我们一起回去。看来今天他终于意识到自己是多么富有了。”

 

不一会儿他们就开始往回走去，萨曼德利奥驾驶着马车，他悲惨地吸着鼻子，擦着自己的脸。卡西迪奥抱着孩子，悄声跟她说话。

 

他感觉他们飞也似地回到了家里，卡西迪奥跳下马车，直接走到了别墅的后院，迪恩和萨曼德利奥跟在他身后。他们从厨房门走了进去，卡西迪奥立刻走向艾伦，“艾伦，”他说，“你想要一个宝宝吗？”

 

迪恩呻吟着拍了拍自己的脑袋，“卡斯，你不能这么问。”他嘀咕，艾伦惊讶地看着他们。

 

“一个宝宝？”艾伦擦干净手，走了过来。

 

“她的母亲死在了克劳利脚下，她也没有父亲，”卡西迪奥说，“我不想让她进孤儿院。你曾经跟我说过你很遗憾不能拥有更多的孩子……”他将天空递给她，“你是我所知道的最会养孩子的人，而比尔更是不会有怨言。”

 

艾伦翻开斗篷，看着那个笑着的美丽婴儿，她的表情柔软，“你把她直接给了我，”她飞快地说道，“我会照顾这个女孩儿的。”

 

“她的名字是天空。”卡西迪奥开心地笑了。

 

“她的名字当然是天空了，”艾伦说，“噢，比尔会为再次成为一个父亲感到十分高兴的，而乔也很乐意有一个妹妹。我们的房子很快就又会响起奔跑的脚步声了……”艾伦的眼眶里满是泪水，“谢谢你，卡西迪奥。”她抱紧孩子，抽噎了一下，“我需要去把奶瓶准备好，收拾一个地方，找到乔的摇篮……”

 

“去吧，”卡西迪奥说，“迪恩和我可以收拾晚餐，又或者说，我会听从迪恩的吩咐，因为我完全不会做饭。”

 

艾伦几乎是飞出门外的，卡西迪奥笑着坐下，“唔，这感觉真不错，”他说，“不过，我猜现在我们得做点正事儿了。我可以为晚餐帮点什么忙吗？”

 

迪恩擦了擦脸，开始检查锅盘，注意到萨曼德利奥几乎无法控制自己，跌倒在卡西迪奥脚边，“她准备了烤鹿肉、煮土豆和萝卜，面包也已经在烤了……”迪恩打开了冷藏库，“让我们切一些苹果，我能教你怎么做派。比尔喜欢苹果派，这个可以帮他消化新消息。”

 

“他已经知道了，”卡西迪奥说，“他看见你带走了天空，然后告诉我如果你不想要那个孩子，他可以接手。我这才知道你离开了。”他伸手去拍了拍萨曼德利奥的肩膀，“德利，你还好吗？”

 

“不，”萨曼德利奥回答，“我不好，那些 _人_ ，卡西迪奥……”他抽噎着吸了口气，“为什么我之前从未注意到他们？世界上的每一个镇子和城市里都有这样的人，而我 _从未看到他们_ ！”他稍微直起身体，把脸埋到卡西迪奥的膝盖上，颤抖着，“那个女人死了，我看着她倒下。她死去了，而如果你和迪恩不在那里的话，那个孩子也会死。我们的毯子和食物和鱼 _根本_ 无法做出任何改变，他们需要住所和医药！他们在冬天里衣衫褴褛，甚至还光着脚！”

 

“是的，我知道。”卡西迪奥柔声说道，抚摸着他弟弟的头发，“我们已经尽力了，德利。”

 

“我在丝绸领巾上浪费的钱可能比他们一辈子见过的还要多，”萨曼德利奥嘀咕，“我感到这么的…… _罪恶_ ！我以前总觉得父亲和母亲在给慈善捐款的时候是在浪费金钱！”

 

迪恩放下做派的食材，闭上了眼睛。看来萨曼德利奥还是有一颗良善之心的，这一定让卡斯感觉好了许多。

 

“为什么祂会允许这个？”萨曼德利奥问，“这也是祂的计划之一吗？”

 

“我不知道，”卡西迪奥对这个奇怪的问题回应道，“我希望我可以告诉你，德利。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

别墅东侧的舞厅为迪恩的工作提供了完美的场所。他已经有了几包整理好的羊毛线，这是来自罗氏乳制品厂的捐赠。他还从别墅里的人们那里借到了了七个手纺车，一些持有者已经开始工作，那都是些对此无比精通的老妇人。迪恩的编织课成员里有卡西迪奥、萨曼德利奥、鲍比、卡拉和十五个圣亚当斯的旧仆人，以及二十个Tor-Valen的雇员。

 

克劳利占据了一个角落，正在制作斗篷和大衣。卡西迪奥雇了一个制鞋匠，他好胜的性格与克劳利暴躁的心情产生了矛盾。看着一个女人在他面前饿死给他造成了一些心理阴影。

 

“你这自大的牛皮王，”克劳利训斥着那个男人，“我有教你怎么做鞋吗？管好你自己的事情！”

 

卡西迪奥低下头，咬着嘴唇，避免自己笑起来，“格拉瑟，”他叫到，“请不要打扰我们的裁缝。”

 

“他的针脚都是错的。”格拉瑟抗议道。

 

“我不是雇你来挑三拣四的，我是雇你来做鞋子的，”卡西迪奥严厉地说，“实际上，你需要完成七百双。所以，你没有时间监督克劳利的工作，我希望你可以在这周之内完成。”

 

“婊子养的，”鲍比突然抱怨道，“这是我第五次拆掉一整行了！”

 

萨曼德利奥是除了迪恩之外做得最好的。他仔细听从了迪恩说的每一句话，完全专注在学习上。迪恩觉得他已经把消灭贫困变成了个人目标。他坐在他身边，尽己所能地给予他赞美，并且努力做得不那么明显。

 

“卡斯，”迪恩说，“为什么不给孩子们做一些莫卡辛鞋呢？孩子长大的时候鞋子还能随着他们的脚伸展。如果他们能穿上两双的话，基本上就等同于硬皮鞋了。我的意思是，孩子们都长得太快了。”

 

“莫卡辛鞋？”格拉瑟的声音听上去有些害怕，“贫民的鞋子？”

 

“你 _觉得_ 我们是在给谁做衣服？”萨曼德利奥愤怒地喊道，“如果他们像马一样需要马铁的话，我也会满足他们的需要。我们不需要你的意见！”

 

 卡西迪奥骄傲地笑了，“做些莫卡辛鞋，格拉瑟。”他命令道。

 

“多少双呢，先生？”格拉瑟问道，轻蔑地吸了吸鼻子，“需要什么尺码？我需要更多的皮革。”

 

“先生，”鲍比说，“乔在仓库里放了有近一千副兔皮，毛发已经处理好了，你只需要把皮毛那面翻到里面缝好。”

 

“棒极了，鲍比，”卡西迪奥朝门口点了点头，“去问问她，休息一下。”

 

鲍比感激地离开了。

 

“别再哼小曲儿了！”克劳利对格拉瑟喊道，“你唱得又难听又走调！”他将裁缝用的粉笔丢到对方身上，表达自己的厌恶。格拉瑟躲开了，粉笔砸碎在后面的墙上。

 

“格拉瑟，请到屋子的另外一边去，”卡西迪奥命令道，“克劳利，到这里来。”他把自己的酒壶丢给了他，“喝点这个。”

 

“他 _确实_ 唱走调了，”萨曼德利奥对迪恩嘀咕，“使煤气灯[1]的老混蛋。”

 

“使煤气灯是什么意思？”迪恩问道。

 

“用微妙又持久的迫害来使人崩溃，”萨曼德利奥解释道，“通常只有亲近的人才能对你这么做，或者他们为了这么做刻意亲近你。我不知道这个表达出自哪里，”他织完了一件毛衣，放在脚边的衣服堆里。在两个小时内他已经织完了五件毛衣，非常让人赞叹，“这也被叫做‘Omega兵法’，因为它不容易被察觉，非常地奸诈。”

 

迪恩咧开了嘴，“因为Omega必须狡猾地攻击？”

 

“通常来说。大多数人不像你，迪恩。”萨曼德利奥耸了耸肩，“但这或许是因为他们被对待的方式，而并不是生来如此，卡西迪奥跟我说过你的学校，我想要去看看。”

 

“我不会让你离开我的视线的。”迪恩坦诚地说。

 

“是的，我知道。”萨曼德利奥没有为自己辩护，但也并不十分沮丧。

 

卡西迪奥伸手去拉萨曼德利奥的狗项圈，他将它从自己弟弟脖子上取下来，放到地上，“别让我再把它戴到你身上了。”他柔声说。

 

萨曼德利奥低下头，就像一个悔过的Omega，“好的，哥哥。”他说。

 

迪恩颤抖地吸了口气，开始继续疯狂地织毛衣。屋子里弥漫着各种紧张的氛围。他给萨曼德利奥展示了一种新的编织技巧，这一种比较困难，他惊异地看着那年轻人轻松地开始工作，“哇哦，”他说，“你们这些诺瓦克家的男人可真不简单。普通人需要 _几周_ 来学会这种事情。”

 

“我的新家里 _不能_ 有穷人，”萨曼德利奥弓着身子说道，“没有理由不让 _每个人_ 吃饱穿暖、安居乐业。我们需要做的不过是将自己过多的财产分发出去而已。”

 

 卡拉放下自己的编织，开始流泪。她用手捂着脸逃离了房间。萨曼德利奥看着她离开，脸上满是疑惑和担忧，“她还好吗？”

 

“卡拉的家人在圣亚当斯的土地上饿死了。”一个新来的女佣悄声说道。

 

卡西迪奥向萨曼德利奥点了点头，“或许你想去看看她？”

 

萨曼德利奥看起来有些为难，他想要继续为他的事业编织，但那女孩儿的突然离场也让他感到难过。不过他还是放下自己刚刚开始的工作，站了起来，选择安慰更近在眼前的痛苦。他跟着卡拉走了出去。

 

“归根结底，你弟弟的转型是他自己的成功，”克劳利说着看向卡斯，“但是，如果没有你的话他是做不到的。精彩，先生。”

 

克劳利直率而诚挚的话语回荡在房间里，许多雇员都低声同意，看着一家之主。

 

卡西迪奥笑了起来，“如果没有迪恩和他善良的心的话，我是无法做到的。”他说。迪恩红着脸低下了头。

 

 

 

 

 

经过了几周的编织之后，所有人，包括克劳利和格拉瑟，都变得疲惫不堪。十二天后，几乎所有参与其中的人都疲惫不堪、浑身酸软，几乎在每一个空闲的时刻都能睡着。迪恩两次在工作的时候昏睡过去。在吃饭的时候，他经常听见佣人们在佣人餐厅的餐桌上昏倒过去的声音。通常那是一声闷响，接着瓷器震动，然后是人们忧虑的交谈。

 

卡西迪奥似乎是最精力充沛的那个，他让迪恩能够保持足够时间的清醒，在晚上吃点东西。他耐心地用手喂他吃饭，不时轻轻地摇醒他。吃完饭后，迪恩会得到一杯红酒，然后被抱上床。

 

斯芬克斯在迪恩没有留意的时候不断长大，现在她已经重到迪恩可以感觉到她上了床。卡西迪奥说她已经长到理想体型的一半大了，他不需要担心，“她不是个变种猫，”他说，“请为她和鲁托做了朋友感到高兴，然后不要再担忧了。”

 

鲁托现在几乎跟迪恩如影随形。他总是在他身边，安静而谨慎地观察着。那只狗跟迪恩做了如此多的眼神交流，甚至让他感到有些紧张。迪恩发誓，他眼中那安静的张力一点都不自然。那只狗经常会对他身边人们说的话做出相应的面部表情。

 

诡异。

 

“天空怎么样了？”迪恩自言自语地问道，他身边坐着许多人，一起在编织，肯定有人知道她的消息。现在，迪恩对这四十几号人的了解比对自己父母的了解还要多了。

 

“她健康又快乐，”格雷塔，一个内务女佣笑着说，“艾伦的新马士提夫狗崽和天空经常待在一起。那只狗已经开始保护她了。”

 

“我喜欢我的小狗。”某人说道，迪恩觉得可能是卡拉开的口。她正坐在后面，靠近萨曼德利奥身边。

 

疲惫又友善的笑声回荡在房间里。

 

“我想让所有人在一个小时内停止工作，”卡西迪奥宣布，“到目前为止我们已经有足够多了。再这么下去我们会压坏马车的。所以，明天是拿来吃饭睡觉的一天，接着下一天我们去捕鱼，然后把所有的物料装车。再下一个早晨我们就去派送。”众人一起舒了口气。

 

“卡斯，我们这里有人知道怎么编篮子吗？”迪恩问道。

 

“我会，”一位年轻女孩儿说道，迪恩不知道她的名字，她并不经常开口，但总是很勤劳地在工作，“我知道五种编法。我的母亲……她以前是靠编篮子为生的。”

 

“我想要学习，”迪恩对她说，“我注意到我们帮助的那些人们没有什么装东西的容器。”

 

“我可以教你，先生。”他说。

 

 “叫我迪恩，”迪恩笑着纠正她，“你叫什么名字？”

 

“阿丽亚。”她害羞地回答。

 

“真是个可爱的名字。”迪恩说。

 

在大家告别之后，克劳利靠近了迪恩和卡西迪奥。他等到所有人离开之后关上了门，“迪恩，你要对那女孩儿小心一点，”克劳利说，“创伤甚至无法形容她面对的困难。她母亲的商店以前就在我的旁边，我听到的东西……”他摇了摇头，“这么说吧，他父亲死的时候可没有人为他哀悼。”

 

卡西迪奥向克劳利歪了歪头，“我在想我们这里到底有多少孤儿。”

 

“有那么几个吧。”克劳利说。

 

他们看着彼此。

 

迪恩突然明白了。克劳利杀了阿丽亚的父亲，或许是用巫术，而卡西迪奥在告诉克劳利他知道。不过，他并不是在控诉他，或者是对此表达不满。

 

“我会注意的。”迪恩保证。

 

卡西迪奥和迪恩上了楼，迪恩瘫在床上，斯芬克斯立刻凑到了他身边。她打着呼噜蜷在他身边，不时闻着他的味道。他把自己的脸埋在她的毛发里，长长地舒了口气。鲁托也跳上床，在迪恩脚边躺下。

 

“我可爱的Omega，被他热情的粉丝包围着，”卡西迪奥笑着打了个哈欠，“你过一会儿需要起来查看你的信件。”

 

“我有信件？”

 

“是的，不过它们可以等一会儿，只不过是我妈妈给你的一些礼物而已。”卡西迪奥梳理着迪恩变长的头发，“如果你问他的话，克劳利可以帮你修剪一下这头乱草。”

 

“看起来很糟糕吗？”迪恩问。

 

“不，我只是在开玩笑。”

 

迪恩闭上眼睛睡着了。他被卡西迪奥与克劳利交谈的声音吵醒。

 

“我只是想说，你让许多人十分气愤，”克劳利说，“他们觉得穷人是奴隶。如果给了穷人他们需要的东西，你就让他们不再受富有Alpha的控制。请不要误解，我十分支持你。我只是想让你知道你这么做会树敌的。”

 

“我很感激你的警告，克劳利，真的，”卡西迪奥说，“我也很高兴你站在我这边。无论你要做什么，请不要让别人注意到你那…… _不同寻常_ 的活动。”

 

“去你的，”克劳利说，“我可是老奸巨猾。但是这不是重点，重点是你需要雇些打手，来保护自己不受那些好胜蠢蛋们的骚扰。或许你不需要被人保护，但至少可以用来虚张声势。而且，这么做也是为了保护那边那位睡美人的安全。”

 

“我会听从你的建议的，”卡西迪奥保证道，“我会让母亲派一些她的私人保镖过来。”

 

“噢，那肯定管用，”克劳利笑了起来，“好吧，达令，我得去睡一会儿了。”

 

“等会儿见，克劳利。”卡西迪奥说。

 

在这番有趣又晦涩的对话停止之后，迪恩立刻又坠入了梦乡。他在不久之后醒来，感觉到卡西迪奥的手抚摸着他赤裸的手臂，他的触碰轻柔而拘谨。

 

“迪恩……”

 

“嘿，卡斯，”迪恩叹了口气，滚到他的背部，将斯芬克斯赶了下去，“是时候看邮件了？”

 

“是的。”卡西迪奥说着，将一个用棕纸皮与粗麻绳包着的大包裹递给他。

 

迪恩坐起来，接过一把小刀割开纸皮和麻线。他保留了娜奥美的地址，放进自己的衬衫口袋里。里面的盒子是用熏香木做的，它的味道很香，他忍不住闻了好几次。他抚摸着上面雕刻的纹饰，看到诺瓦克的家徽，还有一个长着翅膀的男人，用一把长剑钉着一条巨蛇，“这是谁？”他指着图案。

 

 “他的名字是米迦勒，他正在惩罚邪恶之主。”卡西迪奥对他说，“米迦勒保护整个人类种族。他也可以听到直接指向他的祷告。”

 

“那这家伙还挺忙的。”迪恩说。他打开盒子，一层天鹅绒盖住了里面的内容，天鹅绒呈一种美丽的绿色。他觉得他可以把这块绒布留下，于是小心地将它拉了出来。里面放着三封信，一个小盒子，以及一个拉绳的绸缎袋子。三封信分别来自娜奥美、扎克莱尔和凯文。

 

他打开了那个小盒子，里面有一枚戒指。金属在台灯灯光下反光，但并不像宝石那样闪闪发亮。

 

“她给了你一枚戒指，”卡西迪奥嘀咕，“为什么呢？”

 

“它真漂亮。”迪恩说。

 

“它理应如此，”卡西迪奥回答，“这是个完美无缺、切割完整的两克拉钻石，配在铂金戒指上。它价值连城。”

 

“它会折射光线，”迪恩看着它闪烁，心不在焉地听着卡西迪奥的话，“让我们来拆开她的信件，看看她为什么要送我这个。”他说着小心地撕开了信封。

 

“迪恩，这是我母亲给你的私人通信。”卡西迪奥低声说道。

 

 “我不会对你保有秘密的，卡斯。”迪恩将里面的布纸拿出来，清了清喉咙。哇哦，娜奥美的书法可真是华丽，全是圆圆圈圈

 

“ _我亲爱的迪恩，用这封信祝你身体健康、心情愉快。_ ”他大声读道，“ _你将会愉快地得知我们所有人都安然无恙。凯文正在一位亚历山大·怀特先生的私人教导下茁壮成长，他是我所知道的最优秀的教师。_ ”迪恩停下，笑了起来。是的，这很好，凯文有个聪明的脑子，需要时常得到锻炼。

 

“ _亲爱的、亲爱的凯文，_ ”他继续道，“ _他是这么的聪慧甜美，我想把他从全世界面前藏起来，保护他不受伤害。然而这是不可能的，所以我坚持他一定要开始扇子训练。他有诸多抱怨，我不会对此说谎，但我十分明确地告诉他他需要有能力保护自己。_ ”

 

迪恩抬头看向卡西迪奥，无法控制地感到气恼，“我无休无止地对那孩子唠叨，”他抱怨，“他就是不肯学！”

 

“你不是我母亲。”卡西迪奥一字一顿地说。

 

迪恩笑了起来，“没错，我明白你的意思。”他拿起信继续读道。

 

“ _卡西迪奥最近传来消息，说现在我们可以安全地回到Tor-Valen，_ ”他大声读道，“ _我松了一口气。听起来你和我儿子搭档得十分完美，亲爱的。我迫不及待地想要看看这个崭新的萨曼德利奥。我们很快就会回来，并将愉快地留到圣诞节。请做好我们将会停留一个月的准备。_ ”

 

迪恩瞟了一眼卡西迪奥，“你居然有力气给你妈妈写信？在那些该死的编织之后，我现在甚至没有力气拿起一根汤勺。”

 

“那么你很幸运，毕竟你只需要在我不在的时候拿起汤勺。”卡西迪奥轻描淡写地回答。

 

迪恩翻了个白眼，卡西迪奥笑出了声。

 

“ _在这个包裹里你会找到一枚戒指_ ，”迪恩读道，“ _这是我为我心爱的卡珊德拉定制的，在她去世之后，我一直将它放在我的衣柜里，又或者是用一根项链挂在脖子上。_ ”

 

噢，娜奥美的真爱。她将她永远无法忘怀的女人的戒指交给了他。迪恩的下唇颤抖，感到眼泪开始在眼眶聚集，他强迫自己继续读道，“ _它应该属于另一个我十分珍视的人，_ ”他读道，“ _它如果无法被佩戴，就毫无用处。我希望你能够戴着它，欣赏它的美丽，并且将此作为我的爱与感激象征。但是，亲爱的，如果这对你来说太过沉重，那么我希望你能把它卖掉，将钱用在你认为要紧的事情上。_ ”

 

“噢，母亲。”卡西迪奥低声说，“她是这么明智又不守常规，像海水一样深邃，但她给了你这样的选择。我很抱歉，迪恩。”

 

“不，没关系的，”迪恩立刻说道，“她在帮助我，卡斯。而且，她可以摆脱对于 ** _她_** 来说太过沉重的东西。”

 

卡西迪奥舒了口气，点点头。

 

“ _扎克莱尔也决定将一件祖传珠宝送给你，_ ”迪恩大声读道，“ _像我一样，他也给了你一件价值连城的东西，它的价值不仅仅意味着金钱。他认为这件珠宝可以在你那里得到很好的保存，我同意他的观点。你现在是诺瓦克的一员了，迪恩，亲爱的。我并不是想忽视你拥有自己的家庭的事实，但你一旦成为了一个诺瓦克，你就得是诺瓦克。请习惯这个。_ ”

 

“噢，她可真像只大象一样横冲直撞。”卡西迪奥抱怨着，用一只手捂住眼睛，“迪恩，你应该知道我的两位家长都是诺瓦克。我母亲是我父亲的第五个表亲，我是近亲繁殖的。”

 

 “有你做例子，我可无法反驳。”迪恩开玩笑道，“不过，说真的吗？”

 

“是的，”卡西迪奥放下手看着他，“通常来说，两个Alpha伴侣能够拥有孩子的唯一方式就是有选择地近亲繁殖。这就是为什么一个高质量的Omega对我父母和我来说十分重要。我们需要与诺瓦克毫无关系的新鲜血液。而且话说回来……”

 

“什么？”迪恩在卡西迪奥停下之后问。

 

“呃……”卡西迪奥小声动了一下嘴唇，“我并不是在自卖自夸，但是事实就是事实。我的血统 _可以_ 制造出绝妙的后代，但不能跟另外一个诺瓦克一起。我 _必须_ 与一个Omega结合，除此之外别无办法。”

 

迪恩慢慢地笑了起来，“我们甚至还没有结婚，你也没有结我，而我已经完全成为了诺瓦克家族的救世主了，不是吗？”

 

“是的，你这机灵的家伙，”卡西迪奥微微红了脸，“你知道吗？不仅仅是因为你的血统不可取代，但 _你本身_ 也无可挑剔。如果可以让你留下，我母亲甚至愿意生吞玻璃。”

 

迪恩放下手，一点都没有男子气概地咯咯笑了起来，“噢， _该死_ 。”他说，“那真是……真是……我甚至无法评价。”

 

卡西迪奥也无声地笑了起来，他拍了拍信件，“还有吗？”

 

迪恩直起身子深吸一口气，“ _所以，迪恩，我的甜心，我们会在圣诞节前一周到达，你知道它被异教徒称作耶鲁节。扎克现在正在提醒我，靠在我身后偷看我的信件。我会在他给你写信的时候挂在他身后，以回报他此时的无礼。我期待与你的见面，请向卡西迪奥转达我的爱意，他是我闪亮的星星。同时也请转达我对萨曼德利奥的支持与爱，希望他能努力做得更好。最后，请接收我对你的爱意，迪恩，每次想起你我的忍不住微笑。娜奥美。_ ”

 

迪恩折起信件，小心地将它塞回信封里，“让我向你坦白一件事，卡斯。”他说

 

“好的。”卡西迪奥说。

 

迪恩用嘴唇吻了吻信件，因为它是这么的宝贵，“我爱你的母亲。”他说，“我尊重你的父亲，但这是不同的。你妈妈坚强、勇敢而善良， _就像你一样_ 。你跟她十分相似。你们都是这么地温和冷静，直到狂风来袭，你们就会立刻变样，变成像闪电一样的东西。”

 

卡西迪奥慢慢地微笑起来，将他的美丽变成金色的阳光一般，“你可以学会爱我的母亲，我无法奢求更多，”他说，“如果这不是亵渎神明的话，我会崇拜她的。我做的所有事几乎都有一份希望得到她的认可的意味。”

 

迪恩点了点头，因为他也以同样的方式爱着自己的母亲。他轻柔地用大拇指抚摸卡西迪奥的颧骨，“妈妈是不可替代的，”他说，“你十分明白这一点，所以你才把小天空交给你所认识的最好的母亲。你不想将她交给自己的父母，因为你想要凯文得到娜奥美所有的注意力。谢谢你，卡斯。”

 

他们无视了盒子里的其他东西，一起安静地在床上蜷在彼此身边，呼吸着彼此的气息。迪恩将卡珊德拉的戒指滑到右手无名指上，代表着对家族的包容。他们一起看着它在台灯下闪烁，慢慢地睡着了。

 

 

 

 

迪恩在清晨时分醒来，发现他和卡西迪奥在某个时刻脱掉了彼此的衣服。卡斯正蜷在他身后，光辉无比地勃起着。在睡梦中，Alpha迷迷糊糊地磨蹭着他，小声叹了口气。

 

在卡西迪奥怀中，卡西迪奥的呼吸吹在他的后颈上，迪恩向后朝他贴去。他本能地如此。然后，他感到自己的Omega腺体开始抽动着醒来，想要开始运转。

 

这一次，他允许了。

 

迪恩抬起腿，让卡西迪奥巨大的老二滑进他的腿间。他又粗又长，顶着迪恩的睾丸。迪恩小心地将它们提起来，用自己的手抬着。他感到自己也开始变硬，让卡斯操他的腿和胯部的想法让他开始流出润滑。

 

“迪恩，”卡西迪奥呻吟着往前推，“迪恩，你的 _气味_ ……”他的老二滑进了灼热的润滑中，他收回一只手，挤到他们俩中间，用一根手指抚摸着迪恩湿润的小洞，“我不是石头做的，迪恩。”他喘着气说。

 

“谁要你是了？”迪恩嘀咕着往后靠去，“操我，卡斯。就像这样，求求你。”

 

卡西迪奥哽咽着迎合他，他一只手抓住了迪恩的臀部，另外一只紧紧地将他拉向自己。他是如此的强壮，迪恩完全无法动弹。

 

慢慢地，卡西迪奥开始冲刺，“噢，迪恩，”他靠着迪恩的脖子低语，“真棒。”他松开抓住迪恩臀部的手，轻柔地将他的老二拿到手里，“美人，跟我一起感受这个？”

 

迪恩呻吟了一声，他腿间炙热湿滑的摩擦让他的腺体开始肿胀。润滑从他身体里流出来，他的老二也在卡西迪奥的撸动下开始流出液体。那些修长强壮的手指紧紧地抓着他，在顶端微微扭动着。美妙绝伦。

 

迪恩从来没有过这样的感受，被 _请求_ 高潮，被劝服如此。这让他的内心充满感激，也加剧了他的欲望。他的小洞收缩着，请求着。他多么想要被填满，用自己的小洞包裹卡斯巨大的老二，把他榨干，得到自己无比渴望的结，将它锁在身体里 _怀上孕_

 

卡斯用自己的牙齿轻咬着他，位置那么靠近结合咬痕，让迪恩的身体毫无反抗之力。他顺服瘫软地让卡西迪奥随意摆弄他，享受着Alpha的力量。

 

“你足够让一个男人坠入万丈深渊，”卡西迪奥低吼着，将他们撑起来。他让迪恩跪着，双腿折叠，然后操着他的身体，从未停止撸动迪恩的老二。他的另一只手环着迪恩的胸膛，将他扶在自己的大腿上，“你让我的脑子从窗户里飞了出去，迪恩。”

 

“卡斯，噢卡斯，不要停。”迪恩请求着。他身后的力量包围着他，让他感觉无比完美。他感受着卡西迪奥的老二，润滑正从下面滴下来，听着他们身体摩擦时湿润的声响。他自己肿胀的血肉炙热而坚硬，抬起的睾丸越来越重，“噢，卡斯，我想要你的结！”

 

 卡西迪奥的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，“我 _想要_ 给你，”他的声音沙哑而颤抖，“你又松又软，迪恩，我可以直接滑进去，把我的老二塞到你那完美的小屁股里。”他更用力地操着迪恩，支配着他，又快又狠地撸着迪恩的老二，“把你压在我身上结住你，”他低吼，“你这美丽的、美丽的男人。”

 

卡西迪奥咬住了他的脖子，迪恩像将死之人那样喊叫出声。他拱起身体射了出来，顺着卡斯手向上撸的动作射了几次，“卡西——迪奥！”

 

“噢！”卡西迪奥重重地撞向他，也射了出来，他的精液洒到了迪恩双腿之间，“啊！迪恩！”他一次又一次地咬着迪恩，没有咬出血，但迪恩也不是很在乎。他的心思都放在在他腿间膨胀的结上。

 

迪恩往前面挪了一点，从对方手中挣脱开来。他转头看向他气喘吁吁的Alpha，对方身上每一处肌肉都舒展开来，血管因为快速流动的血液拱起。他无比英俊，乱糟糟的头发拱得到处都是，蓝眼睛燃烧着。

 

迪恩用一根手指抚摸卡斯依然坚硬的老二，看向他的眼睛，“我可以吗，卡斯？”

 

“你想要什么都可以，迪恩。”卡斯承诺，他的声音低沉沙哑。

 

迪恩用手抓住他的结，挤了一下。

 

“啊！”卡斯的身体像一把弓一样拱了起来，又射了一次，精液 _喷洒_ 在迪恩身上，汹涌地落在在他的胸膛。

 

他口干舌燥，Omega腺体依然在不断运转，迪恩感到一阵深深的满足。他将食指和大拇指放到结后面环住，模仿着他的屁股会对卡西迪奥做的事情。

 

卡斯呻吟起来，身体僵直，闭上眼睛喘着气，“这……这感觉……”

 

“没错。”迪恩嘀咕。他的Alpha曾经承认自己从未在别人身体里成结。这是他所感受到的最接近的东西，迪恩为自己能够给予他感到骄傲。他轻柔地按摩着卡斯的结，卡斯又射了一次，他呻吟起来，弓着背扬起脖子。

 

“上帝啊，他们也会教你这个吗？”卡斯问道，他的身体在高潮余韵中颤抖，“接下来是什么？阴茎环吗？”

 

迪恩笑了起来，“变态。”他依然有怜悯之心，于是轻轻松开了手。卡斯可能射了好几十次，也可能只射了三次，但他抖得像是要崩溃了一样，“没人教我。我从我自己屁股的表现知道你的老二需要什么样的表现。”

 

卡西迪奥伸直腰，目光落到迪恩的胸膛上。迪恩闻到了Alpha满足，甚至是一点骄傲的味道，同时还带着一丝惭愧。

 

“我把你弄得乱七八糟。”卡斯说，这解释了他的惭愧。

 

“我觉得我们毁了床单，”迪恩回答，“现在几点了？”

 

“大概四点。”卡西迪奥说，没有回头看墙上的钟。

 

他们从床上起来，迪恩扯下床单，用枕头套擦了擦自己，然后穿上了衣服。他感觉到卡斯的目光落在他身上，“我去把这些洗掉。”他对他的Alpha说。

 

“我不想让你走到冷风里清理这些床褥，”卡西迪奥抱怨道，“我想让你待在这里。”

 

迪恩笑了起来，“要求还挺多。”他调笑道。

 

“你可不能把给予你高潮的人带着沾满精液的床单踢出门外，”卡西迪奥说，他穿上了一条裤子和迪恩的一件衬衫，“我跟你一起去。我们一起弄出来的一团糟，我们可以一起清理干净。”

 

迪恩没有反对。

 

他们穿上鞋子和斗篷离开了房间。安静、黑暗的房子感觉温暖而静谧，他们穿过房子，走到后院，鲁托一直跟着他们。迪恩突然想到他们刚刚是在他们的宠物面前做爱，这感觉可不是一般的诡异。

 

在洗衣房里，迪恩查看了一下烧水器，发现里面还有热水。他给火炉添了些柴火，然后把所有东西丢到了大水缸里。接着，他将床单和毯子分开，分好类。他瞥见卡斯在四处张望，笑了起来，“你从来没有来过这里。”他说。

 

“一次都没有，”卡西迪奥承认道，“有一次我试图进来，艾伦拦住了我。”

 

“一家之主不需要知道他穿过的衬衫是怎么变干净的，”迪恩笑着说，“我们伺候你是因为我们想要，卡斯。有些人值得我们这么做，而你恰好就值得。”他指了指一把摇椅，“陪着我就好，我可以搞定。”

 

“我难道就不能帮一点忙吗？”卡西迪奥坐了下来，开始慢慢地摇着。

 

“你可以帮我挂毯子，”迪恩保证道，“这项工作通常都需要两个人。”他将热水泵入放着床单的水缸中，他只用了一层水，因为他需要更多的热水来清洗毯子。他往水里加了点香皂，然后拿起搅衣棍开始搅拌。

 

“迪恩，”卡斯开口，迪恩停了下来，等待床单被浸湿，“你让我在五分钟之内就高潮了，我很尴尬。我保证我以后不会这么快的。”

 

迪恩觉得自己明白为什么卡斯认为这很重要。延长时间表达着关切，而迅速地操一顿意味着你在为此付钱还是什么的。但是，迪恩并没有在意卡西迪奥的持久度，远非如此，一切都发生得那么迅速迫切，因为他们真的十分渴望对方。无论如何，他们的身体是理想的一对。

 

“我很喜欢，卡斯，”迪恩悄声对他说，转头对上他的眼睛，“醒来发现你的老二顶着我的感觉很好。而且，我请求你了，不是吗？”

 

“是的，但是我想要花时间触碰你，”卡西迪奥说，“我只是担心我一旦开始了，就无法停下。我对事物的感受非常深刻。”

 

迪恩了然地点了点头，他灌满水缸，把毯子放进去，再次开始搅拌，“很快一切就变得正式而合法了，卡斯，”他安慰他，“那时候，我们就不用这么小心翼翼。知道你在床上的喜好会是一件很有意思的事。”

 

卡斯走到他身边，开始帮他把床褥里面的肥皂绞出来，接着用清水冲洗，再将它们拧干，然后把床单晒到晾衣绳上。迪恩收回了已经清洗干净、柔软又干燥的床褥，带着它们回到房子里。

 

到了卧室之后，他和卡斯一起将床铺收拾干净。即使是一个小时之后，上面闻起来依然有他们的味道，浓郁而可爱，让迪恩想要放松，让他的脊骨和肌肉瘫软。他拉开毯子和床单，将脚擦干净，然后回到床上，这时候天还蒙蒙亮。他从窗户外面看到了愈发明亮的阳光。

 

 “跟我一起睡一会儿，卡斯？”他问道。

 

“迪恩，我只想跟你一起在这张床上睡上好几天，”卡西迪奥说，他清理了自己的脚，跟迪恩一起上了床，立刻将他紧紧地拉到自己身边，“你在我们结合之后想去哪里？我可以带你去任何地方。”

 

迪恩对着干净的枕头笑了起来，“船屋，”他说，“我想跟你待在一个小空间里，卡斯。”

 

卡西迪奥蹭了蹭迪恩的后颈，“没问题。”他保证道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一天随性所欲的睡眠和进食让迪恩感觉好了许多，第二天早上他们将马车装满，来到镇子里，萨曼德利奥驾驶着马车。那年轻人不是很多话，脸上挂着一副十分成熟、痛苦而清醒的神情。

 

卡斯抓着迪恩的手，他们的手套让他保持温暖，但牵手依然让他感觉很好。迪恩侧着脸对卡斯微笑。

 

萨曼德利奥叹了口气，“我一开始觉得你们两个挺恶心的，”他说，“现在我每次看到你们在一起都想微笑。我正在变成一个软蛋。父亲和母亲会觉得我是被附身了还是什么的。”

 

“他们不会的，”卡西迪奥安慰道，“他们会觉得你体内的恶魔终于被驱逐出去了。”

 

萨曼德利奥点点头，“我猜是的。不过那可能吗？我真的被附身了吗？”

 

“不，”卡斯说，“自我放逐是更加危险的事情。没有恶魔能进入你，德利。”

 

“什么是恶魔？”迪恩问。

 

“一种邪恶的灵体，”萨曼德利奥说，“他们被路西法创造出来，也有可能是一个人类的灵魂，在进入地狱之后必须承受永恒的惩罚。”

 

迪恩对这些概念一点都不熟悉，他对此的了解仅限于娜奥美送给他的盒子上的刻纹，“路西法是邪恶之主？”

 

“是的，迪恩。”卡斯说。

 

“然后，米迦勒是那个看着他的家伙，”迪恩回忆着，“他照看着整个人类种族。”

 

“是的，”卡斯再次开口，“但是，路西法十分聪明。人类并不总是按照现在的方式繁衍后代。邪恶之主改变了性别平衡。”

 

“路西法和米迦勒都是天使。”萨曼德利奥补充道。

 

“天使是上帝的信使，伟大力量的仆人，上帝正义与愤怒的执行者。他们无一例外都是美丽的。”迪恩引用着娜奥美说过的话，“无论如何，你妈妈是这么说的。”

 

 萨曼德利奥飞快地看了他一眼，“你刚刚是逐字逐句地在重复她吗？”

 

“迪恩拥有完美的记忆力。”卡西迪奥解释道。

 

“哇哦，”萨曼德利奥盯着前面的道路，“这技能对学校来说可真是有用。”

 

“但也并不是十全十美，”迪恩说，“我可以记住一切，不仅仅是好的东西。我唯一记不住的是爸爸把我从家里带走的那次，我猜恐惧让我陷入了恐慌，无法记住发生的事情。”

 

“你一点都不记得？”萨曼德利奥问道，“你为什么会那么害怕？”

 

“我的第一次热潮刚刚结束，他对于我是个Omega的事实十分愤怒，”迪恩说，“他给我下了药，把我塞进麻袋里，然后带到首都替我登记，接着就把我丢在了桑尼的Omega学校。”

 

卡斯咬紧了下巴，“如果我有幸遇见他的话，老天保佑你的父亲。”他说。

 

“他只是太盲目了，卡斯，”迪恩耸了耸肩，“他不知道该怎么办，被我是个生育者的事情吓坏了。请不要在他身上浪费感情。”

 

“你怎么能这么宽容？”萨曼德利奥睁大了眼睛，“他做的事情太糟糕了，糟糕透顶！”

 

“我有十四年来思考他的所作所为，”迪恩对他说，“桑尼让我忙碌、喂我吃饱、给我提供住处。我那时还是个孩子，我试图妥协，你明白吗？”

 

“他把你从家里带出来，给你下药，把你塞进袋子里然后抛弃了你！”萨曼德利奥抗议道，扬起了一只手臂，“我是个傲慢的小混蛋，而我父母也没有对我这么做！卡西迪奥没有对我这么做！”

 

迪恩笑了起来，“你不是个傲慢的小混蛋，”他纠正他，“不再是了。你是个Alpha，萨曼德利奥，在法律和其他人看来，你比Omega更加珍贵。”

 

迪恩看着萨曼德利奥怒目圆瞪的表情软化成悲伤，他吞咽了一下，把缰绳交给卡斯，转头直愣愣地看着迪恩，“迪恩，”他严肃地说，“你的父亲不应该抛弃你。没有孩子应该因为他们的性征被抛弃。这是 _错误_ 的，我对成年Omega的态度就像狗屎，但从来不会对Omega孩子这样。知道有许多为你这样的人提供的学校让我感到恶心。世界上本来就不应该有这样的 _需求_ 。”

 

迪恩点点头，“是的，我知道。但是这都是过去的事情了，如果我这么多年来依然抓着那份愤怒和恐惧不放，我现在就会变得乱七八糟。我必须放下一些包袱，所以我放下了它，试图成为一个更好的人。不这样的话我就无法存活。”

 

萨曼德利奥眨了三次眼，“我的上帝，”他嘀咕，“你 _就是_ 我哥哥需要的人。为什么我之前没有意识到？”

 

“或许是因为我愚蠢的绿眼睛。”迪恩开玩笑道，向卡西迪奥眨了眨一只眼睛，笑了起来。

 

卡西迪奥笑出了声，将缰绳递回给萨曼德利奥，“实在 _太_ 愚蠢了。”他笑着同意道。

 

他们到达教堂之后，迪恩满意地看到，前来的人们包裹着他们在第一次派送时发出的毯子。在毛衣和鞋子被发放的时候，人群里爆发了一小阵欢呼。几分钟之后，他们一周的辛劳成果就被发派完毕。

 

 “迪恩，萨曼德利奥，跟我来。”卡西迪奥命令道，“我想让你们见一个人。”他开始走向教堂。

 

迪恩不得不欣赏这栋建筑，它无比庞大，四处都是拱廊，内部比他预想得要更温暖一点，“我喜欢这些彩色的窗户，”迪恩嘀咕着，想起卡斯为别墅做的那些窗子。

 

“彩窗，”萨曼德利奥嘀咕回来，“我以前知道怎么做它们，但是现在忘记了。我觉得我可能把我的脑子也喝没了。”

 

迪恩对他笑了起来，“真的吗？”

 

萨曼德利奥干巴巴地笑了起来，点了点头，“我并不为此骄傲，但我确实不是很记得过去的七年。”

 

“你现在多大了？”迪恩问道。

 

“二十二，”萨曼德利奥说，“是的，我从十五岁就开始喝酒，恶心，不是吗？”

 

“你会变好的，”迪恩对他说，“你已经开始变好了。”

 

卡斯停了下来，“肖恩神父？”他喊道。

 

“在这里，”一个男人喊道，他从一间长相古怪的小隔间里走了出来，“噢，你好，诺瓦克老爷！”他朝他们走来，步伐对于一个老人来说十分健朗。

 

卡斯对着那个头发灰白的男人温暖地笑了起来，“神父，我想让你见见我的未婚夫，迪恩·温彻斯特，以及我的弟弟，萨曼德利奥。”

 

“我很荣幸。”肖恩神父分别向他们低了低头。迪恩闻不到他身上的气味，因此猜测他是个Beta。

 

“肖恩神父组织礼拜和慈善活动，”卡西迪奥向他们解释道，“他住在这里，可以保证教堂时刻开放。他是个好人，我想让你们认识他。如果出了什么意外，你们需要庇护，就可以来这里寻求肖恩神父的帮助。”

 

肖恩神父笑了起来，“你要让我自大起来了，”他温和地抱怨道，“我很乐意投入到帮助不幸的人的事业中去，没有什么比这项事业更伟大了。”

 

萨曼德利奥庄重地点点头，“我刚刚才注意到这件事，”他低声说，“你愿意让我来帮助你吗？”

 

“我会非常乐意，”肖恩神父说，再次笑了起来，“一个年轻力壮的Alpha在这里总是有用处的。你不会相信人变老之后搬东西会变得多么困难。”

 

萨曼德利奥转向卡西迪奥，“哥哥，我可以吗？”

 

“这里的工作会十分艰苦，德利，”卡斯警告道，他的眼神严肃，“肖恩神父有一个葡萄园，那是为社区提供的一个大花园，他还会养殖牲畜，自己做所有的维护。”

 

“我并不惧怕苦工，再也不怕了。”萨曼德利奥低声说，“让我偿还一些我的罪孽， _求求你_ 。”

 

卡西迪奥点点头，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我会帮你把床送到这里，”他说，“我会回来看望你的。”

 

 “到时候把迪恩也带过来，”萨曼德利奥立刻说道，“求求你。”他补充。

 

“我会来的。”迪恩说。

 

卡西迪奥和迪恩离开了，迪恩最后一次回头看了一眼，看着肖恩神父带着萨曼德利奥走到教堂后面，“他会没事吗，卡斯？这个转变很大，而且发生得很快。”

 

“我的弟弟找到了一项事业，我希望他能有机会进行探索，况且这项事业非常令人尊敬。”卡西迪奥说着牵起迪恩的手肘，“他可能会因为生活不便而感到困难，但我确信如果他真的想要帮忙的话，他会坚持的。”

 

他们坐上马车往家走去。迪恩靠着卡西迪奥，享受着他的温暖，他想起肖恩神父古怪的衣服和领圈，“他穿的是什么啊？”他问。

 

“肖恩神父？那叫做牧师袍，”卡西迪奥解释道，“当一位牧师穿上牧师袍的时候，代表着他已经准备好为上帝奉献。肖恩神父……我从来没见过他穿其他东西，我猜他可能穿着它睡觉呢。”

 

“它看起来很厚实，很适合冬天，”迪恩说，“看起来就像是把毯子穿在了身上。他们会在里面穿裤子吗，还是说只是像裙子一样穿着？”

 

卡西迪奥笑了起来，“你知道吗？我完全不了解。”

 

**第十九章 完**

 

[1] Gaslighting，出自英格丽·褒曼的电影《煤气灯下》，男主通过操控室内煤气灯光给女主施加心理压力，最终造成其精神崩溃。煤气灯（Gaslighting）这个词就此变成心理操纵与虐待的代称。


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

 

 

 

迪恩试图站稳，他十分努力地在尝试。但是自从晚上开始，他就感到焦躁不安。他无法理解自己的状态，又不是说热潮快要来临还是什么的。不过，他依然感到 _什么东西_ 在他脑后纠缠不休，让他时刻保持焦虑，没法儿安分下来。

 

“迪恩，算了吧。”克劳利叹了口气，“我今天没法儿给你试衣服，你就差在这里原地爆炸了。在你走上红毯之前我们还有两周时间，所以没必要赶急赶忙的。”

 

迪恩脱下还未完成的婚礼和服，小心地将它铺到床上，“我很抱歉，我不知道自己发生了什么事。我一直感觉精神紧张，”他换上衬衫，“或许是因为我对大家要在这周回来感到兴奋。又或许是因为耶鲁节。我不知道。”

 

“你需要喝一杯安神的草药茶吗？”克劳利说着去拿水壶。

 

“是的，我需要，”迪恩说，“又或者来一杯酒。”

 

“你可以两种都要，”克劳利说，“庄园的红酒……我今早拿了一瓶上来，想要在午餐和晚餐之间喝两杯。不要客气。”

 

迪恩走向茶具架，拿起一个红酒杯，发现酒瓶也放在上面，他打开瓶塞，给自己灌了一杯，又重新满上，“我感觉有什么东西在向我靠近，”他说，“是从昨天晚上开始的，大概是凌晨一点的时候。”

 

“唔，”克劳利泡好草药茶，放在迪恩身边，“你有什么超感能力吗？”

 

“我不知道那会是什么。”

 

“第六感，预见未来，读心……”克劳利抬起眉毛，“一些古怪的东西？”

 

“没有，”迪恩说，他喝完第二杯酒，坐下来开始喝那杯味道诡异的“非茶”，“怎么说呢……”

 

“怎么？”克劳利轻声催促道。

 

“有的时候我会做奇怪的梦，”迪恩承认，“并不十分频繁。但是显然，我喜欢在脑子里建房子。到目前为止我已经建了一整个小镇了。”

 

 克劳利给迪恩找了纸笔，“画一两个下来，”他说，“包括里面和外面。”

 

迪恩一边画画一边喝茶，火炉十分温暖，而克劳利的沉默和画画的过程也让他稍微感觉镇定了一些。他画出了第一个房子，在顶层上有一副大钟，他将断掉的指针和破碎的玻璃画了出来，思考着自己为什么会想象这样的东西。脑子有的时候真的很奇怪。

 

画完了之后，他把纸递给克劳利。克劳利看了好一段时间，端详着上面的细节，“迪恩，这太精致了，”他最后说道，“你是一个很好的艺术家，能让我辨认出来所有的东西，即使有些东西我不应该认识，像是干裂墙上的子弹孔，还有上漆的石板上的裂痕。”

 

“是的，非常奇怪，”迪恩说，“你给我喝的东西很管用，克劳利，这是什么？”

 

“你不会真的想要知道的，我能说的就是我可能会被烧死。不过，它没有一点害处。我可以用信封包一点，让你带到卧室里去跟卡西迪奥分享？”

 

“谢谢你，”迪恩说，“我觉得我应该去读完我的信件。我只拆开了娜奥美的。我想要延后阅读它们的时间，让美好的感觉变长一点。”

 

克劳利抿起嘴唇，把绿色的粉末倒到信封里，“迪恩，达令，你简直打碎了我老旧腐烂的心。”

 

“为什么？”迪恩惊讶地问。

 

“不紧要。我只是很高兴我能认清事物真正的价值，”克劳利将信封折了起来，没有用胶水封口，“不要把这个撒到潮湿的皮肤上。在一个普通茶杯里放两撮，今天不要再喝了，一天最好不要超过两次。我可不想让你上瘾。”

 

迪恩当下决定绝不在克劳利或卡西迪奥不在场的时候喝这个东西。他将信封夹到胳膊下面，“谢谢你，克劳利。”

 

“不是事儿，甜心，”克劳利说，“如果你需要我的话，你知道我在哪儿。”

 

迪恩回到卡西迪奥的房间，打开那个盒子，坐在床上。他小心地将药粉放在一边，将空的珠宝盒作为夹子将它封好。

 

扎克莱尔还是凯文？迪恩犹豫了一会儿，他决定把凯文的信件留到最后，这样可以在需要的时候让自己高兴起来。他很庆幸自己很快就要再次见到对方。他打开信纸，在面前摊开，欣赏着扎克莱尔尖锐粗犷的书写。

 

_亲爱的迪恩，_

 

_我的妻子比我更擅言辞，她已经说完了许多我想要说的事情。我也同样祝福你此时快乐又健康。我确定卡西迪奥会将你照顾得很好，他无法不把自己所做的事情做到最好，而你现在则是他注意力的中心。_

_如同娜奥美说过的那样，我们很快就会再次见到你。我能很欣喜地说，凯文已经在我们的照看下开始绽放。我知道你对与他的分别感到痛苦，迪恩，但现在我的次子已经不再是个麻烦，你们可以经常相互拜访。没有必要让凯文遵循严厉的时间表，我们的金钱给予了很大的自由。财富鲜少能给予人这么不龌龊而让人尴尬的好处。_

_如果你还没有查看，请现在打开我给你的礼物。我们可以假装我在等候，你打开之后再继续阅读。_

 

迪恩找出那个小袋子打开，一条项链滑入他的手中，它的构造十分精巧，带着吊坠，除此之外两边完全对称。他将它拿起来，看见那些暗色的光滑珠子透着红色，每隔十个珠子就有一颗珍珠，这样绕了一整圈。项链上总共有五十颗红色珠子和四颗珍珠，但在吊坠上有着三颗大珍珠，下面连着一个银饰，上面的图案是一个男人，四肢延展在一块木头上。

 

就在吊坠上面，将银饰和项链连在一起的，是一块扁平的小盘子，上面刻着跟迪恩的礼物盒上一模一样的装饰：惩罚路西法的米迦勒。旁边刻着一行小字：圣米迦勒替我们惩处邪恶。

 

迪恩再次拾起信件。

 

_卡西迪奥能够更好地为你解释这件饰品，比我写下来的要好得多，这个我知道。但是，我可以告诉你这是用石榴石、纯银和淡水珍珠打造的。这里的银融自一个损毁的十字架，它来自一个还算知名的小修道院，不过在“大劫难”之后就损毁了。_

_迪恩，我知道你并不跟我的家族有着同样的信仰，而这份宗教饰品并不是为了对你施加影响。这是一件传家宝，自从天启让世界溃不成军之后，就一直在诺瓦克家族里流传。在几百年里，它一直被诺瓦克和他们的伴侣佩戴或保存。你手中掌握着历史。但是，在你完全明白它意味着什么之前，请不要佩戴它。_

_这可能会花上很长时间。_

_说到这里，我得告诉你娜奥美穿着那身红裙子去参加了这边镇子里的一次聚会，让大家大开眼界。她肯定很希望亲自告诉你，但是我必须向她一直挂在我身后，没几分钟就纠正我的语法的行为复仇。_

_扎克莱尔_

 

迪恩笑了起来，纸张看起来有些褶皱，大概是他们两人玩起了“别碰我的信”。他将它放在外面，这样卡西迪奥想读的时候就可以看看。他将项链放回拉绳袋子里，将它放到自己的腰带里面。他得去找到卡斯，跟他说说话。

 

在楼下，靠近管家据点的位置，迪恩询问梅格卡西迪奥会在哪里，她抬头看了他一眼，他发现她有一个黑眼圈，“怎么了？”他严厉地说道，“谁对你干的？”

 

“还能是谁，不就是圣亚当斯那该死的管家。”梅格一边在她的小桌上写着什么一边说道，“别担心，我反击得更好。他现在需要照顾开裂的嘴唇和一颗断牙。”她指了指门口，“诺瓦克老爷在马厩里。他需要跟自己最喜欢的座驾‘勇敢’相处一会儿。”

 

“他叫它‘勇敢’？”迪恩试着保持冷静，但依然十分想要抽出扇子去扇卡拉瑟斯。

 

“这是个血统传下来的名字，”梅格说，“鬼知道它那长得要死的荒谬头衔是什么。去问问他，他会很乐意告诉你的。”

 

迪恩取下自己的斗篷，他把它挂在了厨房里。他这么做有两个原因，首先，斗篷在这里能够时刻保持温暖，因为厨子的火炉永远不会熄灭，内务佣人保证了这一点。其次，这里香料的味道能够稍微遮掩他自己的味道。肉桂的味道十分强烈，能够盖住其他气味。

 

他从后门出去，走进冬天的冷风里。迪恩快步赶向马厩。许多人在他们的小屋之间来回走着，搬运柴火和改好的锅盆。迪恩在冷风里闻到了各种气味：用铁盘烤着的培根、洗衣香皂、燃烧的柴火。

 

Tor-Valen现在闻起来像家。别墅本身闻上去总是十分干净，但是庄园和佣人的小屋里总是有着踏实而温馨的气味，让迪恩想起自己的母亲。他想起自己在火炉边学习如何缝纫，食物正在旁边煮着，他想起自己帮着她清洗萨米的衣服。她给他第一个玩偶时笑起来的样子，他将它抱在怀里的感觉。

 

迪恩停了下来，他静止不动，闭着眼睛，压抑着胸前五味杂陈的疼痛。他不能带着悲伤的味道走进马厩，卡斯要操心的事情已经更多了。迪恩不会用自己的Omega悲痛给他造成压力。

 

控制自己的气味十分困难，但并不是做不到。他在到达Tor-Valen之后就没有试过。他强迫自己想起一些纯粹又愉快的事情，像是桑尼把阵羽织给他的那份记忆。

 

在感觉能控制住自己的情绪之后，迪恩走完了通向马厩的最后一段距离。他很快就听见卡斯低沉声音的震动。

 

“克劳利已经警告过我镇子里的麻烦了，”卡斯对某人说道，“我给我母亲送了一封非常贵重的挂号信，让她带上自己的保镖。我保证不再单独前往镇子里，鲍比。”

 

“我知道你能照顾好自己，”鲍比在迪恩来到马厩门口时说道，“唔，你能一次性放倒六个人，我只是不想让你死掉。我喜欢这里，也喜欢你，先生。”

 

“我也很喜欢你，鲍比。”卡西迪奥对他说。

 

迪恩打开门，两位Alpha都没有愧疚地跳起来，只是转头看向来者。这让迪恩知道，卡西迪奥一定会在某个时刻跟他谈起他们即将面临的危险。娜奥美已经警告过迪恩，卡西迪奥并不总跟所有人待在同一个世界里，他肯定是在考虑其他的事情。

 

“你好，迪恩。”卡西迪奥笑着问候他。

 

“嘿，卡斯，”迪恩问候回去，突然感到有些害羞。在他温和的Alpha身边，羞涩的感觉总是突如其来。迪恩不明白为什么，说真的，卡斯有的时候让他感到头重脚轻。

 

鲍比向他们俩点了点头，很快就离开，走到外面去。迪恩坐在卡西迪奥身边的一个干草槽上，“哪一匹是勇敢？”

 

“这一匹，”卡西迪奥说着伸手去抚摸一匹马的脑袋，“他们在你眼中看起来都是一样的吗？”

 

“是的，如果他们都是同样的颜色的话，我没办法分辨他们，”他坦白，“我出来是想要问你一件事。”

 

 “你拥有我全部的注意力。”卡西迪奥在他身边坐下，转过身来让他们面对彼此。

 

卡斯身上的味道很好闻。

 

迪恩把袋子拿出来，“这是你父亲给我的。他写说要我问问你这是什么。”

 

卡西迪奥小心地打开袋子，项链像蛇一样滑了出来，流到他手掌上，“噢，”他柔声说，“他将传家宝给了你。迪恩，你赢得了他完全的认可。这个本来应该会传给我，但是他现在给了你，这样你就可以传给你选择的后代。”

 

“噢，”迪恩说，“但是，难道这不应该是你的选择吗，卡斯？你才是Alpha。”

 

卡西迪奥小心地将项链放回袋子里，“这是我父亲在告诉你，他相信你是更加宝贵的那个人。而且，他是对的。我们的家族没有你就无法延续。”

 

迪恩拿着那个袋子，感觉项链的重量，跟它与右手上戒指的重量对比着。两个物件都表明，娜奥美和扎克莱尔将诺瓦克家族的命运放到了迪恩手上。两件饰品都无比可爱、价值连城，更有着难以替代的象征意味。如果他不是这么在乎卡斯的话，他甚至觉得自己不值得这么多。

 

卡西迪奥的父母想要他生下孩子。

 

迪恩想要孩子。

 

卡斯会等待，让他做出生孩子的决定。

 

“我不会丢失这个，”迪恩起誓，“我也不会丢失卡珊德拉的戒指。”

 

“我不觉得你会对草率地对待它们，这些物品表达了对你的爱与认可，”卡西迪奥严肃地说，“你一遍又一遍地阅读我母亲给你的信件，即使你有完美的记忆力。这告诉我诚实的情感对你来说有多么重要。”卡西迪奥一只手托着迪恩的下巴，轻轻地让他抬起头，“你对人们由衷的欣赏美丽而广袤，迪恩，这让 _你_ 无比美好。”

 

“卡斯……”迪恩呢喃，“卡斯……你嘴里说出来的东西啊……”

 

卡西迪奥温柔地对他笑了起来，“这不过是事实，如果可能的话，我不会费心思说谎，撒谎的技能也糟糕透顶。”

 

愉快的情感在迪恩心里膨胀，混杂着他对卡斯的惊奇。他对他言语中的诚实而感动。卡斯让他感觉自己是全世界最重要的人，不仅仅是因为他为庄园带来的贡献，或者是他有用的技能。卡斯喜欢他的 _内心_ ，他的心灵比他的脸或屁股更加重要，比延续家族名声更加重要。

 

“我可以每天每分每秒都看着你的眼睛，却依然感觉不够，”卡斯说，手依然轻柔地托着他的下巴，“你由爱与智慧，还有牺牲建构，这些东西每时每刻都在你体内闪烁。我 _从未_ 见过像你这样的人，我甚至无法相信你是真实的。”

 

迪恩感觉自己笑了起来，虽然这份赞美让他感到受宠若惊，“我只是我而已，卡斯。”

 

“我知道，但是你的‘只是我’比其他人的标准高了太多，让我的标准也在往上走。”卡西迪奥笑着对他说，“顺便一说，这意味着除你之外的所有人都会陷入麻烦。”

 

迪恩听到清喉咙的声音。

 

卡斯和迪恩在梅格靠近的时候分开，“先生，”她悄声说道，“外面有人想要见你。”她看向迪恩，将一张小小的白卡片交给卡西迪奥，“迪恩，我对你即将要经历的事情感到非常抱歉。”

 

 卡西迪奥看向那张卡片，用次声带低吼了一声。

 

迪恩被卡西迪奥身上传来的 _盛怒_ 吓了一跳，他瑟缩了回去，卡西迪奥立刻控制住了自己的情绪，怒火从沸腾的热水降低成了一阵热流。

 

“迪恩，”卡斯谨慎地说，“你不需要忍受这个。你 _不需要_ 见他。”他将卡片递给迪恩，“我会荣幸地完成所有你想让我做的事情。”

 

迪恩的心脏猛地顿了一下，他感觉自己血管里的血液变成了冰块。在那张厚纸做的卡片上，黑白分明地写着一个名字。

 

约翰·温彻斯特。

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

迪恩盯着那张卡片，直到他的视线开始模糊。他转移自己的注意力，抬头看向房梁，“他不可能是因为想见我才来到这里，”迪恩低语，“他会试图从你这里骗取钱财，卡斯，他就是这样的人。你很富有，而我是他的儿子。”

 

“如果我满足他的愿望，他是不是就不会再来打扰你了？”卡西迪奥问道，“我不在意往他身上砸钱，只要他能够不再干预你的生活。”

 

“卡斯，我不知道，”迪恩坦白，“已经过去这么久了。如果爽快地给了他钱，他很有可能会索要更多。他可能会变成真正的麻烦，但也有可能一次就能满足他，像是给他赏金一样。”

 

“您不是认真的，”梅格听起来十分气愤，“先生，给那个男人钱简直不可理喻！他 _伤害_ 了迪恩。”

 

梅格知道迪恩的情况，他的历史。迪恩微微笑了一下。可能是房子里的八卦，或许是萨曼德利奥，在编织的时候跟卡拉闲谈。不过，迪恩并不在意人们知道他的事情，他没有什么可值得羞愧的。又不是他叫父亲把他丢到桑尼学校的。而且，他并不以自己是个Omega 的身份为耻，只是时常极度地受其困扰。

 

“梅格，”卡斯使用了跟她一样的语气，“对于我来说最重要的事情是减轻迪恩的痛苦。无论需要用什么样的 _方法_ 。”

 

梅格低下了头，“我很抱歉，我不应该多嘴。”

 

“我想要见他，就算只是为了问问萨米的事情。”迪恩说道，感觉喉咙哽咽，“无论如何，我的弟弟很有可能已经死了。”

 

“是的，是的，我明白，”卡西迪奥说着站起来，“把他带到东侧的会客厅里去，跟他一起待在那里。”

 

“好的，诺瓦克老爷。”梅格说完，跑着离开了。

 

 迪恩在他们离开的时候感到十分不在状态。他颤抖起来，便咬住自己的嘴唇内侧，借助疼痛保持专注。

 

“在我们面对他之前，你需要什么东西吗？”卡西迪奥问，“迪恩，你焦虑的气味十分强烈。”

 

“卡斯，我很害怕。我在害怕或沮丧的时候会开始用扇子说话，我不能控制自己。”

 

“我可以负责沟通和交涉，迪恩，”卡斯安慰他到，“我会一直待在你身边，我不会允许事情超出掌控。我可以控制这场拖延太久的重逢，你的沉默不会是你的负担。”卡斯轻柔但坚定地挤了挤迪恩的手臂，“你父亲不可能‘Alpha’过我，我向你保证。”

 

他们来到室内，迪恩突然对自己沾满肉桂味的斗篷感到感激，它至少能多少遮掩自己尖锐浓厚的Omega恐惧的味道。他在东侧门口停了下来，靠着墙壁，深吸了几口气冷静自己，“我不憎恨他，我也不是真的害怕他，为什么我会这么恐惧，卡斯？”离开他口中的每一个单词都像是硬生生拔出来的一样。

 

“因为他是你的过去，因为你害怕他会说出萨姆的消息，”卡斯搓揉着他的背部，“拖了十四年未完成的事情无论怎样都不会让人轻松。你感到沮丧是可以理解，甚至是 _意料之中_ 的事情。”

 

迪恩点点头，站直身体。卡斯是对的，没人可以在面对这种情况时保持冷静。不过，他不希望他的父亲闻到他沮丧的味道。他想要高大又坚强地站在约翰·温彻斯特面前。但现在这是不可能的事情，“好吧。”他勉强嘀咕道，“早死早超生。”

 

卡斯把他带入东侧，他们穿过走廊，经过舞厅和老诺瓦克们使用的房间，在倒数第二个门口，卡西迪奥停了下来。他的蓝眼睛深深地看着迪恩，“他无法掌控你。”他轻声说道，然后打开了房门。

 

迪恩与卡斯肩并肩地进入房间。

 

一开始，迪恩以为有人跟他开了个病态的玩笑。那个驼着背坐在软椅上的男人瘦弱而狼狈，跟约翰·温彻斯特没有一丝相似之处。不过，在那个男人抬起头时，迪恩看到了他的面孔，他认得他。然而，他的父亲看起来苍老而疲倦，一点都不像那个将他塞进麻袋丢弃的愤怒而强大的Alpha。

 

他们的眼神相触，他的父亲只看了他几秒，然后就移开了视线。

 

他父亲身上 _发生了什么事_ ？迪恩感到恶心，他宁愿见到一个强大自信的男人，而非这个虚弱衰老的家伙，看上去甚至受不了一阵寒风吹过。

 

“温彻斯特先生，”卡西迪奥说，“您抵达此处的时机颇为不便。”他的语气如同一月的寒冰一样冰冷。

 

“诺瓦克，”约翰虚弱地低声说道，“是的，是的，我明白。不过我不是来这里讨钱的。我对我的两个孩子都是个狗屎般的父亲，我被告知我将不久于人世。这只是我为了偿还些许债务的最后一点尝试。”他缓慢地站起来，想要表示礼貌，但动作却十分吃力。他摇摇晃晃，浑身颤抖。

 

迪恩的父亲正在 _死去_ 。

 

 卡西迪奥点了点头，挥手让约翰坐下，“梅格，”他说，“叫阿丽莎进来生个火。要清算这笔世俗帐可能需要花上些时间，因为约翰·温彻斯特的债务无比深重。”在梅格离开的时候，他将迪恩领到屋子另一边，“迪恩，你想面对你的父亲，还是墙壁？”

 

卡斯毫不怠慢地把握着全局，迪恩对此十分感激。他比自己预料得还更需要卡斯的力量。迪恩双手颤抖着将扇子从腰带上取下来，指向他父亲。

 

卡西迪奥拉出一张双人沙发，摆在合适的位置，让迪恩在上面坐下。他站在他身后，两只手按着他的肩膀，温暖、坚定的力量等待在他身后。

 

在女仆进来生火的时候，迪恩盯着他的父亲。沉默震耳欲聋。他父亲每次不愿看他超过两三秒，但又无法完全避开他的视线。他的目光一次又一次地游移回来。

 

在阿丽莎离开之后，卡西迪奥坐在了迪恩身边，“你的问题来自后天还是先天？”卡西迪奥突然问道，“为了迪恩自身的健康，我需要知道。”

 

“来自于我后天的愚蠢。”约翰回答。

 

“这让我松了一口气，”卡西迪奥向后伸手，拉了拉摇铃，梅格立刻进入屋子，“拿两瓶庄园的红酒和两个玻璃杯，梅格。”他命令道。

 

梅格再次离开了。

 

“好了，温彻斯特先生，”卡西迪奥说，“你可以畅所欲言了。”

 

“萨姆在哪里？”迪恩听见自己的声音哽咽，“他还活着吗？”

 

约翰叹了口气，“是的，是的，萨姆还活着，又或者说，他两个月之前还活着。我不知道他在干什么，他只在特殊的时刻给我写信或是来看望我。在他愿意来看我的时候，我可能已经死了。”

 

“你的次子知道迪恩吗？”卡西迪奥问。

 

“只知道我为了让他不再问问题对他说的胡话，”约翰说，他用双手捂住脸，“迪恩，你应该知道你写给他的那些信……我没有毁掉他们，我还有那么一点怜悯。它们被藏在阁楼的盒子里。”

 

“如果迪恩知道自己的老房子在哪里的话，这或许还能给他提供些许安慰。”卡西迪奥的声音依然冰冷，“他被下了药，塞进麻袋里从自己家里拖走，他迷糊又害怕，不可能知道自己身在何方。”

 

迪恩看着他父亲瑟缩起来，听着他抽泣的声音。

 

“不要为了这些罪恶而哭泣，若不是上帝之手将要落在你身上，你甚至都不会感受到它们的重量，”卡西迪奥严厉地说，“不论在什么情况下，你的肉体凡胎都足以成为以善意待人的理由，而不是在感到生命即将结束时才亡羊补牢。”

 

“我知道，我知道，”约翰呻吟着，“我很愧疚，我很愧疚，但这远不足够。在我死去的时候，我的孩子们会将我视为恶人。”

 

“我不憎恨你。”迪恩低语道。

 

约翰放下手，泪眼汪汪地看向迪恩。他们终于对上了视线，但他父亲眼中的自我厌弃让迪恩感到一阵尖锐的疼痛，“为什么不，孩子？我憎恨 _我自己_ 。我相信了我父亲教给我的性别平衡的知识，我以为我必须要摆脱你，我自己的血与肉。”

 

“我无法回答。”迪恩的嘴唇几近麻木。他拿起一把扇子，遮住自己悲恸狼狈的父亲，他感到困惑而恶心，让他几近呕吐。

 

“我并不完全明白，但我有百分之九十确定迪恩只是没有能力憎恨。”卡西迪奥说，“他心中有太多的爱意，无法支撑恨意。他会愤怒，没错，审判，没错，但是恨意？这需要某种冰冷的疏离，而迪恩则完全无法做到。”

 

“我很高兴。”约翰说，他瑟缩回自己狼狈的坐姿，看上去像是一只坏掉的牵线木偶。

 

梅格用托盘托着红酒和杯子回来了。她打开了其中一瓶，为他们满上，然后再次离开。

 

“迪恩，你健康吗？”约翰再次抬起头，“你还好吗？上帝，你看上去跟 _玛丽_ 如此相似，我简直无法相信。”

 

“我很好，”迪恩说，身体因为痛苦而麻木，“你怎么了？”

 

约翰苦涩地笑了一声，“我无法面对你母亲的死。我沉迷于喝酒和嫖娼，于是便有了后果。我染上了性病，你的弟弟坐在头排见证了我缓慢的衰亡。他对我感到完全的厌弃。”

 

“他是个Alpha？”迪恩问。

 

“是的。”

 

“很好，”迪恩麻木地说，“这样很好。”

 

“喝一口酒吧，温彻斯特，”卡斯邀请道，“我觉得你需要喝一杯。”

 

“你知道我是个酒鬼。”约翰说着接过杯子。

 

“是的，并不难看出征兆。”卡西迪奥拿了一个杯子走回来，让迪恩靠着自己，完全支撑着他的重量，接着，他把杯子递给迪恩，“我不会在他面前喂你。”他对着迪恩的耳朵低语，“我不觉得他可以承受那样的亲密举动。”

 

迪恩点点头，这或许非常正确。

 

“至少他有个好男人，”约翰说，“我有上下打听过你。每次迪恩被卖出去，我都会打听。”

 

“那么，在圣亚当斯买下他的时候你为什么不干预？”卡西迪奥飞快又尖锐地问道。

 

“我以为……我以为至少迪恩不会挨饿，”约翰说，“饿死不是什么好死法，而外面有许多Omega正在挨饿。如果可以吃饱的话，甚至我都可以闭上嘴受着。”

 

迪恩心底涌起了一股不合时宜的幽默，突如其来且不受控制。他知道这意味着他的情感已经到了自己可以忍受的边缘，他呜咽起来，转过脸靠着卡西迪奥脑袋右侧吸了口气。

 

“迪恩吃得很好，”卡西迪奥说，语气不再那么冷漠，“我供他吃饱穿暖，即使他完全有能力自力更生。他聪明而机敏，拥有我此生所见最为稀有而无私的人格。”

 

约翰拿着酒杯往前踉跄了一步，长声叹气，“他的母亲也是。她现在肯定十分憎恨我，从上帝的天堂往下看，看看我对她宝贵的孩子们所做的事情……我无法想象。”

 

“你憎恨宗教。”迪恩嘀咕。

 

“行将就木的人常常会在某种宗教里找到慰藉，迪恩。”约翰说，“死亡是件难以捉摸的事情。”

 

卡西迪奥喝了一口红酒，亲了亲迪恩的太阳穴，“不要因为与你父亲同样的原因皈依任何信仰。”他悄声说。

 

迪恩点头表示了解和遵从。

 

“你有什么办法能联系到萨姆吗？”卡西迪奥问，“迪恩想要认识他的弟弟。”

 

“他当然想了，”约翰悲伤地说，“不，我一点办法都没有。萨缪尔只在他对我的爱战胜对我存在的鄙夷时才会联系我。”

 

他们沉默地坐了几分钟，喝着酒，卡斯再次摇了摇铃，梅格再次进入房间。

 

“梅格，把这里的客房准备好供温彻斯特先生入住，”他说，“今晚会下雪。让鲍比把他的马牵进来安顿好。晚一点给他送一顿午餐，还有晚餐，然后再为他准备一瓶酒。告诉女仆他可能会住上一段时间。”

 

“好的，先生。”梅格说完就离开了。

 

“我不配住在你的房子里。”约翰说。

 

“然而，你的苦痛困扰着迪恩，而我不愿再增添折磨着他的毒液，自你将他塞进麻袋里那一刻他就承受得够多了。”卡西迪奥说，“无可置疑的是，迪恩是正直的，我不愿让他失衡。”

 

约翰打了个冷战，“感谢上帝，”他说，“感谢上帝他没有落到一个残忍的人手里。”

 

“你居然还会担忧？”卡西迪奥将最后一口酒递给迪恩，安慰地抚摸着他的脑袋。

 

“我还剩下最后一点良心，不至于完全让我可怜的妻子蒙羞，”约翰虚弱地说，“这点良心没让我成为一个好父亲，甚至没法儿当一个糟糕的父亲，只足够让我意识到我是多么地不可救药，我明白我对迪恩和萨姆做的事情完全不可原谅。”

 

“我不敢苟同。”卡西迪奥说。他推着让迪恩坐直，然后让他跟他一起站起来，“你的到来让迪恩十分难过，我需要带他离开一会儿。他可能还会再下来。请尽可能地在这里安顿下来。如果你需要任何东西，摇一摇铃就可以了。”

 

迪恩没有尝试再回头看他父亲一眼。他头重脚轻，一切发生得太快又太慢。他抓着卡斯，头晕眼花，不知道自己到底身处何方。一切看起来都无比陌生，一切 _天翻地覆_ 。

 

卡西迪奥将迪恩直接带上了楼，让他坐在床上。在卡西迪奥脱下他的斗篷和靴子的时候，他一直盯着虚空，在衬衫和裤子被脱下来的时候也没有动。不一会儿，他就躺在了温暖厚重的被褥下面，浑身赤裸，贴着同样赤裸的卡斯。

 

 “迪恩？迪恩，你在吗？”卡西迪奥急切地说。

 

“在……”迪恩感到自己打了个冷战，“我觉得……”

 

卡斯碰了碰他的额头，“睡吧，迪恩，睡吧。”

 

迪恩坠入黑暗之中。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

迪恩醒来的头三秒钟，只感到一片虚空。接着现实土崩瓦解，他呜咽起来，虽然躺在床上，但依然用双手捂住了自己的脸。

 

“迪恩……”卡西迪奥将他拉近，“迪恩，你需要你的扇子吗？”

 

迪恩敲了敲嘴唇。

 

卡西迪奥起身帮他将扇子拿了过来。迪恩猛地打开一把扇子，扇着自己。他浑身上下都在燃烧，不是因为交配的热潮，也不是因为愤怒。羞辱。他宁愿看到约翰对他感到失望，也不愿自己对约翰感到失望、

 

他宁愿相信自己的父亲依然强壮而自豪。

 

迪恩摆脱毯子，从床上滚下来，赤裸着身体走到卡斯桌前，找到墨水瓶。他找到一根细毛笔，在扇子上一字一划地写下自己需要的文字。他的喉咙哽咽，但却无法落泪。

 

迪恩浑身钝痛，他穿上自己最喜欢的衣服：裙袴、短和服、羽织，用厚重的黑色丝绸裁成，穿在身上十分舒适，并且展现了他服丧的状态。只有一样东西让他的服饰与心情不符：他的白色腰带，毕竟他依然是个处子。

 

他的扇子干了。迪恩将它们挂到腰带上，拿起装着诺瓦克传家宝的袋子，在床上坐下。他将项链取了出来，一个一个地抚摸着光滑沉重的珠子。他看着那个男人，看着米迦勒。他不知道扎克莱尔和娜奥美为什么在认识了他这么短时间之后，就将如此具有重要意义的东西托付给他。

 

卡西迪奥拥有迪恩。

 

迪恩则拥有卡西迪奥的父母。

 

迪恩将项链挂在床头，他通常睡觉的位置。不会有人去动它，毕竟他平时都会将门上锁。

 

卡西迪奥出现在他的视线内，蹲在他面前的地板上。他的眼睛是那么的蓝。迪恩简直无法想象一个人能拥有这样的眼睛，里面饱含关切与同情，传达着那么多的 _情感_ 。

 

“你被困在自己身体里的样子，迪恩，让人十分难过，”卡斯说，“我们要跟你父亲共同进餐吗？”

 

迪恩思索了一会儿，他想要了解他的父亲，试图理解他。他将不久于人世，而迪恩不愿给自己心里留下遗憾。‘好的。’他用扇子告诉卡斯。

 

 卡斯用手梳理了一下他的头发，站了起来，微微笑着，“虽然这话说得有些不合时宜，但你看上去非常英俊。”

 

‘谢谢你。’迪恩说。这话说得其实并没有那么不合时宜，至少知道自己看上去不错，可以让他感觉好一点。

 

刚到楼下，梅格就拦住了他们，“先生，你会收到一个投诉。”她说，“卡拉瑟斯对温彻斯特十分无礼，我为此将他赶出了庄园。他想要以非法解雇和肉体伤害的名义告我们。”  


“跟我的律师说一声，”卡西迪奥说，“你受伤了吗，梅格？”

 

“没有。”梅格好笑地笑了起来，她看着卡斯的眼神里带着喜爱。

 

“很好。如果你想要的话，今天可以休息一天。我会让一个女仆接替你的一些简单职务。”

 

“好的，先生。谢谢你。”

 

卡西迪奥将迪恩带到东侧，他们看见迪恩的父亲坐在昏暗的会客厅里，盯着刚刚生好的炉火。

 

“早上好，”卡西迪奥脆声说道，越过约翰开始打开窗帘。过分耀眼的阳光涌入客厅，让约翰抱怨起来，“别这样，伙计，”卡西迪奥说着将窗户一个接一个地打开，“你在你自己的世界里沉沦太久，是时候清醒过来了。你可不会在今天死去。”

 

迪恩跪在卡西迪奥身边，再次与他的父亲坐在同一间屋子里让他感到一阵古怪的宽慰。或许是因为他终于开始解决问题，而非想入非非。

 

约翰看着他，“我受不了你顺从的样子，”他悲伤地说，“你曾是个那么精力充沛、无忧无虑的孩子。”

 

迪恩记得。但是有些东西从他的过去里永远溜走了，被痛苦与失落挖了出去。他想起了卡拉的问题，朝卡斯示意。

 

卡西迪奥看着他的动作，皱起了眉头，眼神痛苦，“迪恩想要知道他的生日是什么时候。”他对约翰说，“噢， _迪恩_ _……_ ”

 

“一月二十四，”约翰低语，“那天早上外面的积雪有三寸厚，玛丽让你随了她母亲迪安娜的名字。你刚好有九磅重。你的头发非常的黑，直到五六岁的时候才变了颜色。”

 

迪恩盯着地板，吸收着这些信息。他的父亲在外工作，他一直陪在母亲身边。他会帮她做家务、下厨房、洗衣服，帮她跑腿。他从不抱怨干活，对家务很感兴趣，他们早该怀疑他最终会成为一个Omega。

 

“我会在圣诞节的时候与迪恩正式结合，”卡西迪奥告诉约翰，“欢迎你出席。”

 

“那是两周后，”约翰说，“当他与你结合的时候我早就撒手人寰了。”

 

“迪恩和我已经拥有十分不同寻常的联结，”卡西迪奥说着，轻柔地将手放到迪恩的脑袋上，“他为我和这个庄园、甚至是我的仆人们牺牲了许多。每个人都十分爱他。我的父母也对他充满了爱慕。”

 

“这是好消息。”约翰叹了口气。

 

“我父母会在两天之后到达，”卡斯继续说道，“他们大概会住在这一侧。我希望你可以留下来，见见他们，成为迪恩崭新的、更好的生活的一部分。”

 

“没有人在家里等我，”约翰说，“我想见见他们，好的。”

 

“很好。”

 

约翰动了动，想要找个地方坐下，但脚下没踩稳，卡西迪奥扶住了他的手肘。屋子里的光线让迪恩清楚地看到约翰对卡西迪奥力量的诧异。同时，他在一瞬间以为屋子里有人在低语，便紧张地四周打量了一下。

 

别墅不是在闹鬼吧？迪恩从来没有见过鬼魂，但这不意味着什么。又不是说他有许多机会出去见世面。

 

“你十分强壮，”约翰悄声说道，卡西迪奥将他扶到凳子里，“像狼人一样强壮。”

 

卡斯瞥了约翰一眼，“我不是狼人。”

 

“不，你不是，”约翰同意道，“我昨天看到你碰了那个银托盘。”

 

迪恩感到房间里有一股古怪的紧张感，卡斯和约翰公开打量着对方。迪恩不觉得其中有挑战或侮辱的意味，但两位Alpha确实是在相互估量对方。

 

“诺瓦克的姓氏十分古老，”约翰说，“比‘大劫难’还要古老。你的父母拥有许多土地和海洋，渔夫氏族？”

 

卡斯点了点头，“是的，从一开始到现在都是如此。不过我们也参与了许多远征与商路。”

 

约翰低下头，“我记得我曾经跟一位诺瓦克服过役，”他若有所思地说，“非常机灵的年轻人，黑头发、蓝眼睛……看起来有些像你。他的名字是什么？艾德里克？艾德龙？”

 

“艾德里龙·诺瓦克，”卡西迪奥说，“我母亲的第二个表亲。他现在是个商人。与玛霍拉克作战磨灭了他对战争的所有兴趣。”

 

“你母亲是诺瓦克？”约翰问道。

 

“我的父亲也是。他们是远亲。这是他们可以拥有Alpha孩子的唯一方式。”卡斯拉了拉铃铛，“世界上散布着许多不同的诺瓦克氏族，不过我的父母是最有影响力的。”

 

约翰点了点头，向后靠在椅子上，好像放松了下来。阿丽莎进来鞠了个躬，“是的，诺瓦克老爷？”

 

“你可以让克劳利带着他的医疗包下来这里吗？”卡西迪奥问，“还有，温彻斯特先生的房间清理了吗？”

 

“我正要去清理，先生。”她说，“在传递完您的口信之后我立刻就去。”

 

“谢谢你，阿丽莎。”卡斯说。

 

“比你那狐假虎威的管家好多了，”约翰嘀咕，“那家伙需要长点教训。”

 

“那是圣亚当斯的管家。我自己的管家已经把他踢出去了。我替他的无礼行为道歉，我们接收了一批新仆人，事情还未完全安顿下来。”卡斯用手来回抚摸着迪恩的头发，帮助迪恩紧张的神经放松了一点。

 

“你在毁掉圣亚当斯的地产之后吸收了他的仆人。”约翰嘀咕，“镇子里的传闻说这是一场复仇。”

 

“他用一根牛皮鞭毁掉了你儿子的背，”卡西迪奥说，“迪恩差点死去。”

 

这些话语说得平静而锐利。约翰打了个冷战，他看向迪恩。

 

“孩子，我很抱歉。如果我没有……”

 

“你现在也于事无补，”卡西迪奥说，“试着去了解迪恩，他渴望这个。”

 

迪恩看着他父亲的眼神被希望点亮，又因为悲伤暗淡了下去。

 

门口传来了摩擦声，鲁托发现他们离开，并找到了他们。卡西迪奥起身让他进来，斯芬克斯跟他一起蹦了进来，立刻跳到了卡西迪奥的肩膀上，而鲁托则开心地在迪恩身边转着圈。

 

“迪恩的猫和狗，”卡斯说，“他们保护他。唔，鲁托在保护他。斯芬克斯长大了之后也会的。”

 

“那是只猞猁，”约翰说，“我以为它们几乎要灭绝了。”

 

“这里还有一小部分，这里的冬天更加寒冷，雪兔也更多一点，”卡西迪奥抚摸着猫，在她靠向他的手掌时笑了起来，“它们依靠雪兔存活，你知道。如果兔子死光了，猞猁也会灭绝。每过几年我就会捕上几只雪兔，让它们繁殖，然后再放回到森林里。”

 

约翰瑟缩了一下，“那有点残忍。它们一开始是宠物，最后却变成了午餐。”

 

“除此之外，我们还畜养牛羊，”卡西迪奥说，“我要对这片土地和森林的持续发展负责。在我祖先住在这里的时候他们杀光了一整个氏族的狼人，你想看看他们的战利品吗？”

 

就在这时，克劳利跨入了敞开的大门，手里拿着医疗包，“谁病了？”他问。

 

“迪恩的父亲，约翰。”卡斯说。

 

克劳利眯起眼睛看着迪恩的父亲，“所以呢？”

 

“请你，看看你能为他做些什么，克劳利，”卡斯说，“这对迪恩十分重要。”

 

克劳利僵硬地点了点头，他放下医疗包，挥手让约翰站起来，“对着窗户让我看看你的眼睛。”他命令道。

 

约翰按他说的做了，克劳利打量了一会儿约翰的脸。

 

“我无法被治愈。”约翰悄声说道。

 

“让我来下判断。”克劳利嘀咕，“谁给你确诊的，说你得了什么病？”

 

“弗诺医生，他说我得了梅毒。”约翰回答。

 

“你没有，”克劳利纠正他，“你有高度酒精中毒，你的肾脏正在萎缩。戒了酒瘾你或许还有许多年月可活。”克劳利伸手从袋子里掏出一个小瓶子，“这是个系统净化剂，明天只能和水喝这个。往杯子里面放一勺，然后加入开水。”

 

约翰大张着嘴，一言不发地站在原地，手里拿着瓶子。克劳利啪地一声合上了袋子。

 

迪恩的父亲没有在死去。

 

迪恩感到一阵宽慰，他不想他父亲死去。他站起来，从桌上拿起水壶往一把扇子上面浇水，接着是另一把，他几乎要笑了起来，但心里的情感依然太过生涩。他就着火炉浇水，差点把火给浇灭，但却不是特别在乎。

 

“迪恩？”约翰问。

 

“请不要打扰他，温彻斯特，”卡斯建议道，“他正在将悼念的文字从扇子上洗去。他今天早上给上面写了字，来表达他的耻辱和损失。”

 

“如果这就是你全部都需要，让我告诉这个垃圾他还有许多时间弥补他对迪恩做的错事，我可要走人了，”克劳利说，“我会在七点的时候等你在楼上喝茶，迪恩！”

 

迪恩朝他挥了挥手。

 

“他是个……Omega医生？”约翰问道。

 

“他是个令人恼怒的、多嘴的、毫无敬意的小裁缝。”卡斯回答，迪恩想都没想就笑了起来。

 

“噢，上帝，迪恩笑起来的样子跟玛丽一模一样。”约翰低语。他向迪恩走了两步，而迪恩体内有什么东西 _破裂_ 了。

 

迪恩打开一把扇子作为警示，用突然的声响和张开的帆布惊吓他的父亲，另一把合着的扇子捅了一下他的气管。约翰睁大眼睛往后退了几步。

 

“我不认为迪恩想让你靠的太近。”卡西迪奥干巴巴地说。

 

“是的……”约翰吞咽了一下，再次往后退，“我大概有点明白，毕竟他告诉我他可以把扇子尖锐的那一端捅进我的喉咙。”

 

迪恩警告地瞪了他父亲一眼，才把扇子挂回腰带上。不知道为什么，他感觉好了许多，更加强壮。

 

“我从来没有把这些东西当做武器，”约翰说着坐了下来，“光是它打开的声音都像极了鞭子。”

 

“有一整套语言来使用它们，我必须在短时间内掌握它，因为在我们关系的早期，我对迪恩犯下了十分严重的错误。我受到了惩罚，但我不知道我是否能原谅自己。”卡斯对上迪恩的眼神，无声地再次对他道歉。

 

迪恩拍了拍脖子，对卡斯鞠了个躬。他没事，不，比没事要好得多。将他埋藏的怒火展现在约翰面前让他感觉非常好。

 

“他是这么的优雅，”约翰悄声说道，“我一开始就注意到了。但是，为什么迪恩光着脚？”

 

“在Omega学校里，鞋子过于昂贵，而迪恩已经习惯了不穿鞋。他 _确实有_ 鞋，但却不是非常喜欢它们。”卡西迪奥靠在墙上折起了手臂。

 

迪恩对他咧嘴笑了起来。

 

“我知道，”卡西迪奥说，“你总是对着我的靴子噘嘴。我母亲为你做的鞋子已经好几次要发生‘意外’了。”

 

迪恩红着脸低下了头，他以为卡斯没有注意到他将那双鞋与火炉放得有多近。

 

卡斯笑了起来，“或许你会更喜欢一双莫卡辛鞋？”

 

迪恩来回摇晃着扇子，表达自己的犹豫。接着，他合上扇子，再次低下了头。

 

“‘或许’总聊胜于无，”卡西迪奥说，“不过，就像我说过的，你不必再做任何自己不愿做的事情。”

 

迪恩凑近他，看着他的眼睛。他盯着对方，让自己跪了下来。他听见自己的父亲发出了哽咽的声音，但却一点都他妈不在乎。

 

“温彻斯特，”卡斯说着，依然对着迪恩的视线，“你需要习惯这个。这是迪恩，你的儿子，你的Omega儿子，你应该为他感到骄傲。”他将手放到迪恩头上，轻柔地抚摸他的头发。

 

迪恩让自己闭上眼睛，享受着对方的支持与认可，虽然他的情感依然不受控制地到处乱窜。

 

“这看起来糟透了，”约翰说，“一个男人跪在另外一个男人面前……”

 

迪恩笑了起来，抬头瞥了一眼卡西迪奥，对方的嘴唇拧了起来。

 

“或许你不应该跟我们一起进食，”卡斯嘀咕，“我用手喂他，我们两个都对此十分享受。”

 

迪恩听见自己的父亲发出了愤怒的声音，不过没有说话。迪恩将他父亲的声音屏蔽出去，集中精力感受着卡西迪奥的手指。

 

“迪恩，你想穿上我的一双糟糕的靴子，出去走走吗？”卡西迪奥问，“我们可以给你父亲展示一下你在几周之后要掌控的东西。唔，至少是其中一部分。”

 

迪恩点点头，站了起来。他鞠了个躬，离开了房间。

 

在二楼楼梯口，克劳利偷袭了迪恩，“他什么时候到这儿的？”他问，“你还好吗？”

 

“昨……晚，”迪恩强迫自己开口，“是的，我只是……”

 

“你不想说话，”克劳利眯起了眼睛，“你在无法承受的时候会这么干。唔，你父亲没有在死亡，但是我可以帮你改变这个。”

 

“不。”迪恩摇了摇头。

 

 “好吧，”克劳利拍了拍他的肩膀，“我可以把他变成一只蟾蜍……？”

 

迪恩笑了起来，“不。”

 

“好吧，”克劳利翻了个白眼，“你真没意思。”接着他便回到了自己的房间。

 

迪恩拿起备用的靴子和他厚重的头蓬。在他回到楼下的时候，卡斯和约翰已经在前门等待了。不知道为什么，迪恩觉得约翰看上去已经健康了许多。穿上第一只靴子之后，迪恩感到自己被垫高了许多，于是不得不靠着卡斯保持平衡，来穿上另外一只。卡斯为他扣好了斗篷。

 

在卡斯怀中，迪恩走入明媚的阳光中。外面正在下雪，积雪在地上堆了有两寸厚。如果他的父亲昨夜试图离开，很可能就会被冻死外面。

 

“这座庄园有多大？”约翰在他们靠近马厩的时候说道。

 

“Tor-Valen拥有一百二十英亩的牧场[1]，七百英亩的森林，周围包围着四百平方英里的荒地。”卡斯说，“镇子的领地除外，那片土地由我曾曾曾祖父，科里奥·诺瓦克，建设起来，并且捐赠给了镇子里的长老。为了他们的方便，长老们现在已经不再想起这件事了，至少并没有深入地去考虑。”

 

迪恩一边看着卡珊德拉的戒指，一边在脑子里过滤这些信息。在雪地里，戒指并不如从前那样闪烁。

 

“你肯定有很多雇员。”约翰的声音听起来十分讶异。

 

“在别墅里面有一百五十人，牧场和马厩里有一百人，再加上近一百个专业工人。我们酿酒、养蜂、畜养牛、鸡、山羊和绵羊。还有一些勤劳的雇员会照顾野鸡和鹌鹑。”卡西迪奥打开了马厩门，“我觉得你或许会想查看一下你的马匹，这就是为什么我们先来到了这里。”

 

约翰进入马厩，沉默地查看马匹，卡西迪奥则开始和鲍比说话。迪恩凑近勇敢的隔间，与那头巨大的动物对视，思索自己究竟能否学会在没有卡斯的情况下独立骑行。

 

马匹响亮地闻了他一下，迪恩下意识地觉得它想要吃掉自己。他意识到自己正在散发恐惧的味道，因为三个Alpha都转过头来，各自带着不同的忧虑看着他。勇敢把他的鼻子贴到了迪恩脸上，静止不动。

 

即使对马术一无所知，迪恩也明白“不要害怕”的肢体语言。他在受到惊吓的年轻男孩身上用过很多次。迪恩犹豫地伸手来碰勇敢。马匹的鼻子摸上去柔软而冰冷，他的腮须抖动了两下。迪恩笑了起来，抚摸着他的额头。

 

卡西迪奥来到了他身边，“勇敢如Alpha一样可以闻到你的恐惧。”他悄声说，“他永远不会伤害你，迪恩，他是最温和的生物。”

 

迪恩点了点头，继续抚摸着马匹。

 

“有朝一日，”卡西迪奥说，“你将学会像我一样骑行，不需要马具，到时候你就会知道真正的自由意味着什么。”

 

迪恩看向卡斯的眼睛，他一直无法长时间地抗拒对方的眼神。有卡斯在他身边，让一阵感激之情充盈他的身体。他向前靠去，贴着卡斯修长健壮的身体，索要他的触碰。

 

 卡斯一只手臂小心地围住他的腰，他的嘴唇在迪恩的喉咙上游走，停在了结合咬痕上。

 

他传递的信息是： _你依然是我的伴侣_ 。

 

迪恩宽慰地打了个冷战。他知道卡斯不会忘记他，不会抛弃他，或是将他赶走。他十分清楚。为什么他总是需要提醒？

 

卡斯满足了他的要求，一直拥着他，除了偶尔地耳鬓厮磨之外没有其他动作。

 

“谢谢你，卡斯，”迪恩呢喃，开始往后退，“我需要这个。”

 

“诺瓦克，”他听见约翰的声音，“有人正骑马踏上你的领土。看上去像是些富有的Alpha。”

 

卡西迪奥挤了挤迪恩的手，踏到马厩入口。

 

迪恩看到了十个男人，他们身上带着佩剑，从剑鞘里拔出了两英寸，显示出了他们愤怒的敌意。他们在警告自己是认真的。个头最大的那个男人骑着个头最大的一匹马，他差点就骑到了卡斯身上，卡斯毫不动弹，让对方不得不勒马。

 

哇哦，即使有被踩到的风险，卡斯也毫不退让，那真是……

 

“诺瓦克，你这多管闲事的 _操蛋家伙_ ，”有着棕色卷发的大个头男人说道，往旁边吐了口唾沫。“你到底想玩什么？”

 

“惠斯特牌，”卡西迪奥不冷不热地说，“我时不时地会玩哑谜，但只跟亲近的家人一起。”

 

迪恩抿起嘴唇，防止自己笑起来。在他想要的时候，卡斯可真是个机灵鬼。

 

“你知道我是什么意思，你这婊子养的！”那男人喊道，面孔被怒火涨得通红。

 

卡西迪奥开始慢慢地取下自己的腰带，“随你怎么侮辱我，厄尔加德，但不可以侮辱我的母亲。你要为此向我道歉。”

 

“我他妈的才不会，你——！”

 

卡西迪奥挥起了他的皮带，皮带缠到了厄尔加德的脖子上。他一下就被狠狠地拉进了雪地里，身体里的空气被猛地截断。他无声地哽咽抽气，卡西迪奥将皮带递给了鲍比，“鲍比，向所有下马来帮这个无礼的傻瓜的人开枪。”

 

“好的，诺瓦克老爷。”鲍比说着掏出了他的枪。

 

枪支及其罕见，而且只在牧场内被允许。在鲍比给他展示那支柯尔特之前，他从未见过枪支，那感觉上去已经是很久以前的事情了。这件武器有效地阻止了其他人下马。

 

迪恩错过了卡西迪奥和那位州代表的大部分争斗。后来收集的所有证据足以表明卡西迪奥是个残忍的拳击手。但是，在卡西迪奥拎起厄尔加德，狠狠地往他肚子上揍了一拳，让对方呕吐出来的时候，迪恩没有料到自己的心会猛地坠了一下。

 

咕、咕、咕，卡西迪奥一次又一次地揍着他，凶狠而迅速，没有给对方任何还击或喘息的时间。他的脸上面无表情，跟他杀死公路劫匪时一模一样。他拔出厄尔加德的剑，像折干树枝一样用膝盖啪的一下把剑折成两半。没有比这更加侮辱的事情了。那男人在雪地里挣扎着。

 

“向我的母亲道歉。”卡西迪奥说，他的低吼深沉而阴暗，他将靴子踩到厄尔加德脸上，“你来到我的领土上威胁我，在我的爱鉴和他父亲面前、在我仆人面前用武力胁迫我，就如同你在镇子里胁迫那些不幸的人们一样？然后，还肆意地侮辱一位女士，而你甚至都不配去舔她的鞋子？”他猛地踩了一下，英俊的面孔上终于露出了恶心与嫌恶的表情，“我会把你的骨头一根一根折断，直到我听到我想听的话，你这恶心的蠢货。”

 

迪恩身边没有其他Alpha，只有依靠他的父亲。他的双腿几乎就要罢工。雪地里染了如此多的血迹，甚至开始变成粉红色。卡西迪奥的愤怒铺天盖地，他的气味如此强大，甚至让男人们的马匹都焦躁不安起来，想要快点撤离。

 

卡西迪奥像敲击蛋壳一样轻松地敲断了厄尔加德的鼻子，他尿湿了自己，听上去湿润又恶性。迪恩一手抓住了约翰。

 

“我不会再次重复。”卡西迪奥说。

 

“原谅我！”厄尔加德呛着血液和卡西迪奥的靴子哀鸣，“对不起！”

 

“哼，”卡西迪奥的声音尖锐，满是嘲讽，“看来你今早喝下去的勇气已经离开你了。现在带着你的马离开，如果你再敢来这里，那就是找死，你们所有人都一样。”

 

看着厄尔加德虚弱地接近他的马匹的样子，迪恩觉得自己可能会吐出来。他一次又一次地失败，脚下打滑，无法支撑自己。有人抓住了他，把他拉上马鞍，另外一个人牵住了他的缰绳。他们很快便离开了，比他们到达的速度要快得多。

 

卡西迪奥用雪清晰了他手上的血迹，然后又将靴子往雪地里蹭了蹭。迪恩看着他修长美丽的手指，那双手曾带着全然的尊重轻柔地触碰他。他觉得内心无比矛盾。

 

卡西迪奥曾告诉迪恩，他是个动物。即使到了现在，迪恩依然不愿意相信。

 

“他们不会再公然回来了，”鲍比说着收起了他的枪，他显得一点都不沮丧，“我是个该死的傻瓜，昨天晚上竟然把狗赶了回去。这种事不会再发生了。”

 

“不要责怪自己，鲍比，”卡西迪奥说，他接过自己的腰带，重新系好，“我知道这迟早会发生。镇子里那些娇生惯养、冷硬心肠的Alpha们不喜欢看到我让他们的奴隶劳动力吃饱穿暖。无论如何，母亲正带着她的私人保镖前往这里。他们受过很好的训练，也有很好的武器，每个人都能以一敌五。告诉庄园里的人，没人允许独自出行。”

 

“十人一组？”鲍比建议。

 

“十五人，”卡西迪奥纠正道，“我要跟州长说说镇子里发生的事情。他或许会派些士兵过来，至少我希望如此。这些人需要被拉到法庭外面被处决。”

 

 约翰谨慎地碰了碰迪恩的手，“孩子，你还好吗？”

 

迪恩对上他父亲的眼神，“你想要我的原谅？”

 

“是的，孩子，我想。”约翰说。

 

“那么，留下来帮助我们，”迪恩说，“卡斯刚刚发起了一场战争。”

 

 **第二十章** **完**

 

[1] 一英亩（one acre）相当于4046.86平方米。


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章

 

** 作者笔记：­ **

我明天不会更新 ~~（大大您还记得您的第二部吗……）~~ ，因为我­需要出去感受一下阳光。而且，我父母需要我帮忙弄些医疗上的事情。我会在后天更新。谢谢你们所有人，谢谢你们鼓励我，并且如此善于指出我的不足之处。如果我收不到回复的话是没有办法做得更好的。最重要的是，你们让我知道你们想要读到什么。毕竟，这是为你们而写的。

 

** 译者笔记： **

我会告诉你Tor-Valen这故事第一部结尾根本就不算结尾现在第二部Fen-Taven更到第八章作上次更新是七月份的事情吗……（怨念

 

迪恩跟艾伦一起吃了一顿晚来的午餐，这样卡西迪奥就能有些私人时间，来写请求支援的信件。她没有说什么话，但没有关系，大多数人都看到了今天早上的表演，并对此议论纷纷。大家现在开始谈论防御和堡垒的事情，而艾伦一直若有所思。

 

在迪恩坐在厨房里计划晚餐的菜式时，约翰进入了厨房。他坐在迪恩身边，但没有靠得太近。他看着他一笔一划地写字，“你那Alpha可真了不得，”他说，“我从来没见过这样的阵仗。”

 

“卡斯可不是惹得起的，”迪恩说，不知道为什么，他现在觉得交谈更加容易了些。或许那刺激又恐怖的展示解放了他的舌头，“你侮辱他的家庭和雇员，你就要承担后果。”

 

“那个厄尔加德可能没法儿活下来，”约翰说，“为什么他不在自己的鼻子被折断 _之前_ 请求原谅，我一点都不明白。那太 _愚蠢_ 了。”

 

迪恩笑了起来，“无意冒犯，爸爸，但是你们Alpha大多都很愚蠢。傲慢和偏见阻止了你们前进的步伐。”

 

“我十分赞同。”约翰说。

 

迪恩起身，往最近的火炉里添了一点柴火。

 

“你穿的衣服是怎么回事？”约翰问，“它们并不……女性化，但是也并不……”

 

“严格意义上讲，我是个Omega武士，”迪恩对他说着，重新坐了下来，“我被允许的唯一武器就是扇子，所以我让自己能熟练地使用两把扇子。”

 

“你在会客厅里能眼都不眨地杀了我，”约翰说，“我很欣赏。”

 

“谢谢，”迪恩抬眼，想起艾伦家族秘传的汤，里面有芹菜、厚奶油和培根。他可以稍微实验一下，帮他最喜欢的Omega主厨减减负。

 

“你在厨房里工作吗？”约翰问。

 

 “有的时候。我很喜欢艾伦，而喂饱一百个雇员对她来说是十分操劳的活计。她现在有帮手，但她们总是惹恼她。”他决定在里面加上幼利马豆、配上洋葱和一捆肥火腿。因为即使对吃得不错的人来说，冬天也会消耗人的体力。

 

“我在这里尝试了妈妈的菜谱，仆人们很喜欢平民的伙食，甚至卡斯也喜欢，他吃得不够多。”

 

约翰点了点头，“你真的十分在乎他，就算我无法看到，我也能闻到。而且，这份感情是相互的。我很高兴你能遇到一个愿意保护你、供养你的人。我知道，虽然表面看上去不像，但是我确实在乎。”

 

“我相信你。”迪恩站起来，走向储藏室里储存干料的地方，找到一篮豆子。他拿出一只碗，开始清理豆子。无论如何，豆子里面总是会夹杂石块。迪恩一点都不明白为什么。

 

“迪恩……虽然我并不想让我的噩梦更加骇人，但我相信需要看一看圣亚当斯那婊子养的对你做了什么，这是我欠你的。”约翰悄声说道。

 

迪恩看了他一会儿，“爸爸，这没有帮助的。”

 

“求求你了，儿子，”约翰坚持，“我必须承担全部的重量，否则我的罪孽永远不会离开我。”

 

迪恩点了点头，他站起来，锁住了内门，然后关上通向后院的门，“我想让你知道，你在我背上看到的另一样东西完全是我自己的主意，”他说着脱下自己的和服外袍，“我这么做，是为了不让别人把我从卡西迪奥身边夺走。而且，你应该知道，他为我不得不这么做感到十分沮丧。”他抬起他的衬衫，向他父亲展示他背后的一片狼藉。

 

房间里完全安静下来，迪恩只能听到柴火燃烧时噼里啪啦的声响，接着，他父亲发出了抽泣的声音，“迪恩，盖上。”他呢喃。

 

迪恩放下衬衫，重新穿好和服。他继续开始从豆子里面清理石头，“这种事情发生在了许多Omega身上，”迪恩对他说，“你憎恶这种事情的发生，我明白，但是如果你可以因此开始帮助所有的Omega，像卡斯，像卡斯的仆人那样，如果你可以防止其他父亲这样对待他们的孩子，那么这件事情就是值得的。”

 

“我发誓，我会做得更好， _成为_ 更好的人，”约翰呢喃着，看着桌面，“我不知道这么久以来我出了什么问题，我真的不知道。”

 

“或许是附身？”迪恩问道，“我听说这是可能的。卡斯的家族跟你信仰同一位神。他们的许多信件上都出现了那个天使，米迦勒。”

 

“真的吗？”约翰坐直身体，揉了揉眼睛，“这很好，这很好，迪恩。你这里有《圣经》吗？”

 

“那是什么？”迪恩问。

 

“那是……那是一本指导人们如何行事的圣书，因为许久没有印刷，现在这本书已经很难得了。”约翰伸手在裤子口袋里掏出一本小书，“我只能找到《新约》，它让我意识到了我一直以来是一个多么愚蠢的操蛋家伙。”

 

“我会跟卡斯问问的，”迪恩说，“多亏了你和妈妈，我会读写。桑尼也一直在训练我，给我教英语和阿卡兰长文字，我也认识短文字。”他清理完第一碗，将它放到一个空锅里，再回来清理第二碗，“我多少会算一点数。我觉得分数很有意思，但我讨厌代数。桑尼到那时已经放弃我了，但我毫不后悔。世界上没有想象的数字这种东西。事物要么存在，要么就是不存在。”

 

 约翰扭头面对迪恩，对他笑了起来，“你说得太对了。”他说。迪恩也微微地回以微笑，接着继续开始清理。

 

“噢，亲爱的主，”克劳利的声音传来，“谁在厨房里？我需要姜根！”

 

迪恩起身将两扇门的锁都打开，“抱歉，克劳利，”他说，“我在给爸爸看我的背，不想冒险被其他人撞见。”

 

“当然了，”克劳利走过约翰说道，“除了家人和朋友，没人应该那么亲密地看见你。”他走向艾伦的香料柜，从善如流地打开，“这位喂饱我们这些馋虫的美妙女人储存着惊人的新鲜草药和香料，”他说道，“她向我保证这个春天我可以帮她拓展她的私人草药园。如果谁能帮我找到些凤梨鼠尾草和泰国罗勒，我会喜极而泣的。”

 

“引诱鲍比的运动进行得怎么样了？”迪恩笑着问道。

 

“我放弃了，”克劳利干巴巴地说，“他永远都不会忘记自己死去的妻子。不过我会继续将他当做朋友，因为他非常有趣。但我不得不另寻目标。”他挑出一个罐子放下来，“我需要固执、毛发旺盛、智力堪忧的粗汉，我喜欢那些粗鲁的家伙。”

 

迪恩大笑起来，“为什么还没有人把你抱走啊，你这懒虫？”

 

“我用棍子赶走了身败名裂的家伙，”克劳利说，“实际上，不，我没有。身败名裂的家伙对我来说也是特殊口味，因为有的时候一败涂地的人能给予的东西更多。”他拿着那罐姜转身，瞥着约翰，“你喝了净化剂吗？”

 

“我……现在应该喝了。”约翰承认道。

 

克劳利嫌弃地叹了口气，他从口袋里拿出一个信封，往干净的杯子里敲了点粉末，然后从艾伦喜欢的炉子上一直烧着的热水壶里倒了点热水，“你这个愚蠢的男人，”他不咸不淡地说，“你需要有人来照顾你。我很抱歉你的一生挚爱离开了，但她不会愿意看见你因为她支零破碎。把这该死的药剂喝掉，健康起来，收拾好你的狗屎好好闪耀，美人。你若是没有发挥自己最大的潜能，便是对造物主的侮辱。”

 

说完，克劳利便哼着小曲离开了。

 

“明天喝茶，不是今天！”迪恩在他身后喊道，心里纳闷到底是哪个女仆偷听了他和他爸爸头两次的会面，然后告诉了克劳利。这不是很要紧，但迪恩想知道哪些人喜欢告密八卦。

 

“知道了，亲爱的！”克劳利喊回来，“准备好为我绣花，因为甜美的娜奥美就要回来了，而我要再为她做一件裙子！”

 

约翰看向迪恩，“那个Omega可真不得了，”他说，“他是你的朋友？”

 

“如果卡斯不在的话，我会睡在他房间里，”迪恩承认，“他对我很有保护欲，十分忠诚，明白许多道理。我很喜欢他。”

 

约翰抿着手里的药剂，“你知道他是个女巫。”

 

迪恩眨了眨眼，“是的，十分优秀的女巫。”

 

约翰笑了起来，“我一点都不怀疑。”

 

迪恩抬起了一根眉毛，“你是怎么知道的？”

 

“在他给我检查的时候，我看见他袖子边缘藏着很明显的纹身，”约翰回答，“他闻上去像鸦片和八角，他右耳下面有一个五角形的伤疤，那是个白女巫的标志。而且，他差不多就要秃顶了，一个秃顶的Omega总是拥有力量的Omega。”

 

迪恩点头表示赞同，并带了一丝尊敬的意味，他注意到这个举动让他父亲感到悲伤又愉快，至少他的气味表明了这一点。他清理完豆子里的石块，将石头丢进离他们最近的火炉里。接着在豆子中倒入热水，放到了一个半热的火炉上。接着，他拿来了一块培根，一些烤肉，和六个洋葱。他又取来三把锋利的刀，重新坐下。

 

“你身上集合了你母亲最美好的部分，”约翰近乎敬畏地说，“她的笑容、她的颧骨、她的耳朵……”他停顿了一下，笑了起来，“你走起路来像她，说起话来像她，站的姿势也像她，你甚至问起来也跟她有点像。在你身边我既想放声大笑，又想嚎啕大哭，迪恩。”

 

迪恩记得自己待在母亲身边的每一分钟，他记得她身上的所有细节。不过，他没有在卡斯的镜子里看见她。或许他父亲的爱让细节变得更加刺眼。他先开始切洋葱，好把眼泪流干净，再将它们放到闻不到的地方。当他再次坐下，开始给培根切片的时候，他开始思考怎样的爱才会如此强大，才会在被夺走的时候侵蚀人心。

 

他觉得，就算这样，那份爱也是值得的。

\----------

 

 

迪恩拆开凯文给他写的信。他已经拖延打开这封信太久了，而且，他需要在那男孩回来之前了解他的状态和心思。

 

亲爱的迪恩，

 

_嗨，前往诺瓦克祖先地产的旅途棒极了。虽然这比我到达桑尼学校的路途要短得多，但船员全都是Omega，所以我可以四处参观、帮忙、学习一切我想学习的东西。我从来没有感到如此自由。_

 

迪恩使劲吞咽了一下。

 

_在到达港口的时候，我被那里的气味给吓到了，鱼腥味、刚刚磨碎香料、新鲜水果和烘烤面包的味道填满了这里的空气，我是认真的。这里混杂的味道跟我以前的家里很像。在那里人们会在阴沉的房子里点上檀香，因为城市太大，香薰的味道飘散得到处都是。这让我如焕新生，迪恩，我已经忘记了祖先是应该被尊敬的。在你的故乡老人就像是繁重的负担，但在我的文化里他们是被高度尊敬的。_

 

_娜奥美带我去了一间交易香薰条的店铺，在那里我们买了很多香薰。接着扎克莱尔带我去了裁缝铺，他在三个小时内给我裁了一整个衣柜，接着他带我去吃了冰淇淋，我之前从来没有吃过冰淇淋。他一直让我待在他身边，所有人都以为我是他的儿子。我一点都不感到羞耻，我喜欢这样。在我出生的时候，我的爸爸已经太过苍老疲倦，没有精力照看我。扎克莱尔的庇护安慰了我的内心，而我之前甚至不知道我有这样的需要。_

 

迪恩停下来，情不自禁地开始哭泣。他没有感到悲伤，相反，一阵感激与同情从他心里迸发出来，所以在几分钟后，他得以继续阅读。

 

_在到达房子之后我惊讶得说不出话来。它是如此庞大，迪恩，里面住满了人，他们都十分快乐，不是那种人们试图证明什么的时候表现出的虚假的快乐。每个人都安居乐业，工作并不十分繁重，他们因为劳动的愉悦感和归属感工作，而非因为这份工作是他们唯一的饭碗。_

 

_我见到了诺瓦克的表亲、延展的家族成员、家族朋友、各路亲戚，还有第四、第五代的家族仆人，他们也差不多算是诺瓦克家族的一员了。这里到处都是婴儿，婴儿和孩子多得数不清，在房子里吃东西、大笑或者阅读书籍。_

 

_这个地方敬重长者，也珍惜新生命，没有人是悲伤的。这里跟桑尼的学校很不一样，在那里我们都等待着被购买，学习如何成为一个好屁股来打发时间。娜奥美和扎克莱尔让我住在他们自己的房间里，一天许多时候我都和他们两人待在一起。他们赞美我，满足我所有的需要和愿望。他们让我睡在他们两个中间，睡在他们柔软的大床上，我每天晚上入眠的时候，他们的手都放在我的肩膀上。_

 

_迪恩，我是如此的快乐。你的_ _A_ _lpha_ _的父母将我视如己出，他们爱我，我得到了能被购买到的最好的教育。有娜奥美和扎克莱尔在身边，我现在睡得十分安稳。我知道他们会不惜性命地保护我，我此生中从未感到如此安全。_

 

迪恩放下信件开始抽泣，他一直哭一直哭，将信纸紧紧地攒在胸口，躺在他和卡斯分享的床上。这是他所感受过的最美好的疼痛，他愿意屠杀巨怪、让自己成为祭坛上的牺牲品，只要这份好运能够继续降临在凯文身上。

 

在卡斯进来之前，迪恩在那里躺了一个小时。卡斯看了一眼他灼烧的脸颊和泪痕，便丢下手中的书本，冲过来将迪恩拥入怀中，“迪恩，迪恩！”

 

“卡斯……”迪恩将信件推给他。

 

卡斯接过那封信，他坐下来从头到尾读了一遍。读完之后，他放下信纸，亲了亲迪恩的眉毛，“你现在知道为什么我没有反对了吧，迪恩？我知道他们愿意为那个男孩付出什么。”

 

“我是如此的快乐，甚至于哭了起来，”迪恩说，“这种事情从来没有在我身上发生过，不像是这样。”

 

“我很高兴你的喜悦释放了你，”卡斯说，“你的生活，迪恩，只会变得越来越好，我发誓。总有一天，你会回想起你早年的时光，却感觉过去的自己是个陌生人，哪怕是一点点都好。我的家人和我会尽己所能地弥补你过去的痛苦，帮你建立和稳固你已经拥有的力量。”

 

迪恩知道这不可能实现，但听到这样的话还是让他觉得十分高兴，“你们简直善良得令人不可置信，卡斯，”他说，“为什么你们这么与众不同？富人通常都是腐朽的。”

 

“在很久以前，在我的家族聚集在一起的时候，”卡斯说，“我们的家族长老许诺了一个誓言，保证全人类都能在诺瓦克名下找到庇护或救赎。这份誓言代代传承，没有人敢轻视它。”

 

卡斯蜷在迪恩身后好拥抱他，迪恩对此感到感激。他浑身充满了宽慰之情，因为一个之前一直萦绕在心的恐惧终于被释放了。

 

“你邀请你父亲留了下来，”卡斯一边呢喃着，一边抚摸着迪恩的额头，“你十分的宽容，或许有一天你可以与他有一份崭新的关系。”

 

“他不算是个坏人，我从来没有这么想过，他只是疯了，”迪恩闭上眼睛，“我有的时候会这么想：在内心深处，他知道他丢弃我是个错误。而固执的骄傲阻止他立刻纠正自己的行为。接着，妈妈死了，而他又不得不试着独自抚养萨姆，这些事情肯定让他感到恐惧。有些人，卡斯，无法承受别人能承受的事情。”

 

“你十分正确，迪恩，”卡斯低语，“而且，你的仁慈让我感到谦卑。当我们在森林里面的时候，萨曼德利奥告诉我，你说我知道什么是仁慈，让他向我请求。因为这句话，我没有像原本计划的那样将我的怒火全部发泄在他身上。他让我非常、非常生气，让家族丢脸，伤害你，给我们蒙羞。”

 

“唔，但是无可否认的是，你确实让那孩子认清了自己，”迪恩说，“该死，当你那副强势的样子直击我的腺体的时候，我完全惊慌失措。如果克劳利没有在那里陪着我……我不知道。”

 

卡斯笑了起来，“很高兴知道我能刺激你。我会把这个信息加到我的储藏库里。我已经知道帮你洗头发的感觉很好，而且你对我的结很着迷。”

 

“讲道理，因为我没有这东西，”迪恩笑着抗议起来，“我不得不拿你的来做补偿。无论如何，你的老二足够我们两个人分享了。”

 

他们的低声嗤笑让迪恩的心轻松起来，他放下所有思绪，感受贴着他身后的卡斯，感受他的拥抱，最后慢慢睡着了。

\----------

 

“试试这种织法，”克劳利建议道，将一个新图案放到编织枕上，给迪恩展示头几个手势，“这个原来被叫做‘百带丽[1]‘，难做得要死，但在完工之后美得让人哭泣。”

 

迪恩集中精力编织，直到找到了节奏。他抬头看了看他爸爸。约翰坐在克劳利的炉火旁，安静地观察着他们，他的眼神饶有兴致，甚至有一丝惊异。他见证了他们用不到一小时的时间做完了一条礼裙。

 

迪恩觉得娜奥美会喜欢这条裙子，翠绿色的天鹅绒上缝着黑边，能在冷峻的冬天里让她依旧闪耀。蕾丝会被用在两个袖口和胸部的V领上。

 

“好了，美人，”克劳利对约翰说，“站起来，让我看看你。如果你想要跟诺瓦克一起开派对，那么你就需要得体的着装。”他用手向迪恩的爸爸勾了勾，“来嘛，别害羞。”

 

约翰使劲吞咽了一下，慢慢地站了起来，“你想要给我做衣服？”

 

克劳利坏笑起来，“脱掉衬衫，让我给你量量。”他说。

 

迪恩把脸埋在蕾丝上咧开了嘴，他父亲完全不知道如何应对克劳利，一点都不知道。

 

克劳利低声吹了声口哨，“哇哦，你的日子可真艰苦，不是吗？被那些可爱的战场伤疤打磨修饰得好好的，我很喜欢。”

 

迪恩转过身，想要看看他父亲的生活对他做了些什么。他看见对方的背上几乎也一片狼藉，遍布着伤痕，有些痕迹已经十分久远。愈合的刀疤、烧伤的痕迹、劳累的损伤。然后还有纹身。

 

“爸爸，你到底是做什么的？”他突然问道。

 

“我猎杀怪物，”约翰解释道，他抬起双臂，让克劳利在他身上缠上标尺，“在我们结婚之前， 你母亲也是。”

 

 “收入并不十分丰厚，不是吗？”克劳利说着，量起了约翰的手腕，“不过，我觉得清理害虫是一项伟大的事业。只可惜你们这些猎人并不经常去清除人类当中的害虫。”

 

“夺取人类的性命不是那么轻松的话题，”约翰皱起眉头责难道，“即使是最糟糕的人类，我也会给他留一线生机，而对于黑暗的生物我则毫不留情。如果我不是看到你是如此坚持正义的话，我会立刻猎杀你。”

 

克劳利朝约翰扭了扭屁股，把标尺绕在他脖子上，将约翰拉近自己，“美人儿，”他笑着低声说道，“你可以试试。”

 

“你是我见过的最大胆的小Omega，”约翰说道。克劳利对他眨了眨眼。

 

迪恩咳嗽了一声，打破了他们之前的气氛，“克劳利，你介不介意不要在我面前跟我爸爸调情？”

 

“首先你不让我毒死他，又不让我把他变成蟾蜍，”克劳利抱怨他，“现在你甚至不让我勾引他，你可真难取悦。”

 

约翰对克劳利张大了嘴巴，“你想要杀了我。”

 

“你伤害了迪恩，”克劳利慢吞吞地说，好像约翰是个傻子，“有我在这里，没人可以伤害迪恩。如果卡西迪奥对迪恩有半点不妥，我就会杀了他，而我恰好还十分喜欢他。”

 

约翰舔了舔嘴唇，刻意向后退了一步，“诺瓦克让你住在他屋檐下可真是够有胆量的。”他说。

 

“我们之间有个协议，”克劳利说，“一切都是为了让迪恩开心且健康。卡西迪奥在表现不好的时候会接受我的纠正，而他也会对我做同样的事情。一切都非常清晰简单。”他扭头面对约翰，抬起眉毛，“你想加入吗？”

 

约翰盯着他看了一会儿，“好啊。”他拉长了声音说。

 

“不错，我知道我可以学着喜欢你的。你现在在我这里的账算清了。”克劳利伸出手勾着约翰的皮带，将他拉近，编织枕挤在他们俩中间，“我会将你对过去的后悔视作真诚的，但如果你有任何反弹的迹象，你会希望你从未出生。”

 

迪恩惊讶地说不出话来，他完全不知道克劳利将他的安全与幸福看得这么重。这位多嘴的裁缝是位多好的朋友啊。而且，看见他爸爸屈服于一个Omega大概是他此生见过的最美好的事情。约翰现在甚至向克劳利露出了喉咙。

 

“好啦，”克劳利说着放开了约翰，“让我们来装点一下这具火辣的身体，我觉得你应该多穿点黑白色，就像那傻子卡西迪奥一样。不过你不是穿高领和领巾的类型。我们需要显现出你粗犷的气质，但又不能看上去太低贱。”

 

“我的出身并不低贱。”约翰低吼着说。

 

“注意听，美人，”克劳利说着，拿起布料在约翰脸上比对，寻找合适的颜色，“我说的是‘看上去低贱’，不是说你真的是。”

 

“你为什么一直那样叫我？”约翰问，语气里满是沮丧。

 

”

“为什么要问呢？”克劳利反驳他，“我不会停止叫你‘美人’的，美人，而且你无法强迫我。我是迪恩最好的朋友，而卡西迪奥没了我就不能活，所以你完蛋了。”

 

迪恩丢下手中的蕾丝，冲到门外。他跑进卡西迪奥的屋子里，关上门，放声大笑起来。他笑了那么久，那么大声，约翰和克劳利不可能没有听到他的声音。

\-------------

 

 

在约翰进入厨房的时候，迪恩正在将土豆和洋葱切块，好做一锅土豆汤。他的父亲穿着克劳利一开始设计给迪恩的水手衬衫，上面有着繁复的黑色提花。他的裤子也是同样的黑色，但上面没有装饰。

 

“迪恩，那裁缝。”约翰说，而迪恩再次亲不自禁地大笑起来，他无法控制自己。约翰在他身边坐下，也开始微笑，“我是认真的，他是想要我还是什么的？”

 

卡西迪奥从后门进来，从帽子上扫雪，他卷起嘴唇，看着迪恩大笑，还有约翰的笑脸，“什么事情这么有趣？”他问。

 

“克劳利可能也可能没有看上了我爸爸，”迪恩勉强说道，“‘鲍比的事情’结果不太好，所以他开始另外寻找男人。”

 

卡西迪奥嗤笑了一声，然后不禁也笑了起来，“你可能还会有更糟糕的结局，温彻斯特，”他说，“我不会假装他的行为举止有什么讨喜之处，但你绝对不会看上去不体面。”

 

约翰笑着捂住了眼睛，“他会在我睡觉的时候杀了我的，”他说，“我一生中从未见过这么强势的小Omega。”

 

“你得用昂贵的酒精赢取他的心，”卡斯说，“一次只用给一两瓶，不要表现得太明显。”

 

约翰点了点头，又笑了一声，然后拿起迪恩剥皮的刀，他开始帮助迪恩剥皮切块，“在做你妈妈的土豆汤吗，儿子？”他问迪恩，“今天的日子很适合，下雪的冷日子。”

 

“是的，”迪恩说，“艾伦通常会随时准备一锅汤，以免有人饿着肚子进来。我只是想今天可以帮她做。”

 

卡西迪奥在去拿他的腰果罐的路上亲了亲迪恩的脑袋，“我喜欢看到我在乎的人们照顾彼此，”他说，“你让这个房子变得如此快乐，迪恩。”

 

迪恩红着脸笑了起来，“我给你做了酸奶谷燕麦配水果，它在冰盒里面。”

 

“这消息棒极了，”卡西迪奥立刻朝冷库走去，“你用了什么水果……？噢！菠萝！”

 

“那是最后一点，”迪恩警告他，“或许你妈妈会再带一些过来。顺便一说，她的蜂蜜放在酒窖里。比尔今早把它搬进来的。”

 

“它在下面可以保存得很好，”卡斯说着，手里拿着碗和勺子在迪恩身边坐下，“我告诉你了吗？我给我弟弟传了话，让他准备应对麻烦。我不知道他会不会成为攻击目标，但是他是个诺瓦克，而且在积极帮助穷人。而且，他正好就在矛盾聚集的镇子里。”

 

“卡斯，我甚至没有想起萨曼德利奥，”迪恩惊恐地说，“我很抱歉。”

 

“不要感到抱歉，我也没有想到他。我太过习惯他不参与家族事物的时候，而他又不在这里提醒我他已经长大了。”卡斯吞下第一口事物，发出了“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯”的声音，“你想要吃一点吗？”

 

“不，我已经吃过了，”迪恩对他说，“早些时候我带鲁托和斯芬克斯出去散了步，然后吃了太多腰果。”

 

桌子下面的鲁托听到自己的名字，叫了一声，约翰吃惊地跳了起来。

 

“该死——我完全不知道他在这里，”约翰抗议道，他往下四周看了一眼，看见鲁托躺在迪恩脚下，“我注意到你拥有的大多数狗都是马士提夫，诺瓦克，这十分聪明。他们是忠诚、强壮、温和的狗，会十分自然地保护自己的家人。”

 

“我以前会繁殖他们，”卡斯说，“不过现在不再这么做了。现在弗里斯马是我主要的关注重点。”

 

约翰看向卡斯，“也是强壮、忠诚而温和的动物。”他说。

 

“我觉得一家之主已经有足够的野兽性情了，”卡斯对他说，“繁殖凶狠动物的人，或是让动物变得凶狠的人，最终会被它们给毁灭。”

 

约翰点了点头，黑色的眼睛严肃，而且完全认同卡斯，“绅士不应该讨论别人的脾气，但我不是一位绅士，所以，我以一位刚刚上任的父亲的身份 _请求你_ ，永远不要。”

 

迪恩感到十分惊讶，并且有些开心。约翰在请求卡斯永远不要将自己的脾气发泄到他身上。

 

卡斯咽下一口酸奶，对上约翰的眼睛，“我宁愿去死，”他说，“迪恩的性命比所有人、甚至比我自己的性命都要重要。我不会假装我并不危险，但我不会拿迪恩来冒险。”

 

“你不能假装自己并不危险。”约翰反驳他。

 

“我可以，但像你这样的人是不会相信的，”卡斯从善如流地回击，一点都没有被打击到的样子，“你是个猎人，被训练察觉危险。以你的职业竟然还能活到中年，表明你是个十分优秀的猎人，而且或许不只是一点点的幸运。我们家族里的大多数猎人都活不过四十岁。”

 

“你说你们是渔夫。”约翰说道，微微皱起了眉头。

 

“并不是所有人，”卡西迪奥解释道，“我问过你是否想要参观我祖先在狼人狩猎中留下的纪念品。我觉得它们十分低俗，但父亲坚持我们不可以忘记自己的根源。”

 

“卡斯，”迪恩对Alpha们的相互攀比感到了厌烦，“你可不可以在我周围撒一圈尿赶紧结束，好吗？”

 

卡斯呛了一口，他抓起一条手帕捂住嘴，眼里呛出了泪水，接着，他后退了一步，大笑起来，“我很抱歉，迪恩，请原谅我，”他说，“我猜这里的空气确实有些浓厚。”

 

迪恩微笑起来，“你对Alpha的角色适应得倒挺快，”他说，“在我刚到这里的时候，你甚至完全不想拥有我。”

 

“那是在你 _坚持如此_ 之前，”卡斯提醒他，“在我母亲训斥我之前。”

 

“这个，就是这个，”约翰说着，微微指向卡斯，“这个 _洗干净_ 了昨天所有的血。我永远不会容忍别人叫我母亲婊子，就如同永远不会让别人伤害她。其他的侮辱全都是在故意挑拨你的Alpha地位。”

 

“你注意到了，”卡西迪奥吃完了他的食物，将碗放到水槽里，“我可以容忍某些东西，但对我母亲的羞辱绝不是其中一项。我本会为此杀了他，但迪恩总是在提醒我，我明白仁慈的含义。”他再次亲了亲迪恩的脑袋，“如果你需要我的话，我就在楼上。如果我今天再不洗澡的话，我就要到雪地里去打滚了。”

 

迪恩因为脑中浮现的画面笑了起来。赤裸的、美丽的卡斯，在雪地中打滚，他美好的老二来回摆动，“一会儿见，卡斯。”

 

当他们再次独处的时候，约翰对上了迪恩的眼睛，“你在这里很快乐，安全又丰衣足食，被危险的人们包围着，他们会付出一切代价来保护你。我很庆幸我的错误没有毁掉你，迪恩。”

 

迪恩给了他父亲一个小小的、恳切的笑容，“我很庆幸你改变了自己的想法。”

\-----------

 

老诺瓦克们的入侵，在迪恩的恳切期待下，在清晨时分发生，只有他和一些房子里的仆人醒着。他为这一行人开了门，被随行人员的数量吓了一跳。

 

“迪恩，甜心！”娜奥美笑着紧紧地抱住了他，“噢，你看起来真不错！”她亲了亲他的脑袋，又拥抱了他，“感觉你变得有些不一样了，亲爱的？”

 

“或许是因为我的头发长长了？”他问。

 

“不，”她将一根手指搭在嘴唇上，歪了歪头，“你完全直视着我的眼睛。”

 

迪恩立刻低下了头，“对不起。”

 

“不，不要道歉，”她安慰道，“我想让你看我。”

 

迪恩慢慢地再次抬起了头，“我……我的父亲在这里，”他在人们经过的时候悄声说道，“他前来请求我的原谅，我们正在试着了解对方。”

 

娜奥美惊讶地捂住了嘴，她的眼眶里充满了泪水，“噢，迪恩，”她呢喃，她放下手第三次拥抱了他，“迪恩，这太棒了！”

 

“什么太棒了？”扎克莱尔凑过来悄声打断他们，他用手搂住迪恩，“卡西迪奥没有提早让你加入家族吧？”

 

娜奥美拍了拍他的手臂，“迪恩的父亲来请求迪恩的原谅，”她解释道，“他在这里。”

 

扎克莱尔舒了口气，抬起头，“圣诞节的奇迹是完美的礼物，我为你感到高兴，迪恩。”他用一只手臂拥抱了他，“我们已经得到了一个奇迹：萨曼德利奥终于做出了改变。那孩子现在在哪儿？”

 

“在教堂里，跟肖恩神父在一起，”迪恩说，“卡斯没有告诉你们吗？”

 

娜奥美和扎克莱尔盯着迪恩，仿佛他长了多一个脑袋。

 

“他没有告诉你们，”迪恩慢慢说道，“呃，惊喜？”

 

娜奥美往前走了一步，接着昏了过去，迪恩立刻接住了她，“我做了什么？”他有些慌张地问扎克莱尔。

 

 “放下她，这样你才能接住我。”扎克莱尔说，蹒跚地走向一把椅子。

 

“卡斯！”迪恩朝楼梯的方向喊道。

 

卡西迪奥和克劳利几乎是同时打开房门，这时候正好有一批内务佣人走下楼。卡斯甚至没有走楼梯，他越过走廊跳了下来，像是什么都没发生过一样接过他的母亲，“发生了什么事？”

 

“她晕了过去，”迪恩说，“你爸爸也差不多要晕了！我只是告诉了他们萨曼德利奥与肖恩神父一起在教堂！”

 

卡西迪奥用自己的脸颊蹭着自己的母亲，“母亲？母亲？”

 

娜奥美呻吟了起来，“卡西迪奥……你的弟弟……”

 

“他不是在学习成为牧师，”卡西迪奥立刻说道，“他与肖恩住在一起，好去帮助穷人。”他将他母亲抱到客厅里的一个矮沙发上，小心地让她躺下。

 

“发生了什么事？”凯文问道，迪恩甚至没有注意到他进入了房间。

 

迪恩转身紧紧地拥抱对方，甚至把他从地上举了起来，“我才我刚刚把一生中最大的喜讯告诉了你的新父母，”他嘀咕，“他们的问题孩子现在正在帮助穷人。”

 

凯文拜托迪恩的手臂，给他回以拥抱，“这棒极了，”他说，“娜奥美和扎克莱尔非常担心萨曼德利奥，在回去的旅途上他们一直在谈论他。”

 

“卡西迪奥，你对德利 _做了什么_ ？”扎克莱尔虚弱地问。

 

“基本的纠错，然后让他参与了慈善事业，”卡斯一边回答，一边抚摸他母亲的脸颊，“他基本上自己修复了自己，迪恩也起了很大作用。”

 

克劳利越过人群，“你们得出去一些人，”他命令道，“你们占用了屋子里的氧气。”他手里拿着一个小瓶子，凑近娜奥美鼻子下面打开。

 

娜奥美蹦了一下，醒了过来，“谢谢你，”她对克劳利吸了口气，“我一生中都没有晕倒过。”

 

“这不是真的，”扎克莱尔说，“你在读到卡西迪奥说他找到了一个Omega的信件时也晕倒了。”

 

“我那时没有 _晕倒_ ，”娜奥美反驳道，“我只是有些头晕。”她让卡西迪奥帮她坐起来，接着立刻抓住了他的手臂，“噢，卡西迪奥，这是真的吗？萨曼德利奥正和肖恩神父住在一起帮助穷人？”

 

“是的，母亲，”卡西迪奥微笑着说，“这实际上是他的主意。我们可以一起去看望他，但必须带上保镖。”

 

“我们把他们带过来了，”扎克莱尔说，“他们现在正在清查别墅和周围的小屋。事情有什么新进展吗？”

 

卡西迪奥清了清喉咙，“我和科里尼厄斯·厄尔加得起了一些……冲突。”

 

“不意外，”扎克莱尔冷静地说，“我相信你有理由这么做？”

 

“他和一群富有的Alpha带着半出鞘的剑起码来到这里，觉得他们可以吓到我，让我不再帮助穷人，”卡西迪奥回答，“我让他们认清了自己的位置。”

 

“厄尔加得侮辱了娜奥美夫人，”迪恩说，他看着扎克莱尔的眼睛变得冰冷而阴暗。

 

“我会完成卡西迪奥没有完成的事情。”扎克莱尔低吼着站起来，但身体依然因为刚才的惊吓而虚弱。

 

“不，你不会，”娜奥美说，“至少不是现在。让我们过一个愉快的圣诞节。迪恩与自己的父亲有了新的希望，我们拥有凯文，而萨曼德利奥学会了悔过。让我们不要再挥洒没有必要的血液了。”

 

“好的，亲爱的。”扎克莱尔同意道，但迪恩看见他依然十分愤怒，不过是勉强控制着自己。他的味道依然宣告着纯然的怒火。

 

克劳利搭着迪恩和凯文的肩膀，将他们领上了楼，“让那些Alpha代表们谈话去，”他说，“我的天，凯文，你穿着白和服看上去棒极了。”

 

“这是个真货，”凯文告诉他，“我还没有洗过它，我不敢洗。”

 

“好吧，唔，我完全可以立刻修复它，所以在这里的时候不必担心。”克劳利拍了拍凯文的脑袋，“到目前为止，还享受成为诺瓦克的新宝贝的一员吗？”

 

“我比我以往的任何时刻都要快乐。”凯文悄声回答。

\--------------

 

将约翰介绍给卡斯父母的结果让人出乎意料，在与约翰私下里谈了近三十分钟后，扎克莱尔带他出去散步。迪恩觉得他们看上去还算友好，但当他们从视野中消失之后，他立刻就开始担心了。

 

“迪恩，亲爱的，扎克不会拿他怎么样的，”娜奥美说，“我们达成了共识，而我知道我丈夫对某人感兴趣是什么样的。他猜出了你父亲的职业，并且想要谈论猎杀怪物的事情。”她扫下裙子上的一些灰尘，将它挂了起来。

 

迪恩正在帮助她打开行李，他舒了口气，“我很高兴，我希望我的家人能够和谐相处。我为卡斯做的腰带完全是围绕着这个想法设计的。”

 

“它跟我的丝袜放在一起，”娜奥美说，“你需要在一周内拿回去，你兴奋吗？”

 

“是的，我想要这一切，”迪恩找到了腰带，将它展开，他依然没有找到任何疏漏，“卡斯……卡斯告诉我我可以决定什么时候要孩子。我在结婚当晚请求他、和等待一阵之间犹豫不决，我……”迪恩红了脸，望向窗外，想要找到合适的言辞。

 

“如果你坦白说的话我也没有什么意见，”娜奥美柔声说，“作为一个女性Alpha，我什么都听过，甜心。”

 

迪恩被她的话分了心，“你是怎么……男性有结，但是女性……”

 

 “女性会夹紧自己让男人留在身体里面，”娜奥美说，“你不会相信两个Alpha异性之间可以在彼此身上找到多少满足，彼此之间的永恒争斗简直无与伦比。”

 

迪恩揉着自己灼烧的脸颊，低下了头，嘴上扬起了一个傻兮兮的笑容，“哇哦。”

 

娜奥美大笑起来，“你真可爱，”她伸手喜爱地拍了拍他的脸颊，“我知道你想说什么，亲爱的，你想要孩子，你想要我儿子结你，这完全是正常且健康的。”

 

迪恩闭上眼睛放松下来，“很好，你看……他从未……”

 

娜奥美看向迪恩，睁大了眼睛，“我儿子从未结过任何人？”她嘀咕。

 

迪恩瑟缩地笑了一下，“他从未……之前没人让他成过结。而我，看起来我只需要触碰他，就足够让他全神贯注了。”

 

娜奥美用拳头捂住嘴唇，眼睛闪烁，迪恩能看出来她绝望地想阻止自己笑出声来。她突然放下手，清了清喉咙，“唉，好吧，我猜你是有过亲身经历？”

 

“我们探索了一下，”迪恩坦白，“大多数时候我都筋疲力尽，而他也并没有强迫我，但有的时候我们待在一起，就十分需要对方。”

 

“你们当然是了，”娜奥美的声音甜蜜，甚至有些悲伤，“好吧，那你是害怕他会失控，还是……？”

 

“不，我害怕我们可能会把事情搞砸，因为到目前为止一切都很完美，”迪恩说，“卡斯并不会做很多亲密的举动，因为他害怕他会吓到我，而我也在做同样的事情，只不过原因完全不一样。”

 

“噢，”娜奥美坐在床上朝外看，思索着，“我亲爱的小卡西迪奥，总是考虑别人的感受，不远强加于人……他从未取笑过他人的不幸，从未吃喝嫖赌，并且， _从未_ 玩弄过爱情……”

 

娜奥美脑袋撑在手掌上，叹了口气，“我的男孩真是个天使。他或许在害怕他会伤害你，我应该预料到这件事的。但是，你跟他是如此般配，以至于我从来没有想到过。”她站起来拉起迪恩的手，“迪恩，谢谢你。我会跟他谈谈，而他会感激你就此事来找我的。我保证。”

 

迪恩主动去拥抱她，他感受到了温暖和柔软。他离开娜奥美，上楼去找克劳利。

 

克劳利坐在窗前的作为上，准备好了茶具。他对着迪恩笑了起来，接着他看到了迪恩的神情，对他侧了侧脑袋，“我本来想要开个引诱你父亲的黄色笑话，但我能看出现在并不妥当。这么了，甜心？”

 

“我太过天真，而卡斯也太过天真，我不想让我们的初夜变成灾难，而我又不敢请求他的结，害怕他无法拒绝。”迪恩一口气说道，“我刚刚把这些事全给他善良美丽的母亲说了，她说她会找他谈，而现在我害怕卡斯会因为我找了她而生气。”

 

克劳利眨了眨眼睛，“你的问题从不简单，你真是个 _糟糕_ 的朋友，要我干这么多活。”他给迪恩倒了一杯茶，“坐下。”

 

迪恩坐下喝了几口。

 

“首先，卡西迪奥永远不会因为你找了他母亲而生气，不会因为光天化日之下的事情，更不会因为这么亲密的理由。”克劳利说，迪恩差点因为他的话语带来的宽慰而亲吻对方，“如果他真的生气了，只能说明他是个伪君子，因为我两个小时前才听见他和他父亲谈论了同样的话题。他们傻了吧唧地站在卡西迪奥房间里的通风管道下面，那个通风管道连着我的房间。

 

“噢老天，”迪恩嘀咕，“你听见我和卡斯——”

 

“挺大声的，你们两个，”克劳利说，“我不得不飞奔到户外的厕所去，像个青少年一样抚慰自己。”

 

迪恩的脸颊感觉像是着了火。

 

“我从厕所里出来的时候瘦了十二磅，正好看见你们两个带着干净的床褥回来。那真是卡西迪奥的做派，不让你独自出去清洗，”克劳利响亮地喝了一口茶，“现在，关于结的问题。不要担心，我会给你避孕药，让你能好好享受而不用担忧怀孕。而且，虽然卡西迪奥在性事上涉世未深，但他绝顶聪明，相信他能弄明白事情应该怎么做。他永远不会伤害你的。”

 

迪恩勉强点了点头。

 

“既然我们在这里，远离其他人以及所有的通风管道，我可以告诉你一些事情，”克劳利接着说，“卡西迪奥喜欢的那个菠萝？想些办法给他继续提供那个，因为它会让他的精液无比美味。”

 

迪恩的茶杯开始在茶托上抖了起来，他把它放了下来。

 

“最终，亲爱的，你会想让他结你的嘴的。”克劳利接着说，似乎完全没意识到他给迪恩带来的困扰，“对正确的人，这个体验无与伦比，完全无与伦比，非常亲密。在那之后他愿意在你身上花费的金钱和精力会让你目不暇接，因为没有什么Alpha能拒绝别人吮吸他们的大老二。我以我知道的一切起誓。”

 

“我……克劳利，我不行。”迪恩说。

 

“别说胡话，”克劳利坚持，“别做个懦夫。”

 

“不是这样的，”迪恩尖声吸气，“ _他太他妈大了_ 。我甚至没法把他的结吞到牙齿后面！”

 

克劳利正把茶杯往嘴边举，他看向迪恩，“你是说真的吗？”他问。

 

迪恩用手向他比划长宽。

 

克劳利“叮”的一声放下茶杯，盯着窗外。两分钟过去了，他突然站了起来，“你得加强练习，”他说，“我可以给你做一个道具，在解决了咽反射之后就万事大吉了。实际上，你甚至不会尝到精液的味道，因为它们会直接射到你的喉咙里。我绝对不会让你错过一个Alpha被口交之后给予的爱意。”

 

“你真是 _肮脏_ 。”迪恩惊愕地低语。

 

“谢谢你，”克劳利继续喝茶，“请把话传给你美味的爹地，好吗？他需要被吹一次。”

 

 迪恩颤抖着抱紧自己的双腿。

 

“如果我今晚能给你做一个假阴茎，而你能马上开始练习的话，你应该可以在婚礼之夜安全又舒适地吞下那条千金不换的老二。我建议你这么做，迪恩，这代表着完美的Omega服从，非常有象征意义，而且能深深地满足你们两个人。你可以在晚一点再尝试让他的结进入你的屁股，先舒缓一下你们俩之间的压力。”

 

迪恩突然对克劳利的话产生了更多兴趣。好吧，他脑子里已经闪现了一系列糟糕的画面，但是……“你真的觉得，如果我按你说的做，我会让卡斯印象深刻？”迪恩问道，“我是说，真的吗？”

 

“你这可怜的、天真的家伙，”克劳利啧了一声，“如果你能帮他吸出来，让他射在你的喉咙里，你们两个都会欲火焚身，我至少好几天都见不到你们。”克劳利对他笑了起来，“决定要去哪度蜜月了吗？”

 

“我想去他给我的船屋里，”迪恩说，“那里十分私密，但依然离别墅很近。在冬天旅行糟糕透了，而现在又有残忍的人想要搞垮诺瓦克家族。留在这里似乎是更明智的选择。而且，我想要待在我的亲人和朋友身边。”

 

“唔，”克劳利友善地看着他，“这两者之间的区别变得越来越小了，不是吗？甚至我，一个毫无尊重感的古怪裁缝也交了几个朋友。这是新的，我怪卡西迪奥。”他突然飞快地眨了几次眼，“不过，从你告诉我的事情来看，我不会怪你重色轻友的。该死的老天，他真的有那么大吗？”

 

迪恩点点头。

 

克劳利大笑起来，“他出生那天，我打赌扎克莱尔肯定像个国王一样大摇大摆地走来走去，在别人面前显摆他儿子的生殖器。”

 

实际上，迪恩能轻易想象出这幅画面来。

 

第二十一章 完

 

 

[1] 百带丽（Battenburg lace），区别于传统的手工蕾丝，这种通常是蕾丝被编成条状，然后缝在工业制造的衣料上。


	22. Chapter 22

第二十二章

 

章节梗概：

Alpha的饥渴永无止境。

 

** 作者笔记： **

**警告！危险！危险！威尔·罗宾逊！**

 

我忠实的BETA还没有把这章的修订稿发回来，所以这章以后可能还有会有所更改。然后，如果你没有注意到这篇文章的标签，请回去看一眼。有些人可能会觉得这一章的内容不太能接受，这里有些“变态的喜好”。

感谢你们的阅读和回复，我没有预料到这么多的支持，但是我真的十分感谢。

随后，我的网络出了些问题，所以更新可能会变得不太稳定。我已经换掉了路由器，但是却没有解决问题。我不明白发生了什么事，而运营商一直在推脱责任。

 

** 译者笔记： **

本章触发“breastfeeding”的tag

 

 

迪恩之前从未见过东侧的家庭聚餐厅。身为庄园的主人，卡西迪奥坐在桌子的主位上，迪恩在他右侧，坐在那张精美柔软的矮凳上，而娜奥美坐在右侧的第一张真正的椅子上。扎克莱尔坐在卡西迪奥的左侧，保持着权力的平衡。迪恩的父亲坐在桌子的另一头。

 

自十四年前，从自己的家中离开之后，这是迪恩的第一场私人家庭聚餐。

 

他们的头盘是味道浓厚的龙虾浓汤，迪恩用扇子问卡西迪奥他是否可以用勺子喂他。“当然。”卡西迪奥回答，看起来有些惊讶。接着，他的眼神看向了约翰，“噢。”他补充道，“是的，迪恩，我明白你的考量。你这么做十分周到，谢谢你的提醒。”

 

他小心地舀起一勺，四平八稳地送到迪恩口中，没有洒掉一点。他在迪恩发出赞许的声音时笑了起来，“你的反应让食物的美味倍增，更别说你的出席本身就已经让人食指大动了。”

 

“你们两个真是可爱得让人心碎，”娜奥美评论道，“萨曼德利奥，你过得怎么样？”

 

“不错，母亲，”萨曼德利奥礼貌地回答，“肖恩神父和我正一同安排在教堂后面建一个图书馆，好教导人们识字。我们选择书籍、重新排列它们，一切都非常令人激动”

 

 “噢，我也是这么觉得的。”扎克莱尔说，“目前只有捐赠的书籍对吗？”

 

“是的，你可以想象，书本的数量 _并不是_ 很多，”萨曼德利奥说，他的脸皱了起来，“我知道在‘大劫难’之后读写便衰落了，但人们的读写能力和对此的兴趣飞得跟蓝胸翠鸟[1]一样低，而非如鹰般高升，真的是令人沮丧而感到罪恶的现实。”

 

“该死，”迪恩听见他父亲说，“这整个家族都有着完美的措辞。”

 

娜奥美轻声笑了起来，她向约翰举起酒杯，他也举起了他的水杯。自从被警告了之后，迪恩再也没有看见他碰过酒。

 

迪恩又喝了一口汤。他吞咽下去，对着卡斯笑了起来，对方向他使了个眼色。

 

“母亲坚持我们得到良好的教育，”萨曼德利奥说，“我很抱歉我将自己的学习生涯浪费掉，成为一个腐朽的浪荡子和自我陶醉的混蛋。我需要向那么多人道歉，以至于我都不知道如何开始了。”他放下自己的餐巾，叹了口气，“不，我知道如何开始。”他看向自己的母亲，“母亲，请原谅我一直以来给你造成的痛苦。你为将我带到这个世界上遭受了许多折磨，到现在也从未停止。我的生命是由你的辛苦生育而成长为人。”

 

娜奥美用一只手遮着自己的嘴巴，对着萨曼德利奥轻轻点了点头，“你被原谅了，德利。”她呢喃。

 

萨曼德利奥低了一会儿头，接着转向了他父亲，“父亲，请原谅我接二连三地给你带来的耻辱，我让你在公众面前抬不起头来。在我自己的哥哥接过掌控权，用他的靴子把我踩到地上之前，我都没有明白。”

 

扎克莱尔的笑容有些颤抖，他将手放到萨曼德利奥的肩膀上，“我可以抬起头来了，你被原谅了，儿子。”

 

萨曼德利奥的肩膀塌下去了一点，“我还没有完。”他低估。他站了起来，让迪恩能更好地看见他，“迪恩，请接受我最深的歉意，原谅我对你做的假设。我是错误的，完全错误。每一次我见到一个贫苦但骄傲的Omega走入教堂，我都不得不想起你，还有我在这里的厨房卑鄙的所作所为。”

 

迪恩站起来，向萨曼德利奥鞠了一躬。

 

萨曼德利奥靠在桌子上，慢慢地转向凯文，“凯文，你比我用来浪费生命的那些狡猾Omega们要高尚得太多，我在你开始当做自己安全港湾的地方惊吓了你，这是不可饶恕的，我并不奢求你的原谅。”

 

“无论如何，你都拥有我的宽恕，”凯文说，“人是会改变的。如果我变成了一个狡猾的混蛋，请一定提醒我。”

 

轻柔而宽慰的笑声在桌边响了起来。

 

迪恩重新坐下，思忖萨曼德利奥怎么能超越他刚才做的所有道歉，因为他还有一个没有完成。

 

“哥哥，”萨曼德利奥悄声说道，语气中带着不可忽视的悔意，“在我的一生中，我都在嫉妒你生得比我好。我无法看见我拥有的好处、我自己的长处，只看见了你的。这需要许多否认与傲慢才能做到，特别是你一次都没有伤害过我。即使是你给我的惩罚也是为了我好。你一定十分憎恶你施加于我的每一秒的痛苦，但你依然坚持如此。现在，我知道我可以在嫉妒中安全地学会 ** _一点_** ，那就是，如果我可以像你一样，让你为我而骄傲，那么我愿意成为一个独一无二的人。”

 

迪恩面对这卡西迪奥，他能看见卡西迪奥脸上每一丝微妙的神情变化，从那声温柔而亲昵的“哥哥”，一直到萨曼德利奥坦白他想要像他一样。在卡斯张口之前，迪恩就已经明白他会说些什么了。

 

“你会成为比我更好的人，”卡西迪奥告诉他，“而且，我为你感到十分骄傲，德利。”

 

萨曼德利奥坐下看着他的汤碗，“我感到筋疲力尽，”他说，“谁快讲个蠢笑话。”

 

所有人都大笑起来，真诚的笑声中带着宽慰和喜悦。

 

迪恩看见他父亲举起了手。

 

“我恨填充娃娃，”约翰说，“它们都那么自我膨胀。”

 

笑声爆发开来。

 

在那之后，气氛变得无比融洽。迪恩享受着娜奥美时不时用手指梳理着他的头发，卡斯则替他喂食。第二道菜是亚洲鲤配扁面包和奶油干酪。

 

迪恩十分喜欢，它尝起来无比美味，他甚至无法相信。他现在明白为什么娜奥美喜欢用这个配全麦面包了，稍微加热一下，味道就全部融合在一起。他暗自提醒自己要告诉艾伦她是个天才，并且建议下次应该将面包加热一下。他用扇子告诉卡斯他母亲很懂得生活，并且解释了之前关于一个相似菜谱的对话。

 

卡斯侧了侧脑袋，“母亲。迪恩刚刚告诉我，你最喜欢的食物也是他现在最喜欢的食物。他喜欢这个。”

 

“噢，我就知道他是完美的。”娜奥美说，“迪恩，你应该试试用鸡肉沙拉配卡西迪奥在这里给大家种的那些漂亮的黑葡萄，不要配他用来酿酒的白葡萄。我保证你会吃不够的，我会把我的私人配方留下来。”她亲了亲她的脑袋，“换个话题，我不确定我十分喜欢你的发型，亲爱的。”

 

迪恩笑着告诉她他打算让克劳利给他修剪一下。

 

“是的，我确定那聪明的裁缝可以完美地完成工作，”娜奥美说，“约翰，我听说他看上你了。”

 

约翰呛了一口水，“我不太确定，”过了一会儿他坦白道，“一开始他想杀了我，接着他又想吻我。”

 

扎克莱尔的笑声响彻了房间，“克劳利？”他问，“他是无法驯服的小东西，我喜欢他，他的眼睛在我妻子身上停留得足够仔细，一次都不用触碰,就知道如何给她裁出完美的衣服。我怎么能对这么一个知道品质的人感到不满呢？”

 

卡西迪奥无助地抬头看了一会儿，他又给迪恩喂了另一块熏鱼，配着裹着熟奶酪的扁面包，“如果他公开与你讲和，约翰，那么你就是安全的，”他说，“如果他接受你的酒作为道歉，你也是安全的。”

 

“我不敢确定，”约翰嘀咕，“他像是一直在戳我的敏感部位，我觉得他想要让这份经历上升到字面上的意思去[2]。”

 

迪恩绝望地想要控制住自己的笑意，他无声地告诉卡斯克劳利想要给他父亲递个口信，接着，他解释了那个信息。

 

卡西迪奥盯着他看了一会儿，接着给迪恩喝了一口酒，“你真的想要我在得体的观众前说出这些话吗？”他悄声问道。

 

‘不，’迪恩告诉他，‘我只是想让你知道。’

 

“很好，因为我完全不知道如何表达，”卡西迪奥说，“你使用扇子的灵活度让我感到惊讶，但更让我惊奇的是我居然可以明白你。”

 

“你已经掌握得很好了，亲爱的，”娜奥美插进了一声赞美，“约翰，克劳利想让迪恩给你传递一个信息。显然，他无比 _肮脏_ ，并且觉得你需要一个口活儿。”

 

“操！”约翰喊道。

 

萨曼德利奥和凯文笑得前仰后合，扎克莱尔不得不抓着桌子，防止自己笑背过去，卡西迪奥的脸像是被太阳烧伤了一样，而迪恩一边暗自发笑，一边无声地向他道歉。

 

这是迪恩一生中最好的晚餐。

\---------

 

 “好主人总是应该顺应在座客人中最无礼的人的行为准则，”卡西迪奥一边脱下晚餐外套一边说，“这样的观点有些自视甚高，因为它假设人们不会跟完全的下流混蛋一起用餐。不过，我母亲顺应你父亲平实的说话风格确实给晚餐增色不少。”他讲外套丢在一张椅子上，揉了揉眼睛，“迪恩，克劳利真的在追你父亲吗？”

 

“我不得不猜，是的。”迪恩说。他站起来，拿下通风管道的盖子，把一张毯子塞到了空隙里。

 

“你在干嘛？”卡西迪奥问。

 

迪恩把盖子重新盖回去，将它压实，“那天晚上克劳利通过这个听见了我们，他告诉我在听到我们的……动静之后，他不得不出去释放自己。”

 

卡斯呻吟了一声，把脑袋砸到最近的墙上，“我应该叫他变态，但人类是会快速进入‘那种心情’的生物。”

 

迪恩走到浴缸旁边，开始脱去衣物，“我喜欢晚餐，”他坦白，“你家人在这里的感觉棒极了，而且我爸爸也在这里。我……我几乎感到自己是完整的，至少是有史以来最完整的一次。”

 

“我很高兴，迪恩。”卡斯诚恳地说，“这是一顿让人五味杂陈的晚餐，我知道，我的弟弟……”他摇了摇头，“我父母今晚很有可能会在睡梦中死去，却依然感到毫无遗憾。这是一件无以伦比的礼物。”

 

“没错，”迪恩说着踏入热水之中，“最受喜爱的儿子得到了一个Omega，次子则浪子回头，我们所有人都吃得心满意足。他们肯定感到无比宽慰。”

 

 “经年累月的痛苦在他们眼前被放下，”卡斯一边说着也一边进了浴缸，他长声叹了一口气，在光滑炙热的金属上放松下来，“你吃得够饱吗，迪恩？你在晚餐后面吃得越来越少。”

 

“我当时开始思考我跟你妈妈的一场对话，有些分神了，”迪恩承认，“我需要丰盛的早餐。”

 

卡西迪奥的眼睛原来是闭上的，但在听到迪恩的话之后又重新睁开，“我也跟我父亲谈了谈，从我得知的信息来看，我们几乎有着相似的对话。我父亲告诉我有些临场焦虑，并且应该以与往常同样的方法对待我们的新婚之夜。我母亲则告诉我你在为我们两个担忧，而我必须让我的新婚之夜感觉起来更加亲密，而非只是性爱。”

 

迪恩挠了挠脑袋，感到有些尴尬，“所以……他们给了我们相同的建议。”

 

卡斯疲倦地笑了起来，“确实，而我们应该遵从他们的智慧。”

 

“听起来不错。”迪恩说，想起克劳利说的话。他越仔细考量，越觉得那个思想龌龊的裁缝的观点还是十分合理，“到时候，我想为你做一些事情。但那不是……不是那么完全。”

 

卡斯找到肥皂开始清洗，用好奇和公开考量的目光径直看着迪恩，“你想要什么都可以，迪恩，”他承诺道，“有你在这里与我交谈、分享我的人生，我已经感到十分荣幸，在我的力量范围之内，我会给予你一切你想要的东西。”

 

有的时候，卡斯真的让迪恩感到心碎。卡斯跟其他人是多么不一样啊。

 

迪恩向前凑去，看着卡斯的眼睛笑了起来，“首先，让我们先准备好几天的生活必需品，然后搬到船屋去，”他说，“在能够完全了解你之后，我不希望我们之间有任何该死的阻碍。”

 

卡西迪奥也笑了起来，他的笑容温暖而愉悦，她浑身上下，从他的表情，到贴着迪恩的大腿蜷起来的脚趾都洋溢着赞同，“我也在想同样的事情，”他说，“我们需要让别人给我们送餐，还是准备好干粮？”

 

“我可以搞定这个，”迪恩说，“我会给我们两个做饭。我已经在脑子里反复增减菜谱好几天了，如果你能在婚礼结束之前给我们弄一张舒服的床放进里面，就再好不过了。”

 

“你觉得我们现在躺着的这张怎么样？”卡斯问着，在他的手臂上打上肥皂。

 

“你有一张很好的床，这张完全可以。”迪恩暗自记下要记得在那之前把项链从床柱上取下来。

 

“我在这张床上被怀上并且出生，”卡斯说，“每一年，在佣人把床垫拆开，清洗外框并用新的棉花填进去的时候，我都会想起这个。母亲不应该告诉我的。”

 

迪恩憋住笑声，“克劳利告诉我他可以给我避孕药，这样我们就能找些乐子，但不必担心风险。到目前为止一切都不错，孩子是时间问题，不是可能性的问题，卡斯。所以，我们在你的床上可以过得很开心。”

 

卡斯咬着自己的下唇，他的眼睛里充满某种强大而诡秘的情感，看上去几乎像是崇拜，“迪恩……你想要我的孩子？”

 

迪恩想要把卡西迪奥藏起来，保护他远离一切痛苦，就像娜奥美想对凯文做的那样。为什么卡斯会觉得迪恩不想要他的宝宝？尖锐的痛苦直插迪恩的心脏。

 

卡西迪奥 _真的_ 觉得自己是动物，一只野兽，某种危险而本能的生物。这就是为什么他拒绝他父母一切试图让他进入婚姻的努力。这一切像闪电一样击中了迪恩，迪恩知道自己接下来说的话必须十分他妈地谨慎，如果他在这几秒钟内无法做出完美的回答，那么他就会让卡西迪奥 _失望_ 。

 

“卡斯，”迪恩说，他离开自己在浴缸里的位置，靠在他的Alpha身上，尽可能温柔而亲密地让他们贴在一起。迪恩举起手臂，一只手向后环住卡斯的肩膀，用手指抚摸他混乱的短发，另一只手臂放在卡斯的胸膛上，这样他就能将脸颊贴在他的下巴上。

 

“卡斯，我 _一直_ 想要孩子。”迪恩贴着卡斯的脖子说，“我母亲看到了我这一点特质，我在以不同的视角回望过去时意识到了这一点。她在教导我，友善、温和而简单的教导，让我明白如何照顾小孩子，从怀孕在 _两方角度_ 需要经历的痛苦，到如何收拾我的不足，给予孩子最好的自己。”

 

“噢，”过了一会儿卡斯开口，“你母亲十分明智，在不知道你的性征的情况下替你做好准备。”

 

“是的，确实。”迪恩同意道，“她没有假设在成熟的时候我会因此成为更好或更坏的父母。而且，因为爸爸总是在外面试图补给家庭，他从来没有见过妈妈试图从三种角度给我最好的一切。妈妈是个Beta。”

 

“噢。”卡西迪奥再次开口，语气听起来好奇而惊异。

 

“是的，”迪恩说，“她非常聪明，又是那么的甜美，她深爱我和萨姆和爸爸。在萨米到来之前她已经有了我四年，在那之前我拥有她全部的注意力，我看着她煮饭、打扫、打理屋子，并且尽可能地帮助她，同时学习她读写的方式。那是我人生中的黄金年代。”

 

“而且，她影响了你，鼓励你拥有自己的孩子。”卡斯推理道。

 

“不只是这样，”迪恩说，他放松地将脑袋靠在卡斯坚实有力的肩膀上，“她告诉我没有什么比为你的孩子做计划更重要。她用亲身实例告诉我，任何没有好好计划的生育都是个不利的负担，他们的出生时错误的，而任何被计划和期待出生的孩子都是一件礼物，因为你拒绝了简单而快速的享乐。”

 

卡斯颤抖地吸了一口气，将他们的脑袋靠在一起，“我希望我可以认识她。假以时日，或许我会有这样的机会。你描述她的样子让我想要在她脚下俯身膜拜，迪恩。”

 

“是的，你明白了吗？”迪恩问，“爸爸之所以破碎，并不是因为他是个混蛋，他发疯不是因为他头脑简单，他失去了一生挚爱，而到现在也没有恢复过来。他一直在说我看上去很像妈妈，是因为他 _一直_ 在看到她，而我不过是在提醒他自己失去了一半灵魂。他需要她，她从他身边被夺走了。这十分 _可怕_ ，卡斯。”

 

“确实，”卡西迪奥同意道，他将他拉近，闻着迪恩的头发，“他在哀悼，我一眼就看出来了。我只是不知道是因为什么。”

 

“是的，”迪恩呼了一口气，“我觉得你不可能不会成为一个完美的父亲，所以，我的天性要求我拥有你的孩子。我们不需要立刻马上来做这件事，只是……”

 

迪恩的手指扳着卡西迪奥的肩膀，另一只手往下托起他Alpha的睾丸，“只是，我 _想要_ 你的宝宝，”他坦白，“我无法找到一个更好的人来成为我孩子的父亲。”

 

卡西迪奥因为全神贯注而僵直的身体突然瘫软起来，“迪恩……”

 

迪恩把脸贴到卡西迪奥的脸颊上，“你是这么的甜蜜，卡斯，”他说，“请不要认为你自己是一只野兽，因为你不是。对于我来说，你是平衡。你的天性宽容而温和，但在必要的时刻依然严厉而正义。无论从哪个角度来看，这也 _一点_ 都不坏。”

 

卡斯收紧怀抱，让迪恩紧紧地贴着自己，他重重地喘着气，把迪恩压在自己身上，“我希望你永远都不会改变你对我的想法。”他的声音几乎微不可闻。

 

他们躺在那里，直到浴缸里变得不舒服起来。他们安静地踏出浴缸，迪恩擦干身体，穿上一条厚实的棉裤。床躺上去十分舒适。

 

卡斯看了看墙上的钟，也穿上了一条裤子，“我需要在半小时后拜访我的父母，”他嘀咕，“你想让我把你锁在这里吗？”

 

“当然，”迪恩回答，他不是很确定自己能够独自入眠，“一会儿见，卡斯。”

 

“好的。”卡斯说完便离开了。他锁上了门。

 

迪恩听着他走下楼的声音，听着燃烧的柴火和钟表的声音。他的心情虽然满怀希望，但并没有让他精神起来。卡斯担心他们无法匹配，这样迪恩感到震惊和难过。

\-------

 

迪恩选了一只颜色鲜红的苹果，一边盯着厨房后面的窗户，一边吃了起来。外面是一片雪原，大雪下了三天，堆得越来越高。桑尼学校并没有这样的景象。景色看起来无比美丽，那些松树的枝干上全是白色的积雪，枝干因为积雪的慢慢增加而移动着。每隔几分钟，迪恩就能看到一些积雪滑落在地上，他希望他能听见积雪落在地上轻柔的声响。

 

“迪恩？”

 

迪恩惊讶地跳了一下，他没有听见扎克莱尔走进来的声音，“嗨，扎克莱尔。”他说，省去了所有正式的头衔，暗自希望这无关紧要。

 

扎克莱尔笑了起来，“我还在想你什么时候才能足够自在，不再拘泥于那些漂亮的头衔。”他递出一件厚实的、黄绿色的美丽斗篷，还有一双卡斯的靴子，“你想要跟我出去走走吗？”

 

“当然。”迪恩用嘴叼着苹果，穿上靴子。他欣赏了一阵那件斗篷，才将它披上。

 

扎克莱尔穿上自己的斗篷，他们便出发了。

 

在扎克莱尔将他带向湖边时，迪恩吃完了自己的苹果。迪恩回头看向别墅，看见五个全副武装的男人跟着他们，保持着一段礼貌的距离。他这时候才注意到扎克莱尔自己身上也带着一把重剑，并突然对自己之前的疏忽感到有些愚蠢。

 

“我的儿子并非冷漠无情，”扎克莱尔说，“他觉得自己配不上你，这是他的问题。”

 

“我知道，而我说什么都改变不了他的想法。”迪恩说，袒露自己的沮丧，“他怎么能有这种想法呢？他那么聪明、英俊、优雅而富有，他拥有一个美好的家庭。他见鬼的到底还需要什么？”

 

扎克莱尔在迪恩的平衡木前面停下来，向上看着，“人性。”他回答，“我的儿子不觉得自己是人类。我觉得你应该注意到他是怎样谈论他人的了吧？”

 

迪恩注意到了，卡斯谈论人类的语气，仿佛他自己不是其中一员似的，“没错。但是，他是我所见过的最为人性的人！”

 

“真的吗？”扎克莱尔问，“你认识多少人像他那样在乎得那么多？像他那样关心自己仆人的福祉？你能数出来多少人，拥有即使如他十分之一的坦诚？”

 

“我明白你的意思，”迪恩说，“如果他不把自己当做人类，那么他就不得不更加努力地成为其中一员。”

 

“没错，我的儿子总是站在外面往里面看，他从来都不是人群中的一员。”扎克莱尔把雪从木桩上扫下来，让他们可以坐上去，然后看向正在逐渐冻结的湖面，“他现在的表现告诉我他从来没有想过要繁育后代，但却突然意识到他完美的Omega、他未来的丈夫，是需要孩子的。他害怕自己会把一只怪物放到你肚子里，迪恩。”

 

“卡斯不是怪物，”迪恩低语，眼泪开始涌了上来。他的眼眶因为憋了一整晚的眼泪而感到酸疼，现在再也无法坚持，“他是 _完美_ 的。”

 

“没错，他是。”扎克莱尔同意道，“绝对的完美，这让他也感到害怕。”

 

“我应该怎么做？”迪恩问，“我 _还能_ 做些什么？”

 

“你可以等上一两年再要第一个孩子，”扎克莱尔说，“到时候，迪恩，他可能不会感到如此恐惧。昨天晚上他下楼来见我和他母亲，向我们倾诉了他的恐惧。他最不愿做的事情就是让你失望，而当你们谈起孩子的时候，他内心所有的担忧都成为了现实。他无法继续抵抗自己矛盾的本能。”

 

“我明白，”迪恩说，“他是个Alpha，他想要让我繁育，这是他的天性。但这么久以来他一直拒绝拥有一个Omega。他想要取悦你和娜奥美，为诺瓦克家族繁育后代，而且，他知道我想要孩子。这一切就这么压在他身上……”迪恩叹了口气，“你知道，我可以为此等待，”他说，“但是，在昨晚我跟他说的话后，如果我跟他说我想等待，他会知道有什么事情不对劲。”

 

“是的，我打算命令他至少等一年才开始生育孩子。”扎克莱尔说，“他不能否认我们必须为你找到一个完美的、最熟练的医生，迪恩，这就是我给他的理由。在这一点上我不是在对他或者对你说谎，男性生育特别地有风险。”

 

迪恩点头同意，“噢，我们不得不特别小心，”他说，“我的热潮周期，他的发情周期……”

 

“至少你们屋子里有一个能干的女巫，”扎克莱尔说，“但是，迪恩，依靠天然避孕药会增加你们的风险。避免怀孕的绝对办法就是拒绝性爱，至少，不能有交合的性爱。”

 

“我……我还要再当一年的处子。”迪恩说，“这可真是我的生活。我拒绝了一大堆不同的Alpha，想要保有自己。现在，我被一个完美的Alpha买下，但依然不能失去我的童贞。”

 

“我非常抱歉，迪恩。”扎克莱尔说，“如果可以的话，我会眼都不眨地把你丢到我儿子身下。”他顿了一会儿，“这话听起来怪怪的。”

 

迪恩嗤笑了一声。

 

“十分抱歉，”扎克莱尔说，“但是，你必须明白，我们都认为你是接受卡西迪奥种子的最好人选。你的品格不能更加突出，就好像你是专门为他而生的一样。即使是你的父亲，就算他依然无法接受你的性征，也不得不承认这一点。”

 

“他知道自己不能发表意见，”迪恩说，“他想要赢得我的原谅。”

 

“他会得到吗？”扎克莱尔说。

 

“是的，最终会的。我并没有刻意存怨，或是说服我自己他是个坏人，这样十分恶毒而愚蠢。我们只是需要一些时间来放下发生在我身上的事情。”

 

扎克莱尔笑了起来，“卡西迪奥叫你正直之人，真是一个无比恰当的形容。”

 

“我可说不好。”迪恩回答。

 

“我可以确定。”扎克莱尔掏出他的怀表，“他在二十分钟后会从他的骑行回来，这段时间正好够我问你他 _到底_ 对萨曼德利奥做了什么。”

 

迪恩舒了一口气，“他把他打得半死，把他拖到森林里，在一周内只依靠他获得食物、庇护和保护。接着，他用一条狗链把他拉回别墅。他让他桌子下面的狗盆里面进食。”

 

“仁慈的主啊。”扎克莱尔说。

 

“这不是全部，”迪恩说，“他给他设了一个得分系统，在他表现好的时候给他加分，表现不好的时候减分。而且，萨曼德利奥知道，如果他的分数减到了零，卡斯会切掉他左手上的所有手指，他确实会这么做。接着，他让他帮助我们给镇子里的穷人送食物和物料，那是最终让萨曼德利奥崩溃的事情，他看见一个饥饿的女人在他眼前死去。他缩在马车地下哭得像个孩子。”

 

扎克莱尔揉了揉脑袋，“唔，卡西迪奥做到了我和他母亲无法做到的事情。萨曼德利奥是一个崭新的人。即使卡西迪奥的问题依然困扰着我们，但娜奥美和我昨晚睡了自萨曼德利奥出生以来第一个安稳觉。”

 

迪恩起身伸了个懒腰，“卡斯真的会遵从你的命令，为孩子等待吗？我的意思是，他会听信以我的安全着想这个理由？”

 

“我的儿子一生中从未忤逆我，”扎克莱尔说着也站了起来，“这就是为什么我很少命令他做任何事情。我知道他会遵从我的意愿，而我无法为这么大的力量负责。”

 

迪恩对上扎克莱尔的眼睛，“他是我所见过的最强壮的人。”

 

扎克莱尔点头，“是的，他在成熟之前就已经那么强壮了。那个时候我意识到我永远都不应该鼓励他沉迷暴力，我犯过这个错误。我为我强壮的Alpha儿子感到骄傲，并且坚持他在遇到别人做恶事时纠正他们。”

 

“这就是为什么他会去Alpha联盟，”迪恩说，“去谋杀坏人。”

 

“是的，这是我的错，”扎克莱尔说，“我可以命令他停止，他也会遵从，但我不知道这会对他有什么影响。而且，我不能冒险让这个错误变得更加无法收拾。”

\----------

 

迪恩吃了午餐，并不知道卡斯在哪里。他看见他骑着勇敢回来，保镖在他身后跟着。在那之后，扎克莱尔离开了别墅去拦下他们。

 

迪恩觉得自己从未如此沮丧，连忙碌的工作也无从缓解。他吃下去的食物像是石块一样沉在他的肚子里，他决定去找自己的父亲。

 

约翰坐在自己的客厅里，盯着一瓶没有开封的庄园红酒。迪恩差点立刻掉头离开，但过了几秒决定还是留下。他坐在自己父亲椅子旁边的地板上，他们一起盯着那瓶酒。

 

“这非常困难。”约翰最终开口。

 

“我猜也是如此，爸爸。”迪恩不知道抵抗成瘾是什么感觉。不，或许他知道，卡斯神秘失踪的那周让他的心情一直十分低落。

 

他对卡斯上瘾。哇哦。

 

“你看起来十分难过，”约翰说，“这里的人们都这么爱你，你为什么还会难过？”

 

“扎克莱尔估计要用一年找到一个他信任的医生来照顾我，”迪恩告诉他，“所以，我不得不等待很久，才能开始生育孩子。”

 

约翰转头向下看着他，“迪恩，这……这对你很重要，我能看出来。我从来不知道你想要孩子。”

 

“妈妈从来没有说过吗？”迪恩问。

 

“没有。她可能害怕跟我提起这种事会让我生气，毕竟你还那么小，这样的事会暗示你是个Omega。不过，她是对的。”约翰低下了头，“你知道，除了我对你做出的事情，还有我对玛丽的思念，我让她的失望，最伤害我的事情是，如果这些事情再发生一遍，我依然会做出同样的选择。因为，你会因此成为一个完美的人。”

 

迪恩同时感到失落和宽慰，他有些不知所措，便努力给了他父亲一个不冷不热的表情。

 

约翰皱了皱脸，“我又在说胡话了，抱歉，迪恩，我当然不会再次抛弃你。”

 

迪恩站起来，拍了拍他父亲的肩膀，“聊得真开心，”他干巴巴地说，“别打开瓶子。”

 

约翰点了点头。

 

好吧，跟约翰的谈话是一场败仗。

 

迪恩进入卡西迪奥的房间，看见他本人在里面，跪在地上，双手搅在一起，闭着眼睛。

 

迪恩安静地关上门，在床上坐下。一分钟过去了，卡西迪奥一动不动。迪恩看着他思索着。卡西迪奥的眼睛慢慢睁开，他看见迪恩坐在那里，眨了眨眼睛。

 

“我没有听见你进来。”

 

“我猜也是。”

 

迪恩能看出来扎克莱尔已经给卡西迪奥下了命令，“你父亲已经告诉我必须等待，”迪恩说，“你不用纠结如何告诉我，我感觉还好。”

 

“你不好，”卡西迪奥说着摇了摇头，看起来快哭了，“你心碎了。”

 

迪恩别开视线，这样卡斯就不会看到他突然涌出的泪水，“我们能够假装我没事，这样我好歹能说服自己吗？”他请求道，憎恶自己的声音听起来虚弱而悲伤。

 

卡西迪奥站起来，坐在迪恩身边，微微靠向他，“我可以违抗他，但我也不愿你受到伤害，”他的鼻音很重，“他是对的，你需要一个好医生，而我们也不能依靠克劳利的避孕药。”

 

迪恩吸了吸鼻子，为自己在卡斯面前的表现感到难堪。他不想让卡斯感到更糟糕，“我真的还好，”他发誓，“我可以等待。我之前这么说过，我确实是这么想的。我只是有些难过，这会过去的。”

 

“既然你都这么说了，迪恩。我只是以为……我以为我可以给你一个快乐的圣诞节……”卡斯将一只手放到迪恩背上。

 

“这依然会是个很好的圣诞节。”迪恩说，“我们会结婚，我们的家人都在身边。”

 

卡斯叹了口气，“萨曼德利奥不会在这里，他想回到教堂去。那里的人们需要许多帮助，他想要让所有人都快乐起来，丰衣足食、有所庇护。他带走了一些我的书。”

 

迪恩想起了自己和父亲的对话，“卡斯，爸爸身上带着一本叫做《新约》的东西，他说我可以找你借一本来读。”

 

卡斯用鼻子吸了口气，“是的，”他说，听上去有些古怪，“克劳利房间里有一本完整的《圣经》，放在那里的书架上。你想要去拿吗？”

 

迪恩看着卡斯，知道卡斯终于望回来，“我不应该读它吗？”他问，“你变得很奇怪。”

 

“不是，你当然可以读它。”卡斯坚持，“只是，如果你读到一些让你困扰的东西，或者是有什么问题，请一定要跟我谈谈。当然，有些问题我不一定能够回答。”他站起来，拉起迪恩的手扶他起身。

 

他们一起走向克劳利的房间，卡西迪奥敲了敲门，“门开着。”克劳利喊道。

 

克劳利看起来乱七八糟，他的头发支棱着，衣服上全是图钉和针，有些针上还带着线，弄得他身上的线绕得到处都是。白粉笔和黑色染料沾在他的脸和衣服上，迪恩在他的肩膀上还看到了绿色的粉末。裁缝身上全是煮过了的茶、紧张的神经，以及某种烟的味道。

 

“在进来之后关上门，”克劳利说，“不要走进地板上的那个圈里，不要碰任何东西，不要发表意见。”

 

“我们需要这里的一本书。”迪恩说。

 

“哪一本？”克劳利说着眯起眼睛。

 

“《圣经》，”卡西迪奥说，“红色封皮，书脊上有金色的字母。”

 

克劳利扫了一眼书架，《圣经》自己从里面飞了出来，落到克劳利的手中。克劳利将它递给卡斯，“如果没有别的需要，请在你们打扰到我的节奏之前离开。”

 

“真是如平常一样迷人。”卡西迪奥说完，转身拉着迪恩一起离开，“我明天需要跟你谈一谈。”

 

“我会有空的。”克劳利保证道。

 

在走廊里，迪恩看向卡斯，“我刚才看到了什么？”

 

“他是个女巫，迪恩，”卡斯柔声说道，“人们害怕他们是有原因的。你应该为他愿意在我们面前展露自己的才能感到荣幸。这意味着他信任我们。”

 

“好吧，他在干嘛？”一回到卡西迪奥的房间，迪恩就开口问道。

 

“我不是女巫专家，但那看起来像是高级保护魔法。我注意到他在做我们形象的玩偶。如果你明天遇见他，不要因为他暴躁、饥饿而疲倦感到意外。”卡西迪奥给了他一个眼神，清楚地传递着“我警告过你”的信息。

 

“你爸爸也知道他是什么。”迪恩说。

 

“我父亲知道克劳利的底细，你的朋友很安全。”卡斯向他保证。

\---------

 

 

迪恩睡得很不好，他不断地吵醒卡斯，最终便起了床，“卡斯，我想去厨房里待一会儿，”他说，“这会让我感觉好一点，而且我需要时间思考。请尽量休息一会儿。”

 

“现在是早上三点，迪恩。”卡斯抗议道。

 

“我知道，但我睡不着，而一个好厨房能让我冷静下来，”迪恩说，“如果我能做些自己喜欢的事情的话，就能更好的想通一些事情。”

 

“好吧，但不要离开房子。”卡斯说。

 

迪恩穿上一件睡袍便下了楼。他听见有人已经在厨房里，并希望对方只是碰巧经过。他需要独处的时间。

 

那是艾伦，她看起来糟糕极了，眼睛下面有厚厚的眼袋，头发支棱得乱七八糟。迪恩还没来得及仔细看她，就听见了造成她困扰的原因。天空正躺在角落的一个半燃烧的火炉边，在襁褓里嚎哭。

 

“迪恩，”她打了个招呼，“天空患了疝气。”

 

自从迪恩变成一个成熟的Omega后，每次听见婴儿的哭泣声，他都会感到乳头刺痛。他知道饥饿和玩闹的哭声有什么区别，玩闹的哭声不会造成他的痛苦，“她饿了。”迪恩说。

 

“我知道，但她不喜欢我给她的任何一种奶。”艾伦看上去快要哭了，“这些与她母亲给她的都不一样，她不想要。她想要她母亲，而我无法给她。这太让人难过了，迪恩。”

 

“这里发生了什么事？”娜奥美呢喃着，一边系上自己的睡袍一边走进来。她应该是听见了他们的动静。

 

“噢，娜奥美夫人，”艾伦说着开始流泪，“在一开始几天，天空太过饥饿，她接受了我给她的一切食物，但现在她拒绝了所有牛奶，她想要她的母亲，而我不知道怎么办！”

 

娜奥美轻轻抚平艾伦乱糟糟的头发，捧着她的脸看向她的眼睛，“艾伦，你现在乳头感到刺痛，意味着你可以哺乳这个小女孩儿。”她呢喃，“我什么都知道。就像哺育乔那样把天空抱在你身上。你现在是她的母亲了，她不明白为什么你没有哺育她。”

 

艾伦的眼睛震惊地瞪了起来，吸了口气。她飞奔到襁褓边去抱起天空，迪恩用自己的睡袍裹住她们，让她们拥有一点隐私，然后帮艾伦坐下，“真是让人松了口气。”他说。

 

娜奥美亲了亲迪恩的脸颊，“我猜你现在也感到有些不舒服。”

 

“是的，它很疼。”迪恩承认。

 

“唔，你最好上去让我儿子来处理。”娜奥美说，“不然对你也不好。”

 

迪恩的脸像是着了火，“我应该……？”

 

“是的，迪恩。”娜奥美说，将他转过身去，让他离开，“他可能会有些惊讶，但绝对会愿意帮忙。快去。”

 

迪恩在上楼的时候因为恐惧和反胃的感觉浑身颤抖。这是错误的。母乳是给孩子的，母乳不是给你的Alpha未婚夫的。他的身体怎么能对他这么残忍？这其中的 _讽刺_ 让他感到难受，特别是现在，他为了跟孩子有关的事情操碎了心。该死，这一切让他的疼痛加剧了一倍、两倍，让他难以忍受。他感觉自己丢弃了自成年以来关于Omega的一切教导，成为了一个 _无比_ 超龄的Omega幼稚孩子。

 

他进入卧室，卡斯睡的正香。他的一只手放在了迪恩的项链上。

 

 _看看他_ ，迪恩嘲弄地想， _睡得像个我不能拥有的孩子，却清楚的知道我下去厨房里为我那些Omega狗屎而难过。_

 

 _这不公平_ ，他的良心说， _你告诉他你想要独处，如果你叫他跟你一起去的话，他肯定会放弃睡觉的。_

 

 迪恩讨厌自己的公平感防止他陶醉在怒火之中。或许他真的是正直之人。

 

迪恩坐在床上，碰了碰卡斯的肩膀，“卡斯，我遇到了麻烦。”他说。

 

卡斯的眼睛立刻就睁开了，他猛地坐了起来，运用了他那令人嫉妒的腹肌，“你还好吗？”他问。

 

迪恩想起很久以前，他偷听到的梅格和卡斯之间的对话。

 

_“先生？”梅格说，“我有个坏消息。”_

_“迪恩没事吧？”卡西迪奥立刻问道。_ 还有，

 

_“我猜这意味着迪恩答应了我的请求？”_

_“_ _是的，先生，我认为如此，”梅格同意道，“他十分乐意帮你留住这栋别墅。”_

_“噢，感谢上帝，”卡西迪奥说，“我希望他答应。他非常友善，又十分聪明，而且我希望我能有机会给他带来一些好的影响。我已经开始想念他的陪伴了，你知道他昨晚给我做了一餐无与伦比的晚餐吗？我从来没有听说过谷燕麦这种东西，还可以跟樱桃和酸奶一起吃。”_

 

他总是准备好满足迪恩的欲望或需求，像是天空中一颗永不改变的星星，为迪恩指引安全回家的方向。

 

没关系的，卡斯会帮忙，迪恩不需要感到担忧或羞愧。

 

“艾伦在楼下，在试图喂天空喝奶的时候遇到了一些问题，”迪恩说，“你妈妈告诉她应该怎么做，现在事情都解决了，唯一的问题是我听到了天空的哭声，这会对Omega有所影响，你知道吗？”

 

卡斯摇了摇头，“我有注意到，宝宝如果一直在哭，通常是跟他们的母亲分离了，”他承认，“我以为这是母子之间建立联结的方式，又或是保护孩子的本能。”

 

“好吧，这些理由 _也_ 说得过去。”迪恩说，“但最重要的是，一个哭泣的婴儿会让Omega的身体产奶。我现在感到无比疼痛。”

 

卡斯盯着他的眼睛，三秒钟过后，迪恩看到他的眼里出现了恍然大悟的神色。接着，迪恩以为他会看到嫌恶，甚至是卡斯每次看到迪恩在受苦时感到的悲伤。他 _没有_ 料到一阵猛烈的Alpha欲望在那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里燃烧起来。

 

房间里涌满了卡西迪奥渴望的气味。

 

迪恩颤抖地呼了口气，他冻在原地，看着卡斯的视线向下缓慢而流连地移到他的胸膛。他的皮肤在这份注视下几乎燃烧起来。他现在能感到自己乳头在发胀，他以前从未感到它们如此坚硬。

 

“迪恩。”卡斯的声音响起，低沉而圆滑。

 

“你不一定要帮我，卡斯，”迪恩呢喃，“但这是最简单的方法。”

 

卡斯再次对上了他的眼睛，“你给予我了一份这样的礼物，我除了感到荣幸之外怎么还会有其他想法？”卡西迪奥问，“来自你自己身体里宝贵的、哺育生命的母乳？即使你将世间万物赐予给我，都不会比这更加宝贵。告诉我‘可以’，迪恩， _求求你_ ，让我把嘴唇贴到你身上 _畅饮_ 你。”

 

迪恩的Omega腺体因为这些话语开始喷发润滑，“我……我以为……你知道，这是给孩子的，而且……”他吞咽了一下，感到无法呼吸。卡斯的气味，他从来没有问道他这么强烈的气味，他觉得自己几乎要晕倒，他的脊柱变成了一条无用的绳子，“我不想让你感到厌恶……”

 

“母乳是爱，而爱从来都不会让人厌恶。”卡斯低吼，“你不应该告诉我这件事是怎么发生的，因为从现在开始我可能会到处去掐婴儿了。”他用那修长美丽的双手环住迪恩的腰，把他按在原地，“求求你，迪恩，”他重复道，“ _请允许我畅饮你。_ ”

 

“我允许。”迪恩吸了口气，“我允许，卡斯，帮帮我。”

 

迪恩发现自己被轻车熟路地抱起来，脱下衣物，从床上直接被抱到了卡西迪奥乱七八糟的书桌上。卡西迪奥伸出一只手，将纸张、羽毛笔、毛笔和墨水瓶扫得到处都是。

 

新的位置让迪恩处在高处，他发现卡斯真的仔细想过了自己的选择。他向下对上卡西迪奥的眼睛，里面像是有一个黑色太阳在熊熊燃烧。

 

卡西迪奥抓着迪恩的腰，低头对上了迪恩的右乳头。

 

迪恩哽咽着吸气，让那双嘴唇轻柔地合在他身上。他扬起了头，一阵欲念从他的乳头直蹿他的老二和屁股。他无法相信，噢， _操_ ，这——

 

卡西迪奥吸了一下，迪恩因为猛烈灼热的快感哭喊出声。他的老二在一瞬间就变得坚硬无比，润滑从他的身体里流出来，他听见它们流到了地上。卡斯在吞咽的同时低吼着，那声音听起来让人发狂。

 

“卡斯，噢，卡斯，我感觉——！”

 

低吼声又降低了一个八度，在迪恩的乳头上振动着。他感到母乳一阵一阵地从自己身体里离开。为什么着感觉这么好，他感到了疼痛，但不知怎么的痛感让一切变得更加美妙。卡西迪奥美丽、柔软的嘴唇含着他，舌头扭动着引诱他给予更多。

 

这份热情让迪恩 _欲火焚_ 身。对于卡斯来说，这是最好的礼物。迪恩勉强让自己把头摆回来，向下看着那头乱糟糟的黑头发。卡斯在畅饮迪恩时的表情十分可爱，他双眼因为欢愉和专注紧闭着。光是看着他就让迪恩又流出了一些润滑。

 

卡斯伸出一只手，抓住迪恩的左腿，搭到自己肩膀上，他一边继续吮吸舔弄着迪恩的乳头，一边伸手去碰迪恩暴露的小洞。

 

迪恩听到有人请求的声音，毫无廉耻地哀求，然后意识到那是自己嘴里发出的声音。

 

卡斯将一只手指滑入迪恩，动作缓慢而轻柔。迪恩急切地抓着它，像挤压老二一样裹着它。卡斯的声音让迪恩浑身上下的汗毛都竖了起来。他一进一出、一进一出，一次又一次地重复，让迪恩开始抽泣。

 

湿润的液体从迪恩身体里不断流出来，卡斯继续畅饮着。迪恩觉得自己快要被榨成一具干壳，但他毫不在乎。眼泪、母乳、润滑……卡斯只需要稍微碰一下他的老二，他就会满足地高潮。他的身体变成了一样 _生产_ 的器具，为卡斯而流水。

 

迪恩从未感到如此美味地被 _拥有_ 。他能闻到自己沉迷于屈服之中的味道，为自己的顺从而感到喜悦。如果在那餐馆里这味道无比浓烈的话，那么现在这就是房间里唯一存在的味道，他甚至无法闻到卡斯的气味了。

 

卡斯放开迪恩的乳头，立刻找到了下一个，依然浅浅地操着迪恩的屁股，他又加入了一根手指。

 

噢！不知道为什么，但这只乳头更加敏感一点，让快感加剧。他几乎无法承受。

 

 _噢，该死，_ 迪恩想，他感到头晕眼花。 _我在 **喂养** 卡斯。_

 

他觉得他快要就地射出来了。

 

那些手指感觉无比美味。卡斯在他身体里面，抚摸着迪恩收缩的内壁，像是在崇拜他身体的构造。迪恩对此不会有任何误读，卡斯从他这里吮吸哺乳的热切已经说明了一切。他呜咽起来，感觉到牙齿擦过了他发胀的乳头。

 

他想要高潮，他在渴念中颤抖着。

 

卡斯抓住了迪恩的老二，挤了一下，卷起了迪恩屁股里的手指。

 

迪恩猛地射了出来，闭上了眼睛，“啊！啊！啊啊啊啊，卡斯！卡西迪奥！”上帝，他浑身上下似乎都经历了一次高潮，他的乳头，他的老二，他的Omega腺体，他的前列腺。他的蛋蛋发抖。他抓着卡斯的肩膀按着他，觉得如果他终将死去，这种死法可以说是最理想的了。

 

卡斯轻轻地取出自己的手指，放下迪恩的腿。他吻了吻迪恩的胸膛中央，用手臂环着他，把耳朵贴在迪恩的心脏上。

 

就算是坐在那里，迪恩也需要依靠他的力量，他也不觉得自己的嘴里能说出什么流利的话来。他从来没有感受过这么多欢愉，而卡斯将它们全部混杂在一起。即使是现在，他对卡斯的崇拜感也依然十分强烈。

 

卡西迪奥将他抱起来，把他带回床上。迪恩迷迷糊糊地盯着天花板，不是很清楚周围发生了什么。他感觉到自己被一块湿布清洗干净，然后被穿上了丝绸裤子。被子盖在了他身上，然后卡斯贴在了他身后。

 

迪恩感受着卡西迪奥的手轻柔地刷着他的肚子，慢慢睡着了。

 

 

\---------

 

 

**第二十二章 完**

 

[1] 此处作者写的是blue-breasted kikes，我没有查到这个用法的意思。blue-breasted可能指的是蓝胸翠鸟（blue-breasted kingfisher），而kike是二十世纪初对不识字的犹太人的蔑称，我并不是很确定此处应该如何翻译，于是只取了鸟的比喻，好与后文关于鹰的比喻联系起来。

[2] 原文是He's got me by the balls, figuratively. I think he just wants to round off the experience with a literal interpretation. 这里got me by the balls的意思是让“我无法忍受”，但因为“balls”也指蛋蛋，所以后面接一个双关说克劳利想要字面意思上地抓约翰的蛋蛋。）因此稍微按照字面意思来译，希望没有影响到阅读效果。


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章

 

“斯芬克斯，你真恶心。”卡西迪奥就着迪恩的耳朵咕哝。

 

迪恩睁开眼睛，扭动了一下身体，看见他的猞猁正在舔卡西迪奥的耳朵。卡斯的脸因为嫌弃皱了起来。他把斯芬克斯推开，把迪恩环到自己身上。

 

迪恩的肚子叫了起来，说得过去，毕竟他几个小时之前燃烧了好几百亿卡路里。

 

“看起来我必须喂你了。”卡斯说。

 

迪恩勉强点了点头，他不觉得自己的嘴可以正常运作。这一次，他觉得自己的沉默更多是因为对卡斯的惊异，而非恐惧或沮丧。面对一个这样与众不同的男人，他怎么能不感到惊异呢？卡斯是如此渴望迪恩的母乳，差点就为之而疯狂。

 

_卡斯再次对上了他的眼睛，“你给予我了一份这样的礼物，我除了感到荣幸之外怎么还会有其他想法？”卡西迪奥问，“来自你自己身体里宝贵的、哺育生命的母乳？即使你将世间万物赐予给我，都不会比这更加宝贵。告诉我‘可以’，迪恩， **求求你** ，让我把嘴唇贴到你身上 **畅饮** 你。”_

 

迪恩不知道要如何继续，有生以来第一次，他的训练完全派不上用场。没人警告过他，没人告诉过他一个Alpha会如此喜爱他，甚至愿意饮下他的母乳，把整个过程变成性崇拜。卡斯自己甚至都没有高潮。

 

“迪恩……？”卡斯一只手犹豫地抚摸迪恩的手臂，“我让你难过了吗？”

 

_“ **求求你** ，迪恩，”他重复道，“ **请允许我畅饮你** 。”_

 

卡斯跟他说过，他对事物的感受十分深刻，他并没有在夸张。

 

卡斯开始为他担忧，他能闻出来。

 

迪恩翻了个身，让他们能看着彼此的眼睛。他将两根手指像扇子一样并起来，敲了敲嘴唇以求原谅，然后无声地告诉对方他并没有生气、沮丧，或感到任何负面的情绪，只是在沉思当中。

 

“感谢上帝，”卡斯说，“你看我的眼神非常古怪，迪恩。”

 

迪恩站起来，从床头柜上取回自己的扇子。他瞄了一眼桌子旁边的狼藉，瑟缩了一下。到处散落的纸张、干掉的润滑……他可以看见木头上自己的屁股印，那场景太过可笑，他甚至无法对此作出反应。精良红木上居然会有屁股印，实在是太荒谬了。

 

“我会清理的，你不用操心，”卡西迪奥说，“不过可以等到你吃完饭之后再说。”他递给了迪恩一件精致的绿色和服，“房子里的其他人不得不再忍耐一会儿我们的气味。”

 

迪恩穿上和服，将一只扇子放好，另一只拿在手里。卡西迪奥穿上迪恩的一件衬衫，打开了门。

 

“纠正一下，”克劳利说，他站在他们面前，手里拿着抹布和水瓶，“我会把这里清理干净，这样我就不用再受苦了。”

 

卡西迪奥抬起了一根眉毛，“只要你乐意。”他回答。

 

“我非常乐意，这就是问题所在，”克劳利说着越过他们，“我反复使劲‘乐意’了好几次。”

 

“你真 _恶趣味_ 。”卡西迪奥说，他拉着迪恩的手臂，准备带他下楼，但回房里带上了迪恩的矮凳，“来吧，迪恩，今天早上我们可以私下用餐，因为其他人应该都已经吃过了，而我也想要使用一下豪华的饭厅。”

 

在去东侧的路上，卡斯跟梅格交代了几句话，她便往厨房的方向去了。迪恩猜他大概是告诉了她他们想要吃什么。

 

饭厅里有两个火炉。迪恩被安排到了他的订制矮凳上，被吩咐在原地等待。他看着卡斯生火，欣赏他轻松的动作。因为身体强壮，他搬动大块木头的动作毫不拖泥带水。只用了几分钟，屋子就被加热到了舒适的温度。

 

“我想要再带你出去吃饭，”卡斯说着走了回来，他坐下来，向下看着迪恩，眼里露出柔和而若有所思的神色，“我想要让你被其他人包围，给予你之前从未拥有的自由。但是，邪恶在四处潜伏，我能做的不过是用坚固的墙壁包围你，尽己所能地保护你。”

 

迪恩情不自禁地盯着卡西迪奥。在Tor-Valen的这几个星期里，他开始慢慢了解卡斯，但他对他Alpha的认识只是冰山一角，昨晚就是最好的证明。卡西迪奥正在接受自己是个拥有Omega的Alpha的角色，学习着拥有某人意味着什么。有的时候，他会为这一点陷入纠结之中。

 

“你看着我的样子，”卡斯嘀咕，“你说你没事，但今天早上你看起来非常不一样，并不是恐惧，也不是愤怒……”

 

梅格与一个女仆进入了房间，她们端着托盘，梅格在卡西迪奥面前放了一套餐具，“先生，”她说，“您为迪恩订制的矮沙发到了，您想让我把它拿进来吗？”

 

“好的，”卡西迪奥听起来十分愉悦，“我想让迪恩总是能舒服地坐着。”

 

“我就觉得您会这么说。”梅格向门口招了招手，两个迪恩从未见过的男人走了进来，他们各自抬着一张与躺椅极其相似的矮沙发的一角。

 

迪恩站起来为他们让路，卡斯拿起他的矮凳，放到了自己身侧的另一边。矮沙发被放到了迪恩原来的位置。

 

“试试看，迪恩。”卡斯邀请道。

 

迪恩在那东西上放松下来，他的位置比卡斯要低，符合Alpha/Omega喂食的要求，但是，他比之前坐得要高许多，卡斯能够轻松地伸手喂他，毫不费力地亲自给他喂液体。他不再离卡斯两英尺远了。

 

迪恩感受着天鹅绒的坐垫，微微笑了起来，他坐着十分舒适，他用扇子表达了自己的想法。

 

“我很高兴他喜欢，”其中一个男人说，“你们正在准备用餐，我们就不打扰你们了，诺瓦克老爷。但是，您应该知道，是我们的曾祖父教我们如何制作这张沙发。他记得它们流行的时候，那时到处都在使用这个。”

 

“我十分满意，”卡西迪奥说，“告诉你的曾祖父我对他的专业技能感到感激，”卡斯将一个钱袋递给那个男人，“如果他能够再为我设计两个，我会分别再付你一千个金币。我需要一个橡木的，可以放在厨房里供我们进食，还要一个樱桃木的，放在我的卧室里。”

 

“颜色呢？”另一个男人问道。

 

“橡木的需要配上你曾祖父选的深色天鹅绒，而樱桃木的需要用上金棕色的染布和一种特殊的布料。我会在明天之后把它送过去。不需要仓促赶工，迪恩对我十分耐心。”

 

两个男人笑着离开了。

 

卡西迪奥朝迪恩偏了偏脑袋，“在完全远离地面之后，你应该感觉舒服了许多。我希望我的预设没有冒犯你。”

 

迪恩摇了摇头。沙发感觉十分舒适，它十分温暖，与冬天弥留在地面的冰冷感觉十分不同。

 

卡斯转向梅格和女仆，“感谢你们二位，请告知我们的家人和朋友，迪恩和我不希望在用餐期间被打扰。”

 

梅格和女仆鞠了一躬便离开了。

 

卡斯掀开托盘上的盖子。牛肉和其他食物的味道向迪恩袭来。卡斯把食物放到自己的盘子上开始切割。不一会儿，他又拿了些透明的面条一样的东西。迪恩无比好奇，迫不及待地想要尝试他的食物。

 

他得到了一片松软的牛肉，上面配着深色蘑菇，被面条紧紧包裹着。

 

迪恩盯了它们一会儿，接着笑着接受了他的食物。噢，这味道棒极了。面条本身没有味道，只是用来融合食物的东西，但让牛肉和蘑菇浓郁的味道迸发开来。他一边咀嚼一边呻吟起来。

 

“艾伦告诉我你喜欢牛肉，”卡西迪奥说，“我今早专门嘱咐为你宰了一只牛崽。在整个圣诞节和我们的结合典礼期间，你可以随心所欲地吃上牛肉。”

 

如果迪恩不是清楚家具不可能一夜之间做好，他大概会觉得自己的特殊待遇是因为他哺乳了卡斯。因为，宰掉一只未成熟的牛崽为他提供昂贵松软的牛肉，只是为了迎合迪恩的喜好……好吧，克劳利说特别的亲密体验会让卡西迪奥额外宠爱他。他并没有说谎。

 

卡斯给迪恩喂了一种麦芽味的甜饮料，他在吞咽之前犹豫了一下，不确定嘴里尝到的是什么东西。

 

“麦芽酒，”卡斯解释道，“含一些微量酒精，应该对你有些好处。我今天想让你放松一点。即将到来的节日和我们身边的人们确实给我们增添了不少压力。”

 

迪恩点了点头，又接受了一口饮料。

 

卡斯自己吃了一口，在咀嚼的时候看着迪恩，“我不得不再次询问，我做了什么你不喜欢的事情吗？你闻上去像是……”他嗅了嗅，“像是感到惊异。”他总结道。

 

 _这话说得不错_ ，迪恩想。他又重复了一边他之前告诉卡斯的话，又补充说，他坐在这里一直处在惊异的感觉之中，感到其他的一切事物有些难以承受，于是让他的味道变得不一样了。他提醒卡斯他们之前在捕鱼之前的谈话，他坦白自己感觉像是个异客。

 

卡斯给他喂了一口用咖喱煮的甜软的小南瓜，再加上一口牛肉，“我记得，而且我也理解，但你的眼睛不愿离开我。”他悄声说。

 

‘我无法相信你的存在，’迪恩告诉他，‘我觉得我一生都会孤独、寒冷而饥饿。’

 

卡西迪奥的脸因为悲伤而皱了起来，他的气味因为同情而变得尖锐。他抓起一张手帕狠狠地攒在手里，“一想到你受冻、孤单，肚子空得发疼，就让我感到难受。”他说，“所有人都是宝贵的，即使是坏人也是一样，但你比所有人都要耀眼，你值得的东西比你得到的多得多。”

 

迪恩从他的矮沙发上直起身来，亲了亲卡西迪奥带着胡茬的脸颊，接着露出了自己的喉咙。

 

卡西迪奥吻了吻他的结合咬痕。

 

迪恩放松下来，闭上了眼睛。

 

他们用了一些时间来恢复自己的情绪。

 

在迪恩能够再次进食的时候，卡西迪奥已经准备好了一排整齐捆好的牛肉。

 

梅格在他们吃完饭后回来，手里托着另外一个托盘。她将它放下，拿起了旧的托盘，还给了卡西迪奥一套新的餐具和一个深碗，迪恩闻到了蛤蜊浓汤的味道。

 

“我不想剥夺你在我们进食过程中得到的安慰，但请让我用勺子替你喂汤，”卡西迪奥低语，“不知道为什么我想要看着你的嘴唇为它开合，或许是因为我对你美丽的着迷达到了新的境界。[1]”

 

迪恩抖了抖，脸红起来。他点头表示接受。

 

卡西迪奥举起勺子，迪恩在接受食物的时候看着卡斯的眼睛。卡斯确实在盯着他的嘴巴看。迪恩明白嘴唇是十分吸引人的东西，卡斯的嘴唇就无数次地吸引过他。它的形状可爱、敏感、柔软而饱含情感……

 

卡斯给了他一块麦芽饼干，并且专门在上面抹了生奶油，它的味道与蛤蜊浓汤的味道融合起来，迪恩发出了“Mmmmm”的声音。

 

卡西迪奥自己试了一口蛤蜊浓汤配麦芽饼干，笑了起来，“即使我不会下厨，吃得也不算多，我在这方面也算是个天才。”他总结道。

 

迪恩为他半真半假的傲慢笑了起来。

 

他们喝完了剩下的麦芽酒，并慢慢享受所有的食物。梅格最后回来了一次，将桌子清理干净，再次摆好。她向卡西迪奥嘀咕了些什么，看着迪恩时眼神闪烁，接着便离开了。

 

“卡拉瑟斯输掉了对我们的控诉，”卡西迪奥说，他看着最后一道菜笑了起来，“噢，迪恩，你会喜欢这个的。显然，凯文坚持把这个带给你。”

 

迪恩张嘴吃下了一勺带着棕色斑点的粉红色的东西，它尝起来冰凉、甜腻，像是巧克力和草莓的味道，在他嘴里融化开来。他长长地低声呻吟起来。

 

“冰淇淋，”卡斯解释道，“凯文甚至写信告诉你他有多么喜爱它们。”

 

迪恩开心地吃完了最后一口甜点。

 

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩一动不动地站着，试穿他的婚礼和服。约翰同样在场，仔细地观察着。迪恩保持沉默，克劳利也少言寡语。裁缝看起来十分疲倦。

 

“你是病了还是什么的吗？”约翰问他。

 

“我熬了一整夜，为这栋房子和附近领地里的所有人设计了一个保护咒，”克劳利没有多抱怨什么，“即使我的双手也会因为缝九十个不同的人像玩偶而疲倦，”他指了指角落，迪恩之前没有注意到，但那里放着一套别墅和周围小屋的模型，包括湖水和土地，或许是用石膏还是什么的做成。

 

约翰吹了声口哨。他站起来走向那个迷你模型，把它转了一圈，然后小心地把屋顶拿下来，往下看了看，“我猜碰到什么东西会让我就地暴毙？”

 

“当然不会，你这可爱的傻瓜，”克劳利暴躁地说，“找到你的玩偶，为我舔一舔。我没有你的衣服可以用。”

 

约翰皱了皱眉头，他举起他的玩偶，“这玩意儿看起来真的像我。诡异。”

 

“该死地舔一舔，”克劳利坚持道，“理想来说，我应该让你在上面打飞机，但这事儿不太可能发生。”

 

迪恩笑了起来，他爸爸的脸烧得通红。在约翰舔了舔他的玩偶，把它放回去之后，他几乎笑出了声。

 

“感谢老天，”克劳利说，“谁会相信呢，你居然会遵从命令。”

 

“你把我攒在手里，”约翰抗议道，“你想要什么，我都不得不给你。”

 

“别， _别_ 提醒我我今晚本来可以把你带上床，”克劳利说，在迪恩肩膀上钉了个定点，“我没有给你下咒，不过是应为我不想伤害迪恩。”他又钉了一下，“ _该死_ ，你只用一个眼神就能让一个Omega四肢落地，我从来没见过你这样的人。”

 

迪恩觉得克劳利的兴奋点十分奇特。他喜欢危险，而约翰身上散发着谨慎控制的危险气息。他瞥了一眼他爸爸，看到他的脸变得更红了。

 

“你的热潮就要开始了，”约翰抗议，“对你来说所有Alpha看上去都很好。”

 

“这你就错了，”克劳利告诉他，在和服上缝了几针，“我有个‘类型’，你恰好就是我的类型，从头到尾都是。冷硬、结实而油滑。漂亮脸蛋，黑眼睛和厚厚的胡子，粗糙的大手和宽肩膀…… _妈的_ ，”他闭了一会儿眼睛才继续工作，“迪恩，我很抱歉，”他说，“看着我觊觎你的父亲感觉肯定很诡异。”

 

“其实并没有。”迪恩坦白，“你们两个挺般配的，你们两个十分相似，一点都不在意自己的举止是否格格不入，又或者说，你们都明白，在面对一定程度的穷困时，举止是否得当没有一点关系。”

 

“迪恩，你要结合的人们能用十五个字说话就不会用五个字，”约翰指出，“我注意到你自己甚至都会这么干，干得不错，你比我要聪明得多。”

 

“我已经与他们结合了，”迪恩说，“你无法相信诺瓦克家族是多么的善良而坚定。结合庆典只是让一切合法化了。我的词汇不过是因为桑尼非常聪明，而妈妈在你为我们寻找食物的时候尽己所能地教导我。我并不比你聪明，爸爸。你只不过是需要隐藏自己的智慧，因为你是个捕食者，这一点给予你优势。”

 

接下来屋子里一片沉默，迪恩知道他让爸爸和克劳利都吃了一惊。

 

“在跟你和妈妈住的时候，我从来没有挨过饿，”迪恩继续说道，感觉到倾诉的欲望，“她有一个花园，而你一直没有间断地给我们带来食物。直到现在，那也是我人生中最好的时光。我很抱歉一切都变了样，我真的很遗憾，但你必须在明白自己做的错事的同时，也明白自己做的好事，不然的话对自己是不公平的。”

 

“人们总会做傻事，这一点是无法改变的。重要的是你认识到自己的错误，并且想要做得更好。我并不对你感到生气，一点都没有。我只是不太了解你而已。”

 

迪恩一直看着对方，他看见自己的爸爸像一个Omega一样向他底下了脑袋。他吃了一惊，但让自己的表情保持中立。

 

克劳利抱了抱他，小心不让图钉扎到他，接着继续开始工作，“我觉得你是我所认识的最好的人，”他坦白，“如果卡西迪奥不是第二好的话，他只要是碰你一下，我就会把他开肠破肚。”

 

“唔，我感谢你对我的关心，”迪恩说，“真的，你是个很好的朋友。”

 

克劳利对他笑了起来，往后退了一步，他仔细地检查了一下他的作品，点了点头，“如果你能在把它脱下来的时候不碰到图钉，你就完事儿了，”他说，“我几分钟之内就能把它搞定。再加上你做的腰带，它看起来将会完美无比。我会在今天早上把它缝好，如果你想看一看的话，它在火炉上面的松木盒里。”

 

迪恩小心翼翼地脱掉和服，只留下裤子，他走近木盒拿出自己的作品。

 

“迪恩，这是你做的吗？”约翰说着站起来想要仔细看一眼，“它真美。”

 

“它有寓意，”迪恩告诉他，“喜鹊代表着喜悦和人们之间的羁绊，意味着家族团圆和喜乐。开始枯萎变黄的樱花代表着力量、美丽和性欲，再加上一些衰败的元素，”迪恩解释道，“我不再是个年轻的Omega了，我想要把这一点显现出来。我还加上了柳枝，代表屈服而非破碎。”

 

“这是银蓝色，银色代表着家族昌盛，还有可靠的支柱。蓝色代表着治愈、信仰和探索。”他将腰带交给他爸爸，让他触摸，“当然，布料必须是丝绸。丝绸柔和、持久而光滑，是给富人的东西。理想来说，这应该就是我应有的状态。”

 

约翰带着敬畏触碰迪恩的针脚，“我不会使用这些浪漫的词语，但你确实是如此，迪恩，”他悄声说，“我会说你精致、忠诚、明朗而且价值连城。”

 

迪恩喜欢他的赞美。他无法否认得到自己父亲的认可让他感觉很好。他用一只手梳过约翰的头发，就像他会对一个需要支持的Omega同伴做的那样，他的父亲没有反对他的动作。实际上，他靠向了迪恩触碰，仿佛这解决了他所有的问题。

 

约翰让他的心又碎了一点。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩带着鲁托和斯芬克斯去拜访哈瓦尔家族。艾伦休息了一个下午，好陪伴她的新宝宝，迪恩想要在温馨的家庭环境里跟他们相处。他知道这对他有好处。而且，因为他们的小屋很近，大概只在半亩地之外，他觉得只与自己的宠物出行也是安全的。

 

他敲了敲门，乔应了门。她对他笑了起来，往后退了一步，让他进来。鲁托蹦了进去，开始与他们的小狗崽熟络起来，但斯芬克斯跳到了迪恩肩膀上。她很沉，他不得不小心地走动，防止她受到惊吓伸出爪子。

 

客厅里的场景立刻让迪恩的心情开朗起来。阿丽亚也在，正在教比尔怎么编篮子。艾伦将天空抱在怀里，她们俩身上围着毯子，这样宝宝就能在温暖中哺乳。房子里闻起来像是香草、红茶和鹿肉炖菜的味道，迪恩看到一锅炖杂菜正被小火煮着。角落里有一张小工作台，上面放着打磨金属的工具、捕鱼的尖叉和箭头。

 

“你们比那些自命不凡的富有家伙好太多了。”迪恩脱口而出。

 

他们都笑了起来。乔邀请迪恩在艾伦身边坐下，接着去给他准备红茶。她调笑地眨了眨一只眼睛，把茶递给他，“想要加入我们吗？你可以帮我打磨箭头，然后帮爸爸和阿丽亚为镇子里的人们编篮子。”

 

“我很乐意。”他说。

 

乔教他应该用什么角度来打磨金属，应该用多少力度。迪恩度过了快乐的两个小时，试图搞明白如何完美地完成工作。用他的双手制作出有用的东西让他感觉很好。他用乔的锉刀将她初步完成的作品打磨到完美，肩上依然担着斯芬克斯的重量。猫咪像个舞蹈家一样适应着他的动作，在他静止下来的时候打着呼噜。

 

这感觉真好，他听着人们的交谈，在想要的时候加入他们，不需要担心在正确的时候做出正确的反应，或者是反应自己的阶级、品味或是性征。迪恩不会拿自己的新家庭去换任何事物，但是在这里……哈瓦尔家族接受他，不是因为他对卡西迪奥来说是完美的。

 

“迪恩，你可以照顾天空一会儿，让我去洗个澡上个厕所吗？”艾伦说着把孩子抱起来，“我脏得要命，而且我二十分钟前就想要尿尿了。”

 

迪恩笑着接过天空，把她抱在怀里。她是这么美丽，他希望自己的孩子也会这么可爱。他抚摸着她的脸颊对他说话，为她给予他的注意力感到惊异。她时不时地笑了起来，迪恩感到等待自己孩子的痛苦因为照顾她而被舒缓了。

 

“喜欢你的新家吗？”他问道，亲吻她的额头，“卡斯将最好的给了你。他没有选择自己的爸爸妈妈，他崇拜的人，而给了你一个诚恳、强壮而美好的家庭。”

 

天空咯咯笑了起来，触碰他的下巴和嘴巴，她的眼睛闪烁着快乐。

 

“看看你，”他低估，“我知道你是特别的。艾伦、比尔和乔会把你养育成最好的样子，他们一定会这么做。你得对得起你的红头发，天空，变得强壮而独立，善良而坚定。”

 

迪恩把天空搭到自己的肩膀上，轻轻拍着她，他摇了她一会儿，让斯芬克斯掉了下去。在艾伦穿着睡衣回来的时候，他将她递了回去，“我喜欢干净的宝宝的味道。”他坦白。

 

“我也是，”艾伦对他说，小心地将天空环在怀里，“谢谢你哄她睡觉，我想趁她睡着的时候也睡一会儿。她几个小时之后会饿醒，变得十分吵闹。”她对迪恩笑了笑，接着走进温暖小屋的后屋里去。

 

“有个妹妹的感觉真好，”乔说着开始收拾她的箭头，“迪恩，我给你做了一把长弓。诺瓦克老爷觉得这件武器很适合你，而我也同意。”她指了指那件做工精良的武器，它立在火炉对面的角落里，“我把它从头做起，你可以把它和火炉上那个满的箭盒拿走。如果你在使用上遇到了困难，就来找我。不过，我不觉得你会遇到任何困难。”说完，乔就离开了小屋。

 

“我的女孩是我的骄傲和喜悦，”比尔一边讲粗芦苇编成篮子的形状，一边说道，“每次看见她，我简单的Alpha心脏就会为她膨胀。”他拍了拍熊皮毛毯，让迪恩坐在他身边，“你想要学的话就坐下。”

 

迪恩又花了两个小时学习了三种篮子的设计，斯芬克斯坐在他身边。这项工作非常精致，过程缓慢而令人满足。他们三个人一共编了十个篮子。

 

虽然太阳还没有从空中落下，迪恩已经感到了疲倦，他带好他的宠物，跟哈瓦尔家族道别。在他穿过厚厚的雪地时，他为自己能认识这些高尚的人们感到幸运，他甚至得以与他们分享自己的人生。

 

斯芬克斯窜了出去，变成一道黑黄色的闪电。迪恩等待着。她嘴里叼着一只死野兔。鲁托全神贯注地嗅着她和那只兔子。迪恩坐在房子后面唯一的长椅上，看着他的猫和狗分享食物。

 

猫和狗，他们两个一点都不一样。狗是被繁殖培养出来的，而猫则来自一族历史悠久的野生动物，然而他们却喜爱彼此。迪恩见过他们蜷在一起睡觉。虽然因为最近在Tor-Valen发生的一系列事情让他有些分心，但他确实注意到鲁托和斯芬克斯经常待在一起。迪恩打赌那只猫每天至少会为狗捕一次食，否则他们分享食物的动作就太过自然了。

 

所有动物，包括人类，都遵循Alpha-Beta-Omega的行为准则。斯芬克斯是一只Alpha宠物，而鲁托是Beta。鲁托遵从斯芬克斯，帮助、食物、陪伴。鲁托不会挑战斯芬克斯。

 

迪恩想了一会儿，观察他们进食。斯芬克斯把野兔最肥嫩多汁的部分留给了鲁托，自己只吃脑袋的部分。狗得到了所有最好的器官，但总是谨慎而尊敬地瞥着猫。他时刻准备着放弃自己的食物交给对方。是的，他享受着斯芬克斯的慷慨，但从未将一切当做理所当然。

 

在他们俩都吃饱了之后，鲁托满足地趴了下来，斯芬克斯清理着她的毛发，他们散发着满足的气味。他们修整的欲望和饥饿感得到了满足。猞猁用她的脸蹭着狗，狗靠近她的触碰。

 

迪恩在那里坐了许久，看着斯芬克斯在鲁托的肚皮上睡着了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

那天晚上，卡西迪奥需要为一只弗里斯幼马接生，所以迪恩自己吃了饭，回到了房间。他在那里坐了一会儿，听着寂静的声响，直到感觉自己不能再这么无所事事。他穿上了两层衣服回到楼下，在厨房停了下来。

 

约翰坐在里面，喝着热红茶。迪恩走进去的时候碰了碰他的肩膀，接着走进了冷藏室。他取出剩下的牛肉汤，拿回厨房，用了几分钟来做他母亲的扁面包。在烤面包的时候，他把牛肉切成条，就像是玛丽的冬天肉卷一样。他切了一些洋葱，稍微炒了一下，然后又切了一些番茄。

 

迪恩在肉卷上裹上柔滑的山羊奶酪，他用盘子给他父亲端了三个，接着把剩下的放到托盘里，用盖子盖好，然后穿上斗篷。他把牛肉汤倒进了一个大石瓶里。在出去的时候，他短暂地停了一下，弯腰亲了亲约翰的脑袋。

 

雪地在他脚下冰冷地陷了下去，即使有他的抵抗力，那温度依然让他感到寒冷。马厩里有两个火炉，他进去之后，把脚凑近火炉，用了几分钟温暖自己。他听见鲍比、卡西迪奥，和一个他不认识的男人的声音从附近传来。

 

迪恩靠近他们，三个男人，两个Alpha和一个Beta，注视着他。他将托盘和保温瓶放在干草槽上，看着他们接生出来的生物。一匹瘦骨嶙峋的黑马，看上去身上只长了腿，正在从母亲那里喝奶。

 

迪恩看了一会儿，注意到他的食物被打开并飞快地吃掉。那只幼马，虽然还是个婴儿，看起来依然十分庞大。

 

“他是你的，迪恩。”卡西迪奥柔声说道，来到了他身边，“‘雄起勇敢的灵魂与良善之心’，来自Tor-Valen。你可以随心所欲地为他命名。”

 

迪恩靠近马厩，心脏砰砰直跳。他打开马厩的门走了进去，在身后关上了门。母马发出了询问一样的声音，迪恩碰着她的鼻子靠近，感到她的大脸磨蹭着他身体的各个部位。

 

虽然迪恩对马匹一无所知，他依然明白善意的举动。这个孩子的母亲信任他，或许是因为他的味道，他不是威胁。他平躺在崭新的、味道甜美的厚干草上开始发呆。过了一会儿，母亲和孩子都跟他一起躺了下来。迪恩蜷在那匹巨大的婴儿后面，抚摸着他。

 

他开始感到困倦了。

 

“诺瓦克老爷，”他听见鲍比说，“你今晚就让他留在这里，我会看着的。他们正在熟悉彼此。”

 

“当然，鲍比，”卡斯低声说道，“去拿一张干净的毯子，我会陪着他们。”

 

不一会儿，迪恩的Alpha躺在了他身后，而身前靠着一匹温和甜美的幼马。干净的婴儿味道与天空的没有什么不同。他磨蹭着他，卡斯贴在他身后，调整自己的位置。在温暖和安全之中，迪恩睡着了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩醒来的时候，感觉到幼马的鼻子蹭着他，微微地吐着气。他坐起来让那孩子检验他，幼马把他的脸贴在他的脖子上吸气，他笑了。

 

“‘远征’，”迪恩悄声为他命名，“你的名字是‘远征’。”

 

远征把脸靠在迪恩身上，发出了类似于接受的声响。

 

“这名字完美极了，”卡西迪奥赞美道，他在迪恩身后坐着，“我想要你经常陪着远征，迪恩，这是你的马。”

 

迪恩抚摸着远征笑了起来。一个孩子不是威胁，孩子需要被照顾，“我会经常陪伴他的，”迪恩承诺道，“你是专门为我繁育他的吗，卡斯？”

 

“不，但我意识到或许你会更愿意跟一只小一点的马相处，一匹幼马，在他长大的过程中跟他互动，这样无论他长得多大，你都不会感到害怕。”卡斯抚摸着远征的脖子，接着是远征的母亲，“顺便说一句，马匹通常不会这样躺下。他们为你这么做让我感到十分惊讶。”

 

迪恩在远征磨蹭他的时候笑了起来，“你觉得他会长得很大吗？你所有的马都很大。”

 

“实际上，我能预测出来，”卡斯说，“他会长得十分庞大，比‘勇敢的灵魂’和他的母亲‘雄起’都要大。在我们一起骑行的时候，你会比我还要高。”他向迪恩使了个眼色，“我想让你招摇过市。”

 

迪恩笑着摇了摇头，“你真难对付。”

 

他们一起离开了马厩，在外面，迪恩瞥着面前的雪地。

 

“该死，迪恩，你又光着脚。”卡斯说，虽然他的语气并不生气，迪恩也没有闻到沮丧的味道。卡斯的味道半是疲惫半是幽默，“现在是冬天，天气很冷。”他说。

 

“房子离这里并不远。”迪恩抗议。

 

卡斯把他抱了起来，“好吧。”他嘀咕。

 

“你骗不了我，”迪恩对他说，“你喜欢抱着我，我不过给你找了个借口。”

 

“我发现克劳利毫无敬意的态度开始影响你了。”卡斯看着前方开口，但他的嘴唇带着笑意。

 

“你也喜欢恰到好处的抱怨。”迪恩指出。

 

卡西迪奥下了起来，“我不得不，这大概是我天性的倔强？一个享受被反驳的Alpha，我觉得这关系到是否有独立精神的问题。你不得不否认我们倔强的裁缝确实十分精神。”

 

“噢，他正 _一心一意_ 地想勾引我爸爸呢，”迪恩对他说，“你应该听听他昨天对约翰说的话。爸爸的脸烧得通红，我差点以为他要中风了。”

 

卡斯不得不停下来大笑，“噢不，”他说，“克劳利就要进入热潮，而他不打算抑制它！他真是个暴君！”

 

“他十分坦白地告诉约翰，如果不是因为害怕伤害我，他早就会下咒把他带上床了。”迪恩说着也笑了起来，“约翰是克劳利的‘类型’。”

 

卡斯点了点头继续开始行走，“换句话说，危险人物。真是令人意外，克劳利被那些可以杀死他的人吸引。我猜这大概是天性。”

 

迪恩清醒了一点，觉得卡斯的话语耐人寻味。他在卡斯身上感到无与伦比的吸引力，而卡斯能够轻而易举地扭断他的脖子，他强壮而精于杀戮。即使是现在，躺在卡斯怀中，他也知道卡斯袖子里藏着一段皮革。卡斯不需要其他武器。

 

但是，卡斯永远不会刻意伤害迪恩。迪恩深深知道这一点。他相信卡斯。

 

“噢，迪恩，”卡斯叹了口气，“你不知道拥有你的信任对我来说意味着什么。”

 

迪恩猜他现在大概散发着很强的气味，他自己闻不出来，因为他离卡斯的喉咙太近，“相信你能看得见的人是十分容易的事情，”他说，“我不得不观察你，你处理事务有统一的连续性。”

 

 _除了从他这里哺乳的事情_ ，迪恩在心里补充道。他是如此地意外，无论在做什么，迪恩总会时不时地回想起这件事。它实在是太难忘记，他竟然被如此渴望……

 

迪恩将这个想法放到一边，以防自己开始性奋，“一个严肃的私人问题。”他说。

 

“好的。”卡斯眼都不眨地回答道。

 

“我们的孩子需要为我的母乳竞争吗？”

 

卡斯停了下来。他慢慢地看向迪恩，“我会尽己所能不造成困扰，”他保证，“我不会让一个孩子挨饿，跟别说是我自己的血肉，但你必须明白我对此十分着迷。”

 

迪恩觉得也是这样。他点了点头，“趁我们在外面，没有人能听见我们，你能告诉我为什么这件事让你这么着迷吗？我的意思是，你 _说过_ ，但是我不确定我真的明白。”

 

“这就是为什么你盯着我看，”卡斯说，“我可以闻出你的味道并不难过，你很……好奇。所以才有这样的反应。”

 

“是的，好吧，我被训练如何与一个Alpha男性相处，”迪恩解释，“这不是我教导中的一部分。但是，这不可能没有发生过，因为……”迪恩停下来思索他接下来的措辞。

 

“怎么说呢，我在听到婴儿哭声的时候总是会感觉到疼痛，但我不明白这意味着我在产乳。我知道在生育之后，我会为我的孩子产乳。但是，你妈妈知道这意味着什么，她向我解释清楚，接着叫我上楼让你来处理。告诉我你会对此感到意外，但会愿意帮我。”

 

卡斯侧着脑袋聆听着，他的眼神警觉起来，“我母亲十分清楚地明白我的本性。”他说。

 

“唔，我母亲似乎也明白我会变成什么样，但她也从来没有跟我提过这个，即使是在教我如何照顾孩子的时候也没有，”迪恩说，“她是个Beta，或许他不知道。”

 

“我母亲也曾有过一个宝贵的Omega，”卡斯说，“或许她曾经帮助过她解决这个问题？”

 

“你这话听起来真糟糕，卡斯。”迪恩说着笑了起来。

 

卡斯笑着继续开始行走，“我会仔细想想的。”他保证。

 

 

 

 

 

 

午餐的时候，娜奥美要求迪恩陪伴他，他们在私人用餐区一起吃饭。迪恩怀疑卡斯告诉了她不要让他再坐在地上，他们在那里吃饭不过是因为那个订制的矮沙发放在那里。不过，他喜欢这个房间，所以也没有什么可抱怨的。在他的要求下，他得到了自己的一杯水，他们吃饭的时候都显得有些懒散。

 

“我看到你们两个从马厩回来，”她说，“看到卡西迪奥大笑的样子让我的心轻松起来。我要为此感谢你，迪恩。”她给他喂了一口蘸着蜂蜜黄油的面包，“他是这么一个严肃的孩子，他七岁之前，我都没有听见过他大笑。”

 

“是什么让他笑了起来？”迪恩想要知道。

 

娜奥美笑着回忆起来，“我们正在从南岸庄园前往港口，我那时正怀着萨曼德利奥，心情不太好。卡西迪奥总是待在我身边，试图让我感觉舒服一点，但在一个宝宝压着你的膀胱的时候，坐马车总是很不舒服的。”

 

迪恩想象得出来。

 

“那个时候他已经有了成人的读写能力，我试图让他不那么无聊，但卡西迪奥总是更加喜爱户外活动。我让扎克把马车停在路上的一个小码头上，或许是在到达终点一半的地方。”娜奥美给迪恩递了一口培根，“卡西迪奥出去之后，立刻被码头上的一个老渔夫吸引了。他总是喜欢看劳作的人们，无论什么时候都想观察他们。”

 

迪恩笑了起来。这真像卡斯。

 

“我不知道你有没有去过一个繁忙的码头，”娜奥美继续道，“但是一般来说，有渔夫的地方就会有猫。猫大多都喜欢吃鱼，航船上也会养猫来控制鼠患。”她给迪恩喂了一口蘸着香脂醋的番茄，迪恩享受地吃了下去，“那个渔夫身边围着五只心急火燎的猫咪。在第一只鱼被拉上来之后，他们立刻就扑向了它，迅速地把食物瓜分掉了。”

 

“然后，卡斯觉得这很好笑。”迪恩猜测。

 

“确实，”娜奥美笑了起来，“而且，那个老人家开了一个‘钓猫’的玩笑，卡西迪奥觉得他 _滑稽无比_ 。他笑得如此厉害，以至于跌倒了码头上，这让那老渔夫也笑了起来，然后让卡西迪奥笑得更加厉害。他们一直笑啊、笑啊，直到我也开始大笑。知道我儿子拥有幽默感让我大松了一口气，我给了那个老渔夫两百金币和我丈夫最好的鱼竿。”

 

“不是你最好的鱼竿。”迪恩笑着说。

 

“当然不是我自己的鱼竿。”娜奥美也笑了起来。

 

迪恩接受了更多面包，然后喝完了大半杯水，“我希望我能透过你的眼睛看看。”他承认道，“卡斯肯定是个美丽的孩子。”

 

“迪恩，他是如此美丽，以至于大多时候他都被误认成女孩子。”娜奥美说，“有些人甚至不相信我，跟他自己的母亲争论！说我想要让一个女孩儿假装成继承人。只有给他们展示卡西迪奥令人惊叹的生殖器才能解决这个问题。不过我在他大到足以明白时就停下了。”

 

迪恩坏笑起来，“我还以为扎克莱尔是那个会炫耀他儿子的馈赠的人。”

 

“扎克在卡斯身边的时间并没有我这么多，他必须工作。那时候我们正试图独立，证明自己能够接管家族生意。我的父亲，上帝愿他安息，是个工作狂，而扎克有许多功课要补。”娜奥美将最后一点美味的面包给了迪恩，“我或许不能将自己的记忆给你，但是……”她将手伸向她的项链，掏出一块扁平的金挂坠，连在锁链上，“这个挂坠盒可以向你展示他的长相，我让一位专业画家在他幼年时为他画了像，后来也为萨曼德利奥作了画。”

 

迪恩接过挂坠盒，找到开关，轻轻地将它打开。他无视了萨曼德利奥，将注意力集中在卡西迪奥身上。噢，她没有错，卡斯看起来真像个女孩。一个美丽的黑发姑娘，生了一双尖锐的眼睛，“看看那可爱的鼻子。”他嘀咕。

 

“我知道，”娜奥美笑道，“迪恩，我 _很遗憾_ 你不得不等待， _真的_ ，但在你可以生孩子的时候，你会和卡西迪奥生出最美丽的孩子。你们两个都英俊得不可思议。”

 

“我可以等待，”迪恩说着把挂坠盒递了回去，“我不想等，但我可以。”

 

“我知道，”娜奥美友善地说，摸了摸他的脸，“你告诉过我你一直想要孩子，一屋子的孩子。上帝保佑，你的愿望会实现的。”

 

“我对你的支持感到感激，娜奥美，”迪恩说，“你和扎克莱尔一直对我这么友善，我绝对不会忘记。”他无法忘记，在这里留下的记忆是不可磨灭的。

 

“你真是个可爱的人，”娜奥美说，她的眼睛里带着笑意，“我希望昨晚你没有太难受，你和那善良的小艾伦一样不明白发生了什么。”

 

迪恩低下了脑袋，“卡斯帮助了我，我必须承认我没有料到他会如此的…… _兴致勃勃_ 。”

 

“唔，只有Alpha才能完全明白，”娜奥美说，“Alpha的天性就是掠夺、消耗、命令。而且，卡西迪奥还对你如此着迷……”

 

“噢。”迪恩想了一会儿，一边喝完了他的水。

 

“你接下来的一天会做些什么，亲爱的？”娜奥美问。

 

“开始我的弓箭课。”迪恩说，“卡斯想让我们所有人有能力保护自己。他说这里是他的领土，而住在这里的所有Omega都不必遵从Omega不能持武的规定。”

 

“实际上，有一条法令专门阻止人们这么做，但我觉得不会有人胆敢违背他的意愿。”娜奥美尖锐地看了迪恩一眼，“仔细想来，你从来没有见过他愤怒的样子。”

 

“但是……”迪恩见过他的怒火。

 

“不，”娜奥美柔声说着，摇了摇头，“你见过他愤愤不平。他真正愤怒的时候我只见过一次，那就像是上帝的怒火降临。”

 

“我……我想要知道吗？”迪恩问。

 

“我并不觉得你真的想，亲爱的。”娜奥美说。

 

**第二十三章 完**

 

[1] 一个小小的猜测，因为长得很像阴道，蛤蜊在英语语境里经常带有性暗示。这里卡大概又在轻车熟路地撩了……


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章

 

 

迪恩觉得自己喜欢弓箭，它有趣又有用。乔给他教了基本的知识，然后让他自己练习，在他父亲出来看望他的时候，他感到些许庆幸。

 

“这是一把很好的弓。”约翰说。

 

“这是乔做的。”迪恩解释，“卡斯觉得我们都应该有能力保护自己，不仅仅是免于人类的伤害，也包括动物。”

 

“虽然这是违法的，但谁他妈在乎？”约翰评论道，“就像我父亲说的，无用的法律削弱了有用的法律。”他从迪恩手里接过弓，搭上箭，拉开了弓，他甚至没有瞄准，但箭笔直地插在了远方靶子的红心上。

 

“我现在对你充满了崇拜之情。”迪恩说。

 

约翰笑了，“一旦你能在马背上瞄准，在地面就会变得容易许多。话说回来，我见到了你的马，那是一只很好的马。”

 

“我过一会儿得去看望他，”迪恩说，他接过弓又试了一次，这一次他离中心又近了一点，“他的名字是‘远征’。”

 

“诺瓦克繁殖这些战马，”约翰说，“优生繁殖，老诺瓦克说。”

 

“他们为什么是战马？”迪恩问着，又开了一弓，他变得越来越熟练了。

 

“很久以前，人们将马匹用作许多用途，就像我们现在这样。但是，在中间一段时间，在‘大劫难’之前，马匹被机器取代了。”约翰站在一个木桩上，为迪恩拿着箭盒，“一些特定的马种被繁育来搬运重物，还有些是用来承担穿着重甲的武士的重量。令人感激的是，马爱好者得以在灾难夺取无数生命时保存大部分的马种。所以到了今天，我们再一次使用马匹当做交通和农业工具。”

 

“哇哦，”迪恩用掉了最后一把箭，接着去把它们全部收集回来，把它们放到箭盒里，“想要跟我一起去看望远征吗？”

 

“当然，儿子。”

 

远征和他的母亲很乐意见到迪恩，勇敢也在他们进来的时候发出了声响。迪恩看见他们被放到了一起，一个幸福的马家庭。他一个一个地拍了拍他们。

 

“我不得不欣赏你Alpha的品味，”约翰从远处看着马匹，他靠近自己的马，抚摸着他的脖子，“这些动物该死地精良。我可怜的老马就要退休了，我在想在把他安乐死之前，先把他放到牧场里。”

 

“我猜能够自由自在地游荡，不用承担你的重量，大概是很好的奖赏。”迪恩开玩笑道。

 

约翰笑了起来，“聪明蛋。”

 

“总比蠢蛋要好。”迪恩反驳。

 

“不能再同意了。”

 

他们在马厩里待了一个小时才彼此道别。迪恩回到房子里，进入卡斯的房间。他看见他的Alpha正坐在桌子边写着什么。桌子已经被清理干净，但迪恩看着它的时候还是红了脸。

 

“你闻起来像清风、雪地、马匹、你父亲和希望，”卡斯笑着对他说，“还有一点点尴尬。”

 

“你在那张桌子上完全地拥有我，”迪恩提醒他，“我依然无法相信。”

 

“我明白，”卡斯说着对上他的眼睛，他的眼神带着善意和一丝性吸引，“虽然我不能以传统的方式进入你，我们的关系不需要是完全禁欲的。”

 

迪恩的老二跳了一下，“卡斯，你对我说的话啊。”他抗议道，“如果你在跟我们父母吃饭之前把我弄得欲火焚身，我是不会原谅你的。”

 

“原谅我，迪恩。只是在遇到你之前，我从来没有说这样的话的冲动。”

 

迪恩情不自禁地为这份赞美笑了起来，他张嘴想要回应对方的坦白，但却被梅格的从楼下传来的喊声打断了，“诺瓦克老爷！请快来！”

 

卡斯猛地跳起来冲出房间，像闪电一样冲下了楼。迪恩跟在他后面，在最后一层楼梯猛地停了下来。从对着前院的窗户外面，他看见一个留着棕色长发的高大男人正在狠揍他的父亲，他的拳头毫不留情。

 

“迪恩，”卡斯谨慎地说，“我还是你？”

 

迪恩抽出他的扇子，“他是我的父亲，”他说着将门甩开，“跟着我，卡斯？”

 

仆人都在外面围观这场争斗，还包括诺瓦克家族的成员们。

 

迪恩只看见了一只马，根据体型推测，它肯定属于这个男人。雪地上放着一个大木盒。

 

“你怎么 _可以_ ？”那男人喊道，迪恩凑近冲突的中心，“你怎么能这么做？”Alpha愤怒和羞耻的气味混合在空气中，让迪恩颤抖起来。

 

迪恩挡在他们两个中间，挡住了高大男人的下一拳，以合着的扇子做助力将他掀到地上，“够了！”他跑向他鲜血淋漓、半昏迷的父亲，“卡斯，让他不要再靠近了！”

 

约翰挣扎地站起来，一只手捂着额头上的伤口，“不要伤害彼此，”他吸了一口气，“迪恩，这是萨姆！”

 

娜奥美在前廊上吸了口气。

 

迪恩抬头看向他弟弟的脸，感觉脚下的土地在移动，“迪恩？”萨姆犹豫地说，“迪恩，真的是你吗？”

 

迪恩踉跄了一下，“萨米？”他一点都认不出自己的弟弟，那个可爱的孩子已经变成了一位坚实、英俊的Alpha，“你变高了。”

 

萨姆的双眼变得悲伤而湿润，“而你变矮了。”他嘀咕，接着他走上前将迪恩抱在怀里，“迪恩，迪恩，我一点的都不知道！我收到了你的信，然后我回家想告诉爸爸我要找到你，他给我留了一封信，让我去阁楼上找一个盒子。”萨姆的声音像是弹珠一样噼里啪啦地落在瓷碗里，“我上去找到里面全是你给我写的信……”他抽泣了一声，将迪恩抱得更紧，“ _那么多信_ ，迪恩，你孤独又害怕，但却试图变得勇敢，而我甚至从来没有读过他们。他妈的 _十四年_ ，迪恩！”

 

“萨米，”迪恩重复道，他震惊得说不出话，他从没有想过自己能再次遇见萨姆，“我的弟弟，萨姆，我……我教你如何走路……”他能听见人们的哭声，一切都变得昏暗起来，他感觉到扇子从自己手中掉了下来。

 

“噢，该死，迪恩？迪恩？”

 

一切都融入黑暗之中。

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩在卡西迪奥的床上醒来，他认出了这里的味道。他呻吟着睁开了眼睛。

 

“你的弟弟在休息，”卡西迪奥说，“我坚持如此。他愤怒而暴力，对你父亲的怒火让他无法保持理性。”

 

迪恩坐了起来，“我不知道应该怎么想，怎么感受，我的意思是，我很高兴萨姆还活着……”

 

“但是你已经不认识他了。”卡斯悄声说。

 

“没错，但还有一些我无法表达的东西，”迪恩承认，“他在哪儿？”

 

“我让他和克劳利待在一起，裁缝坚持他可以控制他，他显然可以，不然萨姆就会冲进这里，或者是在约翰身上喷龙火。”卡斯叹了口气，“至于你父亲，他受到了很大的打击。我很抱歉。”

 

迪恩从床上起来，在床头柜上找到了他的扇子，“既然萨姆大概被我最好的朋友敲晕或者下了咒，或者两者都是，我可以先去看爸爸。”

 

“你得知道我母亲在过去一小时一直在为你哭泣，”卡西迪奥说，“你或许会听到她。”

 

“那么我得先去看你母亲，”迪恩回答，“她过几天就会成为我的母亲，而我已经开始依赖她了。我不能让她哭泣。”

 

他说完，卡斯看起来也快要哭了。他痛苦而感激的气味让迪恩的胃翻腾起来，迪恩亲了亲他的额头，“别这样，我并不特别，只是想要做对的事情而已。”

 

“但你确实是特别的。”在出去的路上，他听到卡斯嘀咕。

 

迪恩走下楼，梅格正在前厅里清理银具，她抬头看向他，谨慎地笑了一下，“你还好吗？”

 

“我不知道，”迪恩回答，“我希望我可以用一袋腰果和一个带刀的暴躁管家解决这一切。”

 

梅格的笑容扩大了，“我也是。”她说。

 

迪恩进入东侧，娜奥美的啜泣和扎克莱尔低沉的声音非常明显。

 

“卡西迪奥说过，他说过！他告诉过我迪恩在为一个不知生死的兄弟哀悼！我应该让我们自己的人为他寻找他的！”

 

“娜奥美，甜心，我们不是全知的，我们永远也不会是。”扎克莱尔对她说。

 

_什么都知道_ ，迪恩记了起来。

 

“我们甜美的、甜美的迪恩，大半辈子都在思念他的兄弟！他们现在都长大成人，童年完全被夺走了！”

 

“他们无法取回自己的童年，但并不意味着一切都结束了。”扎克莱尔说。迪恩无法继续再偷听下去，他靠近他们的门口敲了敲。

 

“谁？”扎克莱尔问道，他的声音听起来十分疲惫。

 

“迪恩。”迪恩回答。

 

门被猛地打开，迪恩听到转轴都抱怨起来。娜奥美将迪恩拉到怀里开始哭泣，“我对你的损失感到十分抱歉，迪恩！”

 

迪恩用双手环住她，眼泪开始聚集在眼眶里，“这对我来说意味着许多，”他安慰她，“我会没事的，我发誓。萨姆还活着，我可以学着了解他。这是另一个圣诞奇迹，不是吗？”他说着，越过娜奥美的肩膀看向扎克莱尔同情的眼神，“我的血亲大概还会带来许多麻烦，成为人生选择的反面教材，但现在我拥有了你们。”

 

迪恩轻轻拍了拍娜奥美的背，“你和扎克莱尔觉得自己是糟糕的人，但你们不是，如果你们不是这么善良的话，我也不会爱你们。”

 

娜奥美抱着他哭得更厉害了。

 

扎克莱尔不得不把她拉开，他把她带到床边，让她坐下，一只手搭着她的肩膀，“迪恩，或许那裁缝能给点什么东西，让娜奥美和我冷静下来。我必须坦白，我现在感觉也有些不在状态。”

 

迪恩鞠了一躬，飞快的穿过走廊回到楼上，他将头探进卡西迪奥的房间，“我把事情变得更糟糕了，”他后悔地说，“他们现在向从克劳利那里吃药。”

 

“我会去看看我能做些什么，”卡斯说着站了起来。

 

迪恩来到克劳利门口敲了敲门。

 

“进来，迪恩。”克劳利喊道。

 

“你怎么知道是我？”他靠在门框上，看着他熟睡的弟弟庞大的身躯，萨姆是这么的高大，他的脚不得不挂在床边。他身上的衣服整洁，但质量不高，他的靴子显得很结实，但也十分老旧。

 

“这房子里没有人像你一样走路这么轻巧，而且还光脚，”克劳利回答，“你那麋鹿一样的弟弟还会再睡十个小时。他的血压太高，差点让我担心起来。不过不用慌张，他没事。他只是需要休息。”

 

“好吧，你有什么能让娜奥美和扎克莱尔冷静下来吗？”迪恩问道，来到萨姆身旁盯着他看。

 

萨姆看上去跟以前毫不相同，但他 _确实是_ 萨姆。这让他感到困惑而沮丧。迪恩感觉自己的思绪混乱而 _矛盾_ ，他感觉自己站在万丈深渊旁边，随时准备掉下去。

 

“是的，让我给你准备两份剂量，娜奥美比扎克莱尔要强壮。”克劳利开始用研钵磨草药，“要给故事的大恶人准备吗？”

 

“或许不是个坏主意，他现在大概又在喝酒了。”迪恩说着，感到一阵压抑的情绪压在他身上。

 

“达令，他只有无比坚定的想要取悦你，才 _不会_ 在这个时候喝酒。他的罪恶直接找到了他门前，如果他 _真的_ 旧习复发的话，请试图不要太放在心上，酒瘾是非常顽固的。”克劳利将磨好的草药放进一个小罐子里，又拿了一个出来，在里面放上更多。迪恩注意到他没有用同一个研钵和杵。

 

“我明白的。”迪恩说。

 

“是的，我知道你明白。你的公平感和智慧简直超出寻常。”克劳利完成了工作，将两个罐子用塞子塞上，“小罐的给扎克莱尔，大罐的给娜奥美，”他指示道，“这样吧，不如我们一起去厨房里，把它们好好地摆上？顺便也准备一壶上好的茉莉花茶？小小的礼节总能让富人们冷静下来。”

 

“当然，好的。”迪恩说，对克劳利接过掌控感到感激，“谢谢你，克劳利。”

 

“不是问题，甜心。”

 

克劳利和迪恩一起来到厨房，克劳利取出了一只大托盘，然后选了一套精致美丽、几乎像纸一样薄的骨瓷茶杯，被子和托盘上镶着金边。他又选了一个带开口的茶壶，往里面倒满热水，在拿茶叶的时候将它放下来冷却，“迪恩，准备一些你做剩下的扁面包，把它们切成小块，然后烤一下。”他说。

 

迪恩照他说的做了，尽量让自己加快动作，并不至于弄得乱七八糟。

 

“在面包块上抹一些生奶油，然后放些薄黄瓜片在上面，只用放一半，另一半放上些熏鱼或腌鱼。”克劳利把热水倒掉，往茶壶里加了些茶叶，再满上热水。

 

迪恩听从命令，为他指示感到感激。在他完成的时候，克劳利已经准备好了一个精致的托盘。他在上面放了一个糖罐，小巧结实的银勺子，还有餐巾。

 

“如果你能把盘子的端走的话，我就可以带上艾伦的备用烧水壶，”克劳利说，“你比我要更强壮一些。”

 

就这样，迪恩端着托盘，克劳利在身后跟着他，提着一个冒着热气的铁水壶。在克劳利敲门之后，卡斯立刻就让他们进入了诺瓦克的房间。

 

迪恩把托盘放在了诺瓦克的书桌上。

 

“我们觉得你们在吃药之前最好填一下肚子，”克劳利解释道，“吃点零食，再喝点茶。”

 

迪恩看着，对娜奥美感到同情。她原来自信的举止消失无踪，她的心地是这么善良，以至于她对迪恩命运的同情竟然让她自己感到了不适。她接受了一小碟自己最喜欢的食物，看着它，一滴眼泪从她脸上落下来。

 

 “母亲，”卡斯安慰着她，跪在床边，他托起她空闲的手轻轻地问了一下，“你吃点东西之后会感觉好多了的，再喝些茶，这样才能咽下克劳利为我们这些有情感障碍的Alpha们准备的难闻草药。”

 

一声哽咽的笑声。

 

卡斯笑着扫开她脸上的头发，“请让我为你倒杯茶？”

 

她点了点头，再次拿起了自己的三文治。

 

克劳利用茶托托着茶杯递给卡西迪奥。卡西迪奥将它放在自己目前身边，站了起来。

 

扎克莱尔也接受食物和茶，舒适地坐在自己妻子身旁。他听着克劳利介绍他的草药，看着他将水壶挂在火炉上，他的情绪看起来充满了沉重的负担。

 

“去看看你父亲吧，迪恩，”克劳利说，“我会留在这里监控他们好好喝下第一剂药，然后回去照看你弟弟。”

 

“或许你应该跟迪恩一起去，卡西迪奥，”扎克莱尔建议道，“克劳利可以照顾我们，而约翰可能会给迪恩造成一些……压力……”

 

卡斯亲了亲他母亲的额头，接着来到自己父亲身边重复了自己的动作。他接着靠近站在门口的迪恩，将他带了出去。

 

“我害怕再次张开我愚蠢的嘴，”迪恩低语，“我并不是故意想让你可怜的母亲变得更糟的。”

 

“大家都知道，”卡斯嘀咕着，将他带到约翰门前，敲了敲门，“准备好来第二轮了吗？”

 

“我猜是的。等到跟萨姆做完’真高兴认识你’，我可能又不能说话了。”迪恩坦白，“即使是现在，说话也十分困难。”迪恩感到自己的心脏、大脑和喉咙都被紧紧揪了起来。

 

卡斯打开了门。

 

约翰坐在一张扶手椅上，盯着火炉，他身边没有酒瓶。看见他抵抗了酒精的诱惑，迪恩几乎像诺瓦克家长那样落下眼泪。

 

“迪恩，”约翰疲惫地说，“诺瓦克老爷。”

 

迪恩绕到旁边去拿了一张矮凳，放在他父亲面前。约翰今天接受萨姆的拳头，并且抵抗了酒精的行为为他赢得了些许尊重，所以他应该给约翰一些Alpha应有的待遇。在约翰从他的椅子上滑下来，坐得比他还低的时候，他几乎咬掉自己的舌头。

 

“我不配接受这样的待遇，迪恩。”约翰说，他黑色的眼睛里充满悲伤，“我从来都不配。”

 

“爸爸……”

 

“诺瓦克，”如果你再看见我从我的儿子那里接受Omega服从的行为，你必须 _纠正_ 我，明白吗？

 

“我明白，约翰·温彻斯特。”卡西迪奥低声说道，“我保证会让你好好表现的。”

 

 约翰闭了一会儿眼睛，“你必须让这个念头牢牢地扎在我这固执愚蠢的脑袋里，请在我失去勇气之前提醒我。”

 

迪恩惊恐而困惑地看着卡西迪奥把他父亲掀到地上，用靴子踩着他的喉咙。约翰看上去下意识地反抗了一下，但他没有抓住任何东西，而卡斯十分强壮。

 

“卡斯，”迪恩嘀咕，他的世界天旋地转，他觉得自己快要吐了出来，他的父亲被他的伴侣训责的矛盾感……他无法承受，他已经承受了这么多。一切都这么糟糕而令人恐惧，“卡斯， _停下来_ 。”

 

卡斯立刻将约翰从地上松开，“你应该为迪恩足够在乎感到庆幸，”他说，“我本不愿意伤害你，但我必须承认我自己也怀着些许怨气。”他低下身帮约翰从地上坐起来。

 

迪恩意识到这动作就像是一只该死的狼为年轻的狼屈尊一样。怒火突然在他的身体里爆发开来，他感觉到自己攒紧了拳头，肩膀耸起，他站起来面对卡斯和约翰，“这些狗屎真的能让你们的宇宙恢复秩序吗？”他责问他的父亲和未婚夫。

 

他们以全然惊讶的神情看着他，而这只让他的怒气更为旺盛，他感觉自己浑身像是 _着了火_ ，他的双手在发抖。他忍受了这么多创伤，用了这么多耐心，而他们依然敢在他面前如此表现？

 

约翰像是被推了一下似的猛地跌在地上，卡西迪奥抓着火炉旁边的铁架支撑着自己。迪恩能闻到自己愤怒的味道，他憎恨这个味道。他一生中也从来没有这么愤怒、这么恶心过。

 

他在乎的人们真是 _愚蠢透顶_ 。

 

“亲爱的主，”他听见克劳利在他身后骂了一声，裁缝的手搭到了他的肩膀上，友善但不容抗拒，“迪恩，跟我来，立刻跟我来。”他坚持到。

 

迪恩踉跄着被拉出房间，穿过走廊，克劳利带着他越过梅格走到外面，走入雪地里，让他站在冷风之中。

 

将他的气味吹散。

 

“克劳利，”迪恩开口，他感到支零破碎，声音几乎微不可闻，“他们并不想伤害我，请不要杀了他们。”他的怒火被抽干，他感到了寒冷，“我将要再次失声了，我必须现在请求你。”

 

迪恩想要睡去，让睡眠将他带离所有这一切，让他感到麻木。

 

“我永远不会伤害你在乎的人，”克劳利柔声说道，“我很抱歉你身边都是白痴。但即使是白痴也多少明白轻重，这一切都是因为他们在乎你。”他用一只手臂环住迪恩的腰。

 

“这一点都不公平。”

 

克劳利把迪恩拉回屋子里，把他带上楼，“即使你没有勇气面对他，你今晚也必须跟他在一起，”他说着将迪恩带进他与卡西迪奥分享的房间，“但是，在你可以谈论发生了什么事情之前，你不需要睡在他的床上。”他寻出一张毯子，把它折起来，让它变成一张厚厚的垫子。

 

克劳利在远离火星的地方为他铺出一张得体的床，他生起了火。

 

“今晚你会过得糟糕透顶，”克劳利说，“我们都明白，你有充分的理由感到生气，你比我要更善于咽下自己的愤怒和悔恨，但你依然是个Omega，你想要卡西迪奥的原谅。”他叹了口气，把卡西迪奥的枕头放在他临时的床铺上，“有的时候我憎恶我们的本性。”

 

“我也是。”迪恩嘀咕，口中勉强发出生意。

 

“好吧，请一定记住他们并不愿意伤害你。”克劳利建议道，他帮迪恩脱下身上的衣服，只剩下他的丝绸裤子，然后把他裹在毯子里面，“实际上，他们一点都不愿伤害你。”

 

迪恩点点头，他把毯子推到腰上，这样自己就不会感觉太热。不过，他的内心依然感到寒冷。

 

“晚安，达令，”克劳利低语，然后蹲下来吻了吻迪恩的太阳穴，“到了早晨，一切都会变得清晰许多。”他把扇子递给迪恩，然后静悄悄地离开了。

 

迪恩在一阵令人恶心的绝望之中迷糊地睡着了，如果他是个软弱的人，他或许会爬回外面，让冬日的寒冷将他带走。他的出生是所有这些问题的根源，他的存在本身。

 

他一生都在为寻求某些人生意义，即使是在最困难的时候，也试图找到光明的一面，将自己的恐惧转化为坚强，用自己忍受的虐待告诉自己是非黑白。他感到如此疲倦，仿佛被完全打败。

 

他听到门打开的声音，感到一阵恐惧。卡斯不会伤害他，但迪恩不想谈论刚才发生的事情，他做不到。他不断地看见他爸爸被踩在卡斯的靴子下面。那场景看起来与他对科尼利厄斯·厄尔加得做的事情太过相似。

 

“我……如果你不允许的话，我是不会进来的。”卡西迪奥说。他的声音听上去也悲惨无比，像是他快要崩溃了。

 

迪恩越过肩膀挥了挥扇子。

 

“但是，你很害怕，并且无比痛苦。”卡斯抗议道，“我会让你感觉更糟。”

 

迪恩重复了他的邀请。

 

卡西迪奥关上门上了锁。迪恩听见钥匙落在桌上的声音，接着听见卡斯开始脱下靴子。

 

那双昂贵的、磨损的靴子，卡斯甚至没有费心去保养它，因为他必须穿着它出去干活，巡视牧场，照看他的蜜蜂。

 

把约翰·温彻斯特按在铺着昂贵地毯的地板上。

 

鲁托和斯芬克斯显然一直在门外等着，因为他们现在凑近了他。猫咪蜷在他的身后，鲁托在他脚边。

 

“你体内的光芒变得黯淡而虚弱，我为此憎恨我自己。”卡斯哽咽着说。

 

Alpha的傲慢。

 

_这不全是因为你_ ，迪恩用扇子说道， _我累了。_

 

迪恩闭上眼睛，停止思考，把自己带向远方。

 

 

 

 

迪恩一醒来，就只想再次睡去。他没有勇气面对任何人。

 

 

所有人的幸福都压在他的肩膀上，把他压得喘不过气，他无法呼吸。房间看起来很大，太大了，他的皮囊无法承载他，他抓挠着自己，试图呼吸。他把自己拖到一个老旧废弃的夜壶前面，往里面呕吐起来。

 

他听见交谈的声响，但无法理解那些字眼。即使是在呕吐的时候，他也不断抓挠着自己，想要撕开自己的皮肤从里面逃出来，离开这个可恶的、羞耻的身体，但它却坚持将他束缚在原地。

 

手指触碰着他的额头，他听见远方传来优美的歌声，充满活力。以及纯粹、纯洁的爱意。

 

迪恩坠入甜美的黑暗之中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

空气中弥漫着青翠与生机，温暖的阳光照射下来。迪恩听见了鸟鸣，一只知更鸟，他一直很喜爱它们。它们没有自己的歌，但可以在所有的歌曲中找到快乐。

 

迪恩睁开眼睛，看见美丽的蓝天，上面飘着软绵绵的白云，其中有一块云看上去像一座城堡。他用自己的眼睛画了一会儿它的外形，看着它慢慢消散。他坐起来观察自己周围的环境，发现自己在一座小小的山丘上。

 

卡斯坐在他身边，迪恩完全闻不到他的味道，他对此感到古怪地感激，“我在做梦。”迪恩说。

 

“是的。”卡斯同意道。

 

迪恩觉得他知道自己在哪里。他在很久以前造出了这个地方。是的，这是他需要提醒自己悲伤有其反面时会去的地方。在卡斯为他读那首诗之前，他就已经明白带来痛苦的东西也必然带来欢愉，它们二者密不可分。

 

“你非常明智，不是吗，梦里的卡斯？”他问。

 

“跟谁比起来？”卡斯问。

 

迪恩拉起自己的双腿，用手臂环住它们，“我可以待在这里享受自己的谎言，我感觉很不错。”

 

“我不会试图影响你的。”卡斯保证。

 

 “我闻不到你，我可以闻到其他东西，但闻不到你。”

 

“你想要闻到吗？”

 

“不，还不是时候。”

 

迪恩又看了一会儿云彩，“那边那个，”他说着指了起来，“那个看起来像只狐狸，你见过狐狸吗？”

 

“见过，它们是非常美丽的生物。”卡斯回答。

 

迪恩觉得梦里的卡斯应该学会如何微笑，“你母亲跟我讲了那个老渔夫喂猫的故事，”他说。“那个给你讲笑话的渔夫。”

 

梦里的卡斯笑了起来，虽然他的笑容非常微妙。

 

“你是个美丽的孩子，”迪恩轻轻地用肩膀顶了一下他，“最漂亮的小女孩儿。”

 

“迪恩。”梦里的卡斯虚弱地抗议，脸红了起来。

 

“你长大了也很好看，”迪恩说，感到一阵不得不坦诚相待的冲动，“我希望你不把自己当成怪物，梦里的卡斯。你不愿改变自己的想法，让我感到十分难过。”

 

“我很抱歉，迪恩。”梦里的卡斯说着低下了头。

 

“请不要感到抱歉，就是别再这么做了。”迪恩说，“你是个好人，我相信你。”

 

梦里的开始把脸埋到手心之中，接着，他就消失不见了。

 

迪恩猜这是因为在梦中人们是不可靠的，他们会变成其他人，或者是改变自己的年龄，或是改变任何东西。还好真实的卡斯是可靠的。他继续开始看起了云彩。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

 

 “这么多年过去了，我能不能至少看看他？”

 

萨姆。

 

迪恩能听见他，但他无法睁眼，无法动弹，甚至无法完全清醒。他像是一个只带着耳朵的死物。

 

“他在睡觉，睡得非常沉。”卡斯对他说，他的声音听上去依然像是心碎了，“不过你可以看看他。请试着不要吵醒他。”

 

轻柔的脚步声，像是走入葬礼一般轻柔。

 

“噢，他看起来跟妈妈一模一样，”萨姆嘀咕，“他甚至……他甚至闻起来也有一点像她，十分干净。”一阵停顿，“发生什么事了？”

 

“他承受得太多了，”卡斯回答，“他承担着一般人无法承受的重量。他以为你已经死去了，他试图修复自己与你父亲的关系，而我从来没有见过我母亲这样哭泣，她跟他一起承担着他的痛苦。”

 

 “十四年以来，他都以为自己永远不会拥有一个家庭，而现在他被丢到了我的家族里……接着，我支配约翰的举动让他感到更加难过。你父亲要求我纠正他的错误，而我顺从了他的要求。我们两个都没有考虑这对他来说意味着什么，只是遵从着Alpha之间的行为准则。”

 

“噢，”萨姆悲伤地说，“我可怜的哥哥。他总是这么坚强，总是在照顾我，而现在我却无法回报他。”

 

“不，你可以，你想待多久就待多久，萨姆。在房子的这一边，只要你不想，你就不会见到你父亲。你说你的旅程已经结束了。”

 

“是的，我从军队退伍了，我受了很严重的伤，我的瘸腿显然让我无法继续服役。”萨姆叹了口气。

 

“我的父母想要认识你、了解你，”卡斯说，“他们深爱着迪恩，所以他们也会爱屋及乌。”

 

“我并不如我哥哥那样闪耀。”萨姆说。

 

卡斯吸了口气，“你这是……什么意思？”

 

“我的意思是，我配不上他，”萨姆说，“我愚笨又粗鲁，而且我还喜欢把惹恼我的人揍得半死。”

 

卡斯疲惫地笑了一声，“所以呢？你会很适合这里的，相信我。我来自一个悠久的渔夫氏族。”

 

“如果是这样的话，我愿意留下，”萨姆说，“我想要跟我哥哥待在一起。”

 

“我会安排为你清理准备楼下的房间，”卡斯说，“与此同时，为什么不去厨房里让人给你准备些吃得呢？你睡了十二个小时，并来回踱步了至少三个小时。”

 

“我会的，如果他醒来并且想要见我的话，请一定要告诉我。”萨姆恳切而悲伤地说。

 

迪恩知道自己不被允许在睡梦中死去，没有人会允许，更别说他自己。但他还没有准备好醒来，即使是为了萨姆也不行。他关闭自己的耳朵，回到那绿草青葱山丘和柔软的白云中去。

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

 

 

 

 “卡西迪奥，我们该怎么办？”迪恩听见娜奥美问道，她的声音听起来跟卡斯一样糟糕，因为未流的泪水而嘶哑。两位Alpha试图控制自己的情绪，让自己的气味冷静下来，免得让他感觉更糟。

 

那是什么样的感觉？迪恩心不在焉地思索着。他一生都在压抑自己的情感，接受训练来投射虚假的情绪和气味，而失败带来的后果更为不堪设想。

 

“我不知道，母亲，”卡斯回答，“迪恩的身体关闭了。我无法让他足够清醒过来，让他进食喝水，他的新陈代谢也除了问题，所以他体内堆积了许多毒素。”

 

“不过，你可以让他活下来？”娜奥美问道。

 

“我可以支撑一会儿，但是，如果迪恩决定放弃，而非面对所有这些痛苦，我们又怎么能违背他的意愿？”卡斯回答，“我们闻到的痛苦并不是隔夜发生的。他承受着年复一年的抛弃、虐待和恐惧，我们不能要求他看在我们的份上好起来，更别说，他痛苦大程度上是因为我们都需要他，我们每个人都是如此。这对他来说是十分沉重的负担。”

 

这就是了。迪恩知道把他从泥潭拉上神坛最终只会把他反咬一口，他无法看清自己拥有的东西。一个死去的母亲和搞砸了的父亲又怎么能比得上卡斯和他美好、慷慨的家族。你看，把一个人从雪堆里拉出来，直接丢到热水缸里去，只会夺取他的性命，这看上去是正确的做法，但实际上是错误的。

 

“我一直在问自己‘为什么’，因为我不敢询问上帝，”娜奥美嘀咕，“为什么要创造如此美丽而正直的人，却又将他夺走，让他不再闪耀？为什么要把他丢到这反复无常的混乱世俗之中？”

 

“这是一场关于价值的教训，母亲，”卡斯轻声对她说，“我有足够的钱财买下迪恩，我们都理所当然地认为我做的是对的，只不过是因为我不打算伤害他。但是，迪恩的价值比我支付的金币要大得多。这就是路西法的圈套、邪恶之子的陷阱：将人类的命运完全置于掌权者和贪婪者手中，看看他们需要多久来毁灭彼此。”

 

“我们不过是棋盘上的棋子，”娜奥美说，“这是一盘棋局，而我们已经失去了我们的王。这个王一次只能动一次，但可以向任何方向移动。迪恩已经往前移了几次，但他开始撤退了。如果我们不帮助他，他会将自己永远地撤出棋局。”

 

“母亲，除所有事情之外，你是否认为迪恩有着很好的判断力？”卡斯问道。

 

“是的，儿子，我是这么认为的。”她回答。

 

“那么，让我们相信他会为自己做出最好的选择。如果他死去，我们所有人都不会痊愈，但现在这并不关乎我们。我们必须后退，给他决定自己想要什么的尊严。这是我们亏欠他的。”

 

“卡西迪奥，你吓到我了。”娜奥美低声喊道，“没人比你更想要迪恩回来，你怎么能这么冷静？”

 

“我并不冷静，我为他可能会选择离去而恐惧 _作呕_ 。但是，母亲，他从来都没有多少选择的余地，我怎么能把 _最重要的选择_ 将他手中夺走，不过是因为 _我_ 不想他死去呢？”卡西迪奥的声音穿透了迪恩的梦境，“他赢得了我 _所有的_ 支持，我不会允许任何人、即使是你，来试图劝服他回到现实的焦虑之中。他自己的身体背叛了他，母亲，你明白一生不得不 _完全_ 靠别人的仁慈过活是什么感受吗？”

 

娜奥美哭着离开了。

 

迪恩躺在那里，他柔软的白云不过是个谎言，青葱的山丘和甜美的阳光不过是个谎言，而卡西迪奥没有说谎。

 

卡斯 _明白。_

 

好吧。

 

好吧，他可以做到，他可以面对着一切，面对这些甜美、糟糕、自私而充满关怀的人们，只要有一个人可以理解他。是卡斯让一切变得不同起来。

 

没错，这并不完美。人们依然对他有所隐瞒，他感觉得到，听得到。但是，现在他不得不对卡斯怀有足够的信心，就像卡斯相信他那样。无论别人对他隐瞒了什么，大概都是为了他自身的安全。再一次地，这些家伙无比傲慢，大多数事情都会因此败露无疑。

 

但是迪恩觉得最糟糕的事情是伪善，而非做个骗子，或者保有秘密。

 

迪恩会让卡斯拥有他，他会跟卡斯结婚，他不会马上就要孩子，因为或许他想要他们的理由并不正当。他必须审视自己，仔细思考。最后，他会自己选择向卡斯屈服，但仅此而已。他再也不会向不懂得完全欣赏他的人屈服，即使他依然爱他们。

 

噢，这场斗争将无比艰难，比他之前经历过的都要困难。很多人都会因为他不是个正统的小屈从者憎恨他。不过在Tor-Valen里着或许不会发生。甚至娜奥美和扎克莱尔都希望他直视他们的眼睛，而非别开视线。

 

他可以过一会儿再思考这个。现在他无比嫌恶地意识到自己需要洗澡，吃一大堆东西，还需要撒尿。

 

噢，还要剪个头发。

 

恶心，他身上脏透了，卡斯是用脏抹布在给他清洗还是什么的吗？

 

“卡斯。”他哽咽着说。

 

卡西迪奥在他模糊的视线里出现了，“迪恩？噢，迪恩！迪恩，我可以碰你吗？”

 

“我不……不觉得你想要……我太脏了，”迪恩呻吟道，“我的皮肤……求你，求你给我准备洗澡，卡斯。”

 

“马上。”卡斯承诺，他靠近铃铛拉了一下。迪恩听到远方传来了微弱的铃声，虽然他通常是听不到的。别墅里大概安静得像座坟墓。

 

好吧，至少所有人都觉得如此。

 

“先生？”

 

梅格的声音。

 

“请立刻准备这里的浴缸，”卡斯命令道，“迪恩醒来了，你可以通知大家，但请强调一下，直到他要求陪伴之前，我不会让他受别人的打扰。”

 

“好的，先生。我十分高兴。如果可以的话，我会让艾伦给他准备一锅美味的牛肉汤。”

 

“好的，很好，牛肉汤，”卡斯听起来有些慌张，“蔬菜？牛肉？给挨饿的人吃什么比较好？”

 

“先生，请让我们来处理，”梅格柔声建议道，“迪恩对你的需求才是最重要的，其他都是细枝末节。”

 

梅格老伙计，她完全明白要如何安抚卡斯。

 

迪恩试图坐起来，一猫一狗从他身上掉了下来。鲁托支撑着他的胳膊，即使在卡斯弯腰帮忙的时候，依然撑着他的重量。但是卡斯没有触碰他，因为迪恩没有说他可以。迪恩接过他的手，卡斯因为宽慰颤抖地吐了口气，迪恩对此感到一丝羞愧，“帮我坐好，卡斯。”他说。

 

 “这样吗？”

 

“暂时这样吧，”迪恩靠着鲁托，抚摸着他，“为什么我的宠物这么瘦弱？”

 

“鲁托和斯芬克斯都拒绝进食，”卡斯说，“他们很清楚地向我表示，如果我埋葬了一个，我就必须埋葬三个。他们不愿离开你，他们在我的床中央排泄，好表示对我的轻蔑。”

 

迪恩依然对着卡斯的眼睛，抚摸着一猫一狗，“伙计们，”他说，“这不是卡斯的错，他已经尽力了。”

 

“但我的尽力依然乏善可陈，而他们清楚这一点。”卡斯抗议道。

 

迪恩听见沉重的靴子声落在楼梯上，“请在他们进来之前用床单或者其他什么的盖住我。”迪恩说。坐起身来已经用尽了他全身的力气。

 

卡斯抓起一张织毯，赶在迪恩身上。

 

迪恩抓起它的顶部，蒙住了自己的脑袋，听到卡斯惊讶地吸了口气，“我不想让别人看见我，”迪恩解释道，“你跟梅格说的是对的。知道我恢复过来之前，我不想要别人的陪伴。”

 

“好——好的，迪恩。”卡西迪奥痛苦地回答。

 

迪恩尽可能耐心地在沉默中坐着，等待威尔克斯和法拉第稳健地填满浴缸。没有人开口说话，但迪恩能闻到他们的味道。在门最后一次关闭的时候，卡斯感谢了他们。迪恩知道，在有人把牛肉汤拿上来之前，他们都不会被打扰。

 

他刚刚想完，敲门声就响了起来。

 

卡斯打开了门，“谢谢你，梅格。”他说。

 

“艾伦放上了热石，这样迪恩就可以慢慢吃，”她说，“把它放在火炉上保持热量。”

 

 “好的。”

 

门关上了，卡斯上了锁。他拿着托盘越过迪恩，迪恩听见它碰到热石的声音。

 

迪恩把织毯从身上拽下来，“我需要你帮我把裤子脱下来，”他说，“还有，帮我不掉到浴缸里。”

 

卡斯帮助了他，他的触碰十分轻柔。不一会儿他就把迪恩放到了热水之中。

 

噢，他浑身酸疼虚弱，他无法抬起手来抹肥皂。他扬起头望着天花板，或许他在这里坐一会儿，就能恢复力量，“我的牙齿恶心极了，”他说，他的话语听上去干巴巴的，“请你，卡斯，帮我准备些刷牙粉和牙刷，我都能尝到 _死亡_ 。”

 

卡西迪奥很快准备好了物品，拿着一个杯子和一个洗漱碗跪在了浴缸旁边。他给迪恩喝了一口水，把碗放到水里让它漂浮，接着把牙刷伸到刷牙粉的瓶子里，“我可以吗？”

 

“是的，我抬不起手臂。”迪恩说。

 

让别人帮他刷牙感觉非常古怪。但卡斯对迪恩的观察十分仔细，他知道他什么时候需要漱口。他吐出了许多血水，新鲜的血液混着陈旧的。

 

“可以了吗？”卡斯问道。

 

“是的，可以了。”迪恩简短地回答。虽然他睡了很久，但他感觉自己一点都没有休息。

 

卡斯把东西拿走，又回到他身边，“你想让我帮你洗澡吗？”

 

“请你。”迪恩说着闭上了眼睛。

 

这是一次非常奇怪的沐浴。卡斯没有跟他一起进来，而且，虽然他的动作非常仔细，清理了迪恩身上的每一个部位，迪恩却没有感到一丝性奋，一次都没有，他没有感受到任何东西。除了一件事，他确实很享受卡西迪奥的手，他的双手带着这么多爱怜和关切，让他无法不感到感激。

 

_“他承受着年复一年的抛弃、虐待和恐惧，我们不能要求他看在我们的份上好起来。”_

 

_“我们必须后退，给他决定自己想要什么的尊严。这是我们亏欠他的。”_

 

_“他赢得了我所有的支持，我不会允许任何人、即使是你，来试图劝服他回到现实的焦虑之中。”_

 

该死。

 

卡斯确实爱他。

 

这不是燃烧的爱、占有的爱，一点都不是。卡斯爱他，是因为他觉得他是宝贵的，而且这并不是因为他又什么天赋，又或者是生育的能力，又或者是帮他管理庄园。他对他的爱超越了这一切。

 

_“我不配住在你的房子里。”约翰说。_

_“然而，你的苦痛困扰着迪恩，而我不愿再增添折磨着他的毒液，自你将他塞进麻袋里那一刻他就承受得够多了。”卡西迪奥说，“无可置疑的是，迪恩是正直的，我不愿让他失衡。”_

 

_“在我的一生中，我从未见过像你一样可爱的人，”卡西迪奥呢喃，“你的一切都这么英俊而美丽……而内心深处，你就像是燃烧的太阳，纯洁而明亮。没有人能在见过你之后否认上帝的存在，他在创造你的时候倾注了额外的心血。”_

 

卡斯自己也在跟自己的性征作斗争。他从来都不愿成为一个典型的、易怒的Alpha，自己拥有一个Omega，而他不得不变成这个样子，这不是他的错。他只是想要取悦自己的家族，保住自己的房子，并且做出迪恩需要的举动。

 

“你想要冲澡吗？”卡斯问道，他的双手搭在浴缸旁边。他等待迪恩开口，额头靠在把手上。

 

迪恩看着他那头乱七八糟的头发，他修长优雅的双手。

 

如果卡斯能帮助他成为他需要成为的Omega，那么迪恩就能帮助他成为他需要成为的Alpha，并让他免于成为天性冲动的工具。事情就是这么简单。

 

“不，”迪恩说，“实际上，如果不麻烦的话，我想换一下水，它难闻得要死。”

 

卡斯站了起来，“让我帮你出来，这里不会有人在意帮你换水的，迪恩，我保证。”

 

卡斯把他从浴缸里抬出来，把他放在一张柔软的椅子上，在他身上盖了一张浴巾，接着用屏风把迪恩遮了起来。

 

迪恩在放水、清洗浴缸、重新倒入热水的过程中迷迷糊糊地休息着。在重新回到热水中的时候，他一点忙都不能帮上卡斯。

 

在美好的热量中躺着，迪恩享受自己的重量被水抬起来的感觉。卡斯托着他的脑袋，让水不会浸入他的耳朵。迪恩让他做他想做的事情。卡斯的触碰让他感到安稳。

 

他在沐浴结束之前睡着了。

 

**第二十四章 完**


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章

 

** 章节梗概： **

迪恩真的不知道自己有多么特殊。

 

** 章节笔记： **

这部分就是你们开始用烂番茄砸我的时候。

 

 

迪恩感觉到卡斯将他搭在自己的身体上，他的双腿被摊开，毯子，他在床上。

 

“迪恩，你能喝下牛肉汤吗？”卡斯问。

 

“我会尿在床上，”迪恩对他说，“我必须去厕所，现在。”

 

卡斯把他抬起来，把他带到了衣柜改造的厕所里，“你能站起来吗？”

 

“你得支撑我。”迪恩摆弄着他的丝绸裤子。

 

噢，上帝，感觉好多了，它一直不停，他差点因为宽慰的感觉哭起来。他抖了抖，擦干净手，把自己收拾得体。卡斯帮他转身，让他在水盆里洗手。迪恩在那里的镜子里看到了自己。

 

卡斯什么时候在这里放了一面镜子？

 

迪恩的第一反应是这个人的脸看上去像狗屎，接着他想起来那是自己的脸。他看起来苍白而虚弱，颧骨突起，眼睛下面带着阴霾，嘴唇毫无血色。

 

“现在可一点都不漂亮了。”迪恩干巴巴地评论。他让卡斯擦干他的手，再次被带回卧室里。

 

在一段漫长的时间里，迪恩忍受着坐直，让杯子靠近他的嘴唇，他吞下牛肉汤，思绪飘远，接着又被带回了那杯子上，它开始惹毛他了。他早就不再尝试让自己睁开眼睛，他想要睡觉，真正的睡眠，而非他之前陷入的那种古怪的昏迷——听着他身边发生的狗屎，“你想让我喝下它，你就得用正确的方式，”他对卡斯说，“或者，你每让我喝一口就吻我一下，你的选择。”

 

他没有感觉到杯子，身边除了卡西迪奥沉重的呼吸声之外什么声音都没有。

 

接着，卡斯在迪恩的嘴唇上落下了一个吻，轻柔、宽恕而甜蜜。这与喂食的感觉不太一样，非常不同。

 

这感觉更加纯粹。

 

迪恩毫无怨言地咽下了下一口。五口汤和五个吻，迪恩 _感觉_ 到卡西迪奥近乎崇拜般的感激和关切，“问题是，”他在卡斯把杯子放下后开口，“我以为你给我的是Alpha的欣赏，但卡西迪奥却认为自己是某种怪物，而他对一个人类想要了解他感到感激。”

 

“是的。”卡斯悄声同意。

 

“虽然卡西迪奥身边围绕着普通的人类，他们该死地差不多在崇拜他。”迪恩继续说道，“艾伦因为卡西迪奥愿意吃她做的东西而感到快乐，鲍比愿意跟卡西迪奥一起在马厩里打发时间，不过是因为他喜欢他。”

 

没有回答。迪恩几乎可以 _尝到_ 卡斯正在思考迪恩诚实、但有些不敬的话。

 

“但接着，”迪恩继续开口，“卡西迪奥得到了迪恩，而迪恩并不想要让事情保持简单，迪恩开始要求卡西迪奥 _从未_ 给予过的东西。卡西迪奥一开始感到震惊，并不适应新的情况，但接着他开始顺服。”

 

“是的。”卡斯同意道，他现在听起来非常紧张，迪恩依然没有睁开他的眼睛，一次都没有。

 

“卡西迪奥发现自己实际上是个Alpha，他无法隐藏自己的本性，因为迪恩不断要求更多的亲密，而这份亲密感觉起来很好，比杀戮好多了？”

 

“非常不同。”卡斯坦白，他的声音几乎微不可闻。

 

“我猜也是如此。”迪恩停了下来，感到疲倦，“可怜又愚蠢的卡西迪奥能把可怜又愚蠢的迪恩躺下，这样他们就能让他们可怜、愚蠢又无比切合的身体一起休息吗？”

 

一个停顿。

 

“可怜又愚蠢的卡西迪奥很乐意让可怜又愚蠢的迪恩躺下。”他回复道，听起来有些想笑。

 

“可怜又愚蠢的迪恩感谢可怜又愚蠢的卡西迪奥，并且要求完全的黑暗、裸露的皮肤、还有被抱着。”

 

“可怜又愚蠢——”卡斯停了下来，“我不会再继续了。”他脱下迪恩的衣服，让他舒服地躺下，把房间里的灯熄灭，接着开始脱下自己的衣服。

 

迪恩决定抬起他的眼皮，即使他的身体感到疲惫而毫无兴致，卡西迪奥就着火炉的光芒脱下衣服依然是一副非常诱人的场景。他的奖赏是一串优雅而强壮的动作，还有一副值得为之哭泣的胯骨，接着是那沉重柔软的老二，而且，该死，他的腿也十分漂亮。

 

卡斯上了床，把床帘放了下来。迪恩听到了一阵摩挲的声音，然后是金属碰撞。“你想要这个吗？”他摸起迪恩的手，让他的掌心朝上，接着把诺瓦克的家族项链放到了他手里。串珠感觉起来冰凉、光滑而令人宽慰。

 

“谢谢你。”迪恩把它挂在了原来的地方，“在我昏过去之前还有一件事，今天是什么日子了？”

 

“周四。”卡斯的声音有些古怪，“你昏迷了将近一周。”

 

“我们的结合仪式在周六，而下一天就是圣诞节。”迪恩想了起来。

 

“你还想跟我结合——”

 

“是的。闭上嘴抱着我。”

 

“当然，迪恩。”卡斯把他搂在怀里。

 

迪恩坠入无梦的睡眠之中，有那么一阵，他感到了满足。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在第二天，迪恩不得不让萨姆来见他，这么做是合理的。他并没有太多精力，但可以在床上躺着，他们可以说说话。他在等待的时候，腿上放着一盘非常清淡的早餐。酸奶、两片纸一样薄的烤牛肉，三片苹果，还有喝不完的茶。这是一份很小的早餐，但对迪恩来说它看上去还是太多了。

 

卡斯正在拜访克劳利，不过迪恩觉得他们应该有许多需要谈论的事情，私底下，远离他的视听。即使面对彼此，他的爱人和最好的朋友也非常狡猾，从来都不坦白自己到底知道什么，徒留别人猜测他们的意图。说实话，迪恩觉得这很糟心。

 

门开了，萨姆踏进门框。他的眼神悲伤又欣喜，他为迪恩依然活着感到高兴，但却为他的性征感到难过。

 

“拉把椅子过来，萨米，”迪恩邀请道，“说真的，我或许需要你帮我吃东西。”

 

萨姆从火炉边拉了一把椅子，把它放在床边，“你看起来糟糕透了。”

 

“是的，我觉得主持结合仪式的见证人大概会以为我是霍病患者还是什么的，我们可能得把他绑起来，好让典礼正常举行。”这个笑话不怎么好，但是迪恩为自己的尝试感到好了许多。他抬起沉重的手臂，让手指握起勺子，“抱歉我吓到你了，我不能说谎，我去了一个更好的地方，我想要留在那里，虽然那不过是我大脑构建的幻觉。”

 

萨姆为他倒了茶，迪恩注意到他弟弟巨大的手掌非常优雅，跟他妈妈的形状很像。

 

“我很高兴你决定再给这个世界一个机会，”萨姆简单而诚恳地说，他的诚恳让迪恩的心揪了起来，“你并不十分认识我，所以不可能是为了我而回来的，也不会是为了爸爸，所以……？”

 

“卡斯，”迪恩坦白，“你别把这个说出去。他尊重我的选择，即使我想要死去，这就是我为什么回来。”迪恩舀了一勺艾伦美味的浓酸奶，用力吞了下去，“没有人像卡斯这样，这么愿意给予我自由意志的选择。”

 

“我猜也是，”萨姆柔声说道，他在迪恩的红茶里加了一些糖，还有一勺奶油，迪恩并不这样喝茶，但他一点都不在乎，“你们是怎么遇上的？”

 

“你会笑的。”迪恩又勉强吃了一口酸奶。

 

“噢，我总得为什么笑一下。”萨姆说着咧开了嘴。

 

哇哦。妈妈的眼睛，妈妈对 _一切_ 的幽默感。

 

迪恩收拾了一下自己的情绪。

 

“卡斯听说我是个麻烦制造者，他想要一个不会向他家族屈服的Omega，”迪恩回答，“他派他的管家买下了我，我到这里的时候已经准备好了五种逃离计划，但我在看见他的那一瞬间，我就完全屈服了。”

 

萨姆的脸拧了起来，“这有什么好笑的吗？”

 

噢，哇哦。迪恩好多年没有看见过这表情了，好多好多好多年。萨姆的“我让你知道我听见你说了什么但我觉得你疯了”的表情。

 

迪恩的小萨米还在这里。

 

“好笑的地方在于，我不是他以为的那个样子，这让他十分无所适从，”迪恩说着疲惫地笑了起来，“他拿我一点都没办法，现在也一样。”

 

萨姆笑了起来，“你在这里快乐吗，迪恩？”

 

“自我离开家之后，从来没有这么快乐过。”迪恩回答。

 

萨姆的眼神里多了些尖锐而危险的冷硬，“自你被绑架丢弃之后，”他纠正道，“不要用其他词来代替它。”

 

“我原谅他了，萨姆。”迪恩说，“我不必像你那样看着他分崩离析。他因为展现了所有的弱点而失去了你的尊重，但请不要把爸爸从我身边夺走，我不想再次失去他。”迪恩试了一小口冷牛肉，它尝起来肉味太大，他便把它放下了，“你可以吃掉我的烤牛肉。”他说。

 

萨姆接过牛肉，猛地塞到了肚子里，“你想用什么代替它？”他问道，尊重了迪恩想要将话题从爸爸身上引开的暗示。

 

“问问艾伦她能不能为我做些燕麦配薰衣草蜂蜜当午餐，”迪恩对他说，“如果没有燕麦的话，我也可以吃碎小麦。”

 

“好的，”萨姆轻松地说，“我无法相信我居然坐在这里跟你交谈，我无法相信我居然听信了爸爸的谎言，说你变成了一个怪物。你就是我的哥哥，只是有些……小只。”他短暂地笑了一下，眼神痛苦，想起了自己的伤痛和数理。他是这么绝望地想要了解迪恩。

 

迪恩感到疲惫不堪，心焦力竭，但他依然笑了，“把苹果片蘸到香草酸奶里喂给我吃，你这个糟心的小英雄。”

 

萨姆顺从了迪恩的要求，笑容变大了，“你还记得。”

 

“我从来不忘记任何事，萨姆，字面意义上的。”迪恩咬了一口，开始艰难地咀嚼。苹果很好吃，但吃下去却如此费力。

 

“你有图像记忆？”萨姆问。

 

迪恩吞咽了一口，“那是什么？”他问道，想要给萨姆一个炫耀他智慧的机会。他已经知道这是什么意思了，卡斯告诉过他。

 

“从来不会忘记任何事情，你的回忆包括所有的图像、声音和气味。”萨姆又拿了一个苹果片蘸到酸奶里，举到迪恩面前。

 

“是的。”迪恩说。他近乎完美的记忆让他也能够制造出无比真实而诱人的梦境，“听起来没错。”他吃下那块苹果，再次艰难地咀嚼起来，让苹果软到可以被咽下。

 

 “该死，迪恩，这真的非常稀有。”萨姆说。

 

“卡斯也有。”迪恩说，“或许我们会生出有图像记忆的宝宝。”

 

萨姆笑了起来，“你很渴望孩子吗？”

 

“我想至少要五个，”迪恩说，“不过三个也 _可以接受_ 。”

 

萨姆安静了下来，又给他喂了一片苹果。接着，他看向迪恩的眼睛，他的眼神是那么悲伤，但同时又那么欣喜。“你 _是_ 迪恩，我的哥哥，你能一下把石头扔出去，击中远处的陶罐，但你胳膊下面总是夹着洋娃娃。”

 

迪恩笑了起来，“那些娃娃，妈妈很喜欢为我做娃娃。她会让我设计它们的脸和衣服，我有三个。”

 

“它们被放在阁楼里，”萨姆说，“我留着它们，把它们放在樟脑和柴灰里，防止它们蛀虫。如果你想要的话，我可以帮你拿过来，给你的孩子们。”

 

迪恩的喉咙哽咽起来。噢，该死，他不敢 _想象_ 萨姆在保存那些玩偶时候的心情。这让迪恩感到难受，但他小心地控制着自己的气味，“谢谢你。我觉得可以，等天气转暖，你可以回去的时候。”

 

萨姆点了点头，“所以……跟我说说凯文。他跟我待了一会儿，给我讲了一些关于你的事情。”

 

迪恩集结力气朝萨姆歪了歪头，回应他的是他弟弟脸上透亮的红晕。

 

“我……不是你想的那样，”萨姆抗议道，迪恩觉得他在说实话，“他只是很好奇。他来自夏袍，我在服役的时候曾经去过那里。”

 

“对了，你当过兵。”迪恩说，“你现在才二十二岁。你干了什么，谎报年龄吗？”

 

萨姆做了个鬼脸，迪恩也记得这个表情，这是个“虽然我很想但是我不会说话因为我就是这么正直”的表情，“没错，没错，我无法忍受继续在家里待下去，我告诉招兵的人我十七岁，求他帮我撒谎，这样我就能去打马霍拉克，他同意了。我的身材让这个谎言变得很可行，我那时十三岁。”

 

“妈的，”迪恩诅咒道，“你这蠢小孩！”

 

“我知道，我知道！”萨姆说着举起了双手，“但是，我总是要比我的同龄人要聪明，而且我成长得也很快，迪恩，我现在还在这里，不是吗？”

 

“如果我还有半点力气，我会打你的屁股的，”迪恩说，“别翻白眼，我真的会的！”

 

“毫不怀疑，”萨姆说着看向迪恩放在床头柜上的扇子，“你只用一推一挡就把我掀到了地上，从来没有人这么做过，我惊讶极了。”

 

“Omega武士。”迪恩说着眨了眨眼。

 

萨姆笑了起来，“真的吗？”他现在看起来明朗多了，他的眼神闪烁。

 

噢，他们妈妈的眼睛……

 

“我发誓。”迪恩指了指剩下的苹果，“把这些吃了吧，我吃不下了。”

 

萨姆在伸手之前给他了一个微带指责的眼神，“我不会说谎，我会告诉艾伦你究竟吃了多少东西。”

 

“你尽管说。她在知道我想在午餐的时候吃什么就不会抱怨了，我保证我会把它全部吃掉。”迪恩喝掉了那杯奶味和甜味都太重的茶，做了个鬼脸，“我有些累了，需要再睡一觉。”

 

萨姆拿起托盘站了起来，他把椅子推开，低头看着迪恩，眼睛里带着希望，“你 _得_ 好起来，我不能让你离开，不是现在。”

 

“我哪儿都不会去。”迪恩保证到，他笑了起来，“我爱你，孩子。”

 

萨姆猛地眨起了眼睛，吞咽了一下，“噢该死，迪恩，我也爱你。我以为我永远都不会听到你说这句话了，”他抬起头抖了一下，“抱歉，我得……嗯，把我男子汉的眼泪带到别人看不到的地方。”

 

迪恩笑着蜷了起来，“在你离开之前，加拉哈德，告诉白马王子我需要他。”

 

“好的，晚点见，迪恩。”萨姆离开的时候轻声关上了门。

 

迪恩感到自己的灵魂在这么多年来第一次如此平静，他开始发呆。卡斯走了进来，在身后锁上门。

 

“谁是白马王子？槃国已经没有皇室了。”

 

迪恩疲惫地笑了起来，“是你，卡斯。”

 

“噢，”卡斯坐到了床上，“你需要我做什么，迪恩？”

 

迪恩看着他英俊而恳切的面孔，此时此刻，无论迪恩要求什么，他或许都可以得到。这应该让他感到诱惑，然而事实是他感到难过。

 

“克劳利收着我的婚礼和服和腰带，”迪恩说，“我已经准备好了一切，但是或许还需要更多的力气……”他耸了耸肩膀，“其他事情都准备好了吗？”

 

“见证人已经到达了，”卡斯说，“我的父亲和母亲正在招待他，典礼在明天早晨，我们只需要到场就好。”

 

“你不会半路逃跑吧？”迪恩打趣道。

 

“不，”卡斯直白地看着他，没意识到他在开玩笑，“即使你和我想要忘记这一切，我们也别无选择。我的意思是，我可以安排帮你逃离，但是我会失去庄园。”

 

“即使是到了这个地步？”迪恩问道，感到了一丝愤怒，“你的父母依然会为此惩罚你？”

 

“他们把自己逼到了角落，”卡斯解释道，他嗅着空气中味道，看上去有些不舒服，“我最终之所以妥协，并不是因为他们 _命令_ 我与一个Omega结婚。他们打了个赌，觉得我不可能希望看到整个家族的灭亡，于是便签了个合同，如果我不完成结合，就会将整个诺瓦克家族的财产散出去。”

 

卡斯别开了眼神，“你可以想象，我并不想成为罪魁祸首，但是，我会这么做，迪恩，如果你想要逃跑，我会帮助你的。”他又吸了吸鼻子，再次闻到了迪恩的愤怒和不满，“闻到你的愤怒让我感到很难受。这比Alpha的愤怒要更为严厉而正直。”

 

“我那天没有伤到你吧？”迪恩问，他必须知道，他记得卡斯和约翰受到了很大影响，但那时候愤怒遮掩了一切，他应该在乎，但那时却完全没有精力，只顾着发泄自己的怒火。他从来没有这么想要放手，把自己内心的愤怒发泄出来的冲动。

 

卡斯的嘴唇弯了起来，“那感觉像是上帝伸手下来把我狠狠地摇了摇，”他坦白，“你父亲失去了三分钟的意识。”

 

迪恩不明白，“我只是个Omega。”

 

“你是正直之人，”卡斯纠正，“从不残忍，只是公正。”

 

他们凝视着彼此。

 

“我在说我们愚蠢的时候并不是在开玩笑。”迪恩说。

 

“我同意的时候，也不是在迁就你。”卡斯回答。

 

迪恩想了一会儿，决定更进一步，把自己的牌摊开，“我知道你有事情瞒着我，”他说，看着卡斯的眼神变得严肃而愧疚，“然后，我也总结出来，如果这不是太他妈 _重要_ 的话，你是不会这么做的。所以，我永远都不会质问你，但是，等到你无法再隐瞒的那一天，你必须向我保证，无论发生了什么，你都不会因为失去了你那重要的大秘密而大惊小怪。”

 

“迪恩，这非常慷慨，”卡斯柔声说，“谢谢你。”他点了点头，“如果我的秘密暴露了，我会尽力不‘大惊小怪’。不过，你也必须保证同样的事情。”

 

“好吧。”迪恩倒在自己的枕头堆上，他闭了一会儿眼睛，“我需要开始休息了，明天的情况可不乐观。”

 

“为什么？”卡斯焦虑地说，“你害怕吗？”

 

“不，不，不是害怕你，卡斯，也不是害怕成为你的财产，或是其他什么的。但是，根据典礼的传统，我必须一直站着。一个Omega在结合的时候坐下或躺下是被视为违法的。在象征意义上，这意味着我不同意这次结合。”

 

卡斯的眼睛因为这个消息瞪大了，“迪恩，你 _能_ 站一个小时吗？”

 

“我必须站着。或许克劳利能给我做些魔法药水，帮我保持力气。你能问问他吗？”

 

卡斯迅速弹了起来，打开房门，消失在走廊里。

 

迪恩则沉入梦乡。

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩下一次醒来的时候，克劳利正躺在他身边读着书，显然是在等他起来。斯芬克斯坐在裁缝的大腿上，神色十分得意，鲁托蜷在迪恩身边。

 

“你好，达令，”克劳利说着合上书，丢到床脚，他抚摸着斯芬克斯，她则开始大声打呼噜，“你的精灵们真了不起。”

 

“什么？”迪恩挠着鲁托的肚皮，享受着那只狗的呻吟着蹬腿。

 

“女巫们喜欢养私人宠物，”克劳利柔声解释，“有智慧的那种，你的十分让人嫉妒。”

 

“我不是女巫。”迪恩抗议。

 

“不意味着你不能有精灵，”克劳利说，“重点是，他们会在明天帮你站着。”他给迪恩看斯芬克斯和鲁托身上的项圈，“我猜你已经注意到他们的友谊十分亲近了？”

 

“是的。”迪恩回答。

 

“他们因为对你的爱和保护欲彼此联合，而非因为什么荒谬的天性。不，他们只是爱你而已，这比我们人类之间的相处方式要纯洁得多。”克劳利给他看自己手上的手链，那布料跟他宠物身上的布料是一样的，“你也可以从我身上汲取力量。你可以熬过去的。”

 

“如果我伤害了你们，汲取得太多怎么办？”迪恩担忧地说。

 

“那是不可能的，我已经设计好，让你在合适的时候切断链接。我知道你宁愿另择佳日，也不愿害死我们。”克劳利

 

迪恩把盘拉到腿上，把被子推到床的空位上。燕麦闻起来很好吃，他尝了一口，享受着口中温暖柔和的味道。一片柔滑、甜蜜、冰凉的桃子是完美的组合。

 

“还想待在船屋吗？”克劳利问。

 

“是的，就算卡斯和我不得不靠干粮和水度日，我也不在乎。我们需要一些隐私。我需要他待在我身边，不受仆人和其他人的打扰。”迪恩吃完了半碗食物，停了下来，开始喝他的洋甘菊花茶，“身边有这么多干扰的时候，真的很难去了解某人。”

 

“是的，没错。”斯芬克斯站起来拱向克劳利的抚摸，他笑了起来，“很抱歉你不能享受一个肉欲的蜜月，不过我有个好主意。”

 

“什么？”迪恩放下洋甘菊花茶，再次开始吃他的燕麦。他想在它变凉之前吃完。

 

“让他为你读书，”克劳利建议道，“他有着很好听的声音，也有许多可供挑选的藏书，从历史到情诗无所不有。如果你信任我的选择的话，我可以为你准备好。”

 

“为什么不呢？”迪恩想起卡斯为他读《先知》的时候，他感到那么满足和亲密。

 

“这么容易？”克劳利问。

 

“他为我读过一次，”迪恩承认，“我很喜欢。”

 

“哈，我就知道。”克劳利指向迪恩剩下的桃子，“吃掉。”

 

 

“我在努力，该死的，”迪恩嘀咕，“我必须慢慢来。”

 

“没有人催你，甜心，我只是想让你知道，直到所有的食物都进入你的肚子里之前，我是不会离开的。”克劳利继续抚摸着斯芬克斯，不再直视迪恩的眼睛，“你那麋鹿般的弟弟很担心你，我保证我会让你好好吃饭。”

 

“你也很担心，你这傻瓜，”迪恩笑着说，“我明白的，还有，谢谢。”

 

“哼嗯，”克劳利挠着斯芬克斯的耳朵后面，“我以为你要死了，迪恩，我们都是这么认为的。我想要强迫你活下来，但是卡西迪奥不让我进来。在你醒过来的时候，我还差六个小时就要背着他把他放倒了。”

 

“他足够尊重我，即使我想要离去，也愿意放我走，”迪恩说，“这是十分特殊的关怀，克劳利。他足够在乎我，愿意让我自己终结我的苦难。”迪恩永远不会忘记这个。这是他所得到的最真挚的理解和关切。

 

克劳利耸了耸肩，但迪恩明白他的言语有所影响。裁缝的眼神随着思考移动起来，深沉、机敏而尖锐。

 

迪恩继续吃饭，屋子里沉默下来。

 

“我明白，”克劳利最终开口，“我没有这么多自我牺牲精神，甚至没有这么慷慨，但是我明白你的意思，这与自私截然不同。”

 

“是的。”迪恩终于吃完了所有东西，克劳利把杂物全部拿了起来。

 

克劳利一言不发地离开，他也不必多说什么。迪恩觉得他们交流的东西已经足够了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

迪恩甚至不感到紧张。整个早上，他必须忍受所有内务佣人的临场紧张，甚至艾伦也是如此，即使她完全知道自己在干什么。诺瓦克家族的所有亲故，从老到小都挤在了东侧的会客厅里，激动地彼此招呼交谈。萨曼德利奥看上去是最冷静的那个，他的新职业显然赋予了他一些新的启示、或是冷静、或是别的什么。迪恩只为他不再是那些讨人厌的焦躁傻蛋们中的一员感到高兴。

 

现在，身穿他的婚礼和服，他跟克劳利、约翰和萨姆一起在侧厅等待，迪恩正在指导克劳利正确地帮他系上腰带，他不得不贴着墙壁让自己站直。

 

克劳利一边咒骂着纠正自己，“这东西可以算是你的半个礼服了。”他观察道。

 

“是的，这才是重点。”迪恩说着用手指抚摸克劳利稀疏的头发，感到一阵喜爱之情，“它强调了腰线，无论男女，细腰都是很吸引人的。”

 

克劳利正确地为他绑上了腰带，在尾部收了个边，让它能垂落下来，“唔，你没问题的，”他严肃地说，“你掉了好几磅呢，阳光。”

 

迪恩没有来得及将绑结做成扇子的形状，他现在真切地感到后悔，但是也不得不将就了。他撑着克劳利坐了下来，从身边桌子的托盘上拿起一杯黑咖啡，“我会没事的，”他说着喝了一口，“我只是需要撑过这一段时间。”

 

“迪恩，”约翰说着，带着担忧的目光靠近他，“你知道，你不需要做这个。虽然你弟弟现在我比憎恨我，他依然会帮助我带你离开这里，我们可以把你藏起来，你不需要与人结合。”

 

迪恩看了一眼萨姆，看见约翰的承诺在他弟弟聪慧的深色眼睛中闪现。

 

“我想要结合，”迪恩立刻回答，最好把这个话题扼死在摇篮里，“我想要卡斯，我想要他的孩子，所以，现在我们已经走到这一步了。”他喝光了杯子，俯身伸手把手指梳到斯芬克斯脑袋上的毛发里，她的毛发浓厚得如同马的鬃毛，“卡斯是个好人，爸爸，他很好，我想要他。”

 

约翰点点头，坐在迪恩椅子旁边的地板上，“我明白的，儿子，我明白，”他保证，“你们相处得十分融洽，只有傻瓜才看不出来，或者闻不出来。我只是……我想让你知道你有其他的选择。”

 

迪恩把手从他的猫身上拿开，去梳理约翰的头发，“我明白，爸爸，”他柔声说，“谢谢你。”

 

约翰在迪恩的触碰下放松下来，萨姆走进了他，把一个小木盒子递给迪恩，“我在夏袍得来了这个，”他说，“它是特别用来赞美阖家团圆的。”他顿了一下，无辜又无助地耸了耸肩膀，对迪恩笑了起来，“我猜我那时依然怀有一丝幻想？”

 

迪恩觉得萨姆打碎了他已经破碎的心。他体型巨大的小弟弟，承认在这么多年之后，他心中依然怀揣着希望买下这样东西。

 

迪恩打开盒子，笑了起来。盒子里面放的是一饼昂贵的树脂松香，专门拿来放在炭火上烧的。它十分好闻，带着檀香木和橙花油的味道。迪恩用大拇指摩擦它略微粗糙的表面，让香饼的味道散发出来，“谢谢，”他说，“它的质量很好，我喜欢这个味道，萨米。”

 

萨姆笑了起来，因为迪恩的赞美开心地歪起了脑袋。他朝下看向约翰，犹豫了一会儿，接着坐到了他身边，他没有靠得太近，但足够让迪恩知道他正在努力放下他的恶意。

 

迪恩的心膨胀起来，仿佛能从胸腔里飞出来。

 

客厅门打开了，梅格步伐坚定地走了进来。她靠近迪恩，眼睛向下打量着他，“作为一个不久之前在鬼门关前晃过一次的人来说，你看上去十分不错，”她说，“见证官卡恩在五分钟之内就能准备完毕，他已经让诺瓦克老爷在证书上签了字，在那之后你只需要走进去，站着听他念完那一整套‘幸福快乐的生活下去’的废话就好。”

 

萨姆垂下脑袋压抑地嗤笑了一声。

 

“谢谢。”迪恩说。从某种角度来看，梅格是个十分幽默的人，她将自己刀子嘴豆腐心的技能打磨得十分完美。

 

梅格点了点头便离开了，她大衣的衣角随之扬了起来。

 

迪恩在接下来的几分钟里抚摸着斯芬克斯和鲁托，并时不时拍拍他爸爸的脑袋。在将要起身的时候，他俯下身，将脸颊贴在约翰的头发上，“爸爸，”他说，他的声音轻柔，这样其他人就无法听到，“我知道你不相信我，但是我真的原谅你了。我想让你带领我走进我的结合仪式，”他等了一会儿，让约翰考虑他的话，“我 _需要_ 你，爸爸，”他说，“请忘记你所有的固执，把我带向我的丈夫。”

 

约翰猛地抖了一下，他抓起迪恩靠得最近的手，托在手中按了一下，然后放开了手，“无论你想让我做什么都可以，儿子。”他保证道。

 

就这样，迪恩被他父亲引领着走向卡斯。他步履蹒跚地走着，他的宠物们紧随左右，克劳利和萨姆跟在他身后，他向他丈夫的神祈祷，希望自己可以撑过整个仪式。那本红皮《圣经》只用实例解释过祈祷。

 

迪恩不想让他的宠物和最好的朋友陷入险境，他一点都不想冒险。

 

于是，迪恩向诺瓦克的天使祈祷。米迦勒一定会帮助他的，他照看着卡斯的家族。

 

 _米迦勒_ ，他在心中默念， _卡斯的家族敬爱且仰慕你，因为你驱逐了邪恶之子。我不认识你，但我很希望了解你，而且，我并不否认你的存在。_ 他踏入门框，看见他认识的所有人都排着队见证他们的结合，或者站在后方为典礼服务，这让他无比感动。

 

 _我很希望，_ 迪恩总结， _如果可以对除我自己和卡斯之外的其他人怀有信心，大概会是一件很棒的事情，我并不是不对他和我的新家庭感到感激，但是……_

 

卡西迪奥相信米迦勒，而卡斯十分明智，且十分真诚，卡斯不会欺骗他，将他引入歧途。娜奥美和扎克莱尔也不会这么做。

 

迪恩不得不停下来，在约翰身上靠了一会儿来重获力气。他没有准备好，但是现在他必须坚持下去。

 

他听见人们担忧地低语，迪恩强迫自己重新站直。

 

 _米迦勒，你显然还有很多事情要忙，但是……_ 迪恩踏空了一步，如果不是他父亲及时接住了他，帮他站起来，他大概会一头栽倒地上。约翰的动作十分狡猾，如果不是仔细观察的话，人们大概都不会注意到。 _请帮我渡过这段时间_ ，迪恩在脑中默念， _请给予我力量完成这个。_

 

迪恩被带到了房间中央，站在卡斯身边。约翰在见证官让他离开之后才松手，他用手抚过迪恩的头发，接着退到了后面。

 

 _大天使米迦勒_ ，迪恩默念，额头上冒出了冷汗。 _米迦勒，我需要你，帮我完成与卡西迪奥的结婚典礼，求求你，求求你，米迦勒。_

“我们今天齐聚在这里，见证这位Alpha与这位Omega的结合。”见证官干巴巴地说。迪恩的腿像是变成了橡胶，他用尽了力气站直。

_米迦勒，你这个该死的上帝的天使，你必须完成你的职责，_ 迪恩咒骂道， _整个诺瓦克氏族都信仰你，如果你现在辜负他们，你就是个耻辱。我需要你，你最好快点出现！_

 

“你，卡西迪奥·诺瓦克，是否愿意让这位Omega，迪恩·温彻斯特，成为你孩子的母亲？你是否发誓保有他、珍视他，成为他的力量与庇护？”

 

“我愿意。”卡西迪奥说。

 

迪恩原地踉跄了一下，几乎要两眼一黑。 _米迦勒，你这婊子养的_ ，他说， _你给我下来帮我撑着。_

 

“你，卡西迪奥·诺瓦克，是否愿意尽己所能供养这位Omega，将他的安全置于你所拥有的一切之上？”

 

“我愿意。”卡斯说。

 

迪恩觉得自己的毛孔里流出来的可能是血水，他都能闻到血的味道。

 

“你，卡西迪奥·诺瓦克，是否愿意发誓保护这位Omega为你哺育的后代的安全，并为此竭尽全力？”

 

这个问题话音刚落，迪恩就能感觉到力量涌进了他的身体。它感觉起来像是冰冷清澈的流水，里面带着些许坚硬的磐石。他大声吸了口气，感觉自己被一股无名的力量笼罩支撑着。

 

“我愿意。”卡斯发誓。

 

迪恩靠向这股无形的未知力量。 _米迦勒……谢谢你。_

 

“你，卡西迪奥诺瓦克，是否发誓对你的Omega永远真诚，只将你的种子给予他一人？”

 

“我发誓。”开始说，越过小小的距离将迪恩拉近，隐秘地试图支撑迪恩，他让自己的动作看上去十分浪漫，但实际上不过是为了帮助迪恩度过典礼。

 

卡斯棒极了。

 

迪恩也让米迦勒的力量支撑着自己。

 

“誓言已成。”见证官棕色的眼睛转向了迪恩，“Omega，迪恩·温彻斯特，你已经验证了你身体的纯洁。”

 

“是的。”迪恩勉强开口，心中充满了对米迦勒的感激，如果不是诺瓦克的家族天使，他现在大概已经倒在了地上。他想要完成这一切，正式开始他的新生活，而米迦勒正在为此提供帮助。

 

“现在，你被给予了这位Alpha，卡西迪奥·诺瓦克。你是否愿意遵从他对你行为和品德的约束和管教？”

 

“我愿意。”迪恩回答，他的回答并非敷衍了事，卡斯永远不会要求他做不到的事情。

 

“你是否发誓不为其他Alpha生儿育女，除非你的Alpha抛弃了你，或是在你生育之前死去？”

 

“我发誓。”迪恩再次回答。如果卡斯除了什么事情，他就会驱逐自己，就像他之前计划的那样。除了卡斯之外，没有人会碰他的屁股。

 

迪恩感到一阵逗乐的情绪，这份情绪并非属于他自己。

 

 _你大概也是个Alpha_ ，迪恩对米迦勒说， _看看我的运气。_

 

更多逗乐的情绪，带着温暖和善意。

 

“你是否发誓尽己所能养育你Alpha的孩子，将其放在其余一切职责之上，让他们成为他心中理想的样子？”见证官的眼神在说话的时候游离起来。

 

“不，”迪恩说，让所有人不是死瞪着他就是惊讶地张开了嘴，“我发誓 _尽己所能_ 养育 _我们_ 的孩子，”他纠正道，“在我和卡斯之中，我才是对孩子比较经验丰富的那个，所以在他了解这份工作之前，他必须遵从我的意见。”他补充道。

 

娜奥美笑出了声。

 

萨姆用咳嗽掩盖了他的笑声。

 

见证官转向了卡西迪奥，看上去不再百无聊赖，“先生？”

 

“迪恩已经发了誓，你必须接受。”卡西迪奥冷淡地说。

 

对方咬起了嘴唇，“但是，这些誓言非常的具体。”他低声抗议道。

 

“二十分钟之前，我签了一张让我拥有另外一个人的文件，难道这还不够吗？”卡斯问道，声音十分冰冷，他的味道带着鄙夷和不耐烦，“结合誓言是结合双方的事，不是法律或家族的事情，难道不是吗？”

 

“是——是的，先生。”那男人同意道。

 

“那么就快 _继续_ 吧，迪恩可没办法在这里站一整天，听你辩论结合誓言的正确形式。”

 

迪恩再次感到了米迦勒的逗乐感。

 

见证官清了清喉咙，再次面对迪恩，“你，Omega迪恩·温彻斯特，是否发誓尽己所能为你Alpha的家产赢得利益？”

 

“我发誓。”迪恩说，“我们都知道我是Omega，卡斯是Alpha，我看见你闻我了，你最好祈祷卡斯不会生气。”

 

“他 ** _干了什么_** ？”卡西迪奥低声说道，浑身都散发着不悦和愤怒。迪恩能在脑袋里清楚地听见米迦勒的笑声。

 

“我现在宣布你们正式结合。”那男人说，他往后退了三步，抓起自己的外套，“恭喜。”他接着走出了门，健步如飞地跑进了走廊里。­­

 

娜奥美大笑起来，“这是我见过的最有趣的结合仪式。”她打趣道。

 

 _你还需要我吗，亚当之子？_ 迪恩听见米迦勒问道，他的声音不是声音，更像是某种以话语呈现出来的力量。

 

 _他现在可以扶着我了，_ 迪恩说， _谢谢你，米迦勒，没有你我是做不到这一切的。_

 

_我为我的迟到而道歉，已经很久没有人向我这么激情澎湃的祈祷了。我很高兴我决定前来，你非常的特别，迪恩·温彻斯特。_

 

 _我真的不是。_ 迪恩说， _请去为我驱逐邪恶之子吧。_

 

_当然，孩子。_

 

米迦勒离开之后，迪恩垮了下来，卡斯和约翰协力将迪恩扶好。

 

“父亲，母亲，我们很想留下来庆祝，但迪恩无法参加，”卡斯说，“如果有紧急事务，请到船屋找我们。”

 

“去吧，卡西迪奥，”娜奥美说，“你和迪恩好好享受二人世界。”

 

在卡斯把迪恩抱出去的时候，迪恩看了一眼克劳利，对方的脸上满是困惑。

 

卡斯在厨房抄起了为他们准备好的毯子，严实地盖在迪恩身上，接着一起走向外面的冷风和飘雪。到船屋的路途感觉十分遥远，但迪恩被裹在毯子里，感到十分温暖安全。卡斯身上也散发着热量，坚实而令人心安。

 

到了里面之后，他身上的毯子被轻柔地拉下来，迪恩迎来了烧得正旺的温暖炉火和卡西迪奥的床。

 

迪恩看见室内的厕所被移到了这里，卡斯的屏风将它与房间剩余的部分隔开。房间那头的木窗下面放着一个大箱子。火炉上挂着一锅沸腾的炖菜，散发着黄油和鹿肉的香味。桌子被推到了床的另一边。房间里并没有多少陈设，但是也足够了，迪恩在四处走动的时候能够有所支撑。

 

 _再次感谢你，米迦勒。_ 迪恩祈祷。

 

卡斯把迪恩放在床上，站起来看着他，“我不知道该作何感想。”他坦白道，听上去有些迷失。

 

迪恩向腰后伸手，解开腰带上的结。他小心地将这华丽的腰带绕开，递给卡西迪奥，“你为这一切结束了而感到庆幸，”他说，“你为能够给予我一个体面的家、身边环绕着体面的好人而感到高兴。同时，你也感到幸运，因为迪恩·温彻斯特永远不会把自己交给另外一个人。”

 

卡斯的眼眶湿润，他接过腰带，“当然，”他说，他看着腰带歪起了脑袋，“它十分美丽，这是你给我的礼物吗？你是在哪儿得来的？”

 

“这是我做的，”迪恩说，“喜鹊象征着喜庆，阖家团圆和美好时光，这是我想要带给你的东西。”

 

卡斯将头埋向腰带了，过了好一会儿，他用脸贴着腰带，深深吸了几口气，接着，他直起身来看着迪恩，“我感到十分荣幸，”他说，“我应该怎样表达我的感谢？”

 

“你已经表达感谢了，”迪恩对他说，“依照传统，它应该被裱起来，挂在你家门口内侧的门框上，并且永远不能让尾部垂下来。现在你可以把它卷起来放好。它现在还不能被挂起来，基本上我们必须在它上面、或是用它享受过婚后性爱才行，”迪恩笑了起来，“我听说过好几种婚礼腰带的新用途。”

 

卡斯半是笑着半是做了个鬼脸，“老天，”他嘀咕，他小心地把腰带放在床上，开始将它卷起来，“你花了多久来做这个，迪恩？”

 

“不是很久，我没问题的。”迪恩让自己的身体躺下来，他盯着天花板，注意到远处有一只蜘蛛正在织网，这是个吉兆，他立刻就感觉好了许多，知道这个地方没有因为最近的修整而丧失自己的个性。他想了一会儿，意识到卡斯在他没注意的时候从他这里拿回了船屋的钥匙。

 

卡斯将腰带放在火炉上面的铁柜上，盯着它看，“我只为你准备了结婚戒指，”他说，“它一点也不如这个美丽，也不如它有意义。”

 

“这得由我来决定，你插不上话，”迪恩抬起手臂，摇起了手指，“给我。”

 

这让对方笑了起来，迪恩感觉到一块冰冷的宽厚金属滑到了他的手指上，他将手伸回来查看。戒指十分美丽，一圈闪亮的银色金属，上面散落着红白相间的宝石。

 

“钻石、红宝石和铂金戒指。”卡斯说，“钻石是因为他们十分闪亮，而红宝石则代表着生命的红色。”

 

“它真美。”迪恩真诚地说。

 

“我应该用上绿宝石，但我没法儿找到你眼睛的颜色。”卡斯悄声说。

 

“愚蠢的绿宝石。”迪恩评论道，让卡斯又笑了起来。

 

“没错，十分愚蠢。”卡斯同意道，他走向那个大箱子，将它打开，“艾伦准备了这个，我们这两天应该有足够的食物和饮料。”他一边说着一边开始检查箱子里的东西，迪恩趁此机会开始欣赏卡斯翘起来的屁股，“黄昏的时候另一个箱子会被送过来，然后这个就会被拿走……”卡斯停了下来，迪恩看到他站直，手里拿着一个巨大的假阴茎。

 

迪恩虚弱而歇斯底里地笑了起来。

 

“什么鬼？”卡斯说，他的眼睛粘在那玩意儿上，它的尺寸几乎跟他自己一模一样。

 

“克劳利。”迪恩吸了口气，“这是个很长的故事。”他说，“我明天再告诉你。”

 

卡斯像处刑似的把假阴茎放回箱子里，接着又立刻伸手把它拿了起来，“不行，我不能冒险把它送回别墅里，”他嘀咕着，把它放在铁架上，又做了个鬼脸，“它放在哪里我都会忍不住盯着它看，不是吗？”

 

“把它塞到床垫和床架之间，”迪恩建议道，“我不是公主，把它放在那里不会影响到我。”

 

“你当然不是个公主，”卡斯嘀咕，“你是在引用什么吗？”他把床角掀起来，把那玩意儿塞到床垫深处，直到看不见为止。

 

“这是我妈妈以前给我讲的一个故事，好告诉我性别分工是多么愚蠢的事情，”迪恩解释道，“一位王子想要与一位‘真正的’公主结婚，他四处漫游，想要找到这位公主，但最终无望而归。有一天晚上，一位公主敲响了城堡的门，她浑身都因为恶劣的暴风雨而湿透。”

 

“大概是天意？”卡斯问。

 

“不知道，”迪恩耸了耸肩，“王子的母亲决定测试一下她是否是一位真的公主，于是把一颗豌豆放到了床垫中间。她在上面放了而是层床褥和二十层床铺，然后让那位所谓的公主在那间房子里过夜。”

 

卡斯皱起了眉头，“如果我被安排进了一间这样的房间，我大概会开始怀疑招待我的主人们的心理健康。”他说，“一个人怎么能攀爬上床呢？”

 

迪恩笑了起来，“所以，这位公主上了床。第二天早上，女王问她是否睡得好，那位公主告诉对方自己几乎无法入睡，因为有什么东西整晚都戳着她的背，让她的背起了淤青。”

 

“脆弱的女人。”卡斯说。

 

迪恩摇了摇头，“实际上这故事想说的是不要以貌取人，”他说，“女王觉得以为真正的公主应该得体而有地可住，而不是浑身湿透、流离失所。这个故事告诉你你看见的不一定是真相，而且小细节才是关键。”他顿了一下，“你放在床垫下面的东西一点都不小，但是我什么感觉都没有。”

 

卡斯走去搅拌炖菜，“所以，关注内心，不要以貌取人，这真的这么难做到吗？我不这么认为。”

 

“你没有那么肤浅，”迪恩说，“它可以吃了吗？我想要来一点。”

 

卡斯为迪恩盛了一整碗炖菜，拿着勺子向他走来。他也为自己盛了一碗，他们坐在床上吃饭，没有用上餐桌。

 

炖菜十分美味。因为身体不适，迪恩只能慢慢进食，享受着温热的食物进入胃部。卡斯没有喂他，迪恩在吃了半碗之后才想起来这事儿。他看着手中闪烁的棕色液体，上面布满黄油融化的气泡，美味的食物里面总有许多脂肪。

 

他曾在听别人谈论历史的时候听说过，人们曾经十分肥胖，因为他们吃的食物并不合宜，而且吃得太多。迪恩只在城里见过肥胖的人，富有的Alpha们，可以随性所欲地进食。

 

而世界上有那么多饥饿和贫穷。

 

迪恩在卡斯吃完许久之后才完成自己的食物，卡斯接过他的碗，将用过的餐具放在一个尼龙袋子里，小心地放到箱子里。接着，他拿出一瓶庄园红酒，端详着它，“或许你能告诉我为什么母亲禁止我让你从瓶子或罐子里喝东西？”他说着拿出开瓶器。

 

“这象征着从女人那里获得饮料，”迪恩解释，“我是你的未婚夫，所以那并不成体统。”

 

“原来如此，”卡斯微微摇了摇头，他打开瓶塞，满上了一杯酒，走回床边，“为什么玻璃杯、马克杯、茶杯或者酒杯不象征着女人呢？”

 

“瓶子和罐子可以被封起来储存，”迪恩说，“就像是怀着孩子的女性，女性通常才是生育的性别。男性Omega被认为是异类，卡斯。”

 

“你不是异类。”卡斯说。

 

“不，我不是，”迪恩从善如流地同意，“你也不是。”

 

有那么一会儿，卡斯不愿看向迪恩。他的表情收紧，陷入沉思，嘴唇和眉毛因为观念动摇和自我唾弃来回摆动，最终，他喝了一口酒，弯腰喂给迪恩。

 

迪恩张嘴饮下，他喜爱卡斯柔软的嘴唇，红酒里卡斯的味道。

 

他们用了二十分钟分享红酒，卡斯将酒瓶放在门口，让它保持冷却，然后清洗了酒杯，把它放到铁架上。

 

“迪恩……”卡斯舔了舔嘴唇，“我希望你永远不要改变你对我的想法。”

 

迪恩掀开床铺，尽量不狼狈地钻到了被子下里面，“你不得不在我面前变身成怪兽，”迪恩告诉他，“除非你藏着獠牙和爪子，卡斯，不然你没问题的。”

 

“我不是吸血鬼。”卡斯说着微笑起来。

 

“别告诉我，他们也是真实存在的。”

 

“当然，”卡斯坐在来脱掉靴子，“显然，你需要睡眠。”

 

“至少要几个小时，”迪恩闭上眼睛，“你知道，这样很好，只有我们两个人，可以随心所欲地交谈，不用担心被人听到。可以独自入眠，听着火炉的声音，而不是房子里的噪声。”

 

“你喜欢房子里的噪声。”卡斯抗议道，站起来脱下了裤子。

 

“没错。但是有那么一会儿我只想听到木柴燃烧的声音，还有你在翻身仰睡的时候的呼噜声。”

 

“我不打呼噜。”卡斯说。

 

“你打。”迪恩说。

 

**第二十五章 完**


	26. Chapter 26

第二十六章

 

章节梗概：

烂番茄准备好了吗？这章依然有情感过山车。

 

迪恩慢慢地清醒过来，他的身体在卡斯温暖的力量上放松下来。他慢慢地将手臂伸到卡斯的胸膛上，感受他平滑坚实的手感，他张开手掌，抚摸卡斯坚硬的腹肌。

 

该死，他的丈夫身材真好，堪称完美。

 

卡斯动了起来，一声短暂深沉的呻吟从他柔软美丽的嘴唇中漏了出来，他将身体拱到一边，把脸推到迪恩的脖颈连接处。

 

迪恩感到一阵古怪的气流，几乎像是风一般，卷起一股热量，散发着力量和安全感，它笼罩着他。他觉得自己感觉到柔软、丝滑的触感滑过他的身体，感觉起来又轻巧又沉重。他停下自己往回撤的手臂，重新缠到卡西迪奥的腰上。

 

“迪恩，”卡斯诚挚、缓慢而恳切地说，“你又在发光了。”他抓住迪恩，将他搂紧，“感谢圣父，”他说，“你的力量回来了。”他厮磨着迪恩，用双臂环抱着他，“这才是你应该有的样子，迪恩。”他说。

 

“为什么？”迪恩将自己滚到了卡斯身上。

 

“不为什么。”卡斯简单地回答，对他笑了起来。

 

迪恩觉得他可以接受这个答案，他向下看着卡斯，意识到没有什么人能阻止他停下来好好观赏对方，于是他便这么做了。他观察对方早晨的胡茬，那双丰满、柔软，形状完美的嘴唇。他看着他的颧骨，卡斯完美的鼻子，笔直的鼻梁。大多数人的眼睛和眉毛都是一体的，联合起来做出表情，但在卡斯脸上它们是完美的，展现着优雅和美丽。

 

那双眼睛盯着他看，蓝得炫目，满是柔软、纯粹的爱慕，那并不是占有的爱，而更像是崇拜。他在他身上看见了某些迪恩自己都不知道的东西。

 

这家伙棒极了。

 

迪恩虚弱的手臂对他的姿势产生了抗议，他放低身子躺了下来，让自己的身体蜷在卡斯的左侧，他的右手依然探索着，享受着自己的权利。迪恩感受到了光滑的皮肤，膨胀的肌肉，还有连接那些肌肉的脉络。他感受到细软的毛发，还有肌肉之间的沟壑。

 

他的鼻子也随着他的手一起探索着，他闻到了卡西迪奥的满足、耐心，还有一点点压抑的性欲。

 

迪恩思索着，不知道自己能否从卡斯身上得到情人间的爱情，这爱情又能否超越卡斯现在给他的尊重、理想而同情的爱。他们的性爱很棒，显然他们的身体十分契合，而迪恩能在卡斯身上得到安全感，他感到被珍重。但是，他并不觉得卡斯爱上了他，他们之间的感情仅来自于深深的尊重、肉体上的欣赏和善意。

 

哦，该死，这就是他缺失的东西，他想要的东西。他怎么能在存活这么久之后才意识到这个问题？这不切实际，灵魂伴侣并不存在，他自懂事开始就一直这么告诉自己。但是就算如此，他也依然希望有人能够爱上他，有人能对他沉迷，以至于失去他会造成重大的打击。

 

卡斯的善意、关切和欣赏无与伦比，但它们并不等同于爱情，不是那种童话中、小说中的爱情。

 

迪恩的视线昏暗，他深吸了一口气，然后怀着惊恐屏住呼吸，他必须——

 

“迪恩？”卡斯转向他，“迪恩？！”

 

不，他可以做到，现在这样就足够了，除了这个理想之外，他已经得到了一切，他可以存活，他 _可以_ 。

 

“迪恩，发生什么事了？”卡斯说着凑到他身上，脸上满是担忧。

 

但是，他永远都不会拥有爱情。那种交换花朵与情话，彼此为之牺牲的爱情。

 

他真的能活过此生，得到一切，只有这一个愿望不被满足吗？

 

“迪恩，你 _吓到_ 我了。”卡斯的声音颤抖。

 

 

迪恩让自己不再思考，脑子一片空白，只有如此他才能阻止自己不断坠落。他搭着卡斯的肩膀狠狠抓住，咬紧牙关。他僵在原地，越过卡斯的脸看向天花板，那只小蜘蛛待在他的网里，向下看着他。

 

蜘蛛没有爱情，但依然造出了美妙的东西，并且喂养自己。

 

或许，如果迪恩能学会爱上自己，那么卡斯也可以爱上他。

 

“我看不见你的光了，迪恩。”卡斯说。

 

迪恩想起娜奥美，她失去了自己的一生挚爱，但依然能够再次爱上扎克莱尔，为他生儿育女。迪恩抬起手看着卡珊德拉的戒指。它简洁而美丽，在火光和窗格里漏出来的阳光中闪烁着。

 

这让迪恩看向了卡斯给他的戒指，他想要绿宝石衬托迪恩的眼睛，但没有绿宝石能够比得上他，所以他用了红宝石，生命的红色。

 

他应该相信卡斯，他试图用绿宝石比喻迪恩的眼睛，或许意味着他也感受到了浪漫的爱意。或许卡斯能学会用另一种更深的方式爱他，更加亲密的爱，只有时间能够决定。

 

卡斯低声抽了口气，“迪恩，无论你在想什么，请继续这么想。”他说。

 

迪恩蜷在卡斯身边，想象拥有卡斯的爱情会是什么样子。他被照顾和保护，因为他是特别的，因为他们之间有共同的契约。他用大拇指抚摸卡斯的皮肤，他的腹肌，感受他沉睡的力量。

 

或许他得采取主动，或许他可以教卡斯丈夫之间的爱。迪恩觉得怀着期望引诱对方会很有意思，他希望也会得到奖赏。

 

“这感觉起来像是很久以前了，查理告诉过我你在接手Tor-Valen之前是个艺术家。”迪恩说，他感到卡斯颤抖了一下，“没错，她会八卦，而我一点都不后悔，因为我并不了解你，卡斯，但我想知道更多。”

 

卡斯吸了口气，“迪恩……”

 

“我知道你很聪明，”迪恩继续，“也很有商业头脑，你很坚强，对亲友无比忠诚。”他用手抚摸卡斯的手臂，在手腕处停下，然后抬起他的手，看着他优雅美丽的手指，它们因为户外工作而粗糙坚硬，“我知道你很有幽默感，也非常公正，我知道你很勇敢。”

 

“并不那么勇敢，迪恩。”卡斯呢喃。

 

迪恩将卡斯的手翻过来，让他手掌朝上，然后用嘴唇触碰他的手心，他感到卡斯抖了一下。这双手喂养着他，在肉体之外也是如此，因为卡斯为他的财富劳动，为他庄园里的人们劳动，让他们丰衣足食。

 

“你是这么有能力的一个人，卡斯，”迪恩悄声说，“所有人都喜欢用力量、好胜和支配来代表Alpha的品质，他们忘记Alpha应该有的新品质。”

 

“迪恩，我不——”

 

“你的新品质让人们愿意追随你，卡斯，”迪恩打断他，“而有些人不愿意看到进步。”他将脸颊贴到卡斯的手上，依靠着他，卡斯顺从着他的意思，轻柔地张开手指，支撑着迪恩的脑袋。

 

“迪恩？请告诉我你现在在想什么？”卡斯柔声说道，“你的光芒在我面前黯淡了下去，接着却像是一颗星星一样燃烧起来。”

 

“我能说什么呢？”迪恩靠近卡斯，“你能把我一次又一次地带出地狱。”

 

迪恩坠入疲惫的睡眠中。

 

 

 

迪恩下一次醒来的时候，他是独自一人。他感到饥饿，并且想上厕所。他小心地起来照顾自己的需要，然后在箱子里寻找干净的衣服。他刚刚穿上裤子，卡斯就从门外进来了。

 

有那么一会儿，他们相互沉默着，迪恩能感觉到卡斯的眼神落在他的背上，看着他的伤疤，他的烙印。迪恩转头，越过自己的肩膀看着卡斯，“记得我是怎么说这个的吗？”他问。

 

“是的，”卡斯嘀咕，他手中提着一只死野兔，那兔子断了的脖子垂着，让他有些想吐，“我依然无法欣赏它，迪恩，对不起。”

 

迪恩转身点了点头，他穿上衬衫，接着回到床上坐下。卡斯开始在旁边的桌子上清理那只兔子，去掉内脏和大脑，接着烧灼它的头和四肢，皮毛被丢到了外面，迪恩看见卡斯将它埋到了积雪里。他在外面清洗了手上的雪，然后回了屋。

 

“野兔炖菜？”迪恩问道，他们之间还弥留着古怪的紧张感，“我不觉得烹饪能在你的诸多技能中排到前几名。”

 

“没错，”卡斯承认，“但是，我们有面粉和香料，还有一个炒锅。我觉得我可以做一些简单的东西。”

 

迪恩躺下来看着他的蜘蛛，听着卡斯生火和做饭的动静。食物的味道让迪恩的肚子咕噜叫了起来，他坐起身，找到一瓶红酒，便把它打开满上了一杯。他没有等待卡斯的帮助，直接坐在桌子旁开始慢慢地喝了起来。

 

“你想谈谈吗，迪恩？”卡斯问，“我在哪里让你不高兴了吗？”

 

“你总是觉得是你，卡斯，虽然你知道我像是个洞穴里的醉汉一样糊涂，”迪恩又满上了杯子，递到卡斯跟前，让卡斯也能拿到，“不，那不是因为你，而是因为我，并且我现在还在考虑自己的想法。”

 

卡斯将煮好的兔肉条放到盘子上，在迪恩身边坐下，他喝了一口酒，揉了揉眼睛，“迪恩……你醒来的时候，你看上去很满足，你……你在触碰我。”卡斯看着桌面，眨了几下眼睛，“我知道你喜欢触碰，真的，你喜欢拥抱，但是，那个时候你在触碰我，接着你突然就……”卡斯吞咽了一下，“你退开了，我感觉像是看着你落入了黑洞之中。”

 

迪恩感觉那黑洞随着他们的对话重新开始笼罩他，他将脑袋枕在桌面上，用双臂遮着自己。卡斯只会继续纠缠，直到他得知真相，又或者是得到足够多的线索让他能做出判断，迪恩了解他。但是，他不可能告诉这个完美的男人他的想法，如果卡斯知道了的话，他或许永远都无法赢得他的爱。真相会污染他们每一次互动，那将比他们现在的互动还要糟糕。

 

“你的那个秘密？”迪恩最后开口，坐起身子，看着卡斯沮丧的面孔，“这个？你感受到的那个东西？这个是我的秘密。”他摇了摇头，“我知道你能闻见我沮丧的味道，或许隔着好几层衣服都能闻到，我不知道，毕竟你有个Alpha鼻子。至少请像我相信你那样相信我，卡斯，这不会对你造成威胁，我只是不愿谈论它罢了。”

 

卡斯低头看着盘子，开始机械化地将肉条摆成一口一口的大小，“我猜这就是踩到了自己的地雷，”他嘀咕，“我想要帮助你解决困难，但是我无法在此事上坚持，因为我已经对你有所隐瞒。”

 

迪恩笑了起来，虽然有些苦涩，卡斯没有作声。“ _地雷_ 是什么？”他问。

 

“一种炸药。”卡斯说。

 

“那是什么？”迪恩再次问道。

 

“一种爆炸性的武器，里面包着十分不稳定的化学物质，设计来爆炸对敌人造成伤害。”卡斯犹豫着给迪恩递了一口兔肉。

 

迪恩张口吞下。

 

哦，唔嗯。

 

“味道很不错。”迪恩赞美道。

 

卡斯微微翻了个白眼，让迪恩想要微笑，“我觉得我至少得在蜜月期间做一餐饭，”他咕哝，“到目前为止我们做得都不太好，你生着病，而我则感觉自己无法满足你的需要，这让我感到十分无力。”

 

迪恩又吃了一口，他咀嚼下咽，“你并不习惯无法完成自己的目标，这意味着到目前为止你的人生目标总是能够完美地达成，至少大多数是如此。为什么现在开始自我怀疑呢？”

 

“因为我总是在 _伤害你_ ，迪恩，”卡斯说，他的声音痛苦，眼眶湿润，“我并不是刻意的，但我总是在这么做。”

 

“一开始，我没有考虑你到底是谁，是什么样的人，我让你在厨房里困了那么久，你差点跪在自己的体液里 _死去_ 。而即使我在试图纠正自己的错误时，我依然在伤害你，我把你抱起来的时候你发出的声音——！”卡斯用双手狠狠揪住自己的头发，眼神慌乱，“那声音我在噩梦里都能听到，迪恩！”

 

“我看见明亮的灵魂狼狈不堪，深陷痛苦，他的四肢在苦痛中麻痹，”卡斯继续说道，站起来抓住了火炉上的架子，“他的口中涌出鲜血，因为他在痛苦地挣扎与尖叫时咬到了自己的舌头。”

 

“我不得不在谎言中隐藏自己，因为没有人可以得知真相，即使是明亮的灵魂也不行，”卡斯继续道，似乎已经完全忘记了迪恩的存在，“他为我的离去而煎熬，但他依然坚持着，在我的屋子里忠实地工作，他喂养我的佣人，清洗我的身体，而他所要求的不过是得知我的去向，即使是如此，他也只用他的 _双眼_ 、而非那可爱的嘴唇讯问！因为，明亮的灵魂在一生中只学会了如何为人 _奴仆_ ，我无法纠正这一切，因为我一旦尝试，就会伤害他！”

 

卡斯如此用力地抓着架子，迪恩能听到他的手指抠到木头中的声音，那声音十分恐怖。迪恩看着，着迷又惊恐地看着水从干燥的硬木中渗出来，因为Alpha手指的挤压被按了出来。那双永远都不会伤害他的手，那双给他食物、水和温柔触碰的双手是一件武器。

 

“然而，明亮的灵魂 _再次_ 原谅，”卡斯吸了口气，“因为，他的善良与人性我永远都无法与之相比。我获得了希望，以为自己或许不会再次伤害他。”

 

“但是，他想要 _孩子_ ，而我……”卡斯原地颤抖着闭上了眼睛，“如果我给了明亮的灵魂他的Omega身体想要的结，我可能……不，我一定，我的生育能力很强，太强了。我一旦在他体内释放，他就会拥有孩子。”他猛地摇了摇头，几乎要跌倒地上，“我的孩子会 _害死_ 他，他不够强壮，他永远都不够强壮！我是个 _怪物_ ！”

 

卡斯飞奔着离开，他狠狠地甩上了门，门撞到的锁上被弹开，让大门洞开。

 

迪恩坐在原地，不知该作何感想。麻木感侵蚀着他，接着房间感觉起来开始变冷。他站起来关上了门。他感到饥饿，便吃掉了剩下的兔肉。

 

他们可真是操蛋的一对，不是吗？如果迪恩还有力气生气或担忧，他会的。但是在改变卡斯的想法，减轻他的罪恶感之前，他必须先照顾好自己的需求。

 

迪恩独自一人悲伤地上了床。

 

 

 

 

迪恩在做梦。

 

他喜欢这个梦，在刚到桑尼学校的时候，他经常会做这个梦。在梦里，他走在漫山遍野、没有边际的野花丛中，向远方的高塔进发。阳光十分温暖，鸟儿跟着他歌唱，它们的歌声美妙而千变万化。他最喜欢的知更鸟在他头顶盘旋，从别的鸟儿那里学习新的歌曲，对他和他对音乐的喜好不甚在意。

 

他感觉到身边多了个存在，那是卡斯，他低着头，看上去想在迪恩看到他的那一刻就掉头离开。

 

“你或许能告诉我这些都是什么花，”迪恩开口，看着卡斯受惊地僵硬起来，“我的意思是，你这么喜欢大自然，这些又是喂养你的蜜蜂的东西，”迪恩继续道，“这里有薰衣草吗？那是你最喜欢的蜜蜂用的，不是吗？你在我们相遇的那天跟我说过。”

 

卡斯紧张地瞟了他一眼，停了下来，他弯腰摘了一朵小小的，长得像玉米似的紫色花朵，“这是薰衣草。”他说着把花递给他，看上去有些不好意思。

 

迪恩闻了闻，跟大多数人不同的是，他在梦中能够使用所有的感官，于是他的大脑就为他选择了一种味道，因为他只从卡斯的蜂蜜里闻过薰衣草，他现在问到的就是这股味道，但是他没有太在意。他把花别到耳朵上，对着卡斯笑了起来。

 

卡斯没有笑，他看上去依然宁愿离开。

 

迪恩继续跟卡斯一起走着，“我从来没有在醒来之前到达过那座塔。”他说，“我知道那不是个糟糕的地方，但这段路途总是太让人分心。我的意思是，看看这一切，”他挥了挥手，“大多数时候我都会坐下来，然后躺下开始看云。”他停顿了一下，“我总是在梦里看云，我在想这究竟是为什么？”

 

“自由。”卡斯悄声说。

 

“你觉得是这样吗？”迪恩飞快地凑到卡斯身边，用手臂环着他的肩膀，“那么野花呢？”

 

“对简单事物的渴望，”卡斯说，他变得更加紧张，但看上去也想要享受他的触碰，又或者说，想要找到享受这触碰的理由。

 

“那么，高塔呢？”迪恩问。

 

“骄傲地满足自己的性需求，还有坚定的信念。”卡斯对他说，“这是个美丽的梦，迪恩，即使是这里的鸟也有许多故事。它们的数量代表着你的精神力量，知更鸟则代表着智慧和勤恳。”

 

“伙计，这里的鸟都不超过一百只。”迪恩笑了起来，“这可算不上什么精神力量。”

 

卡斯舔了舔嘴唇，摇起了脑袋，“迪恩，大多数人从来都不会梦见鸟，就算梦见了，一次也不过是一只而已。你这里有一整群的鸟，看看你身后。”

 

迪恩看了，他身后有成千上万的鸟，安静地飞翔着。它们在空中盘旋，稳健而沉默地跟着他们，“哇哦，我收回之前的话，我棒极了。”

 

“确实如此。”卡斯庄重地说。

 

迪恩放下手臂，觉得卡斯看起来太过焦躁，“你为什么这么紧张呢，梦里的卡斯？”

 

“我不应该在这里。”卡斯回答。

 

“你在这里是因为我想让你在这里。”迪恩反驳。

 

“不，迪恩，”卡斯说，“我在这里是因为 ** _我_** 想在这里，我很好奇，你的梦境总是这么美丽，这么平和而自然。”

 

“我一点都不平和，”迪恩说，“你在这里是因为我想跟你说话，并且理清我们之间的一些事情，你明白我的意思，”迪恩抓着他的手肘，让他留下，“在我的梦里，你并不比我强壮，你不是Alpha，我也不是Omega，我们是平等的。”

 

梦里的卡斯很喜欢用手捂着自己的脸，迪恩注意到了，这又是什么意思？

 

“迪恩……你比我要 _好得多_ 。”卡斯反驳，迪恩意识到他是真心实意地这么认为。

 

“你真的如此相信，不是吗？”迪恩问，“如果我问你为什么你如此低劣，就会牵扯到你那大秘密，对不对？”

 

卡斯瑟缩了一下，“差不多。”他承认。

 

迪恩在野花丛中坐下，但卡斯依然站在他身边，等待着，犹豫着，像是无法决定是否要逃离此地。

 

“离开或留下，”迪恩说，“就算是在梦中，我也不愿让你难过。你值得更好的。”

 

迪恩独自一人做完了梦。

\--

 

一天一夜，迪恩独自渡过了自己的蜜月。他担心卡斯，但又不愿出屋子。毕竟外面并不安全，而且，卡斯大概还在经历某些精神危机，最好还是不要给他造成压力，他梦中的卡斯看起来也是一团糟。更何况，迪恩根本没有力气去寻找卡斯。

 

在查理带着另外十五个人来查看他们的时候，迪恩吓了一大跳。他忘记卡斯要求所有人都必须结伴出行了。他隔着门回应他们，让他们无法看到里面的情况。

 

“我们想来看看你们是否有什么需要。”查理开心地说着，眨了眨一只眼睛。

 

“嘘，”迪恩说，他冒险打了个赌，希望没有人看见他的丈夫在外面游荡，“卡斯在睡觉。”

 

“抱歉！”查理红了脸，“唔，我们给你带来了新的箱子，里面有食物和必用品。”

 

“把它留在外面吧，”迪恩对她说，“他醒来之后，我会让他把它搬进来。”

 

“好吧好吧。”查理说。他们又结伴走回庄园去了。

 

迪恩等到他们都离开之后，用了全身力气把屋子里的木箱拉出去，又把新的搬进来。他感到饥饿，便打开箱子查看。艾伦包了一卷新的火腿烤肉，还散发着热气。迪恩切了几片，倒了些酒，坐下来开始进食。

 

他感觉自己吃了很长时间。

 

迪恩在浴缸里融了些雪，把水加热。

 

他没有肥皂，但他并不在意。他尽可能地将自己清洗干净，接着松开了浴缸的活塞，又重新生了火。

 

太阳开始下山，而卡斯仍未归来。

 

迪恩担忧起来，他穿上了衣服。 _米迦勒_ ，他祈祷， _我知道你是个大忙人，但你能否听我说说话？_

 

米迦勒的存在毫不犹豫地充盈着迪恩的思绪， _怎么了，孩子？_

 

 _你帮助我完成了结婚典礼，我十分感激。_ 迪恩说， _卡斯是个很好的家伙。_

 

 _你的丈夫很安全，孩子。_ 米迦勒说， _他正在鼓起再次面对你的勇气，他害怕自己会伤害你。他也在向我祈祷。_

 

 _哦_ ，迪恩舒了口气， _你也会跟他交谈吗？_

 

 _他并不期待我亲自回应他，_ 米迦勒回答， _他的信仰很坚定，但他被教导不要期待私人的关注。对他来说，光是释放心灵的负担就足够了。_

_你是在说我的愚蠢让我得到了特殊待遇吗？_ 迪恩问。

 

_某种程度上。你祈祷的方式就像是孩童在祈祷，参照着你导师的信仰。你相信你丈夫和他的家族对你的教导，而且你一点都不怀疑我最终会现身。卡西迪奥的祈祷则如同忏悔，他给自己定下了不成文的规则。在他心中，信仰是应当滋养而永远不应期待回报的东西。_

 

听着这个，迪恩感到一阵钝痛。 _他觉得自己是个怪物。_

 

_或许他是如此认为的，但我并不同意。米迦勒说，而且，鉴于我是他整个血统的精神象征，我觉得他应该得到一些注意力。但是，在他觉得他应得如此之前，我不能在他面前现身。_

 

 _我明白_ ，迪恩说， _抱歉占用了你的时间。_

 

 _你是值得的，孩子。_ 米迦勒说，他的存在温暖着迪恩， _我会给你丈夫一个预兆，让他回到你身边，一个他无法忽视的希望的预兆。请坚持下去。_

 

 _谢谢你。_ 迪恩说， _请替上帝转达我的问候，噢，顺便为我踢一脚邪恶之子的脸。_

 

米迦勒笑了起来， _没关系，而且，你的两个愿望我都会完成。_

 

迪恩躺在床上，感到米迦勒离开了他。他最终掀开了杯子，把自己埋到温暖之中，闭上眼睛睡着了。

 

 

 

 

迪恩感到卡西迪奥上了床，但没有听到屋子开门的声音。

 

卡斯感觉起来强壮、坚实而温暖，迪恩立刻将自己紧贴着他的身体。他没有对卡斯的缺席发表言论，也没有表达自己的想念，只是用身体的亲昵欢迎他的归来。

 

卡斯的肌肉放松下来，他叹了口气，迪恩抚摸着他的肩膀，“我真的配不上你。”

 

“你会适应的。”迪恩笑着保证。

 

“真的吗？”卡斯用手梳理他的头发，“你吃过了吗，迪恩？”

 

“一点点，”迪恩说，“你必须明白，我习惯吃得更少，而非更多。”

 

“我在我们他妈的蜜月都没有喂你，而你却这么委婉地放过了我，”卡斯说，“我 _还能_ 比这更糟吗？”

 

迪恩思考起来，卡斯当然可以做得比这更糟，但这男人现在无法接受任何赞美，实际上，他平时就不太擅长如此，“你知道吗？”他问。

 

“怎么？”卡斯叹了口气。

 

“我们早上就回到别墅里去吧，”迪恩说，“我们根本无法欺骗任何人，他们都知道我们没有在干正事儿，而我们现在也无法更加亲密。等时候到了，我们可以再度一次蜜月，不用再强迫自己，那样我会感觉更好，你觉得呢？”

 

卡斯沉默了一会儿。

 

“是的，”卡斯说，“我们回去能有许多好处。你会更安全，身边的人们也更加善于沟通。”

 

“你对自己总是太苛刻了。”

 

“其他人没有办法约束我，”卡斯说，“如果你没有注意到的话，我必须提醒你，我是Alpha中的Alpha。我必须对自己严加管教，否则便没有什么能够约束我。”

 

“在我看来，你对自己控制得很好，”迪恩反驳，感到一阵恼怒灌进他的脊梁，“太过好了，卡斯，我没有见过一个Alpha能像你一样控制自己的怒火。求求你，看在我的份上，如果我对你来说有任何意义，那么请为我停止贬低自己，好吗？”

 

卡斯打了个冷战，他拱起身子，把迪恩环住，将嘴唇贴到了迪恩的脖子和肩膀连接处，“迪恩……我会尽力的。”他保证。

 

接着，迪恩感到有什么东西滑过了他的身体，柔软而温暖。但他身边什么都没有，只有卡斯。那感觉起来有些古怪，但也十分温和，像是有重量的风，强壮而温柔。他贴着那份触感，感觉它变得更加坚实。

 

卡斯突然僵硬起来，屏住了呼吸，“迪恩？”

 

“怎么了？”迪恩用手指追逐着那阵风，感受到它的边界，像是有实体一般。

 

“你……你在干什么。”卡斯悄声问道。

 

“沉迷于我的幻想，我觉得风喜欢我。”迪恩说着笑了起来，“你感觉不到吗，卡斯？它笼罩着我们，温暖而强壮。”他再次去触碰它的边缘，感觉到它延展起来，他的指尖有些发痒。

 

那阵风猛地消失了，迪恩遗憾地叹了口气，“我触碰风的方式不对，”他难过地说，“我都不知道我能对风行为不轨。你不是唯一好心做错事的人，卡斯。”

 

“与风神纠缠是很危险的事情，”卡斯的声音谨慎而严肃，“就算是引起它们的注意力也是不明智的，它们十分狡猾。”

 

“唔，这个感觉起来很安全。”迪恩说，他的生活到底是怎么回事啊？在遇到卡斯之前，他对狼人、女巫和怪物毫无概念，不知道上帝、路西法、米迦勒和天使的存在，“它感觉像是庇护。”他补充道。

 

卡斯打起了颤，迪恩担心他是不是有些冷。但是，卡斯通常都不会感觉寒冷，或许他只是不舒服地打了个冷战。

 

“所以，米迦勒和路西法之间的争斗，”迪恩说，“这是一直在进行的吗？”

 

“……不。”卡斯柔声说，“米迦勒比路西法要强壮。路西法在天使中制造麻烦和动乱，而米迦勒则一次一次地挫败他。路西法永远都不会沉寂太久，但米迦勒对上帝永远忠心，并且总是会挫败邪恶之子。”

 

迪恩笑了起来，“他是个好人。”他说。

 

“他是个大天使，”卡斯纠正他，“造物中最强大的天使，我很崇拜他。”

 

“你为什么不告诉他呢？迪恩问，“来吧，我们一起来告诉他，我来开场，你来做结。”他清了清喉咙，“我向大天使米迦勒祈祷，你是个好天使，我很感激你做的一切，”他停了下来，“现在到你了，卡斯。”

 

卡斯笑出了声，“我向米迦勒，天堂王子、天使统领、上帝之手祈祷，您为正义的灵魂带来奖赏。感谢您一直以来对我家族的庇护。”

 

迪恩感觉到米迦勒被逗乐的情绪，还有他温和的耐心。米迦勒一言不发，但他也不必说话。迪恩知道他在照看他们，而这就足够了。

 

“感觉好些了吗，卡斯？”迪恩问，“你知道，米迦勒真的在听你说话。”

 

“他当然在听，”卡斯说，“不过，你为什么会知道？”

 

“你告诉过我的，”迪恩提醒他，“如果你请求的话，你或许真的会看见他。”

 

“我会被吓死的，”卡斯严厉地低语，“我不配直视米迦勒。”

 

迪恩叹了口气，“为什么？因为你是个怪物吗？你不是个怪物，该死，你真是固执。”

 

卡斯没有再开口，迪恩则渐渐地向睡意投降。

 

 

 

 

 

没有人对新婚夫夫的提前归来发表任何言论，或许所有人都知道扎克莱尔的命令还有迪恩的健康状况。而且所有人都因为庄园面对的麻烦而感到紧张。

 

迪恩和卡斯回到别墅的那天，执政官的传信男孩带来了令人担忧而又释然的消息。马霍拉克再一次推进了防线，导致所有的兵力和执法部门都被重新部署、调回，并安排到了不同的驻地。因此没有多余的兵力能够约束镇子里的Alpha。

 

执政官的男孩接受过一字一句传达他主人口信的训练，他对卡西迪奥报告说：“你可以动用全部力量来镇压暴乱，也可以武装你的Omega。你必须保护自己和你的财产、仆人和水手。我，执政官乌拉尔，授权卡西迪奥·诺瓦克、娜奥美·诺瓦克和扎克莱尔·诺瓦克运用任何手段保护自己的产地和财产。”

 

男孩闭上了嘴，期待地看着卡斯，“我可以在替您回信之前先用餐休息吗，诺瓦克老爷？”

 

“当然，”卡斯用手摸了摸男孩的头，“去厨房里，”他指了指方向，“艾伦会给你安排的。”

 

“如果他想的话，他可以跟我睡在马厩里。”鲍比说，他跟着这男孩进来的，或许他就是那个把他招呼进来的人。

 

“给他安排得舒服一点。”卡斯说着点了点头。

 

迪恩侧过脸抬起头，萨姆站在他身边，脸上的表情十分矛盾，“如果我不是个瘸子的话，我应该在前线帮忙回击那些马霍拉克的渣滓。”萨姆说。

 

“我们需要你待在这里，”卡斯冷静地说，“我很抱歉，萨姆，但是就算你是在全盛的状态，我也不会允许你离开。如果马霍拉克突破了我们的防线，你的知识会派上很大的用场。而且，你是个士兵，你知道如何控制人群，而此刻我们邻居的威胁要来得更加迫切。”

 

萨姆半是笑了起来，“而且，我会拼上性命保护迪恩。”他补充。

 

“当然，这也是主要原因。”卡斯说，他看向了约翰，对方正站在人群的后方。

 

迪恩的爸爸沉默着，他看着萨姆，但他看见了卡斯的目光，直起了腰身。

 

“温彻斯特，”卡斯说，“我无权要求你留下，我也不应该如此，但是，我现在正要这么要求。”

 

“无论你想让我做什么都可以，诺瓦克，”约翰柔声说，“我不会离开，迪恩请求我留下来帮你打仗。”

 

卡斯点了点头，“谢谢你。”

 

“我们不能冒险回到南岸庄园，”扎克莱尔说，“也没有必要，马拉奇和克里斯汀有能力保护并保障家族和佣人们的安康。鉴于我们无法移动，而你的房子也足够宽敞，儿子，我们的人应该在这里安顿下来，”他微笑起来，“不过这是你的决定。”

 

迪恩抽了口气，一家之首正在向他的儿子交出Alpha的权利，向他屈服，而且这是礼貌的做法，讲述他的缘由，并且在所有人面前请求允许，告诉卡西迪奥他会遵从对方的指示。

 

卡西迪奥得到了扎克莱尔的认可，能够成为执掌诺瓦克家族的新Alpha。迪恩感到了一阵激动，但小心地控制着自己的气味。

 

卡斯挺起了腰，他的蓝眼睛明亮而深沉，他向他父亲点了点头，“父亲，母亲，”他庄重地说，“我要求你们在事态平息之前留在Tor-Valen。我和我的产地能够满足你们的一切要求。”他向迪恩伸出了手，迪恩走向了卡斯。

 

他们的手指交缠。

 

 “我的爱鉴嫔人，迪恩，”卡斯柔声说着，看着他的眼睛，“你愿意站在我身边吗？”

 

“我是你的伴侣，卡斯，”迪恩开口，“你会得到帮助，我在这里。”

 

卡斯闭上眼睛，像是深深地松了口气，他拉起迪恩的手，吻了吻他的手背，“保持警惕，时常看望我的父母。让克劳利帮你分担困难，如果他为了保护你或其他人做出任何事，都不要违背他。”

 

“我会遵从你。”迪恩承诺，他在聚集的人群中寻找着那狡猾的裁缝，并很快看到了他，对方对他笑了起来，敬了个礼。

 

卡斯在松开迪恩的手时看上去十分勉强。

 

“约翰，”卡斯对迪恩的爸爸说，“唐和玛姬·史塔克原来是我弟弟萨曼德利奥的仆人，他们将自己变成了邪恶一方的巫师，他们在我能够终结他们之前就逃离了。我不觉得他们会再次攻击这个庄园，但他们依然是个威胁。我要求你勉励排除超自然力量对庄园会造成的威胁，并且主要留意这对夫妇的去向。”

 

迪恩看着，惊异而欣喜地看见他父亲的身体扭到了一边，他黑色的眼睛里闪烁着锐利而智慧的光芒，像是生命灌入了约翰的身体，像是他终于被给予了一份礼物，一项宝贵的职责。责任感和力量落到了他的身上，在一瞬间，迪恩再次看到了他父亲当年辉煌、致命而令人敬畏的模样。

 

迪恩宽慰得近乎落泪，这才是约翰·温彻斯特应有的样子。

 

“遵从您的命令，诺瓦克老爷。”约翰说，真诚与尊重像是热浪一样从他的身上散发出来，“我请求阻止并训练一支队伍的权力，我也需要专门的武器，并且需要我的队伍听从我的命令和权威。”

 

“我允许了，”卡斯说，“只要在你认为必要时向我汇报便可，你可以在我的佣人中任意挑选，决定谁是可靠人选。在陷阱和武器的资金上，你可以向梅格申请。”

 

“马霍拉克，”萨姆突然开口，“他们收编超自然的生物、邪恶的怪物。”

 

“没错，孩子。”约翰低声说。

 

卡斯用手擦了擦额头，“萨姆，”他说，“你负责组织训练且控制我母亲的保镖，他们现在是你的人了。我信任你能将他们训练成有用的士兵，抹去他们到目前为止积累的佣兵的品格。”

 

萨姆立正站好，在一瞬间，迪恩看到他的弟弟变成了一位士兵，强壮、骄傲，满是尊严。这是一幅美好的景象，但迪恩依然十分担忧。而且，他依然对萨姆在十三岁时便从了军感到难过。他的小萨姆已经长大，满是男子气概……

 

“好的，长官！”萨姆喊道，他下颌收紧。

 

“克劳利，”卡西迪奥接着说，裁缝立刻从人堆里站出来，卡西迪奥将一只手搭到他的肩膀上，一时没有说话，所有人都安静地沉默着，“你是迪恩最好的朋友，”他说，“你很聪明，你是个白女巫，我想让你在这里找到至少三个值得信任的人，并且传授你的知识。把重点放到草药和魔法防护上，这个庄园和我们喂养的所有人都需要这份只有你才能提供的保护。”

 

“没问题，让我们开工吧。”克劳利从善如流地回答，“放心交给我。”

 

卡斯点点头，“我相信你。”他发誓。

 

 **第二十六章** **完**


	27. Chapter 27

第二十七章

 

** 章节笔记： **

感谢所有阅读、评论并等待的人们。我在这段时间病得很厉害，现在病还没有好，但是，我现在想要对两个人特别表示感谢。

Warkittens，虽然她不太舒服，但依然坚持帮我修正了好几个章节，还有TheBails，她也在生病的时候为我创作了同人画。我猜大概是季节的问题，大家的身体都不太好。

 

这是TheBails的网站，我们还在探索怎么把她的画作和我的文结合起来，但是我真的想让所有的人看看她 主页，她棒极了，是个‘干净’的艺术家。我很嫉妒她的才华。

 

顺便一说，Warkittens还没机会校对，所以这个章节可能还会改动。

 

 

 

两个晚上，他独自在卡斯宽敞的床上入睡，只能靠偶尔地看见他掌控全局的样子度日，迪恩感觉自己快要上房揭瓦了。

 

他想念卡斯，痛苦而迫切地想念他。如果约翰或者萨姆能陪伴他，甚至是克劳利能够在他身边，他都会好些，但是他所有亲切的人都有十分重要的新职责，无法抽出时间陪伴他。

 

在迫切地想要与人接触的渴望下，迪恩在第三天早晨独自一人醒来之后，特意打扮了一番。他穿上他最喜欢的衣服，那身庄重、坚实的黑色标记着他Omega武士的地位。他的扇子卡在白色的腰带里，象征着他的处子身份，他现在前所未有地憎恶它。不过，他拿了一块卡斯的蓝色领巾，缠到了自己的左手手腕上。身穿他Alpha的私人衣物表示他 _确实_ 有所属，并且对此十分乐意。他不需要戴着它，但这让他感到愉悦。

 

在这种时候，迪恩的穿着也只能取悦他自己了。除了凯文之外，没有人会明白这些服饰的含义。

 

迪恩得尽快见见凯文，他想念他，这虽然是个很大的庄园，再加上他生病和离开的时间让他不太走动，但是他总会有机会见到那孩子，

 

迪恩走下楼，发现艾伦在焦急地待在厨房里，天空躺在角落火炉边的干草摇篮里。他用手环住她，亲了亲她的额头，“你可以使唤我，”他说，几乎开始请求，“跟你的女儿待在一起。如果我不能让自己分心的话，我会疯掉的，艾伦。”

 

艾伦笑着抱起天空，“继续炒那些火腿肉，在炒熟之后把它们放到托盘上。”她说，“最后再放鸡蛋，我已经把蘑菇烤好了。”

 

“面包呢？”迪恩一边问一边准备食物。

 

“保佑你，”艾伦说，“我还没来得及做，迪恩。”

 

迪恩把火腿炒好，做了他母亲的扁面包，然后从储藏室里取了白芝士。他又做了玛丽的冬季肉卷，但在里面加了些花样，他煮了一壶咖啡，并打开了六罐桃子罐头。在人们开始进来的时候，他和梅格安排大家将托盘拿出去。

 

天空开始哭泣，她需要喂食和照顾，而迪恩已经接受他会为不属于自己的孩子产奶的事实，“能让我来吗，艾伦？”他说着抱起了天空。

 

“迪恩，你帮了大忙。”她回答，肩膀塌了下来，“她总是很饿，我已经忘记一个健康的孩子会吃掉多少东西了。”

 

于是，迪恩开始为天空哺乳，而艾伦开始收拾早餐的狼藉。在迪恩开始将天空移到他的右乳时，他感到愚蠢的满足。

 

这不公平，一点都不公平。他的身份不应该被约束在婴儿、孩子和生育后代上。他难道就没有其他用途吗？迪恩向下看着天空。他无法憎恨她，他真的没有办法。她是个奇迹，迪恩感到难过并不是她的错。

 

艾伦靠在身边的墙上，闭上了眼睛。她的头发支棱着，脸颊上带着炭灰，手上还滴着洗碗水。

 

“艾伦，”迪恩说，“你休息一会儿。”他凑近她，亲了亲她疲惫的眉毛，“我会哺育她，保护她。过一两个小时我再把她带到你身边。你需要睡眠，快去吧。我会告诉所有人他们接下来得靠谷燕麦度日了。”

 

“感谢你，迪恩。”艾伦的眼眶湿润，她从厨房后门离开了。

 

迪恩向梅格说明了情况，梅格正在柜子上写着什么，她点了点头。“反正我们都被宠坏了，迪恩，”她说，“大多数人都不像我们吃得这么好，如果有人抱怨，我会教训他们的。”

 

是的，迪恩觉得她会。

 

迪恩在厨房火炉边的凳子上坐下，在天空身上盖了张毯子，接着望向窗外。他为自己能够照顾别人感到开心。艾伦足够信任他，把她宝贵的孩子交付给他，让他哺乳天空。而且，天空确实非常饥饿。他发现自己一次无法为她提供足够的母乳，他不得不用两只乳头交替着喂食，让他偏向男性的胸部有所缓冲。

 

当然，虽然卡西迪奥不得不缺席许多事物，一家之主选择在这个时候走进厨房遇见迪恩。他脸上绽开了一个小小的、下意识的笑容，但接着卡西迪奥吸了吸鼻子，他看见迪恩的手臂藏在毯子下，看见角落里的摇篮。

 

这一次，迪恩在卡西迪奥眼中没有看到欲望，只看到了悲伤。那悲伤突如其来而无比深沉，让迪恩屏住了呼吸。

 

“她想要我，”迪恩低声解释，“艾伦太疲倦了……”

 

卡西迪奥拖了一张椅子靠近他们，他闭上眼睛揉了揉太阳穴，“你还好吗？”他低声回应。

 

 “还好，”迪恩安慰他，“没关系的，卡斯。我很高兴艾伦足够信任我。我们正处于战争之中，而她忙不过来。她把天空交给我，好能睡上一会儿。”他把天空从他的左乳上移开，又移到右边，“不过我现在要跟你过度分享一些事情，准备好了吗？”

 

卡西迪奥假装饱受折磨地笑了起来，“好了。”

 

迪恩笑了，“这跟你吮吸我的感觉 _一点都不一样_ 。”

 

卡西迪奥用手捂住了自己的眼睛，无助地干笑起来，摇了摇头，“看在过度分享的精神上，我承认我很好奇。”他说。

 

迪恩笑了起来，他站起来走向冷藏库，拿回了一罐樱桃汁，“你能为我拿些酸奶吗？”他问，“我一只手腾不开。”

 

卡西迪奥顺从地从冷藏库里拿回了酸奶，“你想弄什么的话，让我来帮你。”他说。

 

“谢谢你，我必须强烈地赞同，”迪恩指了指一个带着瓶塞的空罐子，“在那里面放一杯酸奶，再加两勺香草精，它放在角落的香料架上，最靠近火炉的地方。”

 

“这是什么？”卡西迪奥把酸奶放到罐子里，开始找香草精。

 

“我脱水了，”迪恩送了耸肩，“天空在我这里吃不够，在这么下去，她在吃饱之前就会睡着的，这意味着艾伦会得到一个饿得发慌的孩子，那样会让她的乳头胀痛。所以，我们必须弄些喝的让我能够为她产奶。”

 

“我明白了。”卡西迪奥找到了香草精，按照指示放进了罐子里。

 

迪恩把半罐樱桃汁倒了进去，“你知道，这尝上去很不错，想要试试吗？我保证你不会开始产奶的。”

 

卡西迪奥微笑起来，“你怎么知道？”

 

“你是个Alpha。”

 

卡西迪奥翻了个白眼，“你或许会感到惊讶，但是所有哺乳动物都能产奶，即使是男性也是如此，只要他们拥有乳头。”

 

迪恩一边看着他，一边摇着罐子混合，“真的吗？”

 

“是的，如果我时常用催乳器吸我的乳头，我也可以产奶，”卡西迪奥对他说，“男人们通常不是哺乳后代的榜样。但是，想想原始人类，他的伴侣，或伴侣们，或许需要喂养许多孩子，防止饥饿的孩子哭闹，否则就会招来捕食者的威胁，男人就会让孩子吮吸自己的乳头，如果重复得足够多次的话，他最终也会因此产奶”

 

“为什么没有人谈论这件事，”迪恩突然感到 _十分_ 愤怒，“男性Omega因此被看做异类，但是这实际上弥补了我们之间该死的鸿沟！”

 

卡西迪奥同情地点头，“迪恩，无法生育的男人不谈论这件事，是因为他们不知道，他们知道自己有乳头，却从来不想想为什么。这是男性的傲慢。他们胸膛上的乳头比起他们能在下面制造的肌肉来说毫无意义。”

 

迪恩必须同意卡西迪奥的观点。他喝了一口浓稠的饮料，坐了下来，再次挪动着天空，“这意味着你会愿意哺乳孩子吗？”他问道，意识到这个话题亲密得危险。

 

卡西迪奥没有立刻回答，迪恩能看出他在思考自己的答案。他的眼睛来回看着，脑袋外在一旁，目光落在了远处。

 

“是的，”卡西迪奥最终回答，直起了腰，“我相信我的饮食和其他习惯不会影响到我，你想让我替你抱一会天空吗？好让母乳积累一会儿。”

 

迪恩对卡西迪奥张大了嘴巴，他真的愿意这么做，一个家族的Alpha主人。

 

“你知道吗？ _好的_ 。”迪恩小心地把天空推开，同时，卡西迪奥已经开始解开自己衬衫上的扣子。

 

卡西迪奥对这项任务毫不羞耻，他一点都不担心在自己的卧室之外宽衣解带，立刻就把天空送到了他的左乳头上，他做了个鬼脸，“老天，”他嘀咕，“我一点都不知道这么小的一张嘴巴能够这么有力的吮吸，她没有弄疼你吗，迪恩？”

 

“呃，”迪恩说，“这是无可避免的。就像我说过的，跟你做的感觉一点都不一样。”

 

“感谢上帝，”卡西迪奥喝了一口迪恩的饮料，“这味道很好，我猜也很健康。”

 

迪恩情不自禁地坐在来欣赏眼前的景象，英俊的卡斯，带着一个试图在他身上哺乳的婴儿，这景象性感得难以置信，充满了家庭的气息。一位强壮、毫不自觉的Alpha，照顾着脆弱的孩子，肩负着重任。

 

迪恩以为天空会开始哭闹，无法获得真正的母乳，但她看上去十分满足，或许是因为条件反射。如果你把手指塞入婴儿口中，他们也会继续吮吸。

 

“她是多么的宝贵啊，”卡西迪奥呢喃着，向下看着她，蓝眼睛里满是柔软与惊异。他一边笑着一边用他修长优雅的手指抚摸她的脸颊，“这么纯真，拥有这么多潜力。”

 

迪恩的心收紧起来，他多么想要看到自己的孩子躺在卡斯的臂弯里。但是现在这样也很好，他能够窥探卡斯成为父亲时的模样。

 

“我觉得她会是个Omega，”卡西迪奥继续说道，“但是，她拥有一个很好的家庭，他们会好好照看她。我会保障她和哈瓦尔家族永远不必为生计担忧。”他在天空的额头上画了个标记，迪恩觉得那看上去像是个歪了的X，“天空·哈瓦尔，”他说，“我以圣父、圣子和圣灵的名义保佑你。”

 

迪恩觉得自己见证了一个重要的时刻，但他没有询问。在他明白如何正确地问问题之前，他会保留自己的好奇心。

 

卡西迪奥小心地将自己与天空分开，将她交还给迪恩，“她看上去很困。”他说。

 

迪恩觉得这个描述不准确，天空笑得好像被灌了药一样，他将她推到自己身上，让她再喝了一点，同时从艾伦的婴儿包里拿出了一块布和别针。他将那些东西铺开，在水池里倒了水。又把热水壶里的热水全部倒了出来。他把水壶满上，挂回火炉，又去拿了一个新的水壶。

 

迪恩把水温调到合适的热度，又找到了一块山羊牛奶肥皂。他脱下天空的尿布，丢到了火焰里。他不是很有耐心清洗肮脏的尿布。

 

厨房的佣人开始将脏碟子送进来，他指挥他们将碟子堆到了工作台上。他可以在给天空洗完澡之后再来处理它们。在整整十分钟里，他完全忘记了卡西迪奥的存在，在他想起来的时候，天空的沐浴只进行到一半，他发现Tor-Valen的 “先生”正撸起袖子在洗碗。

 

“真的假的？”迪恩脱口而出，天空开心地拍着水面。

 

卡西迪奥耸了耸肩，“重复劳动有助于我思考，而且，你需要帮助。我母亲分配给艾伦的人都去哪了？”

 

“我一点都不知道，”迪恩承认，他清洗着天空的脚丫，跟着她咯咯的笑声也一起笑了起来，“他们有些神经兮兮的，我们这里又受到了威胁，或许凑在哪个地方躲着吧。”

 

卡西迪奥一边叹气一边冲着盘子，“你惯坏我了，迪恩。我现在居然期待别人会有你一样的责任感。”

 

迪恩有些受宠若惊，一边笑着一边为天空洗好了澡。他帮她用一条柔软干燥的干净毛巾擦干身体，为她包上了新的尿布。在被安顿好之后，她开始打盹儿，迪恩用一条跟她的尿布一样柔软的厨房毛巾包裹着她，将她放到了摇篮里。他觉得自己完成了一件大事。

 

迪恩拎起那个编制精巧的婴儿篮，开始摇晃天空，唱起了一首童年时代听过的歌谣。

 

“雨点淅沥，我的宝贝，

触摸你的脸颊，敲打时间。

草色青葱，香飘百里……”

 

迪恩看着天空渐渐迷糊，在睡梦的边缘挣扎着。她吃得心满意足，洗了个温暖的澡，肯定不能支撑太久。

 

他笑着继续唱到，

“迎着阳光，我的宝贝，

温暖你的皮肤。山虎爬墙，

万物复苏，生意盎然……”

 

天空睡着了。

 

迪恩不需要唱完接下来的四个章节，他感到庆幸。

 

迪恩骄傲地将摇篮小心环到自己的手臂上，带上了婴儿包，转向卡西迪奥，“你能陪我把她送回她家去吗？”他问道。那路途并不长，但迪恩不想太过紧张。

 

卡西迪奥点点头，迪恩不明白为什么他的眼神充满了惊异，照顾孩子并不是什么难事。

 

迪恩和卡斯一起离开了厨房，开始向佣人小屋的方向走去。比尔在迪恩轻声敲门后应了门，他看见他们和天空之后笑了起来。

 

“我来接手这个小宝贝，”比尔说着伸出了手，“谢谢你，迪恩，艾伦睡的正香。天空从你那吃得够多吗？”

 

“我觉得够了，我给她洗了个澡，换好了尿布，所以她可能会睡上几个小时。”迪恩说。

 

“你真是个天使，”比尔说，“最近这些事情让艾伦没有精力哺乳这个可爱的女孩。”

 

“如果艾伦同意，我随时可以替她照顾她，”迪恩保证到，“请替我转达我的意思。如果她如此要求的话，我或许可以持续为天空产奶。如果我能满足天空的一些需求，对她们两个来说都更方便一些。”

 

比尔挑起了眉毛，“是这样的吗？”

 

迪恩疲倦第笑了起来，“是的，至少，对我的Beta母亲来说是如此。需要的母乳量越大，产量就越多。持续的哺乳会让我保持生产。所以，你可以告诉你的妻子我中午会在厨房顶替她，好吗？她已经很勤奋了，再加上个婴儿会让她受不了的。”

 

“比尔，”卡西迪奥在比尔能够回答之前插嘴，“艾伦的下人们都去哪了？”

 

“去，”比尔翻了个白眼，“他们毫无用处，艾伦在前天把他们派到洗衣房了。”

 

卡斯骂了一声，“我会处理的，”他保证，“艾伦需要帮助，她不可能一个人喂饱一支军队！”

 

比尔给了一个饱含欣赏和感激的笑容，“感谢您的关心。”他说。

 

“我确实关心，”卡斯一只手搭在了迪恩的肩膀上，“抱歉让你站在这里，把暖气都放出来了。我们明天再见，好吗？”

 

“当然，诺瓦克老爷，”比尔温暖地说，“请去休息吧，先生们。晚安。”他后退了一步，轻轻关上了门。

 

“先生们？”迪恩在卡西迪奥把他送回别墅时问道。

 

“你是我的丈夫，迪恩，”卡西迪奥说，“依照Alpha法律，你现在拥有了更加高贵的地位。现在所有人都必须以比Beta更高的礼仪对待你，你需要花些时间来适应你新地位带来的微妙变化，我必须为此道歉。而且，除了与我同等地位的人之外，所有人都必须称呼你为‘先生’，如果有人不遵从的话……”

 

卡西迪奥重重地叹了口气，打开厨房门，“唔，这是你的决定。不过，如果你被侮辱或是侵犯了，你必须还击。无论是你亲自出手，还是让我来解决，你都必须有所回应。你与一个地位高尚的Alpha结了婚，你的地位也随之上升了。”

 

“该死。”迪恩拿起一个灰铲，走向最大的那个火炉，“我一点概念都没有，”他稍微调整了一下柴火，直到所有松软的部分都沉了下去，接着拿起了火炉的扫帚，开始将灰尘扫到铲子口，“你的家族真的十分高贵，或许比我想象得要高贵得多。”

 

“迪恩，”卡西迪奥说他名字的语气十分严肃，“我这庞大的家族中没有穷人，我有上千个表亲，诺瓦克照顾自己的人，而我这个分支则更像是树干主体，我们的地位是最高的。”他坐在料理台旁，有些紧张地开始摇晃自己的脚，“我的母亲嫁给我父亲是有计划的，远亲结合是为了生育出血统纯粹的Alpha男性。”

 

迪恩一边考虑着卡斯给他的信息，一边铲了一桶灰，有些灰尘还在燃烧，有些则熄灭了，他讲灼热的桶放到一边，又拿了一个新的，因为火炉里还剩下许多灰尘，“你是在告诉我，我是整个家族里地位最高的配偶吗？”他问。

 

“是的，”卡西迪奥抓着桌子，盯着地板，“你确实是……”卡西迪奥用鼻子猛地吸了口气，“我们的政府里没有贵族，但是诺瓦克是最接近贵族的存在。这个姓氏能让稍微沾点关系的人都得到好处。我父亲一生都在为抵御马霍拉克的威胁投资。他和我母亲的结合别有深意，迪恩，我父亲那边是财产继承者，而母亲那边则是精英实业家，但他们两家的祖先都是渔夫。”

 

迪恩清理完火炉和四个炉灶，重新添上柴火，再把水壶挂在上面，同时过滤着这些信息。卡西迪奥一直坐在料理台上，有节奏地抖着脚，或许是不耐烦，或许是有些紧张。

 

“怪不得，”迪恩最终开口，“你选择了一个Omega伴侣，告知了你的父母，而你母亲晕了过去。”

 

“是的。”卡西迪奥同意道。

 

“而且，这也是为什么萨曼德利奥染上了恶习，”迪恩拍了拍脑袋，“无论如何，家族血统 _必须_ 延续下去，必须生育新的后代。”他已经知道这个事实，但现在这个问题显得更加真实、迫切而尖锐。

 

卡斯的家族是如此地强大而富有影响力，让迪恩自己的地位也 _必须_ 有所提升。迪恩思索着这是否能让他合法地拥有Omega被禁止的武器。

 

“是的。”卡西迪奥再次叹了口气，“虽然我不愿这么说，但是萨曼德利奥总比什么都没有好。”

 

迪恩感觉有些不真实，他压抑着自己的反应，控制着自己的气味，“直到有一个医生能保证让我存活之前，我都不能生育，我 _不可以_ 难产而死，那将意味着灾难。”

 

迪恩站起来，大口吸着气，终于意识到了这一切的重要性，“他们不仅仅将我看做血统延续的保证，他们 _喜欢_ 我，他们知道我跟你是天生一对，因为这样，我承担着延续你整个家族的全部责任！”

 

为什么他现在才明白这一切？

 

卡西迪奥低下了头，“是的，”他柔声同意，“我绝望地想要保住自己的庄园，还有家族的延续，我必须向压力妥协，选择一位伴侣。”他停顿了一下，咽了一口口水，“因此，我买下了你。”

 

迪恩知道这些事情，除了诺瓦克家族的真正地位，但直到看到卡斯坐在那桌子旁，看上去不太自在的样子，他才明白这一切牵扯到的事情。

 

迪恩寻找着支撑，他抓住了一把椅子的背部，靠在上面，他小心翼翼地坐了下来，“该死，”他吐了口气，看着他的Alpha，“卡斯……卡斯，我很 _抱歉_ ，”这一切让他看到了从前没意识到的角度，“你一个人本来过得很快活，你不想要这一切！”

 

“你是我生命中的阳光，迪恩，”卡西迪奥低语，“我一点都不后悔永远与你结合，我更担心的事情是如何让自己 _配得上_ 你，如何保证你的安全、健康，让你好好生活。”

 

迪恩呻吟起来，“别再提配不配得上的事情了，”他说，“我只是我而已，卡斯，我是迪恩，我并不那么特殊。”

 

“你怎么想都可以，但这并改变不了事实。”卡斯从桌子上滑下来，走到水池边。他打了些冷水，捧到手心里。

 

迪恩看着那双手抬起来，卡斯将脸埋了进去。他看上去疲惫不堪。

 

“卡斯，让我们到床上去，”迪恩说，“我知道现在还不到时候，但我们都有些筋疲力尽了。”

 

卡斯点了点头，“好的，迪恩。”

 

他们一起离开了厨房，走上了楼，卡斯看着乱糟糟的床铺，还保持着迪恩离开时的样子，他笑了起来，“至少我的房间和床闻起来像你，”他说，“你就像是毒品一样，迪恩，我远离你时根本无法好好睡觉。”

 

“我也是，”迪恩帮卡西迪奥脱掉他的衬衫，花了几秒钟感受他强壮的肩膀，“所以不要再逃避睡觉时间了，又或者，如果我给你唱首歌摇你入睡的话，你会表现得更好？”

 

卡西迪奥笑了起来，“你可以试试看。”他建议道。迪恩觉得他真的可以找时间试试。

 

在安顿好之后，迪恩开始好奇一个帝国的接班人会拥有什么样的童年，他一点都不嫉妒卡斯。

 

那一定糟糕透了。

 

 

 

 

 

当然，迪恩是第一个醒来的那个。他不想离开床褥，和卡西迪奥温暖坚实的身体，但是再不去上厕所的话他就会爆炸的。他让自己滑下床，没有吵醒他的丈夫，然后去拜访了新的特别厕所。接着，他洗了洗脸，在不知道什么时候挂上的镜子里看着自己。

 

他看上去还不错，有一些憔悴，但是比他在婚礼前看起来好多了，“谢谢你，米迦勒。”他柔声开口，“如果不是你的话，我是撑不下去的，你拯救了我。”

 

米迦勒没有回应，迪恩也并不如此期待，因为他没有特意去向他祈祷。

 

迪恩回到卧室，开始思考自己的着装。他想要看起来格外漂亮，甚至是诱人。他想把卡斯的目光吸引到自己身上。

 

在他的成长过程中，迪恩格外注意武士方面的训练，但是他也学习过引诱技巧，毕竟所有能够给他带来好处的东西都是值得学习的。

 

尽可能安静地，迪恩开始在卡西迪奥在还未见到他之前就准备好的衣服堆里开始挑选，迪恩在Tor-Valen度过第一晚时，这些衣服就在这里等待了。他的眼睛停留在那件绣着老虎的绿色和服上。迪恩用手抚摸着那丝绸，笑了起来。他今天可以穿上这个，或许能提醒卡斯他们的初遇。

 

迪恩把其他衣服都放了回去，又挑了一条白色的丝绸裤子。他穿上同样是白色丝绸的底衫，接着穿上那件和服，把扇子塞在白色腰带里。然后他开始翻找卡西迪奥的梳洗用品，他找到了蜂蜡香膏，这个应该管用。他在自己的眼睫毛上抹了一点，把多余的抹到了手背上。

 

迪恩轻手轻脚地将卡西迪奥火炉里的烟灰铲出来，他将中指抹进冰冷的黑色烟灰里，往自己稍微带着粘性的睫毛上抹了一点，这样它们就会变得更加显眼。他再次清洗了双手，为卡西迪奥挑好衣服，铺在床上。接着，他走下楼为自己的Alpha做早餐。

 

当然，厨房里一片混乱。艾伦再次孤身一人，她要操心太多炉子和火候。天空没有在哭闹，但她在自己的摇篮中来回扭动着，“我来照顾她。”迪恩在艾伦能开口之前说到，“你去忙你的，艾伦，我一会儿就回来。”他把天空捂在胸前，用厚重、柔软的毯子盖着她，又从厨房后面的钩子上取下自己的斗篷。

 

把宝宝从寒风中遮蔽好后，迪恩开始走向洗衣房。路途并不是很远，而人们在旁边成群结队地路过，所以他感到很安全。他向比尔招了招手，对方正在外面砍柴。迪恩绕了个路，走到那男人面前。

 

“早上好，”比尔问候道，他放下自己的斧子，靠在把手上，“我看见你带着我的女孩儿，好吧，我闻见你带着她。”

 

“是的，艾伦在独自清扫厨房。”迪恩摇晃着自己的身体，安抚天空，“跟我来，让我们来解决这个麻烦，艾伦不可能这么坚持下去，比尔。”

 

“我知道，但是她太固执了。”比尔叹了口气，他把斧子放在砍木上，弯腰拾起他的大衣，“我没办法用‘Alpha的坚持’对付她，先生。”

 

“首先，对你来说我依然是‘迪恩，’迪恩纠正他，“其次，你必须‘Alpha坚持’她，艾伦的骄傲不足够支撑她这么下去。她为原来的雇员做了很长时间的饭，但是现在人口增多了。如果我必须每天每夜待在厨房里，直到这些下人知道该怎么做之前，我是不会离开的。你的妻子不可以再独自干活，这是我的规矩。”

 

比尔笑了，穿上大衣，“好的，‘迪恩先生’。”

 

“滚边儿去。”迪恩也笑了起来。

 

他们一起向洗衣房走去。

 

他一进门，迪恩的新地位就立刻显现了出来。所有的佣人都停下了工作，为他列队。他们看起来有些害怕，睁大着眼睛，身体不自然地僵直。

 

别墅里的佣人并没有用特别的方式对待迪恩，但这或许是因为他们更了解他？这些佣人迪恩大多都不认识，他们不知道他是什么样的人。或许他们以为他是来责备他们懈怠工作的。

 

“诺瓦克夫人安排在厨房的员工，请举起手。”迪恩命令道。

 

许多双手举了起来。

 

迪恩不赞同他们的做法。这些人不仅无视了他丈夫的 _母亲_ 分配的职责，而且还跑到这里躲了起来。他无法信任他们，艾伦值得更好的帮手，“去向诺瓦克夫人报道，对 _她_ 说明为什么你们离开了岗位。”他说，“之后，按照她的吩咐去做，如果我发现你们再次玩忽职守，你们就会被解雇。Tor-Valen不养闲人。”迪恩朝门口挥了挥手，“快去。”

 

那一组佣人离开了，有些人开始抽泣，但迪恩让自己的心狠硬起来，“我分配去帮助艾伦的圣亚当斯的原雇员们，请举起手。”

 

这一次有九个人举了手。

 

“请站过来。”迪恩说，他等待他们站得更近，凑在一旁，注意到他们有些人看上去十分害怕，“我想让你们仔细听好，”他停顿了一下，确保自己拥有他们全部的注意力，“你们有些人可能不认识比尔·哈瓦尔，”他将一只手搭在比尔肩膀上，“这个男人是艾伦的丈夫，你们记得艾伦，她是那个喂饱我们的人。”

 

有些人的表情变得十分愧疚，迪恩立刻就注意到了他们。他确保自己跟他们做眼神交流，“比尔和艾伦有一个小女儿，”他在洗衣房里掀开自己的斗篷，让他们看见天空小小的身体，“艾伦工作得太辛苦，她没有时间照顾自己的孩子。”

 

后面有个女孩儿发出了难过的声响，迪恩抬手让她靠前，那是卡拉，来自圣亚当斯佣人中的洗衣女仆，“卡拉，你愿意帮助艾伦吗？”

 

“如果我可以的话。”她柔声说。

 

“很好。”迪恩笑了起来，“你得听从艾伦的吩咐，明白吗？观察她做事的方法，试着在她要求 _之前_ 就学会应当做的事情。这可能会很困难，但只要你留心，就一定能学会。”

 

“好的，先生。”卡拉说。

 

迪恩看向圣亚当斯的洗衣女仆们，“你们负责洗碗、拖地、扫地，清理台面和火炉里的灰尘、生火，在用餐前后收拾厨房。不要做多余的事情，不要打扰艾伦的工作，除了彼此低语之外也不要交谈。如果艾伦直接向你们提问，请回答她，如果她要求你们做自己之外的事情，也请遵从。否则，你们不可以干扰她的工作，她是厨房里的女王，明白吗？”

 

女孩们迅速点头。

 

“很好。从现在开始，你们就正式上岗。现在就出发吧，请路上小心。”卡拉和女孩们迅速离开了洗衣房。

 

迪恩转向剩余的佣人，包括Tor-Valen自己的员工，和圣亚当斯的孤儿，“没有什么内务佣人应该永远待在一个岗位上，这太 _无聊_ 了。”

 

有人紧张地笑了。

 

迪恩也笑了起来，“你们知道我是对的。所以，你们可以彼此商量，交换岗位，学习新的东西，在其他地方工作一会儿，从别人那里学习，知道了解应该怎么做。你们知道，他们也有可能很想交换。”

 

一只手举了起来，迪恩指了指它。

 

“您的意思是，如果我想要去清理房间，而非洗衣服，我可以去跟一个内务女仆谈一谈？”一个年轻人问道。

 

“是的，你可以去找找阿丽莎，她是主事女仆。”

 

“好的，先生。”那女孩儿说。

 

“还有什么问题吗？”迪恩问道。没有回应。

 

“好的。”迪恩用斗篷罩住天空，“还有两件事。首先，没错，我们处于战争之中，所以请继续结伴出行，我知道这很麻烦，但你们人数越多就越安全。我冒险让前面两组人离开，因为我进来的时候，内心十分愤怒。”迪恩短暂地叹了口气，“我不希望像这样再次回来处理这些麻烦，请不要抱怨或玩忽职守，自己找好可以结伴出行的人，如果你们之间产生了矛盾，可以去找梅格处理。”

 

迪恩想要结束这一切，这么多双眼睛带着恐惧看着他，“其次，”他说着举起了手，“你们这些家伙太他妈安静了。让我们听到交谈或歌唱的声音。就因为你们正在工作，不意味着你们内心也必须死寂。”

 

现在，迪恩听到松了口气的声音，人们安静地笑了起来。

 

迪恩笑了起来，“还有一件事，说完我便离开。”他保证， “Tor-Valen的雇员们？我们这里来了许多新人，他们来自一个比你们想象得要糟糕的多的房子。他们需要你们的帮助、笑容和时间。我并不会强迫你们慷慨大方，但请记住你们是在为谁而工作。我的丈夫是个好人，请让他骄傲。”

 

迪恩将手放到比尔肩膀上，示意他想要离开，比尔将他送了出去。在门关上之后，迪恩听到一个女人低语，“我们可以唱《山谷合唱》！我们有这么多人呢！”

 

比尔安静地笑着，把迪恩送回了他的小屋，一到那里，他带着欣赏和幽默看着迪恩，“你让他们看见我和我的女儿，让艾伦的麻烦变成他们的麻烦。你让他们学习新的技能，让他们能够改变。你种下了友谊的种子，又用忠诚浇灌。而且，你在八分钟里就完成了这一切。该死，你真是了不得。”

 

“谢谢你。我应该给你鞠躬，但是我正抱着你的孩子。”迪恩拍了拍比尔的肩膀，“现在，我要回到厨房里了，我得给卡斯做早餐。而且，我得去看看大家有没有好好完成工作，如果艾伦还遇到问题的话，我得去插手。”

 

“好运。”比尔笑了起来。

 

“我需要好运。”

 

迪恩走了回去，在厨房门口站了一会儿。他没有听见什么声音，于是便走了进去。他看见洗衣女仆们正卖力地清洗着锅碗瓢盆，卡拉则正把盘子端到佣人的餐厅里。艾伦给了迪恩一个意味深长的眼神。

 

“就算是新手也好过让你累断自己的腰，”迪恩说，反驳她的评论，“你需要帮助，你知道的。”他把天空放回摇篮里，她睡着了。

 

艾伦双唇抿成了一条细线，她点了点头。

 

迪恩给卡西迪奥准备了水果、酸奶和谷燕麦，再加上一壶茶。他只为自己准备了罐头桃子配酸奶，然后把托盘带上了楼。不知道为什么，他没有什么胃口，但他没有太追究。

 

他打开卧室的门，卡斯已经醒了过来，穿戴整齐，正在和萨姆说话。两个人都转头看向他，笑了起来。

 

“嘿！”萨姆从他的手中接过托盘，放到桌面上，“你看起来好多了，迪恩。”

 

迪恩对他弟弟给予他的Alpha式的注意力笑了起来。他不过是从迪恩手中接过了托盘，但那动作是如此自然，未经考虑，下意识地照顾Omega，照顾他的兄弟。

 

萨姆学会了如何礼貌地对待Omega，迪恩打赌他也明白该如何得体地对待女性。

 

“我结实着呢，”迪恩说，“事情怎么样了，萨姆？”

 

“很好。那些雇佣兵一直想要按自己的意愿行事，但他们在进步，”萨姆小心地拍了拍迪恩的肩膀，像是不敢轻易动弹，但又想触碰他，“你穿的衣服真好看，比我在外地服役时看到的要精致得多。”

 

迪恩笑了起来，他的眼神滑向卡西迪奥，对方正专注地看着他，“这件破玩意？”他调笑地说道，他弟弟大笑起来。

 

“唔，我只是来这里作报告的，”萨姆说着转向卡斯，“您还有什么事吗，诺瓦克老爷？”

 

“没有了，萨姆，”卡斯说，“谢谢你的更新。我今天也会检查你父亲的进度，我很乐意听到来自你所有家庭成员的消息。”

 

“好的。”萨姆身体站直，朝卡斯敬了个礼。他又对迪恩笑了一下，吹着口哨走向楼梯。

 

“他喜欢能派上用场的感觉，”卡斯低声评论，“就像你，还有你父亲一样。你们家不是个懒散的家庭，迪恩。”

 

迪恩走了进去，关上门，他想要再跟萨姆相处一会儿，为什么总是有麻烦将他们隔开呢？“我猜这是血液里的东西。”他坐在床上，往后躺下，双腿悬在床边，“我今天想去拜访远征，但是我想在你去找我父亲的时候跟你一起去。”

 

“当然。”卡斯把托盘从桌上拿起来，放到床上，“你不想要谷燕麦？我猜这些桃子是你给自己准备的。”

 

“我不能吃得太多，其实我没什么胃口，但是我知道你不会这样放过我的。”

 

“就知道你是个聪明的男人，”卡斯在迪恩身边坐下，双腿交叠，拿起了一片桃子，“张嘴。”

 

迪恩吞下了桃子，它尝起来很好，冰冷而甜蜜，那味道唤醒了他的一些食欲。

 

“你穿着我遇见你那天穿的和服。”卡西迪奥说，迪恩笑了。

 

“是的，”迪恩躺着送了耸肩，“我喜欢老虎。”

 

卡斯吃了一口自己的早餐，他的眼睛描绘着那只大猫从竹林里走出来的图案，“说实话，看着你的衣服让我想起了那一天。你是那么的害怕，而我犯了个鲁莽的错误，想要在你身后骑马。你在我背后睡着的样子。”

 

唔。迪恩不想让卡斯想起不好的事情，或许这不是个好主意，“你让我感到安全，”他提醒他，“不仅如此，你让我感到自己是重要的。”

 

卡斯又喂了他一片桃子，上面蘸着酸奶，“你是重要的。”

 

“因为我是正直之人，并且拥有明亮的灵魂？”迪恩柔声问道。

 

“我无法总结出你身上所有特殊的品质，”卡斯倒了杯茶，喝了一口，他的眼神流连在迪恩的身体上，“令我感到羞耻的是，此时此刻有几样特质在我脑中格外突出。”

 

啊，看来选择这件和服并不如迪恩想象得那么失败。

 

“我今天是为你而打扮的，”迪恩承认，“你可能永远都不会知道，我第一次遇见你的时候你让我感受到了什么。我一生中都没有为一个Alpha下跪，然而你就这样出现在我面前。”迪恩闭上眼睛，不再看着卡西迪奥，因为他此时要开始袒露心声。

 

“我从来没有遇见过像你一样的男人，”迪恩说，“双眼如宝石一般美丽，高大、英俊而强壮，低沉沙哑的声音，还有你的气味……”迪恩叹了口气，再次睁眼，想要再次看到卡西迪奥，“你在我身上看到和闻到的恐惧来自于我自身，卡斯，我一生中闻到的所有Alpha气味都 _恶臭无比_ ，但你却不是如此。”

 

卡斯全神贯注地看着他，迪恩觉得对方可能在试图用他的双眼爬到他是身体里。他忘记了吃饭，坐在那里，手里拿着勺子。

 

“秋雨、石南、还有篝火上的烟灰，”迪恩柔声说，“这就是你的味道，干净、真诚而强大。这就是为什么，当我们一同入眠的时候，我会将我的脸贴在你Alpha腺体的皮肤上。我将你的气味与美好事物联系在一起。那时候，我从你的马上向下看着你，为自己感到尴尬，因为我为你从我身后摇晃的动作勃起……”迪恩对卡斯微笑，“我看着你那漂亮的蓝眼睛，意识到你永远、永远都不会刻意伤害我。”

 

“迪恩……”卡西迪奥颤抖地低语。

 

“你不知道，”迪恩坚持，“你一点都不明白。我意识到这个买下我的Alpha不需要我证明自己的价值。我的价值来自于我的生命本身，我的想法与情感，而非因为我是个生育者，或者是你想要把结塞进我的身体里。”

 

“人生中第一次，我意识到我可以留在买下我的人身边。而且，就像你母亲说过的，这是我三天后让加斯把你的家纹烙在我背上的原因之一。这里的所有人都爱着你，对你无比忠诚。我知道我必须尽己所能留下来，让我们所有人都留在这里，我利用了一个古老的法律，虽然你憎恶我身上的伤疤，但是我却无比看重它。比起知道没有人可以从你身边将我夺走来说，那份疼痛根本不算什么。”

 

迪恩停了下来，看见卡西迪奥开始沉重地喘息，他的眼眶发红湿润。

 

“卡斯，你明白吗，你跟我一样需要保护。”迪恩说，“我钦佩你对平等的向往，真的，但是，我们不得不在一个迂腐的游戏里挣扎。我只不过是利用了规则，给我们带来优势。那烙印不过用了四秒钟的时间，我们之间的误解不过持续了二十七个小时，现在，看看我们，安全地结合，诺瓦克家族的财产和领地有了保证，而我们身边围绕着家人和好友。”

 

“所以，如果你不得不这么做的话，请尽情地为过去发生的事情责难自己。我对此并不陌生，我发誓，我也会这么做。但是请一定要明白，有的时候这一切发生都事出有因。总而言之，我承受了磨难，并且也得到了奖赏，你明白吗？”迪恩笑了起来，“嘿，你还好吗？”

 

“我不知道。”卡西迪奥吸了口气，“这……你……”他呼了出来，弯下腰，双眼热切地看着他，“你从未对我说过这么多话，迪恩。”

 

“我有太多想说的事情，但从来都不愿开口，”迪恩轻声告诉他，“但是我不得不开口，我的扇子无法如我的嘴那样告诉你那么多东西。”

 

**第二十七章 完**


End file.
